Persona 3: Renegade Legends
by steel0face6
Summary: The original Shadow defense force failed. The city of Colossus is under siege by the Shadow threat. Only a select few wield the power of Persona. Conan, a peculiar transfer student in town, has been commissioned to defend the people. He cannot imagine what monstrous power dwells within him. AU of the P3: FES story with an OC cast and a new ending. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Another Day

**Hey there, Reader!**

Here is my AU of how the P3: FES story would have turned out if the cast failed their objective. In short, the new OC cast are picking up the pace years later and trying to fix what their predecessors failed to accomplish. How? Keep reading and find out!

This is a story working in progress, so there are a number of things that can be done to improve this fanfiction as a whole.

If you have any ideas how to improve this work, type your thoughts in the review box below.

**Disclaimer: **the following is fanfiction work. The SMT series and Persona Franchise belong to ATLUS. All OC are of my own creation. Please support the official release.

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Another Day**_

**Cross-transit station: 11:55 PM**

It was a cold night, and the clock ticked away the last normal night the city would see for a long time.

Passengers young and old, rich and poor stepped off the last underground bullet train of the day. Every man, woman, and child scattered east and west into the exit tunnels. No one complained about the stagnant air or the weathered ceiling of the station, everyone was rushing home.

"Now entering Colossus," a voice boomed through an overhead speaker. "Local time is 11:55 PM. Please be sure to bring all your belongings and move behind the yellow line."

Among the masses, there was a boy much like those around him. He had a firm physical build, but was easily dwarfed by the many people around him. His eyes were an electric blue and his hair a peculiar mop of white streaks in a sea of black. The boy's hair was naturally silken, which needed to be slicked back for him to see clearly.

He wore a dark biker's hoodie, jeans, and steel-tipped boots. A small duffel bag was slung over his shoulder. The boy had all his belongings in the duffel, or at least all that he cared to bring with him. He had to sell most of his belongings to pay for the travel expenses. He didn't mind: he didn't suffer from acute materialism like most of his peers.

He also had headphones cupped over his ears to block the chatter of the passing civilians, but he had no music playing at the moment. The headphones were connected to a cell phone tucked into his left pocket. The device was not in use. A call was coming and he needed to concentrate.

The boy checked a nearby directory, a paper map propped behind a glass barrier with a number of neon lights illuminating its contents. He wanted to go east, so he needed to travel right. Or was it left? There was no clear direction to the directory besides an itinerary of the subway's path along a single underground channel. If he didn't make his stop, then he would have to find another place for lodging. The boy had no money to stop for a hotel, so he needed to find his destination before two o'clock tonight. He checked his cell phone for the time. It read 11:55 PM.

_Almost midnight, _he thought.

The boy headed west and began to search for a stairway to the surface. By the time he had found it, the cell phone in his pocket bleeped. He checked the time again. 12:00 AM.

At the same time, his cell phone rang. An unknown caller was calling him. The boy pressed the answer button on his phone. A faint voice came from the other end of the line.

"Is this Conan?" asked the caller.

Conan stepped onto the street above. He was welcomed with a fresh burst of night air and an empty street free. Closed shops and twinkling stoplights were the only signs of commerce existing in this place. Conan took one last glance of the area before finding the street he wanted to cross.

"Yeah," he said in a deep voice. "Who is this?"

"I'm your handler," said the voice. "Can I pick you up now?"

"I'm out, but I don't see you."

"I'm running a bit late. Can you hold up for a minute?"

"Sure," he replied. The line was cut, so Conan hung up as well.

Conan nonchalantly jaywalked across the street. No cars were present to honk at him or run him over. He glanced around for any vehicle waiting for him. As far as he could see, he was the only person in sight. Not a single vehicle or pedestrian was in the street.

_Shouldn't the city be full of nightlife? _Conan asked himself.

Conan glanced around. Aside from the streetlights all around him, the only source of light was the moon. He glanced up at the waxen orb. The moon always gave Conan the creeps. Conan didn't know if it was because of its maddening effect on people or the fact that it was a hunk of rock floating above his planet. Its eerie glow always reminded him of a giant eyeball. Whatever the case, he wasn't keen on meeting its stare for too long.

"There you are," a soft, unmistakably young voice said.

Conan turned around. A child half his height was standing behind him. He had ashen hair and a striped shirt. The child wore long sleeves and trousers, which were scuffed at their edges and seemed to be one size too large for him. Conan almost felt sorry for the child's appearance, but he remembered that he was in the city now. Anything could happen if he wasn't careful.

"I've been looking for you," the child said.

"Can I help you?" asked Conan.

"Yes, could you tell me your name?"

_Weird kid, _he thought. "Conan."

"Are you new here?"

"You could say that. Shouldn't you be in bed now?"

The child shrugged. "I'm a night owl, so I won't sleep before midnight."

Conan glanced at him. "Just don't get yourself in trouble."

The child chuckled. He produced a pen and a booklet bound in hard leather. "Before you proceed," said the child, "my handler wants to acknowledge that you are familiar with the terms of your stay here. Please sign here."

Conan glanced at the booklet. Within was a small contract. A single line was allotted for his signature.

"Don't worry," said the child. "All the contract requires is that you accept the consequences of your actions. The usual stuff. Go ahead."

Conan glanced at the contract. He read the first few lines, which looked like the typical jargon found on all legal documents. Everything on paper only contained formal talk that specified nothing in particular. Was this some sort of scam? The contract looked real, but what could harm could it cause Conan? Then again, there was little they could do with his signature.

_This kid must be with my handler, _thought Conan.

That made more sense. Why else would some kid want a person's signature on a street? Cities were more prone to attracting crime and fraud, but fraud only occurred when money was involved. There really was no monetary reason that somebody would have this child find a person and ask for his signature. What could go wrong?

Conan signed his full name in the best handwriting he could. His penmanship wasn't much to brag about, but his name was legible all the same. Conan handed the booklet to the child. The latter smiled as he closed the booklet.

"No one can escape time," said the child. "It delivers us all to the same end. You can't plug your ears and cover your eyes."

Conan stared blankly at the child. "What are you talking about?"

The child gave an expression that hinted both glee and cunning. "And so it begins," he remarked.

A loud honk blared behind Conan. He turned around sharply to see a white scooter putting behind him. Its rider was a figure dressed in a tight Kevlar jumpsuit and a chrome biker's helmet with a visor. One of the figure's hands was on the handlebars of the scooter and the other clutching another helmet. Conan glanced back to see the child, but he was gone completely.

_Weird kid, _he thought.

"Are you Conan?" the rider asked. Apparently it was a woman in her mid to late thirties.

"Yeah," he replied. "Who are you?"

The rider removed her helmet. She had blonde hair tied in a duck's tail behind her head. Box glasses were perched above the high bridge of her nose. The rider also had blue eyes and an aura of grace and intimidation. Just by looking her in the eye, Conan almost felt inclined to run the other way.

"My name is Olivia R. Slade," she said. "I'm your handler for your stay in Colossus."

"You came on a scooter?" Conan asked.

"More efficient than a hover car," Slade replied. "Gas companies these days just rip people off." She pointed to a metal apparatus installed onto a portion of the scooter behind her. Elastic cables were tied to the apparatus' sides. "There's a rack and bungee cords for your luggage. That's why I asked you to pack light."

Conan checked the scooter's seat. "There's only room for two people here."

"Yes, what's the problem?"

"What about the kid from earlier?"

"What kid?" asked Slade. She looked genuinely confused.

"The one I was with earlier. Striped clothes and everything."

"You were by yourself just now."

"_That_ kid. The one with the contract?"

Slade glanced at Conan. "I really have no idea what you're talking about."

Conan stopped dead in his tracks. Didn't she see the child in front of him just a moment ago? Where did he go anyway? There was no way that somebody could magically disappear in less than one second on an open street.

_You're getting tired, _Conan thought to himself.

"Let's get you home," said Slade.

Without further argument, Conan strapped his duffel bag onto a rack installed to the back of the scooter. He then hopped behind Slade and wrapped his arms around her waist. Surprisingly enough, her core was almost as firm as the handlebars of the scooter.

"Have you ridden on the back of a scooter before?" Slade asked.

"My folks used to get me around like this," Conan replied.

Slade slipped her helmet back on. She gave another helmet to Conan. He put it on without question.

"Ready," he said.

Without another word, Slade revved her engine and the two of them sped off into the night.

* * *

**CM Academy West side, outside: 12:15 AM**

Even at night, the infamous CM Academy was something to marvel at.

The academy was formerly a castle belonging to a monarch of olden days, but now it was a facility for educational purposes. All its external buildings were built after the initial establishment of the main building, but all the structures were architecturally similar. Stone walls and high towers seemed to emit a glowing hue into the night sky. Even when Conan was two blocks away, he could see the outline of the academy very clearly in the dark environment. It did not look like a pleasant place to live in.

Slade stopped the scooter just in front of the school. An ominous flight of stone steps greeted the two of them as they slowed to a halt. She turned off the engine and jingled the vehicle's keys between her fingers. "Could you come with me?" she asked.

Conan removed his helmet and begun undoing the bungee cords tied to his duffel. "I'm ready," he replied. He then slung the duffel over his shoulder and began climbing the stairs.

Slade and Conan strolled in through the two glass doors of the entrance. They crossed a front lobby with a tiled granite floor and called an elevator to a higher level of the academy.

"I don't suppose you finished the student agenda on your way here, did you?" asked Slade.

"'CM Academy is an institute for educating the youth of tomorrow's industries and services,'" Conan quoted. "'The campus covers five acres with the main building alone and extends its campus with its sports fields.' We're entering one of four campuses designated for student housing."

Slade smiled. "Glad to hear. And you are familiar with our rules?"

"All sixty-three of them," Conan replied. "I had a lot of time for reading on the ride here."

The elevator arrived and the two passengers stepped on. Slade pressed a button on a touchscreen dial to her right. The elevator doors then closed and the two of them were ascending.

"Just tell me if I'm being too naggy, alright?" asked Slade.

"Why would you say that?"

Slade shrugged to herself. "Some of my students say I'm too pesky around them. Some called me 'mom' just to joke around."

"Are you a mom?"

Slade shook her head. "Well, I'm married, but my husband and I aren't going there yet."

Conan nodded respectfully. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Aren't you polite?" Slade mused. "You must be popular with the ladies at home, aren't you?"

"This is my home now, remember? There's nowhere else to go back to."

Slade's bubble of amusement popped. "Right," she replied as she regained her composure.

The remainder of the ride was spent in silence. The elevator doors opened and another student was standing before the doors. She had platinum blonde hair draped over half her face and a CM Academy uniform hastily thrown on. The student wore a dress shirt half-buttoned and a skirt hastily clipped around her waist. Her expression shifted from immediate surprise to extreme caution when she saw Conan.

The student reached for something at her thigh. Conan caught a quick glimpse of a revolver sheathed in a holster.

"Miss Paramour!" Slade exclaimed.

The girl paused. Her hand stopped halfway between her hip and the revolver.

"What are you doing out after curfew?" Slade demanded.

Paramour glanced to the side out of embarrassment. "I couldn't sleep, ma'am," she replied in a timid voice.

"Get back to your room immediately, young lady."

"Yes, ma'am," Paramour replied hastily.

She began to turn around and head down the hall behind her. "Wait," said Slade.

Paramour paused in her steps. The student cringed at the sound of Slade's voice. Conan saw her hand tempting to reach back for the revolver at her side.

"I want you to show our new student to his room," Slade commanded.

The student turned around. "Who is he, ma'am?"

Slade directed the student's attention to Conan. "His name is Conan Walker. He'll be staying with us for the next year as a student."

"With all due respect, ma'am," said Paramour, "I thought this was a single-ed dorm."

"West Side is customarily all female," Slade replied, "but a new policy is being implemented. West Side will become a co-ed dorm and will house rising juniors from now on."

The student paused. She didn't seem to like the thought of that.

_What's her problem? _Conan thought.

Slade turned her attention to her new student. "Conan," she said. "This is Lucy Paramour. She is a rising junior like you. You two will be living in the same dorm from now on."

"Hi," said Conan. He waved slightly.

Paramour, or rather Lucy, did not return the motion immediately. "Hello," she replied after a moment's hesitation.

"Conan will be living in room 4-D," said Slade. "Can you send him there, Miss Paramour?"

"Yes, ma'am," Lucy replied grudgingly. Slade saw to it that the two students walked side by side and down the hall. After thirty seconds of uncomfortable walking, Conan's handler re-entered the elevator and left the floor.

Lucy heard the elevator doors closing and glanced behind her. Conan heard a tremendous sigh come out of her mouth. "Sorry about that," she remarked. "What was your name again?"

"Conan," said the new student. "Do you have something against Mrs. Slade?"

"She just gives me the chills. Don't worry about it."

Despite his just meeting her, Conan could tell that Lucy had something troubling her. He felt the inherent need to ask about that discomfort, but now was not the time.

_You're not here to make friends, _Conan thought to himself. _Play along and get through the year._

The two walked farther down the hall and took a right turn. After a minute of additional walking, they stopped near a door at the end of the hall.

"Room 4-D," Lucy commented. "Do you have luggage other than your duffel?"

Conan shook his head. "I was required to only bring personal belongings that didn't weigh more than ten kilograms," he said while holding up the duffel.

Lucy opened the door and revealed the room. She flipped on a light near the entrance of the room. Inside the space was a bed installed into the wall, a metal wardrobe opposite of the bed, and a matching set of a wooden desk and revolving chair at the center of the room. A sink with a bathroom mirror was adjacent to the desk. There were no windows in the room: only cinderblock walls painted white. The room resembled a prison cell.

"Fun place," Conan remarked.

"A fresh uniform will be hung from your door in the morning. You'll wear that to CM Academy and for every weekday onwards. Do you have any questions?"

Conan glanced at Lucy. For someone who couldn't sleep well and had an unkempt appearance, she seemed to know more than he did. Did she know about the child from earlier? "Are students required to sign a contract before entering the school?" he asked.

"Contract?" Lucy asked. "Like a release form or medical records?"

"No, like a student confidentiality contract."

Lucy shook her head. "Not to my knowledge."

Conan glanced at her for a moment. He only noticed then that Paramour had electric blue eyes like he did. They were almost begging to pierce through his skull and see what was going on his head. Conan shuddered from looking at her.

Given that she almost drew a gun, there was a chance that she was authorized to shoot it. Certain CM Academy students were authorized to carry firearms while on campus. Whether it was sport or security, no one was to cross these particular students. Conan was familiar with guns, but not enough to make him unafraid of their users.

_Better act confident then. _"Never mind," he remarked with a shrug. "See you in the morning."

Lucy quietly shut the door as he entered the room.

Conan immediately dumped the duffel bag onto the floor. He whipped off his hoodie and hung it on a chair. Conan only wore a gritty undershirt and a pair of jeans, but he was too tired to feel any draft blowing into the room.

The boy took a quick look at himself in front of his personal mirror. He might have looked like a regular guy, were it not for a certain thing branded to him. A circular mark was left in the dead center of his chest and right over his heart. The mark was the size of his own fist and had small veins discoloring certain patches of skin across his torso.

Conan had no idea where the mark came from or when it first appeared. As far as he knew, he had the mark for as long as he could remember, dating back to when he was five years old. Whether it came from a past illness or a poor dealing with a street thug, he didn't know. In fact, he barely remembered anything about his life at the time.

He flicked off the lights and hopped into his own bed. As he lay in an unfamiliar place and in a cold bed, he had millions of questions swimming around in his head.

Why was he here? Who was that child? Who was Lucy? Why didn't Slade say anything about the contract? What was the contract? Why did Lucy try to pull a gun on him?

Conan clenched his head and pulled himself to sleep. Given how tired he really was, falling into slumber was easy enough.

* * *

**Colossus Downtown, back alley: Twenty minutes earlier**

Somewhere in the darkest night, there was the smallest flicker of low-life light.

Shady commerce was common in every city in the world. There was no reason the streets of Colossus wouldn't be populated by the same. In every corner and every alley, there were all varieties of crooks and slackers waiting for cash to scrounge. The thieves, the burglars, the murderers, and the slaves all roamed the night. Nowhere was free of any of the above.

In a certain alley in a public place, a ragtag gang of delinquents were drowning themselves in booze and mischief. Most were dressed in tattered jackets and hoodies, but each one was distinct through uniquely colored logos sprayed across their shirts and coats. The boys threw slander around their party and the girls threw insults and names back. Everyone was caught trash talking to their heart's content.

Among the few, a guy in a loose three-piece suit was getting tired. He checked his cell phone for the time. He cursed to himself.

"Gotta go," he said to the rest of the group. He downed the last of his beer before setting an empty can down.

"Stay!" everyone else pleaded.

The delinquent shook his head. "Got work tomorrow."

"You don't work," said one of the girls.

"Smuggling is work as long as it pays big bucks," he replied. He left before anyone could answer back.

The delinquent made a hurried strut out of the area and into the street. Despite the metropolitan setting around him, there were no cars to populate the street he was traveling along. Concrete buildings and asphalt streets lined the avenue that he was on. Aside from streetlights posted every five meters of the sidewalk, there was little to no light from the street.

He looked up. The moon was nearly full and shone an eerie white light down on the city of Colossus. He didn't know much about others, but he definitely loved nighttime. Just so long as nobody was going to roll him, he was going to be fine…

There was a pattering behind him. The sound almost resembled that of a dog running. He glanced around him. There was nobody behind him.

The delinquent feared little to nothing, but his lifestyle taught him otherwise. He reached for a knife sheathed in his belt. If there was somebody out there ready to mug him, he would be ready.

The delinquent kept walking down the street. He watched every corner and every dark area where a lurker might hide. He saw nothing, not even cars waiting for him. As far as he could tell, what he heard was purely from his imagination.

So why was he still so afraid?

A pattering of footsteps scrambled behind the delinquent. He turned to face what was coming for him. Again, he saw nothing. He now walked backwards to see if anything was following him from behind. He slowly paced from toe to heel with his knife ready in his hands. Nothing stirred and nothing appeared in front of him. If there was something out there, it wasn't coming.

"Who's there?" he demanded.

Silence greeting him first. A low groan followed soon after. The delinquent's heart skipped a beat. The groan came from behind him. He slowly turned his head to see what was coming for him. From the corners of his eyes, he saw a figure too grotesque to comprehend.

Before he could act, he tried to scream. He was too late. In one brief moment, the predator had bitten its meal and begun to feast.

No one heard the delinquent's cries for help until the morning came seven hours later. Every guttural noise and scream was drowned in pain and darkness until all of the victim's light was extinguished. Only in the morning that the people of Colossus knew one thing:

Tonight, a new species dominated the food chain of Colossus.

* * *

**CM Academy West side, command room: 12:25 AM**

Slade strolled into the command room with a stern look on her face. "How is he?" she asked.

A young man was sitting in a chair posted before a massive screen. A device with a single computer keyboard was what composed most of the space on the wall before the man. The screen showed a multitude of streams of footage from rooms within the West Side dorm. Each screen displayed a sleeping student of CM Academy within their respective rooms, except for two vacant rooms. Lucy Paramour just entered her own room and was proceeding to enter her bed. Conan was already sound asleep by the time Slade had checked the monitors.

The man had a firm stature even while sitting. He had brown hair long enough to fashion a mullet hairdo, but cut appropriately in front so he could see properly. A distinct line of facial hair dotted his chin and jaw line, but was shaved to be presentable to meet CM Academy standards. He normally wore some form of headgear to hold his front bangs up, but tonight he had his hair loosely hanging over his forehead. He was dressed in semi-formal attire: a button-up tee shirt and khaki trousers with polished leather shoes.

As Slade was walking in, the man was busy sipping a cup of coffee while observing Conan's room. He glanced at her with his dark brown eyes. "Fast asleep," he said.

"Anything unusual about him?" Slade asked.

"Not from what I can see," the man remarked. "You drove the scooter again, didn't you?"

Slade looked down at herself. She was still wearing the tight Kevlar jumpsuit. She didn't mind wearing the suit, even if it was hard to put on. However, Slade was wearing a regular business suit when she last saw him, but forgot to change back. Was she getting careless?

"Those things are less safe than hover cars," the man commented.

"Like a hovering vehicle is safer than a motorized bike?" Slade retorted.

"You know what I mean."

"Don't you also drive a motorcycle?"

The young man almost retorted, but then he held his tongue. "Guilty as charged," he said with a nod. "What were you able to gather?"

"He said he signed some contract before I picked him up, but that was about it."

The young man scoffed. "Maybe it's a false alarm."

"Maybe," said Slade. She tapped the man on the shoulder. "You have school tomorrow. Get some sleep."

The man nodded. "Senior year is something, huh?"

The two switched places. Now Slade was sitting and the man was standing. "Don't start complaining now, kid," she replied.

The young man shook his head playfully. "Who's complaining?" he said. "I look forward to shipping out after the year's done."

The handler nodded. "Anything detected outside the campus besides our students?" Slade asked.

"Nope," the man said. "It's strange sitting here and looking at these kids. What have they done to get our attention?"

Slade glanced at the multitude of students being filmed on camera at that moment. "They have what many don't: potential. At the very least, that makes them vulnerable to _them._"

The young man nodded solemnly. "If that's what it takes to keep the people safe, so be it."

He started to walk out of the room.

"Good night, Leon," she said.

Leon turned around and smiled at Slade. "Good night, Mrs. Slade," he replied.


	2. Chapter 2: First Impressions

_**Chapter 2**_

_**First Impressions**_

**CM Academy West side, Conan's room: 6:45 Am**

Conan was awake before Lucy knocked on his door.

Unable to sleep soundly, he managed to awaken from discomfort in his stomach. He awoke to the pounding of his head and the convulsing of his insides. Conan almost thought that he was going to puke, but he realized that his discomfort was not in his gastric system, but rather throughout his whole body. He found it hard to breathe and use his diaphragm to inhale and exhale comfortably. Conan didn't feel pain, only restricted use of his body's motor functions.

Chances were that he caught a cold last night, and he was just feeling the symptoms this morning. Influenza was entirely possible, but Conan was sure to get his shots before arriving in Colossus. Could he have caught an infection even though he was wearing long sleeves at night? Whatever the case, he needed to focus. Today was the first day of school.

_Can't miss out today, _he thought. _I hate making up schoolwork._

After pulling himself together, he rolled out of bed and stood up. After standing, the discomfort seemed to diminish and his breathing came easier. Conan perked himself up with his usual routine of physical jerks. First came fifty push-ups, then thirty five sit-ups. He would have done upside-down sit-ups and pull-ups if a bar was installed into his room, but he decided to not push himself too far today.

Despite his condition, he managed to complete all his exercises without hassle. A layer of sweat was condensing along his forehead and started to drip along his chest. By the time his brain figured out that he still felt ill, he had enough adrenaline to dull the discomfort.

A knocking came at his door when he was on sit-up number thirty five. He wiped the sweat off his brow and opened the door. Behind it was a more decently dressed Lucy waiting for him. Her dress shirt was tucked in behind the hem of her skirt and she wore a CM Academy jacket over her dress shirt. She had a more refined appearance as compared to her look last night, but her expression said otherwise.

"Good Mo—" she almost said. Lucy glanced at Conan from top to bottom. "Why are you covered in sweat?"

Conan took a deep breath. "I usually do a few exercises in the morning," he replied. He took it upon himself to not mention his sickness. The last thing he needed was a classmate he barely knew to cater him before school.

Lucy hesitated to glance away, and then she pointed to a uniform hanging from the exterior of Conan's door. "Mrs. Slade wanted me to show you to the main building. Your uniform's here. Another one will be issued for summer, so this is your spring and winter uniform. It should be sized appropriately from what you put on your application form. After you finish, we'll take a bus to the academy."

Conan nodded while he took the uniform. It was a three piece suit with a dress shirt, dark trousers, and a dark jacket. In addition, a blue tie was hanging from the collar of the shirt. Conan had enough knowledge to put on the suit, but the tie was the problem. He had no idea how to put on a tie.

"One moment please," he said. Conan quickly took the uniform and shut the door. After half a minute of shuffling, he emerged with his uniform on and properly dressed. The uniform had no footwear included, so he ended up wearing his steel-tipped boots with the uniform. Conan had his tie hanging loosely from his collar, but otherwise everything else was set.

Lucy was honestly surprised. Everything about the uniform was perfect: there were no creases along the bottom of the dress shirt, all the buttons were notched, and Conan's fly was zipped up. Lucy had enough accidental encounters with other classmates to see them horribly fail at dressing in uniform. Aside from the unorthodox footwear, Conan looked just like any other CM Academy student. The new student even managed to dress in a three piece uniform in less than a minute!

"That was fast," she remarked.

Conan nodded. "Thanks. Do I get a medal?"

Lucy ignored the comment and produced something from her jacket's interior pocket. Conan saw that it was a flash drive. "All your homework and materials are accessed through computers provided in class," she said. "You need a special flash drive with your student ID installed to access a computer. It's in your interior pocket."

Conan checked his jacket's interior pocket as well. He also produced a flash drive. To his surprise, his name was engraved on its surface as well as his grade. "Neat," he said.

Conan shut his door and followed Lucy down the hall and to the elevator. A small handful of female students were also following suit, but all of them were silent and walking briskly down the halls. Some glanced at him with surprise, but said nothing.

Conan was a stiff guy, but most of these students were struggling to stay serious. Most of them walked with purpose, but none did so with enthusiasm. None of them said anything, but he could tell that they were feeling a mix of fear and intimidation.

"Is CM Academy this strict?" Conan asked. "Or is it because they can't look sloppy during the day?"

"All the dorms are watched through cameras," said Lucy. "We don't know where they're bugged, but we are always evaluated on best behavior."

"I get that you guys, er, girls are expected to be on best behavior, but aren't cameras going too far?"

The two then entered the elevator with three other students. The doors immediately shut behind them. One of the other passengers, a male student, pressed the button for the lobby. Meanwhile, Lucy reached for Conan's tie.

"May I?" she proposed. "You can't enter the bus looking like that."

"Sure," Conan replied. He tried not to move too much while Lucy worked with the tie around his neck. "So about earlier, do you mind being watched?"

Lucy finished tying the tie halfway. "We do, but it's natural to feel nervous in school. We get more leisure time during the weekends, and the juniors and seniors are used to living in the dorms. Haven't you always been watched during the weekdays?"

As the tie was fixed and tightened, Conan nodded. "I have, but I'm fine with it. I really don't mind people always eyeballing me in broad daylight."

Lucy paused, and then she tried to hide a smirk. She turned back to the doors of the elevator. "You're a strange guy."

As the elevator doors opened, Conan shrugged. "Thanks. I get that a lot."

Without further conversation, Conan, Lucy, and their classmates headed for the school bus waiting outside.

* * *

**Cm Academy, main Campus: 7:45 AM**

Finding his homeroom was easy enough.

After referencing a bulletin board at the front of CM Academy, Conan found that his homeroom was 3-6 on the third floor. Much like the West side dorm, the main building was created with medieval architecture and stone walls. The halls were tiled with polished plaster and concrete fortifications and doors lined every hall. Conan's homeroom was located behind one of many wooden doors that lined the halls of the third floor.

Conan saw that his homeroom was a level space with eight rows of desks. The desks were clustered in groups of four and lined to form four columns across the room. Each desk was an economy ComDesk, a certain type of computer designed to serve as both a desk and a computer. Each desk's surface bore a unique screen that doubled as a touch screen notepad. For academic purposes, all the ComDesks were configured to only serve academic purposes. At the very least, they could be used to access websites designated by the curriculum while being used to take notes.

The majority of the ComDesks were occupied by CM Academy students who were drawing out their flash drives and accessing their computers. Each plugged in their flash drives into designated ports on the corners of their ComDesks. Aside from getting ready for class, some were engaging in small conversations while remaining alert. A larger ComDesk was centered at the front of the room, but no one occupied it. Conan reasoned that the teacher of his homeroom occupied that desk.

Conan found a pair of unoccupied ComDesks and plugged in his own flash drive. A red mark appeared on the ComDesk as soon as he did so.

"User: Walker, Conan," it said in a monotone voice. "This is not your assigned seat. Please request a teacher's assistance in finding your desk."

Conan glanced up. A handful of students glanced in his direction out of curiosity. He quickly disconnected his flash drive and started looking for the teacher. To his surprise, there was none present.

Conan glanced around to see if anyone he recognized was in this class. He had developed a nasty habit for trying to recognize new faces in classes he might share with people he knew.

After one last glance, he found one familiar face: Lucy. Now that he thought about it, they were both in the same grade this year. He remembered catching a glimpse of her name on the list of juniors in his homeroom. She was sitting at her own ComDesk with hands together and on her lap. Didn't she want to talk to anyone before class?

The doors to the homeroom opened. An individual dressed in a gray business suit strolled in with a stack of papers in hand and a flash drive in the other. She set down her belongings on a large ComDesk at the front of the room. The room grew silent out of respect. Conan recognized the teacher immediately.

"All rise!" said a student at the front of the room. Conan recognized this person as the class representative. "Present greetings!"

"Good morning, Mrs. Slade!" said the class unanimously. Conan ended up chiming in with the rest of his class.

Slade glanced around the room through her glasses. "Mr. Walker," she said, "why are you not in your seat?"

Conan realized that he was the only student standing. He was also between two columns and adjacent to the ComDesk that would not accept his flash drive. "I couldn't find my seat, ma'am," he replied.

"Any seat would do, Mr. Walker," the teacher replied. "Have you tried plugging in your flash drive?"

The rest of the class snickered. Slade had not heard the loud voice from the ComDesk Conan tried to access.

"This particular unit stated that my desk is somewhere else, ma'am," Conan replied with a consistent voice.

"How? That shouldn't be possible."

Conan briefly explained how his flash drive was rejected and how the desk made a loud noise shortly thereafter. "Did I use the wrong port?" he finally asked.

"All the desks did that this morning, Walker," said a student in the class.

Conan raised his eyebrows quizzically. "They did?"

The speaker identified himself by raising his hand. "Every person that plugged in their flash drives, their ComDesks rattled off the same way yours did."

Conan glanced at Lucy, who seemed to not understand what was going on either. "Does this happen often?" he asked.

The other student shook his head.

Slade walked over to Conan and held out her palm. He handed her his flash drive and she used it to access the ComDesk. To Conan's surprise, the ComDesk flashed green.

"There's no problem now," Slade remarked. "Take your seat."

"Yes, ma'am," Conan replied.

An unsettling wave of eyes brushed over Conan as he sat down. He was used to being in the limelight, but his sickness was making him dread the attention more so than usual. As Slade transitioned the class from a self-introduction to a brief class synopsis, Conan always felt a pair of eyes glaring at him. Who was looking at him?

When Slade was busy with her ComDesk, Conan turned slightly and glanced out of the corner of his eyes. A boy his age sitting in an adjacent ComDesk cluster turned away. He had an approximate height of 175 centimeters, but it was hard to tell when he was sitting. His hair was grown so that the hair at the nape of his neck would form a braid. A slight goatee was growing beneath his bottom lip and he had a devilish charm to the shape of his face. Who was this guy?

Now that he thought about it, Conan did recall seeing another male student at the dorm this morning. Slade had mentioned that West side had become a co-ed dorm, but he hadn't considered that some male students have already moved in. As he thought more carefully, he realized that the mysterious student was another resident in West side. If all else failed, Conan could find him in the dorm after class.

Upon closer inspection, Conan realized that there were small blotches of black under the student's fingernails. At first, Conan figured that the other student's fingers were probably filthy. He then realized that the student seemed to glance at his palm every now and then. Perhaps he was hiding something behind his hands. Whatever he was looking at, it was definitely important.

Conan remained alert until the end of homeroom. After forty five minutes of droning and orientation, an electronic noise chimed from an overhead speaker. It was CM Academy's equivalent of a bell ending the homeroom period.

Conan knew he couldn't bring up information out of somebody he just met during school hours. He needed some way to get him alone and ready to talk. He would need to wait until a lunch period or after school to get him to fess up. The other student was up to something, and Conan knew it. He just needed to wait.

Two periods later, Conan realized that the two had the same classes throughout the day.

As far as Conan could see, the majority of students in his homeroom were the same students he would have in his other classes throughout the day. He remembered that CM Academy had a policy to keep the students of one classroom relatively the same throughout every period of the day. That was very convenient: now he could keep an eye on the mysterious student.

The student still kept eyeballing Conan from a distance. The two weren't necessarily the same distance from each other every period, but Conan knew that he was watching him all the time. Was it because of his words earlier in Slade's class? That was entirely possible, but why should the other student glance at him?

Of all the students attending the school, Conan was probably the least interesting guy in CM Academy. But then again, he was a new transfer student. Chances were that he was the only new face in this junior class since their freshman year. He had had enough experiences being a fish out of water before to know how awkward being fresh meat was.

Conan expected to be picked on for being the new kid, but this time was different. Instead of being harassed through bullying, like most new students at school would be, it was almost as though Conan were a lab rat in someone else's maze. The feeling was not pleasant at all.

The third period of the day was the last period before lunch. A staunch old man was giving a brief history lesson when the overhead bell rang to end the period. If there was a time to question the student about his mannerisms, now was the time.

Conan took the initiative to swipe his flash drive and walk over to the student he eyed earlier. The other student was keeping to himself by playing with his thumbs.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" he asked politely. He did his best to hide any animosity in his words.

The other student glanced up. He seemed hesitant to answer. "Can I help you?" he asked.

If there was one thing that Conan hated, it was starting small talk. He had enough practice to get people talking, but he hated the act of breaking the ice all the same. "Not to sound weird, but I noticed that you were looking straight at me during these last few periods," he said.

"No I wasn't," the student replied.

Conan used his hands to direct the student's attention to his own cluster of ComDesks. "Not to burst your bubble or anything, but you always sit in a column adjacent to mine. You'd have to look forward to see the teacher, not to the side. If you're not looking at the teacher, you're looking at me."

The student brushed his braid behind his shoulder. "You have a problem, dude?"

A small audience was clustering around them, but the history teacher didn't seem to notice. Conan leaned in closer and looked the student. "I've seen your hands. You've got ink between your palms, and some of it's under your fingernails. That's probably ballpoint pen, and that stuff doesn't wash off with hand soap. Chances are that you scribbled down the answers to a test later on today…"

Conan paused to pry the student's hands open. The other student's palms had a list of names and corresponding letters written in ballpoint pen. The student's demeanor shifted from caution to surprise when Conan revealed the ink. The small audience almost gasped in unison.

"…or you rigged mine and everyone else's desks in homeroom."

The student's face flustered red. In the front of the room, Lucy seemed to take notice for a moment before dropping a stack of papers. She moved in to pick up her papers, but otherwise the class remained still. After a moment's pause, the other student started laughing.

"Nice," he said. "I didn't think anyone would notice."

Before Conan could respond, the history teacher clapped his hands to get everyone's attention. The tension faded for a brief moment. "Head to your lunch now!" he commanded.

The other student stood up and smiled. "The name's Victor Finn," he said. "I wasn't trying to mess with you or anything, but I'll tell you why I did it."

Conan was almost tempted to make the boy stay put, but he ended up following him outside the classroom. Now that they were in an open hallway, there was slightly more privacy than in a classroom with people. The audience from earlier almost dissipated when they closed the door, but Conan knew that they were listening in.

"So why do it?" Conan asked finally. Despite the agitation bubbling in his gut, he did his best to be civil.

Victor gave a smirk, but then held up his hand apologetically. "I did it to learn everyone's names." He held up his palm with the names and numbers. "I snuck into the school at five in the morning and downloaded a virus into each ComDesk in homeroom."

"Tampering with school property? Isn't that strictly prohibited?"

"It's a virus that cleans itself up by the end of the day," Victor replied. "I find it a hassle to learn everyone's names throughout the year, so I pulled this stunt to meet everyone without talking them."

_What were you thinking?_

Thankfully, the nearest student was at the other end of the hall and couldn't hear a thing. Otherwise, Victor would have gotten himself expelled. By the end of this conversation, Conan wanted to avoid that. If Victor was getting kicked out, Conan would have to get involved too, and he hated getting involved in crises like this one.

Conan almost retorted with annoyance, but he stopped himself. This was not the time to get mad. He felt upset that one of his classmates would stoop so low to humiliate everyone in class, but the anger was not controlled. Conan took a deep breath and allowed more air to reach his brain. He could handle this like a man.

"I don't have a problem with the stunt," said Conan. "I just thought it was weird that you kept looking at me like that, so I got curious and ended up questioning you like this."

Victor's smirk returned. "So were you planning on ratting me out?"

Conan shook his head. "Not a chance! I just wanted to know who you were. Well, without hacking your ComDesk."

Victor nodded. He was still cautious, but at least he was being friendly. "I'm glad you're cool with me."

"I know we just met," Conan continued. "But can we avoid this kind of stuff happening again? It's weird having to talk to Mrs. Slade right before class begins and all that."

Victor recalled Conan's brief session with Slade right as the bell rung. "I'm sorry about that."

The other student seemed to find the whole scenario a joke, but Conan was not keen on stirring more trouble. If it was cool, then it was cool. Victor almost walked away when someone in particular stepped out of the classroom.

"Victor!"

Conan took a quick glance at the speaker. It was Lucy.

"What?" Victor asked.

Lucy looked like she was ready to blow. Her face was beet red and her eyes close to leaking buckets. When she saw the two of them, her demeanor became even more drastic. At that moment, Conan almost thought he was looking at a barking puppy.

"Hey!" said Victor with a smile. "How you doin'?"

Lucy shut the door behind her and stormed up to Victor. "What is your problem?" she exclaimed. Her voice was level, but the intensity laced with it was enough to send both Victor and Conan reeling in place.

"I was just apologizing to this guy," Victor replied. "Nothing to cry over."

"Cry? I'm not crying!" Lucy retorted. Her aura screamed irritation, but something about her seemed off. Conan then realized that she was not really mad, not at Victor at least. What were they doing?

"It's over now," said Victor. "Me and the new guy are cool."

Lucy held up her right hand to point at him. "I knew it was you! Only you would have the nerve to hack my ComDesk!"

Conan remembered that every ComDesk was hacked before class. _So she's upset about having her name broadcasted. She doesn't seem _that _mad. If anything, she's horsing around._

The best way to get everyone to cool off was by interrupting them. "Excuse me," sad Conan. "Am I sensing some history here?"

Lucy and Victor glanced at him for a moment, and then back to each other. Conan almost saw the air combust in the space where their stares clashed.

"I'm not upset by this stunt," said Conan. "Victor did it to learn everyone's names, not to humiliate anyone. Lucy, I know you're upset, but we can talk it out like adults. Are we cool?"

Those last few words took a few seconds to sink in. Something must have happened, because both Lucy and victor stopped glaring at each other.

"Sorry about that," Lucy said to Conan. "I get into these moments with this moron every now and then."

"Yeah," said Victor. "We do that sometimes."

"So can we drop it?" asked Conan.

Lucy and Victor glanced at each other, but without any animosity in their gazes. "We're done here," said Victor. He tried to hide it, but Conan noticed that he was embarrassed at his behavior just now.

"Forget it happened," Lucy commented. Despite her effort to look strong, she was also sheepish about her own conduct.

Conan glanced over his shoulder. Unlike in the classroom, there was no audience watching their every move. There might have been cameras recording the whole scene, but at least the problem was resolved. Conan felt relieved.

The same history teacher from inside the classroom poked his head out from the doorway. At the same time, so did the small audience from earlier. "Can we head to lunch now?" he asked. "You kids shouldn't be out in the hall now!"

Conan, Lucy, and Victor looked at each other and decided to leave separately. Without further delay, the three of them went their separate ways.

Conan stepped outside and breathed in some fresh air. With less humidity in the air, he could think more clearly. Only then he realized something: he had little to no knowledge about preventing a fight between himself and other classmates. He hadn't intended to, but he somehow knew how to get on everyone's good side.

He was always the one picking fights. There was no way he would have been able to be a peace maker before.

* * *

**CM Academy west side, Command room: 12:15 AM**

Lucy found herself sitting somewhere she thought she would never come again.

The command room was a place designed to be both utilitarian and comfortable. A massive computer with a multitude of streams from cameras bugged across the West side dorm was installed into the whole wall across from her, but she already knew about the computer. A small coffee table was in the center of two sofas and two leather chairs. Lucy sat on the sofa and drummed her fingers along her lap.

The doors to the command room opened and Slade stepped in. Lucy glanced and realized that she was not followed.

"Where's Leon, ma'am?" she asked.

"On an errand," Slade replied. "I wanted him to look into something for me."

Lucy changed her attitude. "Is it about those things, ma'am?"

Slade took a seat in one of the two chairs. She then undid the top button and laid her head back against the back of her seat. "The same as before. Leon hasn't reported back yet, but he's close."

"_Them,_" was a bit of slang used between Lucy, Leon, and Slade. None of them really discussed what "they" were during the day, but as far as they knew, they were not human. In fact, Lucy hadn't been fully briefed as to what Slade and Leon were so concerned about. She only heard one word muttered between the two: Shadow.

As far as the trio was concerned, none of them had the nerve to openly mention what they were fighting against. Lucy barely knew enough to keep her curiosity satisfied, and yet she still desired to find answers. She sometimes wondered if Slade or Leon really knew what they were up against.

"Did they get anyone last night, ma'am?" Lucy asked.

"I'm afraid so. A victim of twenty two years was hospitalized after acute trauma and severe blood loss. I went to see him after school. He's missing a few screws, if you know what I mean."

Lucy was fully aware of the symptoms. _Their_ victims were always caught alone at night and completely off guard. No one really knew what happened to them, but something happened to their minds after an encounter. Besides suffering multiple lacerations and severe blood loss, the victims were always driven mad by what they saw and could not tell anyone what they experienced. As far as anyone could tell, whatever the victims saw drove them mad.

"It's weird facing something you haven't seen, ma'am," said Lucy.

"True," Slade remarked, "but we have to find countermeasures, right?"

Lucy did not respond. She disliked responding to every one of her teacher's statement with "ma'am" attached to the end of the sentence. She knew that Mrs. Slade was her superior, but they knew each other better than student and teacher. Couldn't she allow for "ma'am" to be dropped at times like these?

The student glanced over to the computer across from her. One particular part of the screen showed live footage from Conan's room. Right now, he was sound asleep and in his own bed. Lucy almost felt pity for him. He was held in an unfamiliar place and was always being watched. He said that he was alright with being so, but she felt otherwise.

"Don't you think it's weird watching them, ma'am?" asked Lucy. "The people in the dorm, I mean."

Slade also glanced at the massive screen, but she did not share the same concern as her student. "We do it to watch for those with potential. Every other head in each dorm is doing the same. If they have potential, it will show at midnight."

"How could you tell?" asked Lucy.

"Every night, there is a phenomenon dubbed as the Dark Hour," Slade explained. "People without the potential are subject to the effects of the Dark Hour. One such effect is a temporary lapse in a person's brain activity.

"If you have potential, you do not experience a lapse in brain waves during the night. Although everyone is asleep, there should be a consistent level of brain activity throughout the night. That activity stimulates slight movements among the students as they sleep. People without potential experience the lapse, and evidently they stop twitching at night. As far as we can see, you, Victor, and Conan are the only students in this dorm to not experience this effect."

Lucy nodded, even though she really did not understand enough to ease her anxiety. What was Slade not telling her?

"By the way," said Slade. "I managed to get a word in with the student counselors when arranging for everyone's schedules. I managed to get you, Conan, and Victor in the same class and dorm."

Lucy was too surprised to answer. Her homeroom teacher was responsible for putting her with that oaf, Victor? Lucy could barely contain herself when she and he were bashing heads in the hallway!

With anxiety building up, Lucy felt the need to speak up. The question was what to ask. She stared at the coffee table in front of her, and then she brought up the nerve to ask.

"Why put me up with a new kid and a class clown?" she finally asked. Lucy didn't mind forgetting to add a "ma'am" at the end of her sentence.

"I thought you three would work well together," said Slade. She lifted her head enough to glance at Lucy.

"Victor and I can barely tolerate each other!"

"Mind yourself, Miss Paramour," Slade commanded. She gave a cold stare at her student, who responded by straightening up in her seat. "I also did it because you three have the potential."

Lucy took a moment to think about her next words carefully. "So you think they can handle the night?"

Before Slade could answer, there was a buzzing resonating through the room. The teacher reached into her jacket and held up a cell phone. She checked the caller ID. Leon was calling.

Slade pressed the answer button and selected the speaker phone option. Whatever Leon was calling about, Lucy deserved to hear it.

A moment of silence passed, and then there was a blast on the other end of the phone. Somewhere outside, another blast echoed through the streets.

"We've got trouble!" shouted a voice on the other end.

Slade and Lucy straightened up and leaned in. "Is it one of them?" she asked.

Another burst resonated. An echo sounded again, but closer to the building. "Yeah, but it's a big one. I've wasted five shells on it and it's still coming!"

"Can you handle it?" asked Slade.

"Negative!" Leon sounded like he was out of breath. "It just keeps coming!"

"I'm coming to you!" Slade said while standing up. "Tell me where you are and—"

"Too late!" Leon retorted. "I'm right outside the dorm! It's coming for you guys!"


	3. Chapter 3: Magician

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Magician**_

**CM Academy West side, rooftop: 12:25 Am**

Victor was feeling rotten even before he heard the shotgun.

Another day had gone down the drain, and it was all thanks to a no-name transfer student who upstaged him. Victor had the plan all figured out. All he had to do was sneak into the school with a key he swiped from a janitor and download a homebrewed virus into each ComDesk in his homeroom. He would have gotten away with it too, if it weren't for Mr. Detective.

Victor paced around the rooftop with his hands in his pockets and the wind biting at his face. His black braid flopped helplessly in the wind and his head was boiling with blood and irritation. Victor thought he looked pathetic walking around at night on a rooftop by himself, but this was the best way for him to sort out his thoughts. Now that he was living in a new dorm, he had no one to talk to about his problems.

If there was any reason to why he did what he did today, it was to get noticed. From the early age of seven, Victor found an impulsive need to draw attention to himself. His earliest stunts involved planting thumb tacks on the teacher's chair and painting her ComDesk black, but he wasn't satisfied with such antics. Over the years, he learned how to hack computers and pickpocket cash and keys. He would then use his talents to try bragging about his exploits, but most of his endeavors were never enough to satisfy him. Victor always remembered to return what he stole, but nothing seemed to get him the attention he wanted.

His plan this year was his most ambitious yet. The idea was that Victor would use the virus to get everyone's names without speaking with them. He would write down everyone's names and seat numbers for future reference, and then memorize the notes he made to look like he knew the class like the back of his hand. When the day was out and the virus was not a problem, Victor would brag about making the virus and get the limelight. He probably wouldn't get the most positive remarks about his stunt, but at least he would get the attention he deserved.

And then there was the new guy. Victor had heard that Conan arrived into town in the middle of the night and knew no one within one hundred kilometers. Nobody had seen him before the first day of school, and after getting singled out by Victor's virus, he made a scene afterward and successfully found out Victor was the student responsible.

Victor didn't mind someone else stealing his thunder. In fact, he was getting too adept at getting upstaged easily. He was only mad at Conan's sudden rise to fame.

Victor used the heel of his academy-issued shoe to kick the concrete below him. "Stupid new kid," he muttered to himself.

He conjured dark thoughts around his brain until a loud boom sounded in the distance. Victor paused and glanced in the direction of the explosion. After waiting a few tense seconds, another burst erupted through the air. This time, it was much louder.

"What the hell?" he muttered to himself.

Victor cautiously paced over to the edge of the rooftop and glanced down. A metal fence was posted around the building to prevent anyone from accidentally falling five stories to the ground. The would-be joker leaned against the fence and looked into the streets below. He saw little to nothing in the direction of the noise.

Victor shook his head. "No way I heard that," he said to himself. "Just me talking to myself, and I'm hearing things that aren't there..."

A dull thud shook the rooftop. Victor's heart skipped a beat. Whatever shook the roof, it was right behind him. He was tempted to see what caused the thud, but something made him freeze in place. Victor had no idea what he would see, but there were few things that could carry enough force to shake a building.

Curiosity overwhelmed his better judgment. He slowly turned around to see what had just jumped behind him.

A horrific face just like his was looking right back at him. It had golden irises and a smile too sinister to be human.

* * *

**CM Academy West side, Lobby: meanwhile**

Leon was having a bad night.

He had a massive gash across his torso and his left shoulder was dislocated. His dress shirt had a growing patch of red flowing down and across the front and his trousers were splattered with mud. A coating of sweat covered his face and fear intoxicated his demeanor in every visible aspect. Needless to say, he was not looking good.

He slammed the doors behind him and leaned against them to barricade the entrance. Leon pressed his good arm against the doors while holding onto a shotgun with three shells loaded. After a moment's pause, the doors were met with brute force bursting inwards. Leon barely held his ground as the doors barely held together. He lifted the shotgun and blind fired once through the entrance. The beast outside writhed in pain, but did not die. Leon took the opportunity to shove the doors back and turn the lock.

At that moment, Slade and Lucy dashed into the lobby. They saw Leon's gritty appearance. "What happened?" Slade demanded.

Leon dug through his pockets for more shotgun shells. Unfortunately, he had none. "I got ambushed on the way back from the hospital," he grunted. "Damn thing jumped me halfway through Main Street."

Lucy whipped off her uniform jacket and tried to use it to stop the bleeding. Upon contact, the jacket's colors became even darker with a new shade of scarlet. "Where did it come from?" she asked.

Leon shook his head. He listened for the beast outside, but he heard nothing. "Don't know. Maybe it came from somebody at school today?"

"'Came'?" Lucy asked.

"I'll explain later," said Slade. "Lucy, get Conan! You two need take the back door and leave!"

Lucy's gut sank. "What about the other students here?"

"You can only save those with potential," Leon replied. He positioned himself into a more comfortable position to barricade the door. "Nobody's awake now. And even if they were, hustling everybody in the dorm will cause mass panic. They would rip each other apart while escaping. Leave them! Get Conan now!"

Lucy dreaded the thought. She was not terribly attached to anyone in the dorm, but those orders were more than cruel. Should she have saved whoever she could now? Leon did have a point, but what could she do to save anyone? She couldn't fight, and she had never used her revolver before. Not on an enemy, at least.

"Isn't there another way?" she asked.

Slade ran around to help Leon barricade the door. "Leon and I will take it on!" she proclaimed. "You're the only one to get Conan! If you wake anyone else, you'll waste time and both of you will die! Stop wasting time!"

Lucy was always anxious at night, but the prescence of an unseen monster outside was more than enough to scare her out of her wits. She hadn't experienced fear often, but this was an occasion when she wanted to scream. Lucy almost convinced herself to drop into a ball and sob. The childish anxiety brewing was begging to make her weak.

That weakness couldn't happen. She needed to do what she was told. If Slade needed something done, Lucy was the one to get that task done.

So what if Lucy couldn't kill something? She wasn't dead yet.

Without further delay, Lucy raced for the elevator.

* * *

**CM Academy West side, Conan's room: 12:30 AM**

Conan knew a shotgun blast when he heard one.

Even through the concrete walls, there was a dull thud that punched through the air around him. Conan wondered if anyone else had heard the noise, but he knew his own hearing was always sensitive. He wondered what was going on outside.

Conan had gone to sleep in his undershirt and jeans, as he felt more comfortable wearing those clothes to sleep. He jerked himself out of bed and whipped on his hoodie hanging from the chair. Just as he zipped it up, there was a loud knocking on his door.

"Hey!" said a familiar voice. It was Lucy. "You awake? Sorry, but I'm coming in!"

Conan just put on his boots when Lucy barged into his room. It was only then that Conan realized that his room had no lock on its handle. Could anyone barge into his room at night?

Lucy wore an expression of both fear and excitement. For Conan, that was an expression he hadn't seen before. "Good," she said, "you're awake."

"What's happening?" said Conan. He tried his best to play dumb, even though he knew that the situation was serious. "Did a gas pipe blow?"

"I'll explain later," said Lucy. She reached for her revolver and whipped it out. She presented it to Conan. "Can you use one of these?" she asked.

Conan glanced at the gun. He knew what it was, of course, but the notion of someone willingly handing him a gun was unfamiliar. There was no way someone in their right mind would hand a stranger a firearm in the middle of the night. Either Lucy was asking for a bullet, or she needed him to shoot something for her.

"Yeah," Conan replied while taking the gun, "but what about you?"

"I'll manage." Lucy grabbed Conan by his wrist and pulled him out of his room. "Just follow me and keep your eyes peeled for anything unordinary!"

Conan was puzzled. "Like what?" he asked.

"Kill anything dark, armed or inhuman."

The duo started hitting a sprint down the hall. Out of the corners of his eyes, Conan realized that every door was closed. If those doors were closed, were the people inside their rooms?

"Why isn't everyone else getting evacuated?" he asked.

"No time!" Lucy retorted. She pulled her classmate around a hall and down a flight of stairs. In a few fast-paced flights of stairs, they reached the ground floor.

Lucy was standing before a metal door and out of breath. Conan noticed that the door had a luminescent sign that indicated that it was the exit. The two were standing behind an emergency exit for the dorm.

Conan felt slightly flustered from running down the stairs, but Lucy was still struggling to catch her breath. "We should be good from here," she choked through breaths.

A wave of static noise pierced the air and the atmosphere smelled of ozone. Lucy paused and looked up at the roof. Conan almost felt like he was sitting an airplane being struck by lightning. To his surprise, he didn't feel as though the atmosphere was threatening to explode. Although he did not feel in danger from the air, Conan realized that there were things at work tonight he couldn't begin to explain.

_Paramour, can you hear me?_

Did that just happen? Conan just heard a voice in his head. The speaker almost sounded like Slade. He almost heard it with his ears, and the message came just as clearly as a person speaking through a telephone. If this was Slade, how was she doing that?

Lucy seemed to notice the voice as well. "I have Conan!" she exclaimed, "we're at the exit!"

_Leon and I almost finished one of them off,_ Slade replied. _But it's not the one Leon saw earlier._

"What does that mean?" asked Conan out loud.

_Paramour, there's another Shadow coming for you!_

A loud bashing came from the exit door. Lucy jumped at the noise. "You've got to be kidding me!" she exclaimed.

_Head for the roof!_ Slade replied. _We'll cut it off as soon as we're finished here!_

This time, Conan didn't try to question Lucy pulling him back up the stairs. He was feeling fear intoxicate his mind now that he was running from something he couldn't comprehend.

The two raced back up the stairs with the threat of an unseen enemy behind them. Conan started to feel himself run short of breath, but he pushed himself to keep running. He held the revolver firmly in his hand, but now he was wondering if the little thing was enough to defend him and Lucy.

After a quick dash up four flights of stairs, Conan and Lucy reached the door leading to the rooftop. Conan turned the handle and shoved against the metal exit with his shoulder. The door didn't budge. Something was keeping it closed.

_Did someone lock it from outside? _Conan asked himself. "Help me push!" he commanded.

Lucy and Conan lined up parallel to each other and ready to shove. They ran into the door, but it still didn't budge. Frustrated, Conan glanced around the barrier before him to find anything to help open it. He saw that two metal hinges, one at eye level and another at waist level, were holding the door fixed to the wall. In that moment, Conan got a desperate idea.

"Stand back!" he shouted. Conan flashed the revolver and pointed it at the hinges.

Despite the recent series of unexplained events, Lucy gave an earnest look of surprise. "What are you—?"

Conan fired two shots into an upper hinge and two more shots in the lower hinge. Each shot had the magnitude of a rickety gas engine, and the noise carried throughout the entire dorm. Lucy reactively plugged her ears and turned away to avoid any ricocheting bullets.

Conan's hearing was momentarily shot, but he realized that the hinges were now busted. He gave the door another good shove. It seemed to give way slightly.

"Come on!" Conan shouted.

"Are you crazy?" Lucy inquired. "You wasted bullets by opening a door?"

"I don't know what's chasing us," Conan continued. "But it sure as hell is too big to be taken down by bullets."

Lucy almost retorted, but then she heard a dull thud hit the building. The impact seemed to rattle everything fixed to the floor, and all the walls seemed to shudder in response. Lucy ended up taking a ramming position with Conan without further debate. The two shoved once more, and the door blew open.

The door fell apart as it hung from its handle rather than its hinges. Conan and Lucy were now standing in the open air of the roof, and the night sky was well above them. An ominous moon illuminated everything around them, and the concrete below them glowed with a slightly green tint. Aside from them, there was another person on the roof: Victor Finn.

Before either Conan or Lucy could say anything, they realized there was something else with them on the roof. In the shroud of night, what they saw was nearly invisible against the dark sky. Standing beside Victor was something the height of a person, but masked in a dark mist. Conan also realized that the thing he was looking at looked like a person, but had a savage aura about it.

The most disturbing feature of the entity was that it dressed, smirked, and physically resembled Victor in every way. Aside from having a pair of golden irises, it seemed to be a perfect doppelganger of the student himself.

Conan felt a chill run down his spine when he looked at it. He compared the feeling in his gut to that of a sheep looking at a wolf dressed in sheep's clothing. Whatever he was looking at, no matter how human it seemed, was eager to bite his head off.

"You've got to be kidding me," Lucy gasped.

Despite the amount of noise the two newcomers had produced, Victor seemed to not notice. He stood on the opposite end of the rooftop and all his attention was fixed on the thing in front of him. His expression was just as shocked as those of his classmates.

"Everyone always squirms," said the Victor shrouded in mist, "your 'family', your 'friends,' and you especially. Seriously, what gives? What are you afraid of?"

The Victor not shrouded in mist stepped back. He was almost too scared to respond. "What the hell is this?" he demanded.

The other Victor made a mocking motion with his hands. "I prance around like a fool just to get everyone's respect. Wait, did I say respect? I meant attention."

"You don't know me," Victor retorted. He took a fighting stance.

The other Victor seemed to laugh at the notion. "You know how I see you? You look like a monkey, a stupid oaf with nothing to do but be a pain in the ass for everyone around you. And for what? The limelight? The five minutes of fame? What are you looking for? Respect?"

Despite the bizarre chain of events, Victor was starting to lose his nerve. Rather than becoming angrier, he became more and more afraid. Even from across the rooftop, that much was obvious. The other Victor knew too much.

"What the hell are you?" Victor demanded.

"I am everything you fail to accept about yourself," the other Victor replied with a devilish smile. "Unlike you, I don't lie to get friends and I don't BS myself when I'm alone. That's it: you're all alone. You've had no one to hold your hand and no one to tell you what you want to hear."

"Liar!"

"'Liar?' But I know what's going on in your head. You think I'm a liar? Look at yourself. You've been feeding yourself lies for years, and by now you forgot what the truth was. You're the liar here."

Victor's nerve finally snapped. "You're not me!" he shouted. His voice carried across the roof and across the freezing air.

The other Victor smiled. His expression twisted his face even more so until it barely resembled that of a sane person's own. "Say it again, I dare you."

Across the area, Conan was just as confused as both of his classmates. However, he realized where this was going. Somewhere in his gut, he knew that Victor was just as vulnerable as a minnow to a shark. Conan lifted the revolver.

"Victor!" he shouted. "Get out of there!"

Victor didn't seem to hear Conan. His mind was failing the man as his own confusion was growing. In his state, there was no stopping what he would say next.

The clown's expression turned sour and his shock finally erupted. "You're not me!" he shouted with all the air in his lungs. "You're nothing like me!"

The other Victor started laughing like a madman. The black mist around him thickened and swirled around him. Whatever unholy work was being done here, it needed to end now. Conan took the initiative to pull the trigger twice.

The lead passed straight through the other Victor. He seemed to laugh as the mist swallowed the lead. The real Victor stumbled over himself while avoiding getting shot. Meanwhile, the mist around the other Victor was only getting thicker.

Conan was stuck at a standstill. He had just used the last of his ammunition, and he had little to no knowledge of what to do next. The other Victor was now completely engulfed in black mist and was doing something too sinister to allow happen. Behind the mist, his form started shifting dramatically. He grew new appendages across his torso and his torso elongated to impossible proportions. The other Victor was definitely not human, and it was getting ready to go in for the kill.

This thing had to be the beast that was chasing them. A thousand questions swam around in his mind. What was it? How could Conan fight it? Could he fight it at all?

_What the hell do I do now?_

The world slowed down for the moment. In Conan's eye, the other Victor stopped engulfing himself in mist so quickly. Time diminished the rooftop was still. Conan also slowed down with the world, but something was different. Deep in his gut, he felt a familiar presence with him. Something else was here.

Out of the corner of his eye, Conan caught a glimpse of a certain individual. He saw the same child he first greeted on his first night in Colossus. The child was looking at Conan straight in the eye. He then raised his right hand and pointed his index finger at his temple.

"Go on," he said, "Can you free your other self?"

Conan glanced down at the gun in his hands. It was a simple tool that could only fire lead, but what good was it now? Conan dropped the thing and watched it fall. He glanced back up and heard an ominous voice in his mind like before.

_I art thou, and thou art I..._

Conan clenched his eyes. A strange fire was burning him from the inside out. Rather than inflicting pain, he noticed that he seemed to radiate some bizarre light. One quick glance at his palm, and he realized that he his palm was glowing a distinct electric blue. Out of the empty hand, something rectangular was materializing quickly. It was a unique card.

The world still moved in slow motion. The child disappeared, but another presence took its place. Conan heard a voice in head and unwittingly chanted a single word.

"Persona," he recited.

The object in his palm finally appeared as a solid object. It was a card that magically spun on a corner in midair so both sides could be seen. One of its faces was blank and the other bore the image of a color-contrasted face split down its middle. The blank face glowed and the card disappeared.

Conan saw a monstrous being appear before him. It came as a silhouette, and then as a floating piece of convoluted metal. One real-time second later, a new figure completely emerged from the blue light and before Conan. Tonight's events were startling enough, but the new monster took everyone by surprise.

The being was a floating creature with dark metal skin and blue luminescent lights riddled across its body. It had a humanoid figure, but towered 300 centimeters and had limbs twice the lengths of those of a regular person. It had a serpentine helmet with three horn-shaped plates hanging from its forehead, and its eyes glowed with an ominous light. A pair of wings with blades of light for feathers was folded along the length of its back. To further add to the intimidating figure, a giant blade pierced through its chest, causing it to be permanently hunched forward.

"I am the Black Ace," it proclaimed with the voice deep enough to rattle any man. "And I will rend the world asunder."

Lucy, an already stunned Victor, the other Victor, and Conan were all speechless. The other Victor even stopped transforming behind the mist just to see what was happening. The monstrous figure unfurled its luminescent wings, opened its hideous mouth connected to its helmet, and screamed.

A horrid screeching noise erupted from its throat both high and shrill enough to send anyone who heard it reeling. Conan ended up crumpling to his knees and clutching at his ears. Lucy fell over and screamed from the pain. Victor could do little to escape the blast besides clutching his head and falling flat on his back.

The other Victor seemed to suffer the worst. His hideous form behind the mist was mutating and deforming as though the presence of the figure was the cause. He was reeling and convulsing on himself, but he could not move. His physical state was too premature to get him to evade the unholy scream.

The Black Ace reached for the blade piercing his chest. With one swing, he drew the weapon with ease and a burst of stardust poured from the open wound. He flew at the mist and charged right in. Behind the shroud, little could be seen besides a flurry of shadows and clashes of blades. The Black Ace and the other Victor engaged in a brawl so intense that the two of them were shoved into the fence surrounding the rooftop. The fence was blown back and a massive dent warped the entire face of the wiring.

The most horrifying part of the clash was the sound produced. Conan's ears were shot, but he distinctly heard the horrible sound of ripping and hacking. Whatever was being cut up, it wasn't pretty. The mist shrouded most of the fight, but the other Victor was obviously screaming. His monstrous figure was shrinking as the Black Ace was doing its work with the blade. Too soon, the other Victor was hacked down to half its original size.

Conan desperately held out his hand. He had no idea if this thing appeared because of him or if he could control it. He tried to say anything, but all his strength seemed to have left him. It seemed that the Black Ace had taken his energy when he appeared. Now Conan didn't have the knowledge or means to stop it.

A hurried pace of footsteps came from behind. Two familiar people emerged. One held a fully loaded shotgun and the other a pistol. Leon and Slade took aim and opened fire at the mist.

The same horrid noises came from the mist, but from both the other Victor and the Black Ace. Their shrieking seemed to blend into one harmonious discord of sound. Despite the level of shrieking, Leon and Slade kept shooting until they were both empty. After the air filled with gunshots and smoke, the discord of screams stopped. All was still.

The black mist cleared up. Lying on the pavement of the roof was the broken form of the other Victor in a crumpled heap, but still alive. The Black Ace was standing still and glaring at the two newcomers. Bullet holes riddled its metallic hide and its form seemed to shimmer like static on a television screen. He almost threatened to charge once more, but started to disappear from its toes all the way to its serpentine helmet. Rather than make another scream, it focused on Conan, who was still kneeling in shock.

"Another time, master," he said. The Black Ace faded into the night soon after.

Slade now stood in a place littered with empty shells. She kicked some aside as she made her way to Lucy. The student was unharmed, but the events of the past night were too much stress for her to handle. As soon as Slade had picked her up, she started sobbing and dug her face into Slade's shoulder.

Conan happened to catch a glimpse of the notion. He couldn't blame Lucy for crying after the events that transpired tonight.

Leon was still badly injured, but he managed to hobble over to the real Victor sprawled over the floor. The latter was unhurt, but still hopelessly confused by the past events. Leon helped him stand. He then pointed to the broken form lying down before them.

"That is your Shadow," he finally said. He took shallow breaths to articulate every word he used. "It is a demon that was born from your emotions and appeared tonight to devour your soul. It came to eat you, but we stopped him."

Victor sucked in a deep breath of air. His brain was still charged with fear, but he managed to choke out one sentence. "Is it over?" he asked.

"A Shadow cannot die if it came directly from a living person," Leon said, "the only way to keep it down is to accept it. Whatever it said about you, whatever you heard that you didn't want to hear, that's what you need to accept. You can't deny what your Shadow said to you."

Victor looked at the other man with slight disbelief, but decided to believe him. If more than one supernatural shenanigan happened in one night, there was no chance that Victor could afford to pretend none of it was real. He decided to do as Leon said.

Victor was led to stand next to the shadow. The other Victor glanced up through a beaten expression and gave a slight smirk. Below the neck, his body was an unrecognizable dark mass of flesh and bone, but the face remained human at least. Victor didn't feel strange looking into his own face anymore.

"I've said and done things I'm not proud of," he started to say. "And I've made many more enemies than I have with finding friends. I thought I could fix it all by being the idiot and making everyone laugh. The truth is that I'm scared of getting to close to anyone without getting myself hurt. You are me, and I am you."

The other Victor's expression seemed to lighten up. The once-sinister face relaxed and closed its eyes. The entire mass that once constituted the other Victor's body disintegrated and glowed with the same blue light that came from Conan moments before. Once the whole mass of the Shadow's remains became pure light, a floating card appeared before Victor. He clenched it and held onto it before it finally disappeared just like Conan's card did.

Conan managed to squeeze out the last of his energy to watch these events unfold about him. As soon as the card disappeared, he fell into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: SEES

_**Hey there Reader!**_

_**This is a story working in progress, so there are a number of things that can be done to improve the quality of this fan fiction as a whole.**_

_**If you have any ideas as to how this chapter can be improved, just type up a review down below!**_

_**Every review counts!**_

_**Enjoy the chapter!**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**S.E.E.S**_

Conan knew he couldn't be dead.

If he were dead, he would be roasting over an open fire in a cave deep underground. At least that was what he supposed the afterlife was like. He wouldn't have landed anywhere painless or peaceful after being put down.

He awoke sitting in an ornate chair with no armrests and an intricate back installed. The chair was placed in the center of a square room with a velvet carpet that stretched twenty-five square meters. Before him was a small circular table with a peculiar star design engraved into its surface. Behind the table was a wide leather couch with a strange man sitting at its center.

The man was a peculiar fellow. He cradled his head with both his hands in a relaxed position, which seemed to make him smaller than he really was. In reality, he was a tall figure leaning far forward with lanky limbs bent to appear shorter than they really were. The man himself had a pale complexion, bloodshot eyes, and a long nose. He had pointed ears and a permanent grin on his face.

Another person was standing to his left. It was a lady with an ageless complexion and cunning charm. She had skin as white as porcelain and hair equally as pale. The lady wore a sleeveless dress with circular designs that ran along the center and blue gloves that covered everything up to half her forearms. Her eyes glowed with an unnatural golden tint, which seemed to be all knowing as well as eternally curious. She smiled back at Conan.

"Hello there," said the strange man.

Conan hesitated to answer. "Hey," he replied with a feeble wave.

"My name is Igor. I am delighted to make your acquaintance. This place exists between dream and reality, mind over matter. It's been years since we've had a guest. And this is my assistant, Elizabeth."

"Pleased to meet you," the lady said with a smile.

"Now then, why don't you introduce yourself?"

Conan remembered to check behind him to see if there was an exit. To his surprise, the entire area was sealed behind four velvet walls. "Conan Walker," he replied. The words seemed to pour out like quicksilver from a melting pot.

Igor waved his hand. The same card that appeared before Conan moments earlier appeared before him now. "I have had many guests in the Velvet Room, but you are most peculiar. While others possess the gift of a trait dubbed the Wild Card, you hold something different. I have never seen such a thing emerge from a person."

Conan recalled the Black Ace. Igor chuckled. He seemed to know what Conan was thinking about even though he never mentioned it.

"I am terribly sorry you had to see that so suddenly, but I suppose you had to learn of its existence sooner or later. You became unconscious after awakening to your 'power.' It's nothing to worry about, though. So, just relax. That power is called a Persona. It is a manifestation of your psyche."

"A what?" Conan inquired.

"It may take some time to fully comprehend. A Persona is a facet of your personality that surfaces as you react to external stimuli. You can think of it as a mask that protects you as you brave many hardships. That being said, your power is still weak."

Conan almost retorted, but deep down, he knew Igor was right. Whatever the Black Ace was, it was too powerful for him to control. Although Conan could call him forth, he had no idea how to subdue him or make him heed his command. He didn't even know if it could take commands. He had no idea if his memories of the event were some bad dream or not. Was this room a dream as well?

"When you use your Persona ability, you must channel your inner strength. The ability evolves as you develop your emotional ties with others. The stronger your links, the more powerful your Persona. These links are more easily forged if you have the Wild Card.

"I cannot explain why, but you do not possess the Wild Card. I had thought it impossible for anyone without it to enter the Velvet Room…"

Igor paused in thought. "I suppose that it has happened before. Only those who have signed the contract can enter this place. Henceforth, you shall be welcome here in the Velvet Room. You are destined to hone your unique ability, and you will require my help to do so."

Igor leaned in closer. Conan ended up doing the same. "I only ask one thing in return, that you abide by the contract, and assume responsibility for the choices that you make."

Conan was speechless. There was no way that this place was real. He was just on a rooftop with a monster about to flatten him, and he somehow ended up here. If this was a dream, it was too bizarre to be something he concocted. If this wasn't a dream, then how in the world did he get here?

"Can I control the Black Ace?" Conan asked.

"Not as you are now. Your Persona will always be a facet of yourself that you can never change, so it will always be in you. I cannot remove you of your Persona, but I can seal a portion of its power."

Igor moved his hand in the air. Wherever his fingers crossed, a fine glowing light was produced. He eventually traced a six point star within a perfect circle. The glowing card before him floated to the circle's center. The card disappeared, and then a familiar nose was heard. Conan could hear the Black Ace's roar deep within him as it was being affected by Igor's ritual. Whatever Igor was doing, it was making the Black Ace suffer. The glowing card reappeared, and the screaming subsided within the boy's soul.

Igor presented the card to Conan, who accepted it. He examined the card and realized that it bore a new picture to a previously blank face. Instead of the figure of the Black Ace, it was a different subject he couldn't tell heads or tails of.

"This is Gladius," said Igor, "he is another form of your true Persona. You will use him until you become strong enough to use the Black Ace in your trials."

The card disappeared, and the boy felt a slight warmth in his heart as his Persona was returned to him. "Is this a dream?" Conan asked.

Igor smirked under his long nose. "Precisely. You are fast asleep in the real world as we speak. This visit of yours is merely a dream. Time marches on in your world. I shouldn't keep you here any longer. Next time we meet, you will come here of your own accord."

Igor held out his palm. His arm was long enough to stretch across the table and just in front of Conan. Sitting on his palm was a golden key with a star design engraved on its handle. The engraving was the same as that on the table before him.

"'Till we meet again."

* * *

**Colossus General Hospital: 4:00 PM**

Conan awoke in a daze.

A blank ceiling greeted him and the smell of antiseptic intoxicated the air. Conan glanced down and realized that he was lying down in a hospital bed. He was changed into a patient's tunic and hooked up to an IV dripper. What had happened while he was out?

He felt a presence beside him. Conan glanced to his side. To his surprise, Lucy was sitting straight in a chair with her head down. She noticed Conan awaken.

"You're awake!" she said with relief. "Um, how do you feel?"

"Fine," Conan replied. He really didn't feel any pain. "Where am I?"

"You finally came to," Lucy sighed. "It's been a whole week! I was so worried about you."

Conan was baffled. It was one thing for two monsters to come out of nowhere and threaten to bite his head off, but it was something different for a girl to say what Lucy just said. Conan felt his cheeks redden, so he glanced away.

"I'm fine," he said. "So stop that."

Lucy realized the magnitude of the words she just said. She tried to maintain a neutral expression to keep the situation from getting any more awkward. "Right, um, this is Colossus General Hospital. We had you carted off here after, well, you know. Do you remember what happened?"

Conan nodded. "What were those things?"

"You mean the Shadows? They're what we're fighting against. Technically, Mrs. Slade and a senior named Leon fought it. They finished off the Shadow, but you used your power to really cut it down to size. That was amazing. And the power you used, we call it 'Persona.'"

Conan almost asked what she was talking about, but then he remembered the hastened explanation from Igor earlier. He decided to pretend to not understand.

Lucy glanced at a clock hanging from the wall. "I know how confusing all of this is, but don't worry. We'll explain everything later. I'm sorry I couldn't help before, I uh…" Lucy mustered the courage in herself to say her next words with conviction. "That was the first time I've ever seen a Shadow. It's weird for me to say, but I felt like I should have done more that night. And I'm sorta like you."

"How so?" Conan asked.

"You're alone, right?" Lucy asked bashfully. "I don't see my folks often. They're both lawyers, and neither have much time for me. They enrolled me into CM Academy so they wouldn't have to worry about me most of the time. It's weird to ask how your family is, so I won't push you. Slade mentioned a bit about you while you were in critical care. I just thought we had more in common living in West side."

Family was a topic that Conan would rather avoid speaking about. If given no other choice, he would tell the details he was comfortable giving. Now was not the time.

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Conan.

Lucy shrugged to herself. "I figured I was ready. Of course, I panicked and wasn't much help. Maybe you'd be okay if I wasn't such a coward…"

"You did what you could. That's what mattered."

Lucy smiled. "Thanks, but still…"

She started to feel anxiety overwhelm her chain of thought. Lucy caught herself in mid-sentence. "I'm sorry. Here I am giving you an earful the minute you wake up. I figured you needed to know everything I knew, and I can't say that's much. So, um, thanks for listening. I'll tell the others that you've awakened."

Conan started to rise from his bed, but Lucy gently pressed him down with her hand. "Take it easy, okay? Be a good patient! And don't hesitate to call the nurse. You'll be fine here."

Lucy stood up and started walking out of the room. She turned back and waved. "Bye," she said with a modest smile.

Conan ended up smiling back. "Take care of yourself too," he said.

With that last note, Lucy left the room. Conan leaned back into his bed and stared at the blank ceiling. He didn't know what had just happened. Could that be considered flirting? How was he getting so good at talking to people?

_A Persona is a facet of your personality that surfaces as you react to external stimuli, _Igor had said.

It was a long shot, but there was a definite chance that Conan's Persona was making him a different person day by day. He had yet to learn if this gradual change was a good thing or not.

* * *

**CM Academy West Side, Command room: 5:15 PM**

After a full recovery and a clean bill of health, Conan was back in school.

Rumors of that night had already circulated around the school while Conan was unconscious. According to the students, the academy had reported a gas leak. Rather than the gas escaping and poisoning the air supply, a lone spark ignited some of the gas and inevitably caused some damage to the rooftop and the doors of the dorm. Conan knew better than that, but at least none of the students were harmed in the so-called "gas leak."

He was later informed by Slade to come by the top floor in the West side dorm after his classes. Conan wasn't sure what was happening, but he was eager to find out the reasons for his summons. He spent the majority of his day eagerly studying and following through with his classes. Lucy wasn't lying about his being asleep for a week: there were loads of homework assignments and tests he needed to make up in the next few days. Thankfully, his newfound energy was enough to get him energized well into the evening.

After school, Conan returned to the West side dorm and headed straight for the command room. He arrived in a room with a massive computer installed into one wall and a coffee table surrounded by large chairs. Slade, Lucy, Leon, and Victor were present, along with someone Conan had never seen before.

The new person in the room was a middle-aged man with a bald head and glasses. He had little no facial hair, save for his eyebrows and a slightly rugged chin. His cheeks were sunken in from years of stress and he hadn't a gram of fat in his face. He also wore a tough turtleneck shirt over a sizable frame. Conan almost mistook him for a wrestler.

"You must be Mr. Walker," he said in a warm voice. "Please take a seat."

Conan took up a seat next to Victor and Leon. The latter had a sling cradling his left arm and a number of band-aids on his face, but he looked fine. Victor pretended to not care much about Conan, but ended up looking at him anyways.

"My name is Pierce Spvone," said the bald man. "I'm captain of the local police department. I believe you are already acquainted with Mr. Finn and Miss Paramour. And the fine young man sitting next to you is Mr. Leon Marksmith."

Leon waved with his good hand. "Nice to meet you," he said with a warm grin. Conan immediately recognized him from the other night.

"Pierce is a key member of our group here," said Slade. "He was one of the founding members ten years ago."

Victor's ears perked up. "Ten years?" he asked. "What kind of gig is this?" Despite his wary attitude, he seemed almost exited to be part of this conversation. Conan almost compared him to a puppy waiting for a treat.

"To answer your question," Pierce replied. "We are a special task force sanctioned by the government to the defense and preservation of our city."

The man's reply almost sounded too corny to be true, and Victor's expression did not betray any sense of amusement. "No offense, sir, but I wanted to know why I'm here today. Was it about the other me?"

"I'll get to that in a moment. But first, let me ask you this: what if I said that there are more than 24 hours in a day?"

"Excuse me, sir?" asked Lucy.

"I mean that there is an extra hour in the day that most people are not aware of. It is a hidden pocket of time in the middle of the night that is wedged between 12 o'clock and right before 12:01. We have dubbed this period as the Dark Hour."

"What are you talking about?" asked Conan.

Slade straightened up in her seat and looked around the group. "The Dark Hour is a phenomenon that occurs every night at the same time. No one can explain how the Dark Hour was conceived or how long it has been in effect, but we know that it occurs regularly everywhere around the world. Most people are affected by this unnatural event. There are few exceptions, such as everyone in this room.

"From what we've gathered, the majority of the human population experiences a state of stasis at 12 o'clock midnight every night. This lapse will temporarily freeze every person in place and time will stand still for them. Each person is locked in their private pockets of time and will resume their regular functions when the Dark Hour is over."

"This phenomenon, ma'am," said Lucy. "Is it the reason we saw that thing on the roof?"

"Yeah," said Leon. "Monsters we call Shadows appear during the Dark Hour to prey on people immune to the Dark Hour's effect. They usually keep to themselves, but when folks are outside during the Dark Hour and they happen to be up and awake—"

"That's when the Shadows move in for the kill," said Slade.

"Who the hell are you guys?" asked Victor. "And how do you know all this?"

Slade leaned forward and presented something from her jacket's interior pocket. Inside was a badge embroidered with a unique emblem colored black and white. A golden name was engraved around the symbol's circumference.

"Our official designation is S.E.E.S., the Special Extracurricular Execution Squad," said Slade. "We were formed ten years ago when we discovered the existence and threat of Shadows in Colossus. The initial members included both me and Pierce, but the group has shrunken in size since. You three are the only people to be informed of this group's existence in the last two years."

"Correct," said Pierce. "Mrs. Slade leads the team, and I am a direct medium between the government and this group."

"So you want us to join a crime fighting club, sir?" asked Lucy.

Victor's attention perked at the last few words. "We get to be violent and you'll authorize it?"

"That's one way of thinking about it," Leon remarked. "You look like you'll get the hang of it pretty soon."

"Hell yeah!" Victor cheered.

"Nobody's joining any seeing club, Victor," said Lucy. "And who did you say sanctioned this group?"

"The government is fully aware of our actions, Miss Paramour," remarked Slade. "Ten years ago, we presented evidence of the Dark Hour and Shadows to the higher-ups to legitimize our case. They sanctioned the founding of our group and currently finance its activities. Since few people can operate during the Dark Hour, they prioritize in finding people that can move during this time."

"That's how you found us," Conan remarked, "and why we're all in the same dorm."

"Correct, Mr. Walker," said Pierce. "We are very fortunate to have the three of you in this building now. As you know, the only way to defeat Shadows is through the use of a unique power. You used it the other night. We call it 'Persona.' Do you recall using it?"

Conan remembered the strange dream he had just before waking up in the hospital. Now that he thought about it, the strange man with the long nose mentioned a Persona being his to control. The question was if he could control it or not.

"I remember seeing my Persona, sir," replied Conan.

"I was also informed that you had difficulty controlling it in your weakened state," Pierce remarked. "We were lucky that Mr. Marksmith and Mrs. Slade arrived in time with assistance. We were also fortunate your Persona weakened that Shadow for us to finish it off with firearms. I cannot guarantee that we will be so lucky next time."

"Next time, sir?" Lucy asked. "You expect us to fight?"

"We never said that," said Leon.

"However, we encourage it," Pierce remarked. "Even as a founding member, I have never possessed a Persona. There are only so many of us that can do what we can. Consider us the last line of defense between the supernatural predators and the innocent people of this city."

"We're not forcing you all to join," said Slade. "However, we implore that you consider this decision. If we all are together during the Dark Hour, we are less likely to be hunted down by Shadows. Risking the night alone will make each of us more vulnerable to an attack. Joining S.E.E.S. will prove to further benefit you all."

Victor hung with a slightly negative manner before, but now he was getting hyped. "I'm in," he said. "When do we start?"

"If all of you decide to become a member of S.E.E.S., then you will all be part of every operation we undertake. Persona or not, there is always work for new recruits."

"You'll teach us how to use our Personas?" asked Conan.

"At the expense of serving the common good, you will learn how to defend both yourself and others around you."

"I'm not sure if this is wise, ma'am," said Lucy.

"Like I said," Victor insisted, "I'm in."

Leon smiled at Victor. "I think he'll make a great addition. Right, Mrs. Slade?"

Slade looked at Victor and nodded in agreement. "Welcome to the team, Mr. Finn."

Victor folded his arms and smirked. He seemed to enjoy the notion of joining a supernatural defense force. On the other hand, Conan almost wished that his were just another school club, not a group that threatened death.

He glanced at Lucy, who was also looking hesitant. Conan wondered to himself if joining this gig was worth it. Could he trust these people to help him become stronger?

_Join the group, _he thought to himself, _or wing it when controlling your Persona._

The smart choice was obvious then. "Count me in too," he said. "I'm ready."

Lucy glanced around the table, and then sighed to herself. "Put me on the list too, ma'am," she said. "It's not like I have much of a choice, right?"

"All of you will make great additions to the team," said Pierce. "We begin our patrols tonight."

Victor smirked. "So how are we gonna do this? Split up into partners and tackle Shadows head-on? Ambush them when they go after civvies?"

"This isn't a game, Victor!" Lucy remarked.

"On the contrary," said Slade. "S.E.E.S. will often engage in missions like those that your classmate just described. Victor has the right attitude. Consider tonight one of your many training sessions. We will face tougher battles ahead."

"If you're willing, of course," Leon added.

Victor glanced at Conan and couldn't help but give a smile. "You and me," he said while holding up a fist. "We're gonna kick some major ass!"

Conan returned the notion by fist-bumping Victor. "I'm game," he said.


	5. Chapter 5: Acid Test

**Hey there, Reader!**

Here is my AU of how the P3: FES story would have turned out if the cast failed their objective. In short, the new OC cast are picking up the pace years later and trying to fix what their predecessors failed to accomplish. How? Keep reading and find out!

This is a story working in progress, so there are a number of things that can be done to improve this fanfiction as a whole.

If you have any ideas how to improve this work, type your thoughts in the review box below.

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Acid Test**_

**Downtown Colossus: the Dark Hour**

Conan almost thought this exercise was a joke.

Slade and Pierce agreed that sending their new initiates into the heat of battle would be the real acid test to initiate them into S.E.E.S. Although each of the three had the potential to be Persona users, the leading members of the group felt that they needed to be tested for combat ability. They all needed to prove they could survive on their own.

Lucy didn't seem to like venturing out into the urban jungle at night. Conan couldn't have cared less about how he was getting into S.E.E.S if it meant controlling his Persona. Victor almost looked like he was in ecstasy upon hearing about the test.

"I'll have help waiting for you if you need it," said Slade as they were walking out the dorm with Pierce and Leon.

Prior to arriving downtown, Conan, Victor, and Lucy were equipped with some questionable tools. The trio was walking side by side down a deserted street in the middle of town. As far as they had seen, there were no people or Shadows to greet them on their way. After arriving downtown, Pierce and Leon said that they needed to go somewhere. Under their strict orders, the trio of initiates was instructed to keep going by themselves. Lucy was hesitant to leave without experienced Persona-users with them, but Victor was almost eager to venture by himself. After traveling for a few minutes, the Dark Hour began and every other person in Colossus was put into a state of stasis.

Conan was expecting more night life to be available, but the entire lane was devoid of civilians. That gave them more time to think.

Every new member was given a bright red armband. Each came with a special magnet so that they could be clipped to the sleeves of their shirts. The armbands came with the title S.E.E.S., which covered the majority of the visible space. Slade said that these armbands would show that they were now official members of the team. As such, every field member of the team was required to wear them on every patrol. Secretly, Conan thought the band was for the team to see each other when the night sky was pitch black.

Conan was given an arched two-handed sword. Victor was issued a police truncheon and a flash grenade. Lucy kept a loaded revolver at her side and a first aid kit on her back. Although they were readily equipped, they were also alone.

"A club?" asked Victor as they walking down the street. "Can't they give me a gun?"

"I doubt they'd give firearms to minors," Conan remarked.

"Victor, can you fire a straight shot?" said Lucy.

Victor shrugged. "I'm just saying that I could be more prepared or something."

Lucy assumed a sense of authority. "I've had more practice on a shooting range, and you're more likely to shoot one of us before hitting a Shadow."

"So why did you hand over your gun to Conan here?"

Lucy would not be discouraged."I needed to find the best escape path, and I needed him to shoot."

Victor smirked. "Sounds like you didn't trust yourself. What? Does your aim immediately suck when you're running?"

Rather than responding with an insult, Lucy glanced the other way. For a trio of monster slayers, none of them were very cooperative. There had to be another way to relieve the animosity.

"Victor, you seem to take most of the news well," Conan remarked.

"After that thing on the roof came at me," said Victor. "I've been thinking about myself more. It said things I didn't like to think about, so I've been looking into myself for more answers. You know, so I can avoid hitting a rut like last time."

Lucy scoffed at the statement. "I'm impressed," she said. "I expected you to have a nervous breakdown."

Victor shook his head playfully. "I'm more mature than I look."

"Are you getting sentimental now?"

"Yeah, maybe I have." There was a pause. Victor gave a reassuring smile. "I really have no problems with you guys. It didn't seem right just sitting around when I could do more. I'm just here to get stronger."

Conan saw there was more to Victor's motive, but he knew better than to ask. Whatever was going on in the other student's head was too much for Conan to be able to comprehend. He could wait until a later time to ask.

_Are you all downtown?_ asked a voice in each of their heads.

"We're all here, ma'am," said Lucy.

Victor jumped at the voice. "Who said that?" he demanded. "Was that Mrs. Slade?"

_Correct, Mr. Finn. I'm a Persona-user too. I can communicate with each of you telepathically. I can also detect any Shadows coming your way._

"Where's Leon and Pierce?" asked Conan. "I thought they were coming with us."

_I've sent them to check on a location near yours. Leon's injured, so Pierce is watching his back. I'd normally have the two of them sit out tonight's patrol, but they insisted on working tonight. If you run into something you can't handle, they'll come running._

"Is there anything coming for us?" asked Lucy.

A moment of silence passed. _I see a small Shadow two meters away from your position. Try to kill it only by using your Personas. Lucy, sit this one out._

Despite her initial hesitation to perform the patrol, Lucy seemed bummed to not be included. "Yes, ma'am."

Victor held his baton ready and Conan did the same with his sword. A patch of shade darker than the night sky edged closer towards the trio. It was a maggot-like blob of solid darkness with two hands and a bizarre mask for a face. To top it off, it was as flat as a manhole.

"_That's_ a Shadow?" asked Victor. "It's only two centimeters tall."

"Perfect for a floor mat," Lucy remarked.

"Exactly! Can't I just curb stomp the sucker?"

_Try using your Persona. This is a great opportunity to use them now._

Victor looked at Conan, who looked at his hand. The two were unsure if the latter would succeed in controlling his inner self.

"I'll go first," said Conan.

The latter remembered how he managed to summon his Persona the first time. He held up his hand and the glowing card immediately reappeared before him. It was the same card as the one Igor had modified in the dream.

"Persona!" Conan grunted. The card broke and a new figure appeared before him.

Conan half expected the Black Ace to reappear, but something else was summoned. It was a figure with elbows, knees, shoulders, and hips connected through metal rivets and a torso encased in Kevlar skin. Blue florescent lights ran along its neck and up its skull. The face was a mirrored dome of glass enveloped by a metal frame that rang along the Persona's jaw line. A rapier was sheathed at his left side. Everyone, including Conan, was surprised by the absence of a raging monster.

"I art thou, and thou art I," it said in a hollow voice. "I am Gladius, the avenger."

"Wait, wasn't your Persona somebody else?" asked Victor.

Conan was stuck in a rut. How was he supposed to explain that he met a supernatural entity who managed to modify his Persona? There was no way these people would believe him.

Laughter resonated through their minds. _It looks like Mr. Walker here has tamed his Persona, _said Slade. _It's natural for a Persona to look and speak differently when controlled._

"So _that's _a Persona," Victor mused.

"Guys?" Lucy interrupted. "Shouldn't we worry about the Shadow?"

Gladius glanced at Conan, who eyed the measly Shadow in front of them. It seemed to cower in the presence of the Persona, but did not move. "I am ready, master," the Persona said.

"Um," said Conan. "What can you do?"

"Slashing," the Persona replied. "I also know the spell Bufu."

"He uses a spell called boo-hoo?" asked Victor.

Gladius glanced at Victor. Even behind a chrome helmet, the clown managed to feel the icy stare piercing through his soul.

"Let's just see what he means, Conan," said Lucy.

Conan pointed at the Shadow. "Bufu!"

Gladius drew his sword. He pointed it up, and the Shadow was encased in a solid block of ice. The Persona then brought down the sword and smashed the frozen Shadow into thousands of small pieces. Once the blow was struck, Gladius shimmered and dissipated.

Victor shivered. "Boo-hoo for the win," he remarked.

_Another Shadow is coming,_ said Slade. _I sense another right behind it, but we'll worry about it later. Your turn, Victor._

Victor glanced at Conan and straightened himself up. He waved his hand to call his Persona. He waved once, and then twice, but still didn't succeed. On the third try, he conjured the card. He closed his eyes as he heard a voice within him.

"Jester," he called.

The card broke and another form appeared before the lad. Upon glancing at it for the first time, Victor felt disappointed. His Persona was a knight with one shoulder pad, floating forearms, and missing forelegs. Chrome armor covered every appendage and the torso. A mask with a cross-shaped slot was cut out covered its face. It looked much more novice than Conan's Persona previously.

"I am Jester, the king of fools," it said with a nasal tone.

Lucy snickered behind her classmate's back. To her, the Persona was very appropriate.

"Conan gets a dude from a sci-fi flick and I get the king of fools?" muttered Victor.

"A sci-fi flick?" asked Conan. He couldn't help but laugh at the statement.

_It's how you use him that counts, _said Slade. _Let's make judgments after you figure out how to use him, alright?_

Out of the darkness came another measly Shadow. It also stood two centimeters off the ground and looked pathetic. Victor shrugged off the disappointment, but his face was turning red.

"Jester!" he said. "Use boo-hoo!"

Jester rolled his neck. "Huh?" he asked.

"Boo-hoo!"

"I think he means Bufu," said Lucy.

"I don't do Bufu," said Jester.

"Fire!"

Jester cocked his head sideways. Behind the helmet, everyone could tell the Persona looked very confused.

Victor slapped his forehead with his palm. "Rip the sucker up! Anything!"

Jester straightened up. "So, Zio?"

"Yeah, whatever! Use Zio!"

Jester turned to the Shadow and charged at it. Upon coming closer, it raised its hand and amassed a glowing ball of light. Upon closer inspection, Victor realized that it was a ball of pure electricity. Jester brought down the small ball of energy down on the poor Shadow. In one instant, there was a burning cinder where a small monster used to be.

"Much more effective," said Victor.

Conan applauded. Victor gave him a leering glance, but then realized that his classmate was genuinely impressed.

_Please avoid making massive damage to public property, _said Slade.

"'Kay," said Victor.

Conan glanced at Lucy. "You think you can use a Persona?" he asked.

Lucy shook her head. "I don't have one."

Victor glanced in their direction. "Then why are you here?" he asked.

Lucy shifted in place. "I didn't want to get left behind, that's all."

Victor almost made a snide remark, but then he stopped himself. "Just don't slow us down."

Lucy glared at him, but then Conan stepped in. "Something's coming," he said. "It's big." He then pointed to the other end of the street.

"I got this," said Victor, and then turned to the direction Conan was pointing in.

Even in the dark of night, everyone could tell something massive was lumbering towards them. It made no footsteps, but seemed to make the earth shake with its presence. From an initial distance, it seemed to be the size of a car. Once it got closer, the trio realized that the new Shadow was the size of a house.

The Shadow was a thing that resembled a cross between a sloth and an ape. Most of its skin was clad in wisps of darkness like the previous two shadows, but its sheer size seemed to add thickness to its body. A porcelain mask of a laughing man was floating in front of it where the Shadow's face should have been. Once it got within two meters of Victor, the closest of the three to it, the Shadow bellowed a groan loud enough to rattle the pavement.

The air of horseplay and smart remarks drained instantly. "Assist, please," Victor whimpered.

"Flank it from the right, Victor," said Conan. "Lucy, provide cover fire. Keep it angry if you have to. I'll charge it from the left. We keep pounding it with magic until it goes down."

Both of his classmates glanced at him. No one had established a chain of command among the three, but Conan carried a certain authority to the way he spoke. It must have been his previous experience with fighting Victor's Shadow that made him more courageous. As such, Victor and Lucy were obliged to obey him.

Victor started running to the right of the street. "Get some!" he shouted. "Zio!"

Conan dashed to the left with blade in hand. "Gladius!" he commanded.

Both of their Personas materialized as the moved. Each supernatural being glided with their respective masters and primed themselves for battle. The Shadow seemed too slow to turn to either fighter to react. Lucy primed her revolver and started popping bullets into the Shadow's body. Each bullet seemed to be infinitely small in comparison to the Shadow's body, but the bullets seemed to stun it. The Shadow bellowed once more, but its bellow was too late. Gladius and Jester conjured their respective spells and primed them. They fired their magic at the beast from both sides. As predicted, the spells weren't enough to kill the Shadow on the first volley. Conan and Victor kept using magic anyways.

The sloth-ape writhed and swung about wildly. It tried to hit Victor, who managed to dodge and keep using Zio. The same occurred whenever Conan became the target. Every now and then one of the two would hack and slash at the Shadow with the melee weapons they had in hand while having their Personas keep attacking. From there, the brute got clever. It realized where the bullets were coming from, and started charging at Lucy. As she was reloading, Lucy averted her eyes for a brief moment.

"Heads up!" shouted Victor.

Conan conjured Gladius and silently commanded him to charge. Gladius then flew at Lucy and picked her up. As he grabbed her, the Shadow swatted Gladius away like it was nothing.

Although he hadn't physically felt the pain, Conan felt the entire side of his body in pain. The feeling was so intense that he crumpled for a moment. Victor, seeing the moment of hesitation, kept pounding the Shadow with lightning.

"Come and get it!" he shouted.

After a few moments of labored breathing, Conan conjured back Gladius and commanded him to keep attacking. Gladius fired up one more burst of bufu and threw it at the Shadow. Once the blow connected, the Shadow stopped in its tracks. Its body shimmered and bubbled like a piece of gelatin in a microwave oven.

All the damage that had been done to it was accumulating and making it lose its physical form. In one brief flash, the Shadow dispersed into smaller wisps of black mist and scattered into the open air. There was a moment of silence as the trio realized that their battle was over.

_Well done, _said Slade. _Wait, what happened to Mr. Walker?_

The other two classmates saw the person kneeling on the other end of the street. Lucy sheathed her revolver and ran over to Conan. "Hey!" she exclaimed. "Are you okay?"

Victor also realized that his comrade hadn't gotten up yet. He also ran to him. "Dude, you okay?"

Conan's side still burned, and he hadn't the breath to speak. Lucy broke out her first aid kit and scrounged through the supplies. She eventually found a small hypo full of antibiotics.

"I'm going to have to lift up your hoodie," she said.

Conan rolled over to his unhurt side. Lucy lifted up her classmate's hoodie and undershirt to check for damage. She firmly pressed her delicate fingers against the ribcage and along Conan's side.

"What are you doing?" asked Victor. He sounded genuinely concerned.

"Stand back!" she said. "He might have broken bones or internal bleeding!"

"Nothing's broken," Conan grunted.

"Hold still!" Lucy retorted. After checking for a few intense minutes, Lucy sat up. She put away the medical hypo.

"What's wrong?" Victor asked.

"Nothing," Lucy said. "I can't find anything wrong with him."

_Nothing? _asked Slade.

Conan picked himself up. Both Victor and Lucy were surprised to see him arise so quickly. "I just felt pain," he said as he rolled his hoodie and undershirt back down. "That's all. Nothing to worry about."

"You sure, dude?" Victor asked.

"No signs of broken bones or other forms of injury," Lucy noted. "I didn't see you get hit by the Shadow earlier."

Conan took a sharp breath and stood upright. "I would know when I've got something busted in me."

_When someone's Persona suffers damage, _said Slade,_ the person experiences pain as well._

"Wait, so we can get hurt too?" asked Victor. He glanced at Conan, and realized his own dumb luck. "Sure glad my Persona's not a walking light bulb."

Lucy glared at her classmate, but Conan ended up laughing. His side still hurt, but he managed to choke out enough air to laugh. "Fair enough. You're the lucky one here. Mrs. Slade, are we done for tonight?"

There was a moment of silence. _I'm sending Pierce and Leon to you now. We're done for tonight. All of you did well._

Out of the corner of Conan's eye, he saw that Lucy almost looked like she had something to say, but she decided to hold it in. "We're coming back now, ma'am," she finally said.

As everyone stood and started heading back, everyone turned to face Conan. "Good job, everybody," he said.

"All we did was kill an ape," Victor remarked. Although he held his recently used club in hand, he seemed very eager to use it again.

"All I did was pop some lead," said Lucy.

"No, everybody did their share," said Conan. "Lucy, you managed to keep consistently damaging it. Victor, you did good with the lightning charge. We managed to take down an ape on our first night with little to no fighting experience. Imagine what we could do tomorrow."

The two classmates glanced at each other and back at Conan. Victor slowly nodded. "If there is tomorrow," he said.

"Thanks for the pep talk, Conan," said Lucy.

Both Victor and Lucy seemed slightly bummed, but a hint of trust was forming among the three in the street. They all looked at each other and realized that they had just taken down their first Shadows. For a batch of kids new to the paranormal affairs at work, they did a good job.

Slowly, but steadily, the trio took the long road back to West side. After tonight's events, although each of them were very inexperienced with the supernatural forces at work, each of the CM Academy students felt more prepared than they had ever been.

* * *

Leon and Pierce were watching the spectacle from a nearby building. The older man had a sniper rifle set up and ready to pin any Shadow in its path. Leon still had his arm in a sling, but used his good arm to hold onto a briefcase for carrying the firearm in his partner's hands. If something were to go wrong down on ground level, they were there to assist.

"They did it," Pierce remarked.

"Smart kids," said Leon.

A voice carried telepathically through their minds. _We're done for tonight, _said Slade. _I'm not sensing any more Shadows or targets. Pack up and head on back._

Pierce started disassembling his gun. Although he was primarily a captain of the police force, he had enough private training to remember how to disassemble a large firearm in less than thirty seconds. In half a minute, he had the entire weapon in a briefcase.

"Do you think it's fair doing this?" asked Leon.

"Babysitting kids?" asked Pierce.

"I mean getting more students mixed up in this. Doesn't feel right having more people involved when there's so much to do."

"That's the thing with the world," said Pierce as he handed the briefcase to his partner. "We're bound to make mistakes and we're bound to mess things up. When the going gets tough, everybody expects the next generation to clean up our messes."

Leon took the briefcase. "We have a member in the field that can't use a Persona. Are we really risking another accident?"

Pierce firmly patted Leon's right shoulder. "Miss Paramour has a reliable team. There won't be any more accidents."

Leon glanced at the cement below him. "I respect the thought, but—"

The older man looked his partner in the eye. He immediately knew what the other man was thinking. "I know what you're thinking, Leon," said Pierce. "We'll get her back. Just give the girl more time to think."

As Pierce made his way to the exit of the rooftop, Leon glanced once more at the three juniors leaving the street. He then glanced at the sling holding his arm up.

"Stupid shoulder," he muttered to himself.

* * *

**CM Academy West side, Conan's room: the Dark Hour**

Conan really felt no pain. He had been in enough brawls to know when he had broken a bone or two. His side felt a shocking wave of pain, even though there was no physical damage to his body. After coming back to his dorm, he removed his hoodie and undershirt to check for any damage. To his surprise, he had no apparent injuries.

Conan worked up the courage to press against the center of the spot where he felt the pain. He felt nothing but his own cold fingertips pressing against his ribcage. The only sign of any medical condition was the black web tattooed over his heart.

_When someone's Persona suffer damage, the person experiences pain as well._

Slade's words echoed through his mind. Deep in Conan's soul, Conan could feel Gladius in pain from the attack. Not only was he suffering from being swatted aside like a rag doll, but also from the pressure of being restrained. There was no way to tell if the pain would subside. The Black Ace was deep in Conan's soul somewhere, and the lad needed to control it. He just needed more time to figure out how to do just that.

A knocking came at Conan's door. "Come in," he said. "Door's unlocked."

The door opened slightly, and in came a certain student. Lucy took one glance in and immediately shied away.

"Sorry!" she squeaked.

Conan glanced at Lucy, who was hiding behind a partially closed door. He glanced at himself, and then realized that he was completely shirtless. He snatched up his undershirt and put it back on.

"Did I scare you?" he asked.

Lucy peeked in once more, and then she decided to enter. "I wasn't sure how you were feeling after tonight. Mrs. Slade said you would be okay after a good night's sleep, but you looked like you were in serious pain. Are you really okay?"

Conan gave a reassuring smile. "I'm fine. Really."

Lucy glanced at him, and then gave a reassuring motion with her hand. "You seem healthy enough."

Lucy twisted her face in thought. Conan almost thought of her like a child thinking carefully about a math problem before answering it. "I saw something on your chest earlier. There it is again. What is it?"

Conan glanced down and saw what she was talking about. Black veins sprouting from a circular mark over his heart were showing over the collar of his undershirt. Now Lucy had seen him without the hoodie on. She actually believed that Conan was hiding some form of medical emergency.

"This?" he asked while pointing to his mark. "It's nothing. Just a really old bruise."

Lucy shut the door behind her and stepped closer. "Let me see," she said. "What aren't you telling me?"

A hint of panic ran through his mind. Conan nudged backward. "I said it's not—"

That was the moment when the lad tripped over himself. He had stepped too far and tripped over his duffel bag. With another swirl of the arms and an unconscious lean backwards, Conan landed face up on his own bed. He glanced up, but Lucy was already hovering over him. She pulled down the upper collar of Conan's undershirt to see the mark better. Lucy gasped.

"Oh, God," she muttered.

Conan grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed he back. "It's just a bruise!"

"How did you get this?" Lucy's expression shifted to that of serious concern.

Conan felt really uncomfortable with someone else getting so close to him. "I've had this for a year," he lied. He really didn't know how long he had the mark.

"Isn't this serious? Haven't you seen a doctor or physician?"

"I saw a doctor before coming to this city. He couldn't find anything wrong. It's just part of my skin. Like a birthmark, just creepier."

Lucy looked Conan in the eye. Two pairs of electric blue irises were locked for a painful few moments. A moment of suspense seemed to pass as slowly as a hour. Lucy finally stepped away.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I thought you had Stigma."

Conan almost retorted, but he held his tongue. The conversation just got more serious with her last word. Stigma was a terminal disease that was discovered less than a decade ago. The patient was left in a state of gradually increasing pain until the nervous system couldn't handle the intensity of the feeling. Modern medicine produced means of treating victims of the disease, but no effective medication was developed yet.

"Why are you so concerned about me?" asked Conan.

Lucy looked down. "I had an older brother. He was as healthy as a horse and energetic all the time. We were on pretty good terms in the later years. He had a similar mark like yours. The doctors called it Stigma when they found it, but nobody had a suitable treatment for it at the time. We found out about the darkened skin over the heart before he…"

There was a pause. No one could speak for the moment.

Lucy sighed. "Stigma kills people within days. I'm asking again. How long have you had the mark?"

Conan glanced down at the Stigma over his heart. "I've had this for as long as I could remember," he said. "I've had it since age five, but I can't remember if it's been earlier."

Lucy took one last glance and then sighed. "Don't scare me like that."

Upon closer inspection, Conan realized that Lucy's eyes were moistening. He scratched the back of his head to reduce anxiety.

"You're right," he said. "This is Stigma, but I'm immune to it. As far as that doctor could tell, I'm a carrier of a disease I can't give. I don't wear anything that dips below my collar line so folks don't ask questions. I'm really fine, so don't worry."

Lucy stiffened her lower lip, and then she took a sharp breath. "I'm sorry," she said. "Things were backward in my house. My brother was the best thing I had to a father. I took an interest in medical science to prevent other people from dying of disease. I still get edgy when I see sick people."

Conan got up and patted Lucy on the shoulder. "You were right worrying about me."

Lucy nodded in agreement. She glanced up at Conan. "Thanks, Conan," she said. "I didn't think you cared."

Conan shrugged, and then gave a reassuring smile. "What are friends for, huh?"

Lucy smiled back. "Sorry for barging in like this. Just call me when you need me, alright?"

The two felt that there was so much more to say in that moment, but nothing was left to be said. They looked at each other one last time, and then Lucy opened the door of her own accord and left. Conan glanced as the door shut with a muffled thud behind it.

"I see you're making yourself comfortable," mused a new voice.

Conan swiftly turned around. He saw a familiar figure. It was the child in striped pajamas.

Conan's blood boiled and he pointed at the child. "You're gonna start talking," he said with irritation.

The child laughed. "I didn't mean to intrude. In fact, I only stepped in when you two were finished."

"How did you get in here?"

The child looked at Conan. He then realized that the child had electric blue eyes like he did. "I'm always with you. Soon the end will come. I remembered, so I thought I'd come and tell you."

Conan tensed. "What the hell are you talking about?"

The child chuckled to himself. "The end of everything…but to be honest, even I don't really even know what it is."The child then glanced over Conan like he was a meal ready to be eaten. "Oh, looks like you've awakened to your power, and an unusual power it is. A power that takes many forms, yet is bound by none. It may prove to be yoru salvation, depending on where you end up."

Conan took a cautionary stance, but the child stepped back. "Do you remember when we first met?" he asked. "I expect you to honor your commitment. I'll be watching you, even if you forget about me. Okey then, see you later."

Without another word, the child disappeared. Conan was left feeling emptier than before.


	6. Chapter 6: Beauty in Suffering

_**Hey there Reader!**_

_**This is a story working in progress, so there are a number of things that can be done to improve the quality of this fan fiction as a whole.**_

_**If you have any ideas as to how this chapter can be improved, just type up a review down below!**_

_**What would you all like to see in the next few chapters? More combat or more plot development?**_

_**Enjoy the chapter!**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Beauty In Suffering**_

**Colossus General Hospital: 3:25 PM**

Going to the hospital was an odd errand, even for Conan.

Earlier that day, Slade called to tell him, Lucy, and Victor to go the hospital to pay Leon a visit. Slade explained that she would always text them if she needed the three of them to run errands for her while she was busy with school business.

"Leon is having a medical examination today," she said. "I checked him in this morning and he's been there for the whole day. He insisted on going alone, but I want you all to pick him up. I gave Victor a document I need delivered to him as soon as possible. After he receives it, I want him to show you the police station. You can find him at the Colossus General Hospital."

The three of them had no objections. After a short train ride into town, they found themselves in the heart of Colossus. Towering skyscrapers populated the general landscape and concrete covered nearly everything on the ground. The air stank of hover vehicle exhaust as hovering cars darted back and forth above them. The urban jungle was nothing new, but Conan always seemed to take the setting with awe.

After a trip through the public bus, Conan, Lucy, and Victor arrived at the Colossus General Hospital. The front desk welcomed them in and showed them to Leon's room.

The room smelled like antiseptic and bleach. A freshly made medical bed was placed in the room and a number of unused life support machines were stationed at each of its sides. Two visitor chairs were placed before a wide window opposite of the entrance.

Victor, who was holding onto a small packet of papers throughout the whole trip, was the first to notice another visitor sitting in one of the chairs.

"Um, hi," said Victor. "Who are you?"

The other visitor was curious in appearance. It was a girl of approximately eighteen years of age with red hair that reached down to her shoulders. She wore a navy blue trench coat, black cargo pants, and scuffed combat boots. She also wore a headband that held her bangs up around her face. The other visitor did not look pleased.

"Are we in the wrong room?" asked Lucy.

The other visitor remained silent and continued to glare with an expressionless face. The door to the room opened again. Leon entered. He wore a dress shirt with CM Academy uniform trousers. He also wore a sling to cradle his left arm. Leon stepped between his underclassmen and the visitor.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked the trio.

"We, uh," stammered Victor. He eyed the other visitor from the corner of his eye.

"Slade told us to pick you up," said Lucy.

"Yeah, that's it!"

The other visitor stood up. Even from across the room, her height rivaled that of Conan's. There was an intimidating way that she carried herself. Every hint of her said that she was in a bad mood. Everyone but Leon was intimidated.

"Is that it, Marksmith?" she said.

Leon turned to the other visitor. "Yeah," he replied. "Thanks for stopping by."

"I don't have time for this," she said with a scoff. The other visitor brushed past everyone else in the room. She stopped to glance at Conan especially. She had a pair of hazel eyes that pierced his soul when she looked at him. Conan kept a straight face, but internally buckled to the stare. Everyone watched as she walked past and bluntly shut the door behind her.

"Who the hell was that?" asked Victor.

"A friend from school, sort of," said Leon. "You know the Shadow attacks recently? She knew a few guys that got lucky or knew victims. Oh, did you bring what I wanted?"

Victor held up the packet. Leon took it with his good hand and flipped through the pages. He took a minute to skim through its contents, and then he handed it back to Victor. "I'll have to ask you to hold onto this," he said.

"Sure," said Victor.

Leon glanced at the other two. "So what did you all need?"

"Mrs. Slade wanted you to show us to the police station," said Lucy.

"What for?" Leon paused. "Actually, that's a good idea."

"What's a good idea?" asked Victor.

"Slade said you all needed to see something," said Leon. "You'll know what when you get there."

Leon took his time to leave the room. Everyone else followed.

* * *

**Colossus, Police Station: 4:15 PM**

The police station was nothing like the juniors had expected.

They found themselves standing before one of many tall buildings dotted across the city. The station was installed next to a private printing shop of similar size and a bank that was twice as tall. They were on a street at a less dense town with less commerce and more open roads. The location was ideal for quickly deploying police vehicles, but Conan secretly thought that the police station would have been more useful if it were closer to the heart of Colossus.

The building they were looking at was sizable to say the least. It was two stories tall and covered six thousand square meters of land, excluding the parking lot and jail house out back. For a city as metropolitan as Colossus, the police station needed to be big enough to house two hundred workers that simultaneously coordinated at least fifty policemen per hour. If this place got the job done, its relative location did not matter.

The senior walked into the station first. "I want you all to meet somebody," said Leon.

The four students passed through a pair of doors with reinforced glass. They entered the lobby, where a large array of workers and policemen were dashing about with reports, paperwork, and criminals. The first person to greet them was the front desk receptionist in uniform.

"Hello, Mr. Marksmith," he said. "Visiting again today?"

"Yes, sir," Leon replied. "I'm also bringing three visitors. Tell Mr. Spvone that he has company."

The receptionist took a moment to dial up a number on a phone installed behind the counter. After a moment, he spoke a few words and hung up the receiver. "Take these," he said while holding up four visitor badges on lanyards. "Then follow me."

Leon, Conan, Lucy, and Victor took their badges and followed the receptionist through the station. They walked past workers in uniform carting away convicts and others scribbling away at paperwork. Most were not aware of the visitors, and most didn't have the leisure of paying any attention to them.

The receptionist stopped in front of a door. The door had a metal slate installed with the name "Pierce Spvone" engraved into it. He knocked, and Pierce emerged in uniform.

"Mr. Marksmith," he said. "Mr. Walker, Mr. Finn, and Miss Paramour. I'm glad to see you all. You may leave, Mr. Kent."

"Yes, sir," he said. The receptionist trotted back the way he came.

"Must be nice being a captain," said Victor.

"There are ups and downs," said Pierce. "Mrs. Slade called in earlier. She wanted me to show you something."

"With all due respect, sir," said Lucy, "what are we looking at?"

Pierce didn't reply. He motioned for the four students to follow him. They walked further into the station and out through the back. After a few twists around corners, they were in the jail house behind the police station.

The difference between here and the other building were obvious. Instead of police everywhere, there were rows of jail cells and concrete walls all around them. The floors were made of cold tiles and the ceiling plastered in stone and flickering flood lights. The only threshold between this place and the station was a metal door locked with a keypad from the outside.

Lucy and Victor were the most disturbed by the atmosphere of the jail house. The place should have had more prisoners, but the inmates present were sparsely populated and silent. Most were dressed in orange prisoner jumpsuits, and everyone was keeping their distance from the bars. Everyone kept their eyes glued to the newcomers like dogs hungry for meat.

"Is there anyone dangerous being held here?" asked Victor.

The answer to that question seemed blatantly obvious, but the captain laughed. "Always, Mr. Finn," said Pierce. "But I'm going to show you a special inmate."

"Who are we looking at, sir?" asked Lucy.

"We're looking at someone who was attacked by a Shadow two weeks ago," said Leon.

The air grew still. Pierce stopped the group in front of a certain jail cell. Everyone peered inside.

There was a prisoner just like the others before. Unlike them, this inmate had a blank stare. He had his mouth gaping stupidly and his body was slouched like a rag doll. He did not move and he did not stir. If he wasn't breathing, he might have looked dead.

"Is he okay?" Lucy asked.

"No," Leon replied, "and he might never recover."

"What happened to him?" said Victor.

"He was attacked by a Shadow," said Pierce. "Possibly his own, possibly not. We weren't able to save him in time. We found him lying down on the sidewalk in that state and couldn't ID him. He reacted when an ambulance came, and after the hospital checked him out, they admitted him into here. Every time someone is hunted down and 'eaten' by a Shadow, that person loses their mind. Shadows feed on souls, not flesh. If they are left unchecked, they will consume more than they typically do."

Lucy shuddered. "That's horrible."

"Dogs eating dogs," said Conan. "Do they go after regular folks too?"

Pierce nodded. "This fellow would have been admitted into an asylum, but he was transferred here due to his lack of medical care funds. I honestly wish Shadow victims would be sent to hospitals rather than here. We barely have enough room for our regular inmates."

Conan glanced at the other cells. A few prisoners were silently staring at them. Most looked too scared to make any noise.

"I would expect prison to be more rowdy," he said. "But the inmates here are pretty silent."

"Shadow victims get rowdy just before the Dark Hour," said Leon. "They start screaming in tongues and making unholy noise. They scream every night and nobody can stop them. It's annoying at first, but the rants are just enough to make anyone paranoid."

Lucy cringed. "Is there anything we can do?" she asked.

"Kill more Shadows," said Pierce.

Pierce led the group out of the jail house. Unfriendly, yet scared, eyes watched them as they left.

* * *

**The Velvet Room: the Dark Hour**

Conan vaguely remembered falling asleep after today's events. Now he was back in the Velvet Room.

He was back to sitting in the same ornate chair from before. Igor the odd man from before was still sitting hunched in his chair waiting for him. Elizabeth stood nearby watching the boy like a hawk. Conan blinked to see if he was really seeing what he was seeing.

"It's nice to see you again," said Igor. "I said that you would come here of your own accord, and it appears that you have some concerns in mind. What brings you here?"

Conan struggled to remember how he came to the Velvet Room. He was pretty sure that this place was real because of what happened with his Persona. There was no way he could have obtained Gladius without coming here. This place had to be real. That meant he was engaging in a real conversation.

The sight Pierce had shown them was disturbing. The Shadow victim was almost dead, yet still clung onto life like a lame animal. He just stared with blank eyes and was forced to stay in a jail cell to terrorize all of his fellow inmates. How many people in Colossus were just as insane? What kind of monsters were Shadows?

"The Shadows," said Conan. "What are they?"

Igor laughed. "Ask yourself this: what would you call a Shadow? Is it a part of you, or a reflection of your psyche? What do you call the patch of black spread on the floor as you stand in light? A Shadow is a dark part of you that you do not recognize as something that exists, yet you know that it will always follow you."

Conan cringed. He hated riddles. "I meant the ones that appear during the Dark Hour."

"But that's exactly what I mean! Shadows do not manifest spontaneously! They are born from human emotion and personalities. Only through the phenomenon you call the Dark Hour do they emerge as hungry animals. You are among the few than can combat these brutes."

"Is there a way to get rid of them once and for all?"

"Shadows cannot be exorcised from the Sea of One's Soul. They are part of the person, thus the only way to keep them at bay is to accept them for what they are."

"What about the Shadows that roam free? If their previous owners were already dead, what happens to them?"

Igor shrugged. "That is not for me to say. I cannot leave this domain, so I must trust you and your friends to do what must be done. There may be times when opportunity is difficult to grasp, but do not fear. Seize what you can. Your power will grow accordingly. Be sure to keep that in mind."

The room shook slightly. The floor rumbled and the Velvet Room seemed to lose its form temporarily. "My spare time will soon be scarce," said Igor. "But please come again. I'll tell you then about my true role, the manner in which I can best assist you. Until then, farewell."

Elizabeth, who had been silent this whole time, gave a smile and a slight bow. Conan felt himself being lifted by an unseen force and whisked away into the oblivion of his mind.

* * *

**CM Academy Main campus: 8:30 AM**

Everyone seemed to forget that May had already rolled in.

The best way to tell the coming seasons was by looking at the screensavers used in homeroom. Every ComDesk was configured to suit the changing seasons. Each device came with a screensaver loaded onto their massive screens, but now the designs had changed. Conan found that his ComDesk displayed a lush meadow filled with sunflowers, when his desk only displayed a field of wild grass before.

Colossian school years began in spring and ended in late winter. In lieu of previous educational systems, there were five school days scheduled between Monday and Friday, and two rest days, Saturday and Sunday. School hours started from 7:45 in the morning and ended at 2:30 in the afternoon. In that time, everyone was left to their devices while living under the academy's thumb.

"The Shadows are diminishing in number," Slade said once after school. "We'll call you again for training when there are more beasts to spar with. Until then, don't forget about Monday's test."

The next few days droned like normal school days. Conan did his morning exercises, took the bus with Lucy, and arrived just in time for homeroom. Sessions would occur with melodramatic paces, and Victor would pull his in-class stunts or tell his jokes to liven up the room. The day would pass, Conan would hit the library, and then everyone would return to West side.

Slade never mentioned S.E.E.S. in class. Not that she would, but she always kept a façade as just another teacher in a school. In fact, she never called in her new initiates to come back for combat training. Conan, Lucy, and Victor had an unspoken rule to never mention any business about what happened the first night, so they had little to discuss in the halls.

Every now and then Leon would be seen walking through campus. His uniform was slightly amiss as he only had one hand to work with. He tried to use his sling less often than before, but everyone could tell that it pained him to use his left arm.

Conan almost thought the whole business with pretending to be normal was too much to pull off, but he never complained and continued to play along. The charade continued until the beginning of May. That was when the reality of his situation reemerged.

Every student of all grades and groups were hustled into the auditorium. Each class was clustered in isles along folded chairs positioned to face the stage at the front of the room. An elevated platform was set up before the seats with a wooden podium and microphone system set up. The students of CM Academy knew where this sudden meeting was going.

Conan found himself sitting behind Lucy and adjacent to Victor. As of late, the three seemed to habitually cluster whenever no watchful teachers told them to separate. Whatever presentation or speech was about to occur, there would be a few minutes before there was any action on stage. They waited a few minutes before deciding to speak.

"What do you think they want?" asked Lucy.

"Probably some 'school spirit' speech," said Victor. "I hate sitting through these."

"I heard somebody different was giving the speech today," Lucy noted.

"It's about damn time. I hated listening to the other dude."

"Who's speaking today?" asked Conan.

"A graduating senior this year," said Lucy. "I heard she got top marks on her finals last year."

"Good for her," Victor remarked. "I can't break past seventy five percent."

"Maybe if you studied harder, you would," said Lucy.

"How did you know about the new speaker?" asked Conan.

"Mrs. Slade was discussing it in the command room a few nights back. She mentioned the new speaker being somebody worth the attention."

Conan mulled over the last few words. He had almost forgotten the paranormal forces working every night during the Dark Hour. If Slade mentioned somebody in the command room, would that mean they had more members then initially assumed?

"She's probably some nerd with braces, I bet," said Victor.

Someone on stage stepped out. He tested the sound system by tapping the microphone suspended in front of him. A volley of dull thuds rattled the auditorium, and all side conversations ceased. The trio of classmates turned their attention to the speaker.

The man cleared his throat. "Hello, my fellow students. As you are aware, I am Headmaster Masterson. I am pleased to see so many familiar faces among you all today and am equally pleased to see so many new ones. The coming year will not be an easy one, and there will be many trials. I look forward to seeing each and every student in the Colossian Military Academy excel in their studies and in their school work. Could I have a round of applause for the new freshmen at this school?"

A mild wave of cheer came from the audience. As in many schools, the freshmen were not part of the popular crowd.

"Very good. How about for the sophomores?"

A louder round of applause came for the sophomores this time. Headmaster Asterisk seemed pleased at the sound.

"May I hear encouragement for the juniors?"

A diminished round of applause was given for the juniors. Conan was secretly disappointed from the lack of recognition.

"And last but not least, let's hear it for our graduating seniors!"

The whole auditorium seemed to erupt into jubilation. Every class and every grade seemed to rise in their seats and put their hands together. All across the chamber were a myriad of cheers and shouts of joy. Among the noise were two names being chanted: "Marksmith!" and "Kingsley!"

Once the cheering momentarily subsided, Conan nudged Victor. "Why did they call Leon's name?" he asked.

Victor looked at him with disbelief. "He's famous, dude! Nobody but the freshmen knows who he is! Oh wait…"

The cheering subsided and the Headmaster began to try to simmer down the excitement. The enthusiasm was becoming so contagious that he was getting energized as well.

"Just tell me later," said Conan.

"Without further ado," said the Headmaster. "I present Miss Keira Kingsley!"

Once the man stepped off stage, a new student took his place. The curtains parted just enough so a person could slip right through. A female upperclassman with a small folder in hand was making her way to the front of the stage. The new speaker had a notable height greater than that of Headmaster Asterisk. She had a mature physical build and an aura that seemed to beg for attention.

The speaker seemed to carry herself in a composed manner, so she seemed to behave just like anyone else. The only feature about the person that Conan found strange was her hair. She had a tuft of green hair that seemed to glow while absorbing the stage lights around her. Nobody seemed to mind the hair. In fact, everyone in the room seemed too mesmerized by her presence to care.

The whole auditorium cheered as she made her way to the podium. She set her folder down and opened it to view its contents. She took a glance around the room while giving a fetching smile. Conan almost felt his heart leap when she glanced in his general direction.

"Thank you, Headmaster Masterson," she said. Her voice was normal enough, but the way she carried herself seemed hypnotizing. "And welcome! Students of every year! My name is Keira Kingsley. I am honored to present to you all today. Our academy has always been honored to educate and promote individuals aspiring to become their best. These are the men and women that achieve great things in their near future. I expect that we all graduate with honor and satisfaction."

A brief unanimous cheer erupted from the crowd.

"However, no journey is without struggle. Schoolwork and tests will serve as trials throughout this year. In addition, we are all expected to uphold a standard to prove ourselves to be as good as our reputation carries us.

"Although the road will be rough, remember that everyone in the Colossian Military Academy must keep each other strong. Alone, we can fall to petty distractions and obstacles. Together, as one class, we can achieve what none of us could do alone: success!"

Keira's speech continued for another few minutes. Conan didn't know why, but he realized that Keira's popularity seemed to stem from her appearance. More accurately, she was receiving praise for carrying herself in the manner she was having now rather than being a great speaker.

It might have been just him, but Conan didn't feel any substance in the speech past the objective to boost school spirit. Deep under that exterior, there was a child scared helpless standing in front of so many people. Keira kept the fear masked with a smile and continued with the speech. Despite her efforts, she couldn't deceive Conan. He could semll the fear from where he was sitting. As far as he could tell, nobody seemed to care about the lack of quality.

Keira finished her speech, and the whole auditorium stood up and gave their cheer. Conan ended up joining the crowd and applauding as well.

"That was pretty good," Victor remarked.

"Sure," said Conan.

"I didn't think she had it in her," said Lucy.

Conan almost asked what Lucy meant, but then Keira walked off the stage and the headmaster took her place. Soon he engaged in his own speech to occupy most of the assembly time. The whole auditorium settled down and all the excitement died. Every student of CM Academy diminished in energy and watched the stage in boredom.

"Lunch break better come soon," said Victor.

* * *

Lunch break didn't come soon enough.

By that time, every student of CM Academy was drained of enthusiasm from the assembly. Headmaster Asterisk lacked the appeal that Keira did, so he lost most of the hype that was building up in the chamber. He gave an hour-long speech which basically alliterated everything that the previous speaker mentioned. Talk about boring.

Leon was among the senior crowd in the back of the chamber. The speech ended and every student around him lumbered about to leave their seats. Most engaged in their own conversations to pass the time. Leon kept his distance and wedged between the masses to get some fresh air.

He emerged from the chamber and made his way down the halls. The path before him had students dotting every alcove and corner. Most students walked casually, but some were pacing about to get where they needed to go. Leon was among the minority.

A few nights ago, Slade had informed him that there might be another student within CM Academy with the potential. To his surprise, it was the speaker for today's presentation.

"Trail her for the next few days," said Slade. "You'll spy on her when she hits our camera's blind spots."

Leon agreed to be the follower for the next few days. Slade and Pierce proposed a hypothesis that might have explained the appearance of Victor's Shadow last month. Leon didn't know the specifics of their thoughts, but he trusted that they would reveal more information if they learned more about what they were dealing with. If their hypothesis was correct, then Keira might be the next target.

The senior kept walking down the halls. No one talked to him for a few minutes. Everyone was nervous to be around him. In fact, some hid behind hall corners and tried to sneak peeks at the senior walking down the hall. Some produced cell phones smuggled onto campus and tried taking pictures of Leon. This was just another day stalking the local celebrity.

Leon secretly hated the fame. He always kept his back to those trying to be sneaky with him. If anything, he would have loved to avoid the limelight altogether. The attention of the mob seemed to follow him wherever he went, whether it was in the main campus or West side. He wished from the bottom of his heart that everyone would give him personal space for one day.

Keira was three meters in front of him. She didn't seem to notice his presence. The act of following her seemed to attentive to yield any results, but there was something off about Keira. She seemed like a normal person to say the least. Leon had a gut feeling that Slade was right. Something was going to happen. At best, the worst would only happen during the Dark Hour.

"Keira!"

The senior side stepped around a corner to avoid being seen. Keira, who was not aware of his presence, looked for the one who called her name. Another student, a fellow senior, ran up to her.

Keira turned about and faced the speaker. "Yes?" she asked.

Leon expected the student to be some lovesick senior. To his surprise, it was a meek underclassman with a mischievous appearance. He had hair spiked in the front and an ear piercing in his left lobe. Keira should have been careful, but she didn't turn him away.

"Did you need something?" she asked.

To the underclassman, Keira's appearance was intoxicating. If Leon were speaking to her instead, he would have looked her directly in the eye to avoid glancing anywhere else. The mischievous underclassman had not made such a habit. He was glancing slightly downward while attempting to face Keira. Talk about rude.

"Um, that was a pretty good speech today," he said.

Keira gave a courteous smile. She didn't seem to mind small talk, but she was not in the mood for conversation. "Don't mention it," she said.

Leon took a quick glance around his shoulder. The stalker crowd previously following him was getting exited. Now they could clearly see Keira talking to somebody. The scene she and the underclassman were setting up was asking for gossip, and there was no way to avoid the slander. The other guy didn't seem to notice the crowd taking their pictures. He didn't seem to care either.

_Is he doing this to hit on her, _thought Leon, _or is he doing this for the fame?_

Honestly, Leon didn't know why he and Keira were so popular. Neither of them asked for the attention, and there was nothing going on with either of them. Personally, he hated the fame.

"Are you busy?" the underclassman asked.

Keira glanced at her left hand. She had a loosely fastened wristwatch strapped to her right wrist. "I've got some time. Did you need something?"

The underclassman shifted in place. His seemingly confident exterior was looking more and more sappy. The confidence he used was becoming more and more suspicious as he stood before Keira. Leon thought he was looking at a child trying to persuade a gullible parent.

"I—" the underclassman started to say. He paused to take a sharp breath. "Could you meet me on the roof on the east wing of campus? There's something I need to tell you."

Leon glanced at Keira, and then back to the stalker crowd. If she took up the offer, she would seem like she had a thing for the underclassman. Leon heard loose rumors of Keira having a secret sweetheart somewhere on campus. The secret paparazzi would rip her apart for answering the underclassman's request at all. The last thing she needed was the snide remarks from other students at her.

Then again, the alternative didn't look good either. If she refused the offer, there would be on-campus media fire all around. Both she and the underclassman would be ostracized for something downright silly and insignificant.

Leon knew that he was stepping out of line by eavesdropping on Keira's conversation, but he considered how the bad news would affect Keira. She was in a tight spot.

Keira, oblivious to the students watching her, took a moment to consider her options. If this was going where Leon thought it was going, then she needed to play along.

"Sure," said Keira. She did her best to seem as casual as possible for the unfriendly eyes. "See you there."


	7. Chapter 7: Treachery

_**Hey there Reader!**_

_**This is a story working in progress, so there are a number of things that can be done to improve the quality of this fan fiction as a whole.**_

_**If you have any ideas as to how this chapter can be improved, just type up a review down below!**_

_**Should the following events follow along the plot line of the original P3, or contain its original elements?**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Treachery**_

**CM Academy main campus, outside: 12:15 PM**

Conan, Lucy, and Victor were sitting on the overgrown roots of a tree to eat. They always met there to engage in small talk. A massive tree grew on campus grounds in the center of a side yard on the east side of the Colossian Military Academy. Even though most students chose to eat in the cafeteria and in their classrooms, the friends decided to eat outside for a better sense of privacy.

The trio had made a habit of clustering wherever they could to talk. No regulation kept them from going outside to do so. Surprisingly, no other students had the idea to do the same. They were the only students on ground level on this side of campus.

Conan was munching through a gala apple while Lucy and Victor were consuming reheated potato salads. All the food came from the school, but few students would touch the fruits and vegetables. Nearly every other student on campus made a habit of consuming packaged foods. Conan was smart enough to avoid eating anything that was packaged and reheated through a plastic bag.

"Victor," said Lucy, "your birthday was a few weeks ago, right?"

"Yep," said Victor. "That was when Conan was out cold."

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen. You still sixteen?"

"Duh. I'm younger than you. Anyways, what did you do for your birthday?"

"Nothing much. I just hit the arcade all day."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "How about you, Conan? When's your birthday?"

Conan looked up from a half-eaten apple. "December 31st."

"Really?" asked Lucy. "That's New Year's Eve! That's so cool!"

Conan went back to eating his apple. Not a hint of excitement was on his face. "It's nothing much, really."

"Are you going to see your folks for the holidays?" asked Victor.

"I don't have any folks. I'm a social service kid."

The other two looked at him. Conan was accustomed to being the center of attention, but the sight of their gazes was still unnerving. "It's cool, really."

"Is it?" asked Lucy. "If you have a problem with it, then you can tell us."

"I got out most of my angst in middle school. Really, I don't have a problem with being by myself for my birthday."

The last statement was the one with the most impact. Conan was among a rare population of children that was under the care of social services. Unknown to his friends, he was first opted for adoption or foster homes, but most houses would not shelter him. A family insurance policy of his dictated that he would attend a boarding high school when he came of age. To this day, he never understood why no school accepted into a group prior to this year.

A change in subject was in order. "So, uh, some speech, huh?" asked Victor.

"What?" asked Lucy, "You mean the headmaster's speech?"

"No! I mean Keira's speech. I heard she took three days to write that stuff."

"The only reason you'd find that feat impressive is because you can't write."

"Whatever, she's hot."

Conan eyeballed Victor. "You think she's hot?"

"Yeah, don't you?"

There was a moment of pause. "Kind of."

Victor's eyes widened. "'Kind of?' She's the most desired girl on campus!"

"I could tell."

"So it wouldn't hurt to say that you like her, right?"

"I'd call her an eight."

"An _eight?_ I'd put her at ten!"

Lucy, who was still busy consuming her lunch, rolled her eyeballs.

"You know that she's out of our league," said Conan.

"Whatever. I gladly accept the Kingsley Challenge," said Victor.

"The what?"

"It was a contest proposed in our freshman year," said Lucy. "Keira was really popular back when she was a sophomore, and every guy swooned over her. But every time somebody tried to ask her out, she would refuse and walk away. She's a great student, but she really isn't interested in anyone."

"So the challenge is to date her?" asked Conan.

"Yep," said Victor, "and nobody has succeeded since the challenge was proposed."

Conan glanced at the other two. "I find it hard to believe that the students here would do that. Does Keira hate the attention?"

"Nobody knows," said Lucy. "No one's managed to ask her for the answer to that question."

Victor finished off his potato salad and crumpled up the garbage. "The food here stinks," he remarked.

Everyone finished off their meals. Conan took the leisure to consume the apple pulp as well as its core. No one said anything about Conan's eating habit: the processed food served at CM Academy tasted worse than fruit seeds.

"Where does Keira usually go?" asked Conan.

"I dunno," said Victor, "You're not thinking about the Kingsley Challenge, are you?"

Conan shook his head. "Nope."

Victor glanced at him, and then his eyes glanced upward. His mood was bright, but the color drained from his face as soon as he saw what he saw. Conan and Lucy ended up glancing up as well.

There was a figure teetering over the edge of the east wing of the CM Academy building. It was beginning to fall.

Victor was the first to dash forward. Conan and Lucy just caught a glimpse of a black braid flying between them at the speed of a bullet. As the two of them began their sprint, Victor was already two meters ahead of them.

The falling figure was already past the second floor. To Conan and Lucy's horror, they were watching a person fall from four stories. Victor dashed right under it and slid under it to catch the person. There was a crash and a dull thud, and then there was silence.

Conan and Lucy only made it to the crash site ten seconds later. They saw two bodies crossed and piled on top of each other on a spot of pavement just below the place where the figure fell off from the roof. Victor was lying flat on his back and groaning in pain. The figure he caught made no noise.

No crowd gathered, but no one else was around to see the accident. Lucy moved in to assess the damage before anyone could tell her to do so. Conan helped her get the person off of Victor. To their surprise, Keira, the speaker from earlier that day, was the victim.

"Please be okay," said Lucy.

"Is she okay?" Conan asked.

Victor groaned. So did Keira.

"I'll take that as a yes," said Conan.

Lucy waved her hands in front of Keira's face. The victim's eyes fluttered almost as a subconscious reflex. Lucy took a few minutes to check for further damage. "Still alive," said Lucy. "But she's got a broken ankle, and she's in shock."

"Let's get her to the hospital wing," said Conan.

"What about me?" Victor groaned.

"Shouldn't we check on him?" asked Conan.

Lucy glanced at the student lying on the ground and debated with herself about what course of action to take. "Can you walk?"

"You didn't even check to see if I was injured!"

Conan glanced at Lucy expectantly.

"Fine," she said.

After a quick examination consisting of pat-downs and visual evaluations, Lucy flicked Victor in the head with her index finger. "You're just had the breath knocked out of you. You'll be fine."

Victor rolled to his stomach and slowly stood up. "Heartless, much?" he asked.

Conan picked up Keira by giving her a piggyback ride. She was too unconscious to complain. "Good job there," he said.

"Thanks." Victor was slightly miffed that he could not carry Keira.

Lucy checked the roof. There was no one else as far as she could see. There was little to no chance that Keira jumped of her own will. The possibility of somebody pushing her off was likely, but she was the most popular girl at school. There was no reason do so, was there?

"Why did she fall?" she asked aloud.

Victor shrugged in response. Conan kept on walking.

* * *

**CM Academy Main campus, headmaster's office: 2:45 PM**

Shortly after Keira was admitted for an emergency visit to the nurse's office, the three were immediately escorted to the headmaster's office for questioning. The two people to question them were Mrs. Slade and the headmaster himself.

Lucy and Victor did most of the talking. Conan was only present to vouch for Lucy's quick diagnosis of Keira. Victor seemed to take a small measure of pride in personally saving Keira's life, but his pride was quickly snuffed out by the atmosphere in the room.

The session progressed into a series of exchanges of questions and facts about the event. After a few minutes of the headmaster and Slade asking the same questions, there were still no answers.

"How did she fall again?" asked Slade.

"We don't know, ma'am," said Lucy. "We just saw her fall."

"We happened to see her teetering over the edge of the roof," said Victor.

"There should have been a fence up there," said the headmaster. "I had a janitor run up there and check. He'll be back with the news very soon."

Slade crossed her arms while leaning backward in her chair. She sat adjacent to the headmaster, who was seated in a similar fashion. Conan, Lucy, and Victor all sat on opposite of them in the office. Every person was just as clueless and anxious as the next.

"Do you think she wanted to die?" asked Victor.

"Impossible," said the headmaster, "the girl has the highest marks in her class. To top it off, she has little to no records of issues with other classmates at this school. This is highly out of character."

"Is there anything else you can tell us?" asked Slade.

"Not more than we have already said, ma'am," said Lucy.

Slade sighed to herself. "I thought we could avoid any hassles this year, especially today."

Headmaster Asterisk sighed. Even though he seemed to have the situation under control, the weight of the world seemed to weigh down on his shoulders. "I pray that this was all some freak accident and not a direct assault on one of my students. Thank you for testifying. I'll see to it that Keira's family is properly notified. All of you are dismissed."

The meeting ended with that last note. Lucy opened the door and allowed her two friends to pass through. The trio paced in a cluster out of the headmaster's office and took a right turn down a hallway lined with windows.

The office was at the highest floor in the main building, so every window showed the ground below. There were at least twenty meters between the floor they were standing on and the concrete streets on the first floor. Lucy shuddered at the sight of the fall.

"I can't imagine coming up here on my own," she said.

Victor contemplated giving a smart remark, but instead bit his bottom lip. "Falling from here would be nasty," he said.

Conan glanced outward silently. He ran through the possibilities of what might have happened just today. Keira might have simply fallen off of the roof on accident and passed out at the beginning or middle of the fall. She wasn't screaming, so she must have been unconscious or really willing to die. The latter was certainly not possible, but Conan was still deliberating about what could and could not be possible.

The headmaster mentioned that Keira had no history of being bullied, but there was always the possibility that she was being harassed without CM Academy's knowledge. There was no way to prove of any other forms of harassment besides asking Keira herself, but no one could touch her right now. Conan needed to know more.

"Victor," he said, "why is Keira famous?"

Victor's thoughts seemed to drift as he looked out the window and at the ground below. "Huh? Oh, right. Keira's dad is the CEO of Xigtech, the guys who manufacture plexi polymer."

"You know," said Lucy, "the stuff that's used to make most commercial packaging. Freeze-dried food packs, grocery bags, disposable itineraries, the works. Xigtech's rich from making the material used for all of those things."

"I also heard that Keira's an only child. Her dad is super protective about her. Some kids said that he financed some plastic surgery when she was fifteen, but nobody can prove it. I don't think she went for a nip and tuck, but that's just my opinion.

"She had no friends that she got to choose outside of business families, which doesn't offer much company. She was homeschooled until she hit high school. She was enrolled here, but that's when most of the rumors about her circulated."

"That tells me nothing," said Conan. "How is she famous?"

"Well, she was put in the spotlight a few years back for being homeschooled," said Victor, "and she really didn't like it. That's when the Kingsley Challenge picked up. Some folks thought of it like a game, but a few nutcases took the challenge too seriously. Some junior at the time had the bright idea to bully her off campus."

"I thought the headmaster said nobody from CM Academy was harassing her."

"It was some no-name kid from another school," said Lucy. "He had some obsession with inflicting pain and stuff. Real sicko if you ask me. Apparently, he'd made a habit of hunting her down and cornering her in an alley. For a whole week, he used death threats and verbal assaults to keep her in place. When she couldn't run, he'd steal her cash and anything valuable."

"Her flash drive got taken on the last day," said Victor.

Conan was surprised. Of all places to contain low-life filth, he had least expected Colossus to have any sort of delinquency of this sort. "I'm surprised the headmaster didn't account for this," said Conan.

"That's 'cause these encounters were all under the radar until Leon showed up. The headmaster got involved afterward, but he couldn't do anything because there was no solid evidence to prove that there were any robberies. All the stolen property was returned in full. The other dude didn't even rat out Leon to any authority."

Conan remembered the senior with his left arm in a sling. "Leon? The dude with the shotgun?"

"Yeah," said Lucy. "Nobody claims to have seen it, but he found out somehow and tracked down the thug one day. Just before he could jump Keira again, Leon tackled him and hammered his face in with his fists. He then forced the dude to spill any belongings that didn't belong to him. Keira got her flash drive back then."

Conan shuddered at the image that came into his head. "How did that go?"

"That's what made him famous!" said Victor. "Leon came to school the next day with bandages wrapped around his knuckles, and they were all red and skinned and stuff. After that, the rumors circulated and Leon got famous. I heard he got asked out by fifteen different girls the week he came to school with the bandages."

"It's a sick joke, if you ask me," said Lucy. "Leon's a nice guy, but everyone wants to see him as a violent savior."

Conan wondered if the idea of a hero in CM Academy was the violent savior. Was that the idea of a hero here? "Is Keira going out with him?" he asked.

"Not from what we've seen," said Lucy. "The two of them have kept their distance ever since the rumors started."

"I would think that they'd have more to talk about since he saved her."

Victor nodded in agreement. "Yeah, why wouldn't they hang out?"

"Who knows?" said Lucy.

Conan was almost envious. How did a guy become popular for something he didn't do for the fame? Conan almost felt as though he deserved equal recognition. Not that he would beat up anyone to get the fame, of course.

"When did this happen again?" asked Conan.

"Oh yeah," said Victor. "Um, this happened back in our freshman year, when she was a sophomore."

"Do you think the bully came back?"

"He wouldn't make it past the front gate," said Lucy. "We've got a massive metal barrier keeping non-CM Academy students off campus. Even if he somehow got in, the guy would have to get past security at the front door and every possible exit to breach the perimeter. If somebody really pushed Keira off the roof, it had to be somebody in the school."

"She wasn't screaming," said Conan. "We don't know if somebody really shoved her off or not."

"None of this makes sense," said Lucy.

Victor grumbled to himself in agitation. "Sick son of a—"

There was a small beeping sound. Conan checked his pockets. He produced his cell phone, which had just gone off. A duet of electronic sounds followed soon after, and then the other two classmates checked their pockets. Each of them had received the same notification.

"Weird," said Victor. He flipped open his phone and checked for any new messages or calls. "I just got a call from this number."

Victor showed the screen of his phone to the others. Lucy and Conan checked their phones for messages. Each of them got the same text message from the same caller at the same time. Conan opened his message first.

"'This is Slade,'" Conan read aloud. "'I couldn't talk earlier, so I need you three to meet me tonight in the command room. We have a few things to discuss.'"

Conan glanced at the other two. Each of them wore similar expressions of curiosity. "Why does she want to meet us?" asked Victor.

"Don't know," said Conan. "We should get going."

"Yeah, let's go," said Lucy. "We're still being watched."

Victor glanced around and saw a camera installed into the corner of the hall. He held his tongue and walked with the rest of his friends out of the area.

* * *

**CM Academy West Side, Command Room: 6:30 PM**

Everyone converged back in the command room. Slade and Leon were there to brief them in on the situation.

"I'm sorry for the interview with the headmaster," said Slade. "He really gets touchy when these situations involve his students."

Everyone took their seats. Slade sat at the head of the coffee table and everyone else sat along the sides. The homeroom teacher looked sullen.

"Can't blame him," said Victor. "Anybody would be freaked out if somebody fell off a rooftop."

"What did you want to tell us, ma'am?" asked Lucy.

Slade reached behind her and produced a packet of papers. To everyone's surprise, it was the same packet that Victor handed Leon a few days ago. "The other dorms conducted their searches and compiled a list of students with the potential of wielding a Persona. All students of CM Academy were cataloged into this packet. We found one that was the most promising."

"Really?" asked Victor earnestly. "Is it a girl?"

Lucy groaned.

"Actually, it is," said Leon. "Miss Kingsley was the most prominent among those with potential."

Conan, Victor, and Lucy jumped at the last statement. "So she's a Persona-user too?" Lucy asked.

"No," said Leon. "Not yet. She just tapped into that power today. From what I saw, she might not be cut out for front line work."

"What? We're giving up on her already?" Victor sulked. "I was gonna offer her some private lessons…"

Lucy glared at him.

Victor smirked. "Why're you looking at me like that? C'mon, I'm a guy. What did you expect?"

"About what you said earlier," asked Conan. "What do you mean 'tapped?' It's not like you can summon a Persona outside of the Dark Hour, right?"

Slade and Leon stared at him.

"Right?" Conan asked feebly.

"There is much we don't know about the Persona," said Slade. She put away the packet. "We might be seeing the first case of a Persona user using her abilities during the day. We can't be sure yet. What we do know is that Keira just realized her Persona today. Leon saw it all."

All eyes turned to the senior. Leon cleared his throat.

"She got asked to go to the rooftop by some underclassman. The guy was probably trying to get some privacy so he could ask her out on a date or something. I eavesdropped just as the guy was proposing to see a movie on the weekend. Just as the dude finished his proposal, Keira was speechless. There was a sudden gust of wind, and then Keira looked like she was in a trance. The wind was strong enough to blow back the fence surrounding the roof. Something manifested above her, but it was clouded in black mist, like Victor's Shadow."

"Was it a Shadow?" asked Conan.

"That might have been her Persona, but it had no form. In any case, the underclassman caught a quick glimpse before he got blown back by the figure. When it disappeared, Keira lost all consciousness and fell off the roof. I couldn't catch her in time. That's when you guys came in. Thanks for catching her, Victor."

Victor gave a smirk. "Don't mention it. Guess that gives bragging rights for saving a girl's life, right?"

"Get serious," Lucy groaned.

The smirk stayed on Victor's face.

"The other student suffered a case of short-term amnesia," said Slade. "He won't remember anything from the past five days. The headmaster dismissed the incident and kept it under wraps. The last thing he needs is media fire on top of complaints from Mr. and Mrs. Kingsley about their daughter's incident."

Leon leaned in. "If Keira has awakened her Persona, we need to get to her as soon as we can. She needs to be informed for her own safety. At best, we recruit her among us. But if she goes one night without protection from S.E.E.S., she's Shadow bait."

No one needed any reminders of what happened to those who were eaten by Shadows. Conan still had vivid images of the inmate with no soul.

"The situation is dire, and I need you all on top of this," said Slade. "Keira has been admitted into Colossus General Hospital to tend to her ankle, so she's staying there for the next few nights. Each of you will guard the borders of the area to prevent any Shadows from getting closer. I'm having Pierce join up with us to keep our numbers up."

"So each of us guards a corner of the block?" asked Victor. "Or are we pairing up to raise defenses?"

"You all will be paired up and connected through me," said Slade. "My Persona will keep you all online."

Victor raised his hand. "Question: what is your Persona?"

Lucy gave him a glare, but Slade spoke. "She is Hecate, the sentinel. She can see all of you as long as you all are within five blocks of me."

"Can we see what she looks like?"

Lucy elbowed Victor in the gut. "Don't bother," she said.

Slade stood up. "All of you have free time until 11 o'clock tonight and every night until the ninth of May. That's the day when Keira will be discharged from the hospital. We can't approach her with business about S.E.E.S. until then. We will make sure nothing gets near her. Understood?"

Conan, Lucy, Victor, and Leon all looked at their teacher. They all nodded.

"Dismissed," she said.


	8. Chapter 8: Protection

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Protection**_

**CM Academy Main campus, border of campus: 2:45 PM**

Conan honestly hoped that everything that happened that day was all caused by a freak accident and not a part of a sinister plot.

Every night for the next few days was utilized for fighting Shadows. He and the other S.E.E.S. members were awake throughout the Dark Hour battling any Shadow that came close to the hospital. Slade wasn't kidding about Keira becoming Shadow bait: hordes of Shadows came running every night.

The first night was the toughest. Conan and Victor were partners while Lucy was sanctioned with Pierce. The newest members to the team weren't accustomed to using their Personas, so they had the hardest time tackling small groups of Shadows. In addition to the mental stress of using their Personas, none of them were used to running about and killing anything that moved. By the end of the first night, Conan, Lucy, and Victor were sore in more ways than one. They were also required to pretend that none of them were tired the next day at school.

Keira was to be held in the hospital for eight consecutive days, and no visitors were permitted to see her. Slade verified that when she tried to see her the day after the first of May. The hospital staff claimed that she was still recovering, but Slade had little reason to believe them.

Keira would only be released on the ninth of May. That meant that S.E.E.S. was required to keep guard for eight consecutive nights. Despite the prospect of being allowed to kill monsters, the task was more stressful than the team had thought.

The daytime in that period was defined by a buzz of rumors about what really happened to Keira. The gossip was exchanged primarily between class periods and during lunch sessions, when students talking in excess among other students was permitted. Some claimed that Keira was secretly depressed while others proposed that she was almost killed by the underclassman.

No one knew the truth, not even the poor soul that was suffering from short-term memory loss. Despite acting callous to the conversations, Conan wished that the slander would stop immediately.

Two days before Keira was to be released from the hospital, Lucy approached Conan before school started. "Did you hear about what the rumors said?" she asked. "The rumors about Keira, I mean. How can people be so mean?"

"People pick apart weaker people to feel better," said Conan. "It's a nasty habit. Everyone does it at some point."

No one openly said anything about Keira in the presence of CM Academy staff. The staff had the worst of the situation. According to rumors, Keira's parents were rich people who were highly protective about their daughter. The academy had been bombarded with lawsuit threats and news reporters about what happened to Keira. No one could explain anything, and the headmaster refused to disclose any details until Keira was discharged from the hospital.

Rumors also said that Keira's parents were responsible for the senior's isolation while in the hospital. Although she had recovered, they were not keen on letting anyone near a potentially suicidal girl.

"Keira's parents were talking about moving her out of South side," said Lucy. "They might move out to another school entirely."

"Seems like overkill," said Conan. "Keira gets a say in where she goes, right?"

"I don't know. I haven't heard her say anything about where she's going. Whatever the case, she might get moved out of her dorm at the very least."

By the eighth night, everyone was much stronger than they were before the ordeal began. Conan could summon Gladius in an instant and control him mentally while swinging a sword. Victor's learning rate was much slower, thus he was only able to get Jester to coordinate attacks at a faster pace. Lucy still stuck with the revolver, but she was always troubled by the fact that she didn't have a Persona.

The Shadows grew restless as the ninth of May approached. When they initially came in small hordes of blob-like infantry, the later masses came as more sloth-ape creatures. A few more varieties of Shadows came as well, but there were too many for any member of S.E.E.S. to identify individually. They always looked like shapeless clusters of black mist. Even in the darkest nights, the hordes were blacker than the sunless sky.

May 9th came before Conan knew it. By then he had enough physical and mental endurance to feel better during the daytime. He, Victor, and Lucy were feeling much better after becoming used to running out at night slaying monsters and preventing further casualties. No one else at school, except for Leon and Slade, could have known about their nighttime activities.

Just as the school day ended, the trio converged at CM Academy's entrance. They knew what to do.

"Today's the day," said Victor. His braid was slightly frayed and his eyes had black bags under them, showing that he was feeling fatigued. "You guys think Keira will buy the whole Shadow business?"

"Nope," said Lucy. "I wouldn't if I were completely unaware of the Dark Hour."

"We could show her tonight," said Victor. "She'd believe us if the Shadows start converging on her. Just put her in the middle of the streets and watch the animals charge at her. We'll just fry 'em when they get too close."

"Would Slade let us do that?" asked Conan.

Everyone looked at each other expectantly. The answer on their faces was, "no."

"Leon's meeting up with us at the hospital," said Lucy. "We'll figure it out from there."

* * *

**Colossus General Hospital, Keira's room: 3:25 PM**

The senior was waiting for them in the lobby. The area they first saw smelled of antiseptic laced with a hint of pine salt. Two hallways branched off from the lobby desk, which was manned by a sleepy attendant who paid the three no mind. Leon was sitting in a waiting room chair reading a ratty journal among a large pile of used magazines He put down the thing, stood up from his seat, and waved at them to get their attention.

"Are we all here?" he asked. "I've got her room number. Let's go."

They all followed Leon down the hall on the right. No one stopped them as they reached an elevator. "So how are we going to break the news to her?" asked Victor. "What do we say?"

Leon pressed for an elevator heading up. "I'm still figuring that out."

"What?" asked Lucy. "Don't you have a plan or something? Hasn't this happened before?"

"Most folks don't realize the existence of the Dark Hour until they experience it. Even then, there is little chance that they'll believe what they see. We got lucky because we could draw out our Personas before losing ourselves completely."

"You've never done this before?" asked Victor.

"We've never needed to recruit potential members during the daytime. We usually find them after sunset, but even then, very rarely."

"Who is your Persona?" asked Conan.

The elevator opened and everyone stepped inside. Leon pressed the elevator button for Keira's floor. "Ultor, the guardian," he replied. "He was hard to, um, manage."

"Manage?" asked Lucy. "You need to manage yourself?"

"I've seen good people lose control of their Personas. Some have better control than others." Leon knotted his eyebrows. He seemed to age ten years in two seconds. "Personas are wild when untamed. I've seen what they can do when they went out of control. Not pretty. You guys look in better shape than the folks I knew."

"How many?" asked Victor.

"Twelve were scratched since my freshman year."

Everyone, including Victor, realized the subject they were talking about disturbed Leon greatly. None of them felt the need to push the subject further. The remainder of the elevator ride was spent in silence. As soon as the elevator doors opened, there was vivacious chatter coming from down the hall.

The noise was a mixture of anger and anxiety. Some of the nearby hospital staff, namely nurses and a couple doctors, was starting to cluster at the source of the noise. Most of the chatter came from a middle-aged man, but some tones were defined by a female voice. Leon led the way to Keira's room. It was there that the group realized that the noise they were hearing was coming from inside. Leon knocked first. The noise stopped immediately.

A middle aged man opened the door briskly. He was a gruff figure with graying sideburns and a sullen face. His height was only two centimeters taller than Conan, but he seemed to carry an aura that added bulk to his presence. Everyone but Leon reeled back when he glared at them.

"Who are you?" he asked. He was the man that was speaking earlier.

"Classmates, sir," said Leon. "We heard that Keira could see visitors today, so we wanted to talk."

"She can't see anyone right now," the man asserted gruffly. "Go home."

"Who is it?" asked a voice from inside. It was Keira.

The man glanced back into the room, and then back in the hall. He realized that the noise he was making earlier was rallying the attention of all the staff nearby. Nurses and doctors alike were looking in their direction. He huffed in anger.

"Make it quick," he said. The man stormed off in a hurry. They waited until he was five paces away before entering the room and shutting the door behind them.

"What's his problem?" asked Victor.

Everyone entered and saw Keira for the first time in days. Her glamorous demeanor had diminished significantly from staying in the hospital for so long, but she was still hard to ignore. She wore a patient's gown and her hair was in a tangled mess. Keira was also sitting a hospital bed with the covers draped over her lap. There was a table with hospital food nearby, but most of the food was untouched. A few items, such as the fruit and water, were barely touched.

Keira was not trying to present herself as a confident young woman anymore, instead struggling to look strong while sitting in her hospital bed. She looked at the four guests.

"What are you all doing here?" she asked.

"We wanted to see how you were doing," said Leon. "You took a nasty fall back then. Do you remember anything?"

Keira looked at them for a moment. "No," she said. "I must have hit my head."

"You've made a full recovery then?" asked Lucy.

Keira nodded. She looked over the group cautiously.

"So who was that just now?" asked Victor. "That wasn't your dad, was it?"

"It was," said Keira. "I'm sorry you had to see him like that."

"No problem," said Conan. "We're used to his type."

"I'm glad to hear that."

Leon took a seat at the foot of the bed. Keira scooted further back. "We wanted to get to something serious," said Leon. "Do you remember anything? Even the slightest detail on the first of May? That was when you were admitted here."

"I really don't," said Keira. She looked very sullen now. "Why are you all here? Do you have something you wanted to say?"

"You might be in danger," said Victor, "and not just from your dad."

Everyone glanced at Victor, but he continued to speak. "We've been seeing some suspicious people trying to sneak into here since you were admitted into the hospital. The security here's been keeping them off your back, but they'll return. We wanted to know if you've seen or heard anything that might provoke them to come after you. Are you sure you don't remember anything?"

No one would speak. Conan and Lucy exchanged unsure glances, and Leon clenched his teeth. Keira looked sullen, and then she stared Victor sternly in the eye.

"I know you. Victor, was it?"

"Yeah," said Victor. "But don't think we're the bad guys here. We're just looking out for you."

"Is this your idea of a joke?" she asked. "Who would come after me? I've got nothing to offer."

"Um, Victor?" said Conan. "Slow down."

Conan's classmate ignored the command. "That's what's weird," said Victor, "because you might know something you're not supposed to know. You saw something only you could have seen, and now you're trying to hide it. You might think it's something you saw out of a dream, but whatever you saw is real. We can prove it."

"What are you talking about?" she asked. "I'm a sick girl! You have no right to tell me what to believe!"

"People!" said Leon. "Calm down already!"

Despite the bizarre nature of the conversation, Keira seemed to know what Victor was talking about. Everyone else saw the fear in her eyes. Keira wasn't feeling fear from them, but a far more sinister phobia. She hadn't meant to tell them, but everyone saw the same fear that was Victor's face on the first night of experiencing the Dark Hour.

She reached for a small button at the side of her bed. "Get out!" she demanded. "I'll call security if you don't!"

Conan made a fist in irritation. He was almost tempted to lash out at Victor for his impulsive action just now. Lucy caught Conan's hand as it trembled. The two had brief eye contact before Conan voluntarily released his fist.

Leon stood up. "That's enough, Victor," he said. "Don't push her."

Victor glanced back and forth between Leon and Keira. He gritted his teeth, and then he got behind Leon. The senior turned back and returned an apologetic motion. "Sorry for intruding," he said. "We're leaving."

Keira watched the four students like a hawk as they left the room. Her cautious manner had devolved into a state of fear and confusion. There was no way to convince her now. Without further delay, the four students followed each other out of Keira's room and back to the elevator. Only there did they start talking again.

"Way to go, Victor," said Lucy.

"She needed to know!" said Victor.

"You didn't need to go all preachy about it!"

"Guys," said Conan, "let's calm down."

"Like hell!" said Victor, "Well excuse me for telling her what she needed to hear!"

"She freaked out, it's normal to botch convincing her."

"I had it! I could have summoned Jester right there!"

"_Shut up!_"

All chatter subsided immediately. Leon was the last person to shout. In the enclosed space they were all standing in, Leon's voice seemed to ring out deeper and with more volume. Anger was laced in his words and he was very angry. He sounded like a completely different person.

"Victor," he said, "let's get this straight: our objective was to recruit Keira, not intimidate her! Tell me what you were thinking!"

Victor's mood also hardened. "I did your job! I said she was in danger!"

"You also scared her into calling security! She's not going to join anyone if she's intimidated like that!"

"What kind of plan did you have then? You said you didn't have one!"

"I was getting there! Your reckless attitude blew the situation. Was your plan to make us her enemies? Did you account for the fact that she could call security? How about 'proving' that you had a Persona? Could you do that during the day, or were you planning on feeding her to the Shadows and coming to her rescue?"

Victor paused. Although he never said it, that was his plan. He couldn't find the nerve to answer back.

Leon turned full face to his underclassman and raised his voice. "Maybe I'm wrong! Maybe I'm just some loser with an arm in a sling and no idea how to convince someone to join S.E.E.S.! Well, Victor, tell me what your plan was!"

"I—I—"

Leon shoved his fist into the elevator wall. The entire panel shook at the force of his fist. Everyone jumped at the horrible sound of bone smashing against metal.

"Sound off! NOW! TELL ME WHAT YOU WERE THINKING!"

"I scared her!" Victor shouted with fear. "I scared her off, alright? I was wrong!"

Leon shoved his finger into Victor's chest. "That's more like it! Did you have a plan if we failed?"

"No!" Victor squealed. He was starting to water at the corners of his eyes.

The elevator slowed to a standstill. The group had reached the lobby. Just before the doors opened, Leon grabbed Victor by the collar of his shirt.

"Never jeopardize your missions," said Leon. His voice had become steel calm, which was still more intimidating than his loud demeanor. "And I sure as hell don't want to see you pull off any stunts. Stunts get people killed, and dead people come back to haunt you. Got it?"

"Yeah, I understand!" Victor's voice cracked and his eyes were getting watery.

The elevator doors opened, and Leon let Victor go. The senior pointed to him one last time. "We're bringing this up with Slade. I'm done with you."

Leon stormed out of the elevator. Victor feebly followed. He wore a scowl, but quickly regained his composure. Conan and Lucy exchanged glances as they trailed last.

"What got him so upset?" Conan whispered.

Lucy shook her head. "I don't know."

* * *

**CM Academy West Side, Command Room: 6:55 PM**

After everyone had more time to cool their heads, they decided to report in to Slade.

Leon sent a text message briefly explaining the situation, but Slade could only talk about the aftermath report when she had more free time that evening. Prior until then, everyone kept to themselves with schoolwork and studies. When everybody had more time to keep to themselves, S.E.E.S. seemed to be in better spirits when a discontented teacher arrived in the dorm.

Slade was in her usual seat while hearing the report of the meeting. Leon was sitting across from Victor, and the two of them were trying their hardest to avoid looking at each other at the table. Conan and Lucy decided to sit further back to avoid provoking further conflict. Slade massaged her temples to relieve the stress.

"I don't believe you boys," she said. "Especially you, Leon. I'd expect better behavior from you."

Leon maintained a straight stare forward. He purposely avoided looking at Victor.

"Victor, as motivated as you are to the recruitment of this girl, I cannot support your behavior today. What you did was reckless and out of hand. You may have hurt our chances of gaining Miss Kingsley's trust altogether."

Victor glanced at his hands and clenched his fists together. The defiant fire in his eyes dimmed with the mood.

"With all due respect, ma'am," said Lucy, "Keira could not have obtained all the information she needed to hear. The alternatives to telling her about Shadows and Personas would have required us revealing our Personas or even showing her the Dark Hour firsthand."

"I know that, Lucy," said Slade wearily, "but I'm not in the mood to discuss the what-ifs. The reality is that we blew the operation. There's no telling how Keira will allow us to approach her now."

A moment of uncomfortable silence followed. No one had the heart to speak.

"There's always tomorrow," said Conan. "We just come by Keira's room in a smaller group and try again. Can't we?"

Slade mulled the thought through her head. "We might as well. Now is not the time to regret past actions. We're all tired, so let's take this afternoon off. There will be no planned S.E.E.S. operations tonight. You are all dismissed."

Leon sprang from his seat and left the room in a hurry. The air seemed to channel his anger as he bluntly shut the door behind him. Victor waited a few seconds before checking to see if he was really gone.

"I guess something happened before we got into this group?" asked Victor. "He got really touchy about 'orders' and stuff."

Slade looked at Victor dead in the eye. The student felt the uncomfortable look of his homeroom teacher's glare into his brain. "Respect his secrets, Victor," said Slade. "I expect you to have a higher degree of sensitivity with your classmates."

Victor silently nodded, and then he left as well.

"Mrs. Slade?" asked Lucy. "Will the two guys be alright?"

Slade leaned back against her chair and breathed deeply. "I don't know, Lucy. I really don't know. You two are dismissed. Do your homework, read my handout, and go to bed. We all need sleep tonight."

Conan, who had been silent this whole time, saw no need to give commentary. He stood up and left the room. Lucy followed close behind him.

* * *

Slade remained in her seat for the next few hours. She was too tired to try to stand up or get some water to drink. Although she signed herself up to be the leader of S.E.E.S., sometimes she felt like she doubled as the team psychologist. Everyone came to her to solve their problems. The stress from coordinating a team was hard enough.

Slade held up her watch strapped to her left hand. Almost five hours had passed when she last spoke to the other students. Thankfully, there was no schoolwork to sort though. Automated grading mechanics utilized in every CM Academy classroom saw to the tedious portions of teaching: grading based off of multiple choice questions in class. All the teacher had to do was sort the students' homework for grading for the machine. Slade had no more work to do tonight.

It was that moment when Slade remembered to use Hecate, her Persona. She had made a habit of checking for Shadow activity before the Dark Hour was up. Hecate would primarily be used to find other Shadows, but she couldn't find anything too far away. At the very least, she could see a threat coming a few kilometers away. If there was a time to go through the motions, it was now.

Slade stood upright and closed her eyes. The Dark Hour began, and she felt a familiar sinking in her gut. It might have just been her, but every time this phenomenon occurred, she felt as though the gravity acting on her was being released temporarily. Slade didn't need to look at a clock to know when the Shadows would roam about.

"Hecate," she muttered.

A shimmering card appeared before Slade. It soon dissipated, and a new figure appeared behind her. Slade's Persona was a feminine figure with a height that easily dwarfed that of Slade's. She had a blank silver balaclava with a stoic chrome helmet that covered every portion of her head from the nose up. The rest of her body was a unique mixture of a jumpsuit and a police uniform. A truncheon was tucked at her side.

"I am ready, master," said Hecate.

"Begin scanning," Slade commanded.

Millions of images and signals coursed through Slade's mind. Hecate was examining every nook and cranny within five blocks of Slade's location to find anything that resembled a Shadow. The scans usually never picked up any activity, but Slade was never sure when a Shadow would appear or not. She was so focused on scanning that she barely noticed Leon re-entering the room.

Leon took his previous seat next to her. Slade just woke up from a daze when Leon exhaled a sharp huff of air.

"Looking for something?" he asked.

"Anything out of the ordinary tonight, as usual," said Slade. "I've been having trouble keeping up with the scanning routines lately. The Shadows always seem to be outside of my search radius."

"Figures." Leon processed a thought in his head. "Can we be sure that everyone will be ready if one of the larger Shadows show up?"

"Given today's events, I can't say for sure. About earlier, I don't blame you for your outburst. I understand why you got upset, but that's no reason to exploit Victor as the source of your anger. He had no good reason to do what he did, but you need to be an example for him. The team looks up to you as a leader on the field. Today was a chance for them to see you under pressure."

Leon's head sank. "I could have handled that better."

"I just want you and Victor to find something to make up for."

Hecate, who had been standing still, twitched suddenly. Slade noticed and closed her eyes. Another flash of images came through her mind. She sorted through the garbled information in her head.

"What's wrong?" asked Leon.

"I see Keira," said Slade. "She's not at the hospital."

"What? Where is she then?"

"The cross-transit station two blocks north! Wake up the team! She's in serious danger!"

One minute passed as Leon activated an alarm system to Conan's, Lucy's, and Victor's rooms. Upon hearing the noise, everyone was assembled hastily. Conan, Lucy, and Victor neglected to wear their CM Academy uniforms, so most emerged with street clothes. Slade stood with their respective weapons primed and ready.

"What's going on?" Victor demanded.

"Grab your gear!" Slade commanded. "Chances are that Keira's been apprehended by a Shadow."

The trio grabbed their respective weapons and held them at the ready.

"What?" asked Lucy. "Isn't she at the hospital?"

"Someone, or something moved her," said Leon. "I'd go, but you three are better fit for the job. Get there now!"

Victor gave Leon a quick glance, but said nothing. The animosity between them was secondary to a person's safety.


	9. Chapter 9: Priestess

_**Hey there Reader!**_

_This is a story working in progress, so there are a number of things that can be done to improve the quality of this fan fiction as a whole._

_I just wanted to give a quick thank you for the fans so far! To RubyMoonz, DdotChou, MoldyJellyBean, Shiro No Kishidan, and Pokepia's Haunt. All your favorites and responses are worth every word!_

_I'll admit that this story has a lot of areas that can be expanded upon and improved, but it's best to handle one chapter at a time, right?_

_**Enjoy the chapter!**_

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Priestess**_

**Cross-transit station, street level: the Dark Hour**

Conan never considered how empty Colossus was during the Dark Hour.

Everyone carpooled with Slade on a small hover car to the Cross-Transit Station. The vehicle they rode on had enough room for five people, which left enough space for Slade, Leon, and the newest members of S.E.E.S. to ride. Everyone stashed their weapons in the trunk to save room in the seats. Victor, Conan, and Lucy sat in the back while Leon sat in the passenger seat.

A majority of the ride was spent in anxious silence. They passed by empty car after empty car parked on the street below. As usual, there were no pedestrians in sight.

"Weird how we see cars, but no people," said Lucy.

"Yeah," said Victor, who was feeling more talkative. "You'd think there'd be more people."

"A citywide curfew was established in the past," said Leon. "The curfew was enforced during wartime a few decades back and held for ten years. There isn't one now, but the majority of the population still heads into their homes before midnight."

"Yeah, but I'd expect more night owls around," said Conan. "Haven't you guys found it weird that we haven't seen anyone but us active during the Dark Hour?"

"Good point," said Lucy. "Do you think the Shadows eat anyone on the street?"

"I doubt it," said Slade, who was busy at the wheel. She took the liberty to keep driving past every stoplight in her path. There were no cars to honk at her, so breaking a few traffic laws were within reason.

"Yeah, 'cause we'd see more Shadow victims around," said Victor. "You'd think there'd be more people scared about what happens in the Dark Hour."

"I'd think that people have more to fear than monsters at night," said Leon.

"How many people in Colossus do you think have the potential?" asked Lucy. "Or how many could stay conscious during the Dark Hour? They could be Shadow food by now."

"No one can say," said Slade. "We just find who we can."

Everyone remained silent for the next block of driving. The vehicle they rode in made a faint echoing noise as they floated on by.

All hover vehicles kept themselves afloat via anti-density technology, which drastically reduced the force of gravity on the car and its passengers. A few years back, Colossus' main mode of transportation came by hover machines. The industry in the transportation field since then had become more and more sophisticated.

The tech wasn't necessarily floating technology, but a less comprehensible variant of the sort. Conan didn't know the physics associated with the vehicle he was riding in. Nor did he care.

Lucy glanced up at the sky. The entire night cityscape was illuminated by a single source of light above. A full moon looked over the city with an eerie glow. Everything under it seemed to radiate a faint pale hue.

"The moon looks bigger tonight," she said.

"Yeah," said Conan. "I think it was like that when I came here a month ago."

"Sounds about right," said Leon. "I picked up a newspaper the other day. The horoscope in the _Colossian Times _mentioned a full moon in early May."

"Was the moon always this big?" said Lucy.

"Many phenomena occur during the Dark Hour," said Slade. "The moon's apparent enlargement is just another effect."

Victor noticed the moon as well. "Talk about creepy," he said. "What do you think, Conan?"

"It's not worth thinking about," said Conan. "We're here."

Slade parked the car just in front of the Cross-Transit Station. The entrance was a stairwell that led underground like a subway entrance. Again, there were no pedestrians around. The chasm that led below the surface seemed to be full of darkness and mystery. No one could see much farther into the tunnel without any lights.

Slade reached into the glove apartment and produced four flashlights. She handed them to each of the students and retrieved another one for herself. "Clip these to your belts," she said. "You'll need light down there."

Not everyone had belts, so they ended up clipping them to their waistlines. The flashlights came with special clips that allowed them to shine light forward while allowing their users the free use of their hands. Given how difficult it was to fight Shadows, these would come in handy.

Everyone shuffled out of the car and retrieved their equipment in the trunk of Slade's car. Conan took the two-handed sword, Victor took a truncheon and a flash grenade, and Lucy sheathed her revolver and packed some spare ammunition. They then assembled at the entrance of the Cross-Transit Station.

"I'll coordinate you all from here," said Slade. "Leon will watch my back when you all are retrieving Keira."

"Is she still alive?" asked Lucy.

Slade summoned Hecate and conducted a quick scan. "I see her down there, but she's unconscious. She's in the bullet train below. It's not docked in the station, so you all will have to get to it by foot. I also detect a single Shadow with her. It's a big one. You all are ready, but be careful."

Conan, Lucy, and Victor started making their way down the entrance. They flicked their flashlights on as well. "Yes, ma'am," said Lucy.

Leon primed his shotgun. Although he had an injured shoulder, he seemed more than capable of holding the weapon. If he couldn't, he always had his Persona. Not to mention that Slade could defend herself. Even then, there was little chance of more Shadows converging on those two alone. The brutes would most likely go for Keira, who was underground.

"Let's go," said Conan.

With that last note, the field team descended into a darkness blacker than the night sky.

* * *

**Cross-Transit Station, underground: the Dark Hour**

The first things that the trio noticed were the coffins.

The station was mostly empty. Porcelain tiles and pillars defined the aesthetics of the area, and every electrical appliance from ATM machines to self-serve ticket stations were all deactivated. Dead machines and useless contraptions occupied every empty space around them. Among these stations were a handful of coffins.

Each coffin was standing upright and sized with uniform dimensions. Most were painted black with metal crosses engraved to their lids. All of these containers emitted a faint crimson hue, making them very distinguishable from the darkness around them. Aside from the flashlights, the coffins were the only objects illuminated in the station.

"What the hell?" asked Victor. "Is this a joke?"

The small team hastily made their way through the station and to the yellow line at the platform. "I don't think those are for show," said Lucy. "Mrs. Slade? Are you seeing these?"

_I see them, _said Slade. _I sense living presences within all of them. Those are the pedestrians we were talking about earlier._

Conan remembered the elder members of S.E.E.S. talking about people without the potential to be encased in their own field of time during the Dark Hour. It never occurred to him what they looked like during the extra hour in the night. "So each coffin contains a living person?"

"Sheesh," said Victor. "I'd hate to be one of these."

The platform was empty. Conan glanced down at the tracks one meter below. He hopped down to the tracks. Everyone else followed. As soon as they entered, they could hear something down one of the tunnels. Due south of their position, a faint grinding sound was resonating through the chasm down the tracks. It was too far to see with their limited visibility. They all had weapons ready.

"Do we head south, ma'am?" asked Lucy.

_Yes. Be ready._

Everyone treaded with caution down the tracks. They still moved briskly, but each of them was keeping their eyes peeled for anything in the darkness around them. The next five minutes passed with uncertainty. No Shadows attacked them.

"Weird," said Lucy. "You'd think there'd be more coming for Keira by now."

"Why?" asked Conan.

"Keira is Shadow bait, and there were an infinite number of those things before, right? So where are they now?"

Lucy was right. Throughout their entire journey here, none of them found a single Shadow. The previous nights, there seemed to be endless hordes of the brutes coming from every direction at Keira in the hospital. Their approaches were halted only by the efforts of S.E.E.S. and the eventual end of the Dark Hour. Their spontaneous absence was eerie.

_Keep your guard up, _said Slade. _I still detect one Shadow, but I also detect Keira. She's surrounded by a number of coffins, for some reason. No matter. Find her!_

After a few more brisk minutes of walking, they found the train. It was halted on the tracks approximately one hundred meters away from the station, and it was completely unoccupied. A single coffin in the train car closest to them was seen through a window. If there was a person manning the vehicle just before the Dark Hour began, the train was obviously in motion less than an hour before. Its doors were also wide open.

Every one approached the train. "This is it, right?" asked Lucy. "I don't see anything out of the ordinary."

_Proceed with caution,_ said Slade.

"Jester's beggin' for a fight," said Victor with a smirk.

Lucy glanced up at the nearest door, which had a small ladder to access it. She glanced at the other boys, and then she started to ascend. Lucy stepped up twice before coming to a halt. She glared at Conan and Victor.

"Don't look up 'till I'm on the train," she said.

Conan and Victor glanced at each other in brief confusion. They then realized that she was still wearing a skirt. Out of courtesy, they averted their eyes. "Sure," said Conan.

* * *

**Bullet Train: Meanwhile**

Keira awoke in a daze.

Somehow, she was wearing a fresh change in street clothes instead of the hospital attire. She was horribly uncomfortable while lying on her side. Her cheek was kissing the cold floor of the train below. She also had no idea how she got there.

Now that she thought about it, she had a vague idea of what happened. She remembered seeing her father earlier in the day, and the two had a fight. The conversation they had prior to the quarrel was started by something trivial: the quality of food served at the hospital. The heat of the debate transferred to the manner in which the academy was treating Keira, and the overall air of rumors circulating about their prized senior. Her father became enraged at the thought of slander directed at his daughter.

"You deserve this town's respect!" said her father then "I've had it with the fools! You're transferring to another school!"

Past that last note, Keira remembered little. She assumed that she was sedated by a passing nurse later, so the rest of her day was spent sleeping. How in the world did she end up here?

Keira also saw an object with a crimson haze in front of her. It was a coffin. She jumped up abruptly and yelped.

After a quick inspection, she realized that she was on a stationary train. There were a number of coffins scattered around her. Each was standing upright and along the isles. Three of them were standing right across from her in the car she was standing in.

"Hello?" she called. "Is there anyone here?"

A moment of uneasy silence passed. The ground shifted below her, but she felt almost nothing. A familiar bleating sound chimed from the ceiling above her. Someone in the driver's cabin was using an intercom system.

"Good evening," said a voice, "and welcome to another night of 'Stud on a White Horse Hunt!' I'm going guy hunting to grab me a stud muffin! I'm wingin' it tonight, so pardon the minor slip ups! Join me on the driver's cabin if you want in on the fun!"

That voice seemed familiar, but Keira couldn't place her finger on where she heard it. To top it off, she was even more scared by the message she heard. She glanced around. She knew too little and had no idea what was happening. She looked around and saw a door to her right. The threshold was marked with a bright label: Driver's Cabin, No Entry for Passengers.

Keira made her way to the cabin.

* * *

Conan, Lucy, and Victor also boarded on the train near what they assumed was the rear of the transport. They also heard the intercom coming from all around them.

"Who was that?" asked Conan.

"That wasn't Keira's Shadow, was it?" asked Lucy. "That did _not _sound like her."

"Wait, the driver's cabin?" asked Victor. "Aren't we already here? And what's a 'stud hunt?'"

"Should I answer?" asked Conan.

The intercom was still on. "I'm all fired up!" the announcer said. "I've got my lacy unmentionables stacked ready to go! Just like my heart!" The last four words were said with individual emphasis, especially the last one. "I'm out to net the stud of studs! Tune in to see who's the lucky guy!" The intercom was cut from there.

Everyone temporarily forgot why they were listening to this message. Conan crossed his eyebrows, Lucy bit her bottom lip, and Victor slapped on a grin.

"So _that's _what she was talking about!" he said in excitement.

"Calm down, moron," said Conan.

The door behind the trio shut tightly. All the possible exits were sealed on the train. S.E.E.S. just managed to catch a glimpse of the furthest door in their car to seal automatically.

"What the—" said Victor. He ran for the nearest door and tried to pry it open. The metal exit would not budge. "Damn, it won't open!"

_What's wrong?_ said Slade,_ what happened?_

"We just got sealed in!" said Conan. "And the train is moving!"

_The Shadow knows you're there. Proceed with caution! And hurry! Stop that train!_

"Why?" asked Conan.

_You'll hit another train if you don't stop that one in a few minutes! Everyone on it will die!_

Lucy was the first to regain her composure. "Mrs. Slade," said Lucy. "Where is the Shadow?"

_Scanning now, _said Slade. _I detect the Shadow! It's on the other end of the train! Get it to stop the transport!_

Conan was the first to charge. His classmates followed closely behind. They ran straight across the car while maneuvering around stoic coffins around them. Although they were making quick progress, there was no telling how much time they had to get to the other end of the train. As they ran, the intercom continued bleating the same message again and again.

"Dude, what is she doing up there?" said Victor.

"Resisting a Shadow, duh," said Lucy.

"No, I meant the Shadow. What is _she _doing up there?"

"This is a bad time to get distracted, Victor," said Conan.

"Yeah, yeah," said Victor, "just lightening up the mood."

The intercom overhead kept looping the same message as the trio charged through the cars to the driver's cabin. The strange voice that filled the space stopped abruptly when a door opened in the other cabin. Someone familiar spoke.

"What?" said Keira, "What is this?"

Laughter erupted from above. Instead of coming from the speakers installed into the ceiling of the train, a demonic vibe was making the sound blare from above to the passengers below.

"Double time!" commanded Conan.

* * *

Keira stepped into the driver's cabin, and was appalled by what she saw.

The cabin itself had just enough room for two people to sit comfortably. A control panel that manipulated the actions of the train was in the very front of the cabin, and two seats just in front of it. There was also an isle between the drivers' seats that allowed individuals to pass through without hassle. In this isle was the speaker from earlier.

There was another young woman of her height and appearance standing at the control console of the train. The imposter was of seventeen years and had a bob of green hair just like Keira's. She wore a blue dress with a long gown extended to twice her width. The imposter held a microphone installed into the console of the train. She also had hollow, sinister eyes that further estranged her appearance from that of the original.

"My my," the imposter said in an overly-hyped voice. "You made it! I see some princes on this train. Are they friends of yours? Or lackeys sent from your father? Tell me, are you also being whisked away?"

Keira scowled. Behind her, something shoved her forward. She realized too late that a portion of the imposter's dress had become animate and had pushed her further into the driver's cabin. The doors to the cabin then shut tightly.

"What—," Keira started to say, "What is this?"

Shadow Keira laughed. Her voice was exactly like Keira's in every aspect, even down to the stupid giggle she never showed to anyone. Keira backed up against the door and tried to open it while facing Shadow Keira. The door behind her was locked.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" said Keira. "It's not funny!"

Shadow Keira released the red button. The train continued to move as she spoke. "'I'm sad.' That's what you've always said to yourself ever since you were little. 'Someone make me feel better.' Ha! What a loser."

Keira continued to glare, but Shadow Keira kept talking. "Everyone loves you because you're the prettiest, smartest girl in school, but nobody really _knows _you. They all think that you're just another piece of eye candy that they don't need to touch or care about. What makes you worth your space?"

Keira continued to glare, but Shadow Keira was hitting some sensitive topics. For a stranger she had never met before, the imposter knew too much about her. "You don't know anything," she said feebly.

"Your life has been defined by rules and expectations. Everyone wants you to be the pretty girl that everyone loves. Ever since you were born, you've been trained to be the perfect child with no mind of her own. You hate that kind of life. You just want someone to whisk you away from this miserable world." Shadow Keira laughed. "A prince charming would come to save you eventually, am I wrong?"

Keira backed up further against the door. There was fear in her eyes. The imposter became very amused at the sight of her fear.

"Your father thinks that you're worth saving. You've always been his little princess. He even bribed the hospital staff to give you a private room and pretend you were in emergency care. And when you said that you didn't like what he was doing, that really ticked him off. He couldn't bear to see his daughter like that. No, he couldn't bear to see his daughter feeling out of place. He was even driven to have you taken by force from the hospital. You should have been the model student, just taking everything thrown at you and pasting a smile!"

To Keira's knowledge, there was no way that Shadow Keira could have known about that conversation. Keira did have a fight with her father earlier today, but there wasn't anyone else to hear what was going on in her room. Who was this imposter?

"Let me out!" said Keira.

Shadow Keira laughed, but this time with sadistic malice. "Aw, am I hitting some nerves? There was no way you could have confessed your problems to anyone else. No one could understand your pain, your loneliness. You have no one but yourself in your cage."

The senior clutched the sides of her head. In an effort to stop the noise, she plugged her ears and closed her eyes. "Stop it!"

Shadow Keira laughed again. "But now that I think about it, _I _am the only one who knows what you're going through. I can bust us out of our cage, and no one can do anything to stop us. Isn't that right, me?"

"No! You, You're—!"

There was a pounding outside of the door, but Keira was in too much shock to hear the noise. The fateful words spilled out of her mouth immediately.

"You're not me!"

Shadow Keira laughed and started dissolving into black mist.

* * *

S.E.E.S.'s sense of anxiety hadn't subsided for a moment. Everything heard in the driver's cabin was broadcasted through the intercom, so they were able to hear the shouts and taunts that the imposter was giving to her original. They were running out of time.

After a few anxious minutes of running, they were only stopped by a metal barrier between them and the Shadow. They could see Keira backed up against the door, but the barrier she leaned against was locked. They needed a quick way to get through it.

"Get this door open!" shouted Conan.

"How?" said Lucy.

"Victor, shock it!"

The two students stepped out of the way as Victor came running up. He conjured his Persona while doing so.

"Zio!" he commanded.

Jester materialized and pounded the door with a fistful of lightning. The door earned a charred patch of black where the blow struck, but it didn't budge.

Behind the door, they could see the black mist clustering around the Shadow, which mocked Keira in appearance and voice. Soon, the entire cabin was engulfed in black mist.

"Bufu!" said Conan.

Gladius was summoned, and he froze the door over in a sheet of ice. Once the ice solidified, Conan kicked the door with his heel. It still didn't budge.

"Victor! Help me out! On three!"

Victor ran to Conan's side and prepared to kick.

"Three!"

The two pounded in unison and punched a crack in the door. They kicked once more, and then the door budged. More accurately, it was sucked into the driver's cabin.

They were too late. When Victor's Shadow had materialized slowly, Keira's Shadow manifested much faster tonight. Its hideous form was still masked in black mist, but it grew a new appendage to pull the door out. Once the door was pulled into the cabin with great force, S.E.E.S. saw what they were going to fight.

Shadow Keira had manifested into a hideous hybrid of a woman and a spider. It had the upper body of a female while having an arachnid's abdomen and legs for the lower body. Its skin was tinted with mismatched patches of black and white, and each part of its body seemed to be fighting each other for attention.

The most striking feature was the brute's head. It was human enough in terms of skull shape, but its skin was also a contrasted mess of black and white. It wore a violet masquerade mask with the symbol II to hide its eyes, and had one thousand curls of hair extending from the back of its head. Each lock of hair formed a tendril that wrapped around something in the driver's cabin. Once such lock held the displaced door, and the other held Keira.

"I am a Shadow, the true self," said the imposter. "Now, who can take me from this place?"

Keira was limp. Facing her Shadow drained her of the energy to run. This fight was looking much worse than last time.

"Slade!" said Lucy. "How much time do we have?"

_Two minutes, _said Slade, _and hurry!_

The trio knew what to do. Lucy whipped out her revolver and started popping caps into the Shadow. Conan and Victor started casting their spells while charging with weapons ready.

"Zio!"

"Bufu!"

The tendrils of hair stretched from their alcoves and formed a net. The mesh was woven into a web-like barrier that absorbed the attacks. The train swerved at a turn in the tunnel. Due to the limited space in the car, both Jester and Gladius bumped into opposite sides of the cabin. Conan and Victor felt the pain and keeled over.

Shadow Keira laughed. "Some princes you turned out to be!" she taunted.

Keira moaned weakly. She was still alive, but that feeble action caught the attention of Shadow Keira.

"Quiet!" hissed the beast. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

The demon sharpened a small number of tendrils to form a sharp pike. The shape was then pointed to Keira, who was unable to move. Lucy saw the attack and shot Shadow Keira in the face. The lead would have done little, but the attack was enough to hinder Shadow Keira's concentration. The demon thrust the pike and missed Keira entirely.

"We'll get you out of there, Keira!" said Lucy as she reloaded her revolver.

Conan and Victor recovered and conjured their respective Personas. After a few nights of fighting back the hordes, they both earned a higher tolerance for pain. The classmates gave each other quick glances, and then nodded. A counterattack was in order.

"Keira!" said Victor. "Fight her! Don't let her get to you. You're better than what she says you are!"

"We're coming!" said Conan.

They and Lucy regrouped and sent another coordinated attack. The three had their blows hit the Shadow head-on. Shadow Keira shrieked with ice, lightning, and lead hitting her with blunt force. She quickly straightened up and screamed. The entire cabin rattled with the force of the noise, and the air grew twice as thick from before. Everyone was pushed back.

The group started to regain their position. "Ideas?" asked Victor, "because this ain't working!"

Conan primed his sword. "Lucy and I will keep her distracted," he said. "You send Jester from behind to hit her."

Victor conjured Jester and commanded him to charge. Shadow Keira sent a wave of tendril hair at the Persona again. Conan grunted as he summoned Gladius, and the air grew very cold. The tendrils were frozen into rigid blocks, and fell apart soon after. Jester kept charging.

Lucy kept shooting at Shadow Keira while avoiding hitting the girl herself. Every now and then Shadow Keira would try to use the girl as a shield, but Gladius always hit here where she could not guard. Meanwhile, Jester kept charging.

In the blink of an eye, Jester maneuvered around Shadow Keira and primed his sword to thrust. Shadow Keira turned to react, but Conan sent Gladius to charge at her front. Now the two Personas were coming from both sides. The Shadow gave a momentary expression of fear.

"Why?" she shrieked. "Why won't my prince come? I can't stand this place anymore!"

The cabin rattled once more, but Gladius and Jester were already charging. They brought up their swords and thrust them into the Shadow. She gasped as two blade tips punched through her heart.

Although a regular person would have been unable to speak, Shadow Keira continued to make guttural noises. The sound produced was a mix of anguish and anger. The demon retracted its tendrils to grab both Personas close to her. Both were subdued and restrained.

Conan and Victor found difficulty in breathing. As their Personas were being strangled, they were also feeling short of breath. Lucy saw them and reached for Victor's side for the flash grenade. She pulled the pin and threw it.

The flash grenade burst with a light too bright to look at. Shadow Keira wailed and involuntarily released the two boys' Personas. Conan, the first to recover, sent his Persona to raise its blade once more. With one fell swoop, Gladius brought down the blade into the demon's heart once more.

Shadow Keira let out a death groan and fell over. Her form deteriorated into black mist and dissipated into the constrained space of the cabin. When the majority of the mist was gone, the demon in its human form was left standing where the original figure was. Its image shimmered like a mirage and threatened to dissolve at any moment. Now was the chance to absolve it.

The tendrils of hair crumbled away into dust. Keira was released and fell to the floor. Victor rushed over to check on her.

"She's breathing!" he said. "Come on! Wake up!"

Keira opened her eyes weakly. "What? Why are you here?"

"The Shadow is still there!" shouted Lucy. "Tell her to accept the thing now!"

Victor picked up Keira hurriedly and looked her in the eye. "I need you to do something quickly," he said in a calm voice. "You can solve all this now. This is a really bad dream, but you can wake up in a moment. Just say that you accept your Shadow, and that she is you. You've gotta believe it while saying it! That's the only way it'll work!"

Keira gave a small expression of confusion, but then entered a dream-like state. She looked at Shadow Keira, who was too hurt to move. Keira struggled to stand, stood up, and then looked at her other self.

"I'm scared," she said. "I'm scared of everyone and everything. I hate it when others make decisions for me, and I hate living by other people's rules. I've been a coward and I've lied about being confident. You—"

Keira stopped to glance at the members of S.E.E.S. They all silently cheered her on.

"You are me."

Shadow Keira gave a small smile, and then finally dissipated into particles of light. Her entire form disintegrated. When the light cleared, there was only a floating Persona card in its place.

"Take it," said Victor.

Keira took the card. The moment she touched it, it glowed and then disappeared. Keira felt a moment of relief before coming to her knees. The battle was over.

_Thirty seconds left! _said Slade. _Stop that train!_

The happy feeling was gone now. Everyone remembered where they were and realized how close they were to certain death. Everyone rushed to the console, but the train suddenly swerved on another turn. Everyone was thrown to the side of the train. Conan was the only person left standing while everybody else was too far back.

"What the—" said Victor. "Why are we still moving?"

"We're going too fast!" shouted Lucy.

_Stop that train! _Slade exclaimed.

"Dammit! How do we stop this thing?" said Victor.

Lucy screamed.

Conan dashed forward to the console. He saw a wide array of unlabeled buttons and levers. All of the components of the console looked equally as hazardous as the next. There was no time to guess which one turned on the brakes. He had to make his best guess.

Everyone screamed in panic. They now saw another train on the same tracks they were on. It was certain that they were due for collision within the next fifteen seconds. A Persona couldn't save them now.

Conan reached for a large black lever installed into the ground. He gripped the handle and pulled back as hard as he could. There was a roar from the train engine and a shout from the student himself. He had no time to reach for any other levers. Conan pulled the lever.

The train started making a screeching noise. Every part of the train shuddered from the floor to the ceiling. Stationary coffins in the other cars were also falling over. Everything on that transport was toppling with the momentum carried up until that moment in time. Could they stop?

Conan gritted his teeth and waited. Ten, fifteen, then twenty seconds passed. There was nothing. Conan slowly opened his eyes, and then he saw the rear end of another train just five meters away from him. Their own train had made a sudden stop in time.

Conan dropped to the floor out of exhaustion. He laughed for the first time in weeks.

Everyone struggled to regain their balance. After a rocky ride, the attack team was very tired. "Is it over?" asked Victor.

Lucy hobbled closer to Conan. "I think so," she said.

_What's going on over there? _Slade asked.

"We stopped the train," said Lucy.

"Dude, I'm sweating like a pig," said Victor.

A sigh of relief was heard. _I'm glad you all are okay. I'm sorry I couldn't do anything on my end. Leon and I haven't seen any Shadows over here and I don't detect any more of them near you. Good job._

Victor looked at Conan. "How'd you know what to do?" he asked.

"I guessed," said Conan.

Victor wanted to give a smart remark, but he stopped himself. "Whatever. You guys wanna eat something? I'm hungry!"

"You're hungry _now?_" exclaimed Lucy. "I can't believe you."

Another laugh was heard. It was Keira, who was lying in Victor's arms this whole time. She was just as relieved as everyone else.

"This is a really weird dream," she said.

The members of S.E.E.S. looked at each other, and then they remembered what they told Keira earlier. Victor glanced at her. "Yeah," he said. "You can relax now."

Keira looked up at him with those dazzling eyes that had the CM Academy all head over heels. She cusped him by the back of his head and pressed her face closer to his. For that one impulsive moment, Keira voluntarily kissed Victor.

The two remained where they were for fifteen seconds. No one dared to blink. Keira passed out, and then the cabin grew quiet. Conan helped himself up and looked at Victor with an earnest expression. He started to clap.

"Good job," he said.


	10. Chapter 10: Progress

_**Hey there, reader!**_

****I'm surprised I made it this far! To be honest, I'm having too much fun with writing these chapters.

Do you think I'm going at a fair pace? I update at a regular interval so I don't wear myself out.

Then again, there's always the possibility for someone to type a review and tell me how to improve...

Enjoy the chapter!

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Progress**_

**Dreamscape: Unknown time**

Conan vaguely remembered an incident on a train.

Somehow, he was back underground. That should have been impossible. The last thing he remembered was him and his friends boarding Slade's car and heading back to the West side dorm. He remembered closing his eyes for a second, but never fell asleep. Why was he here?

The lights were on, so the Dark Hour was over. Electronic ATMs and other machines were operational around the area. There were no coffins full of living people populating the area. Even though this was not the Dark Hour, the area still seemed creepy.

There was a peculiar boy at a train station by himself. After a quick inspection, Conan realized that he was in the Cross-Transit Station. The boy was wearing a heavy winter coat and sat at a park bench installed into the station. There was a large luggage bag next to the boy, most likely his own. He had no one with him for the moment. There were other people, but most ignored the child. Conan was the first to approach him.

"Waiting for someone?" he asked.

The boy shook his head.

"Looking for someone?"

The boy shook his head again.

"Can I wait with you?"

The boy paused, and then he nodded.

Conan took a seat next to the boy's right. From a side profile, Conan realized that the boy had a black buzz cut and a box-like face. He had a bandage taped under his left eye and a bruise forming on his forehead. He wore knitted gloves that were gritty and old, but warmed his hands. Judging from the way he sat, Conan assumed that he was very cold.

His eyes were the most striking feature. They were electric blue. Suddenly, Conan knew who he was looking at. He had a theory, but he needed to know for sure. "What's your name?" he asked.

The boy ignored the comment, and then he looked up. Two men in black suits approached him. One carried a briefcase, and the other carried a cell phone. The latter knelt down at eye level to speak to the boy. Both were oblivious to Conan, who was sitting right next to the younger child.

"Hello, son," said the man in black. "Thanks for waiting."

The boy remained silent. He crossed his hands and continued to look at the ground.

There was enough space on the bench for three people, so the man with the cell phone occupied the boy's left side. "I am Darin. He's Pete. We are from social services. I understand how you're feeling, but it's okay. You're with us now. There's nothing to be afraid of."

"You're taking me away," the boy said.

The man in black solemnly nodded. "We're sorry for what has happened. You must have had a rough going for the last few days. But we're the good guys. We're helping you. You know that, right?"

The man offered a hand, but the child kept his hands crossed. "What happened to mom?" he asked.

"She's gone now, son. The best we can do is find you a better home."

"What about dad?"

There was a moment of silence. Darin was thinking carefully about his next few words. "He went with your mom too."

The child sunk his head even lower. "Everyone's gone now."

"Yes, son. That's why we can't stay here."

"Where will we go?"

"You'll go to Era, a city far from here. It will be better for you there than here. Trust me."

"Can you promise that I'll be happy?"

Again, there was a moment of silence. "Cross my heart, and hope to die."

The child looked at Darin with those bright eyes. Despite his age, the child seemed to know where this conversation was going. "He'll stick a needle in your eye."

"Who will, son?"

"The big man," said the child. He looked dead serious. "He doesn't like it when people lie to me."

"What big man?" asked Darin. He checked the area for anyone else. He saw no loiterers. "It's just us here."

"The big man at night. He always looks out for me."

"Does the big man have a name?" asked Darin.

He seemed serious, but Conan knew better than to ask who lurked around at night. The child looked at him with an almost maddening conviction.

"The Black Ace."

That was it. Conan was dreaming, and everything he was watching was a past event replaying in his mind. The child sitting on the bench was him when he was five years old and the men with social services were here to send him to live in a foster home abroad. If memory served, an incident on a train happened shortly afterward.

The sound of static sounded throughout the area. Nobody seemed to hear it except for Conan. Everything scattered into a mirage around him as the static grew louder. Conan blinked for a moment, and then the scene faded entirely. The station, the child, the static, and everything else disappeared into a sea of white.

Conan was suddenly standing upright in a soundless empty space. Everything, even the floor, was painted bright white. The walls in the distance were too far to reach had no patterns or colors to him discern the distance between him and the wall. He almost felt as though he were in limbo, but now he knew for sure that he was dreaming.

"The hell?" he said.

"Greetings," said a voice from behind.

Conan pivoted around. He immediately recognized the strange lady who stood next to Igor in the Velvet room. Her name was Elizabeth, if memory served. The lady from before was wearing the same blue attire and held a thick book in her left hand. She looked at Conan with her distinguishable unnerving stare and smile.

"Welcome to the Sea of One's Soul," she said. "On my master's behalf, I apologize for your surprise detour here. This is a space where parts of yourself surface and take form within your mind."

"Are we in the Velvet Room?" asked Conan.

"No. We are in your mind."

"Am I dreaming?"

Elizabeth laughed as she stepped closer to Conan. "Yes, but not completely. My master said that you were a strange case, so he sent me to investigate. You were due for a trip to the Velvet Room, but you never came. My master insisted that I be sure you were safe."

Conan nodded cautiously. "So am I safe?"

"You will awaken shortly," said Elizabeth. "I will take measures to be sure that you do not enter this state again. Drifting too far down here can be courageous."

"'Courageous?'"

Elizabeth paused. "'Courageous? Contagious? Outrageous?' Did I say the right word?"

All the suspense that Conan felt then immediately disappeared. He felt like he was educating someone who was learning through a second language. "You mean 'dangerous,' right?"

Elizabeth gave an expression of enlightenment. "'Dangerous!' Sorry, I fumble over words every now and then."

Conan scoffed in amusement. "Sure," he said. "Are you here to get me out? Can I wake up now?"

Elizabeth opened the book she carried. She checked its contents. "My master stated, 'Do not let our guest further into the sea of his soul.' I wonder what he meant by that? What could possibly—? Never mind. You'll awaken soon. Off we go then!"

Conan felt the floor collapse beneath him. He fell into the bright abyss below. Shortly after, he realized that he was lying on his own bed. He had no windows to see outside, but he could tell that it wasn't even morning.

* * *

**CM Academy main Campus: 2:35 PM**

For the most part, everything was alright on campus.

After he woke up, Conan felt as though the danger had passed. He vividly remembered everything from the dream last night, but there was no telling how much of what he saw was influenced by his dealings with Igor or Elizabeth.

Everyone was enthralled to see Keira back in school. She arrived with the announcement that she was being released from the hospital for a full recovery. Her father made no attempts to hinder her return, but nobody really knew what was happening in the Kingsley household. For the most part, the members of S.E.E.S. secretly felt relieved that she returned safely.

More good news followed shortly after. Lucy approached Conan at a passing period. "I heard that the Shadow victims at Pierce's place have recovered."

"Really?" said an eavesdropping Victor. "How?"

"No one can say, but they all stopped being dysfunctional and started walking again. They all got checked out by doctors and released soon after. Pierce suggested that it was because we fought off Keira's Shadow. Do you think that beating the big Shadows helped those people recover?"

"I doubt it," said Victor. "This isn't a fairy tale. And nutcases don't recover without meds."

"Okay. Wait a minute. Have you guys been studying for midterms?"

Conan and Victor looked at each other with pale faces. Neither of them said so, but they neglected to study for the past few weeks. Slaying Shadows for nights on end kept them distracted for too long.

"You know that the midterms are next week, right? I could get us all to study with Mrs. Slade after school."

A look of absolute shock was shared among the boys. "Yeah, about that," said Victor, "um, I'm hitting the library. See you all later!"

Victor ran down the hall without another word. Lucy gave Conan a discriminating look. Conan gave a meek smile, and then he ran in the other direction.

"Morons!" Lucy fumed.

* * *

The next few days were defined by non-stop studying. Conan and Victor always hit the library after school to see how much material the two of them could cram in less than an hour. When the majority of library visitors came and left every fifteen minutes, the duo hitched as much time as they could with the subjects the neglected to study.

"This is why you don't occupy your time with killing Shadows!" Lucy said one late night.

"Shut up," said Victor, who was struggling to hold his head over a textbook. Drool was coming out of the corner of his mouth. "These midterms are going to kill me."

Conan said nothing, but felt the life being drained out of him as he continued to cram more material.

Slade called for Pierce to fill in for most of the S.E.E.S. business that the trio originally was occupied with. Pierce was reluctant to work by himself, but he agreed when Leon volunteered himself to go with him. Thankfully, the defeat of Keira's Shadow seemed to cause a massive lapse in the Shadow population. Most nights passed by quietly.

Three days prior to the midterms, Victor decided to test his knowledge. After conducting a doctored practice test on himself, he was satisfied with a 90 percent mark increase in his output. He brought up the results to Slade.

"Check it out!" he said. "I nailed 90 percent here. I'm pretty sure I've got midterms in the bag. Can we go out Shadow hunting tonight? I'll get so strong that Jester and I can take on the next big Shadow!"

Slade, who was sipping coffee at the time, laughed. "And how are your overall grades?" she asked.

Victor nodded. "They're fine. How are yours—never mind."

"I'll have you know that I was studying college level material when I was in your grade."

Victor looked beaten. "Man, now I don't feel like doing anything."

Since then, everyone continued to study as much material as they could. Victor was the one who suffered the most through many consecutive days of rigorous instruction. Conan suffered likewise, but he managed to remember most of the material he was reading. Lucy seemed the least concerned with her grades, but the former students were not concerned with her progress.

The day before midterms, Slade approached the three about their studies after school. "Exams begin tomorrow," she said. "Are you all prepared?"

"Meh," said Victor half-asleep.

"Just fine, ma'am," said Lucy, who appeared the least tired.

"Of course," said Conan, who had bags under his eyes.

"This is just a little something, but I have some good news for you all. It can wait until you all are finished with midterms. Get more sleep tonight. The next week will be hell for you all if you weren't keeping up with your studies."

"Understood, ma'am," said Lucy.

"Got it," said Conan.

Victor groaned.

* * *

Conan caught Leon running up to the school gate the next morning. The senior was wearing his uniform with his top button undone and a forehead full of sweat. He also wore a sweatband that was wet with perspiration. Leon was short of breath, but full of energy.

"What's up?" he said.

"Running late?" asked Conan.

Leon sucked in another huff of air. "The doctor said I'm almost fully healed, so I couldn't wait to get some exercise. I'll be ready to join you guys after this week. I decided to get some training in now."

"Do you do any sports?"

Leon sucked in another breath. He used the back of his hand to wipe the sweat from his brow. "I'm in the Young Legionary Club. I'll explain later."

"Sure," said Conan. "Later then."

* * *

The tests were everything that Victor demonized them to be.

For six hours every day for the next five days, every class was tasked to complete midterm exams far more difficult than the regular tests given in classes.

Each test was given through the ComDesks. A question would be displayed for the student and a list of possible answers. The student would tap his or her answer, confirm the selection, and then move on to the next problem. All the work was done by sitting in front of a large touch screen. Needless to say, the screen seemed to burn their retinas just by staring at it for too long. The same could be said for regular tests, which had the same effect on normal students.

Each day covered the material in every subject and class that the junior class had taken times ten. By the end of each testing session, every student felt their minds burning from using them too hard.

Conan felt the burn halfway through first period. Each period was extended four times its regular time to suit the time slot needed for testing. He felt confident enough for the early days of testing. After Thursday, he felt too tired to try any harder.

Victor, despite all his studying, felt worse. He came to class on Monday with enough energy for three sugar-crazed children, but by Wednesday, he was too tired to get out of bed early. He opted to try sleeping more, but complained that there weren't enough hours in the night for him to rejuvenate.

Lucy, on the other hand, was handling the stress much better. She seemed to have more energy by each testing day's end. Every day she would return to West side dorm and resume studying for the next day's subjects. She seemed to resemble the model student, given that one chose to ignore her irksome attitude toward a certain classmate.

"Maybe if you stopped playing video games, you'd get somewhere!" said Lucy on Wednesday night.

"I ain't playing video games," said Victor. "I don't even have a gaming console in this dorm."

"I've seen light come out of your doorway whenever lights are supposed to be out. I assume you're not studying, just playing games with the volume off."

"Whatever," said Victor, "it's not like my grade's getting any better at this point."

The dreaded midterms ended on Friday, when every student was too tired to remember any trivial rumors before this week. Conan noticed that the hubbub about Keira's incident subsided when the testing began. If there was one merit to gossip, it was that it was forgotten at a moment's notice.

With the rumors behind them, the students of CM Academy finished their midterm exams and unanimously felt a sense of relief. Among them, S.E.E.S. was relieved to not hear more backtalk about a victim they saved.

* * *

**CM Academy West side dorm, command room: 6:45 PM**

Slade notified the members of S.E.E.S. to meet up at the command room. Everyone, even the homeroom teacher, felt the stress finally lifted from their shoulders from midterm testing. Victor expressed his relief the best way he knew how: being himself.

"Finally!" he said. "No more doom and gloom for us!"

"We get it, Victor," said Lucy. "You're glad it's over."

"Yeah, and so's everyone else. Isn't that right, Conan?"

"Yeah," said Conan, "that's enough testing for me."

"So, Leon," said Lucy, "I see you made a full recovery."

Leon lifted his left arm. Now that it was out of its sling, he was able to move it freely in every direction he could.

"Congrats, man," said Victor.

Leon laughed. "Now that that's over with, let's get to work. Pierce noticed that there are increases to the Shadow count. I'm ready to squash 'em all."

"Hold up, Leon," said Slade. "Aren't we forgetting someone?"

"Oh yeah," said Leon. "I better bring her out here."

As Leon stood up and left the room, all eyes turned to the teacher. "Who's coming?" asked Victor. "Is it who I think it is?"

Slade nodded with a smile. "You guessed it."

"Does she know about us?" asked Lucy.

"She's been briefed in on what we're doing. We've given her some private time to think about her situation. Now she's ready. With her father's consent, she's been moved to live in West side."

Leon shortly returned with Keira standing behind him. She was still wearing the CM Academy uniform, but parts of it seemed slightly unkempt, as though she just woke up from a deep sleep. Leon showed her to a vacant seat, and she took her place. Everyone greeted her with smiles, and she responded in the same way.

"Hi," she said bashfully.

Victor's grin widened.

"How do you feel?" asked Lucy.

"Better after that night," Keira responded. "Thanks for coming back then. I didn't think I'd make it."

"We've all been there," said Slade. "But I'm pleased that you're taking this so well."

Keira glanced down. "I didn't think that something could look like me and say things I didn't to hear. Was it necessary for it to mock me like that?"

"Everyone's got a Shadow that does that to them," said Victor. "Trust me, it's not pretty."

Keira deliberately avoided looking at Victor.

"Why were you in that train, Keira?" asked Lucy.

"My dad wanted to move me out of the hospital covertly. He wasn't keen on letting the staff let me go at the time they said they would. After the thing earlier this month, he was risking bad publicity to move me further. When you guys offered to have me, he had to agree. So what did you all want me to do? S.E.E.S., was it?"

"We're not making you to do anything," said Slade. "Our mission is to defeat any Shadows that would cause harm to the general public. All our field members are adept to combat, but not all of us fight. I function as a navigator for their missions. Although I don't engage in direct combat, I can tell everyone else what to fight and how to engage their enemies."

"It's not an easy job," said Lucy, "believe us."

"I'll do what I can," said Keira, "but I'm not ready for fight. I've never been in one before."

"We'd keep you safe," said Victor.

Keira instead looked to Leon, who was standing beside her this whole time. He returned the notion with a reassuring smile. "As long as you're living in this dorm, the Shadows can't get you. We've always got somebody guarding this place."

"That's good to hear."

"You all know the drill," said Slade. "Resume with your regular activities until 11 o'clock tonight, and then we meet up here and hunt some Shadows."

Everyone but Victor rose and shuffled out of the room. No one seemed immensely disturbed by the notion of fighting again, but Victor felt bummed. Slade caught glimpse of him as everyone else had left. She sat back down next to him.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Victor snapped out of a trance. "Huh? Oh, um, not much."

"You were full of energy earlier. Was it something at the meeting?"

Victor sat up right in his seat. "Keira didn't try to thank me even once. Hell, I helped talk her into accepting her Shadow. I deserve a 'thank you,' right?"

Slade gave an expression of amusement. "Do you feel as though you deserve more respect?"

Victor nodded. Despite his momentary emotional slump, he seemed to be begging for a fight.

"Give her more time. She'll come to."

* * *

**Colossus, Downtown: The Dark Hour**

Leon's zeal for battle was frightening.

Ever since the field team was dropped off downtown, Leon was charging in head first into every fight he could. The first few battles were with massive Shadows. Leon squashed them all easily. Upon seeing the third Shadow, another sloth-ape creature, the senior again was the first to rush in with a shotgun. The juniors weren't able to catch up with him to offer any backup. As they soon learned, he didn't need any help for any fight.

"Let's go!" he said. "Ultor!"

Leon conjured his Persona as he ran. The familiar Persona card materialized, and then a figure appeared behind the senior. The Persona was a bulky giant with a bulbous torso and thick limbs. It was clad in gray riot armor and white Kevlar sleeves. Its head was sunken into its torso. Only the cranium and eyes were exposed. The most remarkable feature of its appearance was the massive glass lens embedded into its chest. The thing embedded in its chest had the hands of a clock and spun at twice the normal rate of one.

The sloth-ape Shadow bellowed at the sight of Leon, but was still taken by surprise. Ultor leaped above the Shadow and eclipsed the moon as it arched over its target. Leon primed his shotgun and fired. The pellets pounded through the Shadow and stunned it for a moment. Now was the time to attack.

"God's Hand!" Leon commanded.

Ultor did a back flip and dived down at its target. As it fell, it engulfed itself in a field of light. The shape it formed with the field became a fist just as large as the Persona itself. Ultor came in at the speed of a falling star. The Shadow didn't see it coming. The brute was a massive spot of black staining the blacktop in less than the blink of an eye.

Everyone else on the field team just caught up as the Shadow's entrails were dissolving into black mist. "Holy crap," said Victor, "you destroyed that thing!"

Ultor disappeared as his master dismissed him. Leon loaded new shells into his gun. "It's nothing," he said to Victor, "but thanks anyways."

"How is your Persona so strong?" asked Lucy.

"Much practice," said Leon. "Ultor used to only be able to do Bufu, but I've found other uses for him."

"Wait," said Conan. "A Persona can learn new moves?"

"Well, it depends," said Leon. "Two people can have similar Personas, but how they train determines what they can do later. You and Victor are magic users, right?"

Conan and Victor nodded.

"So do you guys want to get better at using magic or physical attacks? Both are good in their own fields, but having variety helps in every fight."

There was a moment of consideration. The two boys thought carefully about their abilities.

"Both," said Victor, "or anything I can learn faster."

"Magic," said Conan. "I'm pretty handy with a sword already."

Leon nodded. "Slade, are there any Shadows nearby?"

_I see a group of Shadows further down the street, _said Slade. _This would be perfect to test Conan's magic._

The group walked further downtown until they saw the cluster of Shadows that Slade was talking about. They were all pathetic blobs of darkness crawling about in the same general area. None of them realized the presence of the Persona-users nearby. Leon halted the group and focused on the nearest junior.

"Hey, Conan," said Leon. "Have you ever played a fantasy video game?"

"No," said Conan.

"Really? No video games allowed in your house before coming here?"

"I have never lived in a house longer than a year."

"Whoops, sorry for asking. Anyways, the more used you are to casting a simple spell, the more likely you are to learn a new one. It's like trying to run five kilometers after getting good at running three. You'll be more able to do it with more practice. You've only used Bufu so far, so let's try something different. You ready?"

"What do I do?"

Leon assumed an active stance. "When I learned how to use God's Hand, I had to push more energy into a move I learned before. The same goes for you. Try casting Bufu, but picture your attack hitting the whole group at once. Your Persona will become stronger when you try harder. Give it a go."

Conan summoned Gladius and looked him in the eye. Behind the Persona's expressionless mask, he seemed to look back with unfaltering determination. Conan assumed the same stance as Leon and prepared to attack the horde in front of him. Although he knew little about what kind of power he wielded, he tried his best to mentally visualize how he would conjure new magic. Conan clenched his eyes, pictured a field of ice, and prepared himself.

"Bufu!" he shouted

Gladius raised his blade to use Bufu again. This time, however, thousands of particles appeared in the air above the Shadows. In a matter of seconds, the particles solidified and became a massive hail of ice descending to the earth. The brutes below hardly noticed the field of ice forming above them. In five seconds, the hail of ice showered the Shadows with solid ice. All of the creatures wailed when they were pierced with thousands of ice bullets. When the hail ended, all of the Shadows were vanquished.

Conan collapsed to his knees in exhaustion. The new spell had drained him of his stamina. "That was awesome," he said.

"Congratulations," said Leon. "You just learned Mabufula."

"Maboo-what?" asked Victor. "Is that a new spell?"

"It's a Bufu attack with a wider range. You can hit more enemies with it at the price of using more of your energy. How do you feel, Conan?"

Conan feebly held a thumbs-up sign, and then he fell onto his back. Lucy helped him up.

"Your turn, Victor," said Leon. "I see another Shadow down there with your name on it."

Further down the street, there was a surviving Shadow. It was badly damaged, but could not run. This was the perfect opportunity to test out any new powers that Victor might have had.

"You're used to Zio spells," said Leon, "so let's try something similar. Try to summon a lightning bolt."

"A lightning bolt?" asked Victor. "How about a thunderstorm? Or that fisting move you used earlier? I wanna try something with more punch to it!"

Lucy gagged at Victor's enthusiasm.

Leon shook his head. "Basics, dude. I want to see you summon one lightning bolt. I've noticed that you have Jester charging in with a fist full of lightning. Try to make him stand still, and then make him fire lightning from a distance."

Victor looked slightly bummed, but he did as he was told. He summoned Jester and assumed the same position that Conan did earlier. Jester readied himself as well.

"Zio!" shouted Victor.

Jester stumbled slightly, but then convulsed over and fired off thousand of sparks from his body. All the trails of electricity clustered together into one massive stream in front of the Persona. Jester fired at the Shadow.

The wounded beast had no time to dodge a stream of lightning coming at it. The mass of dark flesh burned away in the blast. The lightning bolt dissipated with the smell of ozone lingering in the air. The Shadow was gone and there was a faint dark trail running down the street where the attack just passed by. Just as Leon had predicted, the spell had produced more damage than before.

Victor collapsed the same way that his classmate did. "Did it work?" he grunted.

"Yeah," said Leon. "Slade? Are we done here?"

_You boys certainly don't know when to play nice, _said Slade. _You've scared off the majority of the Shadows tonight, so we're done for today. Just make sure the boys return safely._

"Yes, ma'am," said Leon.

He propped Victor by one shoulder and Conan by the other. Lucy was silently amazed by the senior's strength. Despite his previous injury, he seemed to have the strength of three men. Lucy followed closely behind as they returned to the dorm.


	11. Chapter 11: Voices

_**Hey there, reader!**_

So I've been reading other fanfics about P3 and variants of the Persona franchise. What I have gathered is that the authors determine their endings (Good, Bad, Neutral, and True endings) by the number of reviews that the story receives as a whole.

As of 2/19/13, there are 5 reviews for this story. I know I'm thinking too far ahead to consider the endings... but if I manage to hit the 20's by the time we hit the 4th full moon boss fight, then I'll consider asking for more reviews...

I'm really doing this for my enjoyment, so I'm not saying anything about cancelling future chapters.

However, every review given lets me know you all love what I'm writing. For an author, every piece of feedback means a lot.

In any case, enjoy the chapter!

_**Chapter 11**_

_**Voices**_

**CM Academy Main Campus, Homeroom: 12:02 PM**

Conan and Victor were dead tired the next morning.

Using their new abilities was strenuous enough, but going to school was barely tolerable. They had to be dragged out of bed because they were too tired to get up on their own. Conan found himself taking brief naps in class and Victor passed out before the bell rang in homeroom. At the front of the room, Slade secretly rolled her eyes at their behavior from last night and this morning.

It was already Mid-May. Today was the time when midterm exam results would be posted for all to see. Everyone looked anxiously forward to that point in time. On the day that the scores were posted in the student commons, there was a great commotion in the area around noontime.

An indoor plaza near the entrance of the main campus building became the site of the gathering. Students of every year, except the seniors, were anxious to see how their scores came out. Conan wrestled his way through the crowds to see the bulletin board. When he made his way to the entrance, he realized why everyone was so excited.

On a large board, a digitized list of every student who took the midterm exams was posted with their corresponding scores. Every student was labeled with a designated number to hide their identities from prying eyes.

Although there was a number system to the list of test-taking students, all the scores were organized in order of highest to lowest testing results. A majority of the freshman was having difficulty finding their numbers, but all the sophomores and juniors were bearing mixed feelings about their results.

Conan found his number at the top of the list. That shouldn't have been possible. Conan checked the list again to find his number. He almost pinched himself: his score really was at the top of the list in his grade. His identity was concealed, but peering eyes were looking in his general direction. The feeling was nice.

The trio returned to their usual spot outside. They brought up their scores then.

"Did you do well, Conan?" asked Lucy.

"I did good," said Conan. "You?"

"Not bad," said Lucy. "I could have studied more, but that doesn't matter anymore. How about you, Victor?"

Victor had a miniature cloud of dread hanging over his head. "I don't wanna say," he said.

"We could have a study session after school if that would make you feel better," said Lucy.

"Maybe not," said Victor. "I'd feel better if we killed more Shadows."

The remainder of their conversation was spent on small talk. School passed by the same tranquil repetition it did every day. After school, Victor approached Conan.

"Hey," he said, "can we hit the arcade later? I'm short on Crowns."

Conan knew what Victor was talking about. Crowns were the official currency of Colossus, which was unique for being a sovereign city-state. "What makes you think I've got money?" asked Conan.

"Just askin'. We already know each other pretty well, so why not?"

Conan deliberated a bit, but then agreed to come with. The two later met up at the arcade in a nearby mall and hacked away at virtual monsters in the shoot-'em-up gallery. They found themselves standing in front of a classic arcade machine with two plastic handguns ready for them to use. They got to work and kept at shooting for fifteen minutes before talking.

"Were you ever a gamer?" asked Victor. "I know you said you weren't, but you're pretty handy with a plastic gun."

"My dad used to own a revolver," said Conan. "When we lived together, he'd show me how the gun worked and how to properly hold it. He never let me fire it while it was loaded. At the very least, I learned how to shoot straight."

"Your dad sounded awesome," said Victor. "Wait, I thought you were a social service kid."

"I am, but I knew my dad before I became a social service kid. They got me when I was five years old."

"I wish my dad did that for me."

"I'm not saying that your house should have a gun. Seriously, having one with kids around is a hazard."

Victor let the thought sift around in his mind while pulling the plastic trigger. "Do you miss him? Your dad, I mean."

Conan's virtual character died. Conan reached into his pocket for more coins. "You got any quarters?"

Victor got distracted for a split second. His pixilated avatar was killed as well. "I'm out," he said. "While we're on the subject, I wanted to know if you knew both your parents."

Conan notched his mouth to the side in thought. "Yeah. Up until I was five. I'd rather not talk about it."

"Yeah," said Victor. He scratched his head as he thought. "I'm sorry for bringing it up. I would hate it if somebody I knew from school was asking about my folks straight out of the blue."

"Don't mention it."

"My dad's a single dad. Not sure what happened to my mom, and my old man never brings her up. We don't talk much anymore. I almost envy you having any connection with your dad." Victor felt a droplet form at the corner of his eye. "Sorry," he said as he wiped away the moisture. "I needed to get that off my chest, you know?"

"At least you're a good gamer," said Conan. "I'd say your score was higher than mine. Look."

Victor glanced at the glass screen in front of them. Victor's final score was much higher than Conan's score. The classmates laughed at the difference between their results.

"Too bad there's not a grade for video games," said Victor.

"Who knows?" asked Conan. "Maybe there's a college out there that professes in gaming."

"I'd slay Shadows any day."

Their conversation soon dissolved into small talk. When the sun started to set, the two students returned to the dorms and resumed their usual routine. They had made a habit of studying more often after school after their cramming regimen prior to midterms. Victor gave up on the habit after a few days. Conan kept hitting the books by sheer habit. Lucy did her own thing, but she was secretly miffed that no one took school as seriously as she did.

* * *

May passed by quickly. Their mundane routines continued until the Dark Hour. Now that Leon was taking charge of the field operations, there had been a significant increase in the difficulty their patrols. In addition to fending off the monsters of darkness from all directions, they were also training to use stronger abilities. Even if there were few Shadows about, Leon would personally see to his underclassmen's use of their Personas.

There was a steady increase in the population of Shadows. When there were more of the small fry in late April and early May, now there were certain beasts that would seem more resilient than others. Conan found some difficulty in killing them when a single Bufu wouldn't do the trick. Victor and Lucy found similar difficulties, but they were all just as eager to fend off the hordes. After more training, the members of the S.E.E.S. field team were able to fight them off just as easily as earlier in the year.

The hordes of Shadows were not coming at them from all directions like they did with Keira, but they were utilized for target practice. Sometimes, Leon demanded that the field team fire off their magic into the sky to see how much damage they would have done on the ground. "Like tensing a muscle," said Leon once. "The more often you do it, the easier it is to use when you need to cast spells."

Conan was getting used to his new ability. He had difficulty in pronouncing the name "Mabufula," but he was getting used to using it. Sometimes, he forgot entirely to say the name, but the spell would connect with its target anyways. Leon suggested that Conan practice saying Mabufula more often, but Conan was dealing enough damage as he was. Now the junior was entirely comfortable using Bufu repetitively, but the act of performing an ice field spell was overly satisfying.

The first few days, he could only cast the spell once before collapsing to his knees. After more than a week of training, he was able to cast it once or twice and still have enough energy for regular Bufu spells. "The ice machine," Victor once dubbed him.

Victor's progress was slower, but more stable. After much more practice, he could make Jester fire a lightning bolt from his chest in a controlled stream. Everyone thought the spell looked like something straight out of a science fiction flick, but Victor almost mistook it for the move that a superhero used in a comic he read once. Leon dubbed his spell "Zionaga."

Victor had to ask where his upperclassman got the names for these spells.

"A few of my past friends could perform a variety of spells," said Leon, "including yours. I'm anxious to see what else you can do in the future."

"How far did they get in their training?" asked Victor. "Like, what could they do?"

"At one point, a friend of mine could summon a tower of lightning. He needed a few months of training to be able to handle that kind of power. And then he decided to switch to insta-kill spells."

"Insta-kill? Sounds legit. Can you teach me?"

Leon shook his head. "Stick with your element. You're better off throwing lightning bolts."

The rest of the patrol ended with the successful slaying of another sloth-ape. After that, Conan and Victor were too tired to continue. Slade called the field team in to return to West side for rest. Behind them, Lucy pulled Leon aside for a question.

"Is it nice having a Persona?" she asked.

"Getting one takes a lot of pain on your part," said Leon. "I had to face my Shadow alone to get Ultor. Victor got lucky with obtaining Jester, and Conan's the first case I've seen with an initially feral Persona. Believe me, getting one is not fun."

Lucy sank slightly. "I see."

"Why would you want one?"

Lucy looked again at the other boys walking farther ahead. She felt a twinge of loneliness bubbling inside her.

"Nothing," she said. She soon picked up her pace and joined up with the others.

* * *

**CM Academy Main Campus, hallway: 2:45 PM**

Lucy always managed to keep her act together when she was by herself.

Ever since Victor gained his Persona, he had been a different person altogether. He seemed more open about his thoughts and he was clingier to people around him, especially Conan. After they both realized that they could use Personas, they were always seen with each other every other day. Lucy always stuck around, but she secretly felt like the third wheel.

Today was slightly better. Conan was off in the library hitting the books while Victor was having detention with Mrs. Slade. Lucy almost felt glad that the two were not together. That was a horrid thought for a friend to have against friends, but she couldn't help the feeling. It almost seemed more natural than intentional to feel as she did.

"Jealous, much?" said a voice down the hall.

Coincidentally, that was the word that Lucy was looking for. Leave it to chance for her to find a term she needed to hear spoken by someone else. The conversation she overheard was not meant for her to hear however. She decided to listen in anyways.

There were two female students down the hall. Both were sophomores from the looks of their uniforms. The best way to identify the students at CM Academy was by the decorations on their uniforms. Patches were issued in accordance to years of education earned in high school: freshman would have a singular symbol while seniors would have a four-part symbol. For the sophomores, they had the symbol "II" stitched to their right sleeves.

Both were in the middle of some gossip. Lucy passed by them discreetly to hear what they were saying.

"So Keira came back," said a sophomore with a red hair band.

"Yeah," said the other sophomore, who had a brass ring. "I heard she left 'cause some dude tried to ask her out on a date."

"Did he? What happened?"

"He blacked out. Woke up in the nurse's office an hour after school ended that day. Total wuss, if you ask me. He said he didn't remember asking out Keira at all. I think those two did something on the roof, so both would pretend that their conversation never happened."

"Losers."

"Exactly!"

"I bet she just made up the story about the hospital to ditch school. There's no way her story's believable."

"I know right? Wasn't there that thing about the Kingsley Challenge? I heard she made up the rumor herself. Skank."

"You said it! Just run off into you little hole, smart girl! The world would be better off without your face around!"

Both sophomores laughed at the thought. None of them were aware that Lucy was listening.

The junior silently huffed at the remark. She knew that Keira was hospitalized for legitimate reasons. For someone else to say that she was lying should have been a crime. Lucy visualized herself slapping each girl in the face. She abhorred violence against other classmates, but this was a different case.

Lucy started to walk away when someone yelped. It was the girl with the brass ring.

"What?" said the girl with the red hair band, "What's wrong?"

"Did you hear that?" asked the girl with the brass ring.

"Hear what?"

"Somebody just whispered into my ear. Tell me somebody was right behind me when that happened."

Lucy looked in their general direction and around the halls. Aside from her and the sophomores, there weren't any other students around.

"You need to lay off the caffeine, girl," said the girl with the red hair band.

The girl with the brass ring looked around again to see if there was anyone who could have whispered into her ear. "No," she finally said. "It was just me."

* * *

**CM Academy west side, lobby: 7:35 PM**

Lucy briefly explained what happened to her classmates in the dorm. Everyone was seated at a small circle of lounge chairs. The boys were slightly distracted by a trip to the arcade earlier in the day, but after they heard the story, they became more serious.

"And that's what happened," said Lucy.

"Are you sure she's not just trippin' on coffee or energy drinks?" asked Victor. "I would think that teenage girls would say that kind of stuff if they haven't had enough sleep."

"Come on, Victor. This is serious."

"Lucy has a point," said Conan, "sort of. Actually, I don't see where this story is going either."

"Guys!" said Lucy.

"Just trolling you," said Victor. "But seriously, what are we supposed to get out of this?"

"I mean that it's possible we're seeing another Persona-user here."

"I doubt it. A girl who hears voices in her head? How could she be a Persona-user?"

"I don't know. It's just a hunch, but this definitely has to do with Shadows and Personas. I need to be sure. Victor, have you ever had a voice in your head right before you got Jester?"

"No."

"How about you, Conan?"

"Nope," said Conan.

"Come on!" said Lucy. "I know there's a connection somewhere here! I can't get over the feeling that this has something to do with what we're dealing with!"

Everyone took a moment to think. Victor was the first to come up with a theory.

"I got it. But first, could someone dim the lights?"

Conan got up and turned off half of the lights for the lobby. An unmanned light switch near the entrance allowed him to control the lights in the lobby. Almost as soon as he did, Victor produced a flashlight from his pocket. He lit up his face with the device to make his appearance more menacing in the half-lit room.

"Welcome to another episode of Victor's Believe it or Not. Tonight's episode descends into the darkest depths of the unknown recesses of the human mind."

"Seriously?" said Lucy. "This crap again?"

"Again?" asked Conan. "He's done this before?"

"You wanna hear my theory or not?" said Victor.

Conan and Lucy held their tongues.

"As I was saying," Victor continued, "we'll be diving into the depths of the unknown recesses of the human mind. Throughout time, there have been many cases in which people have mysteriously gained the ability to hear voices in their heads. Many of these individuals claimed to be messengers of gods, others claimed to be prophets of the future. Almost all of these people have said that they were touched by the gods to tell the world of their visions.

"Medical science has proven that most cases of hearing voices in your head are not holy at all. Some self-proclaimed prophets are inflicted with ailments from poor foods or medicines. With the advent of science, the masses were led to believe that voices heard only through a person's mind are induced by demons rather than gods.

"That is, until recently. On the streets, the ghetto regions are feeling a sense of dread. A sense of nihilism has swept the degenerate crowds of Colossus. Many are convinced that the world is eating itself alive, and that humans are the plague that upsets the balance of nature. A number of rumors surrounding the subject suggest that nature has released a natural infection into the minds of its parasitic species in its realm. In the end, nature is restoring its balance to make mankind dissolve into madness. And that concludes our showing of Victor's Believe it or Don't."

Conan jumped up to turn the lights back on. Victor was still trying to shine the flashlight into his face, but now he looked silly. Lucy was massaging her temples to cure her headache.

"Really, Victor?" she asked. "An infection is making people hear voices?"

"What?" said Victor. "I like that theory. You've gotta admit that was pretty cool."

Lucy gave Victor a glance, but then turned to Conan. "Do you believe this guy?"

"Nope," said Conan.

Lucy donned a satisfied grin. "Now here's someone with sense."

Victor flicked his flashlight off. "Hey! I resent that! Besides, I actually did some research for that speech!"

"Right, _research_. From where?"

"The ghetto parts of town."

"You never go to the ghetto parts of town."

"I know a friend of a friend!"

"Guys," said Conan, "there needs to be some way to confirm what Victor said. Well, to confirm _anything _Victor said."

"Honestly, I couldn't understand a word of that," said Lucy.

"Shows what you know," Victor scoffed. "Sheesh, women. Am I right?"

A vein throbbed in Lucy's forehead. "Excuse me?" she asked.

"You know. Only _guys_ can understand guys, not girls. Girls can't understand a word coming out of us. The most they can do is read something out of a gossip magazine or a blog."

Lucy folded her arms. "I beg to differ."

"Not to mention that most of the chicks out there aren't that bright. Remember Keira's Shadow? How it was all, 'Let's go stud hunting!' and stuff? Now that was a textbook airhead."

Lucy clenched her eyes as if she were having a headache. "I don't feel comfortable talking about this."

"And then there's Keira. I'm not hatin' here, but there are some big issues I need to mention. Seriously, she's hot, but she needs to open up more. Maybe people would like her if she was more talkative and stuff. Right, Conan?"

Conan almost replied. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw someone eavesdropping on their conversation. All eyes turned to Conan, and then to whom he was looking at. It was Keira who was eavesdropping.

Victor was the last to realize his mistake. His face paled.

Keira shied away from the group and ran up the stairs. Lucy stood up and stomped Victor in the foot. She left shortly afterward. Conan looked at Victor, who was massaging his hurt foot. In another moment, he was leaving his classmate as well.

"Dammit all," said Victor.

* * *

**CM Academy West Side, Rooftop: 7:45 PM**

For the first time in a long time, Keira was by herself.

Due to her status, people from and outside of school would always beg for her attention. Most of them were not interested in being friends with her, at least not the way she wanted to be. She was always surrounded by fans who were too shallow to be friends. Keira felt alone especially in a sea of people.

Now that she was physically by herself, she still felt lonely. It was a sad feeling, but she was used to it. Keira had dashed up the stairs to the rooftop and left the door ajar behind her. The hinges were repaired relatively recently, but she never noticed the previous damage done to the threshold. For now, she was only concerned with herself.

Keira started to sob. She had no clue why she was crying now of all times. Her best guess was what Victor, the classmate who saved her, said that made her feel so sad. Never had she been double-crossed like that in her life.

Another set of footsteps raced up the stairway after her, but Keira couldn't have cared less. She buried her face in her hands and kept sobbing. The footsteps behind her came to a halt and were replaced by heavy breathing.

"Hey," said a tired voice, "you okay?"

Keira's attention diverted to the new voice. She never recognized it before tonight, so she knew it wasn't Victor. Keira turned and saw who chased after her. It was one of the juniors from the lobby.

"What do you want?" she asked.

Conan still felt short of breath. He casually left a sliver of a gap in the doorway open. After catching his breath, Conan carefully thought about how he would approach the conversation. He then turned his attention to Keira.

"Can you talk?" he asked. "You look distressed."

"Go away!" said Keira. She kept her face buried, but her voice really showed how sad she felt.

"It's just us up here," said Conan. "I get that you're hurt. Victor said what he said to be funny, not to be mean. But we're on the same side. Just don't do anything to hurt yourself."

Keira lifted her head. Her face was a contortion of years of sadness pouring out like a broken pipe. She had some eyeliner previously, and her tears were turning black as they streamed down her face. Keira was a mess both inside and out. At the very least, she was listening to what Conan had to say.

"What do you want?" she said.

"I want to help you," said Conan. "We've all faced our Shadows, and we know what it's like to hear words that hurt. Victor's got a thick skull and forgets how other people feel. I get that what he said was mean, but there has to be something we can do to get along. I know I don't have the right to ask, but are you going to be alright?"

Keira sucked in a few sob-soaked breaths before speaking. "No!" she said. "Why doesn't anyone get me? Why does every guy say that I'm dumb? Why can't anyone respect me?"

Conan stepped closer. "Kiera," he said. "Just hear me out. Whoever you've met before, they weren't good friends. Victor's anything but a good friend for you. But don't give up on people. Everyone's some shade of gray in the moral spectrum, but there are folks here that care about your well being."

"Like who?"

"Like Leon, or Mrs. Slade, or even a captain of the police force named Pierce. They all knew you were in danger, and sent the rest of us to save you from your Shadow! I'd go on with the list, but what I'm trying to say is that you've got good folks here that will stand for you. Do you get what I'm saying?"

Keira wiped away more of her blackened tears. Her sobbing fit had subsided for the moment. "You're right," she said. "You're absolutely right."

Conan stepped closer. Keira never moved from her spot since the conversation started. Conan felt the urge to give her a hug, but that would have been rude. The girl needed space, and that was what he needed to give her. Instead of succumbing to his impulse, he offered Keira a seat near the fence at the rooftop. Keira slowly made her way and took a seat next to her underclassman.

"I look stupid now, don't I?" she asked.

"You have every right to feel the way you do," said Conan.

The senior struggled to make a smile. "I've never had anyone talk to me the way you just did now. It's kinda nice."

"So you'll be alright, or did you want to sit here for a bit longer?"

"I like it here."

Conan felt a draft. He suddenly realized that he left his jacket in the lobby downstairs. Now he was left with a dress shirt and a pair of trousers to deal with the strong winds on the rooftop. Keira was more prepared. She was wearing her full uniform, jacket and all. Conan rubbed his hands together.

"I could put in a good word for you with Leon," said Conan. "We don't have a patrol tonight, so he could have more time to talk to you about your problems."

Keira was recovering, but her shyness was still prevalent. "I couldn't take that offer. Really, I couldn't."

"Alright. Are you comfortable talking to me though?"

Keira took a moment to ponder the question. "I guess I am."

"Never talked to a guy like this?"

Keira smiled and shrugged. "I'm androphobic, or afraid of guys."

Conan raised his eyebrows quizzically. "Really?"

"Yeah. I can barely stand them."

"Can you stand me?"

"You're an exception."

"Am I not a man?"

Keira giggled. The sound was almost a relief. "You're not as scary as certain other guys. No offense."

"Does your fear have to do with that bully a few years back?"

Keira nodded. "I've had a fear of guys ever since. I always avoid talking to men. Well, my father and Leon have been the only exceptions, but even then, I try not to talk to them so often."

"Well, I'm honored to be your first male conversation partner."

Keira giggled again. The two of them stayed on the rooftop for a few more minutes. A few more gusts of cold wind blew through them. Conan sneezed after his nose froze over.

"Are you catching a cold?" asked Keira.

"It's fine," said Conan. "Just forgot my jacket downstairs. Do you want more time by yourself, or do you want to come with me?"

Keira rose with her underclassman. "No," she said. "I'll be fine."

After a final friendly glance, the two students descended from the rooftop and back into the West side dorm.


	12. Chapter 12: Hierophant

_**Hey there, reader!**_

To be honest, I thought I wouldn't make it this far in the fanfic!

I've had to reference the P3 FES script for general events that happen at this point in the game, and I'm pleased to say that most of the characters' actions differ greatly from the original story.

If anyone reading this sees dialogue that looks too close to the original script could you let me know? I tried to deviate as much as I could while retaining the P3 feel.

In any case, enjoy the chapter!

**_Chapter 12_**

**_Hierophant_**

**CM Academy West Side, Lobby: 6:35 PM**

Victor finally had the nerve to say he was sorry, but lacked the guts to do so. He later made a sloppy apology through a crudely fashioned card. Conan was then commissioned to deliver the note to Keira.

"Slade wants me to serve detention for what I said," said Victor, "Lucy ratted me out, so I'm not going to the arcade anytime soon. I'll need you to deliver this for me."

Conan took a look at the card. Victor had put his heart into it, but he obviously never sent an apology card before. It was a crudely folded sheet of loose leaf paper with rushed handwriting on it. Conan ended up buying a card straight from the nearest department store and wrote Victor's message (after being proofread) in black pen. Conan remembered to forge Victor's signature and deliver the finished product and the original message to Keira.

When the senior received it, she seemed pleased to see the effort.

"Why two sheets of paper?" she asked.

"Victor wrote a rough draft," Conan lied, "and he finalized the message through a proper card. He wanted you to see both."

"Tell Victor that means a lot," she said. Keira never said it, but she was pleased that Conan was the one to deliver the message. Perhaps the card seemed more sincere when it was translated on a different piece of paper.

Four days passed since then, and Conan and Victor stood at attention in front of an angry Lucy. She called them for an immediate meeting. That couldn't have been good, but they went anyways.

"I said I was sorry," said Victor. "Really, I did."

"I don't want to hear it," said Lucy.

"Keira and I are cool now. Seriously, there's no hard feelings between us."

"Like hell."

"Actually," said Conan, "I testify that he and Keira are on good terms again."

"Yeah," said Victor.

"What kind of idiot writes an apology on scrap paper, crumples it up once or twice, and then delivers it to a girl in distress?" said Lucy.

"You saw it?"

"You were scribbling on the back of your notes in physics class earlier this week!"

Victor made an apologetic gesture. "Please don't stomp my foot again."

Lucy fumed once more, but then controlled her temper. "Anyways, that's not why you two are here today. It's about the string of Shadow victim attacks. I asked around the academy for more information about the increase in Shadow victim attacks. Most of the people's answers were pretty much the same with Victor's rumors. Why do you think that is?"

"Nature was involved and she's wreaking havoc on mankind," said Victor.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Please let it go. Anyways, the attacks are now spreading to the younger populations, including delinquents and fellow classmates. Most of our classes aren't even aware of the victims, but everyone has noticed a connection between affected students."

"There's a connection?" asked Conan.

"There is. In the last three weeks, right after we defeated Keira's Shadow, there have been four students missing from our school. Their names were Ingrid Jones, Joanna Bertrand, William Southerland, and Jefferson Goldstein. All were later found out to be Shadow victims."

"I don't even know any of these people," said Victor. "Seriously, are we in a detective drama or something?"

"How about you Conan? Any guesses?"

The transfer student scratched his head in hopes of generating an answer. "They all ate out a lot?" Conan suggested.

"Eating?" said Lucy. "What's that got to do with anything?"

"Well, some folks never eat out," said Victor.

"No!" Lucy groaned. "They all have the potential for hosting Personas," she said. "Leon was reading through the list of students partially immune to the Dark Hour the other night. Their names came up."

"Right," said Victor, "as if _we_ would have known that little detail."

"That's not all. I asked with Mrs. Slade and Leon. All of them were frequently late for class and always went somewhere after school. Only the delinquent crowd in CM Academy does that. That can't be a coincidence."

"So what were you thinking?" asked Conan.

"I have a plan," said Lucy. "I thought it was best to investigate the rumors he mentioned ourselves."

"Say what?" said Victor.

"I say we should go to a certain ghetto area to ask around for Intel. See if they knew who these people were."

"Wait. Is this that alley right behind the Cross-Transit Station?"

"That's the plan."

Victor groaned. "This is a bad idea. I've heard stories about people getting jumped when they go there alone."

"I say we all go together. Are you up for it, Conan?"

"I don't mind," said Conan.

Lucy made a determined expression. She was not letting this chance go to waste. "I'll take that as a yes. Let's go there tomorrow afternoon."

The jokester shifted in place. Anxiety was written all over his face. "Are we really doing this?" asked Victor. "I mean, we're biting off more than we can chew here."

Lucy stuck a finger at Victor. "We've been taking orders too long. Haven't you guys noticed it's been two months since the school year started, and we've always been running Slade's errands blindly? I say we man up here and take things into our own hands."

She had a point. If S.E.E.S. was going to get to the bottom of this mystery, the best way to find out more information was by asking the questions. The boys knew that Slade's approach to the Shadow infestations didn't attack the source of their problems. Victor looked at Lucy, to Conan, and then back to Lucy. Everyone present was losing faith in Slade.

"I get it," he said, "but did you have to put it like that? I won't have a choice here, huh?"

Lucy nodded with new determination in her eyes. "Let's meet up here, same time. See you all tomorrow."

* * *

**Colossus, Police Station: 10:55 AM**

Pierce was not fond of looking at any wayward soul in his station.

There was a significant decrease, then increase of the number of Shadow victims. On May 10th, all the Shadow victims mysteriously recovered from their dysfunctional psychological states. Most were only then aware that they were in a police station. After a quick examination by a small team of paramedics, all of them were released with clean bills of health.

Roughly around May 20th, the Shadow attacks increased in frequency. Now the jail cells were filling up again with more Shadow victims. Like the last batch, most had little to no mental strength to walk or act on their own. The majority were still keen on screaming nonsense all night nonstop.

Pierce, who was previously in his office, was called in to handle a "little situation." The guard who called him in never mentioned what was going on, but the captain was on his way nonetheless.

The guard was waiting for their captain at the entrance of the jail cell facility. Down the hall, a lone individual was screaming his lungs off. It was common for prisoners in this city to make loud noises when incarcerated, but the lone voice was making more commotion than an average inmate in this facility would.

"What is it?" asked Pierce.

"One of the nutty inmates, sir," said the guard. "He started to walk around in his cell and demand for you by name."

"You can make him shut up, can't you?"

"We tried talking, using truncheons, and even a pressurized hose. He never shuts up. It's like he's possessed or something."

Pierce shrugged his shoulders. He was not in the mood for surprises. "Just cart him off to a normal prison or something. If he can walk, then he's not insane enough to be cooped up here."

"No, sir. He knew who you were when we brought him in at two o'clock this morning. He also ranted off about a 'Shadow.'"

Pierce's blood ran cold. Never in his career had a prisoner demanded for him by name. The term "Shadow," should not have been known to the public. This inmate knew more than he should have.

"Show him to me," he said.

The guard led his captain to a jail cell at the end of the hall. The lone voice was still making ceaseless noise meanwhile.

"Pierce Spvone!" it said. "I want Pierce Spvone! You pigs better give him to me! I want that cue ball sonofagun! He cowers at his own power!"

"Got a bit of a mouth, huh?" asked Pierce.

"His language was much worse before he broke his jaw, sir," said the guard.

"He broke his jaw?"

"He tried to squeeze his head through the bars of his cell. Plain stupid, if you ask me. I'm surprised he can still talk."

Pierce soon found the source of the disturbance. A sorry soul was standing in a cell and pacing back and forth. He wore the prisoner's jumpsuit, but held his arms close and wrapped around his torso. His eyes had black bags under them and his mouth was foaming around the edges. Half of his face was swollen red and black. As the guard noted, the inmate's jaw was broken along the front. Despite the inmate's unruly appearance, he was still active with maddening fervor.

Outside of the cell were two other guards. Both had truncheons ready, but they were not keen on using them just yet.

"Put those away," said Pierce. "Someone get a tazer in here." Shortly after, a number of guards checked their belts for any tazers available.

The Shadow victim looked at the captain of the police force. His maddening mannerisms started to increase in severity. "The Magician," said the inmate, "the Priestess, the Empress, the Chariot, and the Death! You are suspending your fate, Pierce Spvone!"

"I said someone get a tazer!" said Pierce.

"The Persona is a reflection of the true self!"

Pierce's train of thought stopped then. He looked at the inmate with a newfound interest. "Run that by me again," he said.

"You think you know the Persona," said the inmate, "but you're wrong! You can barely comprehend the power you wield!"

A guard started to run out of the hall to look for a tazer. Pierce hardly noticed.

"Keep talking," he said.

"The arcana are the means by which all are revealed! The Persona is the reflection of the true self. Slay the Shadows of the arcana, and you slay the Persona. All else will fall!"

The guard returned with a tazer. He primed it to fire at the inmate.

"The Emperor dwells within you," said the inmate. "End the cycle!"

The guard fired the tazer and the inmate was hit in the gut. He gave a final spasm of screams before keeling over. After collapsing, he was finally unconscious. The air smelled of ozone from a smoking tazer.

"What was he talking about, sir?" asked the guard.

"Not now," said Pierce. "I've got some paperwork to file."

Pierce gave the half-truth with that statement. His job required him to file in the screaming inmate's outburst and resist to authority. He would do just that, but possibly do some research on the side. One question bugged him from that moment and for the rest of the day: how much of the truth did that Shadow victim know?

* * *

**Cross-Transit Station, Back Alley: 5:55 PM**

The trio felt unprotected without their usual equipment and armbands. The best things they were holding onto were their uniforms, and that didn't offer a decent sense of security. They had already maneuvered around the Cross-Transit Station and were making their way to the infamous back alley.

"I still think this is a bad idea," said Victor. "How can you doubt the theory about an infection and not question what we're doing?"

"I say that there's no need to be afraid of something you can see," said Lucy.

The jokester slowed his pace to get closer to the rest of his group. "I'm more concerned with things I _can _see, like clubs and knives!"

"Chicken," said Conan.

"It'll be an adventure," Lucy suggested.

Victor sighed. "More like a suicide mission."

They soon saw the back alley. A cluster of thugs were in the area. They were a mismatched variety of tattered jeans and painted hoodies. Half of them were smoking, and all of them had some form of alcohol near them. As Lucy suspected, all of them were of relative high school age.

"The hell?" said a punk to the side.

"Look," said another delinquent, "they're from CM Academy."

"Get lost, losers," said the first punk.

"You don't belong here. Got it, braid?"

"B-braid? Oh, y-you mean me—" Victor stuttered. He was losing his grace under the pressure.

"We don't need permission to be here," said Lucy.

"H-hey!" said Victor. "Are you nuts? We're out of our league here!"

"I'm not blind. Man up here, Victor. They're garbage."

The air turned from suspicious to angry. All the thugs now looked at the small group with menacing eyes.

"Run that by me again, blondie," said the punk. He stepped closer, and a variety of others followed after him. Some were reaching for concealed knives in their pockets. The stench of alcohol in their breath was pungent even from a distance.

"Wanna say that again?" one of the delinquents asked.

"Let's string 'em," said a member of the crowd.

"Someone get a camera!" said another punk. "I'm recording this!"

Everyone in the crowd seemed to laugh as if it were a one-liner from an action movie. The trio thought otherwise. Victor and Conan started to backtrack, but the thug crowd surrounded them.

"Garbage," said Lucy.

"Shut up," said the first punk, "or I'll shut it for you. Yo, braid! I feel sorry for you. This skank is a pain in the ass."

Victor almost replied in Lucy's defense. Before he could, the punk kneed him in the gut. Victor went reeling and fell face flat into the concrete floor.

"Victor!" Lucy exclaimed as she knelt beside him.

The thug party was closing in. now everyone was breaking out the knives, glass, and unconventional stabbing tools they kept on them for situations like these. Conan took a defensive stance, but even then he knew this would end badly. There was no way he could fend off these people without his Persona. What could he do now?

"Get up, braid," said the first punk. He had a knife ready. "How about a shave? I promise it won't hurt."

"Stop there," said a familiar voice.

The thug crowd stopped. They all turned to the person who just spoke. To Conan's surprise, it was the girl from Leon's hospital room one month ago. She was still wearing the trench coat and headband from last time.

"They didn't know what they were doing," she said. Her voice was steely cold, which gave her voice more authority. "I'll make sure they leave. Got it?"

The first punk twitched. "Who do you think you are? You want some too?"

The girl sighed. "Are we really doing this again?"

The punk came at her with an underhand swing with his knife. With one swift motion, the girl gave a simple kick with her left leg. The ball of her foot, which was reinforced with a combat boot, made contact with the punk's gut. The air was knocked out of him, he dropped his weapon, and then he fell to the ground. The crowd grew silent.

"Dammit, Ellie," said the punk on the ground. "That's right. You're from CM Academy too, aren't ya? I thought you were one of us."

Ellie, the redheaded stranger in the trench coat, shrugged nonchalantly. "Why would I be? I never signed a blood oath."

The punk got back up. Given his condition, he knew that engaging in another fight was suicide. He limped back to his group. "You skank! You just crossed the line! You want us to carve you up?"

Ellie smirked. "Come at me, bro."

Although her message was simple, her stare was intimidating by itself. For the first time, Conan realized that her eyes were a vibrant variety of hazel. The color was subtle, but sight of them was very intimidating. She might have been considered hypnotizing if the situation wasn't so serious.

The punk reeled away further. "S-screw you!" with that last note, he hobbled away. The rest of the thug gang seemed to laugh at their wounded member, but they knew better than to pick a fight now. They followed the punk out of the alley. They were all gone in less than a minute. As Victor was still recovering, the girl named Ellie was starting to walk away.

"Wait!" said Lucy. "We came for a reason!"

Ellie looked at them like a cobra stalked its natural threat. "You were at the hospital," she remarked. "Did Leon tell you to come?"

"No," said Conan. "We did this on our own."

"Were you here about the Shadow victims?" Ellie scoffed.

"Um, yeah," said Lucy. "How'd you know?"

Ellie took a seat at a nearby curb. She made herself comfortable on a concrete ledge in front of the trio of S.E.E.S. members. "It's a rumor that's been said many times. Some folks think it's the wrath of God, others think that the Devil's whispering madness into folks. I think four of the victims that swung by here went to your school, right?"

Victor finally recovered and stood up. "Yeah," he said. "So you really know what's going on in the streets?"

"Your senior's been pestering around here for clues for weeks. He almost got robbed at the beginning of June. I told him to beat it because this wasn't his turf."

Conan vaguely remembered a remark Leon made a few weeks back. _I'd think that people have more to fear than monsters at night,_ said Leon the night they fought Keira's Shadow.

"Has there been a change in the Shadow victims' behaviors recently?" asked Lucy.

Ellie took a moment to ponder the question. "I heard something about Shadow victims getting up and ranting. I'm sketchy about what they actually say, but I noticed a connection between them. Most rambled on about their nightmares before May. After May, however, they started screaming about 'unity' and 'Arcana.'"

"Arcana?" asked Lucy. "What's that?"

The redheaded stranger shrugged. "Hell if I know. I always miss the screaming Shadow victims. They're shipped off by the fuzz before the sun comes out. Ask a cop or something. He'll know more about what they're talking about."

"Pierce," Victor muttered under his breath. Thankfully, the girl with the trench coat didn't hear him.

"So you're a thug informant?" asked Conan.

Ellie smirked. The smile and stare sent chills down the trio's spines. "Is that what I look like here? I'm just a street-smart girl. Don't you know serious business when you see a coat like mine?"

"Are you really a student at CM Academy?" asked Lucy. "Maybe you could help us? If you know about Shadows, then you could join our group, S.E.E.S. We deal with Shadows all the—"

Ellie's expression soured. "That's your angle?" A sudden moment of realization occurred to Ellie. "I get it. It's Leon. He put you up to recruit me, didn't he?"

The trio gave unanimous looks of confusion to each other. "Leon had tried to recruit this girl?" they all thought unanimously.

Ellie rose from her seat. "That's all I'm telling you. Happy?"

Victor gave a slight bow to show his thanks. "Y-yeah! Thanks!" He turned to the rest of his group. "Don't leave me hanging!" he mouthed to them.

Conan and Lucy gave similar bows of appreciation. "Thanks!" said Lucy. "You're really nice."

Ellie stared at them. Despite her cold expression, Lucy's remark caught her off guard. "Huh?" asked Ellie.

Lucy was dumbstruck for words. Ellie's gaze seemed to drain people of their ability to speak. "I," she choked. "Um, never mind."

Ellie walked off. "Don't come here again," she said without looking at them. The redheaded stranger disappeared behind the alley and out of sight. Silently, the trio decided to leave as well.

* * *

**CM Academy West Side Dorm, Lobby: 7:00 PM**

The day after their fiasco in the back alley, Lucy paced about in the lobby. The boys were watching her as she racked her brain for solutions. They needed answers as soon as they could get them.

"Are we really doing this?" asked Victor.

"We've got to ask Pierce what he knows," said Lucy. "If anyone knows best about the recent Shadow victims, he would."

"And you were planning on asking him when he comes by the lobby?"

"Yes."

"_If _he comes through the lobby."

"Optimist, much?"

"Victor's got a point," said Conan. "It's not like we can expect the guy to swing by here and answer our questions when we ask them."

"There's another meeting tonight," said Lucy. "We weren't invited, but there's always a chance he's coming."

"The meeting should have taken place an hour ago," said Victor. "There's no way he's coming through those doors now."

A jingling of a bell sounded through the area. The front door for the lobby opened. Standing in the doorway in uniform was the captain of the police force himself.

"Mr. Pierce!" said Lucy.

Pierce wearily looked at the student. He waved his hand, which held onto a thin file of documents. "Hello, Miss Paramour. How can I help you?"

"Do you have a moment? We wanted to ask you a few questions."

"Not now. I'm in a rush."

"But if you gave us a moment—"

"I am not in the mood to talk," said Pierce. His expression twisted into one of annoyance. "I've had a long day and I'm late for a meeting. Your questions will have to wait."

Pierce briskly walked by the group. Everyone watched him slowly make his way to the elevator. When the lift arrived, the captain hastily entered and closed the doors behind him.

"Let's follow them," said Lucy. She quickly raced up the stairs to the command room.

Victor and Conan exchanged glances. "She's serious about this, isn't she?" said Victor.

Conan shrugged. They followed her up the stairs.

* * *

The trio all made it to just outside of the command room. Pierce was just walking into the room and closing the doors behind him as they arrived. Conan, Lucy, and Victor knelt at the doorway and pressed their ears to the door.

A few seconds of silence passed. No sound passed through the wooden barrier. "I can't hear squat," Victor hissed.

"Anyone got a glass cup?" asked Lucy.

"Why would we carry any of those?"

"Hold up," said Conan. "I got an app for this"

"Huh?" asked Lucy.

Conan took out his cell phone and headphones. He selected a software application on the phone and plugged his headphones in. Conan pressed the phone to the face of the door and increased the volume to a sufficient level. The phone became an eavesdropping tool, and they were able to hear what was going on inside.

"Nice," said Victor.

The voices came out in moderate static, but their words were understandable enough to listen to. "…Arcana?" asked a voice inside. It was Slade.

"That's what he said," said Pierce. "I can't say much about this right now."

"How could he know about the Persona?" asked Leon.

"More importantly," said Slade, "he's among the first few Shadow victims to display functional behavior outside of the Dark Hour. What does this mean?"

"He called me the Emperor," Pierce continued. "I thought he was just talking crazy until I did more research. Look at these."

The sound of rustling papers filled the speakers. "That inmate wasn't completely crazy. He was referring to the tarot deck."

"The tarot deck?" asked Leon. "Like the fortune telling deck swamis use in circuses?"

"Exactly. Back in archaic times, everyone thought the human consciousness revolved around the individual aspects of the tarot deck. Every mannerism from idleness to excitement was categorized in one of the twenty-three major arcana. The Emperor is one of them."

"Then what was he talking about with the Magician and all that?" asked Leon.

"I don't know, but I see a connection between the arcana and your Persona."

A moment of silence passed.

"Believe me," said Pierce, "I couldn't comprehend it at first. And then I started looking over our previous members' Personas. All with relatively similar abilities had behaviorally similar users."

"What's your take?" asked Slade.

"I think that your Personas are not only mystical exaggerations of yourselves, but representations of certain arcana."

"How could you determine which ones we represent?"

"Remember Marcus? Mr. Finn shares his uncanny impulsiveness to speak and act. I am led to believe they represent the Magician arcana, which is recognized for a person's impulsive desires and immaturity."

A sigh was heard. It was Leon. "Marcus was better than that, and you know it."

"Leon, I know you're still sensitive—"

"I don't need a reminder. Just to be clear, he was the better man when you saw him go down."

"I'm sorry for bringing him up."

"Let's move on," said Slade. "Please continue, Pierce. Can you connect Miss Kingsley or Mr. Walker?"

"Walker is a mystery. Determining arcana for him would be impossible at this point. As for Miss Kingsley, I believe she is most like Miss Harley. God rest her soul. They are polite, reserved, and display high intelligence and morale under stress."

"I'd hardly put them like that," said Leon coldly.

"Can you tell the similarities? I haven't been around very often, but I could tell from the way Miss Kingsley speaks to everyone on the team."

"You need to stick around frequently," said Leon. A bitter tone was laced with each of his words. "Maybe then you'd get to know everybody more."

"Leon," said Slade, "this isn't the time for sentiments."

Leon began to speak, stopped himself, and then regained his composure. "Right," he said. "Sorry for interrupting you."

"I might not have a Persona," said Pierce, "but I assure you that I contribute as much as I can to this cause."

Another pause passed. Even when the trio couldn't see, they knew that everyone in the room was looking at Leon and expecting an answer. The senior took a sharp breath. "I respect that," he said. "I didn't mean to get personal."

Pierce almost responded, but the Leon piped up. "Does anyone hear something?" he asked.

"Hear what?" asked Slade.

"It sounds like static or something. It's coming from outside."

Conan quickly disconnected his headphones and locked the screen on his phone. The trio disbanded quickly down the hall. The door to the command room opened abruptly and Leon poked his head out to find any intruders. He saw no one.

"False alarm," he said. "Thanks for coming by, Pierce, but I think you should go. We should sort through the files tonight."

Pierce quickly gathered his papers back together again. "Good call, Mr. Marksmith. Have a good evening, you two." He hastily made his way out of the doors and back down the elevator. Leon closed the doors behind their guest.

* * *

The trio rendezvous backed in the lobby.

"That was weird," said Victor. "Seriously, what are we getting into?"

"Don't say that," said Lucy. "This is too big to pass up now."

The jokester waved his hands in the general direction of the stairs. "You saw how they were acting! They're definitely up to something. Who knows if we're getting in over our heads?"

"But Lucy has a point," said Conan. "It's not good walking around in the dark without any Intel."

"What," said Victor, "you're taking her side?"

Conan pointed at the elevator lift, which was slowly carting Pierce downstairs. "It's better than playing 20 questions with someone who won't talk to us."

Victor sighed. "So what's your guys' plan?"

"We should go to the police station incognito," said Lucy, "and during the Dark Hour too. The Shadow victims start getting active around then, right? We'll can get information out of them too."

"I'm out if this turns out like in the alley," Victor warned.

"Lucy's got a good idea here," said Conan. "We'll go in with Personas ready. We'll have swords and equipment too."

"And it's not like we're opening their cells, right?" said Lucy.

Victor sighed to himself. "Okay, whatever. But how are we getting in?"

The elevator doors chimed. Pierce stepped out into the lobby. Conan got an idea.

"Keep him talking, Lucy," Conan whispered.

Lucy had no time to ask what her classmate was doing. As Conan sidestepped, Pierce already stepped up to Lucy.

"You wanted to see me, Miss Paramour?" he asked.

"Y-yeah," she replied hesitantly. Victor elbowed her. Both gave uneasy smiles.

"What's going on?" Pierce asked.

"We wanted to ask you a few questions," said Lucy.

"Well, what did you want to know?"

Conan silently stepped behind Pierce. He needed more time to do what he needed to do.

"I wanted to know how things were going at the police station," said Lucy. "You know, uh, the usual stuff."

Pierce raised his eyebrows quizzically. "The usual stuff?" he asked.

"Yeah!" said Victor. "This girl wants to be a cop like you!"

Lucy forcefully widened her smile. "That's right! Tell me what life's like as a policeman!"

Pierce looked at them and then shook his head. "You kids are too young for this kind of business. I'd be happy to answer at any other time, but not tonight. Good evening, you two."

The captain never noticed the student right behind him. He hastily made his way out of the doors. Conan stood where he was without making a noise.

"He didn't have that folder," said Conan. "That means that Slade has the Intel we needed."

"Well?" asked Victor. "Why'd you want us to distract him?"

Conan held up a small ring. While Pierce was distracted, the boy took the initiative to pick pocket the captain. To everyone's surprise, he had Pierce's keys.

"Are those his car keys?" asked Lucy.

"Prison keys," said Conan. "I know what they look like when I see them."

Lucy checked for any cameras that could possibly spy on them. She saw one such camera and quickly hustled her colleagues to the nearest blind spot. Now they were out of visible range.

"Are you sure?" she whispered.

"Positive," said Conan. "We sneak in tomorrow night, find what we're looking for, and then bail ASAP. It's foolproof."

"Right," said Victor. "Assuming Pierce doesn't notice that his prison keys are gone and tells Slade or Leon."

"Trust me," said Conan, "he won't. We're going there tomorrow night during the Dark Hour. We'll need our weapons too. And before all else, pray that Slade doesn't catch us."


	13. Chapter 13: Emperor

_**Hey there, reader!**_

So I noticed that there wasn't much of a surge in viewers for the last chapter. It might have been because I had to heavily borrow key scenes from the script...

Then again, it's a new month and the counter for readers gets reset...so that could be another cause.

On a different note, I've decided to make this full moon boss fight more original than the one in the script! I'll be sure to be as original as I can for the full moon fights to keep things fresh!

A brief thank you to _ RubyMoonz, DdotChou, MoldyJellyBean, ShadowDragoon32, Shiro No Kishidan, and Pokepia's Haunt._

PS- This story is still a work in progress. I'm more than happy to accept requests for how the story will go from you guys. Every reader response counts!

_**Chapter 13**_

_**Emperor**_

**CM Academy West Side, Keira's room: 11:15 PM**

There was no helping what Keira saw during the night.

She lied in her bed resting for the long school day tomorrow. Almost as soon as Keira rested her head on her pillow, she forgot to mind the coarse pillow or starched bed sheets. Getting good sleep was part of her schedule, but her subconscious always threatened to plague her conscious thoughts in the morning.

She found a preference for witnessing abstract images that had no connection in the real world. Nightmares that were least relevant to her real problems were the best of the sort. The classic "falling" dream was one that she found most preferred.

Now that she had unveiled the potential of her Persona, anything outside of the ordinary was possible. Her nightmare tonight was nothing like what she wanted.

The visions were blurred and hazed in a curious shade of red. First, there were twelve figures shrouded in darkness that towered above her. They were assembled into a circle around her with an omnipotent aura about each of them. All the silhouettes seemed to have humanoid appearances, but were also inhuman in feel.

Each figure started to descend. Keira soon saw that each silhouette had a number scrawled across their faces. They had no other distinguishable figures besides the numbers. The figures with the numbers 1, 2, 3, 5, 7, and 8 shuddered and sunk into the ground. The remaining figures filled the vacant spaces and blacked out the light in her dream. That was when the first vision transitioned to the second one.

She saw a massive building she somehow knew was the nearest police station. The sun was out, and the building appeared normal. Night fell in the blink of an eye and the building melted upon itself. The shapeless mass manifested into a behemoth that engulfed the night sky.

Within the beast, and somehow Keira knew, there were three familiar classmates who were completely unaware of their presence of a monster. The behemoth would swallow them whole.

Keira woke up in a cold sweat. There was no way that her nightmare was some product of her subconscious mind. Everything seemed too real to dismiss as unreal. She knew something terrible was going to happen tonight.

She quickly threw on her uniform and rushed out into the hallway. Keira needed to alert the other members of S.E.E.S. Their youngest members were exposed and in severe danger.

* * *

**Colossus Downtown, Police Station: 11:25 PM**

No thug gangs stopped them on their way to the police station.

Conan, Victor, and Lucy were all dressed in street clothes. Combined, they were a mismatch of blue, gray, and black shirts, hoodies, jeans and one skirt. Their attire was not stealthy to say the least, but at least they could move comfortably if they needed to make a quick getaway.

Conan never said how exactly he did it, but he managed to sneak out their weapons for them. The equipment designated for S.E.E.S. operations was stored in the back of Slade's hover car. Conan pick pocketed Slade's keys (rather, he busted into the vehicle) to retrieve their weapons. His ingenuity for stealth was frightening.

The trio was assembled near the entrance of the police station. All of their weapons, which would have drawn attention from the streets, were stored inside an old guitar case in Victor's room. A concrete barrier blocked any possible entrances from ground level outside of the designated front door. They hid behind a neighboring building to avoid being seen by the staff.

"I'm surprised we made it this far," said Lucy.

"It's cool that you have the keys," said Victor, "but how are we supposed to get in?"

"We're not using the entrance," said Conan. He held up the ring of keys he swiped from Pierce. "According to the labels on these keys, they're for a storage room inside the building, not for the entrance. We're gonna have to hop the wall to get to the jailhouse."

"Huh?"

Conan pointed to the wall of the building they were hiding behind. "This wall is more than 1.5 times my height. There's a roof behind it, so we can hop across to the police station through that route. Victor, you and I will make a human stepladder. Lucy hops up, we toss her our equipment, and then she helps us up from there."

"Charming," said Lucy, "but I can't lift one of you for my life."

"Yeah," said Victor. "Just look at that flab for a bicep."

Lucy elbowed Victor.

"I'll go before Victor," said Conan. "I do most of the work, and she just pulls my legs over the ledge. Lucy and I will pull Victor up after we're on the roof. We move now. Ready?"

A brief level of uncertainty was apparent on everyone's faces. Even Conan felt unsure if his newfound confidence was flawed or not. Despite the doubt of their success, they all decided to follow the plan.

The trio spent five minutes of grunting and hopping over each other to get over the wall. Just as Conan planned, they all made it with their needed weapons. Now they all stood at the roof of a bank stationed adjacent to the police station. The team hopped across another wall to get to the police station's borders. The roof for the station was tall, but they managed to get past a concrete barrier that kept them out of the premises previously. They were ready to begin finding the keys to the jailhouse.

"What now?" said Victor. His voice was full of anticipation.

"Victor, you get to the jailhouse with the weapons ready. We're counting on you when the Dark Hour hits. Stay out of sight. I see a dumpster here big enough to hide you and our weapons. Lucy, you're with me. We're going after the keys inside the building."

The team nodded, and then they moved to their designated locations.

* * *

**CM Academy west Side, Command Room: 11:35 Pm**

"Say what?" demanded Leon.

Slade and Leon were assembled into the command room of the dorm. Keira was up and alert while the other two were hastily dressed and half-awake. Leon had some hairs draping over his eyes and Slade had her usual duck tail hairdo undone. Everyone was already informed of Keira's vision.

"You saw these visions in your sleep?" asked Slade.

"Yes, ma'am," Keira replied.

"Has this happened before?" asked Leon. "I mean, have you gotten dreams of this sort?"

"This is the first time I've had a nightmare like this. It was too real to be a dream."

Slade fired up the computer in the command room. Two anxious minutes passed as the computer booted up and displayed the many surveillance cameras of every student in the dorms. Most of the rooms were occupied by sleeping students. All but six certain rooms were unoccupied: the rooms of the members of S.E.E.S.

Despite her drowsy manner, Slade's composure reeked of anger and fear. "Leon!" she said. "Get our guns! Call up Pierce while you're at it! Those kids are in serious danger!"

The senior quickly scurried to a corner of the command room. In a concealed cabinet in the wall, Leon produced a shotgun, an ammunition belt, and a submachine gun.

"Of all nights, they had to leave during a full moon!"

"What about a full moon, ma'am?" asked Keira.

"The moon influences Shadow activity during the night, more so during a full moon. I hadn't thought they would pull this stunt tonight, but—"

"Slade!" said Leon. "Explain it to her later!"

The homeroom teacher turned to her student. "Keira, you have no jurisdiction here. Let us handle this."

"I can't do that, ma'am," said Keira.

Slade became cross. "The Dark Hour is almost here! You don't have a Persona, and you'll be Shadow food outside of this dorm! I gave you a direct order, Miss Kingsley! Stand down!"

Keira widened her stance to affirm her determination. "I have friends in danger! I want to help them, and you can't stop me!"

Slade stepped closer until she was half a meter from her student. "What could you do there? Even if you had training, we don't know what abilities your Persona would have. How do you expect yourself to be useful?"

Keira replied with a cold stare back at her teacher. The two stared at each other with animosity for a few anxious moments. Sparks started to fly between their lines of sight.

"Let her come," said Leon. He had the ammunition belt slung around his shoulder and to his hip. "She's demonstrated that she can use Persona abilities outside of the Dark Hour."

"Don't take her side in this!" said Slade.

Leon stood between her and Keira. "We're not getting anything done by just here. If anything, she'd be a big help tonight."

"She just had coincidental dream!"

"The dream proves her talents," said Leon. "Her abilities might not be limited to combat. Our Personas can only materialize in the Dark Hour, but have minor effects that occur during the daytime. If Keira can easily tap into that power in the day, imagine what kind of power she'd have _during _the Dark Hour."

Slade looked at Leon and back to Keira. Two of her most trusted seniors were looking back at her with an organized sort of defiance. As the teacher, she should have reprimanded them and left on her own. But Leon was with Keira, and Keira insisted on leaving with them. Slade was running out of options.

The teacher gave a heavy sigh. She took the submachine gun from Leon and looked back at Keira. "You're coming," said Slade, "but you're not leaving the car."

Slade hastily threw on a coat as she left the room. Keira nudged Leon.

"Thanks," she muttered.

"Anytime," Leon muttered back.

* * *

**Colossus Downtown, Police Station: 11:45 PM**

Lucy and Conan covertly entered the police station through the ventilation shaft. The latter brought a pocket knife with a screwdriver attachment for such an occasion. They were sure to not drop the panels as they entered and exited the metal channel.

As the two entered the building, they checked for any policemen walking within earshot. There were none. They entered and searched for the room they were looking for.

"Do you remember when Pierce brought us through here?" asked Conan.

"Yeah," said Lucy, "but the halls in here are pretty confusing. How do we find the storage place?"

Conan held up the ring of keys. "Each of these keys has a number on them. They're three digit numbers, so they're not serial codes. My guess is that they're room numbers. We'll check each room until we find the one with the keys to the jailhouse."

The two put up the panel for the ventilation shaft back to where it was. Conan led the way. They found a directory showing the general direction of every room in the station. Conan referenced the keys for the nearest room. They soon arrived at where they needed to go.

Conan jiggled the appropriate key in the keyhole. The door opened without a hitch and the two entered. To their luck, they were in a room full of key boxes and negative film reels.

"Lucky us," said Lucy. She closed the door behind her as quietly as possible.

Conan eyeballed a large table full of key boxes. "I'll look on the left. You take the right."

Nobody dared turn on the lights while they looked for the jailhouse keys. Conan and Lucy found themselves rummaging through the darkness and using what little visibility to find what they could in the boxes. A few anxious minutes of searching passed before Lucy produced a key.

"Is this it?" she asked. "I see a label, but I can't read it. What do you see?"

"Morgue," said Conan.

Lucy blinked. "Are you serious?"

Conan rolled his eyes. "This is a police station. They've got guns, cops, and crooks. What did you expect?"

Lucy felt a chill run down her spine. She put the key back to where it was. She searched again until she found a key labeled "jailhouse."

"Found it," she said.

Conan stopped rummaging and returned the keys he uprooted back to their respective boxes. After confirming they keys were legitimate, he started to reach for the door.

"Wait," said Lucy. "I have a question."

Conan stopped. "What is it?"

"I thought it was weird how you were pretty good at swiping keys and breaking into buildings. That might have been impressive, but I need to know. Have you done this before?"

"Are you really going to ask me now?"

"We're in another building besides the dorm, and there aren't any cameras here. This is the most privacy we could get. You don't have to answer, but what happens in this room stays in this room. Have you done this before?"

Conan took a moment to contemplate how he should answer. Lucy could tell that his answer was going to be uncomfortable for him. He decided to be honest.

"I went to juvenile hall in Era when I was eleven years old. Juvie was my second home for two months. I learned how to pick pockets from a few other inmates while I was there."

Lucy gave an earnest look of surprise. The city of Era was a neighboring city to Colossus, and its penal code was much stricter. Lucy noted Conan's generally cold demeanor in his stay at CM Academy.

"Really?" Lucy asked. "Then that would explain how you seem so, um, stiff."

Conan's expression soured. "Believe me, jail's not fun."

"I'm sorry I asked."

"Don't mention it."

Conan and Lucy went out the same way they came in. They were sure to use the ventilation shafts and replace every screw they had displaced in the way in. Everything was going to plan until they exited the building. A policeman was patrolling outside.

Conan halted Lucy just as they were about to cross the yard to meet Victor. A sentinel was pacing about the yard with a flashlight in hand. He happened to be looking away from the two students. Conan and Lucy held their breaths as he made a sweep around the area behind the police station and in front of the jailhouse. After a few anxious minutes, the policeman left.

Lucy let out a sigh of relief. "That was close," she said.

"Are you scared?" said Conan.

Lucy assumed a firm expression. "Well, no."

A small beeping sound resonated from Lucy's pocket. The girl jumped at the sound of it. She reached into her pocket and produced a cell phone. Lucy checked the screen.

"Figures," she said finally. "It's spam. Sorry, that took me by surprise."

"You get scared easily," Conan scoffed.

Lucy looked at him with an annoyed expression. "Shut up."

Conan and Lucy left their hiding place and approached the jailhouse. They found Victor hiding behind a trash dumpster adjacent to the building.

"Took you guys long enough," he said. His looked agitated.

"Did we keep you waiting long?" Conan asked.

Victor stuck out the equipment that was not his. "You think? I had to switch hiding spots twice now!"

Conan took his two-handed sword. "Were you caught?"

"What do you think?"

"You're good."

"The time is 11:55," said Lucy as she took her revolver. "The Dark Hour is almost here."

Victor looked up at the night sky. "There's a full moon tonight," he said. "Anybody can see us tonight."

"Hey, wasn't there a full moon when we fought Keira's Shadow?" said Lucy.

Victor scratched his head. "Was there? I never noticed."

Conan held up the jailhouse keys. "Let's go," he said.

* * *

Pierce was still conducting research from his office. His computer was fired up and the internet browser he used was filled with tabs on different websites.

Each tab was placed on a web page somehow relating to the arcana used in tarot decks. Some tabs extended to elaborate summaries of the different arcana, and others were locked on news articles on Shadow victims of the past few years. Everywhere Pierce looked were data that proved useful in the long run. His biggest obstacle was finding out what all the mismatched information meant.

Pierce had his eyes glued to the screen. He kept reading through the tab of a page discussing the importance of the Emperor arcana.

"'The Emperor,'" he said to himself, "'the fourth arcana of the major twenty-three major arcana. Sometimes considered the fifth if the Fool arcana, which bears the number zero, is considered. The Emperor is the symbol for masculinity and the desire to control one's surroundings. The latter often is driven to potentially cause trouble for others.' Oh joy."

Pierce's cell phone, which was notched at his belt, rang. He picked it up and held the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"This is Slade," said the homeroom teacher. "Are you still at work? You've got trouble in the police station."

Pierce minimized all his pages and checked his security screens. His computer then switched to display the visual feeds from every camera on the premises. On one of the farthest feeds, he saw three familiar figures approaching the jailhouse out back.

"Does it have to do with intruders?" he asked. "I just found them."

"We're on the way. It's possible the Shadows will converge on their position. Assist them however you can."

Pierce saw the time. Only one more minute before the Dark Hour would come. He was low on time. The captain ran for the armory for a gun.

He never noticed the shade of black behind him in the halls.

* * *

The trio opened the guitar case and produced their equipment. They unanimously decided to leave the case behind the dumpster and retrieve it later. When they were all set, they entered the jailhouse.

The house was just as quiet as it was the first time they arrived with Pierce one month ago. Most of the inmates being kept in the building were sleeping in their cells. The group entered and looked for any Shadow victims present. They soon found the nearest one.

"Lucy," said Conan, "Do you want to ask this one?"

Lucy looked at the inmate. Her expression soured when she realized who they were looking at. It was the sophomore with the brass ring. Now she was a bona fide Shadow victim, and she was leaning against the back wall wide awake and without a soul. She was now dressed in an inmate's jumpsuit.

"How did you want to do this?" asked Victor. "It's not like we can play 20 questions with a nutty inmate, right?"

Lucy was stuck. As far as her curiosity had taken her, this was not part of her initial plan. "Yeah," she said, "I'm going on the fly for this one."

Conan checked his phone for the time. Only ten seconds until midnight. The Dark Hour was almost here.

"Get ready for the screaming," he said.

The clock struck twelve, and then the nightmares began. It seemed as though it were coming from every cell in the jailhouse, but every Shadow victim present started wailing. All of them, particularly the one in front of the group, jumped up and started clutching their heads in pain. Most screamed incoherently, but their words started to blend into a sea of chatter and rants.

"Arcana!"

"Persona!"

"The Fall!"

"The Emperor!"

"Death!"

The girl in front of them wailed about without any clear direction in her rant. She wasn't even aware of the three visitors in front of her.

Victor kicked the bars. "Yo," he said, "nutty chick! We want to talk!"

The girl with the brass ring looked at them with a crazed look in her eye. Her mind had died, and her pupils were dilated. Her stare was almost as despairing as looking into a dark well. The group outside of the cell felt intimidated. Victor felt the chills especially.

"The Magician!" she exclaimed. "You have come!"

Around the jail house, almost all the inmates started chanting "the Magician" as soon as the girl with the brass ring said the name.

"We wanted to ask about the arcana," said Lucy. "Tell us what you know."

The girl with the brass ring pressed her face against the bars. Her skin stretched in opposite directions, which further demonized her appearance. "Death haunts you all!"

"Tell us what you know!"

"Lucy," said Victor, "I don't think we'll get much out of this nutty chick."

"I'm not crazy!" screamed the girl with the brass ring. "I have seen the truth! All men seek the truth, and few find what they look for! You all are far from achieving enlightenment! The moment man devoured the fruit of knowledge, he sealed his fate. He entrusted his future to the cards and clung to a dim hope! The arcana are the means by which all are revealed!"

The other Shadow victims started chanting "arcana" in unison. The act was creepy enough without the occurrence of the Dark Hour. Now that they were active, their actions seemed more and more daunting.

"You getting this?" Victor asked Conan. "I can't make heads or tails of what she's saying."

"Beyond the beaten path lays the absolute end!" shouted the girl with the brass ring. "It matters not who you are. Death awaits you!"

"Lucy," said Conan, "this isn't working. We should move on."

Lucy looked at Conan, and then back to the inmate. She shrugged to herself. "Yeah, let's go."

The girl with the brass ring kept screaming as the group turned down the hall of jail cells. Lucy kept her sentiments to herself, but her frustration showed when she took the lead as they exited the building. They made the final turn to what they assumed was the exit. Instead, they looked at a blank concrete wall.

"Wasn't this supposed to be an exit?" asked Conan.

Lucy stepped forward and tapped the wall. Sure enough, the barrier was solid. "Maybe we took a wrong turn," she said.

"No," said Conan. "We took the first turn in the isle, and we came back the same way we came in. This wall should be an exit."

"You don't think that we're sealed in, do you?"

Conan summoned Gladius. "Bufu!" he commanded.

Gladius encased the wall in solid ice. The wall shimmered like the surface of a disturbed pond. The ice dissipated into the blank concrete soon after.

"Victor," said Conan, "let's both hit it."

Victor and Conan stood side by side. Both conjured their Personas and used their magic. The wall only absorbed the elemental damage and shimmered just like before. The reality dawned upon the trio: they just fell for a trap.

"The Emperor is here!" screamed the girl with the brass ring. Her voice carried throughout the jailhouse even with the screaming behind her. "The Emperor commands all!"

* * *

Pierce was too late.

The jailhouse had mysteriously become encased by an invisible barrier. When he arrived, the Dark Hour had begun. As hard as he tried, the barrier repelled him whenever he tried to approach the house.

"Damn," he said. He was equipped with only a uniform and an assault rifle. With the conventional equipment he had, there was no way he could have broken through the barrier.

"There's no way through," said a voice behind him.

Pierce quickly swerved with his assault rifle ready. To his horror, there was a figure that looked just like him and sounded like him. It wore the same police uniform as he did and had the same glasses he did. The only difference between him and the imposter was the difference in iris color: the imposter had golden eyes.

"There's nothing you can do," said the Shadow, "and you know it."

Pierce had seen these encounters too many times to fall for the same tricks. He fired. The imposter simply dissolved into black mist and became a simple spot of black on the pavement. The spot moved with a mind its own. Pierce continued to shoot blindly at the dark spot.

"With all your strength, you know that there is no solution," the Shadow continued. "You have seen friends die pupils perish in worse fashions. Never have you been prepared for the worse, and never have you been ready for anything. You are a failure as a leader."

Pierce kept his mouth shut. He knew that denying the Shadow would only make the situation worse. After he emptied his clip, Pierce reached for another magazine.

"You doubt yourself. You don't believe you're leader material. You assume that you can find the answers when you are just as clueless as everyone else. As the saying goes, the blind lead the blind!"

"Pierce!" said a woman in the distance.

The captain of the police force was distracted for a moment. He saw the other members of S.E.E.S. rushing for his position. That moment of distraction was his downfall. The Shadow reformed into human form and surrounded himself in black mist. Out of the mist, a massive forearm swiped across the yard at its target. In one fell swoop, Pierce was down.

* * *

The whole building shuddered. Every wall, the floor, and the ceiling began to bend and sway. Every brick seemed to be made of gelatin, and the roof threatened to collapse like falling sand. The trio clustered together and kept on the lookout for anything that might attack them.

"Thanks a lot, Lucy," said Victor. "Great idea you had."

"Any ideas, Conan?" asked Lucy. "Conan?"

Conan looked around for any form of escaping. He couldn't think of a solution to save his life. His mind frantically worked for an escape. To his horror, he had no answer.

_Guys?_

A voice resonated through their minds. The trio looked at each other in confusion. They had become accustomed to hearing Slade's voice in their minds, but this was someone else speaking. Who was it?

_Guys? Conan? Victor? Lucy? Where are you?_

"Keira?" asked Conan.

_Thank God! Wait, how can I hear you?_

"Keira's in our heads?" Lucy exclaimed. "Does that mean she—"

"She's got a Persona!" Victor exclaimed. "Where are you?"

_We're at the station! _said Keira. _Slade and Leon are right outside the building you guys are in!_

"They're here?" asked Lucy. "Were we found out?"

"Whatever!" said Victor. "Tell 'em to get us out of here!"

_They forced me to stay on the car! The lock is on and I can't open it! I can't tell them what to do!_

"Try tapping into their heads like you did for us!" said Conan.

A sense of uncertainty was obvious in Keira's mind. _I- I don't know if I can._

"You've got this!" said Victor. "Hurry!"

The air grew thick and the jailhouse was getting more and more unstable. Keira's voice seemed to increase in volume.

_Leon!_ she said, _Mrs. Slade! They're in the jailhouse! Break open the entrance! The building is eating them!_

An uneasy moment of mental silence transpired. The trio almost thought that the message never made it through . The ceiling was now melting and filling the space around them. Every piece of concrete and plaster disintegrated into falling sand. The floor was filling up with the stuff as quickly as sand filled the bottom of an hourglass.

"Any last words?" asked Victor.

"Yeah," said Lucy. "Not funny!"

"We're going to die here!" said Victor. "I am obliged to be freaking out now!"

"You aren't helping!"

"Neither are you!"

"Enough!"

Conan was the last to scream. For a moment, his voice had the volume of thunder. The panic was still in the air, but now all attention was directed at him.

"We're going to live!" Conan insisted. "Just hang on and we'll make it!"

There was no logical basis for Conan's statement, but somehow he seemed very persuasive. Victor and Lucy forgot their animosity toward each other and looked at their friend. In that moment, they remembered that there was still a slim chance of survival.

Conan conjured Gladius once more. "We didn't come here to grasp straws! We came for solutions! If you think I'm through here, you've got another thing coming!"

Gladius opened his arms. His right hand reached for the disintegrating wall, and the other for the group. Conan took his Persona's hand and extended his hand to the others. "Keira!" he proclaimed. "Tell Leon to stick in Ultor's hand to pull us out! Do it now!"

There was no answer and no guarantee that Keira heard them. Conan was not convinced that they were doomed. He looked at his friends. "Your fighting dies here! You survive now! Take my hand!"

The two were hesitant to follow, but then they saw the wall behind Gladius ripple like the surface of a disturbed pond. A large appendage the size of a baseball glove punched through the barrier. The trio recognized it as the hand of Leon's Persona.

Lucy took Conan's hand, and Victor took hers. Gladius firmly clenched Conan's arm and clasped around Ultor's hand. The Persona outside pulled them out with the force of a moving car. Wind rushed past their ears as they flew through the air and through the wall. By that slim miracle, the trio escaped from the trap.

Everyone tumbled onto the cold pavement outside of the jailhouse. As they stood up, they heard gunshots only a few meters away from them. Conan, Lucy, and Victor looked behind them. To their horror, they found the entire building had become a massive Shadow.

The brute tonight had melded with the building to increase its own size tenfold. Its lower body was the jailhouse, which was now encased in a box of concrete bricks. Its upper body was melded to resemble a toy soldier with a missing jaw and cracking paint. The Shadow had massive forearms and radio antennas sticking out of its upper back. Its face had a porcelain mask with horns in every direction. The Shadow bellowed with such magnitude that it rattled the windows of the neighboring police station.

Leon was standing nearby frantically reloading his shotgun. Ultor stood beside him, but the Persona's dial was broken and looked dead tired. Slade was also present, but firing full volleys of bullets at the Shadow. She had Hecate, a Persona that the team had not previously seen, lunging at the monster with baton in hand. Neither member was having much success.

At Slade's feet was an unconscious Pierce. The team realized then that the Shadow looming above them was his. Now that the captain was unconscious, what were they supposed to do?

"Slade!" shouted Lucy. "Leon! Are you alright?"

Leon never answered. He primed his shotgun and fired volleys at the Shadow. Each shell had enough firepower to kill any wild animal, but the Shadow never seemed to take the damage from it. Ultor picked itself up wearily and lunged. Pierce's Shadow swatted it aside like a fly. Leon followed suit and fell to his side.

"Conan! Victor!" shouted Slade. "Hit it with everything you've got! Lucy, revive Pierce now!"

Lucy rushed over to aid Pierce. Conan and Victor took positions to attack the Shadow.

"Mabufula!"

"Zionaga!"

A twin stream of ice and lightning showered the Shadow. Static coursed through the antenna on its back and frost coated its face. The Shadow bellowed louder, but not in pain. If anything, it appeared to be rejuvenated by the lightning coursing through its body. It brought down one of its massive fists upon Gladius and Jester. They all fell face flat onto the pavement.

"You okay?" Conan grunted.

"Just fine," said Victor. "But how do we hit it?"

Conan eyeballed the antennas on Pierce's Shadow's back. He noticed how the antennas absorbed the lightning so easily. There was little that could be done about the frost, but Victor could be of use.

"I got it," said Conan. "Have Jester pick me up, and then throw me at the Shadow."

"What?"

"Do it!"

Pierce's Shadow pounded the earth once more. All the glass shattered in the face of the police building. Leon rolled out of the way and commanded Ultor to shield the rest of the team. Slade and Lucy shrieked as broken glass almost flattened them.

"You sure?" asked Victor.

Conan primed his sword. "Ready."

Victor summoned Jester and commanded him to hold Conan like a javelin. With one motion of the arm, the Persona threw the person like a spear at Pierce's Shadow. In midair, Conan summoned Gladius to catch him. His Persona then set him on the shoulders of the Shadow.

The beast took notice and began to reach to swat over Conan. The boy then conjured Gladius to his side. "Mabufula!"

The entire back of the Shadow froze over into solid ice. The many antennas became encased into fragile icicles. Conan dropped from the shoulders of the giant and brought down his sword to break as many antennas as he could. Gladius followed suit by hacking away at the other appendages. Hundreds of the icicles fell to the cold floor below. Pierce's Shadow bellowed as the particles fell over. The Persona caught his owner before hitting the ground.

"Victor!"

"Zionaga!" Victor roared.

The sky rumbled as Jester clustered all the electrons in the air. The air smelled of ozone and the air grew exited with the Persona's magic. Jester collected as much energy as he could and fired it all in a massive bolt at Pierce's Shadow.

Pierce's Shadow shuddered with electricity firing off every square meter of its body. It bellowed once more, and then started to disintegrate into darkness. Black mist encased the space that the Shadow used to occupy, and then all was still.

Conan dashed over to see the rest of the team. Leon was just getting up across the yard. Victor was breathing heavily while bending over to catch his breath. Lucy was trying her best to revive Pierce, and Slade was observing the rest of the scene.

_Watch out! _said Keira.

Conan almost forgot of Keira's detection ability. The mist dissipated and another figure came out of the darkness. The boy turned just in time to be hit square in the chest by a bludgeon. Conan fell over with the breath knocked out of him.

Pierce's Shadow was still alive. He reverted into a shimmering mirage of his human form. Even though he was not fused with the building, he was still just as dangerous as he was before. Pierce's Shadow had morphed his entire left arm to become a bludgeon of mist and metal.

"I will not fade into darkness again!" the Shadow exclaimed.

Hecate charged, but the Shadow swept her away with ease. Slade keeled over as her Persona took the damage. Almost every member of S.E.E.S, was down and unable to fight. All the people that were left were Lucy and an unconscious Pierce.

"Pierce! Lucy!" shouted Leon. He hobbled over, but was too exhausted to go any faster.

Pierce's Shadow charged forward. "I am me!" he shouted. "No one can make me someone I'm not!"

Lucy whipped out her revolver and fired at the Shadow. The beast darted about in a serpentine pattern to dodge the bullets. He then batted Lucy aside. Nothing between him and his original.

"Farewell, failure," said the Shadow.

The Shadow raised his arm, but stopped in mid-motion. A pained expression showed, but he was unable to control his body. Throughout the area, there seemed to be a simple sound resonating through every crevice and every wall. The members of S.E.E.S. all heard the noise, and then they realized what they were hearing.

_Stop, _said Keira. _Everyone, get up._

A bright light showed through the night sky of the Dark Hour. The light engulfed everything in sight. Five anxious minutes passed, and then everyone could see. The damage from the fight was erased. The members of S.E.E.S. looked at themselves and realized that their wounds were gone. Their pain was cured as well.

Pierce's Shadow was now lying sprawled on his back. His entire form was disintegrating into the night. Pierce himself had regained consciousness, and the captain was looking around to see what had happened. He looked at his Shadow with an expression of contempt and acceptance.

"I'm no hero," said Pierce, "and I don't think of myself as one. I have made mistakes that cost our team lives. Above all, every soul lost to the Dark Hour is weighed on my conscience, and I regret every life that we couldn't save. I will always hate myself for my failures, but I will always atone for my decisions. You are me, and I am you."

Pierce's Shadow looked at the man with a stern look. The glare was menacing at first, and then loosened into relief. He then disintegrated and became stardust. The Shadow disappeared and transformed into another Persona card.

Conan, Lucy, and Victor watched with awe at the captain. They looked into the distance and saw a familiar figure coming at them. It was Keira. Slade, who just recovered, saw the senior coming over.

"How?" she asked aloud.

Keira waved her hand and conjured the same Persona card that everyone else had managed to produce. "My other self undid the lock on the car," she replied. "Did I make it in time?"

Pierce, who was still holding onto his card, looked at Keira. "Yes, Miss Kingsley," he said, "you made it."

The newly awakened Persona users accepted their Personas. S.E.E.S. members, both long-term and recent, were amazed and bewildered by the events that just transpired tonight. Conan, who was watching this whole time, finally passed out from exhaustion.


	14. Chapter 14: 12 Arcana

_**Hey there, reader!**_

I figured that most of the readers for this fanfic were interested in the chapters with character development. After all, character is king in literature.

I should probably get certain characters shipping together, but since this is my first fanfic, I'm not sure how fast I should get the romance social links going, so let me know below, alright?

Question: what do you think drew you in to read this story?

A brief thank you to _RubyMoonz, DdotChou, MoldyJellyBean, ShadowDragoon32, Shiro No Kishidan, and Pokepia's Haunt._

_**Chapter 14**_

_**12 Arcana**_

**CM Academy west side, Command Room: 12:30 AM**

All the members of S.E.E.S. were back in the command room for debriefing. Whatever Keira did, everyone was fully energized and recovered, so none of them were going to sleep anytime soon. Despite the newfound rejuvenation, Slade's anger seemed to burn the air around her vehicle. Conan, Lucy, and Victor were unfortunate enough to carpool with her.

Pierce, Keira, and Leon came separately and sat watching the others. Conan stood at attention with Victor and Lucy next to him. Their homeroom teacher paced about. The juniors were at her mercy.

Lucy spent five minutes summing up her and the boys' endeavor at the station. "That's what happened," she said.

Slade was still furious. Her anger was only complemented by the threat of her punishment. "Are you serious?" she demanded. "What were you thinking?"

"We wanted answers, ma'am," said Lucy.

"Did you find them?"

"No, ma'am."

"You didn't trust me?"

"We needed the information quickly, ma'am."

"It was stupid," said Leon, "running off like that."

"But it worked out in the end," said Keira, "so can we give each other some space?"

"Tonight was too risky," said Pierce. "There is no room for excuses."

Slade stepped up to Lucy with boiling blood rushing to her brain. "Why couldn't you wait? Did you coordinate this?"

Lucy trembled behind a false face of courage.

"We helped take care of Pierce's Shadow," said Victor. "That gives us some leverage, right?"

"You pulled a stunt that almost got the three of you killed!" Slade shouted. Her voice rattled everyone's ears almost as badly as Pierce's Shadow did.

"But there was no way we would have known about that Shadow!"

"Did you plan to break and enter a public building?"

Victor remembered his manners under the threat of force. "No, ma'am."

Slade paced about faster. "None of you answered my question! Who planned this stunt?"

Silence was shared among the trio. Lucy was trying her hardest to avoid looking weak. Victor was looking straight at Slade while struggling to maintain a straight face. Conan looked at his friends feeling the stress. He needed to act.

"I did," he said.

Slade raised her hand and struck Conan in the face. Everyone looked at the homeroom teacher in horror. The boy felt his ears ringing as the impact rattled his brain. He stood his ground.

"I expected more from you," said Slade.

"I reeled in everyone else into the plan," said Conan. "I broke into the building and made everyone else follow me."

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

"No excuse, ma'am."

Slade raised her hand again, but Pierce and Leon jumped up and held her back. The teacher made no noise as the two men held one arm each. Slade struggled for a few seconds, and then calmed down. Pierce and Leon helped her take a seat.

"Now isn't the time for punishment," said Pierce. "Let's call it a night."

Slade looked at the captain with contempt, but let her anger go. She pressed the sides of the bridge of her nose. Leon took the precaution to make sure Slade was not feeling the impulsive desire to commit violence.

"We should bring this up tomorrow night," he said. "Give everyone some space. We're all edgy right now."

Slade looked around the room and realized that the senior was right. Everyone was beaten and in no mood for a lecture or rant. She took a deep breath to give her brain more oxygen. "Let's call it a night," she said. "I expect to see the three of you in detention tomorrow, understood?"

"Yes, ma'am," said the juniors in unison.

"Get out of my sight," she said.

Without another word, the trio left the room. Keira decided to leave as well. Pierce and Leon stayed behind to placate a weary Slade. None of them said a word to each other.

Hours passed, and the night became very tense. Some members were so intimidated that they lied awake in their beds staring at the blank ceiling above them. Conan, who still felt the burn of Slade's palm, stayed up the latest.

_Way to go, Conan, _he thought to himself.

* * *

**The Sea of Conan's Soul: unknown time**

Conan was back sitting with his younger self.

Now that he knew that this was a dream, he took the leisure to look around. He and his five year old self were in a commercial carriage of the train. The vehicle was running underground with bright lights rushing past every window. There were few other passengers nearby except for Darin and the other social service man.

Everyone sat in silence. Darin decided to speak up first.

"Is this Black Ace character a friend of yours?" he asked.

The younger Conan shook his head. "Not a friend. Just a watcher."

"How long has he watched you?"

"He just started last week."

Darin nodded. "Was this before or after your trip to the hospital?"

"During my stay," said the younger Conan, "he came when I was sleeping."

"Has he done anything to hurt you?"

"No, not to me. He might hurt you."

"Son, I'd hardly think that this ace character…"

"The Black Ace."

"…is much of a threat. He couldn't have followed us here. Even if he did, we've taken precautions to make sure you are placed in good hands."

Younger Conan looked at Darin with a firm stare. "I believe you."

"Good boy," said Darin. A faint beeping sound sounded from his chest. Darin reached into his inner pocket and produced a cell phone. "Excuse me."

Darin took the call. He started to speak slowly, but then his chatter got faster and more business-like. Conan realized that his younger self and the social service man were finished with their conversation. He thought to himself what would happen in the near future. Something was going to take place, but what?

The door to the rear of the car opened with a whoosh of air. A man who hugged himself tightly lumbered in. He never bothered to close the door behind him, so a gush of wind was always pouring in through the way he entered. The social service men noticed him.

He was a man with a crazed look in his eyes. His hair, which would have been handsome, was uncombed and draped over his forehead. The man muttered to himself incoherently. Many of the words he said were slurred about and had no meaning. His eyes glazed over the many seats of the car, and then his gaze was fixed on the younger Conan. A maddening sensation swept over him.

"He's here!" he exclaimed with a smile. His voice was so loud that it startled every other passenger on the car. "The savior has come!"

Darin and his partner looked at the peculiar man. The former hung up and slid the cell phone back into his pocket. Both rose from their seats and occupied the isle of the car. They took defensive stances. The peculiar man ignored them and kept his eyes fixed on younger Conan. He approached the boy with a malicious stare in his eyes.

"Deliver us!" he shouted. "Your time has come!"

Darin stepped forward first. "Back away, sir." he said.

The man ignored him and stepped forward. He ran into Darin's shoulder blindly. The man was baffled by his apparent collision with another man, but his eyes never met Darin's own. "Appraiser!"

"Sir," said Darin, "Back away."

The man never broke his gaze upon the younger Conan. "Why? Why won't you come, Appraiser?"

"Security!"

The man reached into his pocket. He flashed something shiny and thrust it forward. Darin glanced down too late and realized that the man had a weapon. In one split second, Darin had a screwdriver wedged into him.

A red stain spread over the man's suit. Everyone else in the car screamed at the sight of blood. The social service partner nearby lunged and punched the man in the face. The peculiar man fell back clutching his nose, but he continued to rant.

"Appraiser!" he said with his nostrils plugged. "Deliver us! Deliver us!"

One of the other passengers pressed an alarm button installed to the wall of the car. A train conductor stepped in. He was shocked at the sight before him. The peculiar man was just beginning to get up, but then the conductor held him down.

The conductor reached for a radio attached to his collar. "Man down," he said. "Get me backup and an ambulance ready at the next stop!"

More conductors came to subdue the peculiar man. Darin was helped into a nearby chair while his partner quickly attended to his injury. The other passengers watched in shock at the scene unfolded. The younger Conan could do little but watch.

Conan, the older one, now remembered what happened. How did he not remember this incident until now? This was the train that was bound for his new home. He had nightmares about the peculiar man for weeks. Conan also remembered that Darin never made it off the train.

* * *

"Hello there," said a certain child.

Conan realized that he was standing in the void space he saw one month before. He glanced around for the source of the voice. The boy in striped attire was at his left.

"What are you doing here?" Conan asked.

"Just passing by," said the child. "It seems you've prevailed yet again."

The child strolled further away from Conan. A bed materialized in the empty space. Conan realized that it was the same bed from his room. The child sat on the edge of it. He offered a seat for Conan, but he refused the offer.

"It's funny," the child continued. "You have no reason to be afraid, considering the vast potential within you. As a matter of fact, your power seems to have changed quite a bit."

"Hardly," said Conan. "What would you know?"

"I saw how you crippled that Shadow. Nice work with using the Mabufula spell. I must admit you are quite the fighter. Hey, if you don't mind, can I be your friend? I'm very curious about you. Is that okay?"

"I barely know you," said Conan.

"That's further reason to get acquainted."

Conan shrugged to himself. "Whatever."

The child chuckled. "I see your point. You haven't had much say in the matter. My name is Pharos. You may call me that if you wish."

Conan kept his guard up. "Why are you here?"

Pharos pointed to the ground they stood on. The blank floor at their feet darkened in different areas to form a silhouette. Once the shades made a distinct shape, Conan realized that a familiar figure. It was a hulking monster bound by one hundred chains. It was the Black Ace, Conan's true Persona.

The silhouette of the monster struggled under its bounds. Almost as if it were looking at Conan, the Black Ace writhed harder. Deep in Conan's soul, the roar of the Persona was so loud that Conan could almost hear it. He had almost forgotten about that thing. It was always trying to break out and become free. That couldn't happen until Conan was strong enough to control it.

The void space fluctuated. Pharos stepped up from his seat. "Don't worry, he's tame for now. It's getting late, so I'll go now. I'm already looking forward to our next meeting."

The silhouette of the Black Ace disappeared as well the sound of its roar. Another hole opened under the boy. Conan fell through the bright abyss opening below him.

* * *

**Cm Academy main campus, homeroom: 3:35 PM**

Conan, Lucy, and Victor were in detention as promised.

Slade never said a word about the previous night. At the beginning of homeroom, she had detention notices pasted onto each of the students' ComDesks. The rest of the class was curious as to how the three of them received detentions, but nobody said a word to them. As the trio sat for their session, Slade remained silent as she graded homework.

They were the only students in detention. No agenda was set on the board behind Slade, so everyone assumed that this time was set for study hall. Conan used this time to review the day's materials. Lucy followed suit, but stopped halfway. She looked at Conan from across her isle every few minutes, and then returned to reviewing her materials. Victor, despite his typically nonchalant manner, stared at his ComDesk. The bell rang and then detention was over. Slade closed the files she was grading and rose from her seat.

"You all are expected in the command room tonight at 6 o'clock," she said. "Be ready." She left shortly after.

When everyone was sure that their teacher was out of audible range, the juniors decided to speak.

"Sorry about what happened last night," said Lucy. "Maybe if I hadn't pushed you—"

"It's alright," Conan interrupted. "I'm fine with it."

"Dude," said Victor, "you took a slap to the face. Are you sure?"

"It would have happened," said Conan. "Honestly, I wasn't sure if we would have succeeded anyways."

They all looked at each other with uncertainty. "So what do you think she wants to talk to us about?" said Lucy. "Slade, I mean."

"Probably a full-on lecture," said Victor. "I'm not looking forward to it."

"Do you think joining S.E.E.S. was a good idea?" asked Lucy. "Maybe we aren't ready."

"Don't say that," said Conan. "We saved the others last night. We're more than ready."

Lucy gave a weak laugh. "I wish we had your optimism, Conan."

Victor gave Conan a pat on the shoulder. "This time, I'm with you all the way," he said with a smile.

"Yeah," said Conan. "See you all tonight."

* * *

**Cm Academy West side, command room: 6:00 PM**

The rest of the team was seated in their designated seats when the trio arrived. Conan, Lucy, and Victor took their seats on the couch as everyone else was seated across from them. Slade took the head seat at the front of their arrangement.

Slade took a deep breath to calm down. "You all know why you're here," she said.

"Yes, ma'am," said Lucy.

"Then I'll get to the point. I am ashamed of your actions. You all could have been killed by a dangerous Shadow, or worse. You would have had no backup if luck wasn't on your side. I should reprimand you all for your stupidity, but…"

Slade looked at Keira, who was looking sternly at her teacher. Leon was also giving a similar stare. The homeroom teacher sighed to herself.

"I won't punish you three further than today," she said. "Pierce would have been dead if you three were not there to give assistance."

"It was a good thing Keira was there," said Leon. "We could have lost if she wasn't with us."

"Well," said Keira bashfully, "I couldn't give much help…"

"You did well, Miss Kingsley," said Pierce. "That's what counts."

"So you all are excused," said Slade. "We owe you that much. On a different note, I want to know what you learned last night, if you learned anything at all."

A slight wave of relief swept over the juniors, but they were still alert. "We found out that the Shadow victims are connected," said Lucy.

"Yeah," said Victor. "They all started chanting when we showed up. Saying stuff about 'arcana' and 'death.' Something about me being the Magician. They even called Pierce's Shadow 'the Emperor.'"

The senior members of S.E.E.S. looked at each other. They seemed to know what was really going on here. Pierce waved his hand to call everyone's attention.

"I must confess," said Pierce. "I haven't been informing every member of this team of our findings. Last night's accident was caused in part by the lack of Intel being shared among us. I believe that I should inform the whole team of our theories. That means you three."

"We should stay on topic," said Slade.

"He's just getting a load off his chest," said Leon. "Not to mention these guys need to know more about what we're doing."

"I want to know more too," said Keira.

"Alright," said Slade. "Proceed, Pierce."

"Last night, there was another full moon," Pierce continued. "My Shadow was much like the one that tried to attack Keira. Leon proposed something last night: their appearances coincide with the full moon."

"So our Shadows are like werewolves?" asked Victor.

"It's a big deal for us to know when to expect them," said Leon. "Now that we know when they pop up, we'll be ready to dig in for the fight."

"I did more research on the tarot deck," said Pierce. "As most of you are aware, the tarot deck is a set of fortune-telling cards used for divination rituals. The twenty-three major arcana, which are the most widely used cards in every deck, contain specific cards that we know of. The Magician, Priestess, Empress, and Emperor are among them. This might be hard to follow, so listen closely. Common Shadows can be categorized into twelve different categories based on the first dozen major arcana. It's like their class or order. The Shadows we defeated on full moons are no exception."

"Get to the point," said Slade.

Pierce donned a more serious look. "The Shadows we've slain so far belong to categories I, II, and IV, in order of their appearance. They look very different than the more common ones, but the classification scheme still applies."

"So what does it mean, sir?" asked Lucy.

"I get it," said Keira. An expression of enlightenment was donned on her face. "There are twelve Shadows in all, and we haven't seen nine yet!"

"That's right, Miss Kingsley!" said Pierce. "You're quite sharp."

"I'd like to add something," said Leon. "Slade and I have already earned our Personas by facing our Shadows. Would that mean we'd have fewer big Shadows to fight?"

"My thoughts exactly," said Pierce. "If you and Mrs. Slade have defeated your corresponding Shadows, that takes care of the monsters that would have fallen under categories III and VII. Mr. Marksmith here is of the Chariot arcana and Ms. Slade is of the Empress arcana. That leaves seven Shadows not dealt with yet."

"Or six," said Leon. "For all we know, someone might have accepted their Shadow without our knowledge."

"Okay," said Victor, "But why are they here?"

"We can't say," said Pierce. "They won't kill the conventional way: they prey on their souls. Can we consider this predation? Is there some plan to their behavior? The purpose of Shadows as a whole, that's what we need to consider."

"Okay," said Leon. "No matter what, we still have to beat the rest of 'em."

"I agree," said Slade. "That's about all we can do at this point."

"Seven more?" said Lucy. "Great."

"If I might add," said Keira, "each one has been stronger than the last, so we better start training harder."

"We'll manage," said Leon. "We've got plenty of time."

"So why do the Shadows exist?" asked Lucy. "Why are they here?"

"Let's ask ourselves those questions another time," said Slade. "Shadow activity decreases the first few nights after a full moon. Use this time to rest. We all have a patrol a few nights from now. If we need to train, then we need to do so with a well-coordinated plan. Leon, Pierce, and I will join you three on the field team. Keira, I want you to stay here afterward. I want to see how far your abilities extend. What do you say?"

"Thank you, ma'am," said Keira. A smile spread across her face.

The other members of S.E.E.S. dispersed from their seats and back to their own rooms. Despite the number of findings shared tonight, there was little concrete fact to look to. Lucy, who was the last person to ask her questions, was left unsatisfied and hungry for answers.

* * *

When the Dark Hour came, Slade was ready. Keira was feeling less confident than she should have.

"We'll go when you're ready," said Slade.

Keira nodded. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Could you give me a moment?" she asked. The senior took a few more deep breaths, and then opened her eyes. "Um, how do I do this?"

Slade folded her hands together. "You did it before, right?"

"I don't quite remember how."

Slade took a moment to think. "Do you remember what your Persona's name is?"

Keira racked her mind for an answer. "I didn't hear it."

"Your Persona can be summoned when you remember her name. Try to concentrate. Cleanse your mind. Then your other self will speak to you."

Keira gave a look of confusion. "That might be too much for me. Could I see you summon your Persona?"

Slade conjured her Persona card. "Observe. Hecate!"

Behind the teacher, a familiar figure appeared. A Persona that was a cross between a biker, a policeman, and an android appeared. Its height was almost higher than the roof, so the top of its head barely grazed the ceiling of the command room. Keira looked at her with astonishment.

"Amazing," she breathed.

Slade dismissed Hecate. "You try," she said. "Remember how you brought her the first time. The first time summoning a Persona is often the hardest. You know how to do that, right?"

"I'll try." Keira closed her eyes, but she had nothing.

"Let's try a different approach." Slade walked over and took a seat next to the senior. "What were you thinking when we were in danger?"

Keira looked sternly at her teacher. "I wanted to help in any way I could."

"Try to remember that feeling. Put yourself back in that moment and re-create that desire to offer assistance. Did you have someone on the field that was in apparent danger?"

Keira thought carefully about her answer. "I wanted to help Leon," she said, "Conan, and maybe Victor."

Slade nodded in agreement. "Good. Why?"

Keira crossed her hands on her lap. "They all helped me when I was in danger. Leon's always been watching my back. Victor helped me accept myself, and Conan prevented me from falling into despair again. I owe them all my life."

"Focus on them. Imagine that they are in severe danger and that you need to help them in any way you can. That they needed you last night, and they need you still."

Keira closed her eyes once more. She did as Slade said, and then listened. Out of the depths of her soul, she heard a small voice speak to her. It was almost like hers, but nearly inaudible and only heard in her head. From then, she knew her Persona's name.

The fateful card emerged in front of Keira. She took it and recited her Persona's name. "Arachne," she said.

Keira crushed the card and summoned her other self. A massive figure the same height of Hecate emerged in the command room. The senior looked behind her and saw Arachne for the first time.

Keira's Persona was a hybrid of spider and human, with a spider's body attached to a human torso. Its head was covered in a thick carapace with an arachnid-esque shape. Arachne's appearance was both alien and mystifying. Keira was left in awe of her Persona's presence.

"I am Arachne," said the Persona, "the mother of strings."

"Ask her what she can do," said Slade.

"Alright," said Keira. "Arachne, what can you do?"

Arachne produced a ring that could fit around the circumference of Keira's head. The ring was a blend of metal and webbing, and produced a faint light. "I can extend your vision to one thousand times its normal range, mistress," she said in a hollow voice.

Keira looked at Slade. "Put it on," said Slade.

Keira accepted the device and fitted it around her head. Arachne kept her hands on the device as it was placed on her master's head. The ring ran along Keira's eye line and fit snugly on the bridge of her nose. She sat still for a moment, and then she gasped.

"I can see the Cross-Transit Station from here!" she said. "I can see the entrance, no, the bottom! I see the back alley behind it and the train stationed in the middle of the track!"

Slade nodded. "That's farther than I can detect on my own. Well done."

Keira removed the ring. Arachne was dismissed soon afterwards. Keira looked at her teacher with excitement.

"You can see this far every night?" she asked.

"No," said Slade, "your abilities are far greater than mine. I can only see five blocks, but your vision is much farther. That's impressive." They rose from their seats. "That's all for tonight. If you're willing, I want you to take over my position as analyst for our patrols."

"I'll do it," said Keira. "Thanks for helping me clear my head."

Slade smiled. "You're welcome."

* * *

**Cross-Transit Station, back Alley: The Dark Hour**

When the Dark Hour hit, the delinquent crowd was the first to be transformed into coffins.

In the same back alley that the newest members of S.E.E.S. visited not too long ago, there were a multitude of coffins standing upright where their owners sat or stood right before the Dark Hour arrived. All the containers glowed with an eerie red light and each one was occupied by a completely unaware person inside.

One coffin opened up. The delinquent, a young man with a backwards cap and dreadlocks, suddenly found himself standing upright with cigarette in hand. He blinked, became confused, and then looked around. The coffin he was in disappeared, but the others were still in the area. He looked around and panicked at what he saw.

"What the hell?" he demanded.

"Hello," said a cold voice.

The delinquent dropped his cigarette and looked behind him. Out of the darkness, four figures emerged. Three of them wore some form of visage to cover their faces. The masks they wore were a mismatch of different masquerades: a gas mask, an opera mask, and a blank face with no eyes. From the left, the first was a short man, the second was a woman of moderate height, and the last was a burly man.

The man standing in front of them wore sandals and a pair of jeans with a revolver sheathed at his left side. He wore no shirt, and his pale skin was decorated with burns and scars. His bald head, the most distinctive feature about him, was a simian shape with sallow eyes. A Tattoos and scars made the imprint of an upside down face on top of his regular one. With one glance, he struck fear in the delinquent's eyes.

"Are you surprised?" asked the pale scarred man. "The world becomes a different place at night."

The delinquent stepped back in fear. "Who the hell are you?"

The short man with the gas mask stepped forward. There was a military-issue grenade belt slung across his left shoulder. A row of concussion grenades were sheathed along it. He held up a piece of paper to the delinquent. "We ask the questions here," he said in a brittle voice, "not you. Look at this profile. This is you, right?"

The delinquent couldn't help but look at the paper that the man in the gas mask held. To his horror, the document was valid. It had everything from birth name, address, and current age all written out.

"What kind of bull is this?" the delinquent demanded.

The man with the blank mask started laughing. "The kind that runs you over, that's what!" he chortled.

No one looked at him. The delinquent was too scared to avert his gaze and the scarred man was unimpressed. Only the lady with the opera mask bothered to give a dejected look.

"Sorry," he said. "Bad pun."

The man with the gas mask put away the paper. "Someone doesn't like you," he said. "We're here to clean up."

"'Clean up?'" inquired the delinquent. A realization occurred to him, and his face paled. "Oh God. You mean the rumors are true?"

The scarred man pulled out his revolver and stepped forward.

"Hey," said the delinquent. "Wait a minute! I What'd I do?"

"I don't care," said the scarred man. "Your notion of right and wrong is irrelevant. My client's wishes are all that matter. People hear what they choose to hear, and believe what they want to believe." His index finger tightened around the trigger.

"No! Stay away from me!" The delinquent turned around completely and ran in the opposite direction. There was little he could do to avoid the bullet.

The scarred man pulled the trigger. The bullet fired and lodged into its target. Soon after, a body fell onto the pavement.

The lady in the opera mask stepped forward for a closer inspection. "He's still alive," she said.

"Doesn't matter," said the man with the gas mask. "We've held up our end of the bargain. Tomorrow this will just seem like some random hit."

"Hit?" asked the man with the blank mask. "I would think he was 'capped' to death."

Aside from the scarred man, everyone else groaned. "You're not funny," said the lady with the opera mask.

The man with the blank mask regained his composure. "Jeez, lighten up a little, right? As if it's not 'Dark' enough this 'Hour.'"

The man with the gas mask elbowed the man with the blank mask. "Save the jokes for later," he hissed.

The scarred man sheathed his revolver and yawned. "If there's nothing else, I'm feeling rather tired. And Buck? Save the jokes for later."

"Yeah, yeah," the man with the blank mask replied.

The scarred man joined with the rest of his group. The four of them then retreated into the darkness of the night.


	15. Chapter 15: Empress

_**Hey there, reader!**_

I'm pretty busy where I am. I've got to juggle scholarships and grants while managing day-to-day work. Needless to say, I don't have an abundance of time available for my writing.

The few chapters I can crank out are labors of love, and every response and remark per chapter means a lot. I just wanted to give a brief thank you to all the readers who keep up regularly for this story.

With that said, enjoy the chapter!

A brief thank you to _RubyMoonz, DdotChou, MoldyJellyBean, ShadowDragoon32, Shiro No Kishidan, and Pokepia's Haunt._

_**Chapter 15**_

_**Empress**_

**CM Academy main Campus, 6th period: 2:35 PM**

At the very least, the next day was mundane enough to count as normal.

Slade was her usual rigid self, but she remembered to appear equally attentive to all her students. Leon and Keira never made any contact during school hours. Lucy and Victor were having their usual spats, but their animosity was replaced by teasing humor. Conan felt somewhat relieved seeing everything in harmony.

One day, Victor called for Conan's attention. "Did you hear?" asked Victor. "The Shadow victims in the jailhouse recovered. That means that killing Pierce's Shadow was worth it!"

"We didn't kill it," said Lucy, "or else Pierce wouldn't have a Persona."

"So what? They guy would have gotten a Persona one way or another, right?"

"I doubt that," said Conan.

"Victor," said Lucy, "the Persona only came to Pierce when we dealt with the Shadow. We never killed it."

"What?" Victor gave a look of confusion. "You mean Pierce's Persona was his Shadow?"

"You never made the connection?" said Conan.

"Now that you mention it," said Lucy, "I thought how it was weird for your Personas to appear only when you two accepted your Shadows. Do you think that they're really the one and the same?"

"Well one tries to devour your soul and the other kills Shadows for you," said Victor. "That's all I need to know."

Lucy scoffed. "Grow up. Anyways, I've got something to look into. See you all later." She left the room.

Victor waited until Lucy closed the door behind her. Once she was out of audible range, he spoke. "Hey, is it just me, or has Lucy been acting weird lately?"

Conan deliberated the question. Any answer he gave could come back to haunt him. "Sort of," he replied.

"Oh you noticed it too? She's been thinking way too hard about Shadows and stuff. I mean, who cares, right?"

"She's just asking questions. She has the right to do that."

Victor scoffed. "Whatever. She seriously needs to lighten up."

* * *

Conan was sitting in an area bordered by circular bookshelves. Five tables with four seats each were placed in the heart of the library. The tables were ComDesks with access to the school's digital files of textbooks. By plugging in one's flash drive, one could access all the textbooks, novels, newspaper and magazine articles that the school had in stock.

A handful of students like him were seated in the center of the area. Most were too distracted trying to smuggle in their cell phones to text, yet few like Conan were reading their materials. As he read, he overheard a conversation from the table to his right.

"Did you hear about last night?" asked a gossiping student.

"What about it?" another whispered back.

"Someone got shot behind the Cross-Transit Station."

"Really?"

"Yeah! I heard it was from the website called 'Revenge Request.'"

"Never heard of it."

Conan leaned to the edge of his seat to listen in better.

"You can write the person's name on it to get revenge, and bam! Mission accomplished. They say it's guaranteed successful, and completely anonymous."

"Really? Give me the URL!"

"Well, it's just a rumor. I mean, I don't know the details…wait a minute. Why are you so desperate?"

"Me? So I can use it!"

The first student remained silent. Their small conversation ended from there. Conan packed up the files he used and left the library.

* * *

**Downtown Colossus: The Dark Hour**

Everyone carpooled onto Slade's hover car and scooter as well as Pierce's police hover cruiser. The majority of the field team was left with Keira, who successfully conjured her other self on the fifth try.

Conan was with Slade. The two of them had their S.E.E.S. armbands attached to their sleeves. Conan still wore his CM Academy uniform while his homeroom teacher fitted herself with a loose skirt, blouse, and running shoes. She had a submachine gun in hand while he had his two-handed sword. Both were ready.

"Keira," said Slade, "can you hear me?"

_Yes, ma'am, _said Keira. _This is amazing! I never thought I would have this power!_

"Overwhelming, I'm sure. The plan is for me and Conan to switch out for other members of the team when we're exhausted. I'm counting on you to tell the team to switch when we're tired."

_Understood, ma'am._

"Can you see us and the street in front of us?"

_Yes. I see the two of you. Both of you are in fine physical health…wait a minute. Conan looks funny. I see something black across his heart._

Slade looked at her student with curiosity. She then remembered her student's condition. "Conan here has a non-lethal medical condition," she said. "There's nothing to worry about."

_Um, okay. I swear it looks like Stigma. But it couldn't be, right?_

"It's nothing to worry about," said Conan. "Do you see anything in front of us?"

_Wait a moment. Yes! I see two large Shadows ten meters from your position._

"How big are they?"

The ground shuddered. The first Shadow approached. It was nothing like the ones Conan had seen before. It was another sloth-ape, but it was vastly different. Its face was covered by a mask covered in horns, and its size was twice of that of the ones from last month. On its forehead, the symbol IV was engraved into its skin.

"They've gotten bigger," said Slade. "It's been a while since I've seen combat."

Conan readied himself. "You sure we can handle this?"

Slade scoffed. She brought out her Persona card. "Hecate!" she commanded.

The teacher's familiar Persona emerged. Conan took the liberty to summon his own as well. The Personas took battle stances next to each other while their users did the same.

"Can you cast magic?" asked Conan.

"Watch me," said Slade. "Magnus!"

Hecate brought up her truncheon. The ground below them rumbled. Conan watched the pavement below him crack. Out of the ground, the cracks were forming and clustering below its intended target. A massive spike of solid rock shot up like a bullet and punched through the beast's chest. The Shadow bellowed once more before dissipating into black mist.

Conan still felt the ground rumbling beneath him after the spell was cast. "What the hell was that?" he asked.

"Hecate uses earth magic. It's an ability only I have. Magna!"

Hecate brought up her truncheon once more. The web of cracks spread across the pavement shuddered. Almost as if through a film flowing in reverse, the damage to the street undid itself. In a matter of seconds, the intricate web of cracks had healed and become nonexistent. Conan whistled at the sight.

"So that's how you repair damages after missions," he said.

_Wow, _said Keira. _Hold on. There's another Shadow coming!_

"Why don't you handle this one, Conan?" Slade proposed. "Show me what you can do."

The earth rumbled once more. This time, a Shadow just like the last came charging. The defeat of the previous brute enraged the current one coming towards the field team. It roared with a voice so deep that it made the air angry. Conan prepped Gladius.

"Mabufula!" he commanded.

Gladius froze over the whole street. A fresh layer of ice swept over the ground. The Shadow stepped onto the trap and started slipping. Due to its running start, the brute was tripping over itself and sliding forward. It was vulnerable for an attack.

Gladius took an offensive stance with sword ready. Conan ran up to his Persona's side with weapon. In unison, they swung at the beast's head. Both blades sunk into the mask and through its shapeless skull. Once the beast was hit, its form started to disappear.

Unfortunately, its form was just solid enough to hit Conan head-on. The student was hit with the full force of a falling beast and fell backward three meters. He dropped his sword and hit the floor. Conan lied still with the pain running throughout his back and head. Slade rushed to his side.

"Conan!" she exclaimed. "Conan!"

_Oh God! _said Keira. _Help him!_

Slade summoned Hecate to her side. "Dia!" she commanded. Her voice was full of fear.

A bright light appeared ten centimeters above Conan's heart. The light descended upon him and was absorbed into his body. Conan did not stir. Slade held her breath.

Conan's eyes flickered weakly. "Did it work?" he asked.

Slade felt a wave of relief over herself. "Yes," she replied. "Are you hurt?"

Conan patted his chest and every part of his body. The back of his uniform was scratched in a million places. From what he could tell, there was no physical damage to his body. "I'm fine. How did you do that?"

"Hecate is of the Empress arcana," said Slade. "She can cast healing and offensive spells. You had me worried there. Can you stand?"

Conan stood up. He picked up his sword. "Thanks," he said.

_Are you all okay?_ said Keira._ We can come over to help out!_

"No, that's it for tonight," said Slade. "Have Leon and Victor ready to go. We're swapping out for them."

_Understood, ma'am._

Conan walked side by side with his homeroom teacher. They walked in silence for a few seconds. "You had me worried there," said Slade.

"Did I?" said Conan.

"You could have been killed with a move like that." Slade paused. "But it worked out in the end, I guess. Are you really alright?"

"Just fine."

Teacher and student walked slowly for a few anxious moments. "About last time," said Slade, "I'm sorry for hitting you."

Conan purposely avoided making eye contact. "I don't blame you."

Slade let out a heavy sigh. "As leader of the field team, I need to be calm in the face of stress. You all had me worried when you left suddenly. What I did afterward was out of line. Can you forgive me?"

Conan looked at his teacher. She still wore the same stern look she always wore, but something was different. The way she looked at him, the way she seemed to deliberate with herself, seemed more careful than callous. For a teacher, this was really out of character for her.

_Some of my students say I'm too pesky around them,_ Slade said the first time they met. _Some called me 'mom' just to joke around. _Conan only realized now that she really cared for her students.

"There's no need to apologize," said Conan. "But thanks anyways."

Slade gave a reassuring smile. In the student's own way, he had forgiven his teacher.

* * *

Keira detected a multitude of Shadows in pockets across the city. Her detections only targeted Shadows that were closest or needed the most suppression. Victor and Leon were dispatched to deal with the farthest brutes. They took Slade's scooter to get there. Pierce grouped with Lucy and Slade to handle the Shadows that were closer. They both rode on Slade's hover car. Under direct orders from Slade, Conan was to sit out the rest of the patrol.

Conan sat adjacent to Pierce's hover car, which was parked in the middle of Main Street. He had his sword rested across his lap. Keira had her Persona perched on the roof of the vehicle and herself on the hood. Conan took his time observing the Persona's unique appearance.

"So how's the team doing?" he asked.

Keira lifted her visor. Arachne stood at attention behind her. "They're doing fine," Keira replied. "Victor's a bit scraped up, but Leon managed to take care of their horde of Shadows. Pierce is still getting used to using a Persona. Lucy has his back. He has a tendency to rely more on his gun."

"Sounds like they've got things under control."

Keira put on the visor again. She scanned the city once more. "It's strange," she said whimsically. "I never thought I'd see Colossus like this."

"During the Dark Hour?" said Conan. "I'd imagine it's weird seeing the coffins, right?"

"Not really. I hardly noticed them."

Conan nodded. "Lucky you."

Keira removed her visor and looked up at the sky. The moon was waxing over, which marked the early days of the lunar cycle. There were at least twenty days until the next full moon. S.E.E.S. had more than enough time to train.

"My father once took me up on a plane when I was small," said Keira. "That was the first time I ever saw the city from the sky. I think using Arachne the closest I've gotten to that perspective in years."

"It must be nice," said Conan, "seeing farther because of your Persona."

Keira smiled. "I think you can do much more than I can. To each their own, right?"

"Yeah," said Conan. "I think you're more than capable of being independent. But other guys tell you that all the time, right?"

The senior looked down. "Nobody really talks to me at school. Most keep their distance and stare at me. It's sad really."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's okay though." Keira gave a reassuring smile. "That just gives me more personal space. Besides, I have a good circle of friends with you guys." An expression of realization occurred to her. "Oh! I completely forgot!"

Conan perked up. "Forgot what?"

Keira reached behind her and presented a small lunch pail. "I had food made for everyone!"

Conan looked at the container in her hands. "You can cook?"

Keira gave a slightly annoyed look. "Of course I can! I just thought everyone might be hungry after tonight."

"That's pretty nice of you."

Keira opened the pail and produced a sandwich wrapped in plexi polymer wrap. Plexi polymer, a plastic-like substance, was her father's trademark export in his industry. The man was a billionaire and had a lot of profits to show his success. It was no wonder his daughter would have some available.

"Tell me how it is," said Keira.

Conan accepted the sandwich and unwrapped the coat. He looked at the sandwich, but couldn't tell what was in it. There was no smell coming from it and no ingredients sticking out of the sliced bread. Conan took one bite and let the flavor hit him.

Unfortunately, the flavor hit him too hard. The boy jumped in his seat and his sword clattered to the ground. Every taste bud on Conan's tongue jumped at the crude taste of the food. The hunk of mass in his mouth tasted of tartar sauce and pickles, both of which he despised. Conan looked at the expectant Keira. He swallowed the bite and forced a smile on his face.

"How is it?" Keira asked.

Conan gave a half hearted thumbs up. Then he jumped up, ran to the nearest trash can, and puked. Keira gasped. Her surprise was so great that she accidentally dismissed Arachne.

"Conan!" she shouted. "Are you okay?"

Conan puked once more before trying to stand upright. "It was good," he lied.

"Oh, God, I'm so sorry!" she said. "I should have taste tested them first."

Conan tried to walk, but he swayed dangerously to the side. Keira ran over and helped him up. "Not bad for a beginner," he insisted.

"I'm sorry you had to taste my cooking," said Keira apologetically.

The boy struggled to walk with one arm over Keira's shoulder. "I'm sure that would have tasted better to somebody else," Conan groaned.

Keira helped her underclassman take a seat against the hover car. "Try not to talk. That makes the nausea worse."

The two sat still as Conan slowly recovered. After a few minutes, the familiar sound of a rumbling engine grew closer. Victor and Leon arrived.

"We're back," said Victor. He had a number of scrapes and bruises across his face and palms. "Did something happen, Keira? You went dark on us earlier."

"Oh," said Keira. "Sorry about that."

The returning group saw the lunch pail sitting on the roof of the hover car. "Is that food?" asked Leon. "Man, I'm starving."

"I wouldn't!" said Keira.

Victor glanced into the lunch pail. "Everything looks fine to me," he said.

"Are any of you fans of tartar sauce and pickles?" asked Conan.

The duo looked at each other. "No," they all said in unison.

Conan groaned. "Good for you," he said.

* * *

**Marukyu Ramen Shop: 6:35 PM**

Ellie was sitting by herself at the counter of a ramen shop.

The Marukyu Ramen shop was a place that exclusively sold a foreign category of meals called ramen. The general demographic of Colossian citizens hardly traveled outside of the city. Most of them had only heard of the meal relatively recently. The restaurant only opened up five short years ago, but the establishment has gained significant business since.

There were a small handful of customers in a building the size of any other fast food restaurant. A wooden counter and glass roof bordered the kitchen. By custom, the floor designer had the stove, pantry, and refrigerator installed within the main chamber of the shop so that every customer could see the preparation of the meal. A handful of tables were stationed behind the counter.

Ellie sat at the center of the counter. The server came to her with notepad in hand.

"Hi," he said, "how are you today? Just one?"

Ellie almost answered, but then the doors to the shop opened. She saw the new visitor through the corners of her eyes, and she was not keen on speaking to him.

The newcomer took a seat to Ellie's right. "I'll have what she's having," said Leon.

"Coming right up!" said the server. "Two house specials!"

The server left Ellie and Leon together. The two avoided making eye contact. "I can't say that eating here every day is good for you," said Leon.

"Zip it," Ellie retorted. "You always eat those protein bars."

Leon remained silent. The server returned with two bowls of the house special, boiled ramen with bacon and raw egg on top. As the bowl sat, the ingredients above the meal started to cook in front of their customers.

A nearby dispenser offered a stack of fresh utensils. Leon reached forward for a fresh pair of sticks. If memory served him correctly, he was using "chopsticks," or whatever they were called. He clumsily held the sticks like spears and started dipping them into his ramen.

Most of his jabs only poked the food rather than grabbed it. Noodles were pushed into the soup rather than being pulled out. The yolk was the first to spill into the rest of the bowl. Ellie looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't pretend to know how to eat this stuff," said Ellie. "Just ask for a fork."

"I can figure it out if I try," said Leon.

"You look like an idiot," Ellie scoffed. She swiped the chopsticks out of his hands. Ellie then held them appropriately and showed Leon. "You hold them like this."

Leon grabbed another pair of chopsticks and imitated the example set for him. "Cool," he said. He then continued to keep poking the food.

"Unbelievable," said Ellie. They continued to eat for a minute.

"You still haven't made up your mind?" asked Leon.

"Is that why you came?" Ellie asked.

"We've got four new members. Even Pierce got a Persona. Things have changed a lot since you left. We're more aggressive now."

"Not interested."

"We've got a guy that took down a Shadow by himself the first night he got a Persona."

Ellie sipped her ramen loudly. "Like I care."

Leon continued to speak. "His name's Conan. I think he's the best initiate we've had since you were on the team."

"Not my problem. Go babysit the new kids on your own."

"If anything, we'd need more members now. Think about it, Ellie. Don't let your power go to waste."

"My power isn't worth squat." Ellie slurped down the rest of her bowl. In less than thirty seconds, she finished off her special with no trace of the meal left. She wiped away a small inkling of the soup at the corner of her mouth with a napkin.

"I made up my mind a long time ago," she said. "I'm not going back."

"Let the past go," said Leon. "It's time to move on."

Ellie rose from her seat and began to leave. "You're one to talk," she said with her back turned.

"What?" Leon demanded.

"You're no different from me."

With that last note, Ellie left the shop. Leon was left by himself on the counter with his unfinished ramen. He lowered his head in and kept poking at the noodles in front of him.

* * *

**Cm Academy West Side, Lobby: 7:00 PM**

Pierce walked through the lobby doors when he realized that there was no meeting tonight.

He saw Conan sitting in a lounge chair by himself. There was no one else present. Either the student was deliberately skipping on a meeting today, or there was no S.E.E.S. assembly tonight. The captain of the police force cursed under his breath.

Conan noticed him. "Hey there," he said.

"Good evening, Mr. Walker," he replied. "I don't suppose there's a meeting tonight, is there?"

"No, sir."

Pierce held up his left hand. He looked at a watch strapped to it. "I ended up making more time than I needed to tonight. How do kids these days say it? 'All the time in the world?' This doesn't happen often. I need a seat. May I sit here?"

Conan looked at all the open seats around him. "Go for it."

Pierce took a chair across from Conan. When he sat, he let out a deep sigh. All the stress from that day's work seemed to pour out with a single breath of air. He laid his head back and closed his eyes.

"Stressful day?" Conan asked.

"Yes, Mr. Walker," said Pierce. "Do you mind if I call you Mr. Walker? I get the feeling people keep their distance from me because I'm too polite."

Conan glanced from Pierce's shining scalp down to his massive fingertips. "I don't mind" he said. "Folks would like you even if you weren't so nice all the time."

That was a lie. There was more than one reason not to talk to this man, and it didn't have to do with manners. Pierce seemed to know a number of explanations why people kept their distance from them, but he seemed relieved to hear Conan compliment him.

"I think we're a dying breed," he said, "you and I. People of chivalry aren't seen much these days. Most of the teens these days, even some on the team, seem to forget their manners. Not that it's a bad thing, but I'm seeing less and less courtesy being shown casually among neighbors."

"I can't say today's generation is that bad," said Conan. "The folks that don't mind their manners are still nice to each other. In their non-chivalrous ways, I guess."

Pierce smirked. He looked at the ceiling. "I don't get to have intelligent conversation with anyone these days. Slade can do it just fine, but she's got work as do I." The captain sighed. "I don't think it was like this ten years ago."

Conan recalled that Pierce was one of the founding members of S.E.E.S. at that time. He wondered what had happened then. "Did you really establish our team?" asked Conan.

Pierce leaned forward. "S.E.E.S. has been around for fifty years. It was first established in a town called Tatsumi Port Island and went international from there. Once the Shadow threat went global, different cities needed their own Shadow defense forces to fight them. Mrs. Slade and I were the ones who established the team in Colossus."

"Have you seen the other teams?"

Pierce shook his head. "I just have to trust they're doing their jobs right."

"Still, that's a considerable achievement."

Pierce nodded. "The downside is how to juggle between that life and our normal ones. I wasn't a captain of the police force then, just another officer. I didn't have the experience to manage so many people for single operations."

"You're doing what you can now," said Conan.

"I appreciate the thought, Mr. Walker. Mr. Marksmith was with us in mid-year. He's one of the eldest members on our team. He was a nice kid back then, but I had the feeling that we were putting too much stress on him."

"Leon came out just fine. Maybe a little cagey, but a good guy."

Pierce shook his head. "He's only like that because he watched two of his friends die on a patrol. I was there when it happened."

Conan recalled a covert conversation between the senior members of S.E.E.S. before they subdued Pierce's Shadow. Two names mentioned seemed to hit Leon's nerves: Harley and Marcus. Who were they? Conan didn't have the courage to ask.

The captain buried his face into his hands and massaged his aging skin. "I used to question if I was really leader material. Mrs. Slade snapped me out of it shortly after. She slapped twenty nine years' worth of sense into me. I still feel the sting, but that's what got me on track. Mrs. Slade was only twenty one that year, and she's been the same powerful person ever since."

"Did you two have a relationship before all this?" asked Conan. "Just wondering."

Pierce laughed and closed his eyes. "For a time, yes. But that ship sailed a long time ago." He looked Conan in the eye. Despite the differences in their ages, the conversation did more than establish empathy: it established a friendship.

"Thanks, Mr. Walker," said Pierce. "But I'm not sure how that can happen. I'm thirty nine this year. I've got another year left in me before my body starts wearing down. I should make the most of my time now."

A faint electronic sound resonated from the room. Pierce reached into his pocket and took out a small circular device. It was an antique pager, a device that served as a communication device shortly before the advent of cell phones years ago. The captain looked at its screen.

"Duty calls," he said while putting the pager away. "Thanks for listening. Have a good day, Mr. Walker."

"Later," Conan replied.

Pierce stepped up from his seat and left immediately.

* * *

**CM Academy West side, Command Room: 8:15 PM**

Lucy called for a private meeting with Keira in the command room. That was the only place in the entire dorm that wasn't bugged with cameras. She needed to talk.

Keira entered the room while Lucy was standing near the door. The latter closed the entrance and offered the first a seat.

"Sorry to bother you, Keira," said Lucy.

"It's okay," said Keira. "What's on your mind?"

Lucy checked behind her shoulder and at the computer to the side of the command room. Neither of them was on camera at the moment. "I was hoping you could do me a favor. With your skill, I mean. I was doing some research on previous Shadow incidents, and I found something strange. Fifty years ago, a lot of students missed school somewhere far from here. It was in a place called Tatsumi Port Island. They were marked absent, but I found some records suggesting something more serious."

"Um, what are you suggesting?"

"I know it was a long time ago, but doesn't it seem suspicious to you? I'm starting to think that Shadows have been around longer than we thought."

A look of realization dawned upon Keira's face. "Wait, are you saying…?"

"I don't know," Lucy interrupted. "But I wonder — and I'm not trying to make trouble — Slade acts weird whenever someone asks about Shadows."

Keira crossed her eyebrows. "You think she knows something? I'd hardly think that she's hiding much."

"I just want to know what happened a few years back. If what happened then has nothing to do with the Dark Hour, that's fine."

Keira studied Lucy, who was giving a determined look back. There was no way she could say no to an offer like this. At the very least, some research needed to be done.

"I understand," said Keira. "I'll see what I can do."


	16. Chapter 16: Sunset Boulevard

_**Hey there, reader!**_

There's an epidemic of colds and flus where I am, and I just got sick today. I've seen firsthand how hard it is to think and type with a disease making your head hurt 24/7. At least I'm not fighting Shadows while I'm sick, right?

I'm writing this before submitting the chapter, so chances are that I'll recover before the week's out.

Remember to eat your Vitamin C!

With that said, enjoy the chapter!

A brief thank you to _RubyMoonz, DdotChou, MoldyJellyBean, ShadowDragoon32, Shiro No Kishidan, and Pokepia's Haunt._

_**Chapter 16**_

_**Sunset Boulevard**_

**CM Academy, Main Campus: 12:15 PM**

Two weeks passed.

June became July. Patrols were done in alternate patterns with half the team going every other night. S.E.E.S. grew stronger. The team as a whole felt more prepared than ever.

Conan made a habit of not getting too close to the enemy when swinging his sword. After his last incident with Slade, he was always engaging into battle with a plan. Gladius had his share of cuts and bruises, but the Persona's abilities were becoming more fluid. Now he could cast Mabufula ten times in one night and still have more than enough energy for regular Bufu spells.

Victor's training was progressing at a slower rate. His main mentor was Leon, who would always drive him like a drill sergeant. Victor had his share of shouts and commands when engaging in the enemy. He would often get tired after taking out ten or fifteen Shadows. At the very least, Jester was becoming stronger and more adept in firing Zio skills. In late June, Victor joked about being able to summon a lightning storm in the near future.

"Good luck with that," said Leon.

Pierce swung by every other day to help with Shadow control. No one saw Pierce's Persona except for Slade, Lucy, and Keira. The captain rarely had the time to come for S.E.E.S. patrols, but the few days that he could come were days that the team could rest. Slade would always go out while Leon was on standby with Keira.

"What can he do?" Victor once asked Keira. "I haven't seen him do anything yet."

"Just wait," Keira replied. "He's just prepping for the next full moon."

Every night was a good night to hunt Shadows. The team would have to travel quickly to pockets of the brutes to take them out swiftly. Most Shadows hardly got to their intended targets before S.E.E.S. showed up. With this knowledge, Slade and Pierce could rest easy.

Unfortunately, the Shadows were adapting as well. In late June, the Shadows started coming in larger varieties. When the sloth-apes would be the size of houses in April, they were now twice their original heights. If size were not a factor, then the Shadows were more resilient against magic. Conan and Victor found themselves casting spells again and again while running in with melee weapons in hand. The Shadows were becoming more deadly.

More Shadow victims were appearing. Pierce reported that the Shadow victim count was only increasing exponentially. Although the victims from after the last full moon were recovered, they were now appearing in high numbers again. Somehow, there were always Shadows that evaded Keira's detection and preyed upon the people unfortunate to be out at night during the Dark Hour.

"Where are they coming from?" asked Lucy once.

No one could answer. All that S.E.E.S. could do was continue with what they did best: slaying monsters.

* * *

The next few days passed by in a daze. CM Academy's students were all ready for summer.

A standard school uniform was issued for the warmer season. All students were to wear a button-up tee shirt instead of the full dress shirt and jacket. Most of the students were still proper during school hours, but there was buzz around the campus for the coming summer vacation. Colossian summer breaks were only one month long, but that one month away from school was a blessing.

That morning, Conan walked to school in a dress tee shirt. His flash drive was in his pocket protector. The students around him were also dressed in similar fashions. Some wore their shirts untucked, which would have violated the dress code if summer were not so close. He happened to stumble upon someone else's conversation.

"You look beat," said male student.

"Shaddup," said the other.

"GF troubles?"

The other male student rubbed the back of his head. "She slapped me from behind the head."

"For what?"

"I took her to Sunset Boulevard the other day."

The first male student looked surprised. "You serious?"

"Well, she wanted me to show her a nice place. She wanted to dump me for taking her there, even called me a perv. She said, 'I don't want to be found unconscious there!' or something like that."

"Dude," said the first male student, "I wouldn't go there with my girl either with my GF or not."

The second male student scoffed. "Says you."

Conan continued to walk into the school unnoticed.

* * *

One day, Victor was missing at lunch. He said he had some make up work to finish before the day was out.

Lucy and Conan sat under the tree eating their usual lunches. She had microwave vegetables while he had a bushel of red apples. Both were halfway through eating their meals.

"You know, there's a full moon in a few days," she said. "Are you nervous?"

"No," Conan replied.

Despite the time they had known each other, Lucy was still surprised by her classmate's stoic expression. "Seriously? How can you be so calm?"

"Juvie kid, remember?"

The two continued to eat. Lucy gathered the nerve to ask. "Hey, Conan, what do you think about Keira?"

Conan finished eating his last apple core and looked at Lucy. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm just wondering. What do you think about her?"

Conan took a moment to think. "She's cute."

Lucy flustered. "That's not what I meant! Doesn't it seem like she was forced into joining us? Like, do you think we saved Keira because we were in danger, or because Slade needed new members?"

"Probably the first one," said Conan.

Lucy sighed. "I hope she'll be okay."

* * *

Three days later, Victor met up with Conan as he was walking out of school. He just caught them as they were leaving campus.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Not much," said Conan.

"Where's Lucy?"

"She had something to do in the library."

A grin spread on Victor's face. "Dude, are you as stoked as I am?"

"What's got you perked up?" Conan asked.

Victor raised his eyebrows. "Hello? It's a full moon tomorrow night! And here I am getting all jumpy. Dude, I've got butterflies in my stomach, like right before a big game, you know?"

"I was never an athlete."

Victor glanced at Conan. "You know what I mean. Man, I know how Leon feels before he jumps into a fight."

"What does Leon do anyways? In school, I mean."

Victor paused. "I dunno. Young Legionary Club maybe?"

Conan shrugged. "Never heard of it."

"Just ask him when you get the chance."

The two continued to talk about mundane things until a solemn look dawned upon Victor's face. "If we lose tomorrow," he said, "then pretty soon Colossus will be full of Shadow victims. Just thinking about it gives me the creeps. We better win. It's all on our shoulders."

"You sound like you're reciting for a school play," Conan said nonchalantly. "Just hit the arcade if you need to relieve anxiety or something."

"Not today. Dude, I don't know if I'll be able to sleep tonight."

* * *

Slade ordered the newest members of S.E.E.S. to take the night off. Pierce and Slade, who had the most experience and stamina, were to take the last patrol before the big night. If there was another Shadow waiting for them, or preparing to prey on another soul with the potential, then they needed the majority of their team to be ready.

"I could go," Leon offered that night.

"We need you rested too, Leon," said Slade. "We can't get you tired before tomorrow night, right?"

Leon gave a hint of disappointment, but regained his composure. "I guess," he replied.

Conan was left walking to school feeling better than ever. His recent weeks have been spent in systematic training through running around, using his Persona, and repeating again and again with practice. He never engaged in school sports prior to moving here, so he never felt such a rush of endorphins in his system before. None of his friends mentioned it, but he knew that they were feeling the same.

Keira happened to be walking to school as well. She spotted him. "Conan," she said. "How are you feeling today?"

"Pretty good," said Conan.

"You look well. Have you been feeling good lately?"

Conan flexed an arm to show his enthusiasm. "Hell yeah," he said.

Keira put her hands together. "You're really one-of-a-kind! Oh, I almost forgot. We're going to have a quick meeting to discuss the operation. So return to the dorm immediately after school."

"Got it."

A few wayward eyes turned toward them. Most were looking at Conan and Keira. They were not heard, but their conversation was drawing attention.

"We should go," said Conan.

Keira silently nodded.

* * *

**CM Academy West Side, Command Room: the Dark Hour**

Tonight was July 7th. The team was ready.

Every member of S.E.E.S. was standing in a circle around Keira, who had her Persona summoned behind her. She was scanning the city for any peculiar pattern in Shadow movement. Truth be told, Keira wasn't sure what to look for. Whether she was searching for a larger Shadow or a massive cluster of them, she didn't know what to expect.

"Any luck, Keira?" asked Leon.

"Hold on," said Keira. "I sense a strong presence!"

"Hey," said Victor, "we were right!"

"Maybe," said Pierce.

"I see it in a building," said Keira. "I'm reading a street address. It's on Sunset Boulevard."

Pierce thought to himself. "Sunset Boulevard. We've been finding Shadow victims in pairs lately. Now I understand why."

"In pairs?" Slade asked. The truth dawned upon her. "Oh, I get it."

Keira dismissed Arachne. "Why?" she asked. "What's on Sunset Boulevard? I'm not familiar with that area."

"I've heard about it," said Lucy, "but…"

"That's where _those _hotels are," said Victor. "That explains a lot! You've heard about 'em, right, Keira? Where people go to, you know…"

Keira blushed.

"Calm down," said Pierce. "They're no different from ordinary hotels. Their rooms are a bit fancier, that's all."

"Aw," said Victor, "that's it?"

"I wouldn't think so," said Conan.

"Judging from the last encounter," said Slade, "this Shadow could easily merge with the building just like Pierce's Shadow did with the jailhouse. We need to take it by surprise. We should handle this with caution."

"I've never done this before," said Lucy. "Maybe I shouldn't go."

"Chicken," said Victor.

"What! I am not!"

"He has a point," said Conan.

Lucy scowled. "Fine. Let's go. I want a piece of the action! So, who's taking the lead?"

"I don't see any danger in picking leaders," said Slade, "but we could be walking into a trap. I'll lead the field team. Keira, you stay with Pierce, Conan, and Victor. They're better on defense. Everyone else on me."

Conan silently nodded.

"Good luck out there!" said Keira.

Victor groaned. "Do I have to stay behind?"

"Should I have you stay in the dorm instead?" asked Slade.

Victor straightened up. "No," he said. "I'm fine with defense."

* * *

**Sunset Boulevard: the Dark Hour**

S.E.E.S. found itself standing in front of a shabby establishment installed into a brick wall. The hotel had only one entrance, which was conveniently built to be virtually undetectable from the street. The team had to find their way there by stepping out of their vehicle to search for the entrance on foot.

Keira prepared herself by perching herself and Arachne on Slade's hover car, which was parked just outside of the alley. She confirmed the strong Shadow inside the building, but no other Shadows were present. Their target was on the second floor of the building. The defense team stayed with Keira while the field team went in.

The majority of the team decided not to change out of their uniforms. Everyone wore the S.E.E.S. armband on their arms so that they could see each other in the dark. Slade wore her Kevlar jumpsuit for maximum mobility and held onto a submachine gun. Lucy went in with a revolver ready. Leon had his shotgun primed.

The door was locked. Slade summoned Hecate for some help. Her Persona pulled a chasm in the earth to add some leverage to the door. A pillar of earth shot up from the earth, hit its target, and then retracted into the ground. The team was able to enter when the doorknob was replaced by a massive hole.

"I'll get that later," said Slade.

The hotel was suspicious to say the least. The air was incensed with a mix of tobacco, moisture, and cheap perfume. The team detected the faint smell of sweat as well. With caution, S.E.E.S. made its way upstairs.

_The target is in the largest room, _said Keira. _It hasn't moved yet._

"Can you see it?" asked Lucy. "What does it look like?"

Slade gave a hushing sound. "Not so loud!" she hissed.

"Sorry, ma'am."

_I just sense a presence, _Keira replied._ I don't see anything, but I can tell it's there._

The team proceeded with caution. Everyone clustered with their backs to each other. At any moment, there was a chance that the Shadow would ambush them from the darkness. Even if the monster were to stay put, there was no telling what it could do.

_It's behind a yellow pair of doors, _said Keira. _You ready?_

The team found the location their analyst described. A pair of yellow doors was on the end of a nearby hall. Everyone piled in at the door with Slade and Leon taking the lead. Both grabbed for a doorknob. They made eye contact to be sure they were ready. Lucy held her breath. The doors opened ever so slowly.

* * *

Conan and Victor stood next to Keira in anxiety. Both gripped their weapons tightly. Pierce stood leaning against the car while Keira was sitting on top of it. Everyone remained silent as Keira continued monitoring the situation.

No one dared take their eyes off of the entrance of the hotel. After five minutes, Victor set down his truncheon and started picking at a hangnail on his left index finger. Gunshots were heard from the hotel. Almost every round of ammunition was used in less than a few seconds. The hotel went silent.

Keira gasped loudly. Everyone jumped soon after. Victor unwittingly pulled off too much skin off his finger. A small spot of blood was streaming from his nail.

"What is it?" asked Conan.

"The team went dark on me," she said. "One minute I saw them, and the next, something blocked me."

"Blocked you?" asked Victor. "You're psychic, right?"

"I don't know!" said Keira. "This has never happened before!"

"Calm down," said Pierce. "If they're in there, that means the Shadow got the jump on them. Try looking again."

Keira took a deep breath and scanned again. She searched through the house for anything that could help her assess the situation. "I can see again," she said, "but the team is scattered."

"How?" asked Conan.

"I still can't see the Shadow, but it seems to have merged with the building. Everyone's locked in a different room, but Lucy's still in the last room the team was in. She's unconscious. I'll try to patch in with the others, but I need somebody to get Lucy."

"We'll go," said Victor.

"You're not serious, are you?" asked Pierce. "We're rushing in blind here! There's no way I'm leaving you two by yourselves!"

"Mr. Spvone," said Conan, "stealth isn't an option anymore. We need to go in with guns blazing. We just need to make a new entrance, let you in, grab the team, and run out."

"I wouldn't go there, Mr. Walker!"

"He's got a point," said Victor. "Remember what happened with your Shadow? It fused with the jailhouse and became the size of a building. If we go in and distract it, you can break the building without it seeing you. That's when you come in and give us assistance."

Pierce deliberated the plan. "It's a stretch, Mr. Walker. Can you be sure?"

"No," said Conan. "But it's better than waiting out here!"

"Hey, Keira," said Victor. "Do you see anyone in there passed out from denying their Shadow or anything?"

Keira did a quick scan. "No," she said. "There's no one but the team and a few coffins in there. I can only sense their presences, but I can't see any of them. I still sense the Shadow and Lucy in the room."

"If there's no one unconscious…" Pierce commented.

"…It's probably still not at its full power…" Conan continued.

"…Then there's a chance we can take the Shadow by ourselves!" said Victor.

The classmates looked at each other. Keira looked too, but there was distress in her eyes. "Trust us," said Victor. "Just rush in when we make another opening!"

Before Pierce could say another word, Conan and Victor charged in through the entrance. They were rushing about upstairs and searching around for any room that might have been opened by the team eariler. They found a pair of yellow doors wide open. The duo rushed in to face…nothing.

The room they were looking into was empty. No Shadow was in sight. Conan and Victor slowly treaded into the area. A thick carpet under them muffled their footsteps. Under the shroud of darkness, they found a wide circular bed covered in purple satin sheets. A number of polished cabinets lined the walls and a large mirror was installed to the left.

The team searched about silently. No brute or Lucy in sight. Conan approached the bed first. He stuck the tip of his sword under the sheets. Nothing but dust mites and carpet were under the bed.

"Stealth's pointless now, right?" asked Victor. "Let's make another opening."

"Try not to bring down the building," said Conan.

Victor brought out his Persona card. He crushed it, but nothing happened. He tried again twice, but there was no success.

"The hell?" he exclaimed. "I can't summon my Persona!"

Conan tried to summon Gladius. Much like his friend, he had no success either. "Keira," he said, "tell Pierce to blow a hole in the building!"

There was silence. The doors to the room shut tightly behind them. Victor rushed over and tried to wrench them open. The entrance wouldn't budge.

"Come on!" he shouted. He bashed the mirror with his truncheon.

Conan examined the room. He looked about for anything that might reveal an opening or means of escape. "Find an exit," he muttered to himself. His eyes finally turned to the large mirror in the room. He looked at a glass panel that occupied a large space of the wall. To his horror, he realized that there his reflection wasn't in it.

"Victor," he said. "Stop with the door and break this mirror."

Victor stopped hitting the door, which had a number of dents from the club he wielded. He then saw what Conan was looking at. "I'm not seeing things, right?" he asked.

"My blade's not good for this," he said. "You break it apart."

Victor dashed over and brought the truncheon down. Just as the weapon made contact with the mirror, a bright flash of light engulfed the room. In another moment, all was still.

Conan and Victor were gone.

* * *

Lucy opened her eyes.

She remembered why she was there. Lucy looked around and realized that she was alone. Slade and Leon were gone. The girl realized that her revolver was not in its holster. She looked all around the floor for it, but it was missing. It was then that she realized that she was in an entirely different room altogether.

The entire floor was a mix of tiled flooring and thin carpeting. Satin lounge chairs and small tables were positioned at the borders of the room. Neon lights running along the border of the ceiling made the place seem bigger than it really was. A runway of polished wood was installed into the center of the room. A single pole sprouted from the ground and found another root in the ceiling. Bright stage lights were positioned to illuminate the middle of the area.

Lucy realized the horrible truth: she was in the main floor of a strip club. Was there a place like this to begin with before they entered? The Shadow must have changed the building.

"Hello?" she said. "Is anyone there?"

Laughter erupted from the back of the runway. A shroud of curtains hid the one laughing. "Hello, all you fans out there!" said the person. "I'm so glad you could make it!"

A woman stepped out from the shadows. She was uncanny to say the least. All she wore was a white bikini, which revealed the embarrassing tan line on her upper thighs. The woman had her polished blonde hair loosely flowing about as she walked onstage. Every last centimeter of skin seemed to glisten under the glare of the stage lights. The sight was revolting for any girl.

Lucy gasped. She was looking at her Shadow.

Lucy's Shadow laughed. Her yellow irises seemed to glow especially under the glare of stage illumination. "We're going to have so much fun!" she squealed. "Are you ready?"


	17. Chapter 17: Lovers

_**Hey there, reader!**_

I just recovered from my illness, but I'm not pushing myself too hard about writing these chapters.

Grades are going to be wrapped up relatively soon, and I should be concentrating on those...

...or investing some time here and there to make sure these segments make it out there.

In any case, writing is something I can't live without. It means a lot every time somebody gives me feedback about how my stories are written because it lets me know how much people out there care.

Speaking of which, I decided to go through with a plan to decide the ending to this fanfic!

Basically, I'll tally up the number of reviews through the whole fanfic. If I hit a certain number, then I'll write up a corresponding ending (many reviews=true ending, decent reviews= normal ending, few reviews=bad ending, etc.) I'll work out those numbers later along the road.

Enjoy the chapter!

A brief thank you to _RubyMoonz, DdotChou, MoldyJellyBean, ShadowDragoon32, Shiro No Kishidan, and Pokepia's Haunt._

_**Chapter 17**_

_**Lovers**_

**The Sea of Conan's Soul: the Dark Hour**

Conan still remembered when he was diagnosed with Stigma.

He was brought into the emergency room after an incident on a car. Both his parents were dead and he was left in the back seat with multiple lacerations and burns. The ambulance arrived shortly after and kept him alive until he received proper surgery. It was on the operating table that they realized Conan's situation.

Back then, nobody knew what to call the disease. Most referred to it as the Second Black Death. Others never named it and quarantined any victim of the disease. By the time Conan left Colossus, the sickness was dubbed as Stigma.

The earliest sign of the disease appeared as a large black spot over his heart. Small veins surrounding the spot were turning black and forming a small web across his chest. The veins would never blacken past the collarbone in later years, but the sight of the darkened skin was frightening enough.

He was just five years old then. The doctors said he would be dead in days. Hospital staff came though to his room tending his bandages and inspecting the Stigma. Everyone held their breaths. The nurses never told him the details until five days after they diagnosed him. By then, they expected him to be dead. He had outlived their expectations.

Everyone considered his survival a miracle. Conan, who knew the cruel reality of the situation, knew otherwise. He was alone in the world with a disease without a cure.

After the unfortunate incident with Darin, the other social service man took him to a foster home for boys. The children there were older, and most were meaner. Everyone present was on good behavior until the social service man left. That was when the five year old child saw the world's true colors.

One winter afternoon, Conan was left without a coat. He stayed indoors while the other boys were outside playing in the snow. A caretaker, who was occupied with the others, forgot to show him where the spare coats were located. Conan was left inside rubbing his hands together and watching everyone else.

A boy of ten approached him. "Hey there," he said. He fostered a false smile and held up a spare winter jacket. "You lookin' for a coat?"

"Yes," said Conan.

"I got a challenge for you," he said. "See this coat right here? It'll fit you just fine. But you've gotta do me a favor."

"What's that?"

"Walk outside and take your shirt off. If you can do that, then I know you're not too cold to put this on."

Conan flustered. "But I'll get colder!"

"Think of it as a game. Or are you too much of a baby to do it?"

Conan was feeling too cold to consider his other options. He looked at the spare coat. The thing was ratty and moth eaten, but it was much warmer than what he was wearing. Conan silently agreed to the challenge.

He still vividly remembered everyone's faces as they saw the Stigma. Conan was standing ankle-deep in snow and had his shirt in his right hand. All the kids stopped playing and saw the marks on his chest. They all screamed at the black marks. The caretaker on duty could do little but calm down a handful of the children. Everyone else started making snowballs and pegging Conan in hopes of curing his disease. The five year old child never got the coat he was promised.

Shortly after the incident, the manager of the foster home demanded that Conan be quarantined or permanently stationed in a hospital. No such deal was made, so the boy was moved from foster home to foster home.

No one welcomed the sight of Stigma. The same reaction occurred every time he showed his Stigma to others. He never meant to show it on purpose, but the other kids would see the marks if he ever needed to step into a bath or undo his top buttons.

Some of the adults that watched him gave their pity, but most were afraid of getting infected as well. Stigma could only be transferred through mucus-membrane contact, but everyone avoided him anyways.

At age eleven, Conan couldn't take the exile anymore. One kid found out about the Stigma by weeding the information out of a caretaker. The news spread like wildfire in a field of grass. Conan was in his sixth foster home and every other resident was afraid to come near him.

The same night the rumor spread, Conan's roommate locked him out of the room fearing an infection. Enraged, Conan grabbed a hammer from his foster home. Before anyone could stop him, he ran out in the middle of the street and started breaking the window of every car he could find. A chorus of alarms rang and lit up the street. In fifteen minutes, the police arrived and shipped him away.

His actions that night kept social services from touching him for two months. Conan was locked away in juvenile hall with degenerates and misfits just as miserable, if not more so, than he was. Every night rang with sirens and verbal abuses.

Some of the others were of Conan's age at the time. The bulk of the inmates were in their late teens. In the near future, the majority of them would become hardened criminals and outlaws. This place was just a proving ground.

Conan welcomed the stay. Nobody cared about him. Nobody spread rumors about his disease, even if they saw the Stigma. Nobody held him within arm's reach out of habit rather than reaction. Conan never felt freer in a prison for minors.

* * *

"This is quite troublesome," said a familiar voice.

Conan blinked for a moment. He was in the void space again. Before him was none other than Elizabeth and Igor. The latter was sitting in his unique chair, which had mysteriously appeared in the room they were in. Elizabeth was standing at his side.

"You were due for a meeting in the Velvet Room a few days ago," said Elizabeth, "but something prevents you from entering there."

"Prevents?" asked Conan. "Aren't I here already?"

"We are speaking to you through an alternate channel," said Igor. "What is happening to you now is most unusual. I am still in the Velvet Room, but my assistant is relaying our channel so I may speak to you."

"It seems as though you cannot enter the Velvet Room the typical way," said Elizabeth. "Do you still have the Velvet Key?"

Conan checked his pockets. To his surprise, the key they mentioned was in his pocket. He still remembered the gift that Igor gave him so long ago. He held it up. Elizabeth walked over and took the key. She held it up to examine its surface.

"How strange," she said. "The key is perfectly fine. I wonder if this dilemma has something to do with its owner?"

"What's wrong?" asked Conan.

"I have told my assistant to not allow you to venture deeper into the sea of your soul," said Igor. "But it appears as though you are drawn here involuntarily. I believe it has something to do with the interference of the Shadows in your world."

"So I'm dreaming?"

"That is correct," said Igor. "I've mentioned this before. Most of my clients have never been quite like you. Most wield a trait dubbed the Wild Card. I believe your lack of this gift is what is causing this dilemma."

Igor chuckled and widened his grin. "Do not fear. Your gifts extend beyond the Wild Card. I look forward to what you can do with your friends."

Conan pressed his index and middle finger to his temple. He vaguely remembered something. "Wait a minute…I was on a mission before passing out!"

"Then we best not keep your friends waiting," said Igor. "I will have Elizabeth visit you at a later time."

Elizabeth gave her predatory smile. "Off we go then!"

She waved her hand. A hole appeared under Conan and sucked him under. Once more, he sunk into the bright abyss of his mind.

* * *

**Sunset Boulevard, Hotel: the Dark Hour**

Conan opened his eyes.

He was sitting upright with his hands in his pockets. A soft velvet bed served as his seat. The smell of cheap perfume and tobacco intoxicated the air. Conan blinked a few more times to be sure he wasn't still sleeping.

He was in a small hotel room with a bathroom. The soft patter of water came from one of the walls. Conan realized that the shower was on. Someone was using it.

_Embrace your desire._

Someone just spoke directly through his head. That wasn't Keira.

_I am what you want most. Enjoy the moment. Feel your passion driving your body. Only tonight matters._

"That's not true," Conan muttered.

_The future is a lie, memory a fable. Let your desire free you. Be mine._

Something was horribly wrong. Conan needed to resist any way could.

_Pleasure is what you want. Bliss awaits you if you choose to accept it. You want me. You need me. Embrace your desire._

"Now's not the time."

A sobbing sound erupted from his head. _Why? Please don't leave me! Come back! _The voice disappeared.

Conan's mind became clearer. He started to stand. His limbs felt sore. Almost as though he were sitting in the same position for hours, he found difficulty in moving one foot in front of the other.

Meanwhile, the shower in the bathroom stopped abruptly. A rack rattled as a towel was pulled from it. The bathroom door handle turned, and someone stepped out.

It was Slade. Her expression was one of confusion. By the look on her face, she just broke out of a trance. Slade was just wearing a towel draped around her chest and the bottom hung just under the pelvis. Her long hair, which was not in its usual duck tail, clung loosely to her neck and shoulders.

She stopped in front of Conan. The two looked at each other awkwardly. Slade's face reddened. She then dashed back into the bathroom and slammed the door behind him. Conan blushed and looked the other way.

The sound of static resonated in Conan's mind. _Oh,_ said Keira._ I can finally reach you! Can you hear me?_

"I hear you," said Conan.

A sigh of relief was heard. _I couldn't contact you sooner. The Shadow had you in its trap, and you all got separated. Everyone else is out now. I see Lucy with the Shadow, but she's conscious now. The enemy is still in the same room. Please regroup and hurry there. Did you get that, Slade?_

"Yes, Miss Kingsley," said Slade from the bathroom. The shuffle of cloth and a belt was heard. "I heard you."

_Um, did something happen?_

"Nothing!" Shortly after, Slade emerged fully dressed with submachine gun in hand. Conan remembered to not stare too long. The homeroom teacher checked to see how many bullets she had. Slade's hair was not in its usual hairdo, and her face was still red.

"Let's go!" she said. "If you dare tell anyone what happened here, I'll be sure to give you more than a month's worth of detentions."

Conan found his sword leaning against a nearby wall. He picked it up. "Yes, ma'am," he said.

Conan tested the door. To his surprise, it was unlocked. He found himself back on the first floor of the hotel. Without further delay, he and Slade rushed for the stairs.

The second floor had changed drastically. The pair of yellow doors was replaced by a massive purple entrance. All the other chambers had been compressed like crumpled paper. Plaster and wood from the crushed rooms layered the floor. Victor and Leon were waiting for them. Both were more than unhappy.

"Hey," said Leon, "you all okay? I'm surprised that a Shadow could get the jump on us like that. Anyways, are you alright?"

"Uh," said Conan, "we're fine."

"How about you?" asked Slade.

An earnest look of confusion passed Leon and Victor's faces. "What are you talking about?" Leon asked.

The homeroom teacher looked to Conan and Victor. "Why are you two in here?" asked Slade.

"We heard gunshots outside," said Victor, "so we came in to give help."

"Where's Pierce?" asked Leon.

"Right outside," said Victor. "Hey, Keira! Tell Pierce to break another wall if our signal gets lost again! We're going in!"

"The Shadow had us while we were in there," said Leon. "What if this is another trap?"

"Pierce will break the building," said Conan. "The Shadow's power seems to be weakening. Whoever its host is, the Shadow will try to break him or her to gain more power. If we're right, and the Shadow has already merged with the building, then damaging the hotel might give us an edge."

_Alright, guys, _said Keira. _Pierce is ready._

Conan raised his sword. "Let's go!"

The team dashed into the new room and kicked down the doors. Everyone was shocked by the new layout of the Shadow's chamber. They were immediately stricken by the shady décor all around them. Given the lighting and placement of the furniture, no one wanted to stay long. There was no one else in the room.

Laughter erupted from the walls around them. The lights to the room dimmed and a new burst of illumination lit up the stage. A figure stepped out and reached for the pole in the center of the room. While she wore another person's face, the sinister air she carried obviated her identity. It was Lucy's Shadow.

"You're all watching!" she said. Her voice was distorted to sound like two people speaking at once. "All eyes are on me now!"

"Where's Lucy?" Leon demanded.

Lucy's Shadow laughed. She waved her hand and another light from above lit up another portion of the stage. Lucy, the real one, was kneeling. Her face was stained with tears and she looked utterly defeated.

Everyone with guns raised them and fired. A chorus of clicking guns came shortly after. The others conjured their Personas, but no card emerged. Everyone was disarmed.

"No weapons around the girls!" Lucy's Shadow taunted. "Take a seat while you're at it!"

The ground liquefied. Everyone sank through the floor like quicksand. Whoever had weapons flailed about to grab anything that could help them stay afloat. S.E.E.S. was soon immobilized.

Lucy's Shadow casually pranced about the stage as she reached for the pole. She wrapped her fingers around the shaft and spun around. "You are all so transparent!" she taunted. "Give up! I hate rowdy guests!"

"Let Lucy go!" shouted Conan. "She hasn't done anything!"

Lucy's Shadow laughed. "Oh, has she? Come on, _me_, start talking. We've been doing it ourselves far too long. Let these nice people in on the action!"

"Stop it…" Lucy muttered.

Lucy's Shadow continued to twirl around the pole. She even lifted her legs to spin faster. "Oh come on. You know you like it. The boys and your teacher are watching. Everyone you need to impress is here!"

"Don't give in, Lucy!" Slade exclaimed.

Lucy's Shadow smirked. "I'm afraid that Slade's got more sense than me. Oh, wait. I remember! I never needed sense to get by in life! I just mosey on and forget to think at all! Who needs logic when you've got ignorance? Nobody's around to help you. No dad, mom, or brother. Everybody loves dumping their problems on you without asking how you feel. But you never cared much for anyone else. Not the clowns, the teachers, or the seniors."

"Fight her, Lucy!" said Victor.

"And then comes the new kid," Lucy's Shadow continued. "He just strolls in with an attitude, but everyone loves him. Not you. You _adore _him. You can't get him out of your mind. Every minute of every day, you want to hear him talk to you; tell you what you want to hear. But that can't happen, can it?"

Lucy clenched her ears. "Go away!" she screamed.

Lucy's Shadow grew agitated. "That's your answer? But you always wanted somebody to give you answers to your questions! 'What are Shadows? What is the Dark Hour? Why can't I get anyone to trust me?' I am sick of everyone treating me like nothing!"

"She's wrong!" said Leon. "You're better than you think!"

Lucy's Shadow left the pole and strolled over to her host. "There's nothing to worry about now," she said. "Let yourself go. Screw morals and manners! Just do what you want, and nobody can stop you."

Lucy started to sob again. "I—I…"

Lucy's Shadow's grin returned. "There's no denying it. You are me, and I am you."

Lucy shook her head. "No! No, you're not!"

"I'm sick of being the sweetheart that puts up with everyone's crap. Nobody can brush me off and hope I won't get hurt. Or…"

The monster started to reach for the back of her neck where her top was held up. She undid a strap and held two strings above her shoulders. "Watch closely and see the _real_ me."

Lucy finally looked up in horror. "You're wrong! You, you're—"

The fateful words were about to be spoken. "Don't say it!" Conan shouted.

"You aren't me!"

Lucy's Shadow engulfed itself into black mist. She squealed with laughter as her strength returned tenfold. The monster reached for the pole, which also became engulfed in the mist. Soon, the room shifted dramatically under a shroud of living darkness.

"Keira!" shouted Victor. "Anytime might be good now!"

The entire room shook violently. The Shadow grew immensely. S.E.E.S., restrained and defenseless, stared in horror at the monster before them. Lucy's Shadow had mutated into a giantess hanging by her left leg from the ceiling. Her entire body was draped in tattered bandages that hung loosely around the bust and waist. A red slate with the symbol VI served as the face and long hair hung upside-down from the Shadow's head. The team was too late.

"I am a Shadow," the monster said, "the true self. And now, the moment you've been waiting for!"

Another tremor rattled the building, but this one was different. Everyone, including Lucy and her Shadow, looked up. To everyone's surprise, the entire roof was being lifted. The pole, which the Shadow had perched itself on, was lifted as well. The monster had to let go and fall flat onto the stage.

"What?" Lucy's Shadow demanded.

Cool night air poured in from gap in the building. A massive gauntlet held the roof like a toddler holding a toy car. The owner of the gauntlet was a massive Persona with a serpent's head. The mystical being was clad in black armor with rust riddling every inch of its torso. A giant windup key was sticking out of its back and turning slowly. A single person was standing on its shoulders.

"Pierce!" shouted Leon.

Pierce smiled. "Leviathan!"

Leviathan, Pierce's Persona, roared. Its voice had the thunder of a thousand sloth-apes and sent everyone reeling. Lucy's Shadow, which was just getting back up, seemed almost terrified.

The ground surrounding S.E.E.S. softened. The team realized that they were being released from their restraints. Everyone conjured their Personas to pull them out. In less than a few seconds, they were all free. The team searched about for their other member.

"There's Lucy!" said Leon. The senior pointed to an unconscious body lying in the corner of the stage. He rushed over to help her out.

"Not so fast!" shouted Lucy's Shadow. She conjured fire from her fingertips and pointed at Leon. "Agi!"

A burst of fire erupted from her fingertips. Slade sent Hecate to dash forward and take the blow. The Persona took the hit, and her host felt the pain. Leon kept running.

Leviathan used his free hand to raise his fist. Pierce did the same. "Ziodyne!" he shouted.

The sky rumbled as thunderclouds amassed just above Sunset Boulevard. A massive lightning bolt shot down from the sky and struck Lucy's Shadow. The monster shuddered, but held its ground. "Burn!" she shrieked. "Maragi!"

Leviathan's head erupted in flames. Pierce found himself patting down his head, even though it wasn't actually being burned. The massive Persona was distracted for the moment. By this time, Leon had returned with Lucy.

"Is she alright?" said Conan.

"She's unconscious," said Leon. "We'll revive her later."

Lucy's Shadow growled. She stomped on the ground with enough force to rattle the whole building. Five poles like the first one sprouted up in unison. She grabbed them and held them like spears. The poles came together and emitted a strange light from one end. Lucy's Shadow held the bundle like a gun and fired. A hail of fire shot out like a flamethrower. S.E.E.S. was in the crossfire.

Conan summoned Gladius. "Mabufula!" he shouted.

Gladius roared as he conjured a wall of ice in front of the team. The fire hit it and melted the frost in a second. Given the timing of the magic, the bulk of the attack was absorbed by the ice. Everything else in the room not shielded was burnt to a crisp. A few lounge chairs were set on fire and the carpet was singed to a crisp.

Conan keeled over from exhaustion. Victor helped him up. Jester came to Gladius' side and did the same. Slade retaliated by casting Magnus. A pillar of earth shot up from the earth and pierced the stage. Lucy's Shadow barely dodged the attack, but her weapon was knocked out of her hand.

Leon turned his full attention to Lucy's Shadow. He summoned Ultor. "God's Hand!" he commanded. The Persona performed its attack by dive bombing into the Shadow. The entire stage was crushed by the falling object. Lucy's other self stumbled and fell onto her rear.

"The enemy's down!" said Slade. "Let's finish this!"

Everyone called upon their Personas to line up in a circle around Lucy's Shadow. S.E.E.S. then lined up to attack as well. Even Pierce recovered and came back to the scene. In a unified effort, everyone attacked.

A wave of spells of the elements rained down upon Lucy's Shadow. For the finale, Ultor came crashing down with the force of a falling car. All the attacks connected, but the beast was still alive. Everyone converged on the target with weapons ready. They all looked at each other and knew exactly what to do.

Leon and Slade fired off every round of ammunition they had. Conan and Victor dashed about and whacked Slade's Shadow whenever their seniors had to reload. The Personas also converged and fired off whatever magic they had left. In a united effort, everyone pounded the Shadow until it could not rise from its back. Her form then disintegrated into black mist again. All that was left was the Shadow's human form.

S.E.E.S. stood in awe of what they did. By now, the fabricated room was utterly destroyed by the fight. Although everything in the area was made by the Shadow's influence, it seemed as though the damage were permanent. The chairs and tables were decimated and flames ate away everything around them.

With the Shadow's defeat, the room started to shift. The floor and the walls started decompressed and returned to their original shapes. All the burns and broken furniture were gone. Aside from a missing roof, no one would have known about the battle tonight.

S.E.E.S. relaxed. Pierce remembered to have Leviathan hold the hotel's rooftop securely. The team looked at Lucy's Shadow, which lied exhausted in the center of the room. Slade used Dia on anyone that needed healing. When the team was recovered, they turned their attention to Lucy, who had just recovered.

Slade was the first to examine her student for injuries. Thankfully, she had none. Lucy feebly opened her eyes. The team was waiting eagerly.

"Are you okay?" asked Slade.

Lucy looked around her for signs of her Shadow. She saw her lying in front of her. "Y-Yes ma'am," she said. "Was it mine?"

"Yeah," said Victor. "We took it out, though."

Lucy wore a bitter expression. "I'm sorry for causing you all trouble tonight. Maybe if I hadn't come…"

"What matters is that you're safe," said Leon. "There was no way to tell if your Shadow would have popped up or not."

"Was it a good idea to charge in like that?"

"Maybe not," said Conan. "But that's one less Shadow for us to deal with, right?"

Lucy smiled. The things her Shadow told her were brutal. She could only take so much taunting from her other self. Lucy almost thought she was going to die alone and afraid. Somehow, everyone in front of her knew just how to cheer her up.

"Come on, Miss Paramour," said Slade. "Let's finish this."

Lucy was helped up by the teacher and Leon. She slowly regained her balance and walked over to her Shadow. Her other self was lying silently and looking at her host in the eye. The demon was now a shimmering mirage of her original appearance. She still wore the bikini and had her hair strewn about on the floor.

Lucy took a few minutes to figure out what to say. This thing was made to mock her, but she couldn't look away from it. She already knew what Shadows could do, and she couldn't avoid it now. Given everything that had happened tonight, stating a verbal confession was nothing.

"The truth is that I hated other people," said Lucy. "I hated making friends with kids that couldn't understand what I was thinking. I hated it when adults dodged my questions and left me guessing. I thought that the world was out to keep me in the dark."

Lucy looked at the rest of the team. The others gave supportive smiles in return. "These past few months, I've learned to trust my friends, my teacher, and my team. I can't find all the answers I need, but with them, I know I'll find what I'm looking for. You are me, and I am you."

Lucy's Shadow gave a look of relief. Her form dissipated into bright light and disappeared entirely. A Persona card materialized above Lucy and descended. The girl took the thing with amazement. When the card disappeared, she gave a sigh of relief.

"Thanks everybody," said Lucy. Her face flushed red. "Please don't tell anyone about what happened tonight."

"We won't," said Leon.

Lucy looked to the sky. "That means you too, Keira."

_I got it, _said Keira, who was still monitoring the battle from outside. _You're not the only one with an embarrassing Shadow._

* * *

They never did find Lucy's revolver. Lucy didn't mind just as long as nobody would speak of tonight's encounter.

After a few quick repairs with Arachne, the building was fixed. Much like last month, Keira's Persona could use a one-time use ability that repaired most damages done to buildings in an area.

"Arachne calls it Oracle," said Keira. "Apparently, it fixes everything that was broken in one shot. It's pretty convenient."

Most of the coffins in the rooms were undamaged by the events tonight, but the majority of the hotel was in shambles. Every member of S.E.E.S. was amazed by Arachne's ability to repair broken concrete, fortifications, and plaster. In a few short minutes, just before the Dark Hour was out, the hotel was almost as good as new. The only thing that Keira couldn't fix was the front door.

"Let's just hope they have insurance," said Slade.

The team rendezvoused in the alley. "Good work tonight," said Pierce. "We did a fine job taking care of the Lovers Shadow."

"The what?" asked Victor.

"The Lovers," said Slade, "or the sixth arcana. You all saw the VI symbol, right? It seems as though we skipped the fifth arcana, which is the Hierophant. Perhaps we lucked out by facing one less Shadow. If we're right, then we have one less full moon Shadow to deal with."

"Someone out there has tamed their Shadow without our knowledge," said Pierce. "The question is if we can find him."

"We might be looking at a new member in the near future," said Slade. "Anyways, good work. I suppose there's something we all can learn tonight, myself included. I have to thank the outside team for providing assistance."

"I'm glad we could help," said Keira.

Slade turned to Victor and Conan. "Good work with leading the rescue effort, Conan," she remarked. "You did well withstanding the enemy."

"Thank you, ma'am," said the junior.

The members of S.E.E.S. started to leave. Everyone began to stock their weapons in the car and made their way to the street. Keira started to walk with them, but turned back.

"Oh, Lucy," she said. "That research you wanted me to look into…"

"You have something?" Lucy asked.

Keira nodded.

"Cool. Tell me later." Lucy donned a smile. "We should head back too."

Conan nodded in agreement. Meanwhile, Victor looked the other way in agitation.

"Come on, Victor," said Lucy. "What are you doing?"

Victor scoffed at Conan. "You're the hero again. Good for you."

"You did your part," said Conan. "That's what counts."

Victor brushed the remark aside. "Yeah, whatever. Who cares anyway?"

"Hey," said Lucy, "take it easy. Don't tell me you're jealous."

"Shut up!" Victor growled. He stormed off with the rest of the group.

Conan, Keira, and Lucy looked at each other in confusion. "What's up _his _butt?" asked Lucy.

The students later joined with the rest of S.E.E.S.

* * *

Meanwhile, four figures watched from a rooftop above. All but one wore masks.

The scarred man clapped his hands softly. "Faster than I expected," he said. "That was quite a show. Their fighting style is positively fascinating, and it seems they've gained new recruits."

"Too bad that didn't last longer," the man with the blank mask huffed. "I always wondered what an exotic demon would do with a pole."

The lady with the opera mask slapped him in the back. "You are such a jerk," she spat.

The man with the blank mask waved his arms with mocking amusement. "What? Doesn't everybody wanna see the dancer?"

The scarred man turned to the man in the gas mask. "Well, Cero? Are they our enemy?"

Cero, the man in the gas mask, gave a disdainful look at the people below them. "Why don't we ask our 'buddy?'"

"Yes," said the scarred man. "Considering that she shares our fate, it would be prudent to seek her opinion. We don't have much time left."

With that last note, the mysterious four left under the cover of darkness.


	18. Chapter 18: The First Truth

_**Hey there, reader!**_

I just realized that it was spring break where I am now.

I probably should have timed my chapter releases better, so the events on Yakushima Island are released with Spring Break. :(

Oh well, I'll do what I can.

A part of me is debating about taking the time to party and decompress, but another side says that I should invest more time on grades.

I'm slowing down on the writing part of my life for now, so I'm not cranking out chapters as quickly as I have in the past. In any case, I'm doing what I can with the time I have.

In terms of parallelism to the P3 script, I finally hit the big reveal about the Full Moon Shadows, but I'll leave that discovery unfold in the text below.

Enjoy the chapter!

A brief thank you to _RubyMoonz, DdotChou, MoldyJellyBean, ShadowDragoon32, Shiro No Kishidan, and Pokepia's Haunt._

_**Chapter 18**_

_**The First Truth**_

**CM Academy Main Campus, outside: 2:35 PM**

To everyone's horror, finals were next Tuesday.

The surprise started with a false sense of security. Everyone made it back to the dorms and rested soundly for the rest of the night. Keira detected no more Shadows, which was a good sign. In addition, if the pattern from previous months was accurate, all recent Shadow victims would be cured of their condition.

S.E.E.S. made the mistake assuming that their work was done after July 7th. The next day, Mrs. Slade announced that their semester finals were being held in one week's time. The entire class gave silent pleas of remorse at the declaration. Victor and Conan felt their eyes bulge simultaneously.

The majority of CM Academy's students took it upon themselves to start cramming. Lucy and Keira, who were already adept scholars, studied casually. Their average grades were not shabby to say the least. Of all the students on the team, both were adept in studying in the long run instead of running around slaying Shadows.

The boys were having the hardest time. Leon, Conan, and Victor had become so used to killing Shadows that they forgot to study. Conan made a habit of holing up in the library to do his cramming. Leon was seen in the area doing the same. Victor was nowhere in sight, evidently hitting the arcade or slacking off to relieve anxiety.

"You must not neglect your studies, boys," said Slade one evening.

Lucy and Keira avoided talking to any of the boys. No one was sure why they were being so secretive. Perhaps it was because they had similar Shadows that they decided to stick together. In retrospect, the first wanted to go "stud hunting" while the other danced around a pole in a shady hotel. No wonder they wanted to get as far from the boys as possible.

Conan brought up the girls' seclusion when he was alone with Leon and Victor. "Any ideas why they're avoiding us?" he asked.

"Probably about girl stuff," said Victor. He avoided making eye contact with Conan. "Like stuff about fashion and appearances."

"I'd think it would be about their Shadows," said Leon. "Besides, would you talk to a girl if they saw your Shadow prancing around in a loincloth?"

Victor thought about that. "Good point."

The boys were studying in the lobby to make use of their time. Every night was accompanied by a brief conversation with the same results at the end. Victor sulked in his seat and eventually walked away. Leon caught up on his reading until midnight. Conan drooled over a digitized textbook as he started to pass out.

Two days passed, and the team was tired in more ways than one. Slade remembered to not push S.E.E.S. into pulling off more patrols than it could handle. Rather than making them commit more time to slaying Shadows, Slade required everyone to study from five o'clock until eleven o'clock at night.

After defeating Lucy's Shadow, there was a significant increase of Shadow victims recovering. Pierce reported a steady decline in Shadow victims being found on the streets. In terms of paranormal defense, the coast was looking clear.

"You never know when the next wave of Shadows will appear," said Slade. "I'll see to it that you all study well in the meantime."

One afternoon, Conan got a call just as he was leaving CM Academy's main campus. He didn't recognize the number, so he answered it.

"Hello?" he asked.

"This is Elizabeth," said a familiar voice. "I'm calling to inform you of our meeting. My master insisted we meet as soon as possible. I know he said that he'd send me, but I'll need someone to help open a portal between your world and the Velvet Room. You look free for the moment. Would today be a good time?"

Conan looked around. Chances were that Elizabeth was nearby. As far as he could tell, there was no one watching him.

"Uh, sure," he replied. "Where do you want to meet?"

"The nearest mall," she replied. "A portal to the Velvet Room has been installed behind the karaoke bar. You won't have any trouble finding it. I'll see you there."

Elizabeth abruptly hung up. Conan shrugged to himself and made his way to the bus station.

* * *

**Escapade Mall, Lobby: 3:00 PM**

The Escapade Mall was inviting the moment Conan stepped through the entrance. A blend of florescent lights illuminated the massive area. There were two floors easily visible from the entrance, and the second floor was accessed from a staircase just across from the doors. A massive fountain occupied the center of the lobby. Around the structure were benches sparsely occupied by wayward couples. A number of coins planted in the fountain glittered under the indoor lighting. Similar fountains were stationed at the peripheral corners of Conan's eyes.

A wide assortment of stores bordered the lobby and begged for more attention. Neon lights bordered the letters of the inviting establishments. The most prominent stores were the arcade, coffee shop, and local clubhouse. The karaoke bar upstairs was advertised with bright blue and purple letters.

Conan remembered the mall. This was the place where he and Victor hit up the arcade every now and then. Chances were that Victor was in the arcade right now, but now was not the time to look for him. He had an appointment.

He looked at the karaoke bar upstairs. Although he had only lived in Colossus for a few months, he knew for a fact that there was no backdoor to the karaoke bar. He looked around for anything that might lead behind the facility. A closer inspection revealed that there was a small alcove behind the stairwell leading upstairs. Conan approached and entered it.

Conan found himself in a small chamber walled off naturally by the structure and stairwell behind him. A faint blue light like that from the Velvet Room glowed around the walls, but was subtle enough to be unseen from outside. Almost like from his dreams, a large blue door that shimmered like a mirage was stationed just behind the stairway. The area was virtually invisible to pedestrian eyes. Whoever put the portal here was a genius.

Conan checked his pockets. If he was right, then there was a means for him to open the door in front of him. To his surprise, the Velvet Key was in his pocket. Was it because he was here that it appeared? Whatever the case, Conan had found a means to voluntarily enter the Velvet Room. He held up the key, inserted it into the keyhole, and opened the door.

A black space filled the doorway and beyond. Although the portal opened, a dark void filled the space where the Velvet Room should have been. Conan left the door open and expected somebody to come out. For a minute, nothing stirred.

"Hello?" Conan called out. "Elizabeth, you there?"

"Just a minute!" a voice replied.

A clatter of footsteps came from the void. Conan stepped out of the way. Elizabeth, clad in her usual attire, came out running. She closed the door behind her and took a deep breath. Elizabeth had one hand on her hat and another holding the thick book she usually held onto. Igor's assistant was short of breath and was beading sweat under her hair.

"Am I late?" she asked.

"Uh, no," Conan replied. "What happened?"

"The Velvet Room threatened to lose all connections to your world," she replied. "My master closed the portal just as I was leaving. He'll reconnect it when we're done."

"Wait, so you're stranded here?"

Elizabeth perked up with her salutary grin. Her expression was still ominous, but somewhat relieving. "I think of it rather as a prolonged stay. I look forward to residing here until I may leave."

"You can do that?"

Elizabeth gave a playful expression. "Live here? Of course I can! What makes you think I cannot?"

Conan took a moment to assess the situation. "Well, uh, you usually appear in my head."

"So what if I am in your dreams when you sleep? I can live out here too!"

Conan looked back at the door. The portal to the Velvet Room disappeared. "So, uh, were we gonna talk about my situation?"

"Hm? Oh yes. We will get to that. My master said I could explore your world before getting to business. But can we get out of this cave? I'll need some fresh air."

Conan realized that the two of them were still inside the alcove. They proceeded out into the lobby. Elizabeth's golden eyes widened at the florescent ceiling above her. She took a deep breath of air.

"So this is the great outdoors," she said. "I have heard about your world's natural environment. It is not as bad as your disaster movies say it is. I will confess that it is very soothing to walk on natural earth and breathe fresh air."

"You know we're still indoors, right?" said Conan.

Elizabeth was lost in her own aloof world. "We are? I never noticed."

Conan gave a subtle look of bewilderment. "You don't get out much, do you?"

Elizabeth spotted the fountain in the center of the lobby. "Ah, an intimate encounter with one of your world's rarities! This must be a 'fountain.' It makes sport of water, well known to all to be the foundation of life!"

Conan tentatively nodded. Where was this conversation going?

Elizabeth got a gleam of excitement in her eyes. "It's rumored that its enchantments grant wishes to those who tribute a few gold coins."

"I doubt that would happen," said Conan.

"Oh?" Elizabeth still held her excitement. "Perhaps the fountain spirit's interests need a larger sacrifice? Fortunately, I anticipated this. Crowns are your country's currency, correct? 1 million Crowns shall be the opening bid."

Elizabeth produced a small coin purse from behind her dress. Somehow, it was invisible until now. She opened the purse and flipped it over above the fountain. A stream of coins came pouring out and into the water below. The money kept coming for fifteen seconds with no lapse in downpour. A few stray couples saw the money and sat gawking.

Igor's assistant stopped and closed the purse. "Ah! It seems as though I forgot to make a wish. How shameful. I shall be more careful before I return here in the near future."

"Yeah," said Conan. "You need to get out more. So about my situation…"

Elizabeth looked about the area and saw another thing that caught her eye. She walked toward a pair of closed ornate doors. Above the doors was the sign "Club Phoenix." The title utilized gothic letters over a dotted backdrop. A smile spread across her face when she saw the doors.

"It can't be. Is this a 'club?' This is a place full of dancers dictated by the sway of one's inner passions. Uninhibited spectacle galore awaits…"

"I wouldn't know about that," said Conan. "Wait, are you even listening to me?"

Elizabeth seemed lost in her own world. Despite the overwhelming presence she carried, she seemed to act like a child in a candy store. "No, it's not closed, is it?" Elizabeth fumed. "Such a pity. I had hoped to join in on the wild ritual."

Igor's assistant took the liberty to start dancing in place. She did a familiar dance in which her hands would be placed in front of her and behind her head in a certain pattern. With book in one hand and coin purse in the other, she looked ridiculous.

Conan held back the bewilderment. If there was ever a time for shenanigans, this was not the time. Despite his surprise, he was relieved to see Elizabeth acting so carefree. At least she wasn't as intimidating as she seemed when the first saw each other.

Elizabeth finished dancing. "Oh!" she chortled. "Now that was quite satisfying! Everything looks so new and inviting. Something catches the eye every now and then."

"I hate to be blunt," said Conan, "but we're here about my situation. Can I go in the Velvet Room without entering that dreamscape place?"

Igor's assistant's excitement died down. "Oh, if you insist. My master says the Wild Card is a trait possessed by anyone who would qualify to enter the Velvet Room. Do you know what the Wild Card is?"

Conan shook his head.

"The Wild Card is an ability that grants its owner to summon different Personas. Possessors of this ability can also switch between Personas in mid-battle. My master values this trait and often invites individuals who can harness different facets of their psyches."

"Oh," said Conan. "Guess I'm not good enough."

Elizabeth chuckled. "You should be more thankful for your situation. My master says that you are among the strongest visitors the Velvet Room has ever seen. He theorizes that you were able to enter because you fulfilled a contract prior to entering. Can you recall signing any such contract before meeting him?"

Conan thought back to when he first arrived in Colossus. He wasn't yet aware of the Dark Hour and had accidentally roped himself into the supernatural business. He remembered Pharos, the boy in striped clothes.

"Yeah," Conan replied. "A boy in striped pajamas gave me the contract the night I came."

"I see." Elizabeth deliberated the topic. "The contract could only be given once you actually entered the Velvet Room. That means that someone not of your world took the contract and came to you with it. That was how you were granted access to my master's realm. Although you do not possess the Wild Card, you were able to enter with certain conditions."

"Conditions? Like falling into deep sleep?"

"Precisely. And you are not sleeping. You are entering a realm called the Sea of One's Soul. You're entering your own soul in this case. Many thoughts and feelings can surface in that place, but that is a conversation for another time. You problem with entering the Velvet Room can be fixed easily now that I'm here."

"Sure," said Conan. He felt relieved that their meeting was getting some leeway.

"Now that we have taken care of the logistical things, please recommend our next activity."

Conan blinked. "Uh, don't we have more stuff to do before that?"

Elizabeth would not be dissuaded. "This problem will be resolved by the end of my visit. Now then, where shall we go?"

Conan looked around for any establishments that might be fun for the two of them. "The arcade?" he suggested.

Elizabeth looked about and saw the place Conan mentioned. "The 'arcade?' I recall it as a playground where one sports with electric blue people in exchange for tokens. I believe there is an attraction where one wields a plastic firearm. I'm eager to see it."

"Yeah, that's pretty much what we do."

The two entered the arcade. Thankfully, Victor was nowhere inside. Conan was glad that he wouldn't have to explain to him how he met Elizabeth in the first place. No one else in the arcade seemed to mind a transfer student and an albino lady in a blue dress shooting up demons in an arcade booth.

The two met back up near the entrance to the Velvet Room. "My, I find your world quite fascinating. Oh! I almost forgot. Try opening the door."

Conan picked up the Velvet Key and used it to open the door. The portal opened and a bright space occupied the doorway. The light diminished, and the Velvet Room appeared on the other side.

"You should be able to enter my master's domain from now on," said Elizabeth.

"How did you do that?" asked Conan. "We barely did anything today!"

Elizabeth smiled. "Silly boy. Spending more time with an actual resident of the Velvet Room increases your potency for entering my master's space. Thank you for accompanying me today. This may sound forward, but I 'd like to visit you again sometime."

Conan gave a look of confusion. He barely understood the situation, and he was more than confused about how his problem was solved. He minded his manners and smiled back.

"Sure," said Conan. "So no more dreams, right?"

"I never said that." Elizabeth stepped into the Velvet Room. The door automatically closed behind her. "Until we meet again!" The portal closed and disappeared.

Conan stood in the alcove for another few minutes. He looked around and patted down the area where Elizabeth left. The concrete was solid where his palm pressed down. There was no way for him to enter the Velvet Room now.

His cell phone rang. Conan realized that he received a text message. He unlocked his screen and read it.

Leon texted him. _Pierce is coming. We'll meet him in the command room as soon as everyone is back._

* * *

**CM Academy West side, Command Room: 6:00 PM**

Everyone sat in the command room in their usual seats. Pierce was sitting at the center of the couch and looking about. Victor, Leon, Slade, Lucy, and Keira were all present. Pierce cleared his throat.

"Good work with dispatching Lucy's Shadow, everyone," he said. "They're getting tougher, but we pulled through. On a different note, I called today's meeting because—"

"I'm sorry, sir," Lucy interrupted. "Before we go on, I'd like to ask Mrs. Slade something."

Eyes turned to the junior, and then to Slade. "Me?" the homeroom teacher asked.

Lucy looked sternly at Slade. "Since I joined, I went along with the patrols without really understanding what was going on. Now I need to know. Have you been hiding something from us? You act like you don't know anything about the Dark Hour, but it's related to an incident fifty years ago in a place called Tatsumi Port Island, isn't it?"

"What accident?" asked Victor.

"There was an explosion in a school overseas, and a lot of people died. The school's gone now since its funding group went bankrupt. It must've been big news back then, and the school's been forgotten for years. You know about it, don't you, Mrs. Slade?"

Slade paused. She glanced down. "Yes," she replied.

"Luckily, none of the students were injured," said Lucy. "But a number of them went absent. Seems like more than a coincidence. I dug up some of the records, and found something interesting. The students who were absent all collapsed and had to be hospitalized. Sound familiar? Like everyone who ended up as Shadow victims?"

Slade remained silent.

Lucy stood up. "There has to be an explanation! You were one of the founding members of S.E.E.S., so you must know something!"

The homeroom teacher became downcast. "I wasn't trying to hide anything from you," said Slade. "It just never seemed relevant…"

"Olivia," said Pierce. "It's not your fault."

Lucy took a seat. Slade sighed. "Fine. The Shadows have many mysterious abilities. Some research indicates that they can even affect time and space. Shadows were the inspiration for generations of research and development. Fifty four years ago, one man pushed that boundary. He was the former leader of a corporation called the Kirijo Group, Kouetsu Kirijo. He wanted to harness the Shadows' power."

"How did he do it?" asked Keira.

"He assembled a team of scientists," said Slade, "and over several years collected a significant number of Shadows."

"You serious?" Victor exclaimed. "That's freaking crazy!"

"Fifty years ago," Slade continued, "During the final stages of the experiment, they lost control of the Shadows' power. Consequently, the nature of the world was altered."

"You mean—" said Lucy.

"They are the reason the Dark Hour exists. By their account, the mass of Shadows they collected split into sever large ones that then dispersed. These are the Shadows that we've been encountering on nights when the moon is full."

"Is that why they've appeared in different places?" asked Keira.

"Wait a minute," said Lucy. "If what you said is true, then why are we being swarmed by Shadows?" A moment of realization occurred to her. "Wait a minute. Those things multiplied and swarmed the rest of the world?"

Slade paused. "Yes," she replied.

"Then, the students who were hospitalized…"

"I'm afraid it's just as you're thinking. Tatsumi Port Island became a quarantine zone when too many Shadow victims started appearing. The Kirijo Group had an influence there, but they went bankrupt a year after the Shadows grew too rampant."

"The Colossian government was only made aware of the threat ten years ago," said Pierce. "No conventional solutions would suffice in keeping the Shadows at bay. Almost everyone is locked in stasis during the Dark Hour. They commissioned us to form a special task force to defend the city."

Lucy's eyebrows crossed. "Does that mean all we've been doing is cleaning up some company's mess? You lied to us?"

Slade remained silent.

Lucy turned to Leon. "You knew too, didn't you, Leon? They've just been using us! Or do you choose to look away?"

"That's not true," Leon replied with a stern look.

"Think what you would like to," said Slade. "It was my decision not to share that information. I never intended to deceive you. The truth is that only we, with our Personas, can defend Colossus." Slade looked down, "Some of us were never given a choice."

"Slade," said Leon. "Don't."

"Miss Paramour," said Pierce, "the Kirijo Group is to blame. They lost everything for what they did. None of us deserve the burden that was thrust upon us."

"But…" Lucy started to say.

"It's been fifty years since that incident," Pierce interrupted. "No one knows why those special Shadows suddenly came back. At least we can find and destroy them. Do you realize what this means?" Everyone around the table looked at the captain. "What if I told you that those twelve Shadows are the cause of everything?"

Leon sat forward. "Then, if we defeat them all," he said, "the Dark Hour will disappear?"

Pierce smiled. "That's what I was going to tell you earlier. That's good news, isn't it?"

"Really?" asked Keira.

Pierce nodded. "There's evidence to support it. I even have a former member of the Kirijo Group to back up that theory. We can solve this problem once and for all."

A unanimous look of wary relief was shared among the team. "What's done is done," Pierce continued. "We must fight to protect the people. The Shadows are gaining strength. Although we can't bring up this issue on a international level, we have to take heart that other countries are taking the same defensive measures we are. We can't stop now."

The team looked around to see if all was understood. The juniors exchanged glances, and then looked away. Keira, Pierce, and Slade exchanged questions through gazes. Leon remained silent.

* * *

**Cross-Transit Station, back Alley: 1:15 PM**

Today was Saturday. Ellie was sitting by herself in the delinquents' usual hangout place. She sat on an upturned oil drum sitting against the side of a brick wall. It was a comfortable place with a good view over the area. The one sitting here could see a shank coming three meters away. That kind of foresight was always wanted.

Usually, she had to wrestle for the spot she was sitting in. Apparently, there was an incident involving a shooting in this area. The body was recovered an hour after midnight. Since then, the delinquent crowd dispersed to another location. Ellie had the back alley all to herself.

A pair of footsteps came from around the corner. It was Leon dressed in a CM Academy summer uniform. Ellie pretended not to notice him.

"Nothing to do as usual, huh?" he said.

Ellie glanced up and then back down. "Why are you here?" she huffed. "Don't try to rope me into your gig again."

"I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"Whatever."

Leon sat down on a nearby curb. He cleared his throat. "We've known each other for a long time. It's been almost fourteen years since we met at the orphanage. You, me, and Harley. We used to run around here until the sun went down. We had fun, right?"

The redheaded girl leaned back against the wall. "Yeah, so?"

"Well, what happened to the good old days? We could re-live them like we used to. I remember we always had fun here. You're too serious, so lighten up."

Ellie gave a discriminating glare. "You're not getting sentimental here, are you?"

"No, but what if I am?" Leon teased.

"It's disgusting."

"You're disgusting."

"Don't make me hit you."

Leon chuckled. "Glad to see you're feeling better."

Ellie scoffed. "If you want to get all sappy, then do it with your new friends."

Leon stood back up. "I'm just trying to lighten the mood," he said.

"You never monologue about the past," Ellie scoffed. "Usually, you just charge ahead like a damn fool. Obviously, there's something on your mind."

Leon nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I've been thinking lately, but that's not the point. We finally know how to get rid of the Dark Hour."

Under her cold exterior, Ellie's interest piqued. "Really?"

Leon nodded. "To be honest, all I've thought about was getting stronger. But a few nights ago, an underclassman made me question my reason to fight."

"To be honest, you can't think much for yourself. Who on earth could make you reconsider something?"

Leon paced around. "He's a junior who's a Persona-user. Thing is that he didn't need to face his Shadow, and he still awakened his Persona. Now he's one of the best members on the team."

The redheaded girl took a moment to let that sink in. "Whatever," Ellie mused. "But I don't think you're here to chat. I think you're here to make yourself feel better. If you've got a problem with facing your demons, just quit while you're ahead. Like me."

Leon stopped pacing. "I can't believe I'm the one getting lectured here."

Ellie remained silent.

Leon gave her another look. "Well, see you around." The senior walked away.

Ellie watched him go. "You haven't changed at all."

* * *

**Cm Academy West Side: Meanwhile**

Keira was in her room. All of her clothes were neatly filed and folded away into her wardrobe. The floor was clear with a single carpet. A small table sat on it with her laptop ready for use. Keira was sitting on her cot when someone knocked.

"Yes?" Keira asked.

"Is this a good time?" said a familiar voice.

"Mrs. Slade," she said. "Oh, please come in."

Slade entered. She had her hair slightly undone so that it rested comfortably on her left shoulder. The homeroom teacher went into a room fragranced with the smell of buttermilk and honey. She looked more than pleased when she entered. Slade took a seat next to her student.

"Not only do you excel at providing support during battle," said Slade, "but also at gaining Intel."

Keira became sheepish. "I'm sorry for doing that without permission."

"You're excused," Slade replied with a smile. "But I do have a special favor to ask of you. I want you to find out as much as you can about that incident fifty years ago."

Keira gave a quizzical look. "Oh, I doubt I could find much online."

"That's why I want you to access the Kirijo Group's database."

The senior's eyes widened. "You mean hack into their system? I don't know if the server is still online. Even then, that's illegal."

Slade reached into her pocket and produced a slip of paper. "The Kirijo Group went bankrupt, but their files are active and kept under heavy surveillance. I'll give you an ID and password from an old friend of mine. I'll even take the fall if you are caught. Tell me what you can."

Keira looked at the paper cautiously. She considered the gravity of her teacher's request.

"Still," said the homeroom teacher, "I'll understand if you refuse."

Keira nodded. "I'll see what I can do."

"Are you sure? I'll appreciate it."

Slade stepped up and started to walk out of the room. She paused and thought about another question. She turned back to Keira.

"Keira, do you regret anything?" she asked. "I did drag you into our team hastily. Then there was the whole Shadow business you were dragged into. Surely, you have some sentiments…"

Keira shook her head. "Not really. My father has always been obsessed with running Xigtech that he often forgets how to act like a parent. He tries to pamper me when he can, but he's often quite rough. It's really sad. Here, I feel important, and I can help you and the others. Not to mention that I have good friends to help me out. So why should I be angry?"

Slade smiled. "You're right. No one can take your place."

* * *

Lucy was in her own room and sitting on her cot.

To her embarrassment, her room was messy in every fashion possible. An assortment of laundry was mixed with washed clothes on her floor. An old coffee stain darkened the doorway where she once spilled her drink early in the year.

If anyone asked, she would have said that a ferret barged into her room. However, animal control policies implemented on the campus forbade any animals from entering. To make matters worse, she knew that a camera was installed in the corner of the room. Slade could see how messy the chambers were with two clicks of her mouse. That excuse was off the table.

Lucy sighed. "Am I stupid to believe in things like trust?" she muttered. The junior recalled her Shadow's words. Her skin cringed at the thought of the monster being right.

Lucy reached for her pocket and produced a small dog tag. It was her brother's belonging. The dog tag was a present from their parents on his fourteenth birthday. When he was fifteen and she was six, he told her the story of how he got it.

"Mom said I'd be a great soldier," he said then. "So she got me this as a sort of medal."

"A medal?" Lucy asked. "For what?"

Lucy's brother donned a triumphant look. For a fifteen year old, the expression was hard to pull off. "For bravery in the face of danger," he said. "Also for putting up with my feral sister."

Lucy was impressed, although she had no idea what "feral" meant. One year later, he was diagnosed with Stigma. Lucy feared for her brother's future. He always seemed to be in agony every time their family came to visit him. Not long after being admitted, he died from the pain. After the body given a proper funeral, the dog tag was all that remained of him. Lucy's parents never mentioned him in the household ever again.

"Lanus…" said Lucy. She donned a stern look and put the dog tag back into her pocket. "I can't lose hope…for his sake."

* * *

**Gaza District: meanwhile**

The Gaza District was a local shopping area adjacent to the Cross-Transit Station. It was a two story complex with a stairway leading to a trolley and a restaurant plaza below. Among the restaurants was the entrance to an indoor theater. By this time, the latest showing of a recent flick just finished.

Victor had made a habit of loitering around here for the past week. He just snuck into the theater, caught the last few minutes of the flick and then left before the valet could catch him. Now the student was sitting on a planter across from the entrance of the building. He mused to himself the events that just transpired over the past few days.

"The Dark Hour will be gone," he muttered. He scoffed to himself. "That's good. But why am I mad?"

A handful of students exited the theater. "Gosh it's hot," said the first student, "even for July."

"Seriously," said the second student. "But at least we're seniors now. We won't be wearing these stupid uniforms next year."

"Yeah, I've had enough marching. I just wanna get accepted to college and start having some fun."

"That's _if _you get accepted."

They walked away soon after. Victor never drew their attention, but he fumed to himself some more.

"_I'm _the reason," he said. "Killing Shadows is all I'm good for. I'd be worthless otherwise. 'Our duty?' Total BS. Conan gets the glory all the time." Victor sighed and kicked the ground with the heel of his shoe. "Nothing I do is good enough."


	19. Chapter 19: Summer Love

_**Hey there, reader!**_

Fun fact: these chapters are written five weeks in advance for quality control.

It's true! I write these chapters weeks before they're released so I can overview their quality. I compare it to reviewing a book before publishing it: you want to make sure your work is as good as it can be before being put in a test run.

With that out of the way, I've been meaning to ask about something:

Who should get prime time for the chapters, and why? Because I'm open for suggestions about how to further make my work more interesting.

Enjoy the chapter!

A brief thank you to _RubyMoonz, DdotChou, MoldyJellyBean, ShadowDragoon32, Shiro No Kishidan, Pokepia's Haunt, and kyoto knight.  
_

_**Chapter 19**_

_**Summer Love**_

**CM Academy West Side, Conan's room: The Dark Hour**

"It's good to see you again," said a familiar voice.

Conan woke with a jolt. He knew that voice from anywhere. He glanced about and saw Pharos, the boy in striped clothes.

"You mind?" said Conan. "I'm trying to get some shut-eye here."

The boy in striped clothes smirked. "How long has it been since we first met?" asked Pharos. "Do you like life as a Persona-user?"

Conan was wary to answer, but he decided to play along. "Something's missing," he answered.

"I wonder what?" Pharos mused. "I hope you find it soon."

The student remembered his conversation with Elizabeth. If she was right, Pharos was the reason that he had a Persona in the first place. The question was why he did it.

"It's your damn fault I'm in this mess," said Conan. "Why did you give me the contract?"

Pharos took a moment to think. "I don't know. I just had it one day and decided to let you sign it."

Conan dropped his head onto his pillow. "Perfect," he muttered.

The boy in striped clothes paced about in thought. "I remembered something else about the coming of the end," said Pharos. "It was about something that took place many years ago. Fifty years, if I remember correctly. Or was it eleven? Hey, didn't your parents pass away eleven years ago?"

"None of your business," said Conan.

The boy in striped clothes gave a look of disappointment. "You're no fun."

"I bet you'd be crabby if somebody barged into your room at midnight."

Pharos laughed. "You should have been a comedian." The boy disappeared and reappeared at the foot of Conan's cot. "A Persona is like a mirror. Which means a Persona-user can never escape from his true self. Have you forgotten about the Black Ace?"

Just as Pharos mentioned him, the Black Ace's roar rumbled in the Sea of Conan's Soul. Conan's ears roared as blood pulsed through them. Deep in his heart, his true Persona was inside fighting his chains. He was begging to be released. That couldn't happen until Conan was strong enough to keep him under control.

"I could be wrong, but the Black Ace is a manifestation of your true desires," said Pharos. "I would be getting less sleep if I ever saw what my psyche was in physical form."

"You don't know me," said Conan. "If anything, _you're _the reason I've been getting less sleep."

The boy in striped clothes shrugged off that statement. "Personally, I think your true self is scary," said Pharos. "He attacked your friend's Shadow without hesitation. He might have gone after you if he wasn't restrained. No matter what you do, he always thirsts for blood. Why is that?"

Conan shook his head. "You trying to say something about me?"

"Yes. Why would your true self be a figure of malice? No man is born a savage beast. Something must have happened to make your true Persona like so."

The junior meditated on that thought. "Maybe the Stigma," he said. "I always get upset whenever somebody brings that up."

The boy in striped clothes nodded. "I suppose that would be part of the cause." Pharos noticed Conan's struggle to keep the Black Ace sedated. "In any case, I will stay with you. We're friends after all."

With that last note, Pharos disappeared.

* * *

**CM Academy West side, lobby: 6:00 PM**

It was Monday. Semester Finals were tomorrow.

Throughout the day, almost every student was seen performing a pre-testing ritual to help them relieve anxiety. Some loitered around town looking for things to do. Others visited the library more often to cram more material. The overwhelming majority of CM Academy students were secretly panicking at the thought of the testing. At the very least, the few that were studying regularly were not feeling the dread.

Every teacher took the liberty to utilize study sessions before the finals came. From the first period to the last, every teacher issued review activities to help their students be better prepared for tomorrow. Mrs. Slade used a program that tested every student's memories through a game show. Each student would compete to answer as many questions as they could by tapping their answers on their ComDesks. Although the intent was pure, the game never took off. None of S.E.E.S. members in the room did well.

After a full day of review sessions, the whole team found itself back in West side. Everyone gathered in the lobby because of its wide space and open air. No one clustered for conversation. Slade's revelation killed the mood for any conversations in the near future.

Lucy and Slade were sitting apart. Neither would look at each other. Keira sat alone on a personal sofa. Victor, Conan, and Leon were sitting together. For the first few minutes, no one dared break the silence. The team was here, but they had no reason to speak.

"You know," said Keira, "it's almost summer vacation. Does anyone have plans?"

Victor sighed. His voice seemed to be magnified tenfold with everyone else quiet. "I wish I could go to the beach," he said. "Hot sand, cool breeze, bikinis. Somewhere in the south, where the water is crystal clear! But we have exams to worry about." Victor groaned.

"You'll be fine," said Lucy. "Still, I'd love to go somewhere with beautiful beaches."

Someone entered the lobby. It was Pierce. "Well, it's not paradise," he said, "but how about Asterisk Island?"

All eyes turned to him. "What?" asked Conan.

"Pierce," said Slade. "I didn't realize you were here."

"I thought I'd drop by and give you my schedule for next week," said Pierce. "Olivia, Mr. Ikutsuki will be vacationing in Asterisk Island during the break."

"He will?" Slade repeated the thought to herself.

"Hey," said Conan. "What's Asterisk Island?"

"Ah, Mr. Walker," said Pierce, "I'd almost forgotten that you moved in from abroad. Asterisk Island is a place off the coast of North Port Bay. Just sail west and we enter a small island. It was once allocated for a federal facility, but construction was halted with lack of funding. Now it's a seaside tourist attraction. Think of it as a private vacation island."

"Sweet," said Conan.

Pierce looked at everyone present. "You'll all have some time off after exams, right? Why don't we go and pay him a surprise visit?"

Victor's mood did a complete reversal. "Seriously?" he exclaimed. "Hot babes, here we come!"

Lucy sighed. "Men," she muttered.

"How about it, Olivia?" asked Pierce.

"Mr. Ikutsuki is a busy man," said Slade. "I don't want to ruin his vacation."

Pierce chuckled. "Don't worry. He's an accepting man. He won't mind if fellow branch members came to visit him. You've all done a great job with your patrols since April of this year. You deserve to relax for a while. We already know when the next full moon Shadow will come."

"But what about the normal Shadows?" asked Lucy.

"I've done a consensus. Apparently, the number of random Shadow attacks has decreased tremendously in comparison to previous months. We're seeing an overall lapse in Shadow activity. I'll bet that we can afford another week of relaxation."

Slade gave a meek grin. "I guess everyone needs a break now and then."

Victor cheered.

"The beach," Leon mused. "I should try out something I've been meaning to do for a while."

"Dude!" said Victor, "I'm so ready for this!"

"I still need to buy a swim suit," said Keira.

"Hey, don't worry. I've got an extra pair you can borrow."

"Nice try, Victor," said Leon.

"Are you going to swim, Pierce?" asked Keira.

Pierce laughed. "I'm afraid I—"

A wave of chatter filled the lobby. Everyone suddenly became excited about the trip. Silently, Slade stood up and walked away. Lucy took the liberty to follow her.

"Mrs. Slade, ma'am!" said Lucy.

They stopped in front of the stairwell leading upstairs. Slade kept her back turned.

"Sorry about the other day. I got a little carried away, ma'am."

Slade turned around. "Don't worry about it. You only wanted to know the truth. I suppose it's only logical that we go to Asterisk Island. Pierce said the guilty party was all dead, but there is one witness who survived."

"There is?"

"Shuji Ikutsuki, a former member of the Kirijo Group."

With that last note, Slade left her student and went upstairs.

* * *

**CM Academy Main campus, Homeroom: 2:35 PM**

The dreaded day came: Semester Finals.

None of the non-studious students felt prepared. Many of the juniors secretly groaned as they entered the school on Tuesday. None of the ladies from S.E.E.S. said anything prior to taking the tests. Victor and Conan seemed the least confident in their abilities. Leon donned a façade of confidence, so no one could tell if he was prepared or not.

Much like last time, every class of every grade hacked away at the test questions set before them. Semester Finals stretched for four consecutive days, and for each session, one hundred and sixty problems were given for every class of every period. By the end of the day, each student will have answered a grand total of three hundred and twenty questions by tapping a screen of glass multiple times.

At the very least, there was the thought of going on vacation when this ordeal was over. Victor seemed the most energized by the thought of going overseas for his summer vacation. Lucy hid any emotion she felt during the tests. Given that the seniors were in a different testing room, there was no way to tell what Keira or Leon was thinking without asking them after school. As for Conan, he was feeling bubbly.

On Friday, the last day of testing, Victor caught up with Conan just as they were entering the school.

"Thank God today's the last day of finals," he said.

"Yeah," Conan replied. He felt tired as well.

"Dude, I can't wait to let off some steam. Don't you just love summer?"

"Yeah."

The next few couple of sessions, which tested their classes of periods three and six, seemed to pass by like a fleeting dream. Thinking about taking a trip to Asterisk Island was intoxicating enough. Now that they were almost leaving, the work seemed to do itself.

Once all the testing was over, and everyone removed their flash drives from their ComDesks, a wave of relief came over every class in the school. The last bell of the day rang, and everyone breathed easy. Lucy, Victor, and Conan clustered back together like old times.

"Yes!" said Victor. "The dark days of testing are finally over. The sun is shinin' bright!"

"So," said Lucy, "how'd you do?"

"Hey," said Victor. "I aced P.E.!"

"Well, that answers the question."

"That's Victor for you," Conan remarked.

Victor scoffed. "A real man doesn't dwell on the past. I'm thinking ahead to Asterisk Island!"

"Oh yeah," said Lucy. "Are you excited, Conan?"

"Yup," said Conan. "How 'bout you?"

"Me?" Lucy looked slightly bummed. "Not really. I guess I should be more enthusiastic. Hey, I'm free today. Do you all wanna do something?"

"Sounds good!" said Victor. "Where we goin'? If you need to buy a swimsuit, I'll be happy to help!"

"As if," Lucy groaned. "I'm going to grab my stuff. Oh, I'll invite Keira and Leon too." She left soon after.

When Lucy was well out of audible range, Victor tapped Conan's shoulder. "Hey," he said. "Sorry about blowing you off the past couple days. I know I've been kind of a jerk lately, but we're still friends, right?"

"Huh?" asked Conan. "Where'd that come from?"

Victor blinked. "Dude, you never noticed? You're definitely one of a kind."

Conan replied with a smirk. "Just messing around."

Victor got up from his seat. "Anyway, that's all history. Let's get going."

The group met up just outside of campus. Keira and Leon joined them just as they were leaving the entrance.

"Summer vacation!" Victor cheered again. "What should I do now?"

Keira seemed just as enthusiastic, if not equally as carefree. "Slow down," she said. "I'm sure you'll think of something."

"Hell yeah, I will! Are you as psyched as I am, Leon?"

Leon smirked. "Maybe. I've been pretty busy lately, so I'm more than ready for this trip."

"We haven't talked much, huh, Leon?"asked Lucy. "What have you been up to during the daytime?"

A variety of stray glances started looking in their direction. The famed Keira Kingsley and Leon Marksmith were seen with a trio of juniors just outside of the building. The members of S.E.E.S. realized this and started to walk slowly towards the exit.

"I'm part of the Young Legionary Club," said Leon. "It's full of people that plan on entering the Colossian Legions when they graduate from CM Academy."

"Are you an army man?" asked Lucy. "You don't seem like the type."

"Not the army, the Legions," said Leon. "To answer your question, I just want to protect the people."

"Sure," said Victor. "What do you do?"

"We do basic drills and procedures that people in the real Legions do. Some drills aren't done in the club. In the real Legions, we'd practice screaming coherently every minute of the day. Nobody does that here because we'd make too much noise. We still do physical drills like push-ups and 5-K runs."

"Wow," said Keira. "So you participate in club activities every day?"

"Pretty much," said Leon. "With the extra exercise, I can keep my stamina up for our patrols."

"How long have you been keeping up with the training?" asked Lucy.

"When I was in grade school," said Leon. "I've been part of the team for almost ten years."

By now, the group entered the border of the campus. The stray eyes from before were still watching them.

"Thanks for sharing," said Keira. "Um, we should probably get going."

* * *

**Escapade Mall: 3:05 PM**

Everyone clustered in Escapade Mall. Nearly everyone was familiar with the area. Keira was the most amazed by what she saw.

"This place is huge!" she said.

"Oh, yeah," said Victor. "Do you get to go out much?"

"Nope. I haven't been out like this for a long time. So where do we go first?"

Lucy looked around. "Keira, I think you should come with me. You said you needed a swimsuit, right? I can help you get one. You brought cash, right?"

"Yes," Keira replied. "20,000 Crowns to be exact."

"You probably shouldn't say how much money you have out loud," said Leon. "Stuff like that invites thugs to bum rush you."

Keira shivered at the thought. "Good point. Then I don't have any Crowns on me."

"Lying after saying how much money you have doesn't help either," said Victor.

Keira became sheepish.

"It's alright," said Leon. "In any case, I think you should go with Lucy."

"Can I come?" asked Victor.

"In your dreams," said Lucy. She took Keira's hand. "We'll be going now." The two girls then left.

Victor turned to the remaining classmates. "So," he said, "where do we wanna go first?"

"Rude, much?" Leon shook his head. "You really are unbelievable."

"Sheesh." Victor turned to the third member of their group. "Where do you think we should go, Conan?"

"A clothing store," said Conan. "I'll need to buy a new pair of trunks."

"Me too," said Leon.

"Alright!" said Victor. "Let's go!"

The boys made their way to a store called BBV. The store itself was labeled with the three big letters in neon blue lights. Whatever the initials stood for, nobody knew. What the boys did know was that it sold accessories and clothing. They entered and browsed through the racks for anything fitting for the season.

"How's this?" asked Victor. He held up a pair of red trunks. The waistline was tremendously wider than his. "Do you think it'll fit?"

"Only when it's not wet," said Leon.

"Why? Cold water makes it shrink, right?"

"Not if it slips off," said Conan.

Victor cringed. "Maybe a smaller size. Hey, what kind of swimsuit should I get?"

"Don't ask me for fashion advice," said Leon.

"Loincloth," said Conan.

Victor laughed. "Ha, a real man's swimsuit. In that case, you should wear it."

Conan picked up a pair of black shorts from the rack he was browsing. "How's this?" he asked.

Leon took a look. "Blue would look better on you."

Victor gave a sly look at Leon. "So you _do _have a sense of fashion."

"Like you have the right to tell me I don't," the senior replied.

The boys did more browsing. By the end of their trip, they had what they were looking for. Conan picked out a sleeveless rash guard shirt and a pair of blue swimming trunks. Victor had a smaller pair of red shorts hanging from his left forearm. Leon had his item folded tightly so no one would see it. They all paid for their merchandise and left the store as a group. Lucy and Keira were waiting outside.

"About time you guys showed up," said Lucy. She held a shopping bag for her and Keira.

"So?" asked Victor. "You ladies ready for the trip?"

Keira flustered. "Maybe not just yet," she replied.

Leon tapped Victor's shoulder. "Save it for tomorrow," he said. "We've got a long trip there."

Although the day was still early, Victor was looking more and more energized. "Asterisk Island, here we come! Then one week of school 'till summer break!"

Lucy sighed. "Aren't you getting a little carried away?" she asked. "The trip is only a few days, and we'll still have to fight Shadows. We can't afford to stop training."

"I know, I know!" said Victor. "But I'm so pumped, no one can stop me! Anyway, tomorrow, I'm gonna start packing. If Slade wants a last minute patrol tonight, I'll be ready."

Keira and Leon exchanged glances. They silently laughed at Victor's zeal. Conan couldn't help but share the amusement.

* * *

**Downtown Colossus: the Dark Hour**

Victor was right. There was a last minute patrol tonight.

Keira detected a significant cluster of Shadows downtown. Slade assembled S.E.E.S. to deal with the situation. Lucy, Leon, Victor, and Conan were all gathered to deal with the situation. Since the field team was short on members, Slade had Keira stay in the dorms for her safety.

"You four can handle yourselves," said Slade. "Besides, I want to see what Lucy can do."

Everyone came equipped into the Dark Hour. Lucy was issued a new revolver to replace her lost one. Leon had a shotgun and ammo belt ready. Victor and Conan had their melee weapons ready as well.

The group entered downtown where Keira said the Shadows were. To their surprise, it was merely a colony of the blob-like Shadows. This month, they all had masks with the symbol VI engraved into their foreheads.

"This should be easy," said Victor. "Let's get 'em."

_Calm down, Victor, _said Keria. _We still have the trip tomorrow._

"Hold on," said Leon. "I say Lucy gets a shot tonight. Lucy, you ready?"

Lucy clenched her revolver tighter. "Um, okay," she replied. She held out her hand. "I've never done this before."

"Just relax until you hear a voice in your head telling you what to do," said Victor.

Lucy glared at him.

"What? That's how I got Jester."

Leon stepped forward. "Can you remember your Persona's name? You should have heard something the night we took care of your Shadow."

Lucy lowered her eyes. "I don't really."

_Forgive me for interrupting, _said Keira, _but could I give some advice?_

"Go for it," said Conan.

_Lucy, try to remember what was going through your head when you accepted your other self. Make yourself remember how you felt, and recreate that feeling._

Lucy closed her eyes. "I'm getting nothing."

"Okay," said Victor. "Could I pitch in?"

"No," the group said in unison.

Victor held up his palms. "Just trying to be a team player here."

Leon waved for Lucy's attention. "Do you remember your Shadow's mask? It had the VI symbol on its forehead. That insignia corresponds with the Lovers arcana in the tarot deck. Do you know what that means?"

Lucy gave a look of disapproval. "I'm a cougar?"

Victor snickered. Conan scratched the back of his head and looked the other way. Through telepathy, Keira stifled a mix of a gasp and a laugh.

Lucy blushed. "So what?" she demanded.

"Just listen," said Leon. "Tap into your memories that make you remember what you care most about. Your alignment is closest to the Lovers arcana, which signifies harmony in relationships. That's what will awaken your Persona. Give it a go."

Lucy looked around. Aside from the Leon, she was uncomfortable with the thought that there were boys watching her being vulnerable. "Will it work?" she asked.

The senior gave a reassuring glance. Under his meek exterior, he was fully confident with what he said. "Trust me," said Leon.

The junior closed her eyes. She tapped into her memories for any thought that fit Leon's description of the Lover's Arcana. Lucy sifted around in her mind until she found what she was looking for. Just as Leon said, she heard a voice in her head. It was her Persona's voice. Lucy held up her hand. The glowing Persona card materialized above her palm.

"Vivian," she called. Lucy crushed the card, and her Persona appeared behind her.

A pale figure appeared behind the girl. It was a woman with skin as black as night and was wrapped almost entirely in white bandages. The Persona wore a sleeveless top, long arm sleeves, and a long gown streaming at her hips and below. She also wore a unique belt that propped up a fan-like object. The apparatus made it seem as though she had a personal throne installed into her dress. She had long white hair rising above its head completely unaffected by gravity. Every individual strand seemed to float like locks suspended in water.

"I am Vivian," she said, "the blade master."

Everyone stared at the Persona. Even Victor forgot his usual manner of joking and simply looked. The Persona looked like a severe burn victim with all her bandages wrapped around her, but in her own enchanting way, she was beautiful.

"Did she call herself the blade master?" asked Victor. "I don't see any blades on her."

"It's just metaphorical," said Conan.

Vivian rotated her wrists. Sharpened blades spun out like fans from her sleeves. In that instant, the Persona looked more than deadly.

"I forged the blade Excalibur," said the Persona, "the weapon that conquered one hundred kingdoms."

Victor's eyes widened. "I take back what I said," he whimpered.

Lucy smiled. "She's not that bad, actually," she said.

Vivian gave a triumphant smile under her bandages.

"You know what she can do?" asked Leon.

"I think I already know," said Lucy. "You use fire spells, right?"

"Agi and Media spells," said Vivian. "I also know Maragi."

"Let's try the last one." Lucy pointed to the cluster of Shadows below. "Maragi!"

Vivian brought her bladed hands and crossed them in front of her. Above the cluster of unaware Shadows below, a ring of fire formed over them. The pyre grew immensely in a second and became a maelstrom of flames. Everyone watched as the monsters below burned to a crisp. Once the fire died out, a ring of glass was left in their place.

"Wow," Lucy gasped. She suddenly felt tired and started to slump. Leon caught her and helped her up.

"An Agi-based Persona," Leon said. "Seems fitting for someone like you."

Lucy smiled back. "Thanks, I think."

Victor glanced to Conan, who looked back with curiosity. "Okay," said the former, "Keira, uh, do we have more Shadows?"

_Actually, that was it,_ said Keira._ Lucy just burned all the Shadows out there tonight._

Conan clapped. "Good job," he said.

Lucy flustered. She stood upright on her own and brushed a hair that fell in front of her face. "Don't mention it," she replied.

Victor blinked. "Oh," he said in disappointment. He looked down at his truncheon and scoffed. "Whatever, I'm in way too good of a mood to feel bad. We're going on vacation!"

Leon took a quick survey. The patch of glass on the pavement was noticeable, but negligible. No one would notice a slightly reflective circle in the pavement during the daytime. He rested the shotgun's stock on his shoulder and palm. The senior did his job right tonight.

* * *

**CM Academy West campus, Lobby: 8:55 AM**

Today was a Sunday, the last day before the group left for Asterisk Island. Just about everyone was done packing. Only Victor was left bundling his luggage in his room, so he was nowhere to be seen today. At least Conan assumed that what was he was doing. Victor could easily have been sleeping the entire morning off.

Conan stepped out into the lobby. He found Leon sitting in one of the lounge chairs munching on a freeze-dried bar. Conan got curious, so he approached the senior.

Leon noticed him. "Oh, hey," he said.

"What's that?" asked Conan.

The senior held up the bar. "Protein bar."

"How's it taste?"

Leon swallowed down his bite and showed the bar. "This is the original flavoring, the one with the least amount of tang added. Other brands try using sugar, honey, and all other kinds of stuff. Most taste like ass."

"Does this tie into your Young Legionary Club"

Leon nodded as he took another bite. "The real Legions issue protein pills, but these bars work just as well. Not to mention I just came back from a run."

"How far did you go?"

"From North port and back on foot."

Conan blinked. "That's twelve kilometers. How early did you need to get up?"

Leon looked at a clock installed near the ceiling. "I got up about five in the morning. I usually get up around six and take a run to the Escapade Mall and back. That leaves me a few minutes to shower and change."

Conan looked at the senior. Now that Leon mentioned it, he did look like he had a shower recently. His brown hair clung to his forehead and neck. Leon wore a sweatband that held his bangs over his eyes. He also changed into a red tee shirt and white shorts. Now that his forearms and forelegs were exposed, Leon revealed intricate channels of muscle rippling under his skin. The limbs themselves weren't that thick, but there wasn't an ounce of fat present. The strength stored in his body was packaged into a seemingly flimsy frame, so no one would have known better if he were wearing long sleeves.

"You're pretty ripped," said Conan.

"Thanks," Leon replied.

"How the hell did a Shadow get the jump on you in April?"

Leon shrugged. "It just got me with my pants down. That happens to everybody, even the best."

Conan thought about that. "Fair enough."

Leon finished the rest of the protein bar and crumpled the wrapper. He dumped it in a nearby trash bin and returned to his seat.

"Could you see yourself getting to where you are now through all the training?" said Conan.

Leon nodded. "Everything I'm doing today seems surreal now. I'd laugh at myself if I was younger."

"Aren't you still young?"

"I'm eighteen this year, and I'll be working in the armed services after CM Academy. I've got a lot to think until then."

Conan leaned in closer. "Are you scared?"

Leon nodded. "Maybe a little. But isn't everyone a little nervous about the future?"

"Yeah," Conan replied. "It's not that I think about it much."

A series of chimes came from the ceiling. Both boys looked to the nearby clock. The time was nine o'clock.

"I should go," he said. "Probably isn't a good idea to stick around here. I've been getting a number of suspicious letters from somebody at the dorm."

"What?" asked Conan. "What do they say?"

"They say stuff like, 'Meet me in the lobby,' or 'Come out after school.' They also come in pink envelopes with heart stickers plastered all over."

"Those sound like love letters."

Leon gave a blank expression. "Love what?"

Conan paused. "Love letters, messages sent from secret admirers. You're famous, remember?"

The senior blinked. "I have a fan base?"

Conan almost answered, but then he stopped himself. In that moment, he realized that Leon was completely oblivious to the amount of fame about him. He didn't know what kind of glory he could bask in. The senior had no hint of wanting to be a celebrity. Judging from his mannerisms, Leon never once considered reveling in his fame with other students. The guy was a Legionary at heart, which meant he had little to no desire for hoarding pride.

"Never mind," said Conan. "I doubt their reasons are important."

Leon nodded. He stood up. "I should go," he said. "I said I'd be somewhere today. Are you packed?"

Conan rose as well. "Yup," he said. "See you tomorrow."


	20. Chapter 20: Asterisk Island

_**Hey there, reader!**_

So I recently got addicted to mmorpgs, and they're time-consuming as heck

Thing is I'm a noob and I might not be cranking out these chapters as quickly as I could, but that might be because I have a lot to juggle around at home.

(School and stuff)

Enjoy the chapter!

A brief thank you to _RubyMoonz, DdotChou, MoldyJellyBean, ShadowDragoon32, Shiro No Kishidan, Pokepia's Haunt, and kyoto knight._

_**Chapter 20**_

_**Asterisk Island**_

**North Port, Open water: 9:35 AM**

Conan, Lucy, Victor, Leon, Slade, Keira, and Pierce were all on a ferry headed for Asterisk Island.

The heat was intense over the open water. As the sunlight streamed from above, the radiation reflected off of the water's surface and doubled the air temperature. A continuous stream of sea air blew in and controlled the intensity of heat, but the climate was hot nonetheless.

Everyone was dressed for the occasion: the boys had tropical shirts and baggy shorts and the girls had loose blouses and light skirts. Slade and Pierce were dressed more modestly with sport shirts and shorts. In any case, they were all ready for the weather.

The ferry they rode on was provided by Pierce himself. The captain called for a special request to meet Mr. Ikutsuki on Asterisk Island. Just like that, the Colossian government covertly funded for a ferry to carry the team to the island. Pierce only told the team when they loaded their luggage, boarded the craft, and sailed out into open water.

Asterisk Island came over the horizon after thirty minutes of sailing. Its beach side emerged from the water and a lush hill of trees followed closely behind. Victor was the first to see it. He ran up to the rail of the ferry and cheered. The team watched from behind. No one was feeling depressed, but they did not share his enthusiasm. Despite Victor being the only one cheering, everyone was feeling good that morning.

* * *

**Asterisk Island, Ikutsuki's Mansion: 9:48 AM**

The group stood in awe of what they saw.

Once they made berth on the island's dock, a small welcoming party came to take their luggage. Those that took their luggage were men in three piece butler suits. Those that personally welcomed them were women dressed in maid outfits.

"Welcome to Asterisk Island," they said in unison. "Mr. Ikutsuki has been expecting you."

The maids led the members of S.E.E.S. to a path into the heart of the island. After a five minute excursion, the group found itself in a polished mansion straight out of a millionaire's property. The walls were lined with perfect white paint and the ceiling was carved with ornate designs. Columns lined the halls and bordered the mansion.

A red carpet was stretched out for the visiting party. Scarlet fabric stretched from the entrance to the other end of the entrance chamber. Maids and servants all stood at attention along the walls.

"Amazing," said Keira.

"It's like we're in a celebrity reality TV show…" Victor muttered.

The welcoming party stepped forward. They all looked at Slade, who was standing at the front of the visiting group.

"Welcome, Milady," they said.

One maid looked at the rest of the group. "And you must be her students, correct?" she said. "Welcome to the Ikutsuki mansion. Please follow me."

"Whoa," said Lucy, "is this the right place?"

"Real life maids," Victor repeated. "Now I can die happy."

"I knew that this trip would be luxurious," said Keria, "but this definitely confirms it."

Luggage carriers, maids, and the visitors, walked forward. On the other end of the chamber, a pair of large ornate doors opened. When they did, an old man in a wheelchair came out. The man had long hair and a small goatee growing from his chin. At a time, his was brown, but had become white over the years. He wore a pair of spectacles. A servant pushed his wheelchair forward. Two men followed closely behind. Keira gasped at the sight of one of them.

The man in the wheelchair wore a wide smile as he rolled over to them. "Hello there," he said. "It's good to see you."

Slade stiffened up. Everyone behind her noticed her sudden change in attitude. She looked at the man, but said nothing.

"I must be going," the man in the wheelchair said. "I have something to attend to." His servant then wheeled him off quickly. They were out of the chamber and out through another door.

"Was that—?" Keira started to say.

"—Mr. Ikutsuki?" Lucy finished.

"—my father?" Keira continued.

Everyone looked behind at Ikutsuki and his followers leaving. Just as Keira said, her father was with their host. It was the same gruff man that visited Keira in the hospital back in May. What was he doing here?

"Dude," said Victor, "did you see his smile? You could see his pearly whites! He could bite our heads off with those things!"

"Get serious," said Leon.

Slade regained her composure and chuckled. "We won't be here long, but make yourselves at home."

Victor perked up. "Sweet!" he said. "This is gonna rock! Hey, wanna go to the beach? It's right there. Let's go!"

"Already?" asked Lucy. "I mean, sure, but let me get change first!"

Victor was already turned around and ready to run back out the entrance. "See ya there. I'm not gonna waste a single minute!" He took off shortly after.

Conan and Leon looked at each other. They shrugged in unison and walked with the rest of the group to their rooms.

* * *

**Asterisk Island, Beachside: 10:25 AM**

The boys were at the beach first.

They were all standing under an umbrella planted into the ground and dressed in their new swimwear. Victor wore the red shorts he picked out a few days prior with flip flops. The shorts were albeit too long, so they stretched two inches below his knees. His braid was undone and tied into a ponytail. A farmer's tan was laid bare over his torso. His chest, back, and shoulders were bleached white while his arms and face were tanned.

Conan was dressed more conservatively. He had a blue pair of swimming trunks tied around his waist. The trunks stretched to just above his knees, which allowed him comfortable mobility. Conan had a spandex rash guard that covered his torso and left his arms and shoulders bare. It was enough to hide his Stigma.

Leon was the most bold. He had a loose white tee shirt paired with tight trunks that stretched above mid-thigh. Solid muscle lined every square centimeter of the senior's body. Even with the shirt covering his torso, he looked ready to swim across the North Port bay. Leon's skin was almost uniform in shade, which made him look like a moving demigod statue. Save for a slightly red nose, his appearance lived up to his reputation.

Victor and Conan found themselves in awe of their upperclassman's physique. They avoided looking at him too long to be polite.

Victor gave a sigh of relief. "Got my sandals on," he said. "Givin' my feet a chance to breathe. Man, I love summer!"

Leon looked around and out into the water. Clear ocean water streamed in and around Asterisk Island as far as the eye could see. "There's nothing out there I can use as a marker. Too bad. I was hoping for a good swim."

Victor looked at him with disbelief. "You're kidding. We come all the way to the beach and you're gonna train?"

"Training at the beach is better than training in the city," said Conan.

Leon nodded. "Exactly. You got a better idea?"

Victor gave an annoyed look. "Damn right I do! It's summertime at the beach! I've got the perfect activity." He glanced over in the general direction of Ikutsuki's mansion. The other boys glanced as well.

Lucy walked out first. She had her hair flowing behind her like the train of a formal dress. The student had a golden bikini top, a pair of denim short shorts, and cork-soled sandals. Her skin glistened under the pure sunlight on the beach. Conan felt his heart skip a beat when he looked at her. Lucy gave a curious glance at the boys.

"What?" she asked.

"Say hello to contestant No. 1, Lucy Paramour!" said Victor. "As you can see, she has chosen a bold design—quite unexpected! She's traded in her usual uniform for a suit that screams youth and ferocity! It takes a lot of confidence to pull off a style like that!"

Lucy gave another discerning glance, but said nothing. Another pair of footsteps approached. This time, it was Keira. The star student had an aquamarine top that hung around her neck and stopped just before the bottom of her ribcage. Keira's skin seemed much more alluring than Lucy's was. Hers glowed with radiance rather than reflect it. She had a linen skirt to cover herself down to the upper thigh.

Under her green bob of hair, Keira blushed under the heat. "Is that parasol taken?" she asked.

Victor continued his commentary. "Next up is Contestant No. 2, Keira Kingsley!" he said. "Here we have the starlet that inspired the Kingsley Challenge throughout her high school career. Wow, Keira, I had no idea you were so…" Victor trailed off. "I mean, you should wear a swimsuit more often!"

Keira realized what the jokester meant and gasped. Keira's swimsuit didn't cover her back, which left her shoulders and spine completely exposed. The senior hid behind Lucy.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about!" Victor chuckled.

"Stop that creepy laugh, you perv!" said Lucy.

Victor stopped with the laughter, but his grin was still wide over his face. Another pair of footsteps came closer. "And here's our final contestant…"

Pierce stepped out. He had removed his inner shirt and only wore a khaki tee shirt with warm floral patterns all over it. He had a pair of casual shorts and a pair of water shoes on his feet. Without his usual turtleneck sweater, everyone could see every individual hair and muscle under his torso. He was still pretty buff, but age had removed the luster out of his skin. Now he looked like a lumberjack with a fully retracted hairline. The team was surprised by how much hair was on his chest and not the man's head.

The mood died. Victor choked.

"Were we having a little contest here, Mr. Finn?" Pierce asked. "I certainly don't remember signing up for it."

Victor's enthusiasm died. "No there's not," he said.

Pierce flexed an arm. Under the exposed skin, a hulking bicep stuck its massive head out. "But if this is a strength contest, I'd definitely win!"

"It's not!" Victor exclaimed and waved his hands. "No men allowed!"

Lucy and Keira laughed. Conan and Leon couldn't help but smirk behind their friend's back. There was some satisfaction in watching Victor gag on himself.

"Did I miss something?" asked another voice.

Slade entered the beachside. Everyone turned their heads toward her as soon as she appeared. The homeroom teacher had a white two piece bikini with a crimson plastic flower embroidered near the neck. The bottom had a sash that draped around Slade's hips and covered most of the upper thigh. Slade had her hair undone and resting on her left shoulder. To everyone's surprise, the hair was long enough to reach down to her bicep. In addition, Slade's skin was like porcelain, flawless and pristine. She was like a goddess straight out of an olden myth.

The homeroom teacher looked around. "What is it?" she asked.

"Wow," Keira gasped, "Mrs. Slade, you're gorgeous."

"Yeah, Mrs. Slade," Lucy added, "your skin is flawless! Did you already put on sunscreen?"

Slade's cheeks reddened. "N-no," the teacher replied sheepishly, "not yet."

The girls crowded around her and started to ask about what kind of product she used. Victor gathered Leon and Conan into a huddle.

"So," he said to them, "Which one's your type?"

Leon and Conan looked at Victor, to each other, and back to Victor. They gave their answers.

"Whoa, seriously?" said Victor in surprise.

Pierce nudged into the boys' circle. "Were we talking about something here?" he asked. "About girls?"

Victor eyeballed Pierce. "So? Were you gonna stop us?"

Pierce shook his head. "When in doubt, you could always go for the one with the largest—you know—" The captain put up his hands just in front of his chest. "'Assets.'"

Leon's eyes widened. "Wait, what?" he asked.

The jokester of the boys laughed. "Now we're talkin'!" said Victor. "So who's on your list then?"

Pierce took a quick glance at the ladies. "Mrs. Slade, but that's because I don't want to steal from the crib."

"Keira's my first pick then," said Victor proudly. "I'd say Lucy to be nice, but she's not listening. I can see Keira's got the best 'assets' out of them."

Leon shook his head. "Really?" he asked.

Lucy, Keira, and Slade dispersed to different areas on the beach. Pierce walked into the umbrella and started to make himself comfortable under its shade. Victor looked around at the sand and the water. He regained his enthusiasm.

"Man, this is great!" he chortled. "I'm in heaven! Let's go to the ocean! Charge!"

Victor went running into the water. Leon shrugged to himself and followed closely behind.

Conan started to run as well, but stopped. A familiar sensation came in the back of his mind. He had experienced this before in juvenile hall. It was the feeling of being watched like a hawk. Something was watching him.

He looked around. Only the underbrush and trees of Asterisk Island were behind him. Conan saw nothing.

"Woah, it's cold!" Victor hollered. He was already waist deep in seawater. He laughed.

Conan lost the uncomfortable feeling. Whatever was watching him disappeared. Ignoring his paranoia, he followed his friends.

* * *

**Ikutsuki's Mansion, Entrance hall: 5:30 PM**

After the group had their fun, everyone rendezvoused and went back to the mansion to wash off. Nearly the whole team ran off to get a luxury dinner being offered in the dining hall. The boys especially were the most ravenous.

Slade stayed behind after getting cleaned up. She had something to discuss with Mr. Ikutsuki. The homeroom teacher waited in the middle of the entrance hall with her arms crossed. Slade wore the same clothes she wore on the ferry to be decent indoors. She didn't bother to have her hair tied back up, so the hair still hung from her left shoulder.

The doors to the entrance opened. Ikutsuki was rolled out by his servant. Slade unfolded her arms. Ikutsuki gave his custom smile for his greeting.

"It's been a while," said Slade. "I'm glad that you're in good health."

"Please," said Ikutsuki, "the pleasure is mine. If there was ever a fan of surprise visits, it's me. I'm pleased to see our guests are from your dorm. After all, two's a crowd, and three's a party!"

"I see there was another guest, sir," said Slade.

"Ah, you must mean Mr. Kingsley. He wanted to pay me a visit about our investments in his industry. Had I known that his daughter was in your group, I would have made more eloquent arrangements. No matter. After all, life is better when you have surprises."

"It's good to see you in high spirits, sir."

"No need to be so formal, Olivia. We're on a first name basis now, right?"

"You've always been my teacher," said Slade. "It wouldn't feel right if I called you on a first name basis."

"We're both teachers here. I think we are obliged to be comfortable talking like this."

Slade looked down. "I'm sorry for bringing such a crowd."

Ikutsuki held up his palm. "No need to worry. I think you've done a good job training them. In any case, I heard you told them about the incident. Why wait so long?"

Slade shifted her weight between her feet. "I wasn't trying to hide it," she replied.

"The blame isn't yours. It's those who ran the project who paid the price."

Slade almost retorted, but Ikutsuki widened his smile. The curvature of his mouth seemed to be too long for his face to handle, but the notion had good intentions. Slade said nothing.

"'Two in harmony surpasses one in perfection,'" he said. "I learned that maxim from the Kirijo family. You must learn to trust in others, Olivia. Some tasks cannot be done alone, no matter how many sacrifices you make."

Slade took the words to heart. "Yes, sir," she said.

Ikutsuki leaned forward in his seat. "My servants tell me that you accessed the Kirijo Group's old database. You could have just asked me directly over the phone, instead of using this vacation as an excuse."

Slade stiffened. "I'm sorry," she said.

Ikutsuki snapped his fingers. His servant started to roll him forward slowly. "Bring your students here," he said. "All of them. Your team has done a fine job, but I believe they need to know what we do. I've made preparations to disclose everything. There's a girl named Paramour in your group, correct? To awaken her power, she must come as well."

The homeroom teacher was beside herself. "Mr. Ikutsuki?" she asked.

The servant had already rolled away. Ikutsuki gave his reassuring smile, but said no more.

* * *

**Ikutsuki's Mansion, living room: 6:35 PM**

The living room was even more astonishing than the entrance hall. An intricate carpet of foreign weaving layered the floor with swirls of flowers and bars. Three antique sofas bordered a polished oaken table in their center. A video projector was installed in the ceiling above the assorted furniture.

Every member of S.E.E.S. was present. Slade and Pierce shared a couch, Lucy and Keira did the same in another, and they boys occupied the remaining seats. Everyone had just finished dinner and arrived for the meeting. Ikutsuki was waiting for them when they arrived. When all were seated, the master dismissed his servant. Once the doors closed, Ikutsuki spoke.

"I understand that Mrs. Slade gave you the story," he said.

Everyone nodded. They were all eager to hear what Ikutsuki had to say.

"Well, it's true," he continued. "The now-disbanded Kirijo Group is to blame. I was once part of their corporation, but that's old news. The head of the group at the time of the incident wanted to create a machine from those monsters' power: a time machine."

"How is that possible?" asked Slade.

Mr. Ikutsuki continued. "Imagine if you could control the flow of time and eliminate events before they occur. You could shape the future to your liking, or become a god."

"Man," said Victor, "that's insane…"

Ikutsuki leaned back into his seat. "However, under that man's direction, the research began to stray from its original goal. In his later years, Koetsu Kirijo only had nihilism in his heart. Now that I think about it, his madness may have resulted from his struggle to break free from that darkness. It's only natural that you want to know the truth, and it's my duty to tell you."

"Tell us what, sir?" asked Conan.

"What I can tell you." Ikutsuki reached to the left of his wheelchair. A pocket installed to the side, and the man reached his hand inside. He produced a small remote and placed it on top of his lap.

"Forty years ago, there was an older generation of your team. They once ran under my command. All of their members were tasked to containing the Shadows in a massive tower we called Tartarus. Unfortunately, the team was attacked on a full moon by an exceptionally large Shadow. No one was strong enough to kill it, so the best they could do was keep it at bay. I'm sorry to say that this Shadow was one of many: twelve to be exact."

"Why couldn't they slay that Shadow?" asked Victor. "We did it just fine."

Ikutsuki shook his head. "I'm afraid we didn't have the sufficient manpower for slaying it. We only had three members available, and they were severely underpowered…"

A deep expression of grief filled Ikutsuki's eyes. The cheery demeanor he had faded under his dim expression. "No one on the team remains but me. The heiress of the Kirijo Group was the hardest loss for the company. The Colossian government has seen to it that I help however I can. That is why it is my duty to see to it that all of the twelve Shadows are slain."

"Ikutsuki helped me make the theory about the twelve Shadows," Pierce added. "That's how we know so much."

"Exactly," said the master. He pressed series of buttons on the remote on his lap. The room lights dimmed and the projector overhead glowed. A bright square, a movie screen, lit up a portion of the wall that everyone faced.

"What's this?" asked Leon.

"This is footage from your team's previous generation of members," said Ikutsuki. "It was taken shortly after a patrol that took a turn for the worse. You all should see it."

The screen shifted. An old-time countdown opened the footage shown. A concrete room was shown. There was a metal table in the center, two iron seats, and a reinforced door barely out of the shot. The doors opened and in came two figures. They wrestled with another person and put him in one of the chairs. The one being manhandled flailed about with a blur of speech and curses. He was shackled with handcuffs and left in the chair. Another person walked into the room and occupied the remaining seat. Only the imprisoned person's face was seen. The two figures left the room shortly after.

"Let me out!" shouted the prisoner. His face might have been handsome, but the emotion contorting it only made his image uglier.

Lucy gasped at the sound of that cry. The man on screen seemed like just another Shadow victim. To the people watching the footage, this person couldn't have been one of them. There was still a soul under his crazed eyes.

"One thing at a time," said the interrogator. It was a younger Slade. "Tell me why you're here."

"I don't know!" the prisoner retorted. He jerked his handcuffs. "I don't know anything!"

Slade pounded the table with her fist. The film seemed to rattle with the impact. "You liar!" she exclaimed. "Something went down, I saw it! Tell me why you're here!"

The prisoner took deep breaths. He was obviously in pain with breathing, but no aid was given to him. "All I remember is Arthur going berserk," he said between gasps of air. "I woke up with everyone wrestling me to the ground."

"I want to know what you're thinking."

The prisoner shook his head. "Arthur used me to roam around after the Dark Hour passed! He just tackled me out of nowhere, and that's when he used me! I was just gonna use him to take out that Shadow!"

"You didn't just kill the Shadow," said the Slade on screen. "You ate it. And then you went after Harley and Marcus. They're dead."

The prisoner shook his head violently. "Oh, God!" he said. Tears were streaming down his face. "No, no! They can't be dead! Tell me it's not my fault!"

"Not until we know what made Arthur do that," Slade continued. "He is another part of you, so you had to have done something to let him do what he did. Did you hear anything? Feel anything before you summoned him?"

The prisoner took sharp breaths. "I heard a voice," he said when he calmed down. "It sounded like somebody I knew, but I couldn't figure out who it was. It told me to attack that Shadow. That's when I summoned Arthur."

The members of S.E.E.S. suddenly realized who this person was. "Arthur's a Persona?" asked Keira.

"This is a member of S.E.E.S.," Conan added.

"Did he do as you said?" asked the Slade onscreen.

The prisoner nodded. "He just went feral. Black mist surrounded him, and a yellow glow came from his eyes. He tackled me, and that's when I passed out."

"Can you remember anything in the time you were unconscious?"

The prisoner sobbed. "I had short glimpses of their faces. They were so scared of me. I didn't know why. And then…then that voice…it told me the world was next. What we were doing would affect the entire world."

"The entire world?" asked Keira.

The prisoner continued his rant. "We gotta kill them all! The Magician, the Priestess, all of them! Leave none of them alive! They're out there! Just kill them before they get us!"

"I've heard enough," said the Slade onscreen. "Turn off that camera. We're done here."

Under the shroud of darkness, Lucy stood up. Her eyes were agape at the weeping man on screen. "Lanus," she muttered.

Everyone looked at the junior. "Who?" asked Keira.

Lucy remained silent. She could say little. The lights lit back up and the projector dimmed down. Ikutsuki still had the remote in his hands.

"His name was Lanus Paramour," the old man said. "He was one of the most promising members of S.E.E.S. at the time. His Persona was Arthur, the conqueror. He was touched by a Shadow shortly before this video was taken and gained visions from it. We have reason to believe that his visions were of important worth. I'm afraid the field leader of the time couldn't keep him under control. No offense, Pierce."

Pierce sat silently with his arms crossed. A grave look daunted his face. "It's behind me, Mr. Ikutsuki," he said.

The Slade present in the room sat silently as well. Conan caught a glimpse of her face. She seemed to feel just as Pierce was feeling.

"So that means," said Lucy, "my brother was part of this team? You made him a Persona-user and told him to kill Shadows? You made him die?"

At that moment, everyone realized that Lucy was speaking directly to Slade, not Pierce. The junior believed the blame was the teacher's alone.

"Lucy?" asked Leon.

Rage filled Lucy's eyes. Behind the troubled exterior was a girl hungering for some clarity. After all the things she had seen since April, she believed Slade should have told her everything she knew. How much was her teacher still not telling her?

"That's why you were hiding this? You felt sorry? He was going to die of Stigma and you knew it! Is that it?"

Slade kept her grim expression. "No, Miss Paramour, I—"

"I don't want your pity!" Lucy screamed. She immediately ran out of the living room and out the doors. Down the halls, the team heard the entrance doors open abruptly and slam closely behind. S.E.E.S. was left feeling uncomfortable in the room they sat in.

"Shouldn't someone go after her?" said Keira.

Slade looked at Conan. "Can you go?" she asked earnestly.

"We should leave her be," said Conan.

"Please…" Slade's expression became more solemn. She looked just as despairing as the prisoner onscreen a few short moments ago. The rest of the senior members of the team gave similar looks. Pierce looked at Conan expectantly. Leon had his palms on his knees and looked in the same direction as his superiors.

Conan ran after Lucy.

* * *

**Asterisk Island, Beachside: 6:45 PM**

Lucy was already at the edge of the water.

By then, the sun had set and the water became as black as the night sky above. A dark horizon stretched across the water and a small array of stars carpeted a patch of night sky. A half moon shone through a cluster of clouds floating in the atmosphere. Lucy stood barefoot on sand dyed indigo by the sky.

Lucy did her best to hold back every emotion she had, but all her anger was spilling every thought she had bottled up behind a façade. Without meaning to, she was watering at the corners of her eyes, but she didn't care. All she wanted to be was alone.

Lucy reached for the pocket of her shorts. She kept her brother's dog tag in there this whole time. As of late, she had made a habit of not leaving it behind. Lucy needed more time to think. People were giving too much information at the most inconvenient times. There was no end to the inconsistent circle of trust in their team.

"Hey!" said a voice from Ikutsuki's mansion. "Wait!"

Lucy never turned back to see who it was. She already knew it was Conan. She was surprised he came running after her. A shuffle of footsteps came from behind, but stopped a fair distance away. He was keeping some breathing room between him and her. That was good. At least he minded his manners.

"What's wrong?" Conan asked while panting heavily. There was concern in his voice.

The girl shook her head. "Remember how I told you how my brother died of Stigma?" she said slowly. She looked at Conan over her shoulder. "He contracted it while attending CM Academy. Nobody knew what he did at night, so there were all sorts of rumors. There was even a rumor that he was taking pills. Other people thought he got into gang activity and got himself killed."

Conan finally caught his breath. "I'm sorry."

Lucy turned back to face the black sea. "All this time," she continued, "I kept telling myself he never got into anything dangerous, and I believed he'd never get into trouble. Do you think his Stigma worsened when he got his Persona?"

Conan shook his head. "That can't be possible."

"Yeah, you might be right." Lucy held up the dog tag in her pocket. "The hospital handled the body. Our family was left with this dog tag. It was my brother's. He said he earned it for tolerating me. I think he loved it because it showed he wanted to protect me whenever he could. Seeing this only made me believe in him more."

"You had a good brother," Conan remarked.

Lucy stuffed the dog tag back into her pocket. "When I got my Persona, I thought it was fate. I figured that if I played along with Slade, I might find out what really happened to my brother. That's why I agreed to fight using Vivian. But, it turns out, all of that was for nothing."

"Come on," said Conan. "Cheer up."

A soft laugh echoed across the sand. "Ain't gonna happen," Lucy scoffed. "I tried so hard to fight my fear, and this is what I get. Maybe I'm jealous of Slade. She's got her act together juggling around her job and telling us what to do. Why can't she fail like everyone else?" Lucy paused. She laughed at her last statement. "I'm a horrible person, aren't I?"

"You're better than you think," said Conan.

An annoyed look came on Lucy's face. She turned to her classmate. "Well, you're just Mr. Perfect. Nothing ever fazes you. So what if you went to juvie? Just because you did time doesn't mean you're better than the rest of us! And you've got the nerve to try and tell me how to feel? You don't know anything!"

The two stood staring at each other. A slow rumble of water beat against the sand. Lucy looked down. She realized then that the two of them were barefoot. They had run off too quickly to care.

"I'm sorry," said Lucy. "My head's a mess. Juvie was rough, I get it. I shouldn't have said that."

Conan gave an accepting gesture. "None taken."

Lucy held her head as if she were having a migraine. "I don't know what to do anymore. I'm lost. What should I do?"

Her classmate stepped closer. "Believe what you need to believe," he said. "There's nothing wrong with that."

Lucy looked Conan in the eye. She wore a smirk on her face. "You really are strange guy. I'm sorry. You've lost your parents too. I'm alright now. I'm used to bottling up my stress. Anyways, thanks for listening." She turned and stepped closer to Conan. "Lemme guess, Slade asked you to bring me back, right?"

Conan shook his head. "I came because I wanted to."

Lucy giggled. "You're such a gentleman. Thanks."

Conan remained silent. He stepped forward and held his hands up. In one swift motion, he had his arms wrapped around her shoulders. The juniors could feel each other's hearts beating as their chests pressed together. Lucy was the most shocked, but she said nothing. They said nothing for a few minutes. Both their faces grew scarlet under the half moon light. The soft beating of the ocean filled the silence.

"Guys!" said a person in the distance. It was Victor.

Conan let go of Lucy. The two quickly pulled apart and stood one meter away from each other. Lucy wiped away the last of her moisture from her eyes. Conan remained stoic and hid his reddening cheeks. Victor ran in panting.

"Geez," he said. "What's taking you so long? Everybody's…" Victor sucked in breaths between every other word. "Waiting…It's almost…the Dark Hour, so you should get back."

Lucy's mind was pulled back to earth. "Oh yeah, that's right."

Victor looked at the two of them. "Did I miss something?"

"Nope," said Conan.

"I-I almost forgot," said Lucy, "It doesn't matter where you are when the Dark Hour comes…"

Victor rolled his eyes. "Well, duh. Remember what Ikutsuki said? Shadows went global!"

Lucy looked out to the ocean again. "I've been thinking lately," she said. "Once you awaken to the power of Persona, you remember everything that happens during the Dark Hour. It's like trading away your innocence. In exchange for your power, you can't escape what's in the darkness. So, no matter what, we've gotta fight our demons?"

Victor glanced at Conan, who shrugged back. "Yup," the jokester replied. "Now that that's settled, let's get back!"

The trio turned to Ikutsuki's mansion and started walking back. Conan felt the same feeling from earlier today. The same thing from before was watching him again. Conan looked around again. Under the cover of night, his stalker could be anywhere undetected. What was watching him?

Without further delay, Conan ran after his friends.


	21. Chapter 21: Operation Babe Hunt

_**Hey there, reader!**_

Have you noticed that there is no OC counterpart for Ken Amada or Koromaru?

Now that I mention it, you might be wondering, "Why don't you have the full cast? How will certain scenes happen without them? What are you planning next?"

I assure you, your curiosity (if it's present) is justified. In fact, I encourage you to be curious! I love having readers who are eager to see what's going to happen next!

By the way, this chapter is the last chapter to mirror its original reference in the official script. It's all original content from here!

Enjoy the chapter!

A brief thank you to _RubyMoonz, DdotChou, MoldyJellyBean, ShadowDragoon32, Shiro No Kishidan, Pokepia's Haunt, and kyoto knight._

_**Chapter 21**_

_**Operation Babe Hunt**_

**Asterisk Island, Forest: 10:35 AM**

The ladies were all still dressed for summer, but not for the beach. Slade recommended that they go on a hike today for more variety in their stay on Asterisk Island. They all wore their comfortable attire to enter further inland. Everyone was walking up a dirt path leading to a massive tree said to be at the heart of the island: the Asterisk Tree.

Keira took a deep breath of natural air. "The air is so fresh," she said. "I never thought a walk in the woods could be so fun. You can't do this in Colossus."

"Yeah," said Lucy. "Smog, right?"

The party walked further inland. The path they walked on became steeper as they ascended upon a hill. "Oh," Keira piped up, "so. Victor was acting like such a pervert yesterday, and I didn't know how to react. It's probably a good thing we came out here by ourselves."

Lucy remained silent. She was lost in thought.

"We could swing by and greet your father, Keira," said Slade.

Keira shook her head. "I don't think that's a good idea. He hates surprises. Besides, I think he has bigger things to do than to worry about us barging in."

A faint electronic beeper sounded. Slade reached into her pocket and produced a cell phone. She pressed the call button. "This is Slade speaking," she said.

"Olivia?" It was Pierce. "We have a problem." The sound of ruffling papers sounded on the other end of the line. "Mr. Ikutsuki said he wanted me to check up on something in a building near his mansion. When I got there, a machine that was considered inoperable suddenly left the facility on its own."

Lucy caught the last few words of the call. "A machine?" she asked.

"What kind of machine is it?" asked Keira.

"It's a combat vehicle," said Pierce. "An Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon to be precise."

Lucy's eyes widened. "A combat vehicle?" she asked. "You mean like a tank?"

"It might take some time for us all to assemble," said Slade.

"I see," said Pierce. "Well, regardless, I want you to handle this as soon as possible. I'm on my way there now."

"If the target cannot be captured, do we have permission to destroy it?"

Pierce laughed. "I doubt you'll be able to destroy it."

"Really?" asked Keira. "Then how are we supposed to stop it?"

"Just do your best," said Pierce. "I'll call you again."

Lucy whipped out her cell phone and tried speed dialing whoever she could. "Great," she said. "No one's answering."

"Don't worry about it," said Slade. "Let's go back and get our equipment. I'll have Keira's Persona scan the area. Although, this island is quite large…"

"Geez!" Lucy fumed. "Where could they be?"

* * *

**Asterisk Island, beach: meanwhile**

Conan, Victor, and Leon were back on the beach and in their swimwear.

Victor looked around expectantly. "What?" he asked aloud. "Are the girls not up yet? Man, what lazybones! The ocean's not gonna sit around and wait for us!"

"Good point," said Leon. "When the sun sets, the water temperature drops. That makes you tire out faster."

Victor gave a glance at the senior. "Is that what you're worried about?"

"A man's gotta have priorities," said Conan.

"That reminds me." Leon reached behind him and produced a slip of paper. "One of the maids gave me this as we were leaving."

A gleam appeared in Victor's eye. He swiped the letter. "No buts! I ain't letting any love letters from a lovely maid slip through my fingers!"

Leon stared with bewilderment. "How dumb can you get?"

The boys crowded around Victor, who held a handwritten note. "This says, 'We've gone to see the Asterisk Tree.'"

Leon looked closer at the note. "This looks like Keira's handwriting," he said.

"She's got nice handwriting," said Conan.

Victor threw down the note. "Aw man!" he groaned. "We're at an island resort in the middle of summer! Why don't they go to the beach? That's just not right!"

"Well, it is your fault," said Leon.

Victor's eyes widened. "Whaddya mean? I just wanted to lighten up the mood."

"I don't want to hear it," said Leon.

"If I were a girl," said Conan, "I'd rather go for a tree than you."

Victor wiped his disappointed look away. "Well, it doesn't matter anyway," he said. "If you're outta ammo, you pick it up on the battlefield! That's one of the most basic military tactics! We'll call this Operation Babe Hunt!"

"'Babe Hunt?'" Leon inquired. "You mean, like, pick up girls?"

"Yeah! Think of this as another Young Legionary Club exercise! Instead of running to checkpoint B, we're finding targets! With you on the squad, we're guaranteed to succeed!"

Leon looked uncomfortable. He turned to Conan. "What do you think about this?" he asked.

Conan suddenly recalled his upperclassman's ignorance to flirting. He remembered when he told Leon about possible secret admirers. The guy didn't know what a love letter was when he saw one. No wonder he was getting nervous.

"Think we could sit this one out?" asked Conan.

"Yeah," said Leon. "I'm not fond of doing this."

"Then what're we gonna do for the rest of the day?" Victor exclaimed. "Come on! It'll be fun!"

The senior sighed. "Then I'm appointing Conan as our leader," said Leon.

Victor scowled. "What? Why?"

"You said yourself this is an operation. And one more thing. Girls like guys with pretty faces and no emotions, right? In this case, he'd be perfect."

Conan and Victor gave Leon a discerning glance.

"That's total BS man!" said Victor.

"I do _not _look pretty," Conan added.

The group saw a cluster of girls across the sand. Leon took this moment to walk away and along the beach. Victor turned to Conan. "You better take this seriously," he said gravely. "Smile and act flirty. It's an important mission!"

Conan and Victor followed their senior to the girls. At this time, they saw that there were three of them tanning under a parasol. Victor stopped the group and stepped forward.

"Beep, beep, beep!" he muttered. His voice was low enough so that the girls couldn't hear him. "Target confirmed! Let's move in!"

"You sound like a dirty old man," said Leon.

"He learns from the best," Conan remarked.

Victor shrugged off the jokes. "This is my area of expertise, so listen up. First off, think of something to talk about, something they might be interested in. Ask them an easy question to get the ball rollin'. That's the golden rule. Somethin' like, 'Where're you from?' or 'Havin' fun?'"

"You stole those from every beach movie out there," said Leon. "They're corny as hell."

Victor squinted his eyes. "Says you. Pretty soon, you'll be tossin' questions and answers back and forth like you were playin' catch. I'll start things off, and you can join in later. Here we go."

The group moved closer to the one under the parasol. The girls never saw them coming.

"Hey ladies!" said Victor with a smile. "How y'all doin'?"

Conan and Leon remained silent. They wanted to see what Victor was getting into.

A sunbather in a green swimsuit glanced lazily in their direction. "None of your business," she said with a slur.

"Hey," said Victor, "no need to be shy. We don't bite."

Another sunbather in a yellow swimsuit also turned her attention to them. "Why should we tell you?"

Sweat was clustering on Victor's back."Come on, cut us some slack…We just wanna talk."

"I thought you were an expert," said Leon.

Victor twisted the end of his hair with his index finger. "I'm just getting warmed up," he whispered. He turned to the sunbathers. "So, ladies, are you in college?"

A third sunbather in an orange suit became irritated. "Are you all in high school?" she asked.

"Nope," said Conan. "Not us."

"Seriously?" said the sunbather in green. "You sure look like high school students from here."

Victor coughed. "S-Sorry, that's a lie."

"Oh really? High school kids vacationing here on Asterisk Island? That kind of ticks me off."

The senior stepped forward. "Well, we were invited to our friend's vacation home," said Leon. "Pretty nice, huh?"

"Good for you," said the sunbather in orange. "We, on the other hand, paid our way here with hard-earned money."

"Work hard and play hard," said Conan. "You deserve only the best."

"Don't tell me what to do," the sunbather in orange retorted.

A defeated expression daunted Victor's face. "I guess we're just lucky…" he said.

"Yeah," said the sunbather in yellow, "lucky you. What did you kids want anyway?"

"We came to rub sunscreen on you," said Conan.

Victor glared at Conan from the corner of his eye. Leon maintained a straight gaze while hiding his insecurity. The sunbathers looked at Conan with both surprise and curiosity.

"Where's your bottle?" asked the sunbather in green.

The boys patted down their swimwear. None of them had anything to offer. "Whoops," said Conan. "We thought you had some."

"Nope," said the sunbather in orange. "All out."

"Can't blame them for trying," said the sunbather in yellow. "Still wet behind the ears, though."

"Hey," said the sunbather in orange, "stop giving them pity!"

Victor held up his hand in desperation. "W-wait," he stuttered. "How can you blame us for wanting to talk to such beautiful women?"

The sunbather in yellow sighed. "Kids these days," she muttered.

"Yeah," said the sunbather in green. "Let's get outta here." In one moment, all the sunbathers left. The boys were left standing next an empty parasol.

"Some 'expertise' you had there," said Leon.

Victor became very cross. "Hey, I did my best!" he retorted. "What about you? You think you can do better? Come on, show us what you got."

Leon stepped back. "Why should I?"

"Well, you're supposed to be the mentor for us, right? And isn't it your job to show us how it's done?"

Leon took a sharp breath. "You got a point there. Fine, I'll give it a shot. I'm sure I'll do better than you. Can you give me a hand, Conan? I'll set the pace, of course."

Conan shrugged off the feeling of rejection. "Okay," he said.

The boys walked around the beach and found another group sitting under a parasol. There were two women. Both were reclined on towels laid out on the sand. One wore a black one piece while the other had a white bikini.

Victor rubbed his hands together. "Men, we've located a new target!" he chortled.

Leon remained silent. Victor noticed that his senior looked almost ready to turn tail and run away.

"What are you waiting for?" he asked. "Show us how it's done!"

"Just stay quiet," Leon retorted. He led his friends to the ladies under the parasol. The women noticed him first.

"Hey, Naomi," said the woman in black. "Are they staring at us?"

Naomi, the woman in white, noticed their presence as well. "Yeah," she replied. "I think so. Wow, Yuma, you can see from there?"

The senior gulped loudly. Sweat beaded his neck and shoulders. "Here goes," said Leon. "Hey. Sorry to bother you. I wanted to ask you all something."

The women stared blankly. "Yes?" asked Yuma.

"Um, are you here alone?"

Naomi giggled. "Are you hitting on us?"

Leon made an apologetic gesture with both his hands. "No, not at all. We just thought that if you're bored and wanna talk, we could get to know each other better."

Yuma and Naomi looked at each other. "Um, that's what it means to hit on someone," said Yuma. "Don't you know it's lame to hit on girls at the beach?"

"We were bored anyway," said Naomi, "so why don't we just play along? He's kinda cute."

"Naomi!" said Yuma.

Leon flustered, but stood his ground. He might have been an expert in Shadow slaying, but he was completely vulnerable to being rejected in public. Victor and Conan could see him dangerously close to hiding under a rock for the rest of the day.

"Hey," said Naomi, "how old do you think we are?"

Leon turned to Conan for an answer. Victor looked expectant to hear something good. Conan racked his brain for an answer. Even with his stoic expression, he was feeling almost as nervous as Leon was.

"Around seventeen?" he asked.

Yuma sat up abruptly. "What?" she demanded. "I do not look like jailbait!"

Naomi stopped Yuma. "It's okay," she said. "They were just trying to be nice. It's been a while since we graduated from high school."

Leon became slightly relieved. "Oh really?" he said. "That's too ba—"

"Dude!" Victor interrupted. "Don't you know that older women are better? They're like fine wines!"

"This is coming from the guy who's never had a drop of alcohol in his life," said Conan.

Naomi and Yuma looked very amused with their banter. "You're a pretty smooth talker for someone so young," said Yuma. "How old are you guys anyway?"

"We're in high school," said Victor triumphantly.

"I'll be graduating next year," said Leon.

"And I'll be stuck in another town in a few months," said Conan.

The women looked disappointed. "That's a bummer," said Naomi. "We're not astrologically compatible."

"There's a first time for everything," said Victor. He forced a nervous grin across his face.

"Look," said Yuma, "it isn't gonna happen, so just give it up. You don't even look like you're having fun talking to us."

"Not quite," said Conan. "We're enjoying it."

"You look stiff," said Naomi.

Conan forced a smile. "I like to be formal before getting friendly."

Yuma and Naomi looked at him. "You're a strange kid, you know that?" asked Naomi. "And what's with your hair? It looks like you have too much moose or something."

Conan tapped the top of his head. "It's combed like that," he replied meekly. "I've never used hair gel in my life."

"Really?" asked Yuma. "What kind of product do you use? That looks amazing for a guy. I've been dying to get hair that just stayed slicked back for hours."

Conan's confidence returned. "Well, I lather my head in cold water and apply a shampoo called L'Hospital's Elixir—"

"Dude!" said Victor. "Don't talk about stuff like that!"

"He was talking about a shampoo for men," said Leon.

"Naomi," said Yuma, "let's head back. They're waiting for us."

Victor's enthusiasm dimmed. "'They?' You have boyfriends?"

Naomi gave an apologetic glance. Most of her attention was on Leon. "Did we forget to mention that? We're having a barbeque at the villa. You can come if you want."

"Uh, no thanks," said Leon.

Yuma shrugged. "See you later." She and Naomi picked up their towels and left. Once they were out of earshot, the boys huddled back together.

"Leon!" Victor hissed. "What just happened? We looked like a bunch of idiots!"

Leon said nothing. He was too embarrassed to do so.

Victor turned to the other member of their group. "Conan, you were his wing man! Where was the support? You let them slip through our fingers! Seriously! I want results!"

"I did good, right?" asked Conan.

"Men should never talk about shampoo on a beach!"

"Like you did any better," said Leon.

Victor shook his head. "Just find more targets."

The boys walked further along the coast. Soon, they saw a lone figure sitting under the sun. It was a solitary lady with a revealing black bikini top. Had the boys seen her at a different time, they would have avoided her entirely. Out of the group, Victor seemed the most pumped to see her.

"Hey, guys!" he said. "That lady's all by herself! That means she's waiting for someone to hit on her! We're guaranteed some success with this one!"

"I got a bad feeling about this," said Conan.

The lady saw them coming. She gave a wide grin and lay sideways on the sand. "Hey, cutie pies," she said in an alluring voice. "Can I help you?"

Everyone tensed. Her voice was inviting, but that was what scared them. The way she seemed to beg for attention screamed "suspicious." No one in their right mind would speak like that. Even though Victor was the most daring of the group, his courage drained with the color in his face. This lady was trouble.

"Uh, he-hello," said Victor. "Excuse us. We're looking for the restroom!"

Everyone followed Victor as he quickly paced past their "target." He pulled the others into a little circle. "She's really _old_ up close!" he hissed.

"What are you boys doing?" asked the lady of questionable age with the revealing bikini.

Victor turned and feigned a smile. "Oh, uh…"

The lady pointed a finger at each of them. "You guys are in high school, aren't you?"

The jokester of the group tried his best to not look nervous. He was doing a terrible job of doing so. "Y-yes! Good guess!"

The lady laughed. "You boys wanna have some fun?"

"Oh, uh, that's not right, is it? I mean, our ages…"

"What do you mean?" the lady asked. She pressed her upper arms together against her "assets" to make them seem bigger. Her grin widened.

Victor elbowed his upperclassman. "Leon!" he hissed. "It's your turn! You're the oldest here!"

Leon remained where he stood. "Uh oh," he said.

The lady inspected the senior closely. "Aren't you the stud?" she remarked. "Thin and muscular...Mmmm. Tell you what, you want to take a trip around the world with me?"

Leon scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Uh, not reall—"

The lady of questionable age in a revealing bikini giggled to herself. "You're gonna have to keep this a secret!" She began to rise from her place.

Leon stepped back. "I wouldn't! Really!"

The lady continued to approach him. Leon was too scared to move. Conan nudged Victor. "Help him out!" he hissed.

"What?" Victor retorted. "Oh, gr-gr-gr-gr…" he seemed to stutter over his own words.

The lady of questionable age in a revealing bikini turned her attention to Victor. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Gr-grandma!"

Everyone froze. Conan and Leon looked at their friend in horror. Victor's courage was gone. The lady of questionable age in a revealing bikini widened her eyes. No one spoke for an uncomfortable minute.

"Run!" Victor exclaimed.

Conan and Leon followed their jokester and ran as fast as they could away from their "target." They sprinted fifty meters across the sand before stopping at a large boulder near a pier. The lady of questionable age in a revealing bikini never followed them. Victor finally turned around.

"That was close," he gasped.

Leon was also scared out of his skin. "Why'd you try to sacrifice me?" he demanded. "I'm not dating material!"

"Sorry! Sorry!" Everyone took a minute to breathe. When they had their breath back, they all sighed out of disappointment. "Dammit. We're zero for three."

Leon sighed again.

"Why are you bummed?" Victor inquired. "You got two turns! I thought you weren't interested in picking up girls!"

"If I'm in a battle," said Leon, "I'm in it to win. I know what our problem is. You can't control yourself."

Victor scowled. "Don't pin this on me!"

Leon folded his arms. "It isn't an insult if it's a fact."

"You haven't scored either!"

The senior cracked his knuckles. "What did you just say?"

Both turned to Conan simultaneously. "Enough already!" said Leon. "Conan, whose fault do you think it is?"

Conan looked between the two. Sweat began to stream along his neck and shoulders again. He raised his hands helplessly. "Neither of you?" he suggested.

"I won't accept a draw!" said Leon. "It's either me or him!"

"Yeah!" Victor agreed. "This is serious! Now tell us—who's—uh…"

He trailed off. Victor was looking at something over Conan's shoulder. Leon stopped being mad and looked where the junior was looking. Both were rendered speechless. Conan turned completely to see what they were staring at.

They were looking at the pier on the beach. A wooden platform extended twenty meters from the edge of the water and over the clear ocean. Standing at the end of a pier was a solitary figure in a white dress that flapped against the gentle sea breeze. A mane of black hair flowed freely behind her head and stopped just at the nape of her neck. The arch of a pair of headphones ran around her head. The figure turned her head and looked to the side. She had a face full of youth that belonged to a porcelain doll. Whoever this person was, she was much prettier than anyone the boys had seen that day.

The mysterious girl never looked in their direction, but the boys felt as though she were looking for them. Conan, Victor, and Leon hid behind the boulder they were near and watched her from afar. All of their hearts skipped beats. They forgot their squabble in an instant.

"Hot damn," said Victor. "Talk about saving the best for last! Man, she's cute."

"Yeah," Leon added.

"Is she taken?" asked Conan.

Victor pulled his friends into another huddle. "This time, we should try one-by-one instead of all together. We'll have a better shot that way."

"Should I go first?" asked Conan.

"Nah," said Leon. "Picking a leader is behind us now."

Victor rubbed his hands together. "Alright, then let's decide the order!" he said. "We'll go clockwise, starting with the winner. Ready? Rock, paper, scissors!"

Conan and Leon threw down their hands with rock and paper signs respectively. Victor threw down a sign that resembled a gun.

"Showoff," said Leon.

"Yeah, I win!" said Victor. "I'll go first, then Leon, and then Conan goes last. Wish me luck!"

As the jokester of the group stepped out from behind the boulder, Leon shook his head. "This won't end well."

Victor slowly made his way to the mysterious girl on the pier. "H-hey," he stuttered. He involuntarily shifted in place with his nervousness. "H-how's it going? You look lonely. Are you feeling good? My name's Vic-Vic-Victor."

The mysterious girl turned around. She gave an expression of curiosity. "'Vic-Vic-Victor?'" she repeated.

Victor gave a meek smile. "Don't worry, I, uh, I just want to talk. I mean, it's more fun than standing here all by yourself, isn't it?"

The mysterious girl looked unimpressed. "I'm looking for someone." She glanced around once more.

Victor's heart rate increased. "Oh yeah?" he muttered.

"You are not the one."

Behind the boulder, Leon and Conan watched. "He got shot down faster than I expected," the senior remarked.

"Like you would do any better," said Conan.

Victor made a solemn march back to the rest of the group. "She's a tough one, guys," he said.

Leon rose. "Don't worry about me," he said. He made his way to the pier. Leon stopped one meter away from the mysterious girl.

"Hey there," he said with a smile. "Say, do you like the ocean?"

The mysterious girl looked at him. "Were you asking me?" she said.

Leon regained some confidence. "Yeah. I like the ocean too. Hey, I heard that folks who go the beach more often live longer and rarely get sick. There's less smog around, and all the oxygen comes from the sea. Makes sense doesn't it?"

The mysterious girl was still unimpressed. "That type of information is irrelevant to me," she said.

A subtle expression of disappointment came on Leon's face. He walked back to the boys' hiding place. Leon donned a mild look of pride when he took his original position.

"In your face," he said. "I talked to her longer than you did."

Victor hid his face in his palms. "It doesn't matter!" he sighed. "This sucks."

"Stop whining!" said Leon. "Now I feel bad."

All eyes turned to Conan. "So that's what's up," said Victor. "If you can't pick her up, then I'll be depressed for life."

"You can do it, Conan," said Leon.

Conan cringed with his friends looking at him, but he had little choice. He stepped up from his hiding spot. Conan slowly made his way the edge of the wooden platform, but stopped before touching it. The mysterious girl on the pier never noticed him.

Sucking in a gulp of air, Conan stepped forward. "What up?" he asked.

The mysterious girl turned around. Only then was her face fully exposed. She had tufts of black hair trailing over her forehead, and only from looking at her at close range were her eyes really brought out. Every individual strand was purely black, but seemed to illuminate a cerulean glow under the sun. Her eyes were the most striking: they were electric blue.

"You are…" she started to say. A look of surprise came on her face.

The others got curious. Victor and Leon emerged from their hiding place and approached the pier.

"Location insecure," said the mysterious girl. "Moving to different area." She darted off with the tail of her dress tailing behind her. The mysterious girl's running speed was astounding to say the least.

Victor and Leon looked at the girl flee into the forest. Once she was gone, they ran to Conan. "Dude," said Victor, "what did you say?"

Conan shrugged. He was just as clueless as the rest of his group.

"Well, don't just stand there! Run after her!"

"Do I have to?" asked Conan.

"What if she rats us out to the cops or something? Tell her you're sorry, or we're all cooked! You can catch her if you hurry!"

Without another question, Conan ran after the mysterious girl.

"There are cops on the island?" asked Leon.

"No clue," said Victor. "But it doesn't hurt to guess they're here, right?"

* * *

**Asterisk Island, Forest: 11:03 am**

Conan found himself in a clearing of vegetation. The area was part of a hiking trail. Trees and underbrush of all sorts were growing around him. An almost perfect circle of dirt was allotted for him to walk in. A massive billboard detailing the area was installed at the head of the path. Behind the billboard was a massive tree that was just as thick as ten hover cars.

Conan looked around. The mysterious girl was nowhere in sight. "Hello?" he asked. "You can come out now. I just want to talk!"

Someone stepped out from behind the billboard. It was none other than the mysterious girl. She had a hand, which seemed to be encased in a white glove, on the post of the billboard. "I was right," she said. "I have found you."

Conan slowly approached her by side-stepping. "You okay?" he asked. "We didn't mean to scare you back there."

"Now I am certain. It is you." The mysterious girl let go of the billboard and stepped closer. There was a smile on her face. "I have waited a long time. My only wish is to be with you!"

Conan cringed. He had the creeping feeling that this encounter was going to end badly. Just as he feared, the mysterious girl extended her arms. In an instant, she had him in a passionate bear hug. For a person of her size, the mysterious girl had a remarkably good grip. Conan dared not move. A shuffle of footsteps came from behind. It was Victor and Leon. They saw the two together.

"What?" Victor demanded. "You've gotta be kidding me!"

"What did you say to her?" asked Leon.

Another crowd of footsteps came closer. "There you guys are!" said a familiar voice. It was Lucy. "We've been looking for you three!"

The boys looked in their direction. All the ladies were walking together in their casual clothes. None looked impressed at what they were seeing.

"Uh," said Keira, "what are you all doing up here dressed like that?"

"At least Mr. Walker is more modest in appearance," said Slade.

Lucy became agitated. "You have no idea what we've—what the…?"

Everyone noticed the mysterious girl, who was still hugging Conan. She seemed oblivious to their conversation. Conan gave a desperate face for help.

"Who's she?" asked Lucy.

"If you're quite finished, we have a problem," said Slade. "I need everyone back in Ikutsuki's mansion. We need to prepare for battle."

"That won't be necessary," said a new voice.

Pierce stepped up on the trail. His shirt was open and everyone looked away from his lumberjack hair. Given how the mysterious girl was not letting go, Conan could not turn away. He was left at the mercy of looking in the captain's general direction. Pierce walked closer to the mysterious girl, who noticed his presence.

The captain sighed. "Mr. Ikutsuki and I have been worried. Please don't leave the lab unnoticed, Charlotte."

"Wait," said Lucy. "What about your tank?"

"Oh," said Pierce. He seemed to just notice the girls' presence. "I'd like you all to meet someone. Charlotte, please introduce yourself."

The mysterious girl let go of Conan, who stepped back five paces. She reached behind her for an apparatus that looked like the collar of her shirt. She undid a string to loosen the entire piece of clothing.

A sudden realization occurred to the ladies. "What is she doing?" Lucy spat.

Charlotte let fall the dress she wore. She stood above it completely exposed for everyone to see. To the team's surprise, her torso was enveloped in a leotard that covered her torso and neck. At her shoulders, upper back, and hips, there were gaps between metal sheets with rubber pistons within. With the dress removed, everyone saw that she had strange feet that resembled hooves. Charlotte's headphones, or what resembled the devices, were actually her ears. The mysterious girl was a humanoid machine.

"This is Charlotte," said Pierce. "Ikutsuki filled me in on her specs. She's an 'iron maiden.'"

The mysterious girl gave a friendly smile to everyone. "I am Charlotte," she said. "I exist to destroy Shadows. My mission is to be part of S.E.E.S., effective immediately."

Everyone gawked with awe at her. "No way," said Lucy. "She looks like a real girl. Nobody's done that yet, right?"

"I never thought I'd see this in my life," said Leon.

"She's so cute," said Victor. He sounded disappointed. "But she's a robot…"

"Anti-Shadow weapons were created to combat bigger Shadows," said Pierce. "The Kirijo Group had one last kick before going bankrupt. Charlotte was the last to be made. As far as we know, she's the only one that still remains."

"An Anti-Shadow weapon," Slade muttered. "Does that mean…"

"Yes," said Charlotte. Her hearing was impeccable. "I can summon the Persona Papillion, the harbinger."

Everyone was genuinely impressed. Given how sudden Charlotte's introduction was, S.E.E.S. kept their distance.

"She took a few major hits a few years back and has remained inactive ever since. We're not sure how she reactivated herself this morning. I hope you all cooperate well."

"An Anti-Shadow weapon with a personality," Keira remarked. "That's amazing!"

Lucy looked at Charlotte with caution. "Um," she said, "just so I get this off my chest, earlier, it looked like you knew Conan."

Charlotte stepped closer to Conan, who still looked at her cautiously. "Yes," the mysterious girl said. "I need to be by his side."

Nobody felt comfortable. The boys were estranged, and the ladies were more so. Pierce seemed the least surprised.

"Perhaps her ID system is malfunctioning," the captain remarked. "Or she's still half-asleep. Interesting. I'll consult Mr. Ikutsuki later. We should head back. By the way, I was thinking we should sing karaoke later. Who wants to join me?"

No one answered. If there was anything scarier than a girl that stripped without delay, it was a semi-shirtless man proposing to do karaoke with a crowd of high school students.


	22. Chapter 22: Justice

_**Hey there, reader!**_

So I'm visiting New York for a potential new college in the fall.

The city's great from what I've seen. Sure, there were a few hiccups during the travel, but at least I made it, right?

Anyways, I'm here in the city and the hostel I'm in actually looks like something straight off of Sesame Street!

I never thought I'd be on location for that show! After realizing where I was, I started seeing loads of Sesame Street references everywhere (i.e. the Elmo Cafe, Grouch's trashcan, the porch where everybody on the show meets to talk about stuff, etc.)

And here I am uploading data for everyone to see. Well, I had my fun walking around here. I can fly home happy!

Enjoy the chapter!

A brief thank you to _RubyMoonz, DdotChou, MoldyJellyBean, ShadowDragoon32, Shiro No Kishidan, Pokepia's Haunt, and kyoto knight._

_**Chapter 22**_

_**Justice**_

**Asterisk Island, Beach: 9:55 AM**

After a full night's rest, S.E.E.S. was back in vacation mode. They still had their newest member with them. Thankfully, she remembered to wear her dress. The team rendezvoused on the beach. Like yesterday, the boys were down there first.

Victor huddled back together with Leon and Conan. "It's already day three," he said. "We're shipping back tomorrow. I'd totally stay longer if I could. At the very least, a lot of cool stuff happened while we were here."

"Were you talking about Operation Babe Hunt or Charlotte?" asked Leon.

"Definitely the latter," said Conan.

Victor saw something in the corner of his eye down the beach. In an instant, he ran off sprinting.

"How can he be so energetic?" asked Leon. "We were all up so late last night."

Victor came running back with a bottle in his hand. There was a roll of paper inside. A triumphant grin was on the jokester's face. Meanwhile, the remaining members of S.E.E.S., including Charlotte, came walking over. Everyone was also dressed for the occasion. Charlotte remembered to wear the same dress from before.

"Do we have a mission at the beach today?" said their newest member.

"It's nothing like that," said Lucy. "We just came here to have some fun."

"Do you know what 'having fun' is, Charlotte?" asked Keira.

"Of course," said Charlotte. "'Fun' is the refreshment of one's mind and body."

"Close enough," said Victor. "You sure know a lot. Alright, let's take one last dip before we leave!"

He went running into the ocean. Charlotte followed closely behind. Keira and Lucy walked over to the remaining boys.

"Is it okay for Charlotte to go in the water?" Keira asked aloud.

"I'm sure she's water-proof," said Lucy.

Charlotte stopped just before touching the water. The iron maiden dipped one hoof into the frothy sea and brought it back on land. She came running back.

"What's wrong, Charlotte?" asked Keira.

"It is best that we all 'have fun' together," said Charlotte. "Anything that can be done alone is not the optimal way to become refreshed."

The other members of S.E.E.S. looked at each other. For a machine, she sure was a deep thinker. Lucy looked at Victor, who was looking more than exited to be running around wildly.

"No choice, I guess" she groaned. She then followed Charlotte into the water.

"We should join them," said Keira.

Slade looked around. "Alright," she said. They ran into the water as well.

Pierce walked over to Leon and Conan, who were watching everyone jump in. "Are you two enjoying yourselves?" he asked. "We've been quite busy, but it looks like we've got more leeway with the vacation today."

"Leon!" Victor hollered. "It's your turn!"

Leon looked with curiosity at everyone in the water. The members of S.E.E.S. were playing some sort of game in which they splashed each other with water. There seemed to be no order in their action, but everyone was enjoying the chaos anyways.

Pierce laughed. "I'm glad to see everyone's having fun," he said. "The ferry comes in the afternoon, so you all better use this time as best as you can. Could you let the others know?"

"Alright," said Leon. He ran into the water shortly after.

Pierce looked at Conan. He patted him on the back. "Shall we?" he proposed.

Conan nodded. He and the captain then charged in. By then, everyone was flailing around in the water and trying to get each other wet. Victor was soaked entirely while everyone else tried to stay dry. Lucy's hair came undone and started sticking to the back of her neck and shoulders. Somehow, Keira's bob stayed dry as the rest of her got wet. Leon's shirt stuck to his torso almost immediately, and almost became see through. Charlotte, being forward in the activity, seemed to be unaware of all the hair sticking to her forehead and "ears." Victor got knocked down. His rear dug into the shallow sand under the surface. Everyone rallied around him.

"Here's our chance for an all out attack!" Lucy hollered.

"Charge!" shouted Conan.

Victor screamed as everyone pummeled him with seawater. By the end of the assault, all of S.E.E.S. was laughing, even the jokester taking the hits. By then, Slade's hair was partially sticking to her shoulders and her flower wilted with moisture. Pierce's glasses were wet and all the chest hair on him locked water that streamed down his stomach. Conan's hair finally loosened up and hung over his eyes. To the boy's horror, he couldn't see a thing.

"Conan, are you okay?" asked Keira. "Where are you going?"

"Hold on!" said Conan.

Salt stained his eyes. The boy could barely see in front of him. In one moment, he ran into someone hard. Both of them came toppling down. A splash of water sounded, and the other person hit the sand first. Conan locked his in front of him to prevent himself from falling.

Now the hair in his eyes cleared out. Every lock of black hair dripped salt water onto the other person, who was looking face up with wide eyes and red cheeks. It was Lucy. Her nose was ten centimeters away from his. Conan's face reddened. He had just pushed his classmate onto her back and into the water. Now her head was completely soaked and her hair was floating with the rising tide. Had he not stopped, he would have gotten too close for comfort. Lucy just realized what had happened as well. Her breath shortened for a moment and her cheeks blushed.

"Sorry!" said Conan. He quickly jumped off of her.

Lucy rolled onto her knees. She brushed the sand off her arms and back. "Don't mention it," she remarked.

"Conan!" said Charlotte. "Another all out attack on Victor is in effect! We request your assistance!"

None of the juniors said another word. They jumped back up and ran back into the water fight.

* * *

**Cross-Transit Station, back alley: 3:35 PM**

Ellie was back in the usual spot. She took the liberty of sitting on a curb that was always occupied before. None of the delinquents showed back up. Unfortunately, she had another batch of misfits to deal with. The red headed girl sat by herself reminiscing when four familiar figures showed up. Ellie remembered to give a customary scowl.

"Hey," she said.

The scarred man looked around. "No crowd today? What a shame. I always liked watching them squirm in my presence."

"Maybe they're scared that you'll shoot them."

The scarred man placed a hand on the revolver sheathed at his belt. "Fair enough. Buck, how do you feel about the lack of a crowd? I think we could have used an audience."

"You mean _I_ could have used an audience," the man with the blank mask grunted. He had his arms folded. "Nobody appreciates my jokes. My lines are pure gold."

"You mean fool's gold," retorted the lady with the opera mask.

Buck, the man with the blank mask, smirked under his façade. "Fool's gold pours out of my mouth in my sleep. I'm worth every joke I make."

"That's not saying much," said Cero, the man with the gas mask.

Ellie looked at Buck. "I'm sure they like you too."

The scarred man snapped his fingers. "Cero," he said, "the pills."

Cero reached into his pocket. He removed a small plastic canister full of gray pills. He tossed the entire container to Ellie, who caught it with one hand.

"Thanks," said Ellie. She stuffed the canister into her coat pocket and rose from her seat. "I'll have cash—"

"Stop," said Cero. "We want something else."

The scarred man stepped forward. "Information will suffice this time. I've seen your friends these past few months. They seem to be most active on nights when the moon is full. I see they've taken the burden of saving lost souls who would have been consumed by Shadows. Why are they making these excursions?"

Ellie remained silent. Wherever this conversation was going, it wasn't going to end well.

"You can tell us," said the scarred man. "Aren't we in your little circle as well?"

"They're not my friends," Ellie declared.

"Then you have nothing to lose."

Ellie sighed and straightened up. "They've kept me out of the loop for a while, but here's what I know. Supposedly, if they kill the monsters that show up during full moons, the Dark Hour will end."

The four misfits, who all wore some form of facial visage, gave expressions of shock. They abhorred the news. Ellie felt a twinge of satisfaction from watching them squirm.

"The lords of the night?" demanded the scarred man. "They intend to eliminate the Dark Hour?"

Ellie kept a straight face, but the misfits' surprise was becoming contagious. She tightened her fingers around a pocket knife she kept in her pocket. "Yeah," she replied.

"Why would they do such a thing?" The scarred man continued to rant. "They are gods among men! No one can operate without the existence of the Dark Hour!"

"Thinking about it now," said Ellie, "who wouldn't want the Dark Hour gone?"

Cero looked at the scarred man. "Easy, Ghost," he said.

The scarred man calmed down. He took a deep breath of air. "Yes. We'll talk again another time then." He then led his party out of the back alley. They were gone in a few seconds.

Ellie made sure they were out of earshot. "This could get ugly," she muttered.

* * *

**CM Academy West side, Conan's room: 6:40 PM**

"Good morning!" said Charlotte. "Please wake up."

Conan weakly opened his eyes. A concrete ceiling and cinderblock walls awaited him. He was back in his room at CM Academy West side. Everyone had returned to Colossus yesterday afternoon and retired for the evening. To his surprise, the mysterious girl from Asterisk Island was standing at attention by his bedside. Conan jolted and sat upright.

"Mission accomplished," said Charlotte.

Conan looked around. An alarm clock was stationed on a small table near his bed. The time read 6:40, which was five minutes before he was supposed to wake up. "Uh, what?" asked Conan.

"'Early to bed and early to rise makes a man healthy, wealthy, and wise,'" quoted Charlotte. "You had the quote written on your bag, so I found it best that you awaken earlier than you originally planned."

"Um, thanks." Conan scratched the back of his head. He smelled something in the air. "Why does my room smell like buttermilk?"

Charlotte held up an aerosol can in her left hand. "I took the liberty to borrow some of Miss Kingsley's air freshener for your comfort."

"You borrowed it? Everyone passed out pretty fast."

"To be precise, I took it while she was asleep. I have no intention of keeping it before she awakens. Do you like the smell?"

Conan nodded cautiously. "I appreciate it, but don't take Keira's stuff again."

There was a knock on the door. It was Lucy. "Conan," she said。 "Are you up yet? That metal girl disappeared and we can't find her anywhere. Think you could help us out? She might've run off like she did at Asterisk Island."

"I am not a girl," said Charlotte, "I am Charlotte, and I am here."

The mechanical girl then opened the door and greeted Lucy with a smile. Lucy had an untidy uniform and a half-asleep expression. Her mood changed drastically when she saw Charlotte.

"Charlotte!" Lucy exclaimed. "How did you—?"

"Conan was tired from yesterday's return trip," said Charlotte. "I took the liberty to unlock his door."

Lucy stormed into Conan's room. "That's not right! Didn't we tell you to stay in the command room at night?"

Charlotte would not be convinced so easily. "I request to stay in this room during nighttime hours from now on. Can this be arranged?"

Lucy's eyes widened. "No, it can't be arranged!"

Charlotte looked concerned. As polite as she tried to be, she had little to no idea how to deal with an angry Lucy. "If there is a problem," she said, "I will address it promptly."

Lucy sighed. "The problem is that it's against dorm regulations. This place was co-ed only this year, so we've got tight rules about keeping the guys separate from the girls."

"In many animal societies, communion between genders is the best way to attain homogeneous prosperity."

"I don't even know what you just said!"

Conan raised his hand. "She's saying that guys should share rooms with girls," he translated.

Lucy turned to him. "Don't just sit there! Tell her straight!"

"I don't mind if she's here," said Conan. "Besides, she's not a real girl, right?"

"That is not the issue here!" Lucy took a deep breath. "What will everyone else think?"

Conan raised his hands as if he did not know the right answer. "Yolo?"

Charlotte gave a thumbs-up. "Conan says, 'You only live once.'"

Lucy sighed. "Alright," she said. "I'll have a room prepared for you on the next floor. You can board there. Please don't go anywhere without telling us."

A look of disappointment daunted Charlotte's face. "Understood," she said.

Both of Conan's visitors left his room and closed the door behind them. Conan could hardly believe what had just happened. If there were two girls arguing over him, what would happen in the future if they were on the same team?

* * *

**CM Academy West Side, Lobby: 5:45 PM**

Conan came back to the dorm feeling better than ever.

Today, the results for the Semester Finals were posted for all to see. Just like last time, all the students' scores were posted in order of highest scores. Conan scored highest in his grade again.

He told his results to Victor during lunch. "Dude," said his friend, "how the hell do you do that?"

Conan shrugged. "It just clicks in my head," he said.

Victor groaned and sunk his head into his arms. "Must be nice being you," he whined.

Conan patted his friend's back. "At least you passed, right?"

The jokester groaned again.

"I'll take that as a no."

Victor raised his head. "At the very least, we got to see cuties at the beach!" he said. "If you think about it, we're pretty lucky to be living in West side. Slade, Lucy, and Keira. Now that I've seen them all, they're all pretty hot. Don't you think?"

"I wouldn't put it like that," said Conan. "One of them's our homeroom teacher."

"Yeah, a guy can dream. Anyways, it would be pretty tough to go out with any of them. Slade's definitely the most refined, but she's not my type. I bet she'll only go after 'proper' people, like Pierce or something. Keira's the most desired girl on campus, but she's super shy to anyone she doesn't know. I don't even think she talks to anyone except Slade and Leon. You'd think I'd have leverage since I saved her life. And that leaves Lucy. Sure, she's cute, but I wouldn't go out with her."

"I thought you two had a thing for each other."

Victor shook his head. "We do that stuff to mess around. Anyways, don't tell them I said any of those things, alright?"

They worked off their day's anxieties through another trip to the Escapade Mall arcade. None of them said anything as they popped in their pocket change for the virtual shooting gallery. When their change was spent, both went their separate ways and returned back to the dorm. After a fleeting trip, Conan was in the lobby. Keira, Charlotte, and Victor were sitting at a circle of chairs to the left of the area. "Hi, how was your day?" asked Keira. "So, how did you do on your exams?"

Conan took a seat. "Not bad," he replied with pride.

"That's great!" the star student said with a smile. "I'm happy for you."

Victor, feeling better than before, sat up. "Did you hear?" he asked. "Looks like the Shadow victims are popping up more this time around. It's like the Shadows are getting more aggressive. At least we don't have to wait so long for patrols, right?"

"It is possible they are planning an organized counterattack," said Charlotte. "According to Mrs. Slade and Mr. Spvone, the Shadows have displayed tactical intelligence, especially during the nights of the full moon. Six significant Shadows remain. If we can vanquish them, the Dark Hour will vanish."

Victor nodded. "So, what you're trying to say is that fighting's more important than studying? Where have you been all my life?"

"I have been stationed in a laboratory for ten years," said Charlotte. "Perhaps I was activated during the early stages of your lifetime. Are you ten years old?"

"Uh, no. Seventeen, if anyone cared."

"Then I have not been around your whole life."

Victor lowered his head.

"Don't feel bad, Victor," said Keira. "I'm sure she didn't say that to be mean."

"I meant what I said," said Charlotte. "I have no reason to lie to another boy."

No response came from the jokester.

"We should leave him be," said Conan.

* * *

**Downtown Colossus: The Dark Hour**

Charlotte came along for tonight's patrol.

Keira detected a number of pockets of Shadows appearing spontaneously. There were also a large number of possible Shadow victims present in the streets. Pierce was able to swing by tonight for a helping hand.

S.E.E.S. rushed downtown to handle the problem. Slade drove Victor and Lucy while Pierce brought Charlotte and Conan. Leon borrowed Slade's scooter to bring Keira along. Everyone had their equipment ready to go as soon as they jumped out of their vehicles.

The team dispersed to deal the Shadows. Given how everyone needed more time to get back into the swing of things, Slade ordered everyone to divide into two teams rather than running after Shadows in multiple squads. Slade's group went to deal with a distant horde of enemies while Pierce and Leon rallied the remaining members of S.E.E.S.

The captain, both seniors, Conan, and Charlotte were all present and accounted for. When they arrived at the scene, Keira did a quick scan with Arachne. There were many Shadows clustered nearby, but divided into two distinct pockets. Both were relatively close to each other.

"Leon," said Pierce, "You take Conan and Charlotte to get the Shadows on the east. I'll guard Keira until you all come back."

Leon took his attack party and approached on foot. They all stopped when they were twenty meters away from their targets. A cluster of new Shadows, which were figures with hoods, was walking about. Unlike Shadows before, they were poking at the coffins as if agitating them would make their people spill out. None of them noticed the attack team's presence.

The Persona-users stopped just out of earshot so they would not be heard. "That's new," Conan muttered.

"Can't use God's Hand," said Leon. "I might hit the coffins."

"Should I try Mabufula?"

Leon shook his head. "It might be smarter to use Bufu on each individual enemy. Otherwise, you could turn the civvies into popsicles."

"Hostiles detected," Charlotte replied. Her voice became cold and metallic. "Civilians threatened. I will commence offensive maneuvers."

Conan looked at Leon for answers. The senior had none to offer. "She's gonna what now?" he said.

A series of metallic whirls and clicks came from Charlotte. Her fingers folded and retracted to form bundles of barrels. The panels on her back and arms opened up and revealed a myriad of metal bars and rubber pistons that moved about and changed shape. Charlotte's arms became less like appendages and more like the stocks and barrels of large guns. By the end of this transformation, the iron maiden had long rifles for arms, sharp talons for hands, and rocket launchers protruding from her shoulders.

The boys looked in awe of her. "Overkill much?" asked Leon.

"Big guns for the win," said Conan.

Charlotte knelt down and drummed her talons on the pavement. The sharp things moved just as elegantly as normal fingers and moved in a bizarre unison. The iron maiden closed her eyes.

"Papillion," she chanted.

The Persona emerged behind the iron maiden. Charlotte's Persona was a skeletal figure with no legs and two long arms. A ring with a shield-shaped bulge revolved around it as a moon orbited a planet. Its head was an archaic metal helmet without a face, but a large glowing eye underneath. This was the most machine-like Persona that Conan had ever seen.

"Mahama," chanted the iron maiden.

Papillion extended its arms. The ring around it spun around once. Under the cluster of Shadows, a large field of light glowed. An intricate circle of runes and graphs was formed from the light. The Shadows barely had enough time to notice. A flare of bright light shot up from the ground. When the radiance diminished, the circle was gone and half the Shadows were still present. The others were left as black mist drifting on the ground. Now the remaining brutes noticed S.E.E.S.

"Uh, Charlotte?" asked Conan. "Wasn't that supposed to hit everyone?"

"Insta-kill spells have the least percentage of hitting their targets," said Charlotte. "My average successful hit rate is 30%."

"Thought so," said Leon. "Now's a good time to use Mabufula."

"No need." Charlotte raised her hands, which clicked and whirred even more. "I will handle them from here."

The iron maiden's talons fanned out and bared the muzzles of twin barrels. Two simultaneous clicks came from both. They fired at the Shadows. Out of the cluster, two gaping holes were punched through their horde. Black mist poured out from the Shadows' wounds as they suffered damage. Charlotte reloaded in an instant and fired again. Volley after volley of shots poured out of her arms and hammered the Shadows. By the time she fired her third wave of ammunition, there was only a single brute left. The surviving Shadow was only a walking husk with black mist barely seeping from its wounds.

The boys stood in amazement. They knew, of course, that the Shadows always preyed on unknowing people during the Dark Hour. That was justification enough to slay them with magic. Now that they were looking at a monster with most of its flesh blown off by firearms, the sight was disturbing enough.

"Big guns for the win, huh?" asked Leon.

"I'll take care of this," said Conan. "Bufu!"

Gladius materialized behind the boy. The Persona then cast an ice spell and finished off the Shadow. It solidified in a pillar of ice and shattered into frozen bits of black mist. Even though the monster was their enemy, it seemed relieved to finally be finished off.

"Target eliminated," said Charlotte. "Did I succeed in protecting everyone?"

Conan nodded. "Just give us a little warning before you do anything like that, alright?"

Charlotte became slightly solemn. "Understood."

A massive bellow came from the distance. Everyone turned heads and saw Pierce's Persona a few streets away. Leviathan's head was sticking over the rooftops of neighboring buildings, which were dwarfed by the mystical being's immense size. The Persona summoned what could be called heaven's wrath in the form of ions and thunderclouds. Lightning and thunder came crashing down from the sky to strike down beasts down below it. The party of three could easily feel the earth move with each lethal blow.

"Is that Pierce's Persona?" asked Conan.

"Looks like it," Leon replied. "Pierce must be enjoying himself with his new power."

"Why is it so big?"

"A Persona is manifested from a Persona-user's psyche," said Charlotte. "It is safe to say that Pierce has a 'bigger' ego than most of the members on this team."

Conan thought about the significantly smaller size of his Persona. Now that he thought about it, Conan never really relished in the thought of having a Persona. That was probably why Gladius never became the size of a building. "We probably shouldn't tell Victor that," said Conan. "I don't think he'd like to hear that someone has a bigger ego than he does."

"Understood," said Charlotte.

The rest of the night passed in working silence. No small talk continued from there. Everyone, big ego or not, was feeling tired. Once S.E.E.S. disposed of all the Shadows that they could, they called it a night and returned to the dorm.

* * *

**Cross-Transit Station, back alley: 5:35 PM**

Two days later, Ellie was sitting in the back alley by herself. The delinquent crowd still hadn't returned. She doubted that they would ever come back.

A shuffle of footsteps came through. It was the four masked people led by Ghost himself.

"Good evening," he said. "I'm glad to see you're well."

Cero reached into his pocket and produced a new canister of gray pills. He tossed it to Ellie, who caught it and stuffed the thing in her trench coat pocket.

"I believe they've added a new member to their ranks," Ghost continued. "I suppose it's more of a pet than an ally."

"Like I care," said Ellie.

The largest member of the team looked forlorn. "Hey," said Buck. "I just got an idea. We need a pet on our team, like a mascot. That way, everyone knows us by the animal we have. All we have to do is just send the little guy out and everyone makes way for us."

Although the group of four did their best to be professional, there was a unanimous air of annoyance among them.

"For the last time," said lady with the opera mask, "I'm not buying you a new pet."

Buck folded his hands together. "Please? I'll take care of it just like that bear from the TV!"

The lady with the opera mask curled her hands into fists and propped them on her hips. "You ripped the sucker up when he wouldn't eat your food!"

"Are we really having this conversation now?" said Cero.

"Get him off my case and we'll be done," said the lady with the opera mask.

"Buck," said the scarred man. He donned a teacher-like tone to his demeanor. "You're a man now, not a child. Remember your promise to behave yourself?"

Buck grunted. "Fine. But I still think we need a dog for a mascot. I'll name him Teddie when we get him."

The lady in the opera mask sighed. "Boys will be boys," she muttered.

Ghost sighed. "Pardon my friend. He gets difficult sometimes."

The redhead shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. "Whatever," said Ellie.

The rest of the group grew silent. Ghost cleared his throat. "On a different note, it seems as though your Intel was correct. What a shame. Now we must intervene. Everyone with the potential deserves to use his powers. But erasing the Dark Hour robs us all of that right. We can't allow that to happen."

"Sure, have fun." Ellie started to walk away.

"Hold up," said Cero. "What're you going to do? We know you were asked to join them."

Ellie turned around. Her fingers tightened around the pocket knife in her coat. "Don't push me."

Behind the gas mask, a triumphant smile seemed to spread on Cero's face. "They're going down," he said. "If you're with them, you're going down too."

Ellie walked away. "Like I care," she said.


	23. Chapter 23: Hot Weather Blues

_**Hey there, reader!**_

I made a promise to myself when writing this fanfiction: the events of one in-game year would be condensed into no more than four chapters per relative month.

The previous chapters were more or less in line with the agenda.

Upon writing this chapter, I broke my own trend when writing about the first half of S.E.E.S.'s summer vacation. I still have at least four more chapters left of the summer before I'm done.

If you had the impression that this period of time was dragging a bit, now you know why!

Enjoy the chapter!

A brief thank you to _RubyMoonz, DdotChou, MoldyJellyBean, ShadowDragoon32, Shiro No Kishidan, Pokepia's Haunt, and kyoto knight._

_**Chapter 23**_

_**Hot Weather Blues**_

On July 26th, CM Academy's designated summer vacation began. All the CM Academy students were allowed to leave campus to roam around town for a full month. While none of the youth openly relished in the thought, everyone was relieved to be free of cameras and strict academic regulations. One third of the CM Academy students had ties to rich family members and left town for vacation.

For the next few days, S.E.E.S. set up a loose schedule for their daily activities. Everyone was free to roam around Colossus as long as they maintained cell phone contact. Most of them went to their respective hangout spots. The girls went wherever they pleased, Leon went on his undisclosed excursions downtown, and Victor always hit the arcade. Conan mindlessly roamed around town and occasionally met with his friends.

The nightly routine carried over from their first semester. All student members of the team were to return back to the dorm at 7 o'clock to prepare for a nightly patrol. Almost every night, there were hordes of Shadows wandering about downtown. Thankfully, there were few potential Shadow victims available for them to devour. S.E.E.S. rushed in with armbands and weapons ready to take care of the monsters. Almost every patrol was an eventful round, but the team was accustomed to their rigorous routine.

Despite S.E.E.S.' best efforts, there were still Shadow victims coming about. In the last few minutes of the Dark Hour, there would always be a spontaneous surge of Shadows swarming potential Shadow victims in a far corner of Colossus. Almost every night, there would be a couple victims to be found the next day. While the majority of the population was kept safe, the number of Shadow victims was rising consistently.

"The Shadow victims are accumulating in number," Slade remarked one evening. "The general public seems to have calmed down for the most part. However, we should try to contain the situation as best as we can. We have another full moon on August 6th. If the Shadow victim count increases, Colossus will fall into chaos. I don't want to imagine what that would be like. Be ready."

The majority of summer break passed quickly to say the least. There were only thirty days to be free from the clutches of academic responsibility, and nearly half of that time was already spent. During sunlight hours, S.E.E.S. had the leisure of wandering around town looking for things to do. The team still had rounds to conduct at night. For the first few patrols, the Shadows were always hard to contain. The brutes were becoming more desperate and started agitating coffins found on the streets to look for food. Once the team had sufficiently trained enough to dispose of most varieties of the monsters, S.E.E.S. was finding their work much easier. After a couple weeks of doing so, even the usual nightly rounds were boring.

August came too quickly. At least for the juniors, the time could have passed faster. All the elder members of S.E.E.S. were treating their situation solemnly, but the more recent members were still very anxious. The end of the Dark Hour was coming closer with every passing day. It was August 3rd, and the team was becoming more anxious for the next full moon Shadow than ever.

* * *

**CM Academy west side, Conan's room: the Dark Hour**

"Good evening," said a familiar voice.

Conan awoke. Tonight, he wasn't assigned for the patrols. He had hoped to catch some more sleep with the extra hour in the night. To his dismay, the child in striped clothes was standing at the foot of his bed. Talk about creepy.

"Good night," Conan retorted. He laid his head back onto his pillow.

"It's becoming quite lively around you," said Pharos. "So, how are you getting along with the others?"

"Fine," the junior sleepily replied. "Go away."

"I'm glad to hear that," Pharos mused. "It is one week until the next full moon. Are you prepared?"

Conan stuffed his face into his pillow. "What do you think?"

Pharos paced about. "To be honest, I'm not too worried about you. However, you should remain cautious."

Pharos faded away and reappeared at the side of Conan's bed. "I'll see you soon," he said. With that last note, he disappeared.

Conan closed his eyes more. "Talk about rude," he muttered.

* * *

**Escapade Mall, Lobby: 9:14 AM**

That morning, Conan was walking about in the Escapade Mall. He was bored enough to consider spending his pocket change at the arcade, but decided to not bring too many Crowns. Conan walked about looking for anything interesting to pass the time. A solitary Shadow victim was sitting just outside of the establishment. He caught a glimpse of mall security calling for an appropriate transport to get the soulless man out of there.

The interior of the mall was unchanged. Shoppers and window browsers walked about nonchalantly. The Escapade Mall's fountain was still spouting water at the center of the room. Conan looked past it at the stairs leading to the second level. The portal to the Velvet Room could be open today. Conan was tempted to walk back into the Velvet Room just to say hi to Igor and Elizabeth. Hell, maybe the man with the long nose had some answers about who Pharos was or how to get rid of him.

A familiar face was sitting at a bench near the fountain. To Conan's surprise, it was Lucy. "Hey," said Conan as he walked over.

Lucy responded a few seconds later. Her eyes reflected a distracted mind. "Oh," she replied, "it's you."

"Were you expecting someone else?" asked Conan.

"Not really." Lucy lowered her head. "I just swung by today to get a gift. Did you need something?"

"Just wanted to talk for a bit. May I have a seat?"

Lucy scooted to her left and allowed Conan to sit next to her. Both juniors minded each other's space, so they sat five centimeters apart. Neither party was keen on bringing up anything to talk about. Both glanced blankly at the interior wall parallel to their bench.

"How's life?" asked Conan.

"Not bad," Lucy replied. "Could be better. I'm just a little tired."

"Was it from using Vivian?"

Lucy nodded. "I never thought using a Persona could be so exhausting. How do you and Victor keep it up for nights on end?"

"Lots of practice. We were pretty tired the first few weeks with our Personas too. How does it feel setting monsters on fire?"

"Kinda sadistic. Watching monsters burn is hard to watch. Still, I don't mind burning them to ashes. At least they're not feeding on people, right?"

Conan took a closer look at his classmate's overall demeanor. "You look a little down. Did something happen?"

Lucy held up a small cell phone. "I got a phone call from my mom. She and dad wanted to come over during the night of the full moon. I made an excuse on the spot, so they're not coming. I'm not sure if I should have done that."

"It's better that they're not around, you know, if the next Shadow decides to invade our dorm."

Lucy scoffed. "Yeah. I'm not thinking about this too hard, am I? 'Cause I couldn't do anything and only felt like sitting here."

Conan nodded. "It's natural for that to happen. Were you planning on going anywhere today?"

Lucy looked around. "Maybe a flower shop? I was thinking about getting something. Wanna come?"

Both juniors stood up. "Lead the way," said Conan.

The two made their way to a flower shop on the second floor. The store had twelve varieties of flora displayed outside of the doors. All plants were stored in clay pots and left to intoxicate the air with potent odors. Evidently, all the plants were genetically engineered to be fragrant than their natural counterparts. The aroma of one of the plants would have been enticing enough, but the combination of that of twelve flowers was too much.

"I heard from some girls at school that the best flowers in town are sold here," said Lucy. "What do you think of them?"

"A little strong for my tastes," Conan replied. "Do you think these plants release airborne pollen?"

Lucy examined the flowers. "Yeah, all of them are doing it. Well, it _is_ that time of year again. Are you allergic to pollen?"

"I'm not," said Conan. "Don't worry about me."

Lucy browsed through a small isle of plants. "What color do you think would look good for summer? White or red?"

Conan gave her a discerning look. "You're asking _me_ for flower sense?"

"White it is." Lucy plucked out a bouquet of white roses and snapdragons. She brought the bundle to the cashier, who scanned it and read off the price.

"Eleven thousand Crowns," said the cashier.

Lucy was baffled by the cost. "Uh, Conan?" she asked. "I only had eight thousand Crowns today. Do you have some cash I can borrow?"

Conan patted down his pockets and produced a wallet. He handed over three thousand-Crown bills and completed the transaction for his friend. Lucy took the bouquet and walked out of the store with her classmate.

"So who's it for?" asked Conan.

"My brother, Lanus," Lucy replied. "Today's his birthday. I was going to pay my respects."

"Should I come along?"

Lucy shook her head. "The cemetery is just a few blocks from here. I can get there by bus on my own."

"I thought you spent all your money on that bouquet."

The junior came to this realization by surprise. Lucy cringed. "I hadn't thought about that…um, do you have more cash I can use? I need to pay for the bus ride there."

"You know social services give me a limited allowance, right?"

"Oh, right." Lucy became pensive. "Wouldn't want to spend all your money, right?"

"Then again, I could take you there," Conan offered. "I think the bus fare is cheaper when you travel in pairs, right?"

"No, that's alright." Lucy was determined to travel alone. "I'll be sure to pay you back when we return to the dorm. Can you lend me enough for the bus fare?"

"If you say so," he replied. Conan reached into his wallet again and exchanged a few Crown bills. "Give your brother my regards."

Lucy smiled. "Thanks."

The two began to walk for the exit in the lobby. Just as they descended down the stairs, Lucy nudged Conan's elbow. "Hey, Conan? You might have forgotten about it already, but I wanted to say I'm sorry."

"About what?" asked Conan.

They stopped in their tracks. "Remember Asterisk Island? I said some stupid things. It's been bothering me for a while. I know it's hard not having a regular family. With parents that aren't around, siblings that should have stuck around longer, that kind of stuff. I didn't mean to lump us together. Can you forgive me?"

Conan gave a customary smile. "No problem."

Lucy gave a slight bow. "See you later tonight." They departed shortly after. Lucy went towards the nearest bus stop, Conan walked back to West side.

* * *

**Cm Academy West side, Lobby: 5:45 PM**

After a long day of gaming and hacking away at pixilated enemies, Victor was sitting by himself for a nap. He had played more than enough hours of arcade games to last him a year, and he still wanted to play. The arcade always seemed to be open whenever he came around, so that was his usual hangout place. Nobody paid him any mind, so the near-daily trips were always spent in a solitary tranquility.

Everyone else had already returned to the dorms. Most of them were in their rooms relaxing before Slade called everyone back for a meeting. Victor found the patrols becoming easier and easier. Maybe it was just him, but the Shadows were not getting as strong as he was. Perhaps he had gotten stronger ever since inheriting Jester. That notion was always a pleasing thought.

Now was a good time for a nap. Victor closed his eyes and pictured himself in his happy place. He imagined himself in a field full of wild grass and apple trees. In the center of the clearing, a massive tree stood waiting for him to come closer. In his mind's eye, Victor ran towards the tree and plucked off an apple from it. The fruit was so pure that it smelled delicious before the hide was pierced by teeth. Victor took a bite out of the imaginary apple.

A foul stench plagued the air. Someone shrieked. Victor opened his eyes. Something was burning in another room. He immediately left his happy place and ran towards the sound of the commotion.

The jokester found that the source was coming from the dorm's mini-kitchen. Every dorm in CM Academy came with its own kitchen, but the one in West side was rarely used. One of the stoves was lit on maximum heat and the frying pan on top of it was on fire. By the time Victor arrived, he discovered a panicking Keira running for the faucet.

"What happened?" he demanded.

"Fire!" she retorted. "Fire!" She had a pot filling with water.

Victor dashed over and turned off the flames. A lid was sitting nearby, so he capped the burning pan to suffocate the flames inside. He ripped off the dishrag of a nearby rack and used it to slap the flames from the bottom. He whipped it five times before the flames went out. The air still singed of burning ash, but at least the fire was gone. By them, Keira already walked over with a pot full of water.

"Thanks," she said. "Uh, I could have handled it myself."

Victor gave a discriminating glance at the pan of water. "With that thing?" he asked. "Never put out a grease fire with water!"

Keira became sullen. "Sorry."

Victor shook his head. "What were you doing?"

The senior looked sheepish. "Making an omelet?"

Victor looked around the kitchen. A wide assortment of messy bowls and utensils was sprawled around a metal counter in the middle of the area. All of them were full of scraps from batter and liquefied ingredients. Nothing looked appetizing.

"Do omelets come with cake mix?" Victor pointed out.

"I thought that would give it more fluff," Keira replied. "I tried frying it, but that wasn't working. There was some cooking wine available, so I poured in just enough to liquefy it. I added more grease, left it for ten minutes, and then it caught on fire."

Victor shook his head. "You put it all in a frying pan?"

"Food with alcohol as an ingredient tends to expand in the presence of heat, right?"

"What did you use to measure the oil?"

Keira held up a soup ladle lying on the counter. The junior clenched his eyes and sighed.

"There's so much wrong here," he said. "I don't where to begin."

Keira bit her bottom lip. "I thought I'd be able to figure out how to cook on my own. I didn't think something would catch on fire."

Victor held up his palms. "Okay, cooking is tough, I get it. Would you like some advice?"

"Uh, sure."

The junior reached across the counter and picked up two cracked egg shells and a tablespoon. "All you really need is two eggs and a teaspoon of water. Have a tablespoon of olive oil in the frying pan and set the heat to medium hot. Beat the eggs and water all together until it's one uniform mix, and then put it in the frying pan. It's simple and clean, not to mention less messy."

Keira nodded. "Have you cooked before?"

"Plenty of times," said Victor. A hint of pride was in his voice. "My dad usually trusted me to cook dinner every night. I learned a few tricks from a cookbook and the Internet. Maybe I could teach you a few tips."

Keira gave her alluring smile. "I would like that very much. Where do we start?"

Victor held up his finger. "One thing though," he said. "You gotta do something for me too. You're the top student, which means you know a few tricks to learn hard material. If you teach me the tough stuff in my classes, then we'll call it even. I help you cook better, and you help me do well in school, got it?"

"Okay," the senior replied. She looked at the mess all around the kitchen counter. "So we need to wash these, right?"

Victor looked around. "Yeah," he said while rolling up his sleeves. "Let's get that bowl and that egg whisk rinsed off. I'll show you how a _real_ omelet is made."

* * *

**Colossian Motor Works Warehouse 34, 1st basement: 10:55 PM**

Ghost had his back to the wall and his fingers around the barrel of his gun.

The area he was in was just two meters under street level and lined with concrete and metal. Ghost was sitting in a wide basement crammed with cars of all varieties. Most of the vehicles were out of commission or stored for safekeeping. All were covered in white and grey canvasses to keep dust out. From where Ghost was sitting, it seemed as though the entire basement was populated by the spirits of mastodons and oversized lizards.

The rest of his group was sitting around on different cars. Everyone took the leisure of removing some of the canvasses to sit inside the cars. Cero, Buck, and the lady in the opera mask were all sitting in different cars to relax. Only Ghost was sitting on top of a car with his back to the wall. For him, resting against a concrete surface was more than comfortable.

Cero pecked away at a laptop on his lap. The website he was logged into was none other than Revenge Request. To the people who used it, it was a site that anonymously assassinated any subject presented through a "request." By morning, that subject would die of gunshot or other conventional methods. Unknown to the general public, these sanctioned hits were done during the Dark Hour. Cero was the one orchestrating the nightly hits. The man in the gas mask scrolled through the requests.

"Michael Amsterdam," Cero announced. "At least ten people want him dead. He hangs out near North Port every Wednesday night. We could net some sweet cash from him tonight."

Buck, the large man with the blank mask, leaned back in his car's driver's seat. He did not respond. With that mask of his and his general behavior, there was no way to tell if he was sleeping or not.

"Is he rich?" asked the lady in the opera mask.

"Kinda sorta," said Cero. "Judging from where these requests are coming from, I'd say the rich crowd doesn't like him. He's either rich or really bad with people."

Ghost spun the barrel of his revolver around, which produced a whir of clicking noises. He sheathed the gun. "Sounds boring," said Ghost. "Give me another name."

Cero scrolled through the requests on his website. "We got a thug who hangs out near Sunset Boulevard. He cheats the local motel for their money. The manager wants him dead."

"Not exciting enough," Ghost asserted. "How about someone more sinister?"

Cero scrolled though the list once more. "I have a guy who wants a high school student dead for beating him up way back when. The dude is missing a few teeth and demands blood."

Ghost sighed. "Savagery isn't what it used to be," he said. "Where's the hate? Where's the fear? It's all just octane-fueled rage these days."

"We could net the first guy tonight," Cero replied. "Maybe we'll grab enough cash to buy another gun."

Ghost glanced at Cero with his sallow eyes. A simple gaze with those inhuman golden irises was enough to chill any man's soul. Cero held his tongue.

"I suppose we could," said Ghost. "However, what's to stop those other fools from catching us? The ones who prevent the Shadows from feeding? We would expose ourselves too early. A foolhardy charge would be unwise. Do we have a Plan B?"

"We could demand to know where they live from our 'buddy.'" Cero suggested. "She should be in the back alley as usual."

"Fair enough." Ghost looked at the rest of his group. "What say you, Alice?"

Alice, the lady in the opera mask, gave no indication of excitement. "I couldn't care less," she replied in a monotone voice.

Ghost leapt up from his seat and strolled over to Buck's car. He knocked on the hood. "Wakey wakey," he said. "Are you listening, Buck?"

A low growl came from Buck. The noise produced was a blend of animal and demonic noise. Buck sounded nothing like that. All eyes turned to their comrade. Even Ghost backed away. Buck started moving in a stiff way. His limbs seemed to jerk sideways as if pulled by strings. The large man stuck both his legs out and stood rigidly. Once he was standing upright, his head lazily cocked sideways.

"Buck?" asked Cero. "What's wrong?"

Buck let out another low growl. Ghost raised his revolver. Cero reached for a concussion grenade notched at his belt.

"He hasn't turned yet," said Alice. "Hold your fire."

Despite her warning, the others remained cautious. "Buck," said Cero. "It's us, you moron. Is something going on?"

"The Chariot and the Justice," said Buck. His voice was inhumanly distorted beyond recognition. It was almost as though someone had taken his vocal chords and replaced them with a radio. "Both have been tamed. This is inconvenient."

Buck turned his head sharply to his left. "Inconvenient?" he said in a higher pitch. "Wouldn't this scenario be convenient?"

"Remember the goal!" said Buck in a lower voice. "We need to find the others first. We must be made whole."

"Shall we search for them, or let them come to us?"

Buck grunted in his lower voice. "We wait. They will come."

"What are you talking about?" asked the lady in the opera mask.

"The cycle must end," said Buck in his lower voice. His mask cracked. The area where his mouth would have been grew a horizontal crack across the face. A cavity formed and Buck's mouth opened. Black mist poured out from it like saliva from a rabid canine's mouth. Whatever was possessing Buck was drastically distorting his body. The others needed to act quickly.

"What now?" said Cero.

Despite the spontaneity of this event, the leader of the group kept his cool. "Hold still," said Ghost. "He won't get us if we don't pose a threat."

Buck hunched over and used his knuckles to touch the ground. Everyone else stopped where they were and held their positions. No one dared breathe sharply. Buck sniffed about, looked about, and then turned to Cero. The man in the gas mask remained frozen. Buck slowly approached him and growled. When he was done sniffing, he backed away and dashed off further into the basement. Cero plucked a concussion grenade from his belt. Ghost stopped him by catching his hand. A maddening gleam was in his eye.

"No," he said. "I think we just found our Plan B."

* * *

**CM Academy West side, command room: the Dark Hour**

Tonight was August 6th. Everyone, the students and adults, had their armbands on and weapons ready. Since the Dark Hour began, Keira conducted a broad scan of Colossus to find the next Shadow.

"Tonight's the night," said Pierce.

"How are you doing, Keira?" asked Slade.

"Yes," Keira replied. "I've found it. It's definitely not a normal one."

Leon cracked his knuckles. "That's more like it," he said.

"It's by a few deserted houses uptown. Something else is strange about it. I think it's ten meters underground."

"So it's in a basement?" Lucy asked.

"According to my records," said Charlotte, "there is no structure in the area that fit those criteria. However, in the past there was an underground complex formerly owned by the hovering automobile company Colossian Motor Works."

"So we'll be seeing cars now?" Lucy pondered the concept. "Don't tell me the Shadow's gonna fuse with a Humvee."

"Well, Charlotte's memory _was_ uploaded ten years ago," said Pierce. "She hasn't been updated in a decade."

"Correct," said Charlotte.

"Hey," said Victor, "wouldn't updating that memory be a good idea?"

The team shrugged the thought. For now, they had a Shadow to deal with. "So," said Leon, "How do we approach this?"

"I can't tell much more from here," said Keira. "We'll need to get closer."

"Let's have an attack squad and a defense squad like last time," said Slade. "Pierce, Lucy, and I will defend Keira at the first basement level, possibly street level if we can. Having relatively smaller Personas will come in handy when going underground. Conan, Leon, Victor, and Charlotte will be on the attack squad. We'll supply backup when Keira sees that you need it. Are we clear?"

"Yes, ma'am," said S.E.E.S. in unison.

"Dismissed," said Slade.


	24. Chapter 24: Strega

_**Hey there, reader!**_

Well, it's about time that the protagonist team meet up with Strega in this story.

As you may have guessed, the Persona-user fractions from the original P3 are present in this work. There is a sense of continuity here from my vision of how the original game could have ended, so I'll get to addressing concerns over how this fanfic will tie into the cannon story line (to an extent). To be frank, the OC cast is facing a new member to Strega, one that had no counterpart in the original script. If you have any concerns or comments about the new guy, feel free to share in the reviews!

For now, let's watch a new full moon boss fight!

Enjoy the chapter!

A brief thank you to _RubyMoonz, DdotChou, MoldyJellyBean, ShadowDragoon32, Shiro No Kishidan, Pokepia's Haunt, and kyoto knight._

_**Chapter 24**_

_**Strega**_

**CMW Warehouse 34, 1st basement: The Dark Hour**

After applying large wire cutters to an exterior lock, the team entered the warehouse's basement.

Keira was unable to detect the Shadow from street level. Everyone moved below ground and into the first basement of the warehouse. Upon entering, they easily maneuvered around the archived cars along the walls. Getting below ground was easy. The only pressing thought was of the Shadow fusing with the building again and making their mission much harder than it needed to be.

S.E.E.S. entered the first basement and found themselves one level closer to their target. They passed a pair of iron gates propped wide open at the foot of the stairs. A few of the cars around them had no canvases to cover them, but the team took no notice. Everything about this place threatened to be a trap. The team kept their eyes peeled for anything that spewed black mist.

"What is that stank?" asked Victor.

"Gasoline," said Leon. He looked at the floor below him. "Some of these cars are leaking the stuff. Nobody break out a lighter here. We'll all go up in smoke."

"Great," Lucy fumed. She knew then that Vivian was useless without her Agi spells.

Keira closed her eyes. After weeks of training, she could harness her abilities without summoning Arachne. On good nights, the senior was able to detect Shadows within three kilometers of her. She had a good view of the beast from the first basement.

"The Shadow should be around here," she said.

S.E.E.S. glanced around for a monster. They all had their weapons ready. Nothing stirred in front of them. Out of nowhere, someone clapped loudly. S.E.E.S. turned around to see who was making the noise. A certain scarred man and a short man with a gas mask were standing at the entrance of the first basement. To S.E.E.S.' surprise, they were also immune to the effects of the Dark Hour.

"Well done," said Ghost, who ceased clapping. "I believe this is the first time we've met in person."

Eyes darted from Keira to the newcomers. The senior was just as surprised as the rest. "Who are these guys?" she exclaimed. "I couldn't see you until now!"

Ghost drew his revolver. Cero whipped out a frag grenade and stuck his thumb in the pin. "Stand down," said the scarred man. "Look around. Everything is combustible around you. Now lower your weapons or we burn everything here to a crisp."

S.E.E.S. surveyed the area once more. To their dismay, the scarred man was right. Lucy, Slade, Pierce, and Leon reluctantly sheathed their weapons. Even if they had more firepower, the man with the grenade was the problem. In the event that anyone fired, he could toss one and that would be the end of it.

"My name is Ghost," said the scarred man. "This is Cero. Some call us Strega. We've been watching you. From what we hear, you've gone a 'righteous' battle to save the world. We won't let that happen. You've fought hard, yet the world still crawls with sin. The Dark Hour won't be erased so easily."

Every member of S.E.E.S. kept their wit. "Why the hell would you say that?" demanded Victor.

"Simple," said Cero. He still held the grenade firmly in his palm. "If Shadows and the Dark Hour disappear, we lose our powers. We can't let that happen, now can we?"

Slade came to a sudden realization. "You're Persona-users!"

"Very observant," said Ghost. A crazed look twisted his expression. With the tattoo of an upside-down face, the notion was more horrifying to watch. "Only a select few wield the power of a Persona. The Dark Hour is a frontier that is ours alone to explore and conquer."

"Ghost," said Cero. "We're burning moonlight."

Ghost regained his composure. "I digress. We want you to do something for us. That 'Shadow' you found is actually an associate of ours. Subdue him and bring his body up here. We'll let you go when we have him."

"What makes you think we'll help you?" demanded Leon.

Cero pointed to the metal doors between them. "We close these, and you have no way out. These were made to withstand a magnitude seven earthquake, which packs more punch than your petty element spells. And I know about the hag's earth bending abilities. The walls are lined with old steel beams. Any big shift in earth will cause the entire basement to collapse. Are we clear?"

Slade cringed. She never answered verbally, but there was no way to refuse their demands.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Conan.

Lucy's hand cringed. She almost reached for her revolver. "Are you insane?" she demanded. "Do you know what'll happen if those Shadows are let loose?"

"Why should anyone care?" asked Ghost. "Death lingers whether they are caused by Shadows or by human folly. More importantly, why do you care? You are not like the masses. Do you confess that your power has made you better off?"

"You think I like this?" Lucy retorted.

Ghost brushed off the question. "Do you not feel the same? How about the rest of you? If you succeed, do you also wish to return to your pathetic, ordinary lives?"

S.E.E.S. unanimously glared back at the two men blocking their exit. No one had the incentive to answer further.

"You've all got your reasons for fighting," Cero spat. "'Justice' is a lame excuse for slaying Shadows. You do it to test your powers, not to save people! Get this done, and we might change our minds."

Cero backtracked and tapped a switch on a wall nearby. The metal doors swung slowly together. He kept the frag grenade notched in his hand. S.E.E.S. remained where they stood.

"Happy trails," Ghost taunted. As he spoke, the doors shut tightly.

Leon dashed and banged on the doors. "Dammit!" he grunted.

The team remained silent. There was no doubt that they could deal with a full moon Shadow tonight, but they had no idea if this Strega group would keep their word. No one could escape, and the only options were to remain still or cooperate. Everyone remained silent as they deliberated on a solution.

"We will be alright," said Charlotte. "Rather than wasting more time, I suggest we dispatch the Shadow immediately."

Lucy nodded. "Yeah," she agreed. "If we lose our cool down here, they win."

Keira clenched her eyes. "Um, I found it," she said. "They were right about the Shadow not being an ordinary one. I think it's noticed us."

Slade regained her composure. "New plan," she said, "I want Lucy to swap with Victor. Her Agi spells won't do much good up here. The attack squad will deal with the Shadow, and the defense squad runs in with backup when they're needed. Let's move out."

* * *

As the attack team descended further into the basement, Conan clenched his sword tightly, Lucy tapped the revolver at hers side, and Leon drummed his finger on the safety lock for his shotgun.

Charlotte observed the others' anxiety. "Is everyone tense because of that encounter?" she asked.

Lucy shook her head. "They had us pinned to the wall," she remarked. "And my nose is shot. I can't smell anything but gasoline."

"Is it okay for us all to be making noise like this?" asked Conan.

"The Shadow's not fusing with the building, right?" asked Lucy. "If that's the case, we'd be better off if it came running at us. That way we don't get snagged into a trap like last time."

Conan recalled the trap set by Lucy's Shadow. He dreaded the thought of such an ambush deep underground. "Good point," he said. "Keira, how's our target looking?"

_It's stopped just five meters below you, _said Keira._ It's at a dead end. Just descend to the next floor and you'll see it._

"They said it was a friend of theirs, right?" said Lucy. "You think we should use him as a bargaining tool to get out?"

"You mean like a hostage?" asked Leon. "That wouldn't work. I'd think that they're trying to kill us one way or another. They were willing to burn us all earlier."

Lucy sighed. Charlotte patted her on the shoulder. "Do not be disheartened," she chided. "We can find a solution after the battle."

Leon looked back the way they came. Somewhere up the chasm, the rest of the team was working on a solution to escape. The senior decided to hide his worries. The attack team needed as much confidence as possible before finding an escape route.

After a few more anxious minutes of walking, the attack party reached the end of the path. They stood at the foot of the stairs and at the entrance of another basement. This floor was completely open. Yellow lines were drawn on the ground to create a racing track around the perimeter of the basement. In addition, a cannibalized car was sitting off to the side of the track. Evidently, that was the Shadow's work.

_Your target is on this floor, _said Keira. _Those two were right_. _The Shadow is really possessing a person._ _But he's out of earshot. I think you can talk about your battle strategy._

"Looks like a test track," Conan whispered. "I didn't know they had these."

"Some car companies have their test tracks built in secluded areas so their test cars don't make too much noise," Leon hissed back. "We can go nuts here."

"Nice," said Lucy. "We have him if he's just the size of a person."

"Shadow located," said Charlotte.

The attack team looked around. Standing, or rather hunching over, on the other side of the test track was none other than their target. His transformation had done more tremendous damage to his body than before. Broken plates off of a car were magnetized to his skin like protective armor. The extra protection increased its size to that of a rhino. Its blank mask had cracked in multiple places and created a maze of fissures across the wearer's face. Judging from the way he was standing, he was already aware of the attack team's presence.

"Look, Chariot!" said the Shadow in a high voice. "It's been years, but we have been reunited!"

"Hardly," said the Shadow in a lower voice. "But I see him!"

"And Justice is here as well! How can we entertain them?"

"First, we must welcome them. The celebration comes later."

"You are right. We must welcome them graciously."

The beast meditated for a moment. "What should we do?" he asked in a high voice.

"How should I know?" spat the Shadow in a lower voice. "We must think of something."

The attack team stared at their enemy with a mix of surprise and confusion. "Is that guy alright?" asked Conan.

"I think he's got schizophrenia," said Lucy.

"Brother," said the Shadow in a high voice. "Our guests are—confused."

"What is there to be confused about?'" asked the beast in a lower voice.

"Well, given our current location…"

During the conversation, everyone stepped out slowly and fanned out across their side of the chamber. Charlotte morphed her arms and back into their gun forms. "Papillion," she chanted.

The Persona began to materialize behind the iron maiden. Suddenly, the Shadow noticed their presence. The team was ready. With frightening speed, he charged at them.

* * *

"See it yet?" asked Pierce.

Keira summoned Arachne and did a full scan of the entire basement complex. She searched furiously for a possible exit. Anything from a door, a gate, or a soft patch of earth for Slade to manipulate would do. Keira saw no other exit than the one they came from.

"Nothing," Keira replied. "I see some kind of machine rigged to the doorway. Strega must have set it up just as they were leaving. And that Shadow's not going anywhere. We've got our hands tied."

"Booby trap," said Pierce. "It'll go off when we escape."

"Should we wait until the Dark Hour ends?" asked Victor. "Maybe the Shadow will disappear."

"No," said Slade. "We slay it tonight or risk another month of receiving new Shadow victims."

Pierce looked around at the cars around them. He glanced at the metal doors blocking their exit. The captain of the Colossian Police Department rubbed his chin in thought.

Victor plugged his nose. "The gasoline is really ticking me off," he said through closed nostrils. "Isn't there a window we can use or something?"

"I doubt it," said Slade. "There wouldn't be a window in a basement. I hadn't expected such an elaborate trap. They're a formidable group."

"Uh, Mrs. Slade?" said Keira. "The attack squad is already engaging the Shadow in battle. Do you want me to give you the details?"

"Notify me later," said Slade. "We need to think of a way out of here."

Meanwhile, the captain was looked about and evaluated the height of the basement. Pierce snapped his fingers.

"Everyone," he said. "I'll need everyone's help for this next part."

"Help with what?" asked Keira.

"Get your Personas to move these cars around. Slade, get your phone out. I think we have an exit strategy."

* * *

"This isn't working!" exclaimed Lucy.

Everyone was running about and across the basement throwing spells and attacks at their target. Buck was the target, but none of the hits were doing much good. His durability had drastically improved, which allowed invulnerability towards all forms of attack. Bufu, Agi, Hama, slashing, and bashing attacks were utilized. All of them were useless.

The Shadow had already done lots of bashing damage to S.E.E.S.' Personas. Everyone had their fair share of beating. Charlotte blew gaskets and steaming from inside, Leon was close to keeling over from pain. Conan's side was busted up again, and Lucy's entire body was twitching from the shock of pain.

"Brother!" said the brute in a high voice. "Their hosts are weak!"

"Quite!" said the Shadow in a low voice. "They will make excellent kindling for the bonfire!"

The air stank of ash from Vivian's attacks. All the concrete walls were stained with burn marks, bullet holes, and collision craters. At the center of the carnage was a hulk of metal with a broken mask for a face. Not a single mark of damage was left on the one possessed by the Shadow.

"Isn't there a way to slow him down?" Conan demanded as he used Bufu again.

"You tell me!" said Leon. He alternated from coordinating Ultor while firing off his shotgun. "I can't get a clear shot!"

"Agi!" shouted Lucy. The attack bounced off of the Shadow with ease.

"The Lovers do not play nicely," said the brute in a high voice.

"Neither do we!" said the Shadow in a low voice. "Agidyne!"

Gladius was set ablaze in an instant. The Persona became a walking torch and flailed about. His user screamed and patted down flames that weren't there. Gladius iced himself over to put out the flames. When the Persona was encased in an ice coat, the fire was snuffed. Both he and the Persona-user needed a moment to cool off. Meanwhile, Charlotte and Leon kept hammering away at the Shadow.

Lucy rushed over to her classmate with Vivian. "Media!" she commanded.

Conan, Lucy, Charlotte, and Leon were all encased in a faint glow of light. A portion of their wounds were healed and their stamina was rejuvenated to an extent. Despite their momentary recovery, they still needed a plan to take down the Shadow.

"What's going on?" Conan grunted. "Nothing's working!"

"Hama!" chanted Charlotte. The Shadow became engulfed in light once more, but no damage was done.

"Keira!" said Lucy. "We need analysis here!"

_Still scanning, _said Keira. _I have a vague reading. Everything's covered in metal except the back! Try to turn it around!_

"Bufu!" shouted Conan. Once more, the attack did little.

The Shadow growled, which produced a noise similar to a car starting its engine. He scraped the concrete with his hind leg and prepared to charge.

_Get out of the way! _shouted Keira.

Everyone sidestepped in separate directions. The Shadow charged like a raging bull and pounded the wall just behind the attack team. A massive web of fissures spread across the wall and up the ceiling. the whole basement started to shudder.

"He's caving the place in!" shouted Lucy. "Now what?"

"Adjusting countermeasures," said Charlotte. "Everyone, prepare to attack! Activating Orgia Mode!"

Charlotte hunched over and a massive plume of steam shot out from her back. Her ears revved up like turbines and shot sparks. A surge of new energy came to Charlotte, and she started sprinting at the Shadow. She and the monster clashed and engaged in a fury of swipes and punches. Charlotte darted about hitting anywhere that appeared to be a weak spot. Unharmed, the Shadow swiped at Charlotte.

"What's she doing?" demanded Lucy.

The iron maiden and her target continued their brawl. Every now and then she would fire shots from her arms to further agitate the beast. After a few seconds of attacking, the monster was forced to turn around completely. Conan saw an exposed area on the Shadow's back: a large cylinder that looked suspiciously like a gas tank.

"We have an opening," said Conan. "Bufu!"

Gladius materialized once more and fired another shot of ice at the exposed spot. The gas tank froze over in ice and the Shadow keeled over when that happened. Given the supernatural nature of the beast's body, the tank would not be so easily broken. In any case, the enemy was down. Charlotte kept up her attack. Lucy and Leon knew what to do next.

"Here's our chance for an all out attack!" said Lucy.

Leon primed new shotgun shells and cocked the gun. "Now!" he commanded.

The senior pounded the tank with pellet after pellet of lead. Lucy and Conan sidestepped in opposite directions and hit the Shadow's weak spot with their respective spells. The Shadow remained vigilant, but it became more and more weary with every attack dealt to it. Charlotte's attacks were losing steam, but her blows were having more success with hitting their mark.

"Mabufula!" shouted Conan.

Gladius casted another spell and froze the entire ground under the Shadow. The monster tried to recover, but kept slipping on the fresh frost below it. There was a massive window for the attack team to finish off their enemy.

"Maragi!" shouted Lucy.

Vivian spread her arms and scattered a wave of fire. The flames ate away at the Shadow and ate away at its hide. Black mist burned and evaporated under the beast's armor. Just one more physical attack would do the trick.

"God's Hand!" shouted Leon.

Ultor appeared and charged at the Shadow. The Persona curled a fist and pounded the gas tank on the monster's back. That final blow was more than enough to rupture the canister. Black mist came pouring out by the liter as it streamed from the Shadow's body. Flames from the hide spread faster with the ruptured gas tank, and the entire monster became engulfed in flames. The Shadow roared in pain. The battle was almost done.

Charlotte dashed backwards and summoned Papillion once more. "Hama!" she commanded.

Her Persona cast the magic and a field of light came under the Shadow. Charlotte pushed all her magic into the spell to be sure that it worked this time. The illumination was so bright that the entire chamber turned white and everyone needed to shield their eyes. When the light disappeared, the Shadow remained still. The sound of two voices, both high and low, yelled in agony and faded away.

The Shadow shuddered. All the metal on its body shredded away like water in a shower of ice. Mismatched parts of a car's body, engine, axle, and inner workings all came apart. When all the rubble cleared, all that was left was a large man with a cracked mask lying in the center. His back rose and fell in rhythm to match his unconscious breathing. The Shadow had been defeated, and Buck was spared.

Charlotte let out one more burst of steam, and then collapsed to her knees. While Leon kept his gun trained on Buck, Lucy and Conan helped up their teammate. For a girl, she was pretty heavy. Then again, she did carry a lot of metal inside of her.

Charlotte's ears were red from spinning too quickly. Her eyes flickered as if she would pass out at any moment. "Did I succeed in protecting everyone?" she asked.

"Good work, Charlotte," said Conan.

"Yeah," said Lucy. "We couldn't have done it without you."

Charlotte gave a weary smile.

"Keira," said Leon. "We have the target. Do we have that escape plan yet?"

_Yes, _said Keira. _Pierce proposed a plan to get out. I can't sense Strega outside the doors anymore, so we might be in the clear. We'll see how this goes._

"What plan?" asked Lucy.

_We called somebody to get us out._

"Did he say who?" asked Conan.

_No, but I think it's someone who's immune to the Dark Hour's effects._

Leon picked up Buck by the arm and propped him on his shoulder. "Let's get out of here first," he said.

The attack team returned to the first basement. Charlotte recovered enough to help Leon carry Buck up the stairs. Everyone trotted upstairs for a few minutes. While carrying another person, the trip took five minutes longer than the trip going down. By then, the remaining members of S.E.E.S. were waiting for the attack team.

All the cars in the first basement were pushed as far from the exit as possible. The gasoline was still on the floor, but small pools of concrete contained the spillage. The team had Slade to thank for that.

Everyone got a good look at the man that was just defeated by a Shadow. The cracked mask was mysteriously magnetized to his face, but his remaining features were still easily visible.

"Is he alive?" asked Victor.

Charlotte pressed her index and middle finger to the man's throat. "This man is barely breathing," she replied. "I do not believe he can be classified as 'alive' much longer."

"Anything about Strega?" asked Leon.

"Nothing," replied Keira. "I did a full scan, much more intense than before they showed up. One minute they're there, the next they're gone. I can't sense any of them."

"They could be waiting outside," said Conan. "What now?"

"That's when our friend comes in," said Pierce. "Any news from outside, Olivia?"

Almost on cue, Slade's phone chimed. The homeroom teacher whipped it out and checked the screen. An anonymous text message was stretched on the face of the phone.

_Coast is clear, _it read. _You were right. Trap rigged outside. No way to disable it. Unlocking doors now._

"Who's that?" asked Victor.

"You'll see," said Slade.

A faint noise came from outside. Everyone watched the metal doors closely. The handles of the door clicked, and the doors swung open. In a split second, the doors tripped a machine installed to the wall just outside. The machine opened and sent a shower of hot sparks inside the first basement. A handful of sparks jumped into the pools of gasoline, which immediately ignited into massive flames. Even from the back of the chamber, S.E.E.S. could feel the intensity of the fire.

"Do I cool it now?" asked Conan.

"Wait for all the gas to burn," said Slade. "We leave a cleaner mess that way."

After a few minutes of burning, the fires died out and ate away all the fuel left over. The air became thin and smelled of tainted car exhaust. Thankfully, the smell was too underpowered to be harmful to them. Everyone covered their noses anyways.

"Magnus," chanted Slade.

Hecate materialized and repaired the damage to the floor. All the makeshift pools of concrete became level patterns of concrete on the floor. Once the floor was back to being a regular floor, everyone exited out of the basement. A fresh wave of relief came over them as they ascended up the stairs and breathed new air.

"Where's your friend?" asked Victor.

Slade glanced around. "There," she pointed out.

S.E.E.S. turned their heads to the left. Those who hadn't met her were set aghast. The members of the attack team especially were caught by surprise. Standing erect and adjacent to a stoplight was none other than a certain redheaded girl.

"Are we done here?" said Ellie. A smug look was on her face.

No one could speak. It hadn't occurred to the newer members of the team that Ellie was immune to the Dark Hour's effects. Leon especially was speechless. Slade stepped in.

"Thanks for the assist back there," she said.

"It's your fault for running in like that," said Ellie. "Can't you smell a trap when you see one?"

"I'll be more careful next time," said Keira sheepishly.

"_We'll_ be more careful next time," said Victor. "But we really owe you for this one."

Ellie shrugged. "Just don't wake me up again," she said.

"You should join us," said Conan. "You know, if we encounter more traps like this one."

"Thanks," the redheaded girl replied. "But no thanks. I'm done."

Ellie hid any compassion she had behind a stoic face. Her words were harsh, but somehow, the team knew that she was grateful that they survived. She turned about and started walking in the other direction.

Leon was tempted to make her stop, but Pierce tapped his shoulder. The two looked each other in the eye. If there was a time to deal with her, this was not that time. Everyone looked at her go with forlorn hope. In a few short seconds, she turned into an alley and disappeared into the night.

"We have a few short minutes before the Dark Hour ends," said Slade. "Keira, now would be a good time to use Oracle to fix the damage downstairs."

"Oh, right," said Keira.

She conjured Arachne once more and readied the spell. Once Oracle had been performed, the atmosphere seemed to become less tense. Leon quickly ran back down the basement ot check for remaining damages. He quickly reported that all scars from the battle were completely repaired. Nothing could be done about Buck. Charlotte assessed that the man was already beyond help. Slade and Lucy casted some Dia spells to try to revive him. Nothing was working. The man was as good as dead.

"We can't treat him here," said Pierce. "And we better not bring a corpse with us. There's nothing we can do. Better let my boys handle this one at the morgue."

No one debated with him. They had no reason to move the body if it could do them little good. On that last note, the team called it a night and returned to the West side dorm.

* * *

Ghost, Cero, and Alice returned to the scene five minutes before the Dark Hour was over. By then, S.E.E.S. was long gone and far out of sight. They found their comrade's body lying face flat on the concrete.

"They left the body undamaged?" asked Ghost. "How noble, if not idiotic."

Cero checked for a pulse. "He's mostly dead," he said. "Alice, wake him up."

Alice closed her eyes and pressed her hands on Buck's head. A series of faint glows came from her fingertips as they touched his brain. Strega waited for a few anxious minutes before anything happened.

"I thought the trap would work," said Cero. "We had them."

"Apparently they had help from outside," said Ghost. "Their numbers are greater than we anticipated."

Alice's fingertips stopped glowing. Buck groaned and sat up.

"Welcome to the world of the living, Buck," said Ghost. "How was the afterlife?"

"I had this awful dream," said Buck. "I got possessed by some poltergeist with schizophrenia, and then there were a bunch of kids kicking my face in with magic and stuff."

"That wasn't a dream," said Alice.

Buck continued to rant. "…and then I was in a field of unicorns and rainbows, and there was a massive stampede coming my way…"

Alice rapped her teammate on the noggin. "That was a dream."

"What happened, Buck?" asked Cero. "I thought you were taking those pills."

"I was!" said Buck. "I don't know what happened!"

Ghost sighed. "It seems as though the pills are losing their potency. What a shame. No matter. I believe we have a remedy for our situation."

Asterisk Island, Ikutsuki's Mansion: 1:05 AM

Mr. Ikutsuki, who always had difficulty sleeping during a full moon, was pleased to have his phone ringing. It was a vintage telephone with a spinning dial and a physical wire attached to the wall. Most phones were cordless and had touch screens, but he could connect with them all the same. Mr. Ikutsuki picked up the receiver.

"This is Slade," said Slade. "We've neutralized the Shadow."

"Oh?" Mr. Ikutsuki mused. "Fine work. Is that all?"

"Actually, there is." Slade rustled a number of papers on her end of the line. "Our mission was interrupted by uninvited guests. They're most likely Persona-users."

The last few words struck Mr. Ikutsuki by surprise. "Is this true?" he asked with newfound curiosity.

"In fact, the 'Shadow' tonight was actually one of their members. He seemed to lose control of his Persona and nearly devolved into a true Shadow. I feared the worst, but we neutralized him in time. I'm sorry to say that he could not survive from his wounds."

Mr. Ikutsuki deliberated the situation. "Did this group say anything that might give you some clues?"

"Come to think of it," replied Slade, "they said they're called 'Strega.'"

"Strega?" Mr. Ikutsuki paused in thought. "I'll see what I can find out."

"Thank you, Mr. Ikutsuki. On a different note, I believe we've rendezvoused with an old member, Ellie. We might recruit her in the near future, but I can only hope for the best at this point."

"Very well. Good night, Olivia."

The line cut and Mr. Ikutsuki hung up the phone. He folded his fingers and propped his chin upon them. His head hung in deep thought.

"So they've made it here too," he muttered.


	25. Chapter 25: Summer's End

_**Hey there, reader!**_

I started playing P4A again. There aren't many players at my level where I am, and I'm hitting the dreaded "wall." In short, I'm dangerously close to losing my rank online...

I want to play a good game. Weekends preferred. Now that I think about it, I'd be happy to play with anyone reading this. If you're interested, please PM me if you want to play a few matches. I'll get back to you if you reply before Fall of 2013

Enjoy the chapter!

A brief thank you to _RubyMoonz, DdotChou, MoldyJellyBean, ShadowDragoon32, Shiro No Kishidan, Pokepia's Haunt, and kyoto knight._

_**Chapter 25**_

_**Summer's End**_

**The sea of Conan's soul: The Dark Hour**

Conan dreamt of the Black Ace.

It had been months since he had watched it nearly spiral out of control. The night happened so long ago, yet the fear of witnessing the Persona once more was just as frightening as before. Conan always dreaded the chance if the Persona was released before he could control it. Tonight, he had the chance of seeing it personally.

He and the Black Ace were floating above the planet's orbit. They stood in the air with the ground kilometers below them. Conan stood with his sword drawn, and his true self was also ready with its own blade. They floated a fair distance from each other and waited for something to happen.

Out of nowhere, the planet below them shattered. For that moment, both the boy and his Persona looked down. A massive plume of fire shot out and engulfed them in a sphere of fire. The heat was so intense that Conan felt as though his skin would burn off his body. As the fire subsided, something emerged from the flames.

A beast from the earth emerged. Its form was shrouded by the darkness of space. It had large red eyes and a massive jaw that could swallow the Black Ace whole. Its size was too large to be natural, yet Conan felt as though this creature was a creation of the good earth.

The Black Ace sheathed its sword and tried to flee. The beast grabbed it and ripped it apart with its large teeth. Conan watched in horror as the Black Ace was taken into pieces. Bits and pieces of metal flew apart as the Persona's shell was pierced. When the Persona was consumed, the beast turned its attention to Conan.

From the bottom of his heart, Conan knew what this creature was: Death.

Suddenly, Conan was in another place. He stood upright in the center of a white space. The only visible object was a bed that stood one meter away from him. He was back in the Sea of His Soul. To his dismay, Pharos was sitting on the bed.

"Hi," he said. "How are you?"

Conan shook his head. "This is not happening," he said.

Pharos laughed. "Silly. I can't leave you alone."

"Yes, you can," Conan retorted.

Suddenly, a black shade spread on the floor below Conan's feet. A silhouette of a beast in chains projected through the floor. Conan's ears roared with the sound of the Persona's fury. The Black Ace thrashed about more violently now. Something provoked it, but Conan had no idea what was the matter.

"Do you hear him?" asked Pharos. "Your inner self is becoming more independent. For every Shadow you defeat, your true self will grow stronger. Soon your psyche will manifest into something more."

Conan looked at the silhouette with mixed feelings. He felt disgusted that such a beast could be the form of his true self, but he was also confused. Until now, he had always considered the Black Ace as his worst fear. After seeing the beast from the earth, he didn't know what to think.

The silhouette of the Black Ace faded away. Its roar diminished as its shape faded. Conan could feel it fighting to break free. Somewhere in the Sea of His Soul, the Black Ace was getting stronger. There was no telling if the dream Conan witnessed was a foreshadowing of fate or a prelude to his demise. A void formed from the bottom of the boy's heart, one of a mix of dread and anxiety.

"Just hear me out." Pharos stepped closer. "I remembered something else. The end won't be brought by anyone in particular. It's coming because there are many people that want it, as if it was destined from the start. But doesn't that seem like a strange thing to wish for?"

Conan fumed. "Not really."

"I see." Disappointment blared from Pharos' face. "Well, I suppose some people would choose death over suffering. Otherwise one might end up hating everything in this world."

The junior shook his head. "Kid, lighten up. It wouldn't kill you to think happy thoughts once in a while."

Pharos smirked. "Well enough of that now. Soon, the poisonous flowers will bloom. One in our own garden, and four in the garden opposite yours. I don't know whether or not this has anything to do with the end, but you should be careful."

"Let's get this straight: I'm not a gardener," said Conan.

Pharos disappeared and reappeared at Conan's side. "I'll come again if I find out anything useful. That's what friends are for, right?" Once more, the child disappeared into the night.

Conan cupped his hands over his eyes. "Better find Elizabeth," he muttered.

* * *

**Gaza District: 11:00 AM**

The moment Conan awoke, he searched his call history for Elizabeth's number. It never occurred to him that he could call back someone in the Velvet Room before. He crossed his fingers and redialed the number. To his surprise, Elizabeth responded quickly.

"I see you require my help," she said.

"Yeah," said Conan. "But I thought we'd probably go outside to talk a bit. I had a place in mind."

"Lead the way," she said.

After a quick trip to the Escapade Mall, Conan found the portal to the Velvet Room and opened it. Elizabeth stepped through with a smile on her face and a coin purse in hand. Conan dreaded how today could go wrong.

"Where to?" she asked.

"The Gaza District," said Conan. "I thought we'd take a walk around."

Elizabeth gave her signature smile. "Let's not wait then."

The two took a quick bus ride to the Gaza District. Upon departing the bus, they were greeted by a pair of escalators and a stairway. Conan motioned for his guest to follow and took the stairway down. He turned around to find Elizabeth walking down the up escalator. Igor's assistant laughed to herself every time the escalator tried to send her up while she walked down. She spent fifteen seconds trying to match the pace of the escalator before finally running down to meet Conan.

"Moving stairs that must be conquered for one to pass," she mused. "So this is an 'escalator.' One false step, and one will be sent back to their place of origin."

"You know that you could've taken the other one, right?" said Conan. "It just sends you down."

Elizabeth eyed the other escalator. "Where's the fun in that?"

They entered a tiled plaza bordered by restaurants, stone statues, a stairwell, and a theater. They traversed through the area, but never stopped in one location. Elizabeth marveled at every nook and cranny of the area, but she was always careful to not lose sight of her escort.

Elizabeth tugged Conan's sleeve. "Would you mind?" she asked. "I smell a familiar odor, and I wish to pursue it."

Conan sniffed the air. "What odor?"

Igor's assistant had already run off. For a supernatural entity in heels and a blue dress, she had a remarkable sprinting speed. Conan did a quick jog and caught up with her at a nearby hot dog stand. Elizabeth was speaking with the vendor nearby.

"Wow, lady," said the vendor. "You can figure out what's in these just by the smell?"

"Of course," said Elizabeth. "Can't you?"

The vendor laughed. "Well, I suppose somebody had to find out. Anyways, did you want to buy some?"

Elizabeth held up her coin purse. She was about to open it and pour out the infinite stream of coins. Conan tapped her shoulder before that happened. "Maybe you should get two," said the junior.

Igor's assistant did just that. The vendor handed over two hot dogs with mustard glazed on top of them. Elizabeth and Conan took their food and started walking away. Igor's assistant started biting into hers.

"Curious taste," she said with full cheeks. "As I suspected, there is more than sow's flesh contained in these roasted treats."

"What else is in them?" said Conan. "On second thought, maybe you shouldn't tell me."

The two took a seat at a nearby planter and continued to finish their hot dogs. Elizabeth indulged herself too quickly and got some mustard on the tip of her nose. Conan offered to wipe it off, but Elizabeth snapped her fingers. In an instant, the mustard dissipated.

"You can do that?" asked Conan.

"I am the one who governs power," said Elizabeth. "I'm more than capable of vaporizing a speck of condiment."

"Point taken."

Elizabeth finished her hot dog and crumpled her wrapper. "So why have you summoned me? I assume that you wished to speak of something important."

"Yeah," said Conan. "I got another dream, but—"

"Does this dream have to do with a beast?" asked Elizabeth.

The junior blinked. "Yeah," he said. "How'd you know?"

Igor's assistant sighed. "I suppose it had to happen. Due to your lack of the Wild Card, my master deduced that you were empowered by an external source. While this source is not as potent as the Wild Card, it provides you enough power to summon your own Persona. An additional side effect is that you will receive bizarre visions as you sleep."

"Okay, so what?"

"That is the beast you dream of," said Elizabeth. Her voice became very grave. "It also wants to devour your soul."

Conan stopped eating his hot dog. He suddenly lost his appetite. "So I'm gonna die?" he asked.

"Not anytime soon," said Elizabeth. "But you will perish earlier than most. You are empowered by an immortal being as old as mankind. It is an unstoppable force with the power over all life on earth. The beast within you grows stronger over time, so there is nothing you can do to hinder its progression."

The junior sighed. "Well, thanks for the heads up. There's really no way to stop it?"

"No such method exists within my knowledge," said Elizabeth. "I'm afraid it's something you'll have to live with."

A chilling thought occurred to Conan. "I've got a disease called Stigma. It's a lethal disease here, but I'm a carrier of the sickness. Does this beast have to do something with my Stigma?"

Igor's assistant pondered the question and nodded. "Correct. It is also the reason why you will not die of worldly diseases. The beast needs a live host."

Conan wrapped up his hot dog. "I'm not hungry anymore," he said.

Elizabeth snapped her fingers. The hot dog disappeared and was replaced by a handful of Crowns. "A token of gratitude from me," she said. "If that will be all, I should take my leave."

Conan did not object. He led Elizabeth out of the Gaza District and back to the Velvet Room.

* * *

**CM Academy West side, Command Room: 6:00 PM**

Two nights later, Slade called for a meeting. Everyone came with questions and anxieties. The team sat in their usual places around the table. Even Charlotte came and knelt next to Conan's seat.

"Does this mean we have a new mission?" asked Charlotte.

"I dunno," replied Victor. "The alarm's not ringing."

Everyone devolved into small talk. Leon grouped with Keira and Lucy into a conversation while Conan, Victor, and Charlotte did the same. After a few minutes of this, Slade walked in.

"Sorry for being late," she said. "It's unbecoming for a teacher to arrive before her students. I have good news and bad news. Which would you all prefer to hear first?"

"Bad news," said Leon. "Let's get it over with."

Slade cleared her throat. "The bad news is that the man we defeated last full moon was not recovered. Pierce never saw the body brought into the morgue."

"Does that mean he was eaten by Shadows, ma'am?" asked Lucy.

"Couldn't be," said Leon. "None of the normal Shadows come out during a full moon."

"Perhaps he was recovered by Strega?" suggested Charlotte.

"I understand if they wouldn't want a comrade left behind," said Slade. "I don't understand why they would use him as bait to get us into their trap. None of this makes sense."

"That bald guy with the tattoos was freaky," said Victor. "I wouldn't be surprised if he set a hover car on fire."

"Maybe they didn't intend on their friend to become more like a Shadow," suggested Conan. "They just made their plan on the fly to get us into the line of fire."

"Improbable," said Charlotte, "but possible. Most winning tactics are orchestrated through improvisation."

"At least we got the guy, right?" piped Lucy. "I mean, there's usually a mass recovery of Shadow victims around this time."

Slade nodded. "True," she said. "Pierce noticed a significant recuperation of his 'curious' inmates. If the pattern from previous months ensues, then we won't need to worry about Shadow patrols for the next few nights. Perhaps we aren't at a total loss."

"Though how the hell does a Persona-user get to the same status as a full moon Shadow?" asked Victor. "I thought we'd be fighting a 100% monster, not a dude with armor."

S.E.E.S. grew silent. Aside from the lack of answers, there was a lack in confidence. Even Charlotte became disheartened.

"Mrs. Slade?" the iron maiden asked. "Perhaps now is a good time to tell us the good news."

Slade regained her composure. "Good news then. Summer is coming to a close very soon. For all of you, summer school is next week. I'll see to it that you all pass with flying colors."

Everyone's faces drooped, even Leon's and Keira's.

"Ha!" chirped Victor. "Good one, Slade. You almost had me there."

Slade smirked. "Oh, it's no joke. I'll personally oversee that everyone here takes intensive courses. I've already applied for all of you. I know how difficult it's been balancing school and our late night patrols. You all haven't had much time for your studies, especially you, Victor."

Victor groaned.

"Hey!" said Lucy. "With your grades, you should be thanking her!"

"Well, it's only for a few weeks," piped Keira. "So let's make the most of this month."

With grudging submission, the boys agreed.

* * *

**Gaza district: 1:15 PM**

Victor did his best to get summer school out of his mind.

Colossian summer vacations only lasted for a month. There were only four weeks to get as far from homework as he could. Now he had summer school. It was bad enough that his homeroom teacher had to live in the same dorm as he did. Now she was giving him homework in a vacation period.

Victor rambled to himself about the education system. His usual habits of visiting the arcade wouldn't quell his anxiety. Most of his reasons stemmed from his own poor performance in standard classes. He had less than a day before summer school, and he was bent on having a one man pity party until the morning bell rang.

The jokester walked around the area. Under the sweltering heat of the summer sun, he was starting to sweat. Beads of perspiration were clustering on his forehead and getting caught in his eyebrows. At least the weather was hot enough to match his angst. Or was the heat getting into his head?

Victor glanced around for anything worth looking at. There wasn't anything special he could see.

"You," said a voice. "Move."

There was a girl dressed in a denim skirt and a sleeveless white shirt was sitting on the planter behind him. A myriad of flames were tattooed on her right shoulder and across her collar. Her brown hair was frayed in many places and looked like the mane of a hedgehog. She had a sketchpad in one hand and a graphite pencil in the other. She also looked very cross.

"Didn't you hear me?" she said. "Move. I can't see."

Victor realized that there was a stone figurine behind him. It was the center figure of a large fountain. Apparently, this lady wanted to sketch it.

"Uh, sorry," said Victor. He stepped out of the way.

The girl did not reply, but continued to sketch. Victor snagged a quick glance and realized that the lady was bluntly shading the entire face of her page in black marks. There was no resemblance between what she had on the paper to what she was looking at. Was she trying to something with all that graphite on the page?

The jokester walked just out of earshot to say his thoughts out loud. "I'll never understand art," Victor muttered to himself.

* * *

**CM Academy West side, Lobby: 5:15 PM**

Summer school started on the 10th and ended on the 15th. To Conan's horror, the time seemed to stretch longer.

Everyone still dressed in summer uniforms and marched off to school as usual. The cameras around the dorms and on the main campus always watched them. For the next week, everyone was on their best behavior. Their situation was bad enough given that they had to attend summer school. Unfortunately, the heat was their biggest problem.

Conan, Lucy, and Victor were stuck in Slade's homeroom for seven hours a day. In that time, the school cut the air conditioning to the room to save energy. Due to insulation from the windows, all the heat from the sun was packed into the dense room. There was more than enough sunlight to make Slade's homeroom an oven. Everyone, even the teacher, was beading sweat on their heads, necks, and forearms.

The juniors especially were feeling the heat. Conan, Lucy, and Victor were less accustomed to summer weather. Conan had a legitimate excuse for living abroad for a number of years. Lucy and Victor, who lived in Colossus for years, never stayed in a non-air conditioned area for long. By the end of the first day, all their shirt collars were wet and their hair clung to their skin. Their teacher fared no better.

"I should ask for someone to check the air conditioning the next time I see the headmaster," Slade muttered one session.

The classes passed by slowly. Material introduced from previous weeks was compacted into short lessons for the members of S.E.E.S. to go over. Everyone (and possibly Victor) was already familiar with the topics covered in class, but the overall feel of being in summer school was hard to swallow. The overall academic status of the team was improving at the expense of comfort.

Everyone was briefly congratulated by Slade on the 15th, but no further rewards were given. Even Leon and Keira became weary of their sessions in the warmest season of the year. On the evening of the last day of summer school, everyone decompressed in the West side lobby. No one had the energy to move.

"At least it's over," muttered Victor. "Screw summer school."

"Aren't we still on camera?" asked Lucy. "Talk like that gets you in trouble."

Victor sunk lower into his seat. "I don't care anymore. Someone shoot me now."

"At least there's tomorrow," said Leon.

"What about tomorrow, Leon?" asked Keira.

"I heard there's this festival happening at the Gaza Hotel," said Leon. "It's a cultural exchange event, so everyone gets to see stuff they normally don't get to see every day. They've got booths for just about everything. Wanna come with? I say we all go."

Lucy batted away a bead of residual sweat on her brow. "A cultural exchange event?" she mused. "I don't want to think about anything that sounds like a school project."

"I heard there's free barbeque stands and carnival booths."

Victor and Conan sat up in their seats. "Did you say free barbeque?" he asked.

"Is it good?" asked Conan.

"Leave it to them to go when food's involved," said Lucy. "Are we really doing this?"

"Did I mention a prize for a new ComPad if anyone wins the raffle?" said Leon.

Everyone knew what a ComPad was. It was an electronic tool that utilized Wi-Fi, a touch screen, and an internal processor that could handle playing music and using software applications simultaneously. Its expensive price matched its widespread allure to the students at CM Academy. All eyes turned to the senior expectantly.

"Are there other stands?" asked Conan.

"How about other attractions?" Victor added.

"I wouldn't know about a ComPad," said Keira, "but the event does sound very inviting."

"Hell yeah," said Victor. "Let's all go!"

Lucy sighed. "Okay," she said. "I didn't have anything planned tomorrow anyways."

"But there's a catch," said Leon. "To get in, everyone needs to wear something that's 'culturally appropriate.'"

"Appropriate in what way?" asked Conan.

* * *

**Gaza Hotel, exterior plaza: 7:24 PM**

The event was much simpler than anyone expected.

In honor of the festival, paper lanterns of all varieties were strung out across the area from lampposts and treetops. The lights served as signals to attract more people into the area At least twenty lanterns hung above every street corner on the block, so citizens from all around were coming for the party.

The Gaza Hotel, which stood proudly behind the exterior plaza, loomed over the area before it. Crisscrossed bricks paved the ground where the cultural festival was held tonight. Isles of booths bordered and stretched across the area. Every stand was unique and offered either food or games of chance. For every stand, there were three people in line. Given how rare these festivals occurred in Colossus, such a large mass of people was significant to say the least.

The members of S.E.E.S. convened at the entrance to the event. The way of entry was an arched hologram projector that rolled text across its arc every few seconds. Greetings were given in phonetic, pictographic, ideographic, and hieroglyphic texts. Even Keira, who was the most knowledgeable of the group, had difficulty keeping track of what was being projected.

Charlotte, Pierce, and Slade also came to the event. Pierce wrung out a free night to attend the event. Slade decided that a night out with her students was a good change of pace. Charlotte, who had very visible metal parts within her body, needed an outfit to blend in better with the crowd. Slade had a spare CM Academy uniform that she could use.

Everyone met up and quickly overlooked each other. Leon specifically said that everyone needed to be "culturally appropriate in attire." No one could wear any sport team logos, ethnically degrading images, or flag designs on their clothes. As such, everyone came in comfortable clothes with plain shades.

"Everyone looks good tonight," said Slade. "Thanks for inviting us here, Leon."

"No problem," said Leon. He turned to the rest of the group.

"I still think I should have worn a bathrobe with a dragon spray-painted to the back," said Victor.

"Grow up, Victor," said Lucy.

Keira giggled at the thought. "A bathrobe with a dragon paint job?" she mused. "Who's going to sell that?"

"It wasn't a joke," said Lucy. "He was gonna do the painting himself."

"So where do we go?" asked Conan.

"It's a festival, so there's no need for structure," said Slade. "We should travel in groups of three and see how much we can do tonight. Everyone meet back up at the entrance before eleven o'clock. I'll call you if we need to leave earlier."

Pierce raised his hand. "I'll pair up with Olivia," he declared.

Charlotte followed suit and raised her hand as well. "I wish to be with Conan," she announced. "I can only be sure of his safety if I'm by his side."

Lucy shot daggers at the iron maiden.

"Actually, Charlotte," said Slade. "I think you should come in our group tonight. There's so many things here you wouldn't be sure how to deal with. I'd feel better if Pierce and I watch you. Agreed?"

Charlotte's mood drooped. "Understood," she said.

The three walked off into the crowds before anyone else had a say. The juniors and seniors looked about for new ideas.

"Hold up," Victor started to say. "There are two chicks and three dudes. I'm pretty sure we can't split into three like this."

"We could have a group of two then," said Leon. "Better yet, let's figure out who's going where. I'm heading as far up the stands as I can and then making my way down. Keira, you wanna come with me?"

Keira nodded with a smile. "Victor," she said, "why don't you come with us?"

Victor gave an expression of both disappointment and surprise. "Just us three?" he said. "I wanted to be in a group of two."

"You could join Conan if you'd like," said Leon. "And I'll take both the ladies."

Victor straightened up. "Fine, I'll go with," he said with a pout. "Sheesh. Talk about a hard bargain…"

The new group of three gathered and ventured into the festival. Only Conan and Lucy remained.

"Ready?" asked Conan with a smile. "Stick close."

"Yeah," said Lucy as she returned the notion. "Try not to leave me behind, alright?"

* * *

Slade, Pierce, and Charlotte were walking along the border of the plaza. Here, there were stands for foreign souvenirs and novelties. Among the stands, a stall displayed a metal rack full of plastic masks resembling popular cartoon characters and folklore figures.

The iron maiden looked at the stand and marveled at the wide array of visages hung up for display. "What are these?" asked Charlotte.

Slade also glanced at the stand. "These are masks, Charlotte," said the homeroom teacher. "People of this culture wear them over their faces to have fun."

"Hiding your face is fun?" Charlotte pondered the thought.

"More accurately," said Pierce, "posing as someone else is fun. It's a practice similar to cosplay, but more traditional."

"The purpose isn't to hide your face," said Slade. "Rather, you wear a different face." Slade considered how to clarify the concept to a machine. "Think of it like a game."

Charlotte looked at the masks longingly. "One tries to become someone else by wearing his or her face," she mused. "Interesting."

"Well, that's one way to put it," said Pierce. "Most folks here like seeing your face without anything to hide it, like makeup."

"Would my face be considered a 'mask?'" asked Charlotte.

Slade pondered the thought. "Technically, yes. But a mask is something that retains the same appearance, regardless of the wearer's demeanor. Your 'face' can change and show emotion, so it can't be a façade like the ones we see here."

Charlotte gazed at the line of masks before her. "Is it possible for me to assimilate with your class? I am a machine, yet I appear human. I do not wish to appear as though I have a mask for a face."

"A face like that?" asked Pierce with a smile. "You'd get along great with everyone. Nobody would think twice about who you are or what you're made of."

Slade elbowed her companion. "Well, I'm impressed by your level of comprehension, Charlotte. It's something to consider. If you continue to show such intelligence, I think you'll be ready to venture on your own."

Charlotte smiled. "I am looking forward to that," she said.

* * *

Victor, Keira, and Leon stopped near a massive inflated tub full of small fish.

"Are these goldfish?" asked Victor.

"They're Koi fish," said Keira. "Kind of like goldfish. They look small, but they grow much larger than their western counterparts."

A vendor for the stand noticed the traveling trio. "Would you like to play?" he asked with a smile. "Everyone gets a free try. Just use a paper fan to catch as many fish as you can. Every fish you catch is a fish you get to take home."

Leon noticed that the man was holding an array of plastic frames with paper faces. In addition, he also had small plastic bowls filled halfway with water. If his guess was right, Leon was supposed to catch the fish with the fan and put them into the bowl. He looked around and realized that his friends figured out how to play as well.

The senior smiled. "I'll give it a shot," he said. "How hard can it be?"

Leon took three fans and three bowls. He dipped his own into the water to catch the nearest Koi. Leon's fan broke the moment he tried to catch a fish. The small Koi swam away with its tail flipping water at the senior.

Victor managed to snag a fish, but the fish started jumping too violently when it was taken out of the water. The fan broke just as the jokester was about to put his prize into the bowl. That fish jumped back into the water and swam away as fast as it could.

Keira knelt down and closed her eyes. An anxious seven seconds passed. The water calmed and all the fish slowed down. Keira dipped in her fan and effortlessly scooped out a fish. The little Koi dropped into the bowl and started swimming about hurriedly. The senior kept fishing out more and more prizes until her fan finally broke. By then, there were ten Koi fish swimming around in her bowl.

The vendor laughed and slapped his thigh. "You're pretty good at this!" he said. "I'll get you a bag."

While the vendor reached behind to get a plastic bag, the boys looked at Keira with a mix of amazement and confusion.

"How did you do that?" asked Victor.

"I've had lots of practice when I was younger," said Keira. She looked at the bowl in her hands. "My dad took me out to these kinds of stands for laughs. Then again, I got a little help from Arachne. You know, with telepathy and stuff."

In short, she cheated to win her prize. Under different circumstances, either of the boys would have felt less merry. Instead, Victor and Leon laughed. Keira using her abilities outside of the Dark Hour turned out to be more useful than they thought. By then the vendor returned with the bag and helped Keira store her prizes inside. The merry trio walked with fish bag in hand and further into the festival.

* * *

Conan and Lucy entered and roamed about freely. They saw a multitude of people pass them: old men in handmade robes, older women with foreign dresses, children with ornate overalls and shorts, and young adults walking about in almost every form of attire listed above.

Lucy's gaze drifted to a pair of junior high school students walking in eastern robes. "Those look cute," she noted. "What are they?"

"Yukata," said Conan. "They're summer festival dresses."

Lucy looked at her own attire, which had only a contemporary feel to it. She had a pink tank top with a plaid skirt that hung two centimeters above her knees. Aside from a few hairpins in her hair, there were little aesthetics added to her appearance.

"Maybe I should wear something like that next time there's a summer festival here," she mused.

"You have a natural 'city girl' style," said Conan. "You'd look good in anything you wear."

Lucy was taken by surprise. "Oh, thanks!" she said with a smile. "I guess wearing one of those would be a hassle in summer. It's been pretty warm outside. Don't you think so?"

Conan gave an earnest look of confusion. "Heat? What heat?"

Lucy elbowed Conan. "You know what I mean. It's gonna get hectic the next few weeks. At the very least, we won't need to worry about another full moon Shadow until September. I think we're doing pretty good."

The two juniors walked further and stopped by a nearby stand. Kebabs with white and beige spheres were hung at the front of an open grill. Fresh smoke streamed from every stick. Caramel-like sauce with white powder was caked on each kebab. An intoxicating, yet familiar smell came from them.

"Wanna get some?" asked Lucy. "I'm kinda hungry."

"Go for it," said Conan.

Lucy went to the kebab vendor. "One please," she ordered.

Instead of giving her one, the vendor offered two. "How about two for you and your boyfriend?" he asked.

"Thanks," said Lucy. As she returned, she gave one to Conan. "He called you my boyfriend. Isn't that crazy?"

Both classmates consumed their kebabs. Soon, they were left with wooden sticks with specks of food on them. Conan and Lucy wiped away bits of sauce stuck to their mouths.

"That was pretty good," said Conan. "What do you think was in it?"

Lucy tasted the inside of her mouth to confirm the flavor. "Um, fish?" she suggested. "I have that aftertaste you get from eating tuna."

"So we just ate fish balls?"

The juniors let that realization sink in. Both laughed at the thought. They walked along further until they came by a booth with a wide arch titled "Raffle." Another vendor standing behind a massive cardboard box greeted them.

"Hey there, folks!" he said. "Wanna try the raffle? No price for trying. Everyone's a winner!"

Conan and Lucy realized that this might have been what Leon was talking about. If either of them won the grand prize, a new ComPad could go to their dorm. Lucy stuck her hand in the box and stirred around inside. She grabbed hold of an object and pulled it out. In her hand was a white ping pong ball with the symbol VI written in marker.

The vendor quickly referenced a numbered chart in the back of his booth. "Lucky pick, miss!" he said. "And here's your prize!"

Lucy was bestowed with an envelope with the symbol VI written on it. She opened it and peered inside.

"Ah," she said. "Forever ferry tickets for two to Asterisk Island: offer valid next year." Lucy remembered to smile. Behind the façade, she was slightly disappointed. They had already been to Asterisk Island, and their last experience ended on an odd note.

"How about you, sir?" asked the vendor.

Conan stuck his hand into the cardboard box. A multitude of plastic balls were all mixed together, and each was a different size and texture. He stuffed his fingers through and dug for the bottom. When Conan made his pick, he removed his ball. It was another ping pong ball labeled XIII.

The vendor stared at the ball with wide eyes. He referenced the sheet behind him one more time. "Wha-?" he muttered. "Congratulations! That was a one-in-a-million shot! You're the grand prize winner!"

Conan awaited the reward. He received a cardboard box just big enough for the device he had in mind. The boy opened it up and found…a spiral sketch book with beat-up edges and taped corners.

Everyone looked at it with wide eyes, even the vendor. The one operating the booth put his hands together and used an apologetic smile. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry sir," he said. "I must have mixed up this box with the one that should have been the grand prize."

Conan held up the sketch book. He flipped through and saw a number of graphite pencil sketches. Most of the images were smudged. The boy couldn't make heads or tails of the things he was looking at.

"Uh, what is this?" Conan asked.

"You don't know?" asked Lucy. "That's one of the only few sketch books that were owned by Chidori Yoshino! She was world-famous before passing away at age fifty! That sketch book is worth thousands of Crowns!"

Conan glanced at the vendor, who looked at the prize with a mix of sadness and stupor. The latter sighed and shrugged. "Keep the book, son," he said humbly. "That's worth as much as a ComPad. Then again, I've got a cousin that has a surprise coming in through the mail."

Conan notched the notebook into his hand and smiled back. Thankfully, he wasn't too greedy for a new ComPad. "Thanks, sir," he said.

* * *

S.E.E.S. rendezvoused at the gate where they met up at first. The luckier members had some prize in their hands; Keira with her fish, Lucy with her tickets, and Conan with his sketch book. Leon and Victor were busy munching on catered snacks and treats they picked up on the way back. Everyone briefly recounted their trip through the cultural festival. Fun stories were passed all around. Not everyone went to the same stands, but it was almost as though the group visited every booth available at the festival tonight.

"I believe this is the most fun we've had as a group so far," said Slade.

"Speaking of which," said Pierce. "There's been a slow increase in the number of Shadow victims this past week. Patrols will need to pick up again. I'd say our vacation will have to be cut short."

"We should rest tonight," said Keira. "I think we can afford another night of recuperation. Then again, wouldn't it be better if we didn't just stick to duty and acted like friends?"

Slade became pensive. "Well, our team was conceived for keeping the Shadows at bay," she said.

"Yeah," said Lucy. "Usually, we're on patrols and stuff, but we should do these kinds of things more often."

Pierce rubbed his chin in thought. "Something like that could be arranged," he said. "What say that we all go for a big party after we dispatch the next full moon? I know we still have four more Shadows to deal with, but I believe that we can arrange a premature celebration."

Everyone's faces lit up with upon hearing that suggestion. The group talked some more about their experiences that night and returned to the dorm. Tonight's endeavors made up for all the worries over the past two weeks.


	26. Chapter 26: Alice

_**Hey there, reader!**_

Well, we've hit Chapter 26. I didn't think I'd make it this far, but I did. Writing chapters of these lengths certainly isn't easy, so making it here is certainly worth my while. I'd like to thank the readers who keep up to date with my latest posts, even if I'm not updating on a daily basis. The fans and their reception are what keep a work of literature going.

By the way, I'm beginning to notice certain anime stereotypes forming among the cast members of my fanfic. The issue is figuring out which character fits what stereotype. If you can, could you point out the stereotypes you see down below? That would help me figure out which directions I should take individual character developments in the future.

Enjoy the chapter!

A brief thank you to _RubyMoonz, DdotChou, MoldyJellyBean, ShadowDragoon32, Shiro No Kishidan, Pokepia's Haunt, and kyoto knight._

_**Chapter 26**_

_**Alice**_

**Marukyu Ramen shop, outside: 12:15 PM**

Ellie finished her meal quickly and casually paced out the door. She remembered to pay the bill, but walked slower than usual to be sure the money was received. No hassles came as she left. The redheaded girl stood at the balcony overlooking a small shopping district. The ramen shop was just on the third floor overlooking the entire place. On certain days, Ellie just wanted to look at the view. To an extent, there was a sense of serenity while standing just outside of a ramen shop.

"What did you say?" said a familiar voice below.

Ellie's sense of serenity broke. She quickly glanced down. Two people she least wanted to see were here: Leon and Slade. They were on the second floor, presumably after finishing a meal. Both were leaning against the handrail while having their conversation.

"This is hardly the time to feign being hard of hearing, Leon," said Slade. "You know what I said."

"That's not the issue here," Leon retorted. He kept his controlled demeanor, but there was tension building in his voice. "How can you say that?"

Slade became solemn. "I don't think any of our juniors should stay on the team for much longer. We have Charlotte and Keira now. If possible, we should keep the team small. I don't want any more students involved than necessary."

"You can't say that to them!" Leon gripped the handrails tightly. "They've been training to get rid of the Dark Hour since April! If you pull them out now, what are they supposed to do with their power?"

"They're smart kids. They'll be smart enough to stay out of trouble."

Leon fumed. "I'm not talking about how smart they are. They trust you. You're more than a teacher to them: you're their mentor. If you break their trust, they couldn't pick themselves up!"

Slade looked her student in the eye. "Are you speaking from experience here? Or compassion?"

"Both, Mrs. Slade."

Slade sighed. "There's another reason I want them to leave. Pierce and I have done our research on all of them. We've seen their academic records and psyche profiles. Aside from their Persona abilities, the juniors aren't qualified for S.E.E.S. material. Lucy has personal issues with the history of our team, and Victor's a train wreck waiting to happen. But what disturbs us most is Conan's background."

"Conan?" said Leon. "He's the most able novice I've seen. What's wrong with him?"

"To our knowledge," said Slade, "his Arcana is the Death."

Leon grew more frustrated. He had no idea what his teacher was talking about. "You don't know that," he said.

"It's just a theory based on what we've seen." Slade leaned further back on the handrail and looked up at the sky. Unknown to her, Ellie darted just out of sight.

"Why the Death?" asked Leon. "How does he associate with it?"

"According to the lore, the Death represents the end of a cycle, or the beginning of a new one. We've seen Conan's history, and we know he's got a lot of gritty records. When I met him, he hardly seemed like the delinquent type. My guess is that he's turned over a new leaf overnight."

Leon's voice became steely calm. "What are you saying?"

Slade sighed. "I have a hunch that he's somehow tied into this Shadow business. More accurately, he's the reason they've been showing up this year. He might not be aware of the changes. I don't know. It's just a gut feeling."

The senior shook his head. "People don't change like that. They'd notice if their behavior did a one-eighty."

Slade scoffed. "You'd be surprised."

Leon took a sharp breath. Fresh air helped him relieve some of his anger. "I hope you're wrong," said the senior. He turned around and walked away.

Slade glanced the other way. "Me too." She left the balcony immediately.

Out of sight, Ellie replayed the whole conversation through her head. "Some kid wields the Death," she muttered. "This just got interesting."

* * *

**Gaza district: 2:35 PM**

Victor was back for another trip through the Cross-Transit station. School would resume in less than a week, and he would be back in school with the rest of his classmates. At the very least, he would have his way with taking another walk to settle down his anxiety.

He looked around. The same artist with the sleeveless white shirt was sitting at the planter. Victor had no conscious desire to approach her, but he ended up looking at her anyways.

The artist looked up. "You again?" she asked.

"Oh, you remember me," said Victor. "I didn't think you would."

"Neither did I." The artist smeared the graphite pencil across her paper once more and set the utensil down.

Victor took another moment to check her appearance. He pointed at the myriad of flames inked on her shoulder and chest. "Well, you stand out with a tattoo like that."

The artist ignored him and continued to draw.

"Uh, whatcha doin'?"

The artist did not bother to look up. "Nothing. Why?"

"No reason." Victor glanced at the drawing. He still couldn't make heads or tables of it. "It must be nice to do something you're really into."

"No big deal." The artist paused and looked over her drawing. She used her left pinkie to rub over a certain part of it. "I do it because I want to."

The jokester offered a handshake. "Anyways, I'm Victor," he said. "Nice to meet you. Do you live nearby?"

The girl continued to ignore him.

"So, that drawing…can I see it when you're done?"

The artist glanced up at Victor. To the jokester's horror, her eyes were tinted golden. Victor hadn't seen a color like that since the last full moon Shadow fight. That particular shade was too vivid and too bright to be natural.

"Do you mind?" the artist asked. "I'm still drawing."

Victor held up his hands apologetically. "Okay, okay." He took the opportunity to leave with haste. A pair of golden eyes watched him as he left the plaza.

* * *

**CM Academy West side, lobby: 9:45 AM**

Victor, Conan, and Lucy were all sitting in the lobby to their dorm. Everyone was keen on squeezing out the last bits of their summer vacation before returning to school. The dilemma was that no one knew how to spend that time.

The juniors tried to get their mind off of school with more small talk. Their conversation lasted for what seemed like a long time. While they were talking about tests, someone tapped Conan on the shoulder. It was Leon, who was holding a large suitcase in his hand.

"Hey," he said. "Sorry for butting in, but I'm gonna need to borrow you for an hour."

"Him?" asked Victor. "What for?"

"I need his help to get something done," said Leon. "It's important."

"Do you want us to help?" asked Lucy.

Leon shook his head. "I only want one other person for this."

"Where are we going?" asked Conan.

"We're going to get someone, an old member."

A moment passed as the juniors racked their brains for who Leon was talking about. The trio suddenly understood the situation.

"Lead the way," said Conan.

* * *

**Marukyu Ramen shop: 10:40 AM**

Leon and Conan were standing just outside of the Marukyu ramen shop. The senior checked his watch. "She should be coming out now," he said.

Right on time, Ellie emerged from the store. Her hands were in her pockets and her usual scowl spread across her mouth. She focused on Leon. "This is getting old," she said.

"The situation's changed," said Leon. "This time, I won't take no for an answer."

Ellie was not amused. "Why should I care?"

"Remember that kid I kept bringing up?" said Leon. "The one who didn't need to tame his Shadow? Here he is."

Ellie finally noticed Conan. A newfound interest sparked behind that intimidating face. "This kid?" she asked. "Alright. Hey, did you volunteer to join S.E.E.S.?"

"Yeah," said Conan. "I'm in to keep Shadows off the streets."

"You look full of yourself."

The junior shrugged.

Ellie folded her arms. "Cockiness gets folks killed. Can you slay every Shadow you find? Or will you ever face your Shadow? A Persona can easily turn on you when you're weak."

Conan assumed a firm posture to raise his courage. "I'll slay one thousand Shadows before that ever happens. When I hit that number, I'll just kill one thousand more."

"He's got spirit," said Leon. "And so does every new member we've added since you left. We'll need all the help we can get. If you come back, we'd become even stronger than before."

Ellie examined Conan. Behind the leering glance, she was reading him like a book. That was never a good sign. After some careful deliberation, she scoffed.

"I might stick around," said Ellie. "But don't expect any miracles. You made the team, so something's motivating you. What are you fighting for?"

"To protect the people I care about," said Conan.

A moment of thoughtful silence passed. "Well, you do your thing," Ellie mused. "I'll do mine."

Leon held up the briefcase. "We've got a new enemy. Persona-users like us. Plus we've got a full moon coming in less than a week. Can you condition yourself before then for the fight?"

Ellie took the briefcase. "I can handle it. Do I still have a room in West side?"

"Your room's still vacant," said Leon. "We expect you to stay on campus while you're on the team. We'll arrange something for you to do during school hours later."

* * *

**Gaza district: 3:35 PM**

Only one more noontime stroll left to graze about before school started. Today was the last day of summer, and Victor was keen on finding that girl again. He was curious about that drawing of hers. Quite conveniently, she was still sitting at the planter. Victor stepped closer.

"So, still drawing?" asked Victor.

The artist kept focused on her drawing. "That's because you always gravitate towards this planter," she replied.

The jokester held out his hand. "I'm Victor. You might have forgotten already. What's your name? Do you live around here?"

The artist ignored him and continued to draw. The sound of graphite sliding across paper was the only sound occupying the space between them. Without another word, she finished her drawing and closed her sketch book.

Victor watched as she stood up. Something about her caught his eye. "Hey," he piped, "what's with your hand?"

She started to walk away, but Victor tapped her on the shoulder. The artist swatted away his hand.

"What is with you?" she exclaimed with disgust.

Victor grabbed her wrist and held it up. A fresh patch of red was caked across the palm and ran along the wrist. "You've got blood comin' out!" said Victor. "At least try to stop the bleeding!"

The artist jerked her hand away. "Why are you panicking?" she spat.

"Well, of course I'd freak out! Anyone would when you've got that much blood coming out! You need to see a doctor."

The artist gave an expression of confusion mixed with stupor. Victor had no idea what came over him just now. Had he spoken to anyone else, he might have not have said what he just said. The last few words spoken just poured out like there was no tomorrow. Victor and the artist looked at each other before stepping apart.

"No thanks," she said. The artist began to walk away, but stopped. She turned about halfway and gave Victor another glance. "And the name's Alice."

Her name took Victor by surprise. "Alice?" he asked.

The artist regained some grace and forced a mild smirk. "Yeah. I'm barely done, but I doubt you'd understand it. If you want to look, you know where to find me."

After that statement, the two went their own ways.

* * *

**CM Academy West side, lobby: 5:45 PM**

Victor, Conan, and Leon were all sitting in the lobby to their dorm. They were always spending as much time as possible playing during summer. Now that school was about to start again, they were mentally preparing themselves to go back to the academic routine. A familiar sound of an elevator rang through the area. The shuffle of footsteps came closer. All eyes turned to Lucy as she entered the lobby.

"Oh, guys," said Lucy. "Great timing. We wanted to show you something. Keira, are they ready?"

"Ready for what?" asked Leon.

Keira, Ellie, and Charlotte stepped out and into the center of the lobby. The latter two were in CM Academy uniforms. The boys were surprised to see Ellie without her trench coat. Her outfit was the standard female CM Academy uniform, exclusive with jacket and skirt. The jacket was just the right size and the skirt was two centimeters above her knees. Despite her cold facial expression, Ellie looked surprisingly feminine.

The disguise worked best for the iron maiden. Charlotte's headphones for ears were covered up with a CM Academy-approved bandanna whose color matched the uniform. Fake shoes hid her hoof-like feet and satin gloves covered her steel-tipped hands. Charlotte looked just like a regular girl.

"Nice threads," said Victor.

Charlotte smiled in response. Ellie scowled and grew scarlet.

"Charlotte said she wanted to go to school," said Lucy. "So I said something to Keira as a joke. But Mrs. Slade overheard us and thought it was a good idea. So as of now, she's a junior like us."

"Is Ellie coming with us too?" asked Conan.

"Mrs. Slade decided she'd resume school starting tomorrow," said Keira. "She'll be taking remedial courses to compensate for missing previous years of school."

Victor jumped up in his seat. "Seriously?" he exclaimed. "She okayed that?"

"Mrs. Slade did say something about observing their behavior in a social environment," said Keira.

Victor smirked. "I like that plan! Just look at how good they look in the uniform!"

Ellie grew more scarlet and tugged down on the bottom of her skirt. "I said I wanted pants," she said.

Lucy sighed. "And I said we'd find stockings for you later," she said.

Charlotte briefly glanced over herself. "The camouflage Keira provided seems to be the appropriate size. I confess that Lucy's uniform was too small around the bust line."

"Charlotte!" said Lucy. "Don't talk about stuff like that in public!"

"Physical proportions are nothing to be embarrassed of, Lucy," said Charlotte with a smile. "They are as commonplace as nut sizes and screw heads. To be frank, we needed that information for Ellie's uniform. Her exact bust size is—"

Ellie slapped Charlotte on the back. "Can it!" she spat.

"Wait," said Victor. "What was that size?"

"Dude, never ask that question," said Conan.

"Anyways, you two will fit right in," said Leon. "But, Charlotte, why go to school? There's not much exciting about it."

"With the beginning of a new semester," said Charlotte, "I wish to have a routine with the other members'. If I were to remain in my quarters, that would delay our deployment for an emergency. Therefore, I request to accompany Conan."

"'Delay our deployment?'" asked Victor. "Won't going to school like that make trouble?"

"I will address the situation promptly, should any problems arise."

"There's gonna be a problem if I don't get pants," said Ellie.

"Just remember to play nicely with everybody," said Conan. "Can you do that?"

Charlotte smiled. The expression she gave was both innocent and mischievous. "I will remember that," she said.

* * *

**CM Academy West side, lobby: 5:45 PM**

Lots of problems arose on the first day of school. Conan, Lucy, and Victor were all embarrassed to personally chaperone their newest classmate to school. Charlotte's lack of commonplace knowledge was downright obnoxious.

The first issue came when they were just left the building and entered the street. Charlotte never trusted the bus. She stood at the bus stop, held up the line of students, and questioned about the risk of a car bomb to the driver. After a number of hushes and reassurances, the remainder of the line ushered her in. When the juniors left the bus, Charlotte insisted that she walk near Conan. Meanwhile, she stayed just behind Conan with the gaze of a hawk. No one nearby dared to get close to either student. Conan secretly hoped no one would be dumb enough to do so.

The final straw came right after the bell rang for homeroom. Charlotte left beforehand to meet with Slade before class began. When it did, everyone in the homeroom teacher's class stood at their desks and presented their greetings. Charlotte stood at the front of the classroom with Slade.

"Students," said Slade, "we have a new student who has just transferred her from Era. Please introduce yourself."

"My name is Charlotte," said the iron maiden. "I am honored to be here."

Almost every boy was curious about her and was tempted to say hello back. No one had the nerve to do so while Slade was present.

"We're glad you're here as well," said Slade. "Let's see if all your documents are in order…" Slade checked her ComDesk to overview her student's official transcript information. The teacher pressed a few buttons and sorted out the information. "All clear. Charlotte, you may have a seat at that desk."

All eyes turned to the desk adjacent to Conan's. No one said anything, but secret watchers from the back room were shooting daggers at Conan.

"Mrs. Slade," said Victor. "That spot's already taken. The dude's playing hooky today."

"Which means he's not here," said Slade. "Any student caught absent is not part of my class. Charlotte, please take your seat."

Charlotte made her way to the ComDesk to Conan's left. Unfriendly eyes eager to spread rumors watched as the new student took her seat. With the limelight focused on them, Conan made his best effort to scoot as far to the right as he could.

"Do not worry," said Charlotte. Her voice carried through the room with surprising volume. "I will 'play nicely' with everyone this semester."

Had anyone else in the class said that, no one would have cared. When that line came from a transfer student with the face of a porcelain doll, all eyes turned to Charlotte. Lucy's shock was most shocking. The room threatened to go ablaze with surprise.

"Did she say 'play nicely'?" asked a student in the back.

"What was she gonna do with us?" asked another.

Slade knocked on her ComDesk to get everyone's attention. The room grew silent. "That's enough, class! I'm sure Charlotte isn't speaking in her mother tongue, so there shouldn't be a need to criticize her. Do us all a favor and save the drama for after school, understood?"

"Yes, Mrs. Slade," the class replied in unison.

The class settled down and turned their eyes to the front of the room. As the homeroom teacher turned about and began the lesson, Conan struggled even further from Charlotte.

* * *

**CM Academy West side, lobby: 3:25 PM**

Victor came back to West side earlier than usual today. He had a tutoring session with Keira. As promised, the star student would help mentor him in the subjects he struggled with. They met in the lobby with flash drives in hand. With Slade's permission, Keira managed to move a ComDesk into a corner of the area so they could plug in their material. At that moment, they were in the middle of covering physics.

"Can you tell me what gravity is, Victor?" said Keira.

"Uh, the stuff that makes apples fall to the ground?" the jokester replied.

"Close." Keira pointed to a section of the screen they needed to look at. "Gravity is defined as the universal attraction between two objects in space. Everything exerts a gravitational field, but each object's gravitational force differs according to its mass and radius. Victor, what do you think would exert more force on a golf ball in space: a planet or a table?"

"Hold up. What causes the attractions between objects in space?"

Keira paused to think about it. "No one knows. It's one of the mysteries of the universe. You'd think we'd figure it out since we've got hover cars and synthetic elements and all, but we're still clueless."

Victor looked down. "Attraction between objects," he muttered.

"Gravity causes the planets in our solar system to revolve around the sun. Everything in space needs gravity to stay in orbit and have order. How long does our planet take to make a revolution around the sun?"

Victor became lost in thought. All he could think about was that artist from the Gaza district who cut her wrist. Victor did not fear the sight of blood, but he feared the thought of someone cutting herself by habit. He couldn't explain the concern he had, but he needed to do something about it. He just didn't know what to do.

Keira noticed her underclassman's uncertainty. "Are you alright?" she asked. "Did something happen at school?"

Victor rubbed his eyes to stay awake. "Uh, I think I met someone who cut herself the other day. I don't think it was on purpose, but I'm more than a little worried."

The senior became curious. "Who is it?" asked Keira.

"Her name's Alice. She usually hangs out at the Gaza district. I don't see her at school, but she's a great artist. I was thinking about visiting her sometime in the next few days."

"Was the cut serious?"

Victor shook his head. "She didn't even flinch."

Keira grew concerned. "What's she like?"

Victor used his fingers to count. "She's weird. I'm assuming the worst, but I need to see if I have the full picture.

Keira deliberated about the issue. "Have you told anyone else?"

"Nope," said Victor. "I think that the less people know about her, the better. How should I ask about her without scaring her away? You've had guys talk to you, so you'd know what girls like hearing, right?"

Keira minimized the windows on the ComDesk. "In my experience, boys always messed up this part. None of them remember to mind the girl. Here's what you do: ask about her. The conversation's all about Alice. Second, don't sound nervous, just fun to talk to."

"Smile and act nicely," Victor repeated. "You're sure about this?"

Keira nodded. "Believe me. I've had my share of bad talks."

Victor let the senior's instructions sink into his mind. "Thanks," he said.

* * *

**Downtown Colossus: The Dark Hour**

S.E.E.S. already made its rounds in previous weeks. The count of Shadow victims was increasing, which meant that the patrols would resume. After a relatively relaxing summer, every member was conditioned and ready for the next full moon Shadow fight. With the sudden addition of Ellie, Slade decided that another patrol was in order. The team was assembled with equipment and armbands ready. Ellie was given a large folding blade, a weapon the length of a sword hilt when sheathed. When triggered, the blade would jut out and extend three times its initial length.

"First a stupid skirt, then a telescope sword." said Ellie. "This day just gets better and better."

The attack team was divided once more. Lucy and Victor were to tackle a pocket of Shadows further downtown. Ellie was paired with Leon and Conan to deal with a large Shadow due east.

"Good luck out there," said Keira.

Ellie, Leon, and Conan found the target they were looking for: a stationary Shadow that resembled three heads stacked on top of each other. The Shadow's three heads spun in different directions, the highest one revolving the fastest.

"A totem pole Shadow," said Conan. "Now I've seen everything."

_Watch out! _said Keira. _The enemy is going to use a Garu attack!_

Conan and Leon conjured their Personas. The beast spotted them and screeched. Its heads spun faster. Their revolutions stopped abruptly, and a gust of wind shot at them. Volley after volley of violent gale carrying debris of sharp dust rained from the sky and scattered the attack team. Gladius and Ultor had their share of cuts from the attack.

"Want us to soften it up, Ellie?" Leon grunted.

Ellie already had her Persona card in her palm. "No thanks," she said. "Andromeda!"

She crushed the card and her Persona materialized behind her. When it appeared, a chorus of rattling chains accompanied it. Ellie's Persona was a woman with rags and rusted metal legs. Cuffs and chains were bound around her neck and wrists, and long, silver hair obscured most of her face. The portion of her uncovered expression showed a black eye with dark streaks and a gaping mouth forever held in a scream. Compared to Charlotte's Persona, this one was far more morbid.

The Shadow fired another Garu attack at her. Andromeda took the volley of flying debris without flinching. Rather than exhibiting signs of pain, the Persona pulsed slightly with the energy coursing through her skin. Unlike the other boys, Ellie was unscathed and prepared for another attack.

"Primal Force!" she commanded.

Andromeda shrieked and rattled her chains once more. The air around her condensed and focused into a focused point in front of the Shadow. A semi-visible shaft of dust hovered and glittered before becoming a sharp head of a spear. The spear then shot forward and pierced through the Shadow. One of the brute's heads was knocked off, but there were two remaining craniums. The remaining members of the team finished off the Shadow. All its heads were knocked down and left to kiss the pavement. Despite becoming separate, each cranium was rolling about in an effort to get back up.

Everyone watched them as if they would jump up and attack once more. No one stirred. Ellie sneezed. Her voice hit one octave higher than her normal tone in that instant. The other boys jumped. They looked at her with cautious eyes, and she replied by glaring back at them.

"What?" she asked in her normal voice. "Something got in my nose."

The Shadow finally groaned. Rather than retaliating, its heads rolled over once more and started vaporizing. As the remains collapsed and disintegrated into black mist, the attack team regrouped.

"Keira, are we done here?" asked Leon.

_Just about, _Keira replied. _Well done. I thought you three would need more help, but I guess you had this covered. Oh, and Ellie? There's something off about you. I see…_

"Nothing to see," said Ellie. "Do we have more Shadows?"

_Um, no. We'll have the team regroup. Stay safe._

Keira's last thought was cut short, but no one cared about what she would have said. Conan, Leon, and Ellie scurried back to where Keira was stationed. For tonight, their battles were only beginning.

* * *

**Gaza district: 2:55 PM**

There was one more day until the full moon. If all went as planned, they just needed to slay four more Shadows. After that, the Dark Hour would cease to exist, and Colossus would be saved.

A certain jokester needed to relieve some of his anxiety. Victor came from CM Academy to check on Alice. He didn't feel right to just leave things the way they were when they last met.

True to her word, Alice was waiting at the planter. She was busy sketching something when Victor came around. Victor stepped closer, and then she noticed him.

"'Sup?" he asked. "How's the hand?"

Alice showed it to him. The wound healed over. Uniform skin stretched over a bonny wrist and hand.

"Not even a scratch," said Victor. "How did it heal so quickly?"

Alice put her hand down. She became pensive. "I got a question," she said. "What do you do to make your time worthwhile?"

"Time?" asked Victor. "Breathe, I guess?" He chuckled. "To be honest, I haven't given that much thought."

Alice glanced at her sketch book. "A mentor of mine asked me that a long time ago. She said drawing was something that she loved doing. Most of her earliest drawings were scribbles, but she loved every one she did. I picked up on that habit from her."

Victor took a seat on the planter next to Alice. They sat five centimeters apart and stared forward. Neither could speak, and both thought about what to say next.

"To be honest," said Victor, "one thing gets me up in the morning: playing hero." Alice gave an earnest look of confusion. Victor took his cue.

"In the darkest hour," he said in a grave voice, "unknown to all but a few, the chosen heroes fight against the forces of the night! Victor Finn, our hero, fights to save the world from the beasts that lurk the night!" Victor laughed to himself. "Well, you get the idea."

Alice stared at Victor as if he were a bad joke on stage.

Victor became sheepish. "Uh, you're supposed to laugh."

"Do you fight alone?" asked Alice.

"You know I was just kiddin', right?"

Alice sat up straighter. "You fight during a time no one else knows about, right? Nobody knows what you've been doing either. No glory, yet you still do it. Didn't know you were that kind of guy."

Victor was tempted to drop his jaw. "You actually believe me?"

Alice leaned closer. The jokester was prompted to continue his story. He cleared his throat and donned the dramatic voice once more.

"Only a select few wield a supernatural ability. This special power is called 'Persona,' which is the only means to slay the beasts of the night. Of the many citizens of Colossus, only nine individuals can defend the people. They are the 'chosen ones,' my friends and me."

To Victor's surprise, the artist looked even more intrigued.

"Sounds like you guys have lots of fun," Alice remarked. "Are you the leader? You sound like one." Her semi-golden eyes were full of curiosity and interest.

Victor smiled. "I guess you could say that," he replied. "Without me, the group would fall apart. Somebody's gotta charge first, after all."

"Hey, Alice!" said a voice from behind.

A large man in his mid-twenties walked forward. His height was considerable and his arms were very thick. Bristled black hair protruded from his head. The man had a smile on his face and a spring in his step. Everything about him reeked of being a boyfriend.

The artist groaned. "What?" asked Alice.

The large man came up to the planter. He held up a stuffed animal like a scepter. It was a curious shape that resembled an upside-down bowling pin with big eyes and round ears on the fat end.

"Check it out!" he said. "I found a teddy bear!"

"Good for you," said Alice in a monotone voice.

"No seriously! It's got blue fur and a red coat! It's amazing! Wait 'till we show this to the other guys!"

Alice rolled her eyes. "Are you really getting hyped over a stuffed animal?"

"Yeah!" the man scoffed.

"Uh, am I interrupting something?" asked Victor.

Alice massaged her temples. "Ignore him," she said. "He's a nuisance."

The large man noticed Victor. He put away the stuffed animal and offered a handshake. "Name's Buck," he said. "Nice to meet you."

"Uh, hey," said Victor. The jokester tentatively took the handshake. Buck's hand was coarse and meaty, which felt unpleasant in Victor's palm. They shook with such force that Victor felt as if his arm would be pulled out of its socket.

"You must be the friend Alice's been talking about," the large man continued. "I think you were the 'talkative one.'"

"The 'talkative one?'" Victor repeated.

Alice closed her sketch book and rose from her seat. "We're leaving, Buck," she said. "No one cares about what you think."

Buck became downcast. He almost looked like a child standing before an angry mother. "Okay, okay," he said.

Alice turned to Victor. "Thanks for the talk," she said.

"You're welcome," said Victor. He kept an eye on Buck, who was gravitating closer to Alice.

"See you tomorrow," she said. After that, Alice and Buck left.

Despite today's surprises, Victor felt warm inside. Through a conversation, although he wasn't sure how, he made somebody happy. The thought of meeting Alice tomorrow was a happy one.


	27. Chapter 27: Hermit

_**Hey there, reader!**_

The whole time I was writing up this battle, I was thinking of that one boss fight from that game earlier this year DmC. Wow, best fight in the whole game. Please don't go hating if you know what I'm talking about. I remembered to take liberties to allow more originality to this chapter.

It's been a hectic week for me. AP tests, extra commitments, and Prom. I'll admit that Prom was fun, but there were complications. I'll vent out my angst somewhere else. After all, you came here for the story, not my misgivings.

Anyways, the game's coming full circle with S.E.E.S. and Strega coming face to face. So far, I haven't gotten any hate about this story being too close to that of P3. I'll assume that you really liked reading my re imagining of how the business during the Dark Hour goes down in the AU. I'm still open for constructive criticism, so don't be shy about pointing out anything you don't like! For the readers who made it this far, remember to give your feedback in the review box below!

Enjoy the chapter!

A brief thank you to _RubyMoonz, DdotChou, MoldyJellyBean, ShadowDragoon32, Shiro No Kishidan, Pokepia's Haunt, and kyoto knight._

_**Chapter 27**_

_**Hermit**_

**CM Academy West side, outside: 5:45 PM**

Victor walked back to West side with his head down and hands in his pockets.

He looked forward to seeing Alice again today, but she was nowhere to be found. Victor waited at the planter and looked around to see if she would return. To his dismay, she was nowhere in sight.

The jokester walked back to his dorm mulling about what could have happened. When he vaguely mentioned the Dark Hour, Alice's interest piqued. He figured that he and Alice would then finally get to talk. That conversation never happened.

"Operation's beginning tonight," Victor said to himself. "One more Shadow to deal with."

Victor stopped at the front of the West side dorm. By then, all the other students living here had already returned to their rooms. Most were working on schoolwork and such, so nobody would notice that he was missing. Then again, he suspected that S.E.E.S. would conduct a roll call to see if every member was here tonight. The jokester would be reprimanded for being late to the dorm. After all, there was a full moon.

"At least we're doing something right," Victor muttered.

He began to ascend up the stairs. A scurry of feet came right behind him. Before he could turn about and see who it was, he met a blunt object to the face. Victor crumpled and his world turned into a shade darker than black.

* * *

**Escapade Mall, Lobby: 11:59 PM**

Strega was ready before the Dark Hour hit.

Given their last encounter with S.E.E.S., they knew something was horribly wrong with their end of the fight. Whatever possessed Buck last month was not natural. After careful deliberation, Ghost had a theory. However, it was just a guess that couldn't be proved before tonight. Ghost needed evidence to back it up.

If there was a place to conduct the experiment, it was the Escapade Mall. The location was indoors, the walls were very thick, and the was little chance that anyone could break in and stop their experiment. Given the time, there were little to no civilians in the mall now. Most were sent home after closing hours, and all Strega needed to do was unlock the back door to get inside. Tonight was the night to test that hypothesis.

"Are you sure this will work?" asked Cero.

"In the pursuit of higher truth," said Ghost, "I am never sure."

Cero, the short man with the gas mask, stood at the center of the area. Buck and Ghost stood two meters away from him, as instructed. Cero was just as unnerved as his comrades, but there was no telling what would happen in the next few minutes. He was relieved of his grenade belt tonight in the event that Ghost was right.

Buck held Cero's grenade belt and kept close watch of the time on his watch. "Almost midnight, guys," he said. "We don't have to worry about Shadows, right?"

"The cretins will never appear on a full moon," said Ghost. "If anything, the lords of the night will rise from the earth."

Cero took a deep breath. "I'm not feeling anything," he said.

"You will soon," said Ghost. "I feel something rising."

Strega waited anxiously. Cero folded his arms. The Dark Hour was only a few seconds away. Among them, they were waiting for some sign that something was working. Ten, fifteen, and then thirty seconds passed without action.

Cero sighed. "Maybe the theory's whack—"

Cero paused abruptly. He gushed out a few gasps of air before beginning to float. His body stiffened as if he were run through with a lightning rod. Blue sparks of static were coming out of every square centimeter of his exposed skin. The air became angry as the oxygen burned into ozone. A pair of golden irises glowed behind the short man's mask.

Despite his comrade's sudden transformation, Ghost was amazed by what he saw. "I was right," he said.

Cero's body stopped convulsing. He hovered back to the floor. The short man looked down and realized what had happened to his hands. Cero clenched his fist, which forced pure static to radiate from his hand.

"Most intriguing," said Ghost.

"Well, Cero?" asked Buck. "Are you shocked, or energized?"

Cero looked at the rest of this group. Despite his transformation, he looked at them with an air of sentience.

"I feel like a million sparks," he said. His tone was just as warped as a Shadow's voice.

* * *

**CM Academy West side, Command room: the Dark Hour**

Everyone except for Victor and Lucy assembled into the command room. The majority of the team was equipped with their usual weapons, ammunition, and equipment. Keira summoned Arachne and began a city-wide scan for their next target.

"This marks Shadow no. 6," said Pierce. "Any luck, Keira?"

_Yes, _the senior replied. _It's near the Escapade Mall…or not._

"Or not?" asked Slade.

_For some reason, I'm sensing two entities. One appears human, the other isn't quite the same. _

"Well, it's either a Shadow or one of Strega," said Leon. "Either way, we need to deal with them."

_I couldn't say about that._

"Good enough for me," said Ellie. Her hand tightened around the sword in her palm. "Let's go."

Lucy burst into the command room with eyes wide open. Everyone turned to her.

"Did you find Victor?" asked Slade.

"No," said Lucy. Her expression was grim. "I found his flash drive outside. There was a pool of blood right next to it."

The members of S.E.E.S. tensed. "You don't think…?" asked Conan.

The other junior shook her head. "There wasn't enough blood for that," said Lucy.

"How would you know—" Leon started to say. "Oh, right. Nurse experience."

_I can't sense him anywhere nearby, _said Keira. _Should I be looking for him?_

"Not now," said Pierce. "We'll need all the time we can get to take care of the Shadow. Finding Victor should be our second concern. We're heading out."

A brief exchange of unsure glances went about. Even Charlotte, the most stoic of their group, shared their concern for their missing member. However, everyone in the room knew Pierce was right. They had a job to do, even if they needed to do it without Victor. Keira dismissed Arachne and joined with S.E.E.S. as they headed out the door.

Ellie tapped Leon on the shoulder. "Victor didn't tick off anyone in particular, right?" she asked.

"Ticking off people in bad neighborhoods is your job." said Leon.

Ellie shrugged. "Whatever."

* * *

**CMW 1st Basement: meanwhile**

Victor woke up with a boot in his gut.

The jokester spat a spray of bile. He then divulged into a heartbreaking coughing fit. Most of the foul air trapped in his chest was expelled in short, painful seconds. Victor ended up spraying most of the congested fluids onto the knees of his CM Academy uniform.

He was tied to a metal chair and placed at the center of the room. One of his eyes had a red substance running down it, so he had only one eye to work with. Given most of his endeavors in recent months, becoming scared was a recurring thing. However, he still felt the fear of death more than ever.

Victor remembered the place he was in. This was the basement where they with their last "Shadow," where Strega tried to burn them alive. The feeling of being here was unsettling.

Victor looked up. There was barely any light out, and he didn't have his usual flashlight down here. His eyes needed a few more seconds to see who had captured him. Standing before him was an assailant with a thick coat and an opera mask.

"The hell are you?" asked Victor.

The assailant kicked Victor again. The jokester choked out another coughing fit.

"Listen up, funny man," said the assailant, who sounded like a woman. "I want you to tell your friends a few things. Tell them there's a change in plans."

Victor spat crimson saliva onto the ground beneath him. "Why?" he replied.

The assailant paced around Victor. She kept close to the darker regions of the basement while doing so. "If you do that, I'll let you go. All you have to do is stop hunting Shadows. Easy, right? And not just the one tonight. Stop these patrols."

The jokester lifted his head. Even behind his typically easygoing façade, the soul behind the face wouldn't break so easily. "Or what?" he asked.

The assailant stepped closer. Her white opera mask covered all but her eyes. The mask itself was of a laughing man with a smile stretched wide. The assailant's eyes, however, were those of a Shadow

"You're about to find out," she said.

* * *

**Escapade Mall, exterior: The Dark Hour**

S.E.E.S. assembled outside the Escapade Mall.

The lights inside the building were dimmed and only the moon illuminated the streets. On any other night, the team would have expected a handful of Shadows to be lurking about the area. Given the pattern from previous nights, only the Arcana Shadow was supposed to appear. Tonight the place was quiet, too quiet.

Keira summoned Arachne once more. She conducted another scan of the area to pinpoint the Shadow.

"Is it still here?" asked Slade in a whisper.

_I'm still picking up two entities, _said Keira. _But it's scattering all around the area. Why can't I find it's location?_

Slade turned to the rest of the team. "We're entering an enclosed space here," she said. "To avoid entering another trap, we should have a team outside and ready for assistance. Let's have..."

_Hold on, _said Keira. _I can't let you leave before I finish!_

All eyes turned to the senior and her Persona. Keira pressed the temples of her head together with her fingertips and concentrated harder. Arachne's body pulsed with a faint glow as her master focused intently. The sight was both strange and mesmerizing.

_Arachne, _chanted Keira. _Find the light of blackest night, hear the howl of tempest winds, feel the earth's thundering heart, and taste the life of water's abyss._

Leon tensed and gripped his ammo belt. "Is she alright?" he asked.

"Let her finish," said Slade.

The sound of a sigh rumbled through everyone's minds. _I see…I see a web right below us._

The iron maiden raised her hand to call everyone's attention. "Perhaps she means the power cables," said Charlotte. "It is customary for a mall of this size to be connected to a number of electrical channels. This can be considered a 'web.'"

"You think that's why Keira can't focus on the target?" asked Leon.

_I've found the target, _said Keira_. I'm seeing another member of Strega inside the building. It's like he's fused with the cables below the area. He's possessing the entire electrical system!_

The members of S.E.E.S. suddenly realized how big their next enemy would be. "He what?" exclaimed Lucy. "So we've got a monster the size of a mall?"

Leon drew his shotgun and checked to see how many shells were already loaded. "Sounds like we're in for one hell of a fight," he said.

"Don't panic," said Slade. "We've dealt with more caustic Shadows before."

"Tell that to the punk waiting for us inside," said Ellie.

_Hold on, _said Keira. _Remember my Shadow? When she took over that train, she still had her own body. Lucy and Pierce's Shadows had the same trait as well. What if we can attack him where his body is?_

"Can we get to it, though?" asked Conan. "It's not like it's six meters below ground level, right?"

"Don't jinx it," said Ellie.

A moment of silence passed. Everyone looked at Keira expectantly. _He's in the mall! _she said finally.

"In here?" said Lucy. "Can we reach him?"

_Yeah. He's in a small room just a little underground in a tight place._

Ellie snapped her fingers. "There's a nightclub inside," she declared. "A large cluster of electrical cables run through the club. That's the perfect spot to connect with every wire in the mall."

_Ellie's right, _said Keira. _He's definitely in there._

"So we're really going in there?" asked Lucy. "Is this going to be like the last fight?"

The homeroom teacher drew her submachine gun. "Perhaps now is a good time to assign the members on the attack team," said Slade. "Lucy, Conan, Ellie, and Leon will head on inside. Try to goad it, or possibly weaken so we can finish it off. Pierce, Charlotte, Keira, and I will be outside to offer assistance. I trust you still remember how to raise the roof, Pierce?"

The captain of the police force nodded. "As if Leviathan would fit inside a club that small," he joked.

Conan, Ellie, Lucy, ad Leon drew their weapons. "Let's go," said Conan.

* * *

**Club Phoenix: the Dark Hour**

The attack team entered the club. Fortunately, there was more than enough room for a brawl.

Club Phoenix had a main circular chamber with a large stage out front. Most of the lounge furniture was installed to the border of the area so the center of the room could be a dance floor. The words "Club Phoenix" were embroidered in gothic letters across the center of the chamber. Large strobe lights blared at the stage, which had two large amps at the sides.

Like every demon in previous months, tonight's Shadow distorted the area drastically. A multitude of electrical wires jutted out of the ground like throbbing veins. The strobe lights flickered on and off without order. No Shadow was in sight. Everything about this place hinted at it being a trap.

_I still see the Shadow within the chamber, _said Keira. _But his signal is getting weaker. You need to goad him into attacking you._

"How do we lure it out?" asked Lucy.

Leon summoned Ultor. "Let's knock," he said. "God's Hand!"

The bulbous Persona cracked its knuckles. It performed its iconic bashing move and pounded the floor with earth-shaking magnitude. Rather than cracking upon impact, the floor fluctuated like a drum's head. The vibrations echoed through the center of the room and rattled the walls. All the furniture rattled in place. When the vibrations settled down, no damage was done to the room.

All the ceiling lights turned off. A chorus of electronically distorted laughter erupted all around. The sound came from the amplifiers, the ceiling, and the floor. All the strobe lights flickered on and off violently and waved around the stage. Smoke poured out from the stage and engulfed the entire front of the club. Strobe lights came together and formed a horrendous pixilated image through the smoke.

A floating head wearing a gas mask appeared. Its size was large enough to engulf half of the room. Tonight's Shadow emerged laughing from the smoke. Sinister golden eyes glowed like headlights behind the mask's lenses. When it was done laughing, it turned to the Persona-users below it.

"I am a Shadow," it said sneeringly, "the true self."

_I can't sense the member of Strega anymore! _said Keira. _He and the Shadow are one being now!_

"Hey, punk!" said Ellie. She pointed her sword at the monster. "Kill the lightshow and face us!"

"Where's the host?" demanded Lucy.

The Shadow laughed. "I am my own person! No one is better at being me!"

_I sense a large amount of electricity within him! _said Keira._ Please be careful!_

"Get ready!" said Leon.

The Shadow glanced at him. "Maziodyne!" he said.

All the walls pulsed with blue lights. The ceiling rumbled like a thundercloud. Ozone stung everyone's nostrils. Four bolts of lightning came down upon the attack team. Everyone's Personas took the hit, so their users felt minimal damage. However, the blow was more than enough to push them to their knees.

Conan and Lucy could barely muster the energy to stand up. Only Leon and Ellie were left standing. Despite taking the hit, neither Persona-user was heavily damaged. Leon helped up his teammates while Ellie charged with Andromeda.

"Primal Force!" she commanded.

Andromeda shrieked and fired a semi-visible projectile at the floating head. The attack passed straight through the Shadow's face and planted a crater in the wall behind it.

The juniors recovered and stood their ground. "Agi!" said Lucy.

Vivian's magic passed straight through the Shadow's face. The wall was set ablaze behind it. Not a scratch was placed on the floating head in front of them.

"It's just a hologram," said Conan. "We gotta find the real body!"

"How?" said Lucy.

Leon glanced about quickly. "Look at the blue lights!" he said. "Find a large cluster of wires! That's the best way to cut him down!"

"Die!" said the Shadow. "Maziodyne!"

Another rumble of thunder came from the ceiling. Blue lights surged through the ground and gathered into lightning in the ceiling. The attack team scattered to avoid getting hit. Every bolt of lightning came down and narrowly missed their targets. By then, the members of S.E.E.S. were scattered about in different corners of the room.

"See anything yet?" said Leon.

The juniors stumbled about in the darkness. "No!" said Conan. "It's too damn dark to see anything!"

Leon hid behind a sofa and blind fired at the stage. Tens of hundreds of pellets pounded everything solid at the front of the room. After five shells were fired, the amps and wallpaper of Club Phoenix were punctured with holes. No damage was done to the Shadow.

Lucy had Vivian light a small flame to see the floor below her. "There's too many lights!" she said. "I can't see where these go!"

Everyone ran about looking for the source of the wires. The Shadow readied another volley of lightning. Ellie glanced at her teammates. They were not ready for another attack.

The redheaded girl gritted her teeth and charged into the center of the room. Leon and Lucy caught a quick glimpse at her running into the line of fire.

"Don't do it!" shouted Lucy.

"Hey, lightshow!" said Ellie. She waved her folding sword about like a torch. "You're proof that evolution can go in reverse!"

The Shadow smirked. "Maziodyne!" he shouted.

The blue lights coursed through the room once more. Four bolts of lightning came down on Andromeda, the closest target. There was more than enough electricity to make her silver hair stand. The light was so intense that a second sun seemed to light ablaze in the room. When the radiance died down, Andromeda was left intact and Ellie was standing upright. The Persona had absorbed the electricity and emitted a pulsing glow from her body.

Even the Shadow was caught by surprise. "Why aren't you dead?" it demanded.

Ellie laughed. "Nothing can touch Andromeda except the sea beast," she said. "Not even the elements! Eat it!"

Andromeda shrieked and released the energy she absorbed in a bright light. The glow shined brightly and died down to a tolerable level. Conan, Lucy, and Leon had to shield their eyes before they adjusted to the new light. When the light died down, the entire club was visible in the darkness.

The attack team looked about and saw three blue clusters of wires in different corners of the room. The members of S.E.E.S. ran for the groups nearest to them. They all brought out their Personas and called for their respective attacks. Everyone hacked away at the exposed wires with Personas and weapons.

"No!" said the Shadow. "Maziodyne!"

The attack was too slow. Ellie sent Andromeda flying upward. The Persona absorbed the lightning once more to buy the team more time. As she charged with more energy, the Shadow realized it was too late. The attack team finished beating away at the wires and readied their magic. Ice, fire, and bashing damage hammered away and severed all the wires in the club.

All the blue lights were cut off. Feeble streams of blue static shot out of the ground like small fountains. The Shadow tried as hard as it could to send more energy to the ceiling. To its dismay, all the energy it had bled out where the circuits split.

The members of S.E.E.S. gathered back in the center and readied themselves for another attack. Lucy performed a brief Media spell to heal everyone. Those who were damaged were alleviated some pain. Ellie, who was seemingly unharmed, was ready to slay the Shadow.

"What now?" said Conan.

_I found the host's signal again! _said Keira. _Hang on! We'll get you out!_

The Shadow, holographic head and all, roared. A few wires that still pulsed with blue electricity jumped and flailed in the air. The members of S.E.E.S. huddled together to avoid touching the exposed circuits.

"Game over!" said the Shadow.

Suddenly, the earth rumbled. Unlike last time, the earth split in an unnatural pattern. A circular fissure came around the attack team to create a pillar of stone and concrete. Everything else in the club sank at alarming speed. Loose wires tore away from the pillar as the ground split.

The Shadow bellowed once more before dissipating its holographic head. As the majority of the club sunk into the earth, the pillar under the attack team shot up. When it was three meters away from the ceiling, the entire roof lifted up and exposed the wide sky above. Waiting for them was none other than Pierce on Leviathan's shoulder.

"Hop on!" he said.

The Persona held a piece of the mall's roof in one hand and held out the other. Conan, Lucy, Leon, and Ellie dismissed their Personas and jumped into Leviathan's palm. When the attack team landed on Leviathan, Pierce set them down on the ground.

Slade, Charlotte, and Keira were waiting outside. The senior was busy scanning with Arachne while the homeroom teacher had Hecate summoned. The latter pair was huddled and busy concentrating on shifting the earth. The attack team had Slade to thank for the rescue.

"Did we get it?" asked Lucy.

"Target is still alive," said Charlotte. She morphed her hands into guns again. "Get ready!"

A pillar of lightning shot out from the Escapade Mall. With it came a scream equally as loud as the thunder that followed. A figure shaped like a man flew out of the club like a cannon ball. The object arched in the air and came falling down to earth.

_It's the Shadow! _said Keira. _Take it down!_

Slade was immobilized from using too much of her power. "Pierce!" she said.

Leviathan bellowed and swatted at the falling target. While the Persona was attacking, the Shadow swerved to avoid getting hit. Leviathan's fingers narrowly grazed the object, but just enough to send it falling into the line of fire.

Charlotte primed her guns. The iron maiden let fly a volley of magnum shots at the Shadow falling at them. A shower of combustible ammunition carpeted the sky and pelted its target. The sky lit up with fifty sparks before the Shadow finally hit the ground.

S.E.E.S. paused to catch their breath. Their target landed face flat onto the asphalt ground before them. Due to his nature as a Shadow's host, the member of Strega was unharmed, if not unscathed, by the battle. All the Persona-users circled around the Shadow and prepared to keep him down. The member of Strega did not stir while they finished surrounding him.

Slade cast another Magnus spell to shift the earth. The pavement bent to her will and flipped the Shadow's host over like a pancake. When he was facing up, parts of the earth bound his wrists and ankles to the solid ground.

The brute came to and struggled to move. "Maziodyne!" he shouted.

Thunderclouds formed from the sky. Eight lightning bolts came crashing down from the dark heavens. The Shadow had a moment of satisfaction, and then all the lightning hit Leviathan. All the electricity was absorbed into the massive Persona, and neither he nor his master was harmed by the attack.

Pierce tapped his arm to be sure he was still alive. "I happen to be the biggest thing here, and I'm a Zio user," he said. "Tough luck."

"Charlotte," said Slade. "If you would be so kind."

The iron maiden was weary from firing so many shells, but did as the homeroom teacher said. She summoned Papillion and stood in front of the Shadow.

"Hama," she chanted.

An intricate circle of runes and graphs engulfed the Shadow's host. As the spell took its course, the brute jerked its head up. Through a broken mask, it gave a menacing glare at S.E.E.S.

"The end is coming!" he said. "Can't you feel it? The cycle will end, and we will be made—"

The monster had no chance to finish. Charlotte exorcised the Shadow from its host in the field of light. A final flush of blue sparks spilled from the man's fingertips before all electricity was purged from his body. The member of Strega rolled his eyes back and shook violently in place. Once he settled down, he passed out. Charlotte checked his pulse.

"This man is still alive," she said. "Shall we apprehend him?

"An excellent suggestion," said Pierce. "We can't take chances with this one. Charlotte, if you would do the honor."

Slade cast another Magnus spell to undo the stone binds. As the iron maiden took their fallen enemy, the homeroom teacher went to work repairing the damage done to the mall. Keira went to work using Arachne to repair just about everything else in the mall. Slade swapped with the senior and tended to the attack team's wounds.

After some magic, the Escapade Mall was back to the way it was. Meanwhile, Charlotte and Pierce loaded the member of Strega into the trunk of the captain's hover car. Everyone reconvened where they parked their vehicles.

"Wait a minute," said Leon. "Where's Victor?"

Suddenly, everyone remembered their missing member. "Can you find him, Keira?" asked Conan.

Keira summoned Arachne once more and scanned the area. She gasped, and all eyes turned to her. The senior dismissed her Persona and looked at the team with wide eyes.

"I found him!" she said. "Victor's in the basement from last month! Let's go there!"

* * *

**CMW 1st Basement: The Dark Hour**

Victor panted heavily with a boot driving into his stomach.

The jokester was knocked to the side while tied to the chair. Alice had her heel digging into his gut. His left eye was swollen and every piece of visible skin was bruised. In addition to the searing pain in his skull, the boot was only making the pain worse. Alice drove her shoe down harder. Victor yelled.

"Do you have to be so loud?" said the assailant. Her voice was callous and uncaring. "Just say 'yes' and I can make it stop."

When the jokester saw who it was, he felt a mix of anger and betrayal from the bottom of his heart. Victor gritted his teeth. His diaphragm contracted involuntarily, and his breathing became shallow. "Alice—" he muttered.

Alice hammered Victor again. The artist took the liberty to bend down, grab Victor by the braid, and then pull him and the chair back up. Victor hung his head low and struggled to breathe again. Before he could get more than a few gasps of air, Alice brandished a fist and knocked him back onto the concrete. All Victor could do was suck in as much air as he could to alleviate the pain.

Alice looked at him from behind the mask and waited for an answer. No one stirred. The artist sharply turned her head over her shoulder as if she could hear someone approaching.

"They've finished," she said.

Victor struggled to lift his head. "You can tell?" he grunted.

Alice tapped her temple with her left index finger. "Theophanes sees everything," she replied.

"Who?" the jokester groaned.

"My friend." Alice paused. "Why didn't you call off the mission? Was that worth your life? Your suffering? Don't you fear pain?"

Victor shrugged, and then coughed. "I'm used to getting my ass handed to me."

Alice paced casually around him. "Don't try to act tough," she said.

"I might as well, right?"

Alice stopped just above Victor's head and stared down upon him. Through a beaten eye, Victor looked back.

"I'm going to ask you again," said Alice. "Why didn't you call off the mission?"

Victor sighed heavily, and then coughed. "I don't call the shots," he said. "I doubt anyone could take me seriously. I'm not even the leader."

Alice cocked her head like a vulture looking at its prey. "You lied?" she inquired. "Why bother? That's just stupid."

"Guys do stupid things all the time."

The artist scoffed. "You're one to talk."

Victor struggled to raise his head higher. "My turn to ask," he said. "Were you lying when we were talking about the picture and everything? Was that all a setup?"

Alice remained silent. They looked at each other with unfriendly eyes. Victor forced a laugh. "Then again, your cut healed pretty quickly. That was a pretty nice trick. So was that a setup too?"

Alice looked down at her left wrist. There were no scars left, but she looked at the place where the blood once flowed. While she wore the mask, there was no telling what she was thinking.

A shuffle of footsteps rushed from behind. Alice turned about. The rest of S.E.E.S. arrived with weapons ready. Despite being exhausted from earlier, the Persona-users were more than ready to take on Alice.

"Victor!" said Slade.

Lucy aimed her revolver at Alice. "Don't move!" she said.

Alice held out her hand. A Persona card materialized at her fingertips.

"Alice, stop!" said Victor. The junior on the floor lunged forward and hit the back of Alice's heel. Just as the member of Strega was going to crush the card, she lost her balance and fell over. The Persona card disappeared into thin air. As soon as Alice landed on the cold ground, Leon and Slade rushed over to pin her down on the ground.

"No!" said Alice. "Come back!"

She writhed about to break free. Leon wrestled her arms behind her back and kept her face on the floor. Slade ripped off Alice's mask to get a better look at her. S.E.E.S. was shocked to see her have a Shadow's eyes, and only became more hostile.

"Pierce!" said Slade. "Get handcuffs!"

The captain of the police force produced a pair of handcuffs from his CPD utility belt. As he applied the binds to Alice, Pierce swapped places with Leon and propped Alice up.

"Theophanes!" Alice wailed.

Conan ran over to Victor and cut him loose. He and Lucy came to their teammate's side and helped him up. A solemn look was on his face. Lucy summoned Vivian and used Dia. The Persona cast a glow around him and healed his wounds.

They slowly made their way to the rest of the group. By then, Pierce and Slade were questioning Alice while she was being held on her knees.

"Are you a member of Strega?" demanded Slade.

Alice refused to look her in the eye. Leon cracked his knuckles, but Pierce tapped him on the shoulder.

"We'd better question her later," he said. "You know, when the Dark Hour is over."

Leon gritted his teeth and grabbed Alice by her upper arm. They shoved her up the stairs to the surface. The rest of the team followed them.


	28. Chapter 28: Hospital Blues

_**Hey there, reader!**_

I'm cooking up some new ideas about side projects to use my account for. In fact, I'm willing to try my hand at writing for other franchises. I expect to finish up this story within one year of beginning it, which gives me until this winter to tie up loose ends. The next concern of mine is finding decent beta readers to tell me if I'm going in the right direction. Would it be too late for me to sent them my work if I'm 28 chapters in?

As much as I love this site, I'm running out of good fanfiction to read. Could you recommend any works in the comment box below? I'll read it if it's based on Persona, Mass Effect, Kingdom Hearts, or Bioshock Infinite.

Enjoy the chapter!

A brief thank you to _RubyMoonz, DdotChou, MoldyJellyBean, ShadowDragoon32, Shiro No Kishidan, Pokepia's Haunt, and kyoto knight._

_**Chapter 28**_

_**Hospital Blues**_

**Colossus General Hospital: 3:00 PM**

Victor made a full recovery after being half-beaten to death, but his torturer needed to be dealt with. S.E.E.S. was initially in favor of locking her and the other member from Strega in a jail cell, but that couldn't be done. In no way was Pierce going to fabricate a believable police report to lock her up.

The team was stumped for how they would contain the two members of Strega. Any form of incarceration would do, but the problem was fabricating an official story to house them in a fixed location. They even considered sending them to an asylum. When the team was running out of options, they noticed that Alice exhibited a few symptoms that suggested another option: vice addiction.

Ellie was the first to notice the signs. Alice and the other member of Strega had dark stains under their fingernails, were prone to twitching involuntarily, and acted dysfunctional under most circumstances. Pierce suggested sending them to the hospital for good measure. No one objected.

The team tried weeding them for information for the first few days after their capture. Neither enemy responded. Three days passed, and S.E.E.S. was no closer to the truth than they were on the last full moon. Today, everyone present watched Alice like hawks.

Due to Pierce's schedule, he was not able to attend today. He commissioned Slade, Keira, and Leon to press Alice for information. Victor volunteered to go with them, but Slade said that he should return to the dorm as soon as possible. It was the seniors, their homeroom teacher, and one of their enemies left in a room to their devices.

"So, Keira," said Slade. "Do you sense anything?"

Keira shook her head. Alice stared at them without saying a word.

"Your silence won't do much good for you," said Slade. "We're not doing this because we hate you. We're keeping you here to make sure you don't harm anyone else."

There was a knock on the door. Leon opened it and Victor entered the room. The jokester still had a black eye and a bruise over his forehead, but was healthy otherwise. He carried a sketchbook and pencil in his hands.

"How is she?" he asked.

"What are you doing here, Victor?" asked Slade. "I told you to return to the dorm."

"Has she said anything yet?" Victor asked. His voice was full of concern.

No one replied. Hostile glances went around the room.

The jokester sighed. "Yeah, I get that I'm not supposed to be here." Victor held up the sketch pad and pencil. "But then I realized that Alice likes drawing. Maybe she'd feel less uncomfortable if she was doing something she liked doing."

"This isn't a toddler we're dealing with," said Leon. "Besides, why show her pity?"

Victor ignored him and stepped to Alice's side. He held out the sketchbook and pencil. "Hey, uh, I thought these might help." Victor set the gifts he had on Alice's lap. The artist did not stir.

"Uh, Victor?" said Keira. "Now's a bad time to give presents."

"Don't waste your time, Victor," said Slade. "You of all people know what she's capable of."

Victor gave his teammates glances. "Yeah," he said. "But that's why I'm here. I'm the only person here who knows what she's capable of."

"Don't be stupid," said Leon. "It's not like she's gonna start talking when you give her a present."

A soft scratching sound filled the room. Everyone turned their attention to Alice. She already picked up the sketchpad and pencil and started drawing.

"Thanks," she said while her eyes were on the paper.

Everyone was rendered speechless. Only Victor had the heart to keep talking. "So, Alice," he said. "Did the hospital staff do anything to you? Anything bad?"

"No," she retorted. "And stop patronizing me. I hate that."

"Alice, right?" asked Keira. "Are you willing to speak to us?"

Alice remained silent and kept drawing.

"She'll only talk to me," said Victor. "I already know her."

"Are you sure?" asked Leon. "She's the one who…"

"Leon," said Slade. "Let's leave them alone. Victor, stay as long as you like. We'll be outside if you need assistance."

The seniors gave tentative glances, but agreed with their teacher. Keira, Leon, and Slade stood up and left the room. When they were gone, Alice looked up.

Victor waited a few more seconds before speaking. "So, what 'cha drawing?"

"Stuff," said Alice. "Why do you care?"

"Uh, 'cause I can?"

"That's not what I meant." Alice put down the pencil. She looked Victor in the eye. "Why don't you hate me? I expected you to come here to kill me."

Victor was surprised by the remark. "Well, I guess anybody would after what you did. But even then, why would I want to do that?"

"Because I tried to kill you." Alice returned to drawing.

The jokester sighed. "I'm used to it. I got my ass handed to me at home almost all the time by my dad. I used to hate it when he did that. Now that I think about it, that was his way of showing that he cared about me."

"Your dad sucks," said Alice.

Victor scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, but that's his way of being a dad. I get the feeling that he doesn't know any other way to express his thoughts. The same might go for you."

"You're one to talk."

"Yeah," said Victor. "At least I'm better to talk to than those guys, right?"

Alice scoffed. "They're probably eavesdropping on us right now. I ain't saying nothing when they're here."

Victor had no way of knowing, but he knew she was right. They couldn't have an honest conversation while in this room. He needed to find a way to give them some privacy so she could talk.

"Yeah," said Victor. "We gotta do something about that."

* * *

In another room, Lucy, Conan, and Charlotte were questioning the other member of Strega, who was handcuffed to his hospital bed. Like Alice, he hadn't spoken since his capture.

"I'll ask again," said Lucy. "What is your name?"

The member of Strega ignored them. He was relieved of his gas mask when he entered the hospital. He was a short man with a wide face and black hair tied in dreadlocks. A myriad of tattoos ran along his neck. He might have easily been a bouncer from a nightclub.

"You can talk, I know it," said Lucy.

"Lucy," said Charlotte. "Perhaps we should try an alternative approach."

"It's been three days and we still haven't gotten anything out of him."

"I don't like this any more than you do," said Conan, "but there's nothing we can do to get him talking."

Lucy sighed. "I don't believe this."

"Perhaps humorous stimuli will help," said Charlotte. "Unidentified member of Strega, I have a joke for you. Knock knock."

The dreadlock man stared back. He was not impressed.

"I don't think that'll help, Charlotte," said Conan.

"Humor is a universal means of 'breaking the ice'," she continued. "Let us try again. Knock knock."

"Uh, who's there?" asked Lucy.

"I am an interrupting doctor."

"Interrup—?"

"You have Stigma."

Lucy's eyes widened. "Where did you hear a joke like that?"

The iron maiden wore a smile. "Victor shared a few jokes with me two weeks ago," said Charlotte. "I believe that this scenario is an appropriate time to break the ice with some humor."

"You're joking about that here?" asked Conan, who was just as surprised as Lucy.

"Is a hospital not a place to humor about medicine?"

"Not about Stigma!" said Lucy.

The dreadlock man scoffed. A mild smirk was on his face. "Dumb brats," he said.

"Perhaps you are willing to speak now," said Charlotte.

"Nah," said the dreadlock man. "But you're one trippy chick if you'll joke about Stigma. Where'd these losers find a piece like you?"

"On Asterisk Island," Charlotte replied with a smile.

"Oh really?" The dreadlock man unfolded his arms and leaned further back into his bed. "Whatever. I'm going to sleep now."

"Hold up," said Lucy. "We still have questions!"

The dreadlock man sighed and lifted his head up. "Fine. One question, and that's it."

"What is Strega? How many people are in it? What is your goal?"

"That's three questions. I'll only answer one."

"The last one," said Conan.

The dreadlock man laughed. "Strega doesn't have a goal. We just pull hits when we need the money. The name is something I put on the internet so everyone would know what to call us."

"What?" said Lucy.

The dreadlock man laid his head back. "Come tomorrow. I'm not in the mood to talk." Before anyone could object, the man fell asleep. Charlotte confirmed it by checking his pulse and his breathing rate.

"He actually fell asleep," said Lucy. "Jerk."

Conan sighed. "Let's go."

* * *

The next day, S.E.E.S. came back to gather more information. Keira was unable to attend today, so Ellie came along in her place.

Victor sat next to Alice as she drew. Slade, Leon, and Ellie sat at the border of the room to give them more space. The latter were unsure how Victor was doing it, but Alice was becoming more talkative. Even while they were around, she was speaking more comfortably now. Alice hadn't said anything particularly incriminating yet.

"So, Alice," said Victor. "Actually, can I call you Allie?"

Alice grimaced. "Don't call me that," she said.

"C'mon, lighten up! I'm just messing around."

"Grow up, Victor."

Victor laughed. "You said my name! I was beginning to think that you'd forgotten it."

Off in the corner of the room, Leon tapped his teacher's shoulder. "Should we start asking now?" he whispered.

"Wait a bit longer," said Slade. "Leave them be."

Ellie remained silent. She gazed at their patient lying in her bed as if she were going to do something drastic.

Alice and Victor never noticed the sideline conversation and kept talking with each other. The artist even set down the pencil and just focused on speaking. A few minutes into the conversation, she stopped in mid-sentence. Alice's eyes bulged. She reached for her throat as if something were grabbing it.

"Hey!" said Victor. "What's wrong?"

Alice was thrown back into her bed. Her face turned red and her tongue stuck out like a dying animal's. Everyone rose from their seats. As they stood, another figure materialized in the room. The figure had a large frame, an arched back, and lupine legs. The figure had one appendage around Alice's throat, and another cutting into her skin. Blood streamed out from where the talons dug into the flesh.

"A Persona!" exclaimed Slade.

Ellie dashed to Alice's side. She reached into her pocket for a canister of gray pills. She quickly unscrewed the lid, took a capsule, and fed it to Alice. The artist swallowed it. When she did, the Persona disappeared. Alice resumed breathing, and after a few seconds, her face returned to a normal color.

"Hey!" said Victor. "What was that?"

Ellie gave a sigh of relief. "She and the other guy aren't like us," she said. "They can't fully control their Personas. They need suppressants to keep their Personas from killing them."

"Suppressants?" asked Slade. "You knew about Strega?"

Ellie looked her teacher in the eye. "It's just hearsay. I'm giving the doctors the right pills. They won't last long without 'em. Don't wait for me." She quickly left the room.

"Wait!" said Leon. He chased her outside.

Alice grabbed for the open air in front of her. "Victor?" she asked.

Victor turned his attention to Alice. "Holy crap!" he said. "I thought you were gonna…"

"What, die?" Alice suggested. "Why are you afraid?"

"What kind of question is that? Aren't you scared?"

Alice sat back up. "Dying just means I won't wake up. I'd hardly think any more of it."

Victor grabbed her hand. He scrambled for Alice's bed sheets and used them to stop the bleeding. Fear was in his eyes. "Don't say that! I don't want you to die! What about us? What would we do if you died?"

Alice looked back with surprise, and then laughed. "You're weird," she said.

Victor regained his usual manner. He repeated the words he said to himself and laughed. "Ha," he choked. "Look who's talking."

* * *

In the neighboring room, Charlotte told another joke. The dreadlock man was humored enough to speak longer this time.

"Will you answer all our questions?" asked Charlotte.

"Just the vague ones," said Cero. "I'm still not your friend."

"What's your name?" asked Lucy.

"Cero," said the dreadlock man. "Means 'zero.'"

"Is that your real name?" asked Conan.

"Who cares?" Cero replied. "Not like anyone's gonna look me up after all this, right?"

"Mister Cero," said Charlotte. "Why do you wear the mask?"

The dreadlock man felt his face. "It's 'cause I don't like the way I look."

"Your friend also wore a mask upon her capture. Is there a trend to your team?"

"We just like wearin' masks. Except for Ghost. He loves it when people look at his face."

"Do you possess a Persona?" asked Lucy. "Or are you just immune to the Dark Hour?"

"I got a Persona," he said. "I don't feel like calling him out."

"So what happened to you on the full moon?" asked Conan.

Cero shrugged. "Ghost just said to meet up at the mall and hand my crap over for safekeeping. Dark Hour hit, and it all goes black. Next thing I know, I'm in a hospital bed with handcuffs around my wrist."

"You're lying," said Lucy.

"My sensors do not indicate any hint of lying," said Charlotte. "He is telling the truth."

"Last question," said Conan. "Do you get funky dreams?"

Cero eyeballed the junior. "What kind of rank-ass question is that?"

"Some Persona-users get visions while they sleep or while they're under the effects of a Persona. Do you get funky dreams?"

Cero glanced over the group before him. He scoffed. "Buzz off. I'm going to sleep."

Conan, Lucy, and Charlotte tried to privy him for more answers. The questions ended as soon as Cero started snoring.

* * *

Ellie was outside of the hospital briskly walking away.

"Ellie!" said someone from behind her. It was Leon. He quickly caught up with her.

"Get bent," she said.

"Dammit, wait!"

Leon grabbed Ellie by the upper arm. They stopped just in front of the parking lot. Both avoided making eye contact.

"I know what those pills are!" said Leon. "They're supposed to keep people from going nuts, so their Personas don't go out of control. Slade banned them from use in S.E.E.S.! But the side effects are lethal! You're not taking them, are you?"

Ellie remained silent.

"Come on! How long are you—"

"I don't owe you anything," said Ellie.

"Don't say that!"

The redheaded girl briskly turned and slapped Leon on the face. The blow had enough force to leave a red handprint on his face. They finally made eye contact, but the gazes they gave were less than friendly.

"We're on the same team here!" said Leon. "So you can't tell a few secrets, fine! At least let us know what you're doing so we're on the same page!"

Ellie continued to stare at Leon.

Leon clenched his fists. "I get it. You can't let go of them. Harley was a sister to us, and Marcus was the douche we loved to hate. They were also our family. When they died three years ago, things went to hell for us. It's a dog-eat-dog world, and we need to work as a team. That means we need to face our demons and trust the people we know best… So why the pills? Why won't you talk to anyone?"

Ellie heaved a sigh. "I'm back, and that's what counts. Just let it go."

Leon shook his head. "Don't dodge the question. What are the side effects?"

The redheaded girl turned about and walked away. "I gave all my pills to the doctors," she said over her shoulder. "So don't worry about me. I've got to go. There's something I need to do."

"Like what?"

Ellie was already two meters away. "Don't ask me about this thing again. Better yet, don't bring it up with anyone else."

She walked away. Leon felt anger and sadness as they grew farther and farther apart.

* * *

**CM Academy Main Campus, homeroom: 8:00 AM**

The next day, the members of S.E.E.S. came to school as usual. They were sure to not mention their visits to Alice and Cero on campus. They were to act as normally as possible.

Slade called for her class's attention at the beginning of class. "Students," she said. "As you know, we have a school festival coming up. The festival will be a fundraising event where the general public will be allowed to visit our campus. As in recent years, each homeroom is responsible for preparing an exhibit or attraction unique from all the rest. We will accept ideas for how to plan our room's itinerary this year."

The homeroom teacher tapped a few buttons on her ComDesk. The wall behind her flashed with white and revealed a blank table for new ideas. Slade looked to the rest of the class.

"Could we just merge with the seniors?" asked a student. "They always put a music show, and they've been short people on stage this year."

"No merging of classes, and that's final," said Slade. "As the junior class, we've always stuck to serving food or volunteering students for school skits. I will not have us all abandon that task this year."

"So we can just serve food?" asked Conan.

"Yes," said Slade. "How we execute this year's exhibit will depend on what suggestions we generate."

"We could turn this place into a fast food restaurant," said Victor. "We'd preorder ingredients for burgers and fries, cook it all up, and sell them here."

Slade quickly recorded the suggestion in a box. "What else?"

"How about a café?" suggested a student.

"Café's too boring," said another student. "Let's make it interesting."

"How would you make it interesting?" asked the first student.

"Let's make the waiters and waitresses dress up."

The class grew silent. At first, everyone was unsure. When the thought rolled around in their collective minds, the idea didn't sound so bad.

"Might I make a suggestion?" said Charlotte. "We could make this 'dress-up' café into a maid café, where all the servants wear maid outfits."

The bulk of male students bubbled with agreement. The female students shot daggers at the iron maiden.

"Charlotte," said Slade. "I'd hardly think that a café where only women dress up is gender-balanced."

"On the contrary," said Charlotte. "The boys would also wear maid outfits as well."

The male students stopped cheering. All the female students laughed at Charlotte's suggestion.

Slade jotted down the idea and cleared her throat. "I don't mind if we take different suggestions," said Slade. "Still, I like the idea of a café with a theme."

"Costume café," said Lucy. "Everyone in this class has to wear a costume. All of the suits have to be original, so nobody has to go out to a cheap store and buy them. We welcome in guests, and they watch us walk around with different faces."

A mild wave of agreement came over the class. Slade jotted down the idea and searched for more answers. The class generated as many ideas as they could, but none were as innovative as the few written on the board first. Ten minutes later, there were twelve suggestions for how Mrs. Slade's homeroom would handle their exhibit for this year's festival.

After a quick survey, an overwhelming majority of students voted for the costume café. Slade tapped the text for the costume café to highlight it from the rest.

"It seems we're in agreement," she said. "This year's exhibit will be a costume café. I trust that our class as a whole will show discretion with their outfits. How you dress reflects how I teach. Remember that all clothes must be school-appropriate."

A brief wave of muttering came over the class. They were set on doing this year's exhibit well.

* * *

The school day ended and all the students went to their usual spots. Leon was walking down the hall while he heard familiar chatter. Whoever was speaking was just around the corner. It was Ellie, and she was with three other students.

"I said I'm not interested," she said.

"Well come on," said a male student. "We don't bite."

Leon pressed his back to the wall and peered around the corner of the hall. Three male students, all seniors, stood in a semicircle around Ellie. Leon recognized them as part of the troublemaker group in CM Academy. Ellie stood at arm's distance from them.

"Get bent," said Ellie.

The male student in the center, evidently the most bold, held his arms apart. He had a buzz cut and a cocky grin. "We're just askin' if you wanna go somewhere after school," he said. "Nothing shady. Just a walk around the Gaza District. You'll love it."

"I have other plans," said Ellie. She started to leave, but another student held out his arm to block her path.

"Do you know who he is?" asked the student. "This here's Tim Thacker, the baddest member of the Young Legionary Club. It'd be a one-in-a-million chance to go out with him."

Tim Thacker nodded. "I'm gonna ask again. Would you like to take a walk with us?"

Ellie reached into her pocket. A sour expression was on her face. Leon stepped out from the corner and pretended to just see them.

"Hey, Ellie!" he said. "There you are!"

Leon stepped over. The semicircle of troublemakers opened up their ring to look at him. The senior took no hesitation to step to Ellie's side.

"Sorry if I was interrupting something," said Leon with a smile. "But she and I are going somewhere. Would you mind, Tim?"

Tim Thacker gave a glance to Leon. Lightning sparks shot between their gazes. "We were in the middle of a conversation, Marksmith," he said. "Let the lady finish."

Ellie stepped aside and walked away. "Let's go, Leon," she said over her shoulder.

Leon gave a brief nod and left with her. Tim and his friends watched them leave. Leon and Ellie walked side by side when traveling down the hall. When they were walked far enough, Ellie softly punched Leon in the arm.

"You didn't have to do that," she said.

"I was hoping for a 'thank you,'" said Leon.

"I could've handled them myself."

"You had a pocketknife in your hand, right?"

Ellie remained solemn.

Leon sighed. "Look, you don't have to handle things on your own. It wouldn't kill you to let friends handle things for a change."

"I don't need a babysitter."

"I've been in S.E.E.S. since middle school. I'd know my way around juggling night life with school work."

"I started the same time you did and stopped in freshman year," said Ellie. "I can handle myself."

"You can't handle everything alone. It's not like you can make up those years by yourself, right?"

Ellie became pensive. As blunt as the statement was, Leon was right. The two walked in silence for a minute.

"And yeah," said Ellie. "Thanks."

* * *

**Colossus General Hospital: 3:00 PM**

Today, it was just Victor visiting Alice. The artist set aside the sketch pad this time to speak longer.

"It's just me today," said Victor. "Everyone else is working on something school-related right now."

"Figures," said Alice. "School sucks up all your time."

"I never asked, but what school do you go to?"

"None. Why do you ask?"

Victor gave an apologetic gesture. "Just wondering. Oh, I noticed that you're not drawing today."

Alice eyed the sketch pad to the side of her bed. A pot of dying flowers was stationed just in front of it. "I didn't feel like drawing today," she said.

"Why? You usually do something with that sketchbook."

"Artist's block. I can't crank out any new ideas."

"Why's that?"

The artist folded her arms. "Usually happens when I'm under high stress. Sometimes it's when Ghost wants us to do something stupid. Besides, being here's a pain."

"Okay." Victor saw the dying flowers. "They're already dead? We should probably get those replaced."

Alice extended her hand. "I got it," she said.

The tips of her fingers glowed like fireflies. Light streamed from her hand and rained on the pot of flowers like water. The entire pot was glowing after a few seconds of exposure. When five seconds passed, the light died away and all the flowers were rejuvenated. Victor stared in awe.

"How?" he asked.

"It's always been something I can do," said Alice. "I've had it ever since I got my Persona. Can't you do anything during the day?"

Victor rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, never happened for me," he said sheepishly. "My Persona's cool with lightning and stuff, but he can't give me any powers during the day. To be honest, I just talk big to make me look good. But that's all I am, talk."

"Can't blame you," said Alice. "Anyone would need a mask to hide a weakness like that."

Victor nodded. "When I was five, I was a big fan of this TV show. Everyone on it was a superhero that fought crime. I had this crazy dream that I'd be just like one of them when I was an adult. Then again, a Persona reflects what his user likes. Maybe that's why Jester looks like an idiot. My dreams are stupid."

"Maybe," said Alice. "But having dreams makes life easier on you. At least that's how it works for most people."

Victor looked at the artist. "What did you wanna do when you grew up, Alice?"

Alice looked downcast. "I didn't dream about anything," she said. "Everything I remembered as a kid seemed like a passing nightmare. And antiseptic. I hate the smell of the stuff."

Victor remembered that they were in a hospital, and there was antiseptic everywhere. "I'm sorry about us doing this," he said. "It's probably killing you to be here, right?"

Alice nudged Victor by the arm. "It's not all bad," she said. "You're fun to talk to."

Victor smiled. "Thanks."

The faint sound of electronic buzzing rang through the room. Victor checked his pocket. "Gotta take this," he said. He whipped out a cell phone and checked the screen. "Looks like we've got something happening at the dorm tonight. We gotta be back ASAP."

"You should go then," said Alice. "Don't keep 'em waiting."


	29. Chapter 29: The King's Game

_**Hey there, reader!**_

This is my last year in high school before I need to move out of the house. I'm not sure what I had a little extra time, and I'm figuring out how to further invest my time before moving out. I decided to get this chapter out of the way, see if I can get more views before heading out.

BTW, I'm dangerously close to not passing math. I'm headed off to a really good school on the east coast, but if I fail that class, I have a chance of having my application rescinded. Wish me luck while I cram for the upcoming finals!

With that said, I'm still searching for other fanfiction to read. Leave comments in the box!

Enjoy the chapter!

A brief thank you to _RubyMoonz, DdotChou, MoldyJellyBean, ShadowDragoon32, Shiro No Kishidan, Pokepia's Haunt, and kyoto knight._

_**Chapter 29**_

_**The King's Game**_

**CM Academy West side, Command room: 6:00 AM**

Pierce arrived at the command room before anyone else. Everyone on the team came with a mild sense of curiosity.

"You called us, Mr. Spvone?" asked Lucy.

"Yes," said Pierce. "As you know, the last full moon operation was a success. A few weeks ago, it occurred to me that our team needs time for group recreation. I suggested that we throw a premature party. Since our victory was recent, why don't we all go tonight?

"How late will we be out?" said Lucy.

"Just before midnight," said Pierce. "But I believe you have tomorrow off from school. Unless there is a schedule conflict, then we can go tonight."

"Uh, sure," said Victor. "Where to?"

"The karaoke bar in the Escapade Mall."

"Didn't we fight there?" said Leon. "It would feel weird to throw a party in a place that we tore up in less than an hour."

"I was sure to repair all the damage we did," said Keira. "So there shouldn't be any problems with going there."

"You think they'd have problems if we had a robot and a thug informant with us?" said Conan.

"Not if we all wear school uniforms," said Lucy.

"Screw that," said Ellie. She stood at the border of the room and watched. "I'm sticking with the trench coat."

"Think of it like celebrating on the field of our victory," said Pierce. "Besides, none of the mall's owners have anything against us."

"I request that we all go," said Charlotte. "Tonight is the optimal time to rejuvenate."

Slade chuckled. "We should go then."

Leon looked around. He looked at Ellie. "You wanna come to?" he said. "Everyone's invited."

Ellie glanced over her teammates. "Whatever," she said with a shrug.

Pierce clapped once. "Let's carpool and meet up at the mall. I'll get us seats!"

* * *

**Orebo's Karoke bar: 7:00 PM**

Somehow, Pierce got the VIP room.

The room was half the size of Slade's homeroom with plastic lounge chairs surrounding a table in the center and sealed with a glass door with soundproof lock. Dim overhead lights were controlled by a light switch that doubled as a volume control meter. Two cordless microphones were stationed in front of the chair in the center and a large LCD television was installed into the wall. The members of S.E.E.S. followed Pierce into the VIP room and marveled at the décor. They all took seats and continued to look around. Meanwhile, Pierce scrolled through a menu in his hands.

"I'm ordering drinks all around," he said. "So don't worry about getting thirsty during our stay."

"Are you sure this is alright?" said Lucy. "Isn't this too expensive?"

Pierce shook his head. "A few years ago, I got called on duty to handle a robbery in progress. I stopped the robbers, and the owner of the Escapade Mall said he'd do me a favor if I ever came back. He still owed me from then, so this whole party is on the house."

"Seriously?" said Victor. "Let's dig in then!"

A few minutes later, an employee came in with a tray full of glasses. The glasses were filled with a coppery liquid with large ice cubes floating on top of them. These beverages were passed around and teammates started drinking heartily. Only Slade, Leon, and Conan sipped their beverages sparingly. Charlotte sipped hers to be polite. The drinks went around for a minute in silence.

"It's pretty quiet in here," said Keira. Her eyes flickered as if she were tired. "Shouldn't a karaoke bar be louder?"

"This one's been spruced up, Miss Kingsley," said Pierce. A slight slur was in his voice. "Nobody can hear us outside, and we can't hear anything from other booths. So whatever happens here stays here."

"Anything?" asked Victor with a smirk.

"What do you think he said?" said Ellie with a leer.

"Then what are we doin' just sittin' around?" Victor cheered. "Let's party!"

Conan glanced at his friend. "Are you feeling alright?" he asked.

Victor scoffed. "Sheesh, always the killjoy, Conan!" The jokester mediated for a moment. "Killjoy Conan, Kill-for-joy Conan? Conan's joy kills me!" He broke out into hysterical laughter.

Keira snickered. "His face kills me!" she said with a laugh. She and Victor started laughing together.

"Well, they're looser than usual," said Slade.

Victor hobbled over and swiped the menu from Pierce. "Enough talk! Let's get busy!"

The next few minutes were a blur as everyone consumed their beverages. Victor strung a number of songs ranging from pop music to alternative rock. While a karaoke party was supposed to have multiple singers, everyone wanted to see the jokester make a fool of himself in an enclosed room. On the downside, S.E.E.S. was forced to hear his voice. Victor always sang off key and never hit the lyrics right. His voice was also very squeaky, yet no one had the heart to tell him that. After two songs, different classmates stepped up and sung in Victor's place when they couldn't take his singing. No one who stepped up had a considerable singing ability either. The last song ended with Keira and Lucy singing a desynchronized duet.

S.E.E.S.'s party was halfway done when everyone finished their drinks. The last singers put their microphones on the table and took their seats. Pierce ordered another refill, which came in a matter of seconds.

While everyone had full glasses, Lucy finally looked at her drink. "Hey, Pierce?" she said. "Did you order…?"

Pierce took another swig and laughed heartily. "I went for the bubbliest thing on the menu!" he said.

Slade stared with wide eyes. "You're not serious," said the homeroom teacher.

Victor pointed at his teacher. "Lighten up, Mrs. Slade!" he said. "The majority of us are within drinking age, and we got two adults to supervise us! What could possibly go wrong?"

Slade shrugged. Her face was red and her head was tipping. "I was never good with this stuff," she said. "If I had known before coming here..."

"It's gettin' pretty hot in here," said Keira. She unbuttoned her top button on her uniform. "Don't you think, Charlotte?"

Charlotte held up her finger to measure the temperature in the air. "Keira is correct," she said. "The temperature has increased by two degrees Kelvin."

Leon sniffed his drink. "Weird," he said. "Doesn't smell like booze..."

"You'd be surprised," said Ellie. Her nose became red. "Some drinks don't hit you until they're in your system."

Lucy stood up, slapped the table, and pumped a fist in the air. "Time for the King's Game!" she hollered.

A moment of confusion was shared with the members of S.E.E.S.

"Times like this, the adults play the King's Game," said Lucy. "It's the law!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Conan.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "My parents hosted this thing for guests all the time! They called me a kid and told me to go to my room. It's so obvious—the parties got a lot more fun after I went night-night!" Lucy swerved in place as her balance tipped. "I'm playin' the King's Game and ain't no one gonna stop me!"

Leon elbowed Conan. "Has she done this before?" he asked.

Conan shrugged. "I think this is her first time."

"Onward!" said Pierce.

"By God, I'm _so_ recording this," said Victor.

"Leon!" said Lucy. She stuck her finger at him. "Get paper and pen ready!"

"Wait, why me?" said Leon.

Lucy put her hands to her hips. "The King's word is law! Chop-chop!"

Leon dashed out of the room. After a few minutes, he returned with blank copy paper and a pen. Lucy took the paper with glee and started writing numbers along its border.

"Um, Keira?" said Victor. "Do you know what's she's talkin' about?"

Keira snickered. "Well, you usually play this game with popsicle sticks, but paper works just as well. One makes you the King if you draw it, and the rest have numbers on 'em. The King picks a number and tells that person what to do." Keira snickered again. "But who has which number is a secret until the King gives the order!"

Lucy finished writing numbers and tore the paper into strips. "Keira, you are _so _into this!" she said. "You tell, em!" Both she and Keira erupted into laughter.

"They're already into high gear," said Leon.

"Can't blame 'em," said Pierce. "Who wouldn't want to cut loose?"

Lucy gathered all the strips and held them so their numbers were concealed. She fanned them out for all to grab. "Okay, everyone!" she said. "Take you number!"

The majority of the team was drowned in mirth by then, so there were no objections. Everyone drew a strip of paper and concealed their numbers. Lucy also took a strip to see what would happen next.

"So," said Lucy. "Who's the King?"

Victor waved his strip in the air. "Oh, oh!" he said. "Mine's all black! Totally black! Does that mean I'm King?"

Conan shook his head. "This won't end well."

The jokester cleared his throat and put his foot on the table. "As your new King," he said. "I command thee to suck face!"

Ellie's eyes widened. "Suck face?!" she exclaimed.

Victor clapped his hands together in prayer. "Please, God, luck be a lady! Number four!"

Leon yelped.

The jokester jumped as well. "I meant number three!" said Victor.

"No take backs!" said Pierce.

Victor's face became beet red. "Oh, Leon!" he said. "I knew we'd be best friends! Well, this _is _my first time. Be gentle!"

The jokester tackled Leon to the ground. A series of shouts came as they wrestled to the hard floor. The mini-brawl ended with Victor's lips sloppily pasting saliva all over Leon's face. The senior took no hesitation to punch Victor in the eye. Everyone else laughed. Given the mirth in the air, everything was too superficial for the fluke to be personal. When all was said and done, neither Victor nor Leon was in the mood to continue the brawl. They returned to their seats.

"Only the first round, and everyone's getting' hot and heavy!" said Lucy. "On to round two!"

If Slade or Pierce were in their right minds, they would have stopped the game there. However, they were beet red and becoming very drowsy. Tonight's party could go in any direction, and neither adult could prevent surprises. Everyone became tentative about taking papers, yet they took them anyways. Each person in the room was very careful to not reveal their numbers to the others. Among the inebriated majority, the few who had the capacity ot think were sweating bullets.

"So who's the King?" asked Lucy.

Charlotte raised her hand. "My lips are ready to 'suck face,'" she said.

"Charlotte?" said Slade. "Could we have a reasonable task instead?"

"Oh, that's not how it goes," said Keira. "In the King's Game, if one King wants to kiss, then the next one's gotta be more extreme!"

"Aw yeah!" said Victor. He received an elbow into the side from Leon.

Charlotte deliberated about her next dare. "Number six must allow me to bite her nose," she said.

Keira perked up. "M-me?" she said.

"Wait a minute," said Leon. "Charlotte's a walking calculator!"

"Just let her do it," said Pierce. "What could possibly go wrong?"

Keira's face was red to begin with, but now it was completely crimson. Charlotte walked over and sat on Keira's lap. The iron maiden spread her legs apart and perched them at Keira's sides. Charlotte held one of the senior's hands and used the other to hold up Keira's chin. The iron maiden opened her mouth and started nibbling on the senior's nose. Keira squealed with fear.

"This feels so wrong!" said the senior. Her eyes were watering at the corners.

Charlotte stopped nibbling. She was entirely callous about what she did. "Perhaps you would have preferred to 'suck face?'"

Keira shook her head. "No! Anything but that!"

Charlotte leaned in to continue harassing her teammate. Slade tapped Charlotte's shoulder and the iron maiden returned to her seat. Everyone laughed once more.

"This game just gets better and better!" said Lucy. "Next round, here we go!"

Everyone returned their papers for reshuffling. By then, the air was intoxicated with booze. No one objected to drawing papers again. Conan looked at his paper. Before Lucy could ask, he held up his slip and stood up.

Slade gave a sigh of relief. "Oh, Conan," she said. "Someone decent this time. Please don't do anything drastic."

"Don't bet in it," said Lucy. "So what'cha gonna do, Conan?"

"Perhaps you would like someone to sit on your lap?" Charlotte asked.

"Oh!" said Lucy. "Pick someone to hug you!"

"Better yet," said Keira, "Just have them lay their head on you."

Conan chuckled. His face was reddening just like everyone else's. "Number five," he said. "My lap is yours."

The team looked around to see who would take the call. When no one spoke, all eyes turned to Ellie. The redheaded girl glared back.

"What?" she said. "I'm number six this time!"

Slade sheepishly raised her hand. "I'm not sure I can do this," she said.

"Come on, Mrs. Slade!" said Lucy.

Slade rose from her seat and walked in a zigzag path. She stopped in front of Conan and made tentative eye contact with him. The homeroom teacher turned around and prepared to sit. She took a deep breath and came down on Conan's lap. The fabric of her business skirt was the only barrier between the teacher and her student. Slade was careful to not lean back.

"Mrs. Slade," said Keira. "You gotta get closer!"

Slade clenched her teeth. "Why am I doing this?" she muttered with a slur.

Keira stepped over and helped Slade up. "Don't be stingy. Here's how you do it."

The senior came down and sat on Conan's lap. She then propped both her legs up and wrapped her arms around Conan's neck. The air around the junior became even hotter.

Keira giggled. "See? _This _is how you get close when a guy's sitting down."

Lucy shot up, swerved in place, and fumed. "Hey! I want a turn!"

She booted Keira over and sat adjacent to Conan. Lucy laid her head down on his lap and sighed. "This feels so nice," she chortled.

"I wish to join you all," said Charlotte. The iron maiden climbed on top of the lounge chairs, and lay horizontally behind Conan. She brought her knees close and her fingers on his shoulders.

With her, Lucy, Slade, and Keira present, Conan was entirely swarmed by women. The junior in the center had no objections to being piled with them. Keira sat on one leg, Lucy laid on another, Charlotte was lying right behind him, and Slade was sitting adjacent to Conan all the same. Everyone but the teacher wore grins on their faces.

"Conan!" said Victor. "Don't hog 'em all!"

"Too bad," Conan scoffed. "I'm the King."

Everyone except Victor and Ellie laughed. The latter took another sip and grew redder.

"You all are a pack of imbeciles," said Ellie.

In a minute, everyone returned to their original places. Every junior, senior, iron maiden, and adult was giddy beyond their minds. Lucy gathered the papers for another round of the King's Game. The team took their numbers and waited for another King to emerge.

"I am the King once more," said Charlotte. "Or perhaps I am the Queen? In any case, may I select my number and task?"

"Go for it," said Keira with her head drooping low. "Just don't pick me again."

"Number four, give me a piggy back ride."

Victor's face drooped. "Wait, what?" he said.

"That is correct. Victor, I want you to carry me."

"A piggy back ride?" asked Pierce. "Can he handle that?"

"Well, that's not the worst dare a King can pick," said Lucy.

"You appeared lonely," said Charlotte. "This is a gift from me to you."

"Victor," said Slade. "Think of this as a moment to build character."

Victor hesitantly stepped up and turned around. Charlotte's expression looked calm, but that didn't mean the iron maiden was plotting something dastardly. He had the nagging feeling that Charlotte would do something to make him regret taking this dare.

The iron maiden hopped onto the jokester's back. Her legs hooked around his side and her arms latched around his neck. Just as he feared, the junior had major difficulty holding Charlotte up. The mechanical girl was nearly as heavy as twenty cinderblocks. Victor's face bulged as his eyes began to come out of their sockets. He found himself kneeling over while trying to support her weight. Meanwhile, Charlotte was enjoying the ride.

"Now take me across the room," she said.

"Really?" Victor choked.

"A man is entitled to serve his Queen, no matter the difficulty in the task."

Victor spent an agonizing minute trying to carry his classmate across the room. While he carried a person made entirely of metal on his back, his balance was thrown off drastically. Every step he took threatened to make him fall on his face. The jokester finally completed the task by setting Charlotte down and collapsing on a neighboring seat.

Lucy cleared her throat as she gathered the papers for another round. "I think we're good for another game, right?" she said. "Don't leave me hanging!"

Victor groaned. "Shoot me now," he said.

Lucy shuffled the papers and had everyone draw their numbers. Leon rose and held up his slip.

"My turn now," he said with a reddened face. "And I want Ellie up here with me."

"Leon!" said Lucy. "You're supposed to pick a number first!"

The senior scoffed. "The King's order is absolute!"

Ellie rose and swayed about like a candle in the wind. She walked over to Leon with a red face. "What now?" she asked.

Leon bent down and picked up two microphones from the table. "Let's hear you sing."

Ellie's eyes widened. "What?" she said. "I don't think I can—"

"Oh!" said Keira. "Great idea! I haven't heard you sing yet!"

"I also wish to evaluate your vocal capacity, Ellie," said Charlotte.

"Yeah," said Lucy. "I bet you'd do great!"

Ellie sighed. Had the time and place been different, she would have declined and walked away. Given the amount of alcohol in her brain right now, her usual sense of judgment was temporarily suspended. She shrugged and took a microphone from Leon.

"Let's get it over with," she said.

Leon scrolled through the list of songs available and picked one. He fired it up, and the room was filled once more with music. The track began with a few chords from an electric guitar, then synthetic notes, which were followed by a mixture of both sounds. Everyone was familiar with this track: Burn My Dread.

The senior and the redheaded girl sucked in breaths and began to sing. Leon's singing ability was nothing special, so his voice died out after a few seconds. Ellie's voice, however, was in key with the music, more so than the singers prior to her. To everyone's surprise, her voice came with vigor and passion. All members of S.E.E.S. were entranced by the way Ellie poured her heart out through a microphone. Leon even stopped singing to hear her voice.

The song lasted no longer than two minutes. In that time, Ellie managed to plow through four stanzas and three rounds of the chorus of her song. The redheaded girl's voice was full of soul and enthusiasm throughout, which betrayed her cold demeanor she usually displayed. Every note and every word Ellie sung was mesmerizing. When the song was over, her rich voice was still ringing in everyone's ears. Everyone else applauded and cheered in unison.

"Wow!" said Lucy. "I never knew you had that kind of voice!"

"Yeah!" said Victor. "You'd hit the pop charts in no time!"

Leon patted her on the shoulder. "The King is pleased," he said.

Ellie's face grew red in more ways than one. "Shut up," she said.

From there, the rest of the party was a blur. Everyone resumed the King's Game, but none of the dares were as impressive as Ellie singing. The game was dropped after another two rounds when Lucy and Keira passed out from exhaustion. Shortly after, the staff at the karaoke bar notified the team that their time to rent the VIP room was almost used up. Pierce called the party to a close and proposed that everyone return home.

Charlotte and Leon volunteered to carry their unconscious members back to the cars outside to return to West side. When everyone was back in the dorms, Victor passed out in the lobby. Leon carried him back to his room while the girls were brought to their respective quarters. Everyone fell asleep within minutes of returning to West side.

* * *

**CM Academy West side, Lobby: 1:00 PM**

Conan, Victor, Leon, and Lucy convened in the lobby to share their headaches. Everyone was clutching their heads and closing their eyes. No one really remembered the last few minutes before they went to sleep. Rather than discuss their sparse memories, they were more concerned with avoiding bright lights and loud noises. Every noise or beam of radiance became ten times more potent, and everyone's senses were more than sensitive now.

The four students waited a few minutes to settle down. They slouched for a few minutes before Ellie lumbered in and melted onto a neighboring seat. She groaned.

"That was one hell of a party," said the redheaded girl. "Do you guys usually go this hard?"

"No," said Victor. "Who knew booze would have so much kick?"

Lucy groaned. "Don't remind me," she said. "I'm gonna be sick."

"Want a bucket?" asked Conan.

Leon rubbed his eyes. "Does anybody remember the last thing we did?" he asked.

"I think I gave Charlotte a piggy back ride," said Victor. "It all goes black from there."

"Yeah," said Ellie. "Nothing important happened after that."

Victor patted down his pockets to find his cell phone. He pulled it out and checked the screen. His eyes bulged when he saw time. "What the hell did we drink?" he asked.

Ellie shook her head, and then clutched it. "Damn headache," she said.

"Wait a minute," said Victor. "My phone was on the whole night. And the recording device app was on."

"Was it?" asked Lucy. "Does that mean you recorded everything we said?"

Ellie's eyes widened. "It better not be," she said.

Victor tapped the play button. "I think I flipped it on right after Charlotte's dare."

The phone blasted a myriad of noises laced with shuffling noises and voices. Everyone suddenly remembered the recorded sounds as those from last night. They all listened through a jab of words spoken by the members of S.E.E.S. When all the chatter subsided, the whole recording was filled with singing. Ellie's voice filled the volume of the record, and the sound was just as vibrant as the team remembered it.

Ellie jumped up. "Delete it!" she exclaimed.

Victor tapped more buttons on his phone. "Yeah, I'm definitely saving this," he said.

"Cheer up, Ellie," said Lucy. "This is a golden record, so there's nothing to be ashamed of."

"I can't have that!" said Ellie with a flustered face. "What if somebody heard me?"

"They will now," said Victor. "I'm definitely posting this on my wall."

Ellie hopped over and tried to grapple Victor. The jokester rolled aside and started running. As the junior started sprinting, Ellie came charging after him. Their chase brought them out of the lobby and out in the streets.

"You are so dead!" she shouted. Her words echoed through the walls. "You are so freaking dead!"

The chase continued out into the streets. Everyone waited until the sound of shouting died out. Conan checked his cell phone.

"What do you know?" he mused. "Looks like I recorded the song too."

The senior laughed. "Send me a copy," said Leon. "This is priceless."


	30. Chapter 30: Festival Preparations

_**Hey there, reader!**_

This is the second of three "light" chapters in this fanfic. I realized that most of the plot of the SMT games consist of predominantly dark plot (P4, P4U, and P4G being the only exceptions,) so I was inspired to write these. Consider this and the next chapter to be ones of respite. The storm's coming soon, and it's going to rack up some mayhem for our OC protagonists.

I also felt that Elizabeth and Igor weren't involved enough with the actual plot. If the original S.E.E.S. failed their job, perhaps they'll be more inspired to help out this time around. I felt as though they could do more since they were all-powerful beings that endangered teenage children into fighting demons on a daily basis. If you have ideas as to how to make them closer to story, feel free to let me know.

Enjoy the chapter!

A brief thank you to _RubyMoonz, DdotChou, MoldyJellyBean, ShadowDragoon32, Shiro No Kishidan, Pokepia's Haunt, and kyoto knight._

_**Chapter 30**_

_**Festival Preparations**_

**CM Academy West side, Command room: 12:00 PM**

The whole team convened in the command room for an early meeting. Victor came with scratch marks on his hands and across his face. Ellie arrived with bits of skin under her fingernails. Every student had an idea where tonight's discussions would go.

Slade cleared her throat. "First and foremost," she said. "I just wanted to say that last night's party was a success. However, I'll be more careful about what drinks we have next time around."

"If there is a next time," said Ellie.

"I said I was sorry," said Victor.

"About what?" asked Slade.

"Nothing," said Ellie. "So why are we here?"

Slade produced a calendar with a large X on the 19th. "As you all know," said the homeroom teacher, "the school festival is coming up next weekend. There's an itinerary of two days' worth of activities. We're short on participating students this year, and the senior classes are accepting volunteers. I've booked everyone here to help in the afternoon slots on Saturday."

"With what, ma'am?" asked Lucy.

"Is is the music thing the seniors were supposed to do in the gym?" said Leon. "What are we supposed to do?"

Slade chuckled. "Isn't it obvious?" she teased. "You'll all be the music act."

Everyone was caught by surprise. "We're going on stage?" said Keira. "But I already did my time at the beginning of the year!"

"Now now," said Slade. "I'm confident that we'll do great. We just need a few day's practice to get the act right. Not to mention that all of you will be earning extracurricular credit for your graduation in March."

A grudging sense of realization occurred to the team. CM Academy, like most schools, required their students to participate in a certain number of hours of extracurricular academic activities to graduate. Doing this event was mandatory because most of them still needed the credentials.

"I get that," said Conan. "But who here knows how to play an instrument?"

Keira and Lucy raised their hands. Charlotte followed suit.

"I am capable of playing any instrument," the iron maiden said. "All I need to do is download music software from the internet."

"Easy for you to say!" said Victor. "What about the people without Wi-Fi in their heads?"

"I can handle the keyboard," said Keira. "And I think that's the hardest instrument to master for a stage event."

"Maybe I can wing it with a violin," said Lucy. "Aside from me, who will handle the guitars or the drums?"

"I could learn a few chords," said Conan.

Victor racked his brain. "I'll manage with a guitar too."

"Dibs on drums," said Leon.

All eyes turned to Ellie, who was sweating bullets. "What?" she asked.

"Well, _someone_ needs to be the vocalist," said Lucy.

"And it sure ain't gonna be me," said Victor.

Ellie sighed. "Do I have to?"

"Don't make me pull rank here," said Slade with a chuckle. "I'm allowing you to accept the role with your consent."

The redheaded girl glanced around the room. Expectant eyes looked back at her. Ellie rubbed her temples. "Fine," she said. "No autographs, no handshakes, and I get to pick what I wear. Nothing flashy. Got it?"

Slade nodded. "Everyone here has tonight and the days prior to the 19th to rehearse. Your patrols will be rearranged to allow you all more time to sleep. I have your instruments ready downstairs."

* * *

Everyone clustered in the lobby. Shortly after the students arrived, Slade arrived with a pull cart full of instruments. Space was allotted to set up an area for the band. The team pitched in to assemble all the instruments in position. Fifteen minutes later, the drum set, guitars, and keyboard were all set up. In addition, Slade went through the trouble of renting a double-neck guitar. S.E.E.S. stared at the instruments to decide which ones to take.

"So, uh, what song are we doing?" asked Victor.

"No clue," said Leon.

"Ellie," said Keira. "Do you know any songs?"

"Just one," said Ellie. "Burn My Dread. Even then, I only know half the lyrics."

"If we're a live act," said Conan, "Shouldn't we have another song ready after our first one?"

"Good point," said Leon. "Only an idiot would go up onstage with just one song ready."

"Yeah, but it can't be too hard," said Victor. "I don't think we can memorize two long-ass songs before the 19th."

"I can conduct research and produce sheet music by tomorrow," said Charlotte. "Such music will include a violin with an array of modern instruments for a live performance."

"Wait a minute," said Lucy. "I should probably get my violin down here." She swiftly left and ran upstairs.

"What good's a violin for a live band?" asked Victor.

"A music group with mixed instruments isn't too farfetched," said Conan. "There was a band named after a plant that used a variety of musicians. I think one guy was a rapper."

"Dibs on being the rapper," said Victor.

"Before any of that, why don't we try playing that song that Ellie sang last night?" asked Keira.

"Don't we need sheet music?" said Leon.

"Not for you," said Ellie. "There isn't sheet music for drums."

The iron maiden put both her hands to her temples for a moment. "I have finished downloading software for playing 'Burn My Dread,'" said Charlotte. "I am now able to play through the whole song."

"For what instrument?" asked Victor.

"All of them."

"Really?" asked Conan. "Everything here?"

"So how do the drums go?" asked Leon.

Charlotte took a seat at the drum set and picked up the drumsticks. She immediately started rapping away at numerous heads and created a beat just like the one in their song. She continued for five measures before stopping.

"The rest is up to improvisation," said the iron maiden. "Can you play with these now?"

Leon took the drumsticks and swapped places with Charlotte. He managed to play the drums exactly as his classmate did. While he finished the rhythm established by Charlotte, he decided to do his own thing and improvised a beat at the end. The senior nodded with satisfaction.

"Perhaps Ellie would like to learn the lyrics to the song?" asked Charlotte.

Ellie took a seat on a nearby chair. "I'll memorize them when I get access to the internet," she said.

"Wait, what about us?" asked Victor. "Playing guitar isn't the same as playing drums!"

"Of course not." Charlotte picked up a guitar and started strutting. "Shall I teach you chords, or solos?"

Lucy came running downstairs with a violin case tucked under her arm. She set the case down and displayed her instrument. To everyone's surprise, it was a hollow object in the shape of a violin. The instrument was made of plastic and metal, and an audio jack was installed near the chin rest.

"What do you think?" asked Lucy.

"The hell is that?" asked Victor.

"An electric violin," said Ellie. "I'm surprised people still play with those things."

"I'm not sure how this'll fit in," said Lucy. "Try to be patient, alright?"

The rest of the day was spent introducing the players to their instruments. Charlotte personally showed her teammates how to play while Lucy ran copies of sheet music for everyone to use. While some members were more adept at playing music, others had difficulty learning new tricks. By the end of their session, everyone knew how to play their instruments. Unfortunately, nobody knew how to play the music well. Their music sounded like an off-key symphony of mismatched instruments trying too hard to be professional.

"Shall we resume tomorrow?" asked Charlotte. "A night's rest may rejuvenate this team's morale."

Nobody objected. Learning new instruments was a taxing ordeal for the team. The members of S.E.E.S. quickly put away their instruments and lumbered back to their rooms. As Slade promised, there were no patrols tonight. Everyone used that time to fall into deep sleep.

* * *

The next morning, everyone showed up and tried practicing again. Charlotte arrived with handwritten sheet music for the song they were playing, along with another song they never heard of. The title was called "I'll Face Myself," which contained significant portions that utilized a violinist. Like the previous day, everyone was having difficulty playing as a group. The few players who had long term experience with their instruments were doing just fine, but the others were still learning. S.E.E.S. practiced until midday with their music, and they were still desynchronized.

Another day passed as the makeshift band tried to get their act together. They pitched in extra time after school to make sure they were using as much rehearsal time as they could to get the song down. On September 15th, they were somewhat better, but still needed significant improvement.

Today was September 16th, which meant the group had three more days to practice. Ellie had her lyrics down by heart and decided to start singing in rehearsal today. Even with her help, the song they played sounded nothing like the original. By the end of their fiftieth run through Burn My Dread, the music still sounded bad. Someone produced an obnoxious squeaking sound this round, and everyone stopped playing.

"What happened?" asked Victor.

"Sure wasn't me," said Conan.

"I don't think I'm getting enough sound out of this," said Lucy. She held up her electric violin, which was not jacked into an amplifier.

"Maybe we're supposed to connect _everything _to an amp," said Ellie.

"Do not be disheartened," said Charlotte. "Modern music is characterized by the use of unconventional sounds. Such genres include dubstep, hip-hop, alternative rock, electronic…"

"Oh, so Victor did it," said Leon.

The jokester held up his guitar. "How do you make a squeaking sound with this thing?"

Keira sighed. "We've been at this since morning," she said. "Why don't we take a break?"

Conan flapped his hands loosely. "My fingers are dead," he said.

The group put down their instruments for a brief break. They clustered at a small ring of chairs in the lobby.

"I'm beginning to think this is impossible," said Victor. "Half our 'band' hasn't played music before doing this gig, and we're supposed to play on Saturday!"

Lucy sighed. "I think we needed more time for this," she said.

No one could speak. Given their predicament, the chances of success were slim at best.

"At least we tried, right?" said Keira.

"Trying won't do much if we flop on stage," said Lucy.

Victor groaned. "This gig sucks as it is," he said. "But if we give up now, all the practice won't mean squat."

"Thanks for being positive," said Ellie.

"Victor's right," said Conan. "We shouldn't give up now."

Leon clenched his fist. "Yeah," he said. "Never surrender. The real battle starts when you've got your back to the wall!"

"Dude," said Victor. "We're not fighting a war here."

There was logic to what Leon said, and the team was beginning to see the bigger picture. Lucy nodded. "He's got a point," she said. "I couldn't look at myself if I turned tail and ran."

"Perhaps now is a time to 'throw all the chips in,'" said Charlotte, "an instance where long-term loss is secondary to miraculous success."

Ellie shrugged. "Why the hell not?" she said. "We're already roped in, so we should give it everything we've got."

Keira rose from her seat. "Let's get back to practice!" she said with a smile.

A peculiar squeaking sound rang through the lobby. Everyone turned to Lucy, who was running her bow across her electronic violin's strings. The device was now connected to the amp, and the sound generated sounded like it came from a real violin.

"It works now," said Lucy. "Who knew?"

The group returned to their instruments and resumed practice. Ellie chipped in and started singing to complete the music. They continued with the song another three times before their music became synchronized. When they finished running through the song, everyone paused with delight. They finally finished the song, and it sounded just like the original track.

"Holy crap!" said Victor. "We actually did it!"

Keira cheered. "We're a real band now!"

Ellie smirked. "Yeah, I guess we are."

"We have a significant lead in our practice," said Charlotte with a smile. "We may progress to this weekend's concert. Our personal demons have no hold on us now."

A brief wave of laughter passed, and all became silent. When Charlotte mentioned demons, everyone suddenly thought of their Shadows. The members of S.E.E.S became halfheartedly pensive.

"Personal demons," muttered Victor. "Where have I heard that before?"

"The one I faced turned into a spider monster," said Keira.

"My Shadow stripped its dignity more than its fear," said Lucy.

"Mine got owned before it could do anything," said Victor.

Leon and Ellie remained silent.

"I don't think we should focus on the past," said Lucy. "If anything, our work in the last few months made us better people, right?"

"Yeah," said Conan. "The concert is when our effort counts."

Leon tapped his bass drum. "No reason to whine now," he said.

Victor laughed. "Let's go again!"

S.E.E.S. played through the music another few times before perfecting their music skills. Time flew quickly as they repeatedly played Burn My Dread again and again. No one noticed the sun sinking below the horizon after they finished playing ten times. When all was said and done, everyone packed their instruments.

"Wait a minute," said Lucy. "Doesn't our class have something planned on the 19th? Slade's homeroom?"

Conan and Victor paused. They suddenly remembered the costume café they were planning on doing this year.

"I don't have a costume yet," said Victor. "What the hell am I gonna do?"

"Can you buy one from the mall?" asked Conan. "If so, get me one too!"

"Hey!" said Lucy. "We said that everyone brings a homemade costume, nothing bought from a store!"

Victor nearly pulled his braid out of his head. "I gotta find a costume, or something that looks like one! See you all later!" He took off and ran for his room.

Conan stood helplessly as his classmates looked at him expectantly. He gave a feeble smile, and ran up to his room as well.

"Morons!" Lucy fumed.

* * *

**CM Academy West side, Lobby: 8:00 PM**

After practice was done for the day, everyone dispersed to their usual places. For Ellie, it was the lobby.

The ComDesk Keira rented a few days back was still available for public use. Ellie used it to pull up her materials for review. Due to her nature as a late student with missing credentials, she needed to invest extra time during the weekdays to make up those lost years of school. Courses that should have taken whole semesters were condensed into night school sessions for her to wrestle through every night. Some sessions had her awake until one in the morning. She still needed to wake up in the morning for regular school hours. The ordeals were strenuous, yet she did her best to handle as many courses as she needed. Halfway through reading her Colossian History chapter, Leon stepped into the lobby. He came over and peered over his classmate's shoulder.

"Reading?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Ellie. "Go away."

"Isn't this the same chapter you were reading last week?"

Ellie flipped to the next page of the digitized textbook. "Yeah, so?"

"If I might add something, you might learn faster if you practice a reading technique. Two hours' worth of studying can be condensed into one hour. I could teach you, if you'd like that."

Ellie sighed. "I'm really not in the mood for extra lessons."

Leon cocked his eyebrow. "Can you afford that with more tests coming up? My method takes a minute to teach. I'll finish this whole page and answer any question you've got."

A moment of deliberation passed. Ellie shifted to the side of her ComDesk so Leon could see the screen. "Let's see it."

Leon leaned over and placed his finger one centimeter above the screen. His nail was just under the word he was focused on. Leon paused for a moment, took a few deep breaths, and began drawing his finger across the text. His eyes followed his moving hand, which darted from left to right with the words. In less than a minute, he plowed through the whole page and stopped at the very end.

"Ask me anything about the lesson," he said.

"Okay," said Ellie. "What was the Colossian Rebellion and what did it do?"

Leon donned a scholarly aura to himself. "The Colossian Rebellion was an anti-government organization dedicated to bringing revolution to the city of Colossus. At the time, Lord Petrellix was enforcing law with a totalitarian regime and removed the people of their basic civil liberties. The Rebellion put an end to that reign by removing the Lord from his office and ushered in the 22nd Age of Colossus, one of a new law and order."

Ellie blinked. "That took me a whole night to review," she said.

"It's called speed reading," said Leon triumphantly. "All you do is calm down, take a few breaths, and use your finger to read. This really speeds up study time."

"Whatever," said Ellie. "I'll take what I can get. There's a metric crap-ton of work waiting for me."

"Why? Oh, remedial classes."

Ellie covered her eyes with her palms. "I need the credit fast. No way am I sticking around for another year of this crap."

"I could help find ways for you to graduate this year," said Leon. "Taking all classes of high school in one year isn't impossible. We could find ways for you to get that credit fast."

The redheaded girl laughed. "Yeah, good luck with that."

* * *

**Colossus General Hospital, Alice's room: 3:00 PM**

Victor paid a surprise visit to his friend in the hospital. Alice was in the middle of scribbling in her sketch book when he arrived. They got comfortable and engaged in some small talk. The jokester briefly recapped the events since their last talk. He mentioned the King's Game (while remembering to avoid bringing up embarrassing moments) as well as the plans for the school festival. Alice maintained a firm expression that displayed no enthusiasm, yet showed she was very interested.

"Sounds like you guys do a lot," said Alice.

"Yeah," Victor replied. "You'd be surprised. I haven't even talked about our shenanigans on Asterisk Island. We get all kinds of fun together. Hey, don't you have any fun stories to tell?"

"Not really."

"Oh, right." Victor bit his lip. "Well, when you get out of here, I think you should have fun like the rest of us."

The artist became pensive. "You get to go out and do all kinds of things. I'm just stuck doing gigs for money and food. It sounds like you and your friends get it easy."

Victor clasped his hands together. "Hey, uh, if you want, you could join us. You don't have to stick with Strega forever."

Alice shook her head. "You know those pills I have to take? Only Ghost knows where to get the stuff. I can't live without the pills."

The jokester suddenly recalled the last incident with Alice's Persona. He feared what would happen if she did not receive her necessary dosage of the gray pills. Suddenly, a fantastical notion was conceived in his mind.

"Maybe the pills aren't the only solution," said Victor. "I mean, if you faced your Shadow before, you shouldn't be getting these problems. We faced ours, and we don't have to take the pills."

Alice gave a curious glance. "How would that work?" she asked. "Summoning my Shadow, I mean."

Victor was at a loss of ideas. "It was just a thought. I have no idea how we'd do that."

The remainder of the session was spent in small talk. They spoke past the visiting hours' deadline. Victor lost track of time until Alice's nurse came in to usher him out of the room. When he left, a new feeling of worry was rooted to his heart.

* * *

**CM Academy Main Campus, Outside: 12:00 PM**

The next day, everything seemed fine at school until everyone clustered at the billboard.

Advertisements and signup sheets for festival activities were posted for all to see. Events ranging from a school play to a cross-dressing contest were offering vacant slots for participating students. Hordes of freshman, sophomores, juniors, and seniors were gathering around to see what the fuss was about. Scattered laughs and remarks passed through the crowd as they saw what was on the board. Eventually, the fuss caught the attention of Lucy, Keira, Charlotte, and Ellie.

The students clustered around a poster for this week's Student Beauty Contest, an event where female students participated in a simulated beauty pageant during the festival. The girls paled at what they saw: their faces were advertised on this poster.

Lucy swiftly texted the whole team to meet outside at the tree where they usually ate. S.E.E.S. convened during lunch. When everyone arrived, she brought up the issue immediately.

"Uh, why tell us?" asked Leon.

"Well, who else would sign us up?" demanded Lucy.

"Sick clowns," said Ellie with a scowl.

Conan maintained a firm composure. "Wasn't me," he said.

"Wasn't me either," said Leon. "Young Legionary's honor."

Leering eyes turned to Victor, who was doing his best to look innocent. "You think I did it?" he said.

"Who else would?" said Keira with a frown.

"Don't you dare BS your way out of this one!" said Lucy.

Victor scoffed. "Well, what if I did?"

The jokester received a swift stomp to his foot. He howled and clutched his toes.

"You signed us up without asking first?" Lucy demanded.

"Well, it seemed like a good idea at the time," said Victor through clenched teeth. "The school needed volunteers, and it didn't seem so bad to sign you all up. All the guys have a secret crush on Keira. We've also got a redhead with attitude and a robot girl who'll do anything she's told to do. It's the perfect lineup!"

The iron maiden folded her arms. "I am not a girl," said Charlotte. "And I do _not_ do everything I'm told to do."

"So why'd you sign _me _up?" demanded Lucy. A chilling thought occurred to her. "You wanted to see me walk up there like an idiot?"

Victor gave a feeble smile. "I'm sorry?"

"Sorry doesn't cut it! Can we even back out now?"

Conan raised his hand. "CM Academy Rule 42," he said. "'All students participating in an academic activity may not be excused from their duties unless excused for medical or familial emergencies.'"

Lucy stomped Victor's other foot. The jokester howled and started clutching that one.

"Hey, Leon," he said. "Don't you want them to join?"

Leon glanced the other way.

"If I must," said Charlotte. "I will participate in this contest. I will only do so with Conan's support."

"As boneheaded as this whole stunt is," said Conan, "there's no going back now."

Keira sighed. "I don't know," she said. "Isn't a music act already enough?"

"It's just a onetime thing," said Conan. "Nobody will remember a contest like this if we finish the music event right before."

Ellie sighed. "As if it wearing a stupid skirt wasn't bad enough," she said.

"I think you all should do it," said Leon. His cheeks reddened as he spoke. "It might be fun."

"Fun?" asked Keira.

The senior shifted in place. "Uh, yeah. I mean, it couldn't hurt, and if anything, everyone would like you all more, right? And Ellie? Participation in this event does contribute to graduation credit."

"You're just saying that 'cause you wanna see us making fools of ourselves, right?" said Ellie.

"No," said Leon. "This is also a way to shorten your stay in this school. Did you wanna stay another year without that credit?"

"Yeah," said Victor. "Don't be a stick in the mud."

Ellie cringed. Her nose and ears became as crimson as her hair. "Dammit," she said. "I'm gonna kill you all for this."

Lucy sighed. "Well, good thing you all were honest about this," she said. "Because I took a few precautions before coming here."

"What are you talking about?" asked Victor.

"You know how there's a cross-dressing thing happening in the festival? I signed you morons up for it."

The boys' eyes widened. "You what?!" demanded Victor.

Lucy smirked. "Well, it's only fair that _everyone _gets as much effort in this festival as possible," she said.

"Please tell me you're joking."

"She's not," said Keira. "I signed your name first."

"Serves you jerks right," said Ellie.

Charlotte pointed at Victor. "I look forward to watching you make a fool out of yourself," she said.

Victor sighed. "Do we have to?"

"Would I find a costume in time?" Conan mused. "I might need to borrow an outfit from somebody."

The jokester's eyes widened. "Why are you asking about that?"

"I guess doing this other gig will make it even," said Leon. "So who's gonna do my makeup?"

"Not you too!" said Victor.

The senior put his hands to his hips. "If I'm doing this, I'm not gonna be the ugly chick!"

Lucy scoffed. "Maybe you should be getting into the school spirit," she said. "Don't wanna be the 'stick in the mud' here, right?"

The jokester groaned. "Eff my life," he said.


	31. Chapter 31: Festival Blues

_**Hey there, reader!**_

This is the third of three "light" chapters in this fanfic. The storm comes right after this chapter, so I wanted to make this update as fun as possible

I also felt that Elizabeth and Igor weren't involved enough with the actual plot. One will actually make an appearance in this chapter, and I intend to keep up with consistent nods to the original cast. If you have ideas as to how to make the dwellers of the Velvet Room closer to story, feel free to let me know.

Enjoy the chapter!

A brief thank you to _RubyMoonz, DdotChou, MoldyJellyBean, ShadowDragoon32, Shiro No Kishidan, Pokepia's Haunt, and kyoto knight._

_**Chapter 31**_

_**Festival Blues**_

**CM Academy Main Campus, Homeroom: 9:37 AM**

The festival was set to officially begin at ten o'clock that morning, so Mrs. Slade's classroom needed to be ready before then. Early bird students came at eight o'clock to help clean the room and set up the desks. Other students arrived one hour later with costumes and packaged food ready. While some were dressed upon arrival, the remainder of students took the time to dress up when the room was ready.

By nine o'clock, the entire classroom was decorated to resemble a small café with streamers and ornaments ready. Eight clusters of ComDesks, each group containing four units, were positioned around the room. The floor was polished and the air was freshened with the smell of pie-scented air freshener. The juniors for Mrs. Slade's homeroom were impressed by their own work.

The class's costumes, however, were not so impressive. Given the rules set at the beginning of the planning event, nobody could purchase a pre-made costume for the event. Some students came in relatively nicer costumes, such as pirate and policeman outfits. The others came in homemade costumes that were intended to resemble legitimate outfits. Some juniors were smart enough to dress as normal people, like firemen or construction workers. The few that were brave enough to dress for Halloween came in tacky costumes made of garbage bags and disposable household items.

Of the junior S.E.E.S. members, Victor arrived first. He came with a dress shirt, black pants, and cape streaming behind him. His skin was bleached white with cheap makeup and red marker was drawn around his mouth and eyes. Victor's costume was hastily made, but given the assortment of other classmates' costumes, his was not the odd one out.

Lucy arrived wrapped in bandages all around her body. A few tufts of hair stuck out from her front and one eye was obscured by wrapping. She walked in expecting to be laughed at by her peers. To her surprise, only Victor was laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" she asked.

"You," said Victor. "What are you supposed to be? A mummy?"

"I'm dressing up like my Persona," said Lucy. "Not like you. Is that supposed to be blood on your face?"

"I'm a vampire," Victor scoffed. "And besides, it's not like I had access to movie makeup for this thing. Whatever, we all look like idiots. I blame you for making us go through with this."

"It seemed like a good idea at the time," said Lucy. "Then again, how are we gonna reel in people with costumes like these?"

Charlotte arrived shortly after. The iron maiden strolled in without wearing anything. Victor and Lucy were especially surprised when she bore all her mechanical joints and appendages for all to see. The class was amazed by the detail in her appearance, but the members of S.E.E.S. knew better than to believe that notion.

"How do I look?" she asked.

"You didn't do anything," said Victor.

"I guess it works for her," said Lucy. "Then again, is it a good idea to walk around school like that, Charlotte?"

Charlotte pointed to her joints. "With the current level of festivities," she said, "I thought it most appropriate to not use the CM Academy uniform to be in 'school spirit.'"

The doors to homeroom opened and a dense pair of feet walked in. The figure was a bulky thing with a visor helmet and a thick chest guard. Blue LED lights streaming on the costume made it appear more intimidating. Armor and Kevlar covered every square centimeter of the figure from head to toe. After quickly surveying the room, it walked up to Lucy and Victor.

"Dude," said Victor. "Is that who I think it is?"

The figure lifted his visor. It was Conan. "Sup, guys?" he said.

Victor crossed his eyebrows. "How the hell did you get a costume like that?" he demanded.

Conan checked the room to see if Mrs. Slade was watching. She was absent at the moment. "I swiped Mrs. Slade's keys a couple nights ago," he said. "I saw that they were for the Colossian Police Department. They've got some pretty weird stuff stashed in the armory."

Lucy became downcast. "Showoff," she said.

"Your armor is optimal in the event of an enemy ambush," said Charlotte. "I approve."

"Wait a minute," said Victor. "So you're posing as riot police for the costume café?"

"Yeah," said Conan. "What about it?"

"Well, what if somebody thinks there's a crime scene around here and freaks out?"

"As weird as it sounds," said Lucy, "Victor's right. I don't think it's legal to wear something like that for a school event."

"None of the rules said anything like that," said Conan.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "It's common sense! Besides, Mrs. Slade could send you up to the headmaster's office if she realizes that was from the CPD!"

"It is not illegal to wear an honorable uniform of a respected public servant," said Charlotte.

"It is if that uniform was stolen!"

Conan sighed. "Fine. I'll change into something else. Does anyone else have a spare costume?"

No one replied. The group had no answers.

"Maybe we can mix and match parts," Lucy suggested.

"My parts are part of my body," said Charlotte. "Who is willing to swap limbs?"

"I don't think that'll work," said Victor.

"I need a way out," said Conan.

He took a seat on a nearby ComDesk. Given the bulk added by the armor, he needed to sit on top of the desk rather than inside it. The junior rubbed his eyes and tried to think of a solution. He had thought his plan to be fool proof, but he didn't account for how far his hubris would take him. Maybe if he had been more careful with his costume choice, he wouldn't be facing imminent trouble.

At that moment, he received a phone call. He reached into an ammo pouch to his side containing his cell phone. Conan recognized the number and pressed the answer button.

"Hello?" he said.

"This is Elizabeth," said Igor's assistant. "Do you require some assistance?"

Were the situation less dire, he might have asked a few questions. Instead, Conan shrugged. He didn't know how Elizabeth could have known about his dilemma, but the answers didn't matter now. "Fine," he said. "How can you help?"

There was a knock on the homeroom door. "I'm right outside," she said.

Conan hopped off his desk and opened the door. Standing right outside was Elizabeth, dressed in full Velvet Room attire. She carried a large cardboard box in her hands.

The junior's eyes widened. "Wha-?!" he choked.

"I am the one who governs power," said Elizabeth. "Entering and exiting the Velvet Room is within my capacity, is it not? Now, did someone call for a costume?"

A few stray eyes turned to Elizabeth. "Who's that?" asked a student.

Conan took the cardboard box with a brief thanks. "See you soon," said Elizabeth with a smile. She left shortly after saying that. As the junior closed the door behind him, his classmates watched him like hawks. When he set down the box, his gaze panned over them.

"Was that your girlfriend?" asked a classmate.

Conan stuck his thumb behind him. "She's my cousin in law," he said. "Just visiting today."

"She's hot," said a male student. A classmate beside him elbowed him. "What?"

"Conan, what's inside?" asked Lucy.

Conan opened the package and checked inside. When he saw its contents, his blood ran cold. Conan shut the lid quickly and rushed over to his friends to one side of the room. He gathered them into a small circle and revealed the box's contents.

They gawked at what they saw: a black maid uniform and a silken black wig. The outfit had a white body apron with a bright sash tied in a bow at the waist. Elizabeth's gift was made of durable cotton and legitimate laces, unlike most mass-produced outfits sold at the local costume store. It was the most luxuriously made piece of clothing in the room, yet it was also the most embarrassing thing to wear.

"Apparently, this is my way out," said Conan.

"This uniform is of a different variety of public servants," Charlotte remarked. "I do not see the harm of wearing it."

"Well it's either wearing that or being expelled," said Lucy.

Conan put down the maid outfit and reached further into the box. He produced three more outfits, all of different sizes. Conan turned back to his friends, who were staring expectantly.

"What?" said Victor.

"I think these are for you three," said Conan. "Wanna put them on?"

Lucy and Victor paled. "W-Why would we do that?!" the former exclaimed.

"Hell no!" Victor added.

The iron maiden smiled. "I will wear the uniform, should you command it," said Charlotte. No one else shared her enthusiasm.

Conan pouted and glanced at them. "Oh, come on! I'm not the only one who needs a serious costume change here!"

"I'm happy with the bandages, thank you!" said Lucy.

Conan rolled his eyes. "You look like a terrible mummy. And besides, it's perfectly okay for a girl to wear something frilly like this! Victor, don't you need something for the contest tomorrow?"

Victor folded his arms. "No," he said with a grimace.

"I can only do this if you two do it with me." Conan made his best attempt at puppy eyes. The emotion was a new sight for his friends, yet the feeling was alien among them.

Lucy and Victor took a moment to ponder their current conditions. They looked at their own outfits, which were sorry sights. Mrs. Slade's costume café would be a bust if no one could wear interesting costumes. The choice was becoming harder and harder, and the options were dwindling. Both juniors sighed in unison.

"I'll do it if it'll make you happy," said Lucy. "But I keep the bandages."

"I guess I'll do it too," said Victor. "It's not like they'll remember us for this, right?"

Conan gleamed with a mix of relief and embarrassment. "Thanks," he said.

After one quick trip to the bathroom, the juniors returned with their new costumes. Lucy kept to her word and wore her bandages under the costume. She even donned a lacy headband. Rather than looking like a mummy, Lucy appeared as a severe burn victim trying desperately to become a working girl. A few classmates said the costume choice was a bad one, but nobody objected because she was the best dressed out of everyone in the homeroom.

Conan came to the classroom wearing the maid uniform next. The costume came with stockings, so most of his insecurities were obscured below the bow. To put his own spin on his appearance, he wore the wig provided with the riot police helmet, combat gloves, and boots. Now he looked like a Lolita maid ready to crack down on difficult customers.

Victor arrived with two surprises. After he scrubbed off the cheap makeup, he needed to find a place to stuff his last costume somewhere. When he put on the uniform, he stuffed his unused articles of clothing into his dress in strategic areas. The jokester's braid was undone so his hair would lay over his shoulders, and his goatee was groomed to appear less noticeable. Regardless of the extra bells and whistles, everyone was surprised to see Victor's "assets" bulging out of the folds of his outfit.

Charlotte came in last. Her metal ears, hands, and feet were visible while she wore the costume. She walked in not minding how she looked or how everyone looked at her. Eyes still watched her from behind, but she didn't notice. The iron maiden did a quick twirl for Conan.

"How do I look?" she asked.

Lucy stared with wide eyes. "Your back is open," she said.

"Is it?" Charlotte felt for behind her uniform. Loose flaps that should have hid the wearer's shoulders and lower back were flapping loosely behind her. Everyone could see her metal joints from behind.

"Yeah, and it's okay," said Victor. His face became red.

Charlotte turned to Conan, who remained silent. The latter hid a conflicted mind behind a stoic face. "You, uh, look cute," said Conan. "Some guys like what you do."

Lucy turned Charlotte around. "Not if I have anything to say about it!" she said. After a quick blur of motions, she closed the back of Charlotte's uniform.

The junior members of S.E.E.S. did their best to not look embarrassed. The task was easier said than done. Were the occasion less festive, the remainder of the class might have laughed their hearts out at them. The buzz died down a few minutes after when the festival officially began. No one would admit it, but the juniors wearing the maid outfits were the best dressed for the occasion.

Just before opening up their classroom, Victor pulled Lucy and Conan aside. "Was it a good idea to do this?" he hissed.

"It was better than the alternative," said Conan.

"You actually make a hot maid-man," said Lucy. "Who would have guessed?"

Victor sighed. "I wish I had a helmet too," he lamented.

"Might I offer my face for a mask?" asked Charlotte. "It is perfectly detachable."

"How about no?" said Lucy. She took Charlotte's hand. "Come on. Let's greet guests outside." They left shortly after.

After a few minutes, the school-wide bell chimed ten times. Choruses of footsteps came down the halls. Mrs. Slade's homeroom class realized the time was ten o'clock. The school festival had already begun.

The jokester pulled his last friend aside. "Uh, what should I say?" said Victor.

"Just say 'Welcome!' and show customers to their seats," said Conan. "Smile and nobody will ask questions. Chances are that you'll have to deal with normal civvies that you'll never see again."

One customer entered the room. Victor closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Both he and Conan turned around and bowed to their guest. They welcomed him in unison. When they raised their heads, they realized in horror who they were greeting: Leon. The senior stared blankly at them. An expression of surprise painted his face as he stared blankly at his classmates in maid outfits. Conan and Victor's hearts stopped.

"Guys?" Leon asked. "Why the maid outfits?"

Victor glanced around in hopes of finding an answer. "Uh, we're doing a favor?" he said.

Leon laughed. "Nice rack, by the way."

Time passed quickly. More and more customers were piling in and arriving in the homeroom for food. A moderate amount of people were coming in and out, which was expected for an exhibit for a school festival. On average, two hundred and fifty paying visitors from outside the school would come on CM Academy's main campus and browse around the classrooms. Mrs. Slade's homeroom received forty different people from early noon until the afternoon.

At the end of their designated shift, the junior members of S.E.E.S. changed back into their regular clothes and reconvened to discuss how much work they did. Lucy and Charlotte greeted sixty different people that passed by the room. Victor almost had a breakdown after being harassed by ten different male customers for his costume. Conan drew a posse of fifteen boys and girls when they couldn't figure out his gender. By the end of their shift, the members of S.E.E.S. felt like they accomplished plenty before the day was out.

"How the hell did you get a posse of fifteen?" asked Victor.

"Apparently, my costume was androgynous," said Conan. "Some of the girls said I made a hot maid-man…"

"Told you," said Lucy.

"…And the guys thought I had hot legs."

Victor laughed. "Suckers," he said.

"Today's festival operation was a success," said Charlotte. "The event lasts another day, yet we must remain vigilant."

"So we're still doing the music thing in the gym?" asked Victor. "And the cross-dressing contest?"

"Yep," said Lucy.

Victor groaned. He held up the maid uniform in his hands. "I'll die happy if I never have to wear this costume again."

"Don't count on it," said Conan.

"We should probably get to the gym," said Lucy. "The sooner the better, right?"

Her friends agreed. They left in unison and headed for their next stage.

* * *

**Cm Academy main Campus, Auditorium: 2:54 PM**

Slade and Keira arranged for the music group to wear "hip" outfits. The former suggested polo shirts and blouses, but Keira corrected her teacher and suggested regular street clothes. As per the senior's request, everyone was given blue and white tank tops, pants, shorts, and skirts to show that they were in a band.

The members of S.E.E.S. convened behind the stage for the show. They stood behind a curtain between them and the chamber beyond. Rows upon rows of chairs were occupied with students and other spectators. Conan, Lucy, Victor, Keira, Leon, and Ellie roamed restlessly behind the curtain. Slade provided a box of water bottles for them to drink, but no one was thirsty. Victor took a moment to check outside. To his horror, every seat in the auditorium was filled. He rushed back to share his findings with the others. A wave of anxiety flushed over the group.

"I'd hoped that we'd get a smaller audience," said Lucy.

"Should we have worn these?" asked Conan. He pointed to the blue tank top he wore under a white vest. "Maybe we look too much like a real band."

"Then again," said Victor. "These aren't as bad as _those _costumes."

"To be fair, Victor," said Charlotte. "Those were the honorable uniforms of respected public servants."

"Not to mention I'm still wearing a skirt," said Ellie. She tugged at the end of one side of her skirt. "At least we're not wearing anything frilly, right?"

Lucy's breathing became shallow. "Can we really do this?" she asked. "I know we've been practicing, but can we jump in there as we are?"

"Hey, Keira," said Victor. "You've been on stage, right? With the opening ceremony and stuff? Doing this won't be hard, right?"

"Um, yes," said Keira. "But I played music in public for a piano recital when I was younger. To be honest, giving the speech is easier than playing music for an audience."

The jokester grumbled. "Perfect."

"Just think of it like facing your Shadow," said Conan. He donned an attempt at a confident expression. "Only this time, you're not getting burned or having death threats."

"I have not faced my Shadow," said Charlotte. "Neither have you. Such talk is not entirely persuading."

"Yeah," said Lucy. "Leave it to a robot to get a point across."

Ellie turned to Leon. "Any thoughts, Leon?" she asked.

The senior stepped forward. "Can we get everyone to round up?" he said. "I got something to say."

S.E.E.S. gathered into a circle. They huddled up with Leon within the ring. "You're all nervous, right?" he said. "Everyone who ever did something big was always jittery before the big event. That's the power behind folks getting things done. If you're nervous, that means you've got the power to get your job done right. As performers, our job is to have fun. When we do that, everyone joins in."

A wave of agreement came around the group. There was an encouraging charm in his voice that got everyone on their feet. "He's right," said Ellie. "Now's not the time for whining."

Leon pushed his hand into the center of the huddle. "Hands in. Who's with me?"

The band put their hands into the center of their circle. Every member looked at each other and made eye contact. Eyes went around, and with every glance, the courage of their band grew stronger. They could do this music event, and there was nothing that could hold them back.

"We are!" said S.E.E.S. in unison.

All the lights to the auditorium dimmed. The audience stopped their chatter and watched the stage. It was show time. S.E.E.S. broke from their circle and rushed out from the curtains. Everyone picked up their respective instruments and readied themselves to play. Stage lights across the stage, highlighted every member individually, and finally focused on Charlotte, who was the lead guitar.

The iron maiden strummed the first chord of Burn My Dread. Keira started a slow scale with her keyboard. Like clockwork, her teammates followed with their parts of the song. All their instruments came along in harmony. Ellie's voice came shortly after and engulfed the auditorium. Her voice came with a soothing tone that complimented every instrument that played. After five measures, the music picked up the pace and excited the crowd.

Guitars started strutting upbeat music. A brief wave of cheers came from the crowd, and then the cheers grew. The volume of the crowd soon rivaled that of the sound on stage, and yet the music kept feeding the fire. By the end of Burn My Dread, the auditorium came ablaze with applause. S.E.E.S. finished their song and held up their hands to accept the praise. The last notes echoed through the chamber, along with the word, "Encore!" again and again.

S.E.E.S. began their next song, "I'll Face Myself." The cheers of the crowd continued to increase as the band played. Like the previous piece, an unusual combination of instruments came together in a pleasing song. Heavy metal chords mixed with keyboard and electric violin notes. Screams of appeal came from all sides, and their sheer volume was complimented by the magnitude of the music onstage. Everyone strutted away and finished with their finale. The band finally finished, and when it did, the crowd roared with cheer.

Everyone on stage took a bow. The stage lights dimmed as their scheduled exit went underway. The uproar of spectators followed them as they went backstage. S.E.E.S. took seats backstage once more and allowed the recent event to settle down into their minds. They had worked up a mild sweat from playing on stage under bright lights. Everyone laughed and erupted into vivacious chatter.

"We did it!" said Victor. He wiped his forehead with the sleeve of his stage shirt. "We actually did it!"

Lucy laughed. "That was really fun!"

"What'd I tell you all?" said Leon with a smile. He broke out the water bottles and started handing them out. "Have fun first, and everyone follows!"

Ellie leaned back on her seat. "My throat hurts," she said in a raspy voice. "Whatever."

Leon offered a water bottle. "Want it?" he asked.

Ellie took a sip and coughed. A light spray of water came out of her nose and mouth. Keira patted her on the back to remedy the cough. Ellie breathed slowly for a few seconds before she drank again.

"Easy on the water," said Conan.

Ellie coughed again. "Sure," she said.

* * *

**CM Academy Main Campus, Auditorium: 11:00 AM**

On the second day, the dreaded cross-dressing contest arrived. The auditorium was packed once more, but with a different sort of crowd. Today's spectators were expecting a comedic show for their enjoyment. Due to the nature of the next contest, they would be very amused.

Lucy, Keira, and Ellie sat together to see the show. The girls had four seats reserved, one for every imminent participant for the beauty pageant. They tried to find Charlotte, but had no luck in doing so. Rather than ponder her whereabouts, they decided to sit and watch the boys make fools of themselves.

An announcer, who was dressed in a monkey suit and pink afro wig, ran out and spoke with a funny voice. "Welcome to the 'Miss' CM Academy Pageant!" he said. A corresponding light show lit up right behind him. "It's day two and we're ready to roll! Without further ado, let's kick off this show with entry number one! 'She's' an all-Colossian trooper that everyone loves. Her fans know her best as a runaway express train who can kill with her fists and her looks! Give it up for 'Miss' Marksmith!"

Leon walked out with a big white blouse with frills at the collar and down the center. He wore a long black skirt, high heel boots, and a big red bow tied around his neck. Hardened muscle rippled under thick skin wherever the dress couldn't cover. Everyone screamed with a mix of disgust and laughter as the school's most popular student walked on stage. Leon had enough makeup to cover the boiling blood under his face.

"Now, 'Miss' Marksmith," said the announcer. "Don't rip me apart for askin', but what would you say is your best feature?"

Leon glanced at himself. "My face?" he suggested.

The announcer and his audience roared with laughter. "I love your answer!" said the announcer. "Let's see if the next contestants can top that. Now here's entry No. 2! 'She's' a flirt and a prankster. Nobody has to tell her to give the teachers trouble when she walks into the room! Some guessed that she'd be right for the role here! Let's hear it for 'Miss' Finn!"

Victor walked out with the maid uniform and assets bulging from the frills. The lacy outfit came with the stockings and shoes. Lucy went the extra kilometer to make sure the jokester stuffed his shirt again. An even larger wave of laughter came over the crowd as they saw him walk on stage. Victor wore a pained smirk on his face as the limelight passed onto him.

The jokester did a feeble wave. "H-Hi," he said in a falsetto voice.

Laugher all around the auditorium erupted the moment he said that. "You look good today, milady!" said the announcer. "In fact, I think you're shooting to win hard with that outfit. Do you dress like that often?"

"W-What?" said Victor in a falsetto voice. "How could you say that?!"

The announcer made a tauntingly playful face. "Pardon me, miss. I was only poking at a little fun there." He and the spectators below laughed again.

"This is embarrassing," Leon muttered.

"What did you think this was about?" Victor hissed.

"And now for our third contestant," said the announcer with a smile. "'She's' a charmer that's stolen everyone's attention the moment she walked on campus! Her mysterious history is matched only by her compulsion to get busy! Introducing contestant No. 3, 'Miss' Walker!"

Conan walked out in a sleeveless dress with circular designs that ran down the center. He wore high boots and blue gloves that covered everything up to half his forearms. A small cap and wig were crowned upon his head. The junior even brought a large book with him in his hand. Everyone laughed. Conan forced a smile.

"Well, that's quite the outfit!" said the announcer. "Easy on eyes, if I do say so myself! Where'd you get it?"

The junior cringed. "My cousin in law lent it to me," said Conan with a forced smile. "She has a booth nearby."

Everyone except for the contestants laughed.

"Dude!" Victor hissed. "Who _is_ that chick?"

"I'll explain later!" Conan muttered.

The announcer cleared his throat. "And for our final contestant! 'He's' a last minute entry, and we've barely known him for a couple months. This fella claims to be the heartless angel of Asterisk Island, perhaps a distant relative to a fellow contestant here! Let's give it up for 'Mr.' Walker!"

Charlotte walked out in a blue three piece suit with striped trousers and leather loafers. Under the coat, her face was the only feminine feature about her appearance. She had a beige trench coat hanging held over her shoulder like a rucksack. A blue cap hung over her head and obscured most of her forehead. To everyone's surprise, she looked just like a man.

"She's in here too?!" hissed Victor.

"Why'd she use my last name?" Conan muttered.

"Seeing how we don't know much about you," said the announcer, "Tell us why you're signed up!"

Charlotte pulled the brim of her cap up. "My friends were subjected to entering this contest alone," she said. "I thought it best to join them through their hardships. Cross-dressing is an uncommon practice. After all, how many girls are willing to dress as men?"

A wave of agreement came from the crowd. For all the laughs they had with the previous three contestants, they knew that Charlotte had a point. The announcer noticed this and cleared his throat. "Well, this is a brave young man right here!" he said. "I don't think anybody would be able to top that! With all the contestants on stage, let's see who does their outfit justice!"

Stage lights danced around the platform where the contestants stood. The audience cheered a myriad of names. Some repeated the name Markmisth, another portion with the surname Finn, and the others chanted Walker. The one controlling the lights listened to the noise and picked out the student with the most cheers. Everyone on display became tense. The lights finally zeroed in on one contestant: Charlotte. As soon as the winner was obvious, the crowd chanted her name.

"Guys?" asked Leon. "Where is this going?"

"Hell if I know," said Victor.

"Congratulations, Mr. Walker!" said the announcer. "For your victory, you will be allowed to select a new event for the beauty pageant being held later today! So, Mr. Walker, what do you say?"

Charlotte gave her signature mischievous smile. "I wish for today's beauty pageant to feature a swimsuit competition!" she said.

The majority of the crowd stood in their seats and applauded. Most of them were the boys attending the school. The minority, which contained Keira, Lucy, and Ellie, cringed.

"Did she just say what I think she just said?" asked Lucy.

"They're all a pack of imbeciles," muttered Ellie.

Keira fumed. "I'm gonna kill that robot," she said.

* * *

The contest and the auditorium realigned itself for the beauty pageant. This time around, the boys took their seats to see the girls go on stage. Leon, Victor, and Conan dressed back into their regular clothes to save themselves some dignity. The same announcer from before was acting as master of ceremonies for this event as well.

"Let's get the real show on the road!" he said. "Without further ado, here's contestant No. 1. Lucy Paramour!"

Lucy walked out. Her insecurity was apparent. "Uh, h-hello," she said sheepishly. "I'm Lucy, and I like apples."

"Liar!" said Victor from the crowd. "It's hot dogs!"

A brief wave of laughter came over the crowd. Lucy stepped back for the next contestant to come.

"For our next contestant," said the announcer, "She's the gal everyone wants. Here's contestant No. 2, Keira Kingsley!"

Keira arrived on stage with her hands behind her back. She shifted all her weight to one leg and bent the other. "Um, hello," she said sheepishly. "Well, my name is Keira, and my father is the owner of Xigtech, leading producer of plexi polymer. If you need to get wrapping, buy from us and save up on packing! Well, uh, thanks for having me."

Keira shied away after that. The audience hooted as she joined Lucy. The junior patted her on the back.

The announcer laughed. "And now for contestant No. 3, Ellie!"

Ellie walked out and stood boldly. For a person who was forced to going onstage, she kept a firm expression. Despite her effort to look confident, Lucy and Keira could see her sweating bullets behind her neck.

"N-name's Ellie," she said in a feeble voice. Her cheeks gradually became redder. "I just transferred here, and it's pretty hard to believe I'm here of all places. Um, I-I'm not sure what to say." Ellie glanced at the announcer. "Can I step back now?"

The audience laughed at Ellie's insecurity. Conan and Leon were tempted to join them, but that would have been cruel. Still, there was something charming about seeing Ellie act self-conscious on stage. Victor seemed to think so because he was laughing the hardest.

"She's adorable!" he hollered. "Who knew?"

Leon forced a smirk. "Look who's talking," he said.

"Hold up!" said the announcer. "It appears there's a surprise guest coming for this contest as well. You're all going to love this one! Let's hear it for contestant No. 4, Charlotte Walker!"

Charlotte walked on stage in her CM Academy uniform. She smiled boldly and waved to the audience. "Hello, everyone!" she said. "My name is Charlotte, and I wish to play nicely with everyone!"

Once more, Charlotte won the crowd's favor. The fact that a contestant from the cross-dressing contest was also participating in the beauty pageant was an amusing thought. A few spectators even hooted how Charlotte's androgynous face was drop-dead gorgeous. Upon hearing the chatter, the iron maiden became amused.

"Now there's a gal with spirit," said the announcer. "With all our contestants introduced, we'll have a brief intermission so everyone can get ready for the next event. We'll be back in five!"

The lights dimmed and the curtains closed on the stage. A wave of enthusiastic chatter overcame the crowd.

"So, guys," said Victor. "Who do you think'll win?"

"I can't say," said Leon. He took a sudden interest to his sweaty palms. "I think the girls would kill me if I made my pick."

"Oh, come on!" said Victor. "You're men! You're obliged to be perverts when the time calls!"

"Look who's talking," said Conan.

Leon laughed. "Maid man," he noted.

Victor held his tongue. The boys refrained from speaking until the contest resumed. All lights lit back up and illuminated the stage. The announcer came back. Without further delay he reintroduced the contestants as they walked on stage.

Lucy came out in a golden bikini top and denim short shorts. She had her hair flowing behind her like the train of a formal dress. Her skin was fair, but not perfect under the glaring lights. There was a slight tan line visible just below her upper thigh, but no one noticed. A wave of hoots came from the audience. She gave a brief smile, and then steeped to the side.

Keira walked out tentatively. The star student had an aquamarine top that hung around her neck and stopped just before the bottom of her ribcage. Keira's skin was much more alluring than Lucy's was. Hers glowed with radiance rather than reflect it. She had a linen skirt to cover herself down to the upper thigh. Keira shyness got the best of her and she shifted in place. Louder cheers came from the spectators as she shied away to Lucy's side.

Charlotte strutted out with a full body wet suit. The piece was made entirely of foamed neoprene with blue swirls painted along the sides. The suit was made to stretch with the wearer's anatomical contours, so Charlotte's hourglass figure was evident to all. Conan half expected her to walk out with a bikini and metal joints, but the wet suit was a smarter choice in attire. Charlotte smiled waved for the audience, who hollered back with applause. The iron maiden made her way to her friends' side.

Ellie was reluctant to step out. A few tentative moments passed when she stood behind the curtain. The announcer resorted to persuading the crowd to chant her name until she emerged. Ellie finally stood upstage with one arm holding the other in bashfulness. The redheaded girl had a hazel bikini bottom and a floral spandex top with nothing to cover the back or shoulders. Every curve was emphasized and insecurity was laid out for everyone to see. Ellie's swimsuit wasn't quite a bikini, but it was alluring enough to earn cheers from the crowd.

"Dude," said Victor. "Her assets are huge."

"Yeah," remarked Conan. He and his friend's hearts skipped beats.

Leon shoved them both in the shoulders. "Drool over her later!" he said.

Onstage, the last contestant was losing her nerve. "P-Please don't look," said Ellie in a timid voice. Her face became scarlet. A chorus of cheers from the audience followed. She retreated to where the other contestants stood.

"With all the contestants on stage, it's time to pick a winner!" said the announcer. "Alright, folks! Who's the winner? Is it the first contestant, or perhaps the fourth? Let's hear it!"

The announcer briefly listed the contestants again. This time, he invited the crowd to cheer for the girl of their choice. Some cheers were louder than others, and the A/V operator evaluated their levels of applause. All the lights dimmed and focused on one spot on the stage. Fanfare music and confetti shot out from the stage as one girl won the contest: Ellie.

The redheaded girl stood with wide eyes as all the lights focused on her. Everyone, even the other participants, turned their eyes to her and applauded. Ellie was dumbfounded and could only be dazed. The announcer reached backstage and produced a bouquet of roses and a silver crown. He then gave the gifts to Ellie, who accepted them without question.

"Now, Miss Ellie," said the announcer. "Would you like to present a few words about your victory?"

Ellie glanced at him, and then to the audience. The redheaded girl took the microphone and held it up. She focused her gaze where Conan, Victor, and Leon.

"Just one thing," said Ellie. "Hey, listen. You know who you are. I'm not pointing you out, but I wanted to say that you helped me get to where I am now. I'd probably be off campus with nothing better to do, but if it weren't for your persistence, I'd still be stuck in my shell." Ellie glanced down as she tried to think of more things to say. The color in her face grew redder. "Uh, what I'm trying to say is, 'thanks.' I wouldn't be here without you. I'm here today because I had your help. That's all."

The speech was nothing special, yet everyone could tell that Ellie meant every word she said. Everyone, even the members of S.E.E.S. in the crowd, was amazed by the words she said. As the confetti and lightshow settled down, the announcer concluded the beauty pageant and ended the show.

* * *

**CM Academy Main campus, outside: 5:45 PM**

CM Academy's school festival effectively ended at three o'clock that day. As the outside customers left the campus, the students remained behind the clean up their booths and classrooms. The majority of participants were busy swabbing the floors of discarded food and litter while a minority was preparing to leave.

Ellie changed back into her regular uniform and sat outside to mull over her thoughts. She took a seat at the tree where the juniors on her team usually sat. Everything that happened the past weekend seemed so outrageous and surreal, yet she knew that all of it could not have been fantasy. The rush of being on stage two days in a row was still making hot blood pump through her troubled head. She glanced at the bouquet of flowers and Miss CM Academy sash to her side and sighed.

A pair of feet stepped over the grass and to Ellie's side. Leon leaned against the tree and folded his arms. "So this is where you went," he said.

Ellie leaned back against the tree. "Yeah," she said.

"Everybody was looking for you," said Leon. "Everybody on the team at least. We wanted to congratulate you personally."

The redheaded girl scoffed. "The suit was ugly."

"I thought it was a nice change," said Leon. "Then again, I always thought you looked better in anything besides an old trench coat. There's nothing wrong with you wearing girly stuff."

Ellie sighed. "I always felt safer whenever I acted tough, but nobody cared about me when I was like that. Now that I'm actually acting feminine, people like me. It's weird."

"Don't like putting yourself on the spot?"

"I don't like putting myself out there for eye candy. It's degrading."

Leon nodded. "You know, being feminine doesn't make you weird. Lots of girls out there act feminine and still stand out as strong people. Being that way is part of you, and nobody can take that away. It's perfectly okay to act like a girl at times. In the long run, nobody's gonna hold that against you."

The redheaded girl laughed softly. "Yeah, maybe," she said. "I guess some girls get by just fine like that…" Ellie abruptly finished by coughing violently. Out came a sickly sound of congestion from the bottom of her lungs. Leon knelt down and took Ellie's shoulder.

"Hey!" he said with worry in his voice. "What's wrong?"

Ellie calmed down and ceased coughing. She took a few breaths. "I'm fine," she said. "Don't worry about me."

Leon helped his friend up. He also picked up her bouquet and sash. "We should get back soon. You might be coming down with something."

Ellie shook her head. "Just give me time. I'll be fine."


	32. Chapter 32: Strength

_**Hey there, reader!**_

This is the third of three "light" chapters in this fanfic. The storm comes right after this chapter, so I wanted to make this update as fun as possible

I also felt that Elizabeth and Igor weren't involved enough with the actual plot. One will actually make an appearance in this chapter, and I intend to keep up with consistent nods to the original cast. If you have ideas as to how to make the dwellers of the Velvet Room closer to story, feel free to let me know.

Enjoy the chapter!

A brief thank you to _RubyMoonz, DdotChou, MoldyJellyBean, ShadowDragoon32, Shiro No Kishidan, Pokepia's Haunt, and kyoto knight._

_**Chapter 32**_

_**Strength**_

**The Sea of Conan's Soul: the Dark Hour**

Conan reappeared in the Velvet Room. He took his seat in front of Igor, who was expecting him. Elizabeth stood near her master with a predatory grin. Had this moment been another time, Conan might have dreaded meeting these two. Seeing them now was relieving to an extent. The junior had seen many hazards and shenanigans lately, so the sight of Igor and Elizabeth was one for sore eyes.

"I have been waiting for you," said Igor. "I last summoned you in our dreams quite some time ago. Several seasons have come and gone since I first offered my assistance. Now, your special power, the Persona, Have you been using it wisely?"

"Yeah," said Conan. "My friends and I are doing everything right."

The peculiar man became solemn. "I sense a great catastrophe in your future. But it would be a pity to lose one such as you unnecessarily. Therefore, please allow me to provide you some advice."

Elizabeth waved her hand and produced a Persona card. She crushed the card and out emerged what Conan once feared: the Black Ace. The Persona, clad in black armor and blue lights, was chained by its neck and wrists to the floor of the Velvet Room. Conan's true Persona hovered Igor like a gargoyle and stared at Conan with menacing eyes.

"Your heart has grown stronger these past few months," said Elizabeth. "Soon, you can embrace your true self and harness it as you please."

"Are you giving him to me?" said Conan.

Igor held up his finger. "Observe," he said. "He has not struggled or made noise for quite some time. When you are troubled, he is troubled. When you are content, he is content. As your Persona is, he is almost ready to be tamed."

Conan looked the Black Ace in the eye. The two made eye contact and stared deep into each other's souls. For the Persona, his eyes revealed malice and conceit. This was what Conan's heart was given sentient form. The junior once feared his true self, but after experiencing the fights and ordeals with his team, one monster could not scare him anymore. He had faced fear, pain, and near-death for the greater good.

The Black Ace was the figure that Conan once dreaded in his nightmares. It came from the chaos that surrounded the discovery of his Stigma and the outcast lifestyle he was forced to accept. Deep down, Conan knew all of that negativity surrounding his Persona was hiding its misery. The Black Ace was a manifestation of his fear, his anger, and his despair. After meeting the other members of S.E.E.S., he had full faith that he could overcome those evils and become stronger.

"There is a problem," said Elizabeth. "The Black Ace cannot come to full fruition. Something is missing. You must provide what he needs."

Conan raised his eyebrow quizzically. "Provide what?"

"There is a part of your heart that must be unleashed," said Igor. "Deep in the realm of your soul, there are memories that you have chosen to forget. They are dark thoughts that surfaced from your early age, a time when your mind was most malleable. These memories has been repressed for quite some time, and only when released will you have the power to overcome any obstacle. Can you think of what they are?"

Conan dwelled on the question. A pressing memory, or rather series of memories, came flooding back into his mind. Malicious thoughts bubbled as the junior recalled the darkest parts of his past. There was so much negativity with those memories that the junior was losing his ability to concentrate. As Conan became troubled, the Black Ace growled. The Persona was becoming restless as well.

"It is not necessary to divulge your darkest thoughts," said Elizabeth. "There are other means of conquering your inner self. Strengthen your heart, and the Black Ace shall be yours to command."

The junior was at his wit's end. Conan had spent five months preparing to control the Black Ace. That was the big reason why he decided to join S.E.E.S. in the first place. He had hoped to control him sooner, but now the team was preparing for the final few Shadows. How was he supposed to wait until he found this "strength?"

"I don't get it," said Conan. "Haven't I been prepping for this day since you met me? I should be ready."

"It is true that your skills have progressed tremendously since we first met," said Elizabeth. "But my master's judgment is absolute. You would do well to do as he says."

"You will see the day you master the depths of your heart very soon," said Igor. "A person's soul is only tempered through the will to overcome pain. Perhaps it is better that you forget the past and live for a future. Until we meet again." When he finished his sentence, the dream ended.

* * *

**Colossus General Hospital, Recreation room: 3:00 PM**

Alice sat listlessly at a circular table in the hospital recreation room. She tapped the blunt end of her pencil on a blank side of her sketch book. As hard as she tried, she couldn't think of anything to draw today. If there was anything she hated in her life, aside from a supernatural entity living in her heart, it was writer's block.

The artist glanced around. Two surveillance cameras were installed in the ceiling to monitor everyone in the room. The staff could see everything that happened in this chamber. Other patients were present, but in small numbers. A few were in wheelchairs while others had IV tubes injected into their wrists. They were all occupied with playing cheap board games or poker. None were very interesting.

Cero strolled in with a box in his hands. He took a seat next to his colleague and set down the package in his hands. The two made brief eye contact before he opened it. Inside was a bundle of letters addressed to the two members of Strega.

"Where did you get these?" asked Alice.

"Hospital staff was holding onto these," said Cero. "They wanted to be sure there weren't any substances being smuggled through the envelopes. These babies were labeled clean before being given to us. Suckers."

Cero and Alice opened the letters and laid out every sheet of paper inside the envelopes. The letters were mundane things, loose sheets of lined paper with shoddy handwriting drawn onto every one. Cero piled all his letters into one pile with Alice doing the same. They stacked their letters in order of postmarked dates.

"Sometimes, I think Ghost has too much time on his hands," said Cero. "He bothered to make every letter come from a different person."

Alice pointed to one of the envelopes in her pile. "All of mine came from Buck. The idiot even used his own name."

"Whatever. You remember what to do."

Ghost established a simple code among Strega in the event that they needed to pass messages. If this was according to the plan, then this was an important message between him and the teammates in the hospital. Alice started listing down key words from each of the letters. She looked for deliberate misspellings of certain words. For every word that was misspelled, she wrote down the first letter of that word. As Alice was busy plowing through her pile, Cero finished his. The dreadlock man picked up his list of coded words.

"'Hang tight,'" read Cero. "'We are coming at midnight on the fourth of October.'"

"'Dear Sis,'" read Alice. "'I got the bear. You will love it.'" The artist scowled. Cero snickered.

"This place can burn for all I care," said the dreadlock man. "Hell, we might get to that later. Are you looking forward to leaving, Alice?"

Alice considered the prospect of leaving so soon. Had she been asked that question a few weeks ago, she would have said yes in a heartbeat. Her thoughts have become muddled in recent months, and she was having trouble finding an answer.

"Probably shouldn't talk about it much," said Alice. "Hang tight until the 4th."

Cero nodded. "It's about damn time."

* * *

**Cm Academy West side, Lobby: 4:37 PM**

The date was October 2nd, twelve days after the school festival. Like previous months, the temporary peace from the demons of the Dark Hour ceased. Slade noted the steady rise of Shadow victims and resumed the patrols. After a couple days' worth of nightly rounds, S.E.E.S. was conditioned and prepped for the next full moon fight. As the imminent battle drew closer, the team grew more and more anxious for the end. If Pierce's theory held up, then the Shadow threat would cease before the year was out.

During the day, the team had other issues to deal with. In a couple weeks, the third round of midterms would take place. Victor panicked especially upon that realization. Another vacation event would not happen until November, and he couldn't afford to think about anything but the midterms. When school was out and everyone was spending some downtime in the dorms, Victor pulled Keira, Charlotte, and Conan aside for a study session.

The four convened in the lobby and made themselves comfortable. "I'm happy to help, Victor," said Keira. "But I doubt I can teach you much with the time we have."

"That's why I brought Conan here!" said Victor. "With us three here, I stand a chance at passing!"

Conan scratched his head. "I'm not a miracle tutor, dude," he said.

"I can download an application for such a purpose, Victor," said Charlotte. The iron maiden closed her eyes and pressed her fingers to her temples. "I now have the application. Which subject should we cover first?"

"Uh, math," said Victor. "Keira, could you fire up the ComDesk? We might need that."

"Can do," said Keira. "I'm surprised you're getting into this."

"You need paper?" asked Conan. "I got a sketchbook upstairs that could be used."

"Yeah, get all of those things," said Victor with a smile.

The study group returned with their materials. Keira moved the ComDesk to their seated area and fired it up. Charlotte began tapping away at the screen to access certain information. Conan returned with a spiral sketch book with beat-up edges and taped corners and a few pencils ready to go. Victor glanced at everyone briefly and smiled.

"Thanks a lot, guys," he said. His eyes caught a glimpse of Conan's sketchbook. "The hell is that?"

Conan tapped his sketchbook. "I won it at the raffle at the summer festival," he said. "Never touched it, and there's a few blank pages you can use."

"I suppose that's one way to recycle paper," said Keira. "So we'll use those for scratch work?"

"Correct," said Charlotte. "Handwriting information taxes the student to learn their material more carefully. Placing this tax on Victor will help him learn."

"I don't think 'tax' is the right word here," said Conan.

Victor swept up the sketchbook. "Lemme see."

He flipped through the pages to find the blank ones. Upon turning the covers, he stopped dead. The jokester flipped the pages back and viewed the content inside again and again. He kept flipping and flipping until he reached the end of the sketchbook's pages. Victor opened his wide and turned to Conan.

"How did you get this again?" asked Victor. His voice became serious.

"Uh, raffle?"

"No, I mean who's was it before? Did it belong to anybody?"

Conan racked his head for the answer. He recalled Lucy telling him the answer to that question. "Chidori Yoshino," said Conan. "Some lady who died before hitting 50. Why?"

Victor turned to a page with a drawing on it. "This looks just like Alice's drawings," he said.

"The rude girl from Strega?" asked Keira.

"Think about it. A random lady from overseas scribbles on a piece of paper, and the result looks just like something a chick with a runaway Persona drew. What are the odds of that?"

"Why are you getting hyped about this?" asked Conan.

"Do you wish to use this sketchbook for some alternative purpose?" asked Charlotte.

Victor started walking out the doors. He took the sketchbook with him. "Hold off on the tutorial, guys," he said. "I gotta see somebody."

* * *

**Cm Academy West side, Ladies' Rest Room: 4:03 PM**

Ellie coughed violently into the sink.

Ever since the school festival, she was coughing like a sick man in his deathbed. As hard as she tried, the rest of the team noticed her condition. They even inquired if she needed a doctor. Leon especially was concerned. Ellie shrugged off their concerns and claimed to have a small cough. That was a lie, of course. The coughing was an expected side effect of not taking Strega's pills.

While she took the pills, Ellie was just fine. At this point, he was strong enough to keep her Persona in check without them. Over the last few days, the aftereffects of not taking the medication were becoming more and more clear. Ellie was finding difficulty breathing, moving, and staying awake. Pigments of her irises were losing their color and donning a golden hue. Ellie had done a fair job at pretending the symptoms weren't serious. However, the reality was becoming more and more grim. After breaking ties with Strega, Ellie was slowly becoming weaker. There was no way she could get more pills now.

The redheaded girl coughed another fit. She hunched over and cupped her empty palm into her hands. This time, her gut rattled and her lungs compressed simultaneously. All of Ellie's organs threatened to give out at once. Ellie hunched over as the final cough wheezed out of her nose and mouth. She glanced at her hand, which was stained with sickly crimson. Ellie grimaced at the sight. If the fluid was red, there was not much time left.

Unknown to her, the bathroom door was partially open. Ellie continued to cough with a witness watching her. A certain junior with medical knowledge stared in horror at what she saw.

* * *

**Colossus General Hospital, Recreation room: 4:32 PM**

Alice drummed at the sketchbook in front of her. By then, all the other boring patients had returned to their rooms without saying a word. Cero returned to his bed to prepare for the breakout in two days.

Alice remained in the recreation room to try to kill more time. After an hour and a half, she still couldn't think of anything to draw. The artist managed to create a few scribbles, but nothing creative was coming out. All she could manage were a few incomprehensive drawings of flowers and people. She ended up scrapping the drawings and starting over on new sheets of paper.

The doors to the recreation room opened wide. A visitor with a beat-up sketchbook in his hands entered. Alice maintained her gaze on the blank paper in front of her. As soon as the newcomer said her name, she forgot about her artist's block and looked up.

"Alice," said Victor. He swiftly took a seat at her table. "You gotta see this."

"What is it?" asked Alice.

Victor opened the beat-up sketchbook. "Look at this. Don't these drawings look like yours?"

Alice glanced over the drawings Victor held. Her eyes widened upon looking at the art in front of her. "These are…"

"I remembered what you said about having artist's block," Victor continued. "So when I saw this thing, I thought about how you needed to get things off your mind. This is pretty close to your art style, right?"

Alice flipped through the sketchbook. The book was like a bible to her. Every scribble and graphite mark stole her interest. Alice set it down when she finally finished seeing every drawing inside. The artist smiled and shook her head.

"I thought all of these were gone," she said.

"What do you mean?" asked Victor.

Alice pointed to the sketchbook. "I know that style from anywhere. The previous owner used to be to my teacher. I can't believe you got your hands on one of these."

"Do you think you are inspired by this? Like, is your artist's block gone?"

Alice glanced once more at the sketchbook. Her expression became downcast. "I don't know. I've been trying to decompress and draw, but that's not happening. It's cool how you found this book, but I don't think the block is gone."

Victor leaned closer. "What's wrong?"

The artist sighed. "You know Ghost? One of Strega? I can't get him out of my head. Every time I try to relax, he's always there and blocking my thoughts. I used to shrug it off before, but now it's getting harder and harder to keep him out."

"I don't understand."

Alice glanced around. She spotted the hospital surveillance cameras pointed at them. It was possible that their conversation was being recorded at that moment. Regardless of risk, she had a burning desire to speak her mind. Alice needed to do so discretely. She motioned for Victor to lean in closer. When he did, she scribbled down a note in her own notebook.

_Ghost scares me,_ she wrote. _His Persona can get into your head and make you do things. I only put up with him because he has the pills I need to survive._

The jokester's eyes widened. "Really?"

Alice nodded._ He won't tell me how he gets them. We always obeyed him because he gave us the pills. I want out. Can you take me in?_

Victor nodded. "Well, yeah! We'll take you in if you tell the others your situation."

Alice shook her head. _They know I beat you up. Why would they accept me?_

The junior donned a reassuring smile. "I know they're good people. You just have to show them that they can trust you. We'll get you out before anything happens to you."

Alice put down the pencil. Despite her best efforts to make appearances, she became very relieved. "Can you be sure? I mean, how soon can you get me out of here?"

"I just give a phone call, give a few reasons, and then we'll see from there. They'll be suspicious, but I know they'll accept you. It wouldn't hurt to try, right?"

The artist put away her sketchbook. "Thanks, I think. It's funny how this conversation went down, huh?"

Victor nodded in agreement. "Are you sure? What about your friend, Buck?"

"He's not my friend."

"He's not? I thought you knew each other."

"He's my idiot brother. We're supposed to know each other."

An odd sense of relief overtook Victor. He had assumed that Buck was some obsessive boyfriend of Alice, but his paranoia turned out to be false. At the very least, Alice wouldn't be cutting any strong ties with Strega if she joined S.E.E.S.

Alice pointed to the sketchbook in front of her. "By the way," she said, "how did you get this again?"

Victor chuckled with humility. "I had to 'borrow' that from a friend of mine."

"Sounds like you stole it," said Alice.

Victor gave a sly smile.

"You stole it, didn't you?"

The jokester tentatively nodded. "I'm sure he'll be okay with it when I tell him how it was used."

Someone softly rapped on the walls of the recreation room. Alice and Victor turned their heads and saw who it was. Conan, Keira, and Charlotte were all standing at the doorway. They were less than amused at what they saw.

"Guys!" said Victor. "How'd you all get here?"

"You _did _leave in a rush earlier," said Conan.

"Trusting the enemy is a dangerous tactic," said Charlotte. "However, it appears you do not consider this individual as an enemy anymore."

Victor's ears turned red. "How long have you all been listening?"

"Long enough," said Conan. "So this is why you cancelled the tutorial session?"

The jokester flustered. "It was an emergency!"

"Actually, I think it's nice to invite her to join," said Keira.

Alice was caught by surprise. "How did you—?"

The senior tapped her head. "I can use my Persona abilities during the day, remember?"

Victor sighed. "I guess you're gonna rat me out on this one?"

"I say she should get a chance," said Conan.

"This endeavor will be reported," said Charlotte. "But the report will not be negative on your part."

"Really?" asked Victor. "You'd do that for her?"

"We'll need to take a few evaluations before we make promises," said Keira. "Otherwise, I can call Slade right now."

Victor turned to Alice, who was both surprised and relieved. "Thanks," she said with a smile.

* * *

**Cm Academy West side, Lobby: 6:05 PM**

The students who witnessed Alice's invitation reported Victor's offer to the rest of the team. Slade and Pierce went out to the hospital to evaluate a potential initiate for S.E.E.S. Meanwhile, the rest of the team was given the night off to their own devices. The majority retreated to their own rooms, but Conan remained in the lobby to read on the ComDesk.

After browsing a few chapters through the textbook, someone walked into the dorms. It was Ellie, who was hanging her head low. She took a seat on the lounge chair opposite of Conan. They remained silent until Ellie coughed.

"Still coughing?" asked Conan.

Ellie nodded. "It'll blow over soon," she said. "Oh, I forgot to ask earlier. You're pretty much the go-to guy in the team, right?"

The junior nodded nonchalantly. "Not exactly how I'd describe myself, but yeah. Everyone comes to me for answers."

"In that case, can I ask a few questions?"

Conan looked up. "Go for it."

Ellie leaned in closer. "How did you get your Persona? That's been bugging me for a while."

The junior expected a question like this. If anyone asked him for the truth, he would have had to mention Pharos and the Velvet Room. Rather than say things that would brand him a lunatic, Conan read off his mental script for white lies. "I had more time to think about myself," he said. "Meditating, stuff like that. Gladius came naturally when the first full moon shadow appeared. When I can focus, that's when my Persona's strongest."

"Not what I meant," said Ellie. "How did you deal with your issues? I thought a Persona couldn't listen to you until you settled your angst."

"Like dealing with a Shadow?" Conan pondered the thought. "I'm not sure why I didn't get mine."

"Really? So you're Mr. Perfect, is that it?"

The junior shook his head. "I got plenty of stuff to be angry about. I just choose to not act out of despair."

Ellie became both intrigued and alienated. "You can choose how to feel? I thought everyone just acted on how they felt."

Conan minimized the window on the ComDesk. He scratched his head for answers. "Most people do, and that's why folks get themselves into messes. There's got to be a personal balance for somebody to function properly. Angry people act rashly, sad people act poorly, and happy people act carelessly. Do you see where this is going?"

"Almost sounds like you're implying something."

"I'm not." Conan pointed at Ellie. "But I've noticed something off about you. You always have something on your mind. That could be a problem."

Ellie became lost in thought. She glanced at her feet. "You have no idea," she muttered. "How the hell are you so calm?"

The junior pondered that thought. Conan knew why he always tried to act calm, but perhaps the last few months' events had something to do with his change in behavior. He knew that Pharos's intervention somehow changed his psyche. But how was Conan supposed to mention a supernatural boy in striped clothes in a conversation?

"On second thought," said Ellie, "don't answer that question. Tell me how much fun you guys have."

Conan raised his eyebrows quizzically. "Fun?" he asked.

Ellie forced a smile. Behind the façade, she was growing more and more anxious. "Yeah. What makes you guys have fun? You all kill Shadows at night and pretend as if nothing happened during the day. How can you all live on as if you had nothing to worry about?"

Conan pondered deeply for a thoughtful answer. "We remember to rely on each other," he said. "People are hardwired to want company. When we have friends that we can count on, we're happy."

The redheaded girl laughed. Unlike her usual laughs, this one was warm and genuine. "That never occurred to me," she said. "Maybe Leon's not such an idiot after all."

"I'm sure he'd like that," said Conan. "Then again, why come to me? Aren't you closer to him than me?"

Ellie's mirth diminished. "It wouldn't feel right," she said. "It might be easier if…" Ellie paused. "Know what? I think talking like this is the best thing to do right now."

Before Conan could say another word, the redheaded girl left and lumbered upstairs. The junior downstairs turned his ComDesk back on and continued to read. A few brief moments after she left, Lucy came down and took a seat near Conan.

"Sup?" asked the boy.

Lucy glanced over her shoulder. Besides a security camera hidden in the corner of the room, no one was watching. "We have a problem," she said. Her mood was tense. "It's about Ellie."

Conan minimized his textbook window once more. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I think she's got Stigma."

Conan felt a chill run down his spine. "You can't be serious."

Lucy shook her head. "I saw her coughing blood into a sink earlier today. I have no idea how long she's been hiding it. We have to do something."

"So why not report it to Slade?"

"That's the problem." Lucy cringed. "I don't know if there's anything we can do for Ellie."

Conan became agitated. "Why?" he said. "What are you saying?"

Lucy looked him square in the eye. Her electric blue eyes were full of worry. "I know what it's like for people to hear about Stigma," she said. "My brother was hit with it, and nobody in our family could think straight for a month. It's even tenser around this dorm, and we can't let that happen to the team."

Conan almost retorted, but stopped himself. The junior knew just as well as Lucy that Stigma was a modern leprosy. The death of Lucy's brother had a devastating effect on the Paramour family. If the same effect were repeated with Ellie as the victim, S.E.E.S. would be deeply grieved with the news. Ellie was edging closer to death with every cough, and no medicine could stop that.

Conan and Lucy became sullen. "Does anyone else know about this?" asked the former.

The other junior shook her head. "No," she said. Lucy clenched her fists. "I'm not sure if we should tell Slade. What can she do for Ellie? What can anybody do for her?"

Conan deliberated the issue. All the signs were becoming clearer. Ellie's coughing, her sudden interest to speak with him, and the dramatic change in character were all signs that Ellie knew she was dying. For being a tough girl, Ellie was doing her best to not be a burden. Conan suddenly knew why.

"She's trying to ease the pain on everybody," said Conan. "She doesn't want anybody's pity. That's why she won't tell anyone. We shouldn't tell anybody yet."

Lucy crossed her eyebrows. "Is this the best plan we have?"

"I don't like it either," said Conan. "But Ellie has the right to keep her medical status a secret. Even if she's dying, she has the final say."

Lucy stifled a cry. Ever since she and the boys first met the redheaded girl in the back alley, it was as though Ellie were watching over the team. She was another part of the family, and she would be sorely missed by everyone.

"We need to respect her privacy here," said Conan. "Can we keep this a secret until Ellie's ready to talk?"

Lucy deliberated the proposal. When she found no other options, she silently nodded.

* * *

**Colossus General Hospital, Cero's Room: the Dark Hour**

Tonight was October 3rd, and Cero couldn't find Alice. He looked everywhere from the recreation room to the bathrooms. Cero even asked the nurses on duty, and none of them could answer his questions. He guessed that Alice squealed and was locked up somewhere.

There was no point in waiting for her now. He was getting busted out tonight. The dreadlock man waited in his bed until the Dark Hour hit. When it did, all the hospital staff and medical patients on the premises were locked in stasis. Cero waited another few moments before the doors to his hospital room were opened. In walked Ghost and Buck, who were sights for sore eyes. The latter walked in with a cracked mask over his face and carried a fresh change of clothes and a gas mask.

"It's been a while," said Ghost.

"You think?" said Cero. "At least the idiots here remembered to give us the pills!"

"One must be patient, even in times of great stress."

"Speaking of stress," said Buck. "You know how hard it is to buy a gas mask in this economy? Only the black market sold them to us. Even then, we had to go the extra mile to find the kind you liked."

"Shut up," said Cero. He stood up from his bed. Buck handed him his personal effects. "Why the hell did you all wait so long?"

"We were making preparations for what's to come," said Ghost. "You will be impressed."

"Hey," said Buck. "We couldn't find Alice. What happened?"

Cero swiftly took off his hospital tunic and put on his hoodie. "She bailed," he said. "Damn skank ran while she could. I have no idea where she was taken."

Behind the mask, Buck became very cross. "Don't call my sister a skank!" he spat.

Cero cracked his knuckles. "Wanna go? Come on man, I'm right here!"

Buck stepped forward, but Ghost grabbed his shoulder. "I can take 'em," said the former.

"Tomorrow is another full moon, Buck," said Ghost. "If we are right, then you are the next one to be enlightened. Tonight is not the time to attack each other. We can deal with Alice later."

"Later?" Buck growled. "What if she isn't taking the pills?"

Cero put on his gas mask. His eerie golden eyes locked with Buck's blank face. Cero broke the gaze and put on his shoes. "She'll hold off for another month at best," he said. "Let's go. I hate the smell of this room."


	33. Chapter 33: Fortune

_**Hey there, reader!**_

So high school just ended for me. I graduated with the diploma and everything, so I should be feeling happy about the move out of town. But I'm not. I'm feeling a mix of disappointment with sadness, and I don't really know how to solve that problem. I realized how few people I really got to know in my four years of high school. I don't regret not knowing them, but I get nostalgic about those years I could've spent earning more friends. Maybe that's why the move away from high school puts a bad taste in my mouth. It was a passing phase I could've spent better.

Maybe that's why this chapter was hard to write.

In fanfiction world, we're finally getting into the heavy stuff. You'll know why soon enough.

A brief thank you to _RubyMoonz, DdotChou, MoldyJellyBean, ShadowDragoon32, Shiro No Kishidan, Pokepia's Haunt,kyoto knight, and CodyGotKilld._

_**Chapter 33**_

_**Fortune**_

**CM Academy West side, Command Room: the Dark Hour**

Tonight was October 4th, and there was a full moon in the sky tonight. The team assembled in the command room to prepare for the next fight. Everyone wore their armbands and had equipment ready. Slade even invited Alice to join the meeting, although she was not given any equipment. She sat silently to the side with everyone else present. Meanwhile, Keira already summoned Arachne and began her scan of the city.

_I found the target, _she said. _It's in the Gaza District._

"This marks our battle with the tenth Arcana, the Strength," said Pierce. "I anticipate a tough fight. There's only a few left, but we'll handle one Shadow at a time."

"That's assuming we deal with one at a time," Lucy joked.

_Oh! _Keira gasped. _I sense two of them! Both are in the Gaza District!_

"Oh," said Lucy. "Me and my big mouth."

"Way to go, Lucy," said Victor.

Slade looked around. "Where's Ellie?" she asked.

_I met her earlier today, _said Keira. _She wanted to meet up with you all later. I forgot to ask why. Should I call her?_

"Give her some space," said Conan. "We can handle this one on our own."

"She is coming," said Victor. "Right?"

"Of course she is," said Lucy. "Unlike _somebody _last month."

"Well, I was tied up and getting an ass whooping!"

"Sorry," said Alice. "It won't happen again."

"Noted," said Pierce. "And we are always seeking new Persona-users, Miss Alice. However, we'll have to ask you to sit this one out. I'm afraid you aren't ready for combat just yet."

"Wait a minute," said Victor. "I thought you and Slade agreed to let her be part of the team!"

"We did agree to that, Victor," said Slade. "But this is all too sudden. Due to the nature of this operation, I would prefer we have seasoned fighters on the battlefield."

"I'm not 'seasoned,'" said Alice. "But I guess I should stay behind for a bit. Don't worry about me."

Victor became slightly downcast. He met Alice's gaze for a moment. When they looked each other in the eye, the artist winked. Victor caught the clue and pretended not to notice.

Lucy glanced around. "Leon isn't here," she said. "Victor, can you try finding him?"

"Sure," the jokester replied. He ran out the doors and off to Leon's room.

"Regardless, we're moving now," said Slade. She notched her submachine gun. "If we're handling two Shadows, then we're in for a different fight. I want two attack teams. One will charge on the ground, the other will flank from an elevated platform. Pierce, you will lead the juniors on the ground assault. Keira, Charlotte, and I will be the flank team. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am!" S.E.E.S. replied.

"Dismissed," said Slade.

* * *

**Cross-Transit Station, back Alley: The Dark Hour**

A redheaded girl with a navy blue trench coat stood two meters away from the entrance to the back alley. She was perfectly aware that there was an important operation tonight. She was also prepared to abandon the job. If her hunch was right, Leon would try to follow her. There wasn't much time left.

After a few minutes of anxious silence, someone entered the alley. The redheaded girl turned ninety degrees so she wouldn't make direct eye contact with him. It was Leon, and he was less than pleased. The senior brought his shotgun and ammo belt as well. The gun was held in his left hand, which meant he did not intend on using it. The redheaded girl assumed that he would chose to do otherwise very soon.

"What's this about?" asked Leon. "I'm surprised you had the guts to pull this stunt tonight."

The redheaded girl glanced to the side of the back alley. "You know this place?" she said. "Three years ago, we had our last fight here. You were kneeling over and crying like a baby. I was stupid enough to think we'd move on from all that. Tonight's October 4th, the day we became lost children. Last time, you were responsible for Lanus going berserk."

Leon's eyes widened. He was all too familiar with Lucy's late brother. The last remark was caustic, and Lanus's name put a bitter taste in Leon's mouth.

"Lanus said he had some issues with himself. Something was bugging him, and he couldn't get it out of his head. You thought he needed some meds to calm down, like anti-anxiety pills. So you _borrowed_ some from the nurse and offered them to Lanus. When nobody was watching, the damn pills got him killed."

Leon remained silent.

The redheaded girl continued to speak. "I was wondering why you of all people would cry over that incident. It was an honest mistake, but you wanted to take all the blame. You tried to bring it up with Slade, and she dismissed it because she thought you were too traumatized to think straight. But we both know what really happened, didn't we?"

Leon remained silent. Anger and confusion were boiling from the bottom of his heart to his brain.

"Here we are. Nothing got fixed, and we still have issues. You never could amend for your sin, now could you? There's no way to pay back dead people. So why hide it all? I know: it's because you're popular. You never wanted anybody to know your dirty little secret. And you tried to act sweet and caring all those years?" The redheaded girl scowled. "Disgusting."

Leon put the shotgun into his right hand. His fingers tightened around the stock.

"You're a monster," The redheaded girl continued. She raised her voice to a frightening level. "A damn wolf wearing sheep's clothing. So why keep up the act if you're just one big fat liar? Because you wanted to look like you cared?"

Leon held the shotgun up. His eyes were full of burning rage. "Where's the real Ellie?" he demanded.

The redheaded girl gave a shocked expression. Only then did she reveal her true face. She had Ellie's skin, her lips, her nose, and her crimson hair. However, her eyes bore sinister golden irises. Ellie's Shadow wiped away her false emotion and laughed in mockery.

"Oh, right," she said in a distorted voice. "Well, I just decided to cut loose tonight. The poor girl's been very weak lately. All alone, and very afraid. She was easy to gain control of."

Leon fired a warning shot at the sky. He quickly cocked the gun again and pointed it at the Shadow. "I'm not missing next time," he said sternly.

Ellie's Shadow laughed. "Leon, you're always trying to play the hero. I suppose you always wanted to save the damsel in distress. I'm afraid that can't happen. Know why?"

The Shadow unfastened the top buttons of her trench coat. Underneath was a gritty undershirt that bore her collarbone and shoulders. Ellie's Shadow opened up the coat and revealed a myriad of black veins surrounding her heart. The fact was clear: the Shadow had Stigma. Leon stared at the mark with wide eyes. A frightening realization occurred to him.

"I am a Shadow," said the redheaded imposter with taunting glee, "the true self."

* * *

**Gaza District: Meanwhile**

S.E.E.S. split up and coordinated their movements through telepathy. While Slade gained higher ground, Keira made sure they made synchronized contact.

_It looks like another member of Strega is fused with his Shadow, _she said. _He's alone, but I can't find the other Shadow. Try to isolate them from each other._

The ground team, which consisted of Pierce, Conan, Lucy, and Victor, arrived where Keira detected one of the Shadows. When they arrived, two people stepped out from behind a pillar. One was Ghost, who had his revolver in his hand. The other person was a burly man with a cracked mask and thick arms. Pierce was just as surprised as the others when they saw the latter. S.E.E.S. drew their weapons.

"I remember you," said the captain of the police force. "You were possessed by a Shadow two months back."

"Sup?" said the burly man in a distorted voice. Evidently, he had already fused with his Shadow.

Ghost spun the cylinder of his gun. "Let's skip the formalities," he said. His voice was distorted as well. "Who wants to die first?"

"You first," Lucy demanded. She drew her own weapon.

Pierce tightened his finger around the trigger of his gun. "Surrender," he said. "We will use force."

The burly man stuck out his index finger and waved it tauntingly. "Let's learn a few names first. My name is Buck. Nice to meet you all. And it's my job to see you fail."

The name was news to the majority of the team. For Victor, he had his suspicious about Buck after learning of Alice's true affiliations. He held up his truncheon. "We can put you down real easy," said Victor.

Buck looked around. "Cero went off somewhere," he said whimsically. "If he were here, he could take a bullet for us. Where'd you send him again?"

"On an errand," Ghost replied nonchalantly. "He'll be back soon. Were you worried?"

The burly man scoffed. "Nope. Not like I need him or anything."

Ghost sheathed his revolver. "Buy me some time," he said. "I need to charge up."

Buck laughed. He cracked his knuckles with glee. "Don't keep me waiting."

As he said that, the earth rumbled. The concrete plaza grew a web of fissures that spread throughout the area. Black mist erupted from every crevice in the earth. Buck stood at the center of the web as the mist engulfed him. The attack team backed away to prepare for the fight. As they did, a massive claw swiped at them and blew away the mist. When the shroud cleared, Buck's Shadow was as clear as day.

The burly man was encased in a porcelain-like dome made to resemble a head. Buck's Shadow was a cartoonish animal head with round ears and a tiny nose. One eye was colored a sinister golden shade while the other was missing. In the blank socket was Buck, who was encased in the Shadow's body. Its dome-like head and paws stuck out of the ground from a dark void in the earth.

"The hell is that thing?" demanded Victor.

"We are Shadows," said the monster in dual voices, "the true selves." His voice was a mix of Buck and Cero's voices. The volume of their words was amplified through the darker form.

"I know! But what the hell are you supposed to be? A cat?"

Through telepathy, Keira giggled loudly. _He does look like a cat! _she said.

Buck's Shadow became very cross. "I'm not a cat!," he said in a single, distorted voice. "I'm a bear! Get it right!"

All the juniors started laughing as well. "You looked better when you fused with a car!" said Conan.

Buck's cat/bear Shadow roared with anger. Without another word, the attack team charged.

* * *

Meanwhile, Keira, Charlotte, and Slade saw the battle from the second floor of the Gaza District. The homeroom teacher had her gun ready and the iron maiden morphed her arms into weapons.

_I see Ghost,_ said Keira. _But his signal's breaking up. It's like he's trying to shroud it or something…_

"A faulty tactic," said Charlotte. "We are already aware of his presence."

"Keep scanning for the Shadow's blind spot," said Slade. "We'll hit it when you're ready."

Keira tried harder to find their target. Suddenly, she opened her eyes. _It's him alright, _she said. _He fused with his Shadow, but I can't get a lock on him. Just give me a few moments…_

Keira never got to finish her thought. Out of nowhere, a flash of light appeared. Arachne cried and was forcefully contorted by an unseen force. Keira felt her pain and unwillingly twisted with her Persona. Slade rushed over to help the senior up. The homeroom teacher was stopped when the muzzle of a pistol pressed against her head.

Standing in front of her was Cero. The sinister glare of his gas mask bore cold hostility. Behind him, his supernatural partner revealed itself. Cero's Persona was a skeletal figure with four large arms. It was a faceless thing with an oil lantern hanging from the pelvis instead of legs. Cero's Persona held Arachne in an arm lock while maintaining a grip around her neck.

Charlotte dared not move. Any faulty maneuver would cost her classmate and teacher's lives. She stood with Persona card ready. Cero lazily glanced in her direction. To him, Charlotte was no threat.

"How did you breach our perimeter?" Slade demanded.

"Our team's more than capable of evading a few sensors," Cero replied. "We've been doing this for years."

Keira stirred. While her Persona was being strangled, she struggled to breathe. "Coward," she choked.

Cero kept his gaze fixed on Slade. "You're pretty lucky," he said. "For a Persona-user with no offensive abilities, you compensate with defensive skill. I'm afraid this hag is not so lucky."

"So why not pull the trigger?" said Slade.

Cero smirked under the mask. "You have someone we know," he said. "And I'm not leaving until I have what I want."

* * *

To S.E.E.S.'s surprise, Buck's Shadow could take plenty of punishment.

The attack team had their respective Personas throwing magic wherever they could. Lucy and Conan ran together and tried to flank the Shadow. Neither Bufu nor Agi spells could pierce the monster's protective shell. Victor had Jester consistently use Zio and Pierce kept the thunder rolling with Leviathan. Buck's Shadow remained resilient and took all the damage without flinching.

In the first few minutes, the fight entered a sort of rhythmic battle tune. Every few strikes, Buck's Shadow would swat away any Persona that got too close to him. Victor and Conan were unfortunate enough to be too close when that happened. Lucy quickly patched them up, and the fighting resumed. No side got the upper hand through force, and both forces were losing their patience.

"I love this!" Buck's Shadow roared. "You're all just begging to get squashed!"

"Almost ready," said Ghost's Shadow. "Assist, Azrael!"

Another figure appeared behind Buck's cat/bear head. It was a headless mechanical angel with gears and wires exposed at every joint. A floating mask with two faces served as its head. The figure lifted both his hands. A sphere of black mist formed in the space between his hands.

"Ghost's got a Persona out!" said Lucy.

"I noticed!" Victor replied. "What's it doing?"

Pierce emptied his clip and reloaded with another one. "I don't want to find out," he said. "Ziodyne!"

Leviathan brought down a pillar of lightning. Rather than hitting its intended target, all the energy was redirected to hit the black sphere. Buck's Shadow remained unscathed and continued to retain the offensive advantage. The attack team jumped back to avoid another swipe.

"Keira!" said Conan. "Where are you?"

There was no response. The attack team was on its own.

"Know your place!" said Ghost's Shadow. "Nihil Hand!"

The brass monster threw the sphere at the attack party. Pierce issued a quick command for everyone to evade the attack. S.E.E.S. dispersed upon command. When the attack missed and hit the ground, the sphere exploded and sent the team flying in different directions. They all sprawled out on the cold concrete and struggled to get back up. Meanwhile, Buck's Shadow readied itself for another swipe.

"Like shootin' fish in a barrel," he said.

* * *

**Cross-Transit Station, back Alley: Meanwhile**

Leon couldn't shoot. He wasn't sure if he was clear to take the shot or not. Chances were that he was looking at Ellie being possessed by a Shadow. Any injury upon the demon would be one for his friend. Of all the times he could have had this encounter, he didn't have Keira to give him a proper analysis of his enemy.

Ellie's Shadow laughed and opened her coat wider. "I'm right here," she taunted. "Go on. You have the gun."

The senior kept his gun trained on its target. Chances were that this was a ruse, a trick set up by Strega. He could be playing right into their hands if he pulled the trigger. On the other hand, if Leon were to delay his actions, he might be allowing a friend of his to suffer. He had no way to tell if he was looking at the real Ellie or not.

The redheaded imposter noticed his confusion and proceeded to taunt him further. "I always thought you were annoying," she said. "You always tried to get my attention whenever you could. Even when I left, you never let me out of your sight. I found it disgusting."

Leon shook his head. "You don't mean that," he said through gritted teeth.

Ellie's Shadow scowled. She pointed to the Stigma on her chest. "Look at this!" she said. "Every vein tells me that I'm crawling closer to death. Why would I get close to anybody? If you cared so much, you must have seen the signs! The coughing and the pills should have been more than enough evidence!"

"The real Ellie would've said something!"

"But she didn't!" the Shadow exclaimed. "Why else am I here? I am Ellie! I'm everything she denied and more! And when she couldn't contain me, I broke out! Even on death's door, I'm freer than ever before!"

"So why tell me?"

The monster laughed, but the laughter diminished. "This is the end," she said. "I don't need your pity anymore."

"You're still in human form. Why not change and finish me off?"

Ellie's Shadow paused. Leon had seen through the ruse. The redheaded imposter cringed. "Shut up."

Leon rested his finger on the trigger guard. He lowered his gun and stood upright. He drew a Persona card, but only allowed it to hover in front of him. The senior took no defensive stance either. Instead, he held his arms to his side.

"You're not a real Shadow," said Leon. "She's still in there. The Ellie I knew is fighting for control right now. That's why I know you won't hit me."

The redheaded imposter faltered. A momentary expression of frustration passed through her face, and then disappeared. Her face shifted dramatically into one of desperation. The golden irises flickered like dying light bulbs and returned to their original shades. Ellie shivered violently and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Ellie!" said Leon. He stepped forward, but Ellie scurried back.

"Get back!" she exclaimed. "I can't contain her!"

"Yes you can! You just regained control of yourself! Fight back!"

Ellie's eyes flickered between hazel and gold as opposing forces were wrestling control for the same body. The redheaded girl clutched her head and keeled over screaming. Leon readied himself to summon his Persona.

"She's still here," said Ellie through gritted teeth. "I can't get her out!"

"Hold on!" said Leon. "Just keep fighting!"

Ellie's Shadow emerged and started laughing. "'Just keep fighting?'" she taunted. "Stupid boy. No one can keep me away forever."

Ellie regained temporary control. "Get away from him!"

The Shadow seized her body once more. "Or what?"

Leon tensed. He was the only one who could help, yet he didn't know what to do. Leon always told himself that if he ever saw another friend in trouble, he would be there to help. All of his training should have prepared him to make the tough choices. Yet, when he saw one girl wrestling a demon for control over her body, Leon could do little but watch.

Ellie howled as she lost the last slivers of control. Molten tears streamed down her cheeks. "Kill me!" she cried. "You have to kill me!"

Her Shadow emerged and stood upright. "You are nothing without me!" she shrieked. "I am you!"

Ellie cried once more. "You aren't me! You can't be me!"

Black mist surrounded the redheaded girl. The Shadow regained control once more and laughed manically as the transformation was completed. Leon crushed his Persona card, and Ultor emerged behind him. Bitter sentiments riddled his thoughts as he held up his shotgun.

"I'm sorry, Ellie," said Leon.

* * *

**Gaza District: Meanwhile**

In an instant, a blow was struck. A sound of thunder echoed from the rooftops. Everyone on the higher level held their breaths.

Slade and Keira caught a brief glimpse of their savior. It was Alice, who had followed the group to the battleground. She didn't say a word, but had her Persona summoned. Theofanes struck a blow by sneaking up and impaling Cero's Persona with its claw. No one asked any questions why she was there. The assist was a lifesaver. Cero dropped his gun and keeled over. He unwillingly dismissed his Persona as well. Arachne was released and Keira was able to move freely again. Slade got up and kicked away Cero's gun.

Charlotte rushed over and pinned the dreadlock man's arms behind him. "Target apprehended," she said.

Slade summoned Hecate and had her manipulate the concrete around them. Four arches sprung from the stone and locked Cero's limbs in place. The homeroom teacher then spread the limbs apart so that Cero was sprawled out on the concrete. Needless to say, Slade was more than angry after being held at gunpoint.

"You're in for a world of pain," said Slade.

Cero laughed. "Suckers," he said.

The dreadlock man's mask spewed black mist and began to dissipate. Shortly after, Cero's entire body leaked the stuff and spewed it in every direction. It was almost like watching a balloon deflate, except that balloon was a person wearing a hoodie and mask. Slade forcefully removed the mask, but realized that the mask was part of the thing's face. When all the black mist disappeared, all that was left was a loose set of clothes.

"He used his Persona to make a decoy," said Alice. "Cero's always been the slimy one."

"Thanks for coming," Keira said in short breaths.

The homeroom teacher turned her attention to Alice. "Why are you here?" Slade demanded.

Alice glared at her. Theofanes did the same. "I do my own thing," she said. "And I don't take orders from you."

"Now is not the time to issue punishment," said Charlotte. "The attack team requires our help."

"Keira, return to the battle," said Slade.

Keira slowly stood up and struggled to get fresh air into her lungs. "Yes, ma'am," she said. She re-summoned Arachne. "Oracle."

* * *

Meanwhile, the battle on ground level was still underway. Strega had almost won. As the Shadows below prepared for another attack, Keira used Oracle to turn the tables. A flash of light engulfed the battlefield and all became still for a moment. The fissures in the earth repaired themselves, S.E.E.S.'s attack team was healed, and the fight was reignited.

Buck's Shadow was locked in stasis. Its cat/bear paw was raised and ready to slam to the ground. The monster grunted a few times in an effort to move, but an invisible force was suspending it. The attack team got up from their feet. They re-summoned their Personas and prepared to counterattack.

"What are you doing?" said Ghost's Shadow. "Finish them!"

Buck's Shadow grunted. "I can't move!" he said. "Something's got me!"

On the ground, the attack team was ready. "Now?" said Lucy.

Leviathan bellowed. His master did the same. "Cut 'em down!" Pierce shouted.

Pierce and Lucy fired their magic while Victor and Conan charged from the left and right flanks. A unified hail of fire and lightning rained down on the Shadows. Ghost's Shadow did its best to absorb the magic, but the dark sphere began to rupture. Jester and Gladius hacked away at the cat/bear Shadow's sides with blades, lightning, and ice. Even though the monster's shell was virtually impenetrable, the collective attacks thrust upon it were taking their toll. New cracks were forming on the exterior as time passed.

_Sorry for the wait! _said Keira. _Here comes the cavalry!_

Slade and Charlotte emerged and begun their attacks. The former conjured pikes from the earth to impale the Shadow from all sides. Every spike broke upon impact, but served to restrict the monster's moving space. Charlotte fired away with shell after shell of magnum ammunition. With those final attacks, Buck's Shadow finally started seeing some damage.

"Ghost!" said Buck's Shadow. "Any time now!"

Ghost's Shadow held up his dark sphere. "Nihil Hand!" he said. The attack came down and hit the ground hard.

The attack team learned from last time. They back stepped and held their ground. A massive wave of pure force rippled the ground and sent a gush of air in all directions. Unlike last time, the attack didn't blow away the team. As Ghost's Persona recovered from the attack, S.E.E.S. readied itself for another volley of attacks.

_I found the weak spot! _said Keira. _Someone hit it in the neck!_

Victor charged. By then, the Shadow was focusing least on him and more on the other members of S.E.E.S. He summoned Jester and made him run to the area where the Shadow's neck met the ground. While Buck's Shadow finally noticed him at point blank, it was too late. Victor used Zionaga and shot a burning bolt of lightning. The blow was enough to punch a hole straight into the Shadow's shell.

Buck's Shadow growled. The volume of his voice rattled the ground. "You're all gonna die!" he roared. "Morning S—"

At that moment, the shell broke. The whole head's fissures came crashing down upon each other. Buck's Shadow gave a death gasp as its head caved in. It was almost like watching a building cave in on itself: piece after piece of the cat/bear's head fell inward an the dome-like shape flattened more and more into a pancake. Ghost's Shadow, which was on the surface, suddenly disappeared. A final attack was more than enough to take care of both monsters.

The members of S.E.E.S. who watched from the ground and from the buildings above were amazed by the amount of destruction that just took place. All the pieces of the shield broke into particles of black mist and dissipated into the night. A massive hole in the earth, which exposed an underground sewer line, was left in the Shadow's place. The Gaza District was littered with broken concrete and structural ruptures from the fight.

"Did we do it?" asked Lucy.

"Miss Kingsley," said Pierce. "A scan would come in handy now."

_Scanning, _said Keira. _I got nothing. I don't sense anything alive down there besides you guys._

"A survey of the sewers might be best," said Charlotte from the rooftops. "One scan cannot truly confirm a kill."

Victor, who was closest to the hole, leaned over the edge and looked into the hole. He plugged his nose as he stared into the dark waters of the exposed sewer line. "I'm sure as hell not goin' in there," he said.

_Sorry guys, _said Keira. _Maybe if I saved up on using Oracle, then we'd be able to repair the damage faster._

"You did good, Keira," said Conan. "We wouldn't have made it without you."

"Before we get too comfortable," said Slade, "Alice, I want you and Keira to do a scan. We need to find Leon and Keira."

"Alice?" asked Lucy. "I thought she stayed behind."

_She came against our wishes, _said Keira. _We'll explain later._

Everyone had their share of bumps and bruises. The ground team especially had taken the most damage. Their shirts were torn in different places and had loose bits of cloth hanging around, but nobody had the energy to care. S.E.E.S. rendezvoused at the ground and started fixing the damage. Pierce was in charge of picking up the larger pieces of rubble while Slade was supposed to glue them all together. It was a strange sight to see a brute like Leviathan working so delicately with Hecate to fix the ground, but they worked quickly to get the job done. Meanwhile, Lucy patched up everyone with Media spells. Keira and Alice had both their Personas out and scanned as far as they could. In unison, they gasped.

_Oh no,_ said Keira.

"What is it?" asked Conan.

_It's Leon and Ellie! They're dealing with a very large Shadow!_

"What?" demanded Pierce. "Where are they?"

Alice dismissed her Persona. "Somebody get a car," she said. "We know where to go."

* * *

**Cross-Transit Station, back Alley: Shortly After**

Ellie's Shadow assumed its true form by the time S.E.E.S.'s fight was over. Its bottom half was that of a crocodile, but where the head should have been was a long neck with a head on the other end. It had a mannequin's face and a wild red mane. A long, sharp tail kept the whole creature balanced.

Leon hung limply in front of the Shadow. The sharp tail was punched through his chest and out the other end. His gun was lying on the ground, and his ammo belt was stained with the color red. Ultor was left to the side with his chest dial broken.

"Why?" said the Shadow. "Why didn't you kill me? You were supposed to be the better fighter!"

Leon gurgled blood in his throat, which streamed out from the corner of his mouth. "You know that's not true," he said weakly.

The Shadow shrieked and slapped Leon on the floor. Leon slid off the sharp tail and hit the hard concrete with bone-cracking force. The senior did not cry, nor did he try to crawl away. He was too weak to do so.

"I'm a monster because of you!" wailed the Shadow. "It's because of you that I became this!"

Her friend coughed. "Was it really me?" asked Leon.

Ellie's Shadow raised its claw to finish the job. She stopped herself. Her gaze caught Leon's own, and there was a desperate moment of understanding. Leon looked back with a firm gaze. He looked without fear or hesitation. Staring at him was almost like watching a lamb being prepared for a slaughter. No matter how badly he was threatened, Leon was ready to die. That entrancing look stopped Ellie's Shadow in her tracks. Her sense of respect overpowered her hatred. A new emotion surfaced within the monster, one that surpassed anger and fear: guilt.

In that moment, Ellie finally regained control of herself. Her Shadow relinquished control when its host found the strength to take back her body. When that happened, her monstrous form broke into pieces. The monstrous exterior dissolved into black mist, and all that was left was a helpless girl kneeling over a dying friend.

Ellie, now in control of her body again, looked at Leon. Fresh tears were pouring from both of them, Ellie especially. The senior gazed back with a look of relief. He lost the strength to speak, but simply smiled with a blood-stained mouth. Ellie took his hand and held it close to her face. There was nothing she could do but cry. Molten tears crept down her face and corrupted her complexion with despair. A few brief moments after the transformation, S.E.E.S. arrived on the scene. They marveled in horror at what they saw. S.E.E.S. approached with weapons ready.

"Ellie!" the team said collectively. Slade and Lucy rushed over to give assistance.

"Somebody get me some cloth!" said Lucy. "We have to stop the bleeding!"

Slade conjured Hecate and began using Dia spells on Leon. While some of the injuries healed, the hole was sealing. The homeroom teacher did everything in her power to cure the wound, but the magic was not strong enough. When the team provided extra cloth from their tattered clothes, Lucy used them to make bandages. She then joined her teacher by providing her share of healing spells. No matter how hard they tried, nothing was working. At best, they stopped the bleeding and kept Leon's injuries from getting worse.

Pierce kept careful watch of the time. When the Dark Hour was up, he could call for an ambulance. Until then, a life was in God's hands. The team huddled together around their friend in support. A myriad of words came from Lucy, who tried to keep Leon awake and focused. The junior tried her best to make sure he would never fall asleep. Leon only smiled at the group. His other hand was taken by Slade. The senior watched as despairing faces stared back at him. Despite their best efforts, it was only a matter of time until they could do no more.

"Leon!" shouted Victor. "Stay with us!"

"Don't you dare close your eyes!" said Slade.

"You're gonna live!" wailed Ellie. "There's no way a bonehead like you can die now!"

Words were only words. Nothing in S.E.E.S.'s power could alleviate the pain. Darkness crept up, and Leon started getting tunnel vision. His hands went limp, and the team entered an even bigger frenzy. Before anyone had the chance to give a proper farewell, Leon closed his eyes.


	34. Chapter 34: The True Self

_**Hey there, reader!**_

First off, I'd like to say that I'm not super frustrated about what's happening to me. I have reservations that should have been better contained. I'll put it out there that I'm not going to turn this story into a "who-dies-next?" weekly. I set out with a goal to finish this story with a satisfying conclusion, and I intend to get there in due time.

I was sorely tempted to kill off a major character at this point in time. There was a lot of rough stuff going on in my house, and that negativity dangerously leaked into my writing. Of course, no story is without its dark sides. So putting that chapter was just a reminder for the reader how serious the situation is in this universe.

He's not dead, in case you were wondering. Please don't hate me!

A brief thank you to _RubyMoonz, DdotChou, MoldyJellyBean, ShadowDragoon32, Shiro No Kishidan, Pokepia's Haunt,kyoto knight, and CodyGotKilld._

_**Chapter 34**_

_**The True Self**_

**CM Academy Main Campus, Auditorium: 9:00 AM**

Two days later, an emergency assembly was held in the CM Academy auditorium. Eerie silence filled the chamber. Every student heard through text messages and contagious rumors about Leon. There was no side talk, no snide commentary about what happened. A mutual sense of respect was shared among the students of CM Academy. Some girls were weeping in their seats. Headmaster Masterson was in the middle of his emergency speech. As far as he was aware, Leon had suffered a car accident. While that was not the truth, it was a much more feasible story than the true incident.

"No words can express the sense of loss we feel from this accident," he said. "We are all grieved by the pain that has been brought upon one of our precious students. Mr. Marksmith's conditions have stabilized, and he is currently recovering in Colossus General Hospital. He will require an operation to make a full recovery. Due to his family's financial status however, he is unable to afford the appropriate medical treatment. The teachers and I have unanimously decided to begin a charity drive to pay for Mr. Marksmith's hospital bill. We will accept any funds, cash or check, to be paid collectively to the hospital. May God watch over one of his precious sons…"

As the Headmaster continued his speech, certain students sat in silence. Among them, Conan, Lucy, and Victor stared in melancholy. They had seen firsthand what happened to their friend, but none of them knew the details of how he would survive. With another member of the team gone, the members of S.E.E.S. felt empty inside.

Someone tapped Conan's shoulder. It was a junior sitting right behind him. "Hey," he said. "You guys were friends with Leon, right?"

"Yeah," Conan muttered back. He was agitated, but civil enough to speak freely. "What about it?"

"I heard there's a fight for who's getting Leon's spot in the Young Legionary Club," said the student. "I heard Tim Thacker's gonna try to compensate for the gap. God knows what he's got planned."

The jokester, who was sitting next to Conan, overheard the conversation. "Cool story," Victor hissed back. "Now shut up."

Headmaster Masterson's speech concluded a few minutes later. Every class was dismissed to their classrooms. A somber silence was shared among the student body. While a minority really knew Leon personally, everyone attending CM Academy felt the trauma of hearing the bad news.

At 12 o' clock that same day, Slade sent a text message to every member of S.E.E.S. Conan, Lucy, and Victor huddled up to read their messages together.

"Slade's checking up on Leon at Colossus General Hospital," said Lucy. "That's probably why she's not here today."

"'We have another meeting tonight at 6:00,'" Victor read. "I wonder if Ellie's gonna show up."

"She will," said Conan. "She's not that kind of person."

"We don't even know what happened in that alley," said Lucy. "And from what I know about Ellie, she's not gonna spill all her secrets if we press her for information."

Victor sighed. "Maybe it'll all be over in a week or two," he said.

* * *

**Colossus General Hospital, Leon's room: 4:41 PM**

Ellie made sure that Slade was gone before she entered the room. She made sure to hide in a corner of the hall so that her teacher would not see her. Slade had been weaving in and out of the place and speaking to doctors traveling down the hall. Most provided her with unsettling news, but Ellie couldn't hear much from her hiding spot. After a very long time, Slade finally left the premises. Ellie took her cue to enter Leon's room.

An unsettling smell of antiseptic stained the air as she entered. The room was just like any other room in the hospital, sterile and clean. Leon lay in a hospital bed in the center of the room. An IV needle was stuck in his arm and a heart rate monitor connected to his chest. The senior was unconscious at the moment, so there was no chance of him waking up anytime soon.

Ellie stood in silence. A great pain was weighing her down. Part of that weight was from the Stigma constricting her chest. Another portion of the pain came from her guilt. Ellie wasn't sure what to do or how to feel. A myriad of emotions welled up from the bottom of her heart and threatened to burst out in one tremendous eruption. The redheaded girl was too accustomed to tragedy now, so she had no reason to cry here. Yet when she saw a friend in such a pitiful state, her emotional restraint was diminishing rapidly.

Ellie tentatively put her hands in her pockets. "Uh, hey," she said quietly. "I ended up cutting class again. I know, it's a bad habit. But it didn't seem right going to school without you around."

A steady beeping noise filled the room. It was the life support machine. Given his current state, Leon could not respond. Ellie knew this fact, yet she hoped that what she said was still worth listening to. Deep inside her, she knew that speaking out loud was the best way to get her troubles off her mind.

"I'm sorry for saying all those things," Ellie continued. "I mean, my Shadow did the talking, but all those thoughts came from me. Lanus is dead because we tried to help him. The blame's not all on you. Plus I don't hate you for what happened before. If anything, I hate myself, because…" Ellie choked. "Because I helped you steal those pills."

Ellie gave a soft laugh of sadness and spite. "I always told myself that you wanted to take the fall for me. Hell, I made you bandwagon. When we saw our family die, you wanted to take all the blame. I know you wanted the punishment, but that was something I hated you for. Over the last few years, I finally had time to think about what you did. You weren't being stupid. You were showing mercy. I wish I could've thanked you earlier."

The redheaded girl took another glance at her friend. Leon lay unconscious on the hospital bed. Ellie knelt down and pressed her forehead against the sheets. Tears flowed involuntarily from her eyes and heavy sobs heaved through her throat. The sight was nothing too dramatic, yet conveyed more emotion than through spoken words. She continued being this way for a minute.

"You always said you'd risk it all to win," said Ellie between sobs. "But some things can't be won. When I got Stigma, I didn't know how to tell you. I avoided you so I wouldn't have to see your face. I get it, I was stupid. So why? Why'd it have to turn out like this? Why are you here while I'm still alive?"

Ellie collected her emotions and settled down. Despite the distress she felt, she needed to remain vigilant. "I know, I know. Crying won't change anything." Ellie rose and stood up. She let the last tears fall and wiped them away with the back of her hand. "We've had enough crying. I won't let my life go to waste."

A welling feeling appeared within Ellie. She suddenly felt lighter and, to an extent, at peace. The sensation was a relieving one, as if a great weight were lifted from her shoulders. A soft glow appeared before Ellie, a glow that resembled a tall feminine figure with long silver hair and chains. The redheaded girl immediately identified it as her Persona, Andromeda.

Andromeda used her right hand to tap the spot where Ellie's Stigma was. Upon contact, the hand glowed and a small light flickered through Ellie's trench coat. The illumination spread and engulfed Andromeda in light. When the flash diminished, a woman donned with dark bronze armor floated in her place. Two wings, one of a bat and another of a bird, were folded on her back. A javelin was clutched tightly in one hand. Long silver hair flowed gracefully from the helmet. Although her appearance changed significantly, there was no doubt that this was the same mystical being as before.

"I am thou," the Persona said. "And thou art I. The resolve within your heart has awakened me. I am Morrigan, the conductor of souls. From this day forth, I shall always be with you."

Morrigan swiftly disappeared into particles of light. A tingling sensation was left where the Persona touched her master. Ellie checked the area and was shocked by what she saw. Her Stigma had disappeared completely. The sight was a miracle. Ellie was going to live, and that was a fact. Ellie looked at her friend, who was still sound asleep. She gave a soft smile.

"Just wait, Leon," she said. "I'll give you real hell when you wake up." With confidence, Ellie walked out of the room.

* * *

**Asterisk Island, Beachside: Meanwhile**

Strega made their escape through the sewers and exited through an outlet to a liquid purification plant near the ocean. Aside from the foul odors from the water, the plant's hazards were the enemy team's largest concern. They narrowly escaped a massive pool of suds and industrial turbines during their escape. After two hours of swimming and climbing, they made it out and onto the beach. Cero guessed that they were on Asterisk Island because he could see the North Port bay from their position. The team took no hesitation to walk to the nearest beach and look for shallow water to bathe in.

A handful of spectators, sparse vacationers on the beach, watched the conspicuous men rise from the water. Not one of the boys cared about modesty at that point. After catching their breaths, Ghost, Cero, and Buck all jumped back into the frothy ocean water in hopes of getting the stench of sewage off of them. The boys scrubbed away until the smell of foul water was overpowered by the smell of salt. After scrubbing away most of the odors, they walked back to the beach, stripped down to boxers, and hung the rest of their clothes on a nearby tree branch to dry.

Buck removed his mask and felt the bright sun and saltwater sting his face. "Let's never do that again," he said.

Cero also left his gas mask out to dry. He wrung out his dreadlocks and let a downpour of saltwater drain out. "That's what you get for making our escape route through the sewers," he said.

"Why'd you follow us then?"

"You get lost without Alice. How else was I supposed to keep track of your fat ass?"

Ghost removed all the bullets from his revolver and opened his gun to dry. He lay down next to Buck and allowed himself to bathe in the sun. "We proceed as planned," he said. "Our endeavors were still a success."

"Success my ass," said Buck. "I'm missing a sister and stuck with two dudes."

Cero snickered. "Bros before h—"

Buck shoved his colleague in the shoulder. "Drop it."

Ghost laughed. He produced a maddening sound from the bottom of his gut that rung through his teammates' ears. "No matter," he said. "Can you feel your inner selves now?"

Cero and Buck took a moment to meditate. They both felt warm sensations within them, which felt like nothing before. It was as though a second heart was supplying the original one. The truth was clear. Buck and Cero had attained complete control of their Personas. The boys looked at their leader and realized that he had done the same. A maddening expression was on Ghost's face.

"We achieved our goal," he said. "The pills are of no use anymore. It's only a matter of time before we all awaken."

Buck covered his eyes. "So we're really going through with this plan?" he asked.

"Nature is coming in full circle," said Ghost. "And we will answer the call. We will all be made whole."

* * *

**CM Academy West side, Command Room: 6:11 PM**

S.E.E.S. convened in the command room at the appointed time. Ellie arrived with an attitude brighter than usual. Slade gave her a brief lecture, but allowed for the senior to speak. After a brief apology, Ellie explained what had just happened earlier today. She left out the parts of her story concerning the Stigma. After all, since the sickness was gone, there was no need to mention it. The team became very curious about the emergence of Ellie's new Persona.

"So your Persona changed?" asked Lucy.

"Yeah," said Ellie. "Who would've guessed?"

"Are you sure?" asked Keira. "I mean, how is that possible?"

"Beats me," said Victor. "I'm putting my money on 'supernatural Deus ex Machina.'"

"The Persona is a power we have yet to fully comprehend," said Pierce. "Even after fifty years of research, we can't assess what they really are or how they can cast magic."

"Explanations aside," said Slade, "I was wondering where you were during school. I should have expected you to come to the hospital first."

"I'm sorry," said Ellie.

The homeroom teacher shook her head. "I'll work out a proper penalty later. I believe you have more remedial sessions tonight."

The redheaded girl sighed. "Yes, ma'am."

Slade looked at the rest of the group. "For now, we need to prepare ourselves. I don't believe that we've seen the last of Strega. They were intelligent enough to ambush the flank team."

"We got them, right?" asked Victor.

"Unlikely," said Charlotte. "The one dubbed Cero proved that he had a decoy maneuver. It is possible that the other boys were also able to fake their deaths to escape."

"How in the world would they escape?" asked Keira. "I detected nothing, and they must have been too tired to cast more spells."

"Well, there was a giant hole that led into a sewer line," said Conan. "Plus escaping through the sewers is a classic escape plan."

Lucy sighed. "Why can't these guys just stay out of our way?" she lamented.

"Perhaps if I were more careful," said Charlotte, "we would have finished the battle sooner. Strega would have been captured and we would have saved Leon. His medical state was caused in part by our absence."

"Don't blame yourself, Charlotte," said Keira. "I was the one who was supposed to scan and find him."

"Everyone here is another member of the team," said Slade. "The penalties of injury to my students fall upon me."

"Let's not play the blame game," said Ellie. "I don't think that'll get us anywhere."

"Yeah, we have more important things to deal with." said Conan.

Pierce pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "That's the best we can do. I suppose we'll have to have faith that this will all work out. All we need is the money for that hospital bill. Not to mention and an operation for his spine."

"What's wrong with his back, sir?" asked Lucy.

"The spine was severed completely from the upper back to the lower body," said Slade. "Thankfully, whatever impaled him didn't destroy his heart. But as it stands, Leon will need to be in a wheelchair for life. The alternative is an expensive operation to repair the damage. If it happens, Leon can walk again. The problem is that the procedure must be done within the week, and I don't know if we can get the money quickly enough."

Conan clenched his fist. "Why can't they give him the operation now?" he said. "He almost died!"

"It won't work like that," said Pierce. "The hospital can't refuse urgent medical care to Leon. But an operation to make a paralyzed man walk is a different story. The hospital still needs to make a profit for all their equipment."

"BS if you ask me," said Victor.

"Medicine runs on money," said Slade. "We have to live with it."

"Perhaps if I had the proper software," said Charlotte, "I could give that operation for free."

"I don't think that kind of info is offered online," said Lucy. "Not to mention we don't have the proper tools for it. Believe me, I checked."

"Dammit all," said Conan.

Charlotte put a hand on Conan's shoulder. "Regardless, the situation demands that we be patient," she said.

Conan held back his resentment. As unfair as the entire situation was, he couldn't let this problem go. For all his power, he couldn't help a friend. That feeling was very unsettling to the junior. He did a quick glance at the team. Solemn faces were all around. Ellie's usual stoic manner was plagued with worry. Victor could barely muster his usual sense of humor. Keira buried her face into her hands and threatened to pour tears. Every member of S.E.E.S. felt the dread.

"Wait," said Victor. "Headmaster Masterson said Leon's family had issues with money. Where's his mom and dad? If we can find them, we could pitch in and give the money."

"Leon doesn't have a mom or a dad," said Ellie. "We're the best thing he's got to a family."

"Well, how much can we give?" asked Lucy.

The members of S.E.E.S. glanced around. A unanimous agreement was met: no one had enough cash.

Pierce sighed. "I don't think the fundraiser at CM Academy will provide enough money. The funds may only cover the expenses for life support. I'm afraid that we need even more money for the operation. We might make a loan from the bank, but I don't know how we'll pay that debt off."

The team sat in silence. Eyes glanced to a vacant seat in the circle, where Leon used to sit. Even if their teammate survived while in the hospital, he would be paralyzed from the waist down. If the team didn't act now, chances were that Leon would never leave a chair again.

Keira lifted her face from her hands. Her eyes were watering at the corners. "I'm sorry," she said. "Please excuse me." She swiftly left the room. No one said a word as she closed the doors behind her and briskly walked away.

"Should I get her?" asked Victor.

"We should leave her be," said Conan.

Slade sat straighter in her chair. "I believe we should take the next few nights to rest," she said. "We've all had our share of stress these past couple days."

No one objected. Everyone was swiftly dismissed to their own devices that evening.

* * *

**CM Academy West side, Lobby: 6:37 PM**

Victor unconsciously took out his flash drive and began rubbing his thumb along its length. He had no idea why he was doing it, but the act allowed him to relieve some anxiety. Perhaps this was a way for him to relieve stress if he didn't feel like hitting the arcade again. The jokester ended up continuing the practice until he sat down in one of the lobby chairs. He continued and stared up at the ceiling without a care in the world.

"You're in my seat," said a familiar person.

Victor lazily glanced to the side. Alice was standing next to him with an annoyed expression. Her sketch book and pencil were in her hand. Evidently, she wanted to draw where Victor was sitting.

"My bad," he replied. "Is this one really important?"

"Yeah, my thinking spot," said Alice. She took a seat next to Victor. "And I wanted to get some drawing done. Well, I'll just have to manage sitting here."

The jokester sighed. He continued to rub his flash drive. After a few seconds, he stuffed the thing back into his pocket and folded his arms. "Sorry," he said. "Anyways, you hear about Leon?"

"The guy with the shotgun?" asked Alice. "No, but I guess it's bad."

"Pretty much," said Victor. "We have no idea how to help him. That's what's been bugging me."

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Alice. "He must've been a nice guy. Everybody's feeling down. So how's Ellie?"

"She's fine, I guess," said Victor. "Not a scratch on her."

"Anything strange about her? Like does she seem sick or something?"

The jokester pondered the question. "Nope, she's as strong as a horse. Maybe better than she was before. Well, not emotionally, but you get the idea."

Alice raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Why ask?"

"Nothing," said the artist. "Just wondering how she's doing."

Victor sighed. "How the hell can everyone just take the news so well?" he said. "I'm freaking out here and the rest of the world acts like it's another tragedy. We still have time to save the guy, so why does everyone only panic?"

"People get moody when they feel like they can't do squat," said Alice. "If you feel like you can't do anything to save someone you care about, you'd be feeling the dread too."

For a girl from the worst streets in town, Alice had a point. Victor pondered the words and reflected about the issue with his situation. He felt helpless despite his efforts to remain calm. When Leon lost his anger at him in the hospital, Victor would have gladly let Leon die. As the year progressed, the jokester made a major paradigm shift. After learning more about Leon and becoming more and more a part of his team, Victor's feelings about the senior changed dramatically. Now he was close to losing a good friend.

"Weird," he muttered. "Why would I care about a dude that's been harsh to me?"

"Because he mattered to you," said Alice. "Either that, or he owes you something. You can't collect if he's dead."

Victor let the last statement sink in. He laughed. "Yeah, he owes me another party," said the jokester. "We got one last Shadow to deal with. The team deserves another night together, so he better not die before then."

Alice nodded. A smug look was on her face. "That's the spirit," she said. She then opened her sketchbook and displayed a drawing. "By the way, does this look like a hand to you?"

* * *

**The Sea of Conan's Soul: The Dark Hour**

"Good evening," said Pharos.

Conan awoke, but refused to open his eyes. He didn't need to open his eyes to know he was back in the Sea of His Soul. Conan was lying down on his bed in the middle of the void space, that much was certain. The junior remained silent, but Pharos already knew he was awake. The boy in striped clothes continued to speak.

"How have you been?" he asked.

Conan remained silent.

"We have a few minutes to speak, and I want to make the most of that time now. Besides, I am fully aware of everything you know."

Conan sighed. "So you know about Leon?"

"I'm sorry things had to turn out this way," said Pharos. "Fate can be a cruel mistress."

"You have no idea," said Conan.

Pharos became glum. He sat down and rested his back upon the frame of Conan's bed. "Actually, I lost someone important many years ago," he said. "He was my first friend, and he was a lot like you. I never thought that I would see him die before I did, but…"

Rude awakenings aside, Conan knew perfectly how Pharos was feeling. He felt the same way when he awoke in a hospital, informed that his parents were dead, and was diagnosed with Stigma. "There's a hole in your heart, isn't there?" he said.

Pharos nodded. "I'm afraid so."

"You're just a kid," said Conan. "You have time to recover."

"You're a kid too. Have you recovered?"

The junior scoffed. "Not really. But who gives a damn?"

"How are you holding up?"

Conan sighed and opened his eyes. "It's not right," he said. "We're talking about a guy who's always been looking out for everyone. Leon deserves the health care."

"And yet the world cannot grant your wish," said Pharos. "What a sad hand fate has dealt you."

Conan nodded. He stared into the bright abyss above him. "Maybe you know more than you let on," he remarked.

Pharos became pensive. "In this world, people die every day. Until recently, this was the same to me as the rising tide and falling sun. Now I see things differently. Do you recall the end I spoke of?"

"Sorta. You mean like an apocalypse?"

"It's drawing nearer." Pharos gripped the cloth over his heart. "Don't you sense it? I've heard whispers of 'the Fall.' Regardless, it's drawing nearer. It comes with every passing day."

The junior clenched his fists. "Whatever it is, we'll make sure that doesn't happen."

"So what will you do now?" Pharos asked.

"We finish what the first S.E.E.S. started," said Conan with righteous anger. "I'm gonna rip every demon in my way to sheds, vanquish the final arcana Shadow, and end the Dark Hour."

Pharos became amused. The boy in striped clothes rose and produced a Persona card. It was Conan's card, the one used to summon Gladius. "The arcana are the means by which all is revealed," he chanted. "Perhaps if you looked deeper into yourself, you will see more than meets the eye."

Pharos handed the card over to Conan, who accepted it. Conan watched as the image of the card shifted. A blank face blotted out the image of Gladius. The shroud lifted, and a new form emerged. It was the Black Ace, Conan's true Persona. Conan crushed the card, and sure enough, the Persona appeared behind him. Its monstrous form was the same as ever, with elongated limbs, horn-like plates, dark metal skin, and blue luminescent lights riddled across its body. The Black Ace's wings of light were folded along the length of its back, which showed that it was in a complacent state. Its iconic sword was stuck through its chest, but the Persona paid no mind to it.

"I am thou," it said. "And thou art I. I am the Black Ace, and I shall rend the world asunder."

Those were the same words the Persona said when it was first summoned many months ago. Conan once regarded those words with fear, but now he felt very differently about them. They were words of courage, which served as a blunt form of motivation in troubling times. S.E.E.S. needed to be stronger if it were to succeed in bringing an end to the Dark Hour. The Black Ace represented more than a figure of savagery now. He was a symbol of determination.

Conan dismissed the Black Ace. He let his other self disappear into stardust and fade into the white abyss of the Sea of His Soul. Although the Persona had disappeared, the junior could feel him deep within his heart. There was not a sliver of fear left within Conan. He was ready to face what lied ahead.

"You are ready," said Pharos. He started to walk away. "The next time we meet, it will be the last."

* * *

**CM Academy West side, Keira's room: 7:03 AM**

Keira had trouble sleeping. She was not plagued with wild visions from her Persona, but the thought of Leon and his condition haunted her. She could still imagine his face right before he passed out in the back alley. His expression was full of pain, yet full of relief. Keira had no idea why Leon would look the way he did then. On the other hand, an expression full of pain would have been even harder to look at. It was a sorry sight for everyone that night, especially Keira. In the few years she had known him, she felt as though Leon's absence lasted a lifetime.

The star student forced herself to arise and get ready for school. Her bob of green hair was in a mess and she forgot to comb it. Keira fumbled with the buttons of her jacket a few times from having shaky hands. She eventually got her uniform on, although her appearance was less groomed than usual. Right before leaving, she checked her cell phone. Keira sent a text message last night, and she was eager to see a reply. The chance of a response was slim, but a girl could only hope for the best.

Plastered on the lucid screen was a simple message. "I'll see what I can do," it read. The message was from her father, the CEO of Xigtech.

The message was a surprise for Keira. Her father usually had a secretary attend to all his messages, even the texts sent to his private cell phone. Most of the time, he replied with declines to offers given to him. This was the first occasion where he actually agreed to do something for an external party. What changed his mind?

"One can only hope," Keira muttered to herself.


	35. Chapter 35: Submission

_**Hey there, reader!**_

Happy 4th of July from America!

I was wondering who was reading this story, because I'm seeing readers from around the world checking this fanfic out. In fact, I'm very curious about who is interested in this story. Give a shout out about where you're from in the review or PM box!

Well, the final Arcana Shadow is making its debut in the near future. The question remains about how this generation of S.E.E.S. will handle their next crisis. Is there anything you wanted to see near the endgame of this fanfic? Perhaps a completely new arc for late winter and early spring? Let me know ASAP!

A brief thank you to _RubyMoonz, DdotChou, MoldyJellyBean, ShadowDragoon32, Shiro No Kishidan, Pokepia's Haunt,kyoto knight, and CodyGotKilld._

_**Chapter 35**_

_**Submission**_

**CM Academy Main Campus, Outside: 12:03 PM**

Two days later, CM Academy mustered enough funds to pay for Leon's stay in the hospital, but not for his operation. News of Leon's spine was not distributed to the public, so a false sense of security was in the air. A majority of the students believed the white lie. For the members of S.E.E.S., the suspense was just as urgent as before.

Conan, Lucy, and Victor converged to a cluster of desks the moment class was out of session. They engaged in small talk to get their troubled minds off of things. Halfway through their idle chatter, the doors to the room opened. In came Ellie, whose eyes were wide open.

"What is it?" asked Lucy.

"You all need to see this," said the senior. "Follow me!"

Ellie did a quick jog out and down the hall. The trio of juniors chased after her. They eventually came to the school billboard. A large poster advertising the fundraiser for Leon's hospital bill stood out. Accumulated funds from anonymous funders were listed out along the center of the poster with a sum calculated on the bottom. A last minute donation was issued just today, and the total sum was now eight million Crowns.

News spread like vibrant wildfire. A minority of students who first saw the billboard were amazed by the donation. After half a school day, Rumors of the spontaneous surplus were buzzing around the campus. Everyone was surprised. The remaining members of S.E.E.S. met up at the tree outside to discuss the miracle after school.

"That's crazy!" said Victor. "Who can give away that much money right off the bat?"

"I can't believe it either," said Lucy with a smile. "Leon can get that operation now!"

Ellie nodded with a grin. "Some luck, huh?" she said.

Smiles and bubbly chatter went around the group. The truth was clear: Leon would survive and be able to walk again. Of all the happy faces, Keira's shone the brightest. Her face glowed with relief and joy.

"I better tell Slade," said Lucy. "She can get the operation in order."

"Oh, she left already," said Keira. "She heard the news and left around 4th Period. I think the money is being transferred now."

Charlotte put her fingers to her temples. "Keira is correct," said the iron maiden. "Transactions are currently going underway between CM Academy and Colossus General Hospital. The operation can begin as soon as this afternoon."

Cheers went around the circle again. The members of S.E.E.S. bubbled with excitement and relief once more. Their conversation ended when their glee subsided and they decided to return to the dorms. Although Leon was absent, they felt as though his presence was there with them. That feeling was more than enough to fix their sour moods.

* * *

**CM Academy Main Campus, outside: 2:55 PM**

A week passed since the miracle happened. Leon underwent the operation and begun to regain consciousness. The hospital kept his current medical status under wraps, as per their patient information confidentiality agreement. Regardless, CM Academy was abuzz with excitement in the first few days when they heard the news, and that jubilee was highly contagious. Even the teachers were amazed and became peppier in their lectures and office hours.

Slade gave S.E.E.S. verbal updates on Leon's status. His operation required splicing and fusing cybernetic augmentations to his spine. Needless to say, the recovery was a strenuous one. Heaps of painkillers and antibiotics were required for Leon to reduce the pain on his back. The team cringed at the thought of having metal and circuits fused to human bone and tissue, so they couldn't imagine what their mentor was feeling. Slade never mentioned if the cybernetic augmentations were doing the trick, but the team was left hoping that their teammate would be walking again soon.

After the latest update, Slade reminded everyone that second semester midterms were coming up. Despite the good feelings flowing around, the team was in shock. In lieu of recent events, the upcoming tests had completely eluded their thoughts. Conan, Victor, Lucy, Keira, and Ellie immediately hustled together all their study material and began cramming through the night. The team felt an unusual determination to do well on the tests. Even a certain jokester studied hard when he could have easily wandered off to the arcade. They repeated the study routine on the concurrent nights afterward until the days of the midterms.

S.E.E.S. was accustomed to the routine by then. Five consecutive days of testing commenced and every student was locked up in his or her respective classroom. Testing began on Monday the 12th of October and ended on Friday the 16th. The students of CM Academy tapped away at their ComDesks to answer their questions throughout the week. Little to no slacking was present in the testing rooms, and every student finished their tests with vigor.

Once the final testing period was out, the students of CM Academy dispersed to their respective recreational areas. Keira sat at the tree where the team heard the good news seven days before. She held her cell phone in hand and stared off into the distance. Keira was expecting a call shortly, but she decided to look around for a brief distraction. The start student only saw passing hover cars across a green yard. Every car traveled with haste, but there was something therapeutic about watching traffic rush by. The sight made her momentarily forget that she had a cell phone in her hand.

A familiar beeping sound came from the device. Keira saw the caller ID and immediately picked up. The caller was exactly who she was expecting.

"Keira," said her father.

"Dad," Keira replied. "Thanks for calling."

"Don't mention it. So what did you want to talk about?"

"It's about that favor I asked of you last week. I just wanted to thank you for giving that check."

"Ah." Keira's father murmured incoherently on the other end of the line. "This was for your friend, Leon, right?"

"Yes. He's already had the operation and is recovering right now."

"This is the same young man that helped you out two years back, right? I would have given the money in a heartbeat if I were told earlier."

Keira smiled. Her father was always stern and business-like whenever he spoke to her. She usually disliked being talked to in that way, but she came to accept that about him. The fact that Keira was hearing his voice was proof that he cared as any father should have.

"Who found him?"

"My friends and I were supposed to meet him at the Cross-Transit Station," Keira lied. "He took a beating in a mugging. We called the ambulance as soon as we could."

"I see. And how is he doing?"

"He isn't taking visitors yet," said Keira. "But we get brief updates from the staff. He's coming along fine."

"Very well. May I bring up something else?"

"Yes, dad?"

"Last time we spoke, I said a few things out of anger," said Keira's father. "I threatened to transfer you to another school, but you refused, and I became angrier. My idea was that your school was populated by ungrateful misfits. I guess the news of your friend put a few things to light for me. Maybe I should've listened more."

"I'm glad you helped out this time," said Keira.

Her father chuckled. A heavy aura was about his voice. "I wanted to resolve our conflict once and for all," he said. "Well, what I'm trying to say is that it's been too long since I've been a good father. Every business day is another opportunity to win or lose Xigtech. The stress is one thing, but caring for my family is another. I just wanted to say that the time we have is limited. We don't get second chances in life, and nothing gets done until we try to make that change."

Keira was at a loss for words. Of the few conversations she had with her father, this was the first time she heard such earnest words come from him. For any other girl with an overly stern father, she might have shrugged the remarks off and shunned him further. In this case, Keira was honestly touched by the confession. Keira's father really meant what he said.

A shuffling of papers came from the other end of the phone. "Wow, didn't mean to get preachy," said Keira's father. "Anyways, it didn't seem right to just give you a handwritten card to apologize. I'll be swamped with board meetings and such for the next few weeks. In my absence, remember that you have good friends to count on. I just wanted you to know that you always have a family, understood?"

Even though her father could not see her, Keira nodded. "Understood," she replied. "Thanks for calling."

A faint beeping sound came from the other end of the line. "Wish I could talk more, but that's all for now. My secretary's begging me to pick up the line. See you later." Keira's father cut the line. His daughter turned off her phone and stared once more at the streets in front of the campus.

"I have good friends to count on," Keira mused. "They're people I can look to for help. Maybe that's why I kept tabs on everyone all the time. It's not fear that makes me want to see them, but loyalty. Maybe my Persona has given me more than one amazing gift."

A lifting sensation welled up within Keira, and bright light began to engulf her. In a few brief moments, Arachne materialized before her master. The hybrid figure folded her hands together and engulfed herself in a brighter light. Keira suddenly realized what was happening. She watched the spectacle with both surprise and awe. Her Persona shifted form into a majestic being with flowing linen robes and ashen hair tied into a compact bun. A grape vine, which was colored black, brown, green, and yellow, wrapped around the length of one arm and around her waist. The hand without a vine held onto the same ring that Arachne possessed before.

"Uh, hello," said Keira. "Who are you?"

"I am thou," said the Persona. "And thou art I. I am Demeter, mother of the harvest. For all the adversity in this world, there is equal potential for joy. From this day forth, I shall always watch over you."

Demeter disappeared into the light that she came from. A floating Persona card was left in her place. Keira caught the card and watched it disappear into thin air. Even when the Persona dismissed herself, the star student could feel her presence within her heart. Keira smiled.

Shortly after this spectacle took place, a familiar group of classmates came around the corner. Keira sat up to see who they were. To her surprise, they were the junior members of S.E.E.S.

"Oh, there you are," said Lucy.

"It is quite peculiar to find you alone," said Charlotte. "Is something the matter?"

"Yeah, like a fan boy asking you out again?" asked Victor. "You're not getting sick, are you?"

"No, nothing like that," said Keira. "In fact, I'm feeling much better than before."

"You seem pretty happy," said Conan. "What happened?"

Keira beamed with enthusiasm. "I got my true Persona!"

The juniors stared in surprise. "Okay, cool," said Lucy. "Uh, how did you awaken exactly?"

"I've become more thankful for what I have now," said Keira. "And that's all I needed to be."

* * *

**CM Academy Main Campus, Library: 3:00 PM**

Rather than congregating, the members of S.E.E.S. went to their respective hangout spots to decompress. Lucy and Keira went to the Escapade Mall for some shopping, Victor arranged a meeting with Alice at the Gaza District, Ellie decided to go for another bowl of ramen, and Conan went to the library.

A few clusters of students were already seated in the library when Conan arrived. The junior took his seat and opened a textbook page on one of the library's ComDesks. He continued to read until he overheard an interesting conversation.

"…that guy on Asterisk Island?" said one student.

"Yeah," said the other. "He found trespassers and called the cops."

"I think I saw that. It was on the news, right?"

"Sure was."

"I didn't see the pictures, though. What'd they look like?"

"Well, one had a mask, and the other had tattoos. Real weirdo if you ask me."

Conan's heart stopped. He immediately closed the window of his textbook and rushed out of the library. The junior whipped out his cell phone and set it to send a group text message.

* * *

**Asterisk Island, Ikutsuki's Mansion: Meanwhile**

Ghost and Cero were squatting with their hands bound behind them. Earlier that same morning, the boys were caught entering the yard while trying to cross to the other side. Security piled on them in less than thirty seconds upon their trespass. Due to the island's lack of a prison facility, they were detained and left under a large tree. Their masks and personal effects were confiscated and held by a security guard. No one said a word to them while they were held here.

Mr. Ikutsuki rolled out his wheelchair to see the new "guests" found on his property. A handful of guards were watching them when he came out. Mr. Ikutsuki eyed the trespassers carefully. "You have a lot of nerve to come through here," he said.

Ghost shrugged. "And who are you?" he asked intuitively.

"The master of the house," he said. "Who else would I be?"

"Yeah, we figured," said Cero. "Why else would a wrinkly old dude be out here?"

"So you all are liable for invading private property and committing slander," said Mr. Ikutsuki. "Not a good way to get on my good side."

"We figured you might reconsider," said Ghost with a grin. "How about another chance to finish the Kirijo Group's work? Age is irrelevant to the bigger picture."

A security guard picked up chatter from his radio. "Yeah, bring the boat in," he said. The guard turned to his employer. "Real cops are here now. We'll take 'em to the docks."

The old man in the wheelchair tensed. He gripped the armrest of his seat and leaned forward. "Who are you?" Mr. Ikutsuki demanded.

The security guards hoisted the boys up and started marching them away. "The finished products," said Ghost. After that, he and his teammates were rushed away to the docks.

One guard remained with his employer. "Cops'll get detain them as soon as they get to the boat," he said to his master. "There's nothing to worry about, sir."

"Actually, I have a request," said Mr. Ikutsuki. "There's a friend of mine in the Colossian Police Department. He is very adept with working with individuals like these. I want him to know first. Get me a phone."

The security guard heeded the call without question and ran for a telephone inside the house. Meanwhile, Mr. Ikutsuki watched the three invaders be brought down to the docks for detainment. The old man tensed as he watched them get shoved into a small police boat.

"It's all coming back together," he muttered.

* * *

**Colossus Downtown, Police Station: 4:55 PM**

Every member of S.E.E.S. dropped what they were doing as soon as they got Conan's text message. Pierce confirmed the news a few minutes later. The team mobilized and converged at the police station, where Strega was being held. Pierce led them to a chamber little chatter was shared among them, but a lingering sense of hostility added a new ring of unity to their group. Pierce gave an order for the team to overview the investigation. The team stood inside a hidden room behind a one-way mirror extending to an interrogation room.

"How shall the interrogation proceed?" asked Charlotte. "Will unlawful methods be used in this case?"

"No," said Slade. "Pierce has to act professional here. He can't let his other life spill into his work space."

A particular man with scars and tattoos was already inside the interrogation room. Ghost sat down with nothing but his sandals and jeans. His bare back leaned against the cold metal and his head lazily leaned backward. For a dangerous man wanted for serial murder, he was pretty calm about being inside a police interrogation room. Then again, any psychotic outlaw would not be intimidated by the punishment of the law.

Pierce slowly walked into the room with folder in hand and a stern expression on his face. He sat down on a seat across from Ghost and set the folder on the table. The two looked each other in the eye and remained silent for fifteen anxious seconds. Ghost grew bored, groaned, and stared at the ceiling. The captain of the police force tapped the table to get his attention.

"I don't know much about you," he said. "So let's make this simple and save ourselves some trouble. First, give me your name."

"Ghost," said the scarred man. "That's what everyone calls me."

"I wanted a real name."

"And I gave you one," said Ghost. "I've been a Ghost for as long as I could remember. You're looking at a dead man walking."

Pierce crossed his eyebrows. The captain then removed a few photocopied pictures from his folder. "Next question: What are these pills? Your buddy had some on him."

Ghost glanced at the pills. "I know," he said. "I supply them to whoever can afford them. Mind you, they're anti-anxiety pills that are non-addictive and taste terrible."

Pierce removed a number of photocopied images. Each one was of a murdered victim between fifteen to twenty five years of age. Every form was labeled "deceased" in the personal status slot. The order of the images was placed in time of death. Pierce flipped through the first few pictures and shut the bundle. "Do you recognize these individuals?" he asked.

Ghost shook his head. "Never seen them in my life. By the way, aren't I being held for trespassing? Potentially accusing me of murder without solid evidence is hardly a way to handle the due process of law."

"I call the shots, not you." Pierce shuffled all the papers back into the folder. "Your revolver is being tested to see if they match the bullets used in these cases. Before we get to the implications there, you are already being held for vice offense. If these pills aren't FDA approved, you are subject to being held for vice addition. One more smart remark from you, and you could be looking at a long time in prison."

Ghost nodded casually. "Alright," he said.

Pierce picked up a paper from the file. "According to eyewitness reports, you and your friends swam out of the ocean, loitered around on the beach, and then proceeded to invade a man's property a few days later. Why?"

"My friends and I were washed up in a storm at sea," Ghost lied. "We ended up on the beach, figured we could use some free time walking around, and finally decided to try our luck by sunbathing on the guy's lawn."

"So why not call for help to begin with?"

"We would've had to deal with the fuzz if we called attention to ourselves. Call it paranoia, if you wish."

"Would you also like to explain why you had a firearm in your possession? It's unregistered too."

Ghost folded his arms. "Self-defense. I have the right to bear arms. Is that so wrong?"

The captain pointed his finger. "Don't push me."

"Can you pin a crime on me for having the gun?"

Pierce leaned forward. "The unregistered gun is enough to keep you in prison. Your sentence will be worsened with these pills. I'm sure you're familiar with the good cop/bad cop routine. I'm the nice one here. The next man to enter will be meaner and demand more information out of you. We've all had a long day, so let's make this easier for us all. You've got two options: settle our conversation by confessing here and now, or playing smartass and staying here with the bad cop."

Ghost smirked. "My friends and I barged into private property to get some sweet time under some palm trees. I have also been in possession of an unregistered firearm and capsules unapproved by the FDA. There, I said it. I guess we're all going to the slammer?"

Pierce sighed and packed up his folder. The doors to the interrogation room opened and in came two more policemen. "We're done here," said the captain. "Enjoy your stay."

Ghost was hustled out and to the jailhouse out back. Meanwhile, Pierce quickly filed a report of the interrogation and sent it in for official processing. By then, the interrogation of the other member of Strega was filed as well. Once Pierce confirmed the submission of the reports, he met back up with the rest of S.E.E.S., who converged in the lobby of the police station.

"So that's it?" asked Lucy. "They're locked up now?"

"That was easier than I thought," said Victor. "You'd think they'd be smarter about escaping."

"Wait, wouldn't they be able to still use their Personas?" asked Keira.

"I think Alice said something about those pills Strega's been taking," said Victor. "Apparently, they can only use Personas if they had enough pills in their systems. If they don't have the meds, they're just regular crooks."

"A curious turn of events," said Charlotte. "Voluntary surrender is a rare method used by the enemy in times of crisis."

"Serves 'em right," said Conan. "They deserve time behind bars."

Pierce massaged his temples. "Don't be so sure, Miss Charlotte," he said. "Something's been bugging me about that man. It's as though he wanted to be caught. I can't figure out why, though."

Slade patted her colleague on the shoulder. "They're detained for now," she said. "Let's call it a day and leave it like that."

The captain of the police force tentatively nodded. "I suppose this is for the best."

* * *

**Downtown Colossus: the Dark Hour**

Patrols resumed that night. Slade mobilized the team and rushed them downtown. She and the others were eager to see their team's newest Personas put to the test. Keira detected clusters of Shadows spotted in different parts of town. The team pulled over where they were supposed to part ways.

The star student conjured her Persona card. "Demeter," Keira chanted. Her friends marveled as the new Persona materialized from thin air and placed the brass ring around her owner's head.

"How do they look?" asked Slade.

_The Shadows are still there, _said Keira._ Northbound Shadows are coming closer to our position. They're immune to Agi and Zio spells. The ones due east moved farther south. They're all weak to Bufu and Hama spells._

"I'm taking on the north horde," said Ellie. "You wanna come along, Pierce?"

The captain of the police force flipped the safety lock off on his rifle. "Let's go," he said. They left shortly after.

"Conan and I are on the way east," said Charlotte. "Shall we travel on foot?"

_Yes, they're close enough, _said Keira.

"I'm coming too," said Lucy.

"Very well," said the iron maiden with a determined glance. "Let us proceed."

She morphed her hands and led the way. The trio arrived and saw a cluster of Shadows slowly inching away from the scene. They were the lesser variety of monsters, the ones that barely stood up from the ground. Dispatching them would be a simple task. Charlotte summoned Papillion and cast Mahama. Rather than slaying a few Shadows, none were affected by the spell.

"Uh, Keira?" said Lucy. "They're not dead. You sure they're vulnerable to Hama?"

_I don't understand! _said Keira._ They should be!_

The lesser Shadows sunk into the ground, leaving spots of black on the pavement where they once were. All the dark spots clustered together and formed a large pool of darkness that oozed black mist from the brim. Out from the darkness came a new monster, one that resembled a pair of half-decayed skeletons joined at the hip. The symbol X was burned to both its foreheads.

"The Fortune," said Charlotte. "This will be problematic."

"Why?" asked Conan.

_Something's wrong about that Shadow! _said Keira. _I can't get a lock on its weakness!_

"Just hit em' in the mask!" said Lucy. She primed her revolver. "But which one do we hit?"

"Forget the mask!" said Conan. "We hit it 'till it dies! Persona!"

The junior tried to conjure his Persona card, but none came out. He tried once, then twice, but nothing happened. Suddenly, he realized that he recently changed Personas. Perhaps he was supposed to call out the name of his true self. However, the rest of the small team was starting to panic.

"What's wrong?" asked Lucy. Worry was in her voice. "Why won't he come out?"

Conan tried conjuring the card once more. "Buy me time!" he said.

"Understood," said Charlotte. "Activating Orgia Mode."

The iron maiden let out a flush of steam and revved up her internal motors. She charged with lightning speed to assault the Shadow. The conjoined brute rattled its jaws and tackled her head on. They engaged in a flurry of swipes and kicks with one mechanical girl battling two enemies. While Charlotte was fighting, Lucy started alternating between gunshots and Agi spells from Vivian. As the fight progressed, the former was literally losing steam and the latter was running low on bullets.

Conan tried once more to summon his true self. He soon realized that he was calling the wrong name, and that he needed to use his true Persona now. He focused, held his hand out in front, and thought back to his last talk with Pharos. Finally, the fated Persona card emerged from thin air. Conan gripped it and called out the name of his true self.

"Black Ace!" he commanded.

He crushed the card and a new figure appeared behind him. Conan glanced back and stared in surprise at a different figure: Gladius. The fight was still going on, but the rest of the team got a brief look at what was happening. Before Conan could say another word, his Persona hunched over and appeared as though it were having a migraine. Conan suddenly felt the pain and keeled over as well. Gladius lurched his head back and shuddered. Out of the folds of his armor, two hands punched their way through the Kevlar coat and out of the Persona's neck. Gladius shook about like a rag doll until the hands ripped him in half. Out came the Black Ace, which emerged like an insect shedding its armor. Scraps of its old shell faded away and disintegrated into stardust.

Conan mustered the strength to stand. The Black Ace bellowed as its master rose. "Kill," the junior commanded.

The Black Ace flew with photon wings and blade at the ready. Charlotte narrowly evaded the charge as Conan's Persona rammed straight into the Shadow. She and Lucy ceased her attacks out of surprise. The Shadow wailed and combated the Persona as best as it could, but the Shadow easily overpowered it. The Black Ace brought its blade down and hacked away at the bones and conjoined hip of its target. A hideous crack was wedged into the large bone. Conan's Persona utilized its monstrous strength and grabbed a skull in each hand and ripped the Shadow in half. Conan's true self tossed one half to the others while slamming the last one on the pavement. As one half of the monster tried to run away, the Black Ace roared and brought down its foot upon the unholy crest of its skull. A sickening crunch rattled the ears of everyone in earshot.

_Oh my God, _said Keira. _Conan…_

The team was in shock of what just happened. Conan dismissed the Black Ace, who bellowed once more before disappearing. They momentarily forgot about the other half of the Shadow, which was feebily crawling away. Charlotte tuned out of Orgia Mode and keeled over. Lucy's summoned Vivian once more. She then proceeded to incinerate the brute on the pavement.

Conan offered to help up Charlotte, but the iron maiden scurried back. "Conan," she said with concern. "What happened to Gladius?"

"He turned into the Black Ace," Conan replied. "Uh, I forgot to mention that earlier."

Lucy helped up Charlotte. She remembered to keep a safe distance. "Wasn't that the same Persona that you lost control of a few months back?" she asked.

Vivid memories of the incident in April came back to Conan. He became self-conscious and held his palms up helplessly. "It happened in a dream," he said. "I just controlled him on my own. I wasn't sure if it was real or not. I'm sorry I didn't mention it earlier."

"That didn't seem like control," said Lucy.

Charlotte slowly rose to her feet. "An unconfirmed energy emitted from your Persona," she said. "I cannot identify it, but it poses great power. Are you sure you can contain it?"

"Yes, I can," said Conan with confidence. A maddening level of excitement was building up inside of him. "You saw what I got it to do, right?"

Lucy tentatively nodded. "This is too sudden. Maybe you shouldn't use him tonight."

Conan was eager to retort and affirm his level of control. When he saw the others' faces, however, he saw fear and uncertainty. Those were the same faces he saw when the other kids from his past realized he had Stigma. If he continued acting the way he did, Conan would easily make himself the black sheep again. The little voice called fear reminded the boy exactly what could happen if he didn't appease the others. With submissive acknowledgement, Conan nodded.

"I'll call it a rest," he said. "Maybe wait a bit before using him again."

_That's probably a good idea, Conan, _said Keira. _Demeter is detecting something strange about you. I'll let Slade know._

Charlotte stepped forward. "Please be careful," she said with worry. For a machine, her expression was more human than Conan expected. "I couldn't bear the thought of you losing control of your Persona."

"Yeah, what she said," said Lucy.

Conan nodded. The trio rendezvoused with the rest of the team. By then, the second squad returned. Ellie's foldable blade was stained with wisps of black mist and Pierce was short a few ammo magazines. They returned with news of success and proceeded to the next cluster of Shadows further downtown. On the way, Slade officially put Conan on the sidelines for the rest of the night.

An uneasy air surrounded him as others wondered why the order was given. Conan felt readier than ever to tackle Shadows, but he gained the impression that everyone was afraid of his newfound power. To their credit, they had good reason to fear the Black Ace. Even the master harbored questions about controlling his true self so suddenly. S.E.E.S. finished their patrol without further surprises that night returned to the dorms.


	36. Chapter 36: Penultimate Peril

_**Hey there, reader!**_

Do we have any musicians out there? I'm currently studying for a level 10 piano theory before heading out for college. I get this weird feeling that there's more musicians out there than I'm aware of, and I was wondering which readers played an instrument of choice. Let me know!

In terms of the fanfic, the climax of S.E.E.S.'s objective is coming. The final Arcana Shadow is making its debut in the near future. The question remains about how this generation of S.E.E.S. will handle their next crisis. Is there anything you wanted to see near the endgame of this fanfic? Perhaps a completely new arc for late winter and early spring? Let me know ASAP!

A brief thank you to _RubyMoonz, DdotChou, MoldyJellyBean, ShadowDragoon32, Shiro No Kishidan, Pokepia's Haunt,kyoto knight, and CodyGotKilld._

_**Chapter 36**_

_**Penultimate Peril**_

**Gaza District: 12:24 PM**

Alice wandered off to her preferred spot in the Gaza District when everyone else had left the dorms. The routine became sort of a habit since she defected from her old team. Alice usually loitered around the area doing whatever she felt like doing. Today, she spent the entire morning sketching what came to her mind. The first few drawings were as abstract as her previous works, and had it been any other time, she would have been satisfied. Today, however, there was a nagging feeling in the back of her mind. She needed to draw something today, but she couldn't figure out what. The artist's block set in, and Alice was stumped for drawing ideas. She sat on the planter with pencil tapping the surface of her book. She even resorted to twirling a lock of her brown hair around her fingers to try to trigger some thought in her mind. She continued to sit like so until there was a tap on her shoulder.

"Go away," she said.

Buck sat down next to his sister. He stashed his mask into his back pocket and left his face exposed to the public. Ghost might have said something about that, but Buck didn't care. He was desperate to talk sense to his sister.

"I said go away," said Alice.

"Why'd you do it?" asked Buck. "Why not stick around?"

"I hate Ghost, that's why."

"Well, so do I, and I still put up with him."

Alice tapped harder with her pencil. "I'm not you."

Buck rolled his eyes. "Don't go acting like I'm your Shadow. Hell, if I were one, I'd be going nuts and shooting fire at you."

The artist continued to tap her pencil loudly. "You don't use Agi skills, remember? Just barrier spells."

Buck caught Alice's pencil and held it in place. "Would it kill you to stop tapping this and look me in the eye?"

Alice averted her gaze. "Were you planning on dragging me back?"

"Maybe."

"What's stopping you?"

Buck paused. "Maybe I hate doing this too. Maybe you're my sister and I think you deserve some clarity before I do something stupid. Maybe we're family and we're supposed to stick to each other." The young man with the thick arms sighed. "Having a Persona's nice and all, but it gets old. Hell, we don't even need the pills at this point, and I still feel like Ghost will eff me over if I'm not careful. Can't handle the stress alone, right?"

The artist caught the words "don't even need the pills," which seized her attention. She remained callous and kept going with the conversation. "Just roll over and die then," said Alice. "Might be better than living in pain."

Buck scoffed. "Like that's gonna happen. I'm supposed to be the joker here, not you."

Alice began packing up her belongings. "Then we have nothing to talk about." She began to walk away.

"Are you happy over there?" asked Buck. "With those no-name Persona-users?"

"I'm way better off than you jerks," said Alice. By then, she was already halfway past the border of the plaza. "See you in hell."

As Alice walked away, she saw Buck walk solemnly in the other direction. An unusual slump in his posture betrayed his sense of disappointment. Perhaps some sense of familial loyalty kept him from forcing Alice to come with him. The bottom line was the Buck was a thug working for a madman. He had no legitimate reason to persuade his sister to join him. Alice might have felt sorry for him. Buck wasn't the villain here, Ghost was.

"Maybe Ghost should get some old-fashioned revenge," she muttered.

* * *

**CM Academy Main Campus, outside: 2:55 PM**

Patrols for S.E.E.S. resumed as usual for the next two weeks. Leon's absence was most apparent whenever the team needed the extra muscle. That absence was compensated for with the awakening of Ellie, Keira, and Conan's true Personas. The former two were used more often for dispatching stronger Shadows now. Conan was used sparingly because the team was unsure about his control over the Black Ace. For the most part, the team was making steady progress.

Slade forecasted that the next full moon would be on November 3rd. There would only be one full moon Shadow left. An unusual air of enthusiasm hung in the air as the team pitched in more effort to keep the Shadows at bay. Through their efforts, the team noticed a significant decrease in Shadow victims arising during their training. At the rate they were going, it was only a matter of time before all the Shadow victims were no longer a problem. The report initially came off as good news, but Pierce reported a disturbing finding.

"There wasn't a boon of Shadow victim recoveries this month," said the captain. "We're still overstocked on them. There's been so many, the nut house is willing to house some of them. Even then, there's still not enough room to keep them all in check."

Pierce was right. The jailhouse at the police station became overstocked on Shadow victims and the insane asylum was even more so. An overflow of the people was becoming apparent on the streets. During the day, everyone could see the Shadow victims all around. They were so abundant in number that the common citizen would always pass by one while walking down the street. Most were listless and without souls, but their presence was unnerving to say the least. Many Colossian citizens were unsure of what would happen in the next few weeks, and their government could offer little information to address the growing problem.

"Maybe they'll all recover when we beat the next full moon Shadow?" Keira suggested.

"Let's hope for the best," said Lucy. "I think that's all we can do for the moment."

On the morning of November 2nd, Conan was entering CM Academy. By then, the public unrest had spread on campus, and the students were becoming more paranoid about the rising number of Shadow victims. A few were loitering just outside of campus, but a number of policemen arrived to cart them away to the asylum or the police station, whichever had more holding space.

As she walked in, Keira saw Conan and called his attention. "Well, tomorrow's the day," she said. "How do you feel?"

"Fine," said Conan. "How about you?"

Keira nodded. "Me too. After the last incident, I'm positive that Strega will interfere. This is their last chance to stop us. I wonder what they'll try next?"

Conan shrugged. "I doubt it would matter much when we get rid of the Dark Hour. At least we won't need our Personas anymore, right?"

"Oh, I suppose." Keira became entranced in thought. "It's back to our old lives again. I wonder if we'll adjust?"

Keira's question was a thought-provoking one. Conan always wondered what if he was relieved of his Persona, but he never considered about how mundane his life would become without S.E.E.S. Maybe being rid of the Dark Hour meant more than eradicating all Shadows. An end to the Dark Hour could eliminate any reason for the team to stick together. The junior decided to change the subject.

"Anyways," he said, "any word about Leon?"

"Slade said he's starting to walk again," said Keira. "Leon's spine is still recovering, so he's not running anytime soon. I didn't hear much after that. Oh, one more thing. Slade called the hospital today and found a good slot for visiting hours. Do you have something after school? Because we're going to see Leon this afternoon."

"I can come," said Conan. "Should we get him anything?"

Keira mulled the thought around her head. "I could whip something up."

The two walked through the gates of their school. "He'll be there for the celebration party, right?" asked Conan.

"I hope so," said Keira. "It wouldn't be the same without him."

* * *

**Colossus General Hospital, Physical Therapy Room: 3:40 PM**

Due to the hospital's restrictions about visiting hours, not everyone could attend the meeting today. Keira, Conan, Ellie, and Slade stood anxiously in the hospital. They were left waiting just outside of their friend's room as a nurse inside was preparing her patient. Keira had a small bag on her lap. She was very cautious to not show anyone what was inside.

A nurse stepped out from the physical therapy room. "He's ready," she said. The nurse then ushered in the visitors into the room.

Leon was with another nurse in the center of an open room. Exercise equipment ranging from treadmills to weight benches lined the borders of the area. The senior was dressed in a patient's tunic. His brown hair, which was brushed behind his ears, had grown long enough nearly obscure his eyes. His face was rounder and the color in his face was significantly paler. He moved slowly while placing much of his weight on a metal cane. The senior made his way to a vacant chair and took a seat. The visitors came closer as Leon's nurse took a nearby seat.

"Um, hi," said Keira with a smile. "How've you been?"

Leon gave a courteous smile back. A pained expression was hidden behind his tired face. "Doing well, thanks," he said. "How about you?"

"Pretty well." Keira drummed her fingers on the bag in her hands anxiously. The sight of her longest friend in such a weakened state left her speechless.

"Everyone's been worrying about you," said Slade. "They're more than happy to know you're recovering well."

Leon shrugged. "They probably shouldn't get too hyped up," he said. "Doctors say I won't be able to walk the same way before. Not for another few months."

"I'm real glad you're okay," said Ellie. Her face flared red across the cheeks. "I mean, uh, at least it's not forever."

Keira became downcast. "That must be harsh."

Leon chuckled bitterly. "Fun times. But I ain't complaining. Slade filled me in about the last Full Moon. Guess everybody made it out okay, right? Well, except me, but you know what I mean."

Ellie nodded. "It's good to see you," she said.

"There's nothing new," said Slade. "We did pitch a fundraiser for your operation while you were unconscious."

Leon smiled. "Thanks. That means a lot."

"We've been looking forward to seeing you again," said Conan. "It'd help everybody to see you on your feet."

"So is the cane permanent?" asked Ellie. "Or can you make a full recovery eventually?"

"Can't really make any promises at this point," said Leon. "Nurse said I need to finish some physical therapy before I can even think about leaving the cane."

"Will you be able to leave this hospital anytime soon?" asked Slade.

"Mr. Marksmith won't be going anywhere until he's completed his physical therapy," said the nurse. "When he leaves, he will need a monthly subscription of painkillers and antibiotics. He will also need to refrain from pushing himself too far in his activities."

"Oh," said Keira. As much as she wanted to discuss their business during the Dark Hour, she needed a more subtle way to bring up a pressing question. "What about your Young Legionary club?"

Leon shook his head. "That's not important right now. If anything comes up, they'll let me know. Then again, I don't suppose the club sent anybody to greet me?"

Everyone remained silent. The answer to his question became painfully obvious.

"Well, it _is _a club," said Keira. "It's not like they were a real Legionary company, right? Besides, it wasn't really a life commitment."

The senior tentatively nodded. "Yeah, it's just a club."

"To be honest, the club fell apart without you," said Ellie. "Tim Thacker tried filling your place and decided to be a jerk to get everybody in line. That didn't work out so well, so lots of people started ditching just to avoid him."

Leon scoffed. "He'll never learn."

Slade became tense. She turned to the nurse. "Is there anything you can do to accelerate his recovery?" asked the homeroom teacher. "Something you can prescribe to allow him to walk sooner?"

"No, ma'am," said the nurse. "Mr. Marksmith's current prescription is the only one we may provide. Any other form of drug we use will be detrimental to his health."

"I see." Slade folded her arms. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's fine, Slade," said Leon. "The therapy they're putting me through is helping a lot. I could be out in a week."

"Don't be stupid," said Ellie. "You should rest up first."

"Not to mention you will still need the cane after the therapy sessions, Mr. Markmith," said the nurse.

Leon rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah."

"Think you can manage?" Conan asked.

The senior smirked. A cocky spirit rekindled behind the tired face. "I'll live," he said.

Smiles went around the vising party. Even Ellie broke her stoic expression and joined in sharing the mirth. "We'll be sure to throw you a big party when you leave the hospital," said Slade. "I'm catering the best food we can buy. Don't keep us waiting."

"Oh, I almost forgot!" said Keira. She opened her bag and produced a sandwich wrapped entirely in plexi polymer wrapping. "I brought some lunch for you. I hope you like it."

Leon accepted the sandwich with a smile. "I appreciate it," he said.

The senior opened the wrapping. A putrid smell dispersed through the air and flared everyone's nostrils. The odor was not necessarily toxic, but it was nauseating to say the least. Everyone but Keira cringed at the stench in the air. Leon eyed the contents of his meal.

Ellie pinched her nose. "Geez," she said. "What is that smell?"

"Um, do you like it?" asked Keira. "I tried harder to make it more edible."

The redheaded girl widened her eyes. "_More _edible?"

A sudden realization occurred to Conan. This was the same type of sandwich Keira tried to feed him a few months back, the one that made him upchuck his dinner. "Uh, Leon?" he said warily. "Maybe you shouldn't…"

Leon took a walloping bite out of the sandwich. Everyone stared in shock. The senior chewed the sandwich around in his mouth and swallowed it without flinching. A moment of caution passed as everyone stared at Leon expectantly. The senior glanced at his sandwich.

"You made this?" he asked.

Keira became glum. "Well, it's okay if you don't like it," she said. "I probably should have asked Victor's opinion before serving it, but—"

"It's pretty good," said Leon. There wasn't an ounce of doubt in his expression. "Is there pickles and horseradish in here?"

Keira's eyes bulged out of her skull. "Yes!" she said with excitement. "I can't believe you could taste that!"

"I can't believe he didn't puke," said Conan with a grimace.

Leon took another bite. Everyone but Keira cringed. "I think I taste ketchup, garlic, and onions too," said Leon. "No offense, but this is way better than the hospital food."

Slade closed her eyes and clenched the bridge of her nose. "You have strange tastes, Leon," she muttered.

The nurse took the sandwich from her patient's hands. "I should have this checked before you eat it," she said. "Ma'am, please refrain from feeding Mr. Marksmith any food from outside."

"Well, I did make the sandwich myself," said Keira. "Not to mention all the ingredients were freshly picked."

"From where?" asked Ellie. "The dumpster?"

Conan suddenly felt a sharp headache nagging at his brain. "Really?" he said. "Garlic and onions?"

"Garlic and onions are popular ingredients in herbal medicines," said Keira. "I thought they would help."

"So why ketchup?" said Ellie.

"I appreciate it, Keira," said Leon. "Thanks."

The rest of their time was spent in small talk. Keira and Leon were more than happy to speak now that they had similar tastes in food. As the time for visiting hours drew to a close, the nurse ushered Conan, Keira, Ellie, and Slade out of the room. Leon rose with vigor and resumed his physical therapy. Everyone left the hospital and returned to the dorm with full faith that their friend would return.

* * *

**CM Academy West side, Command Room: 6:04 PM**

Every member of S.E.E.S. arrived and sat around the table. Aside from Leon, the whole team was ready for potentially their last meeting. Slade briefly assessed the meeting with Leon. She remembered to omit the information about Keira's sandwich.

"Good to know he's doing well," said Victor.

"Yeah," said Lucy. "So he really ate that sandwich?"

"Damn straight," said Ellie. "Seriously, that guy's gonna get himself killed if he doesn't eat real food."

"I'm sorry," said Keira. "I did the best I could."

"That must have been one hell of a sandwich, Miss Kingsley," said Pierce.

"I think food is the last thing we should be concerned about now," said Conan.

"Well, tomorrow will be our last operation," said Keira.

"Yeah," said Lucy. "We've been through a lot these past few months."

"Where does the time go?" Conan mused.

"At least get got important stuff done," said Victor. "Hell, made a few new friends on the way."

"I been out half the year, but I gotta say the trip's been worth the while," said Ellie. "Must've been ten years since I first found out about this gig. You don't see me complaining."

"Ten years?" asked Keira. "If you think about it, the last fifty years boiled down to this moment. I can only imagine how Charlotte feels about working for so long."

"I was asleep for many decades," said Charlotte. "Therefore my hibernation constituted much of that time."

"How about you, Mrs. Slade?" asked Victor. "You and Pierce have been in this longer than the rest of us."

"Well, it was just the two of us," said Pierce. "The official Colossian team was established with both of us as the initial members."

"That's as much as we were allowed to know," said Slade. "Chances are that there were dozens of members of S.E.E.S. before us that we never knew about. When we came around, our base of operations was the police station after dark. Our official base moved here five years ago."

"Who recruited you?" asked Conan.

"Pierce," said Slade. "To be precise, he invited me to be a founding member. I happened to almost become a Shadow victim when my Shadow appeared. Pierce came by and helped me tame it."

"Would Pierce be dubbed as 'a knight in shining armor?'" asked Charlotte.

"You could say that," said Pierce.

"He still had hair and sported a leather biker's jacket," said Slade with a smile.

Ellie laughed. "So _that's_ who I kept seeing in those pictures at the station."

The captain laughed. "I actually became aware of the Dark Hour during an interview with the police," said Pierce. "Scary as hell at first, but I got used to it. I'm not sure how, but the government immediately found me and urged me to be part of a 'paranormal xenospecies extermination group.' Mr. Ikutsuki personally commended me for joining the team. Who'd have thought I would be the first member initially without a Persona?"

"Then again," said Lucy, "who'd have thought we'd get high school kids on the team?"

"It is quite a phenomenon how such events led to us all being here," said Charlotte. "The odds of our union are minimal at best."

Slade became downcast. "Perhaps if we never had the potential to have Personas, you all wouldn't have to bear our burden," she said.

"All this Shadow bull crap would've happened one way or another," said Ellie. "Besides, S.E.E.S. has been putting this off for more than fifty years, right? Shadows don't kill themselves."

"Yeah," said Lucy. "I have a few bones to pick with those monsters."

Slade smiled out of modesty. "I suppose that's true. Tomorrow is the big day. Everyone sleeps earlier tonight. That means you too, Pierce. Is that understood?"

"Yes, ma'am!" said the team in unison.

* * *

**Colossus Downtown, Police Station: The Dark Hour**

Ghost made himself as comfortable as he could in a jailhouse full of Shadow victims.

As per legal protocol, the Colossian police department required the scarred man and his friend to give up all their belongings. They were relieved of their weapons and street clothes and given orange jumpsuits during their stay. Because Ghost and Cero were relatively younger than most inmates, Pierce personally suggested that they be held in the police station jailhouse rather than real prison. He even suggested that being imprisoned with Shadow victims, inmates without souls or criminal intent, might teach them some manners. Pierce made sure that none of them had any access to gray pills. While the idea was a reasonable one, that was exactly what Ghost wanted.

The last two weeks' conditions were maddening. The hordes of lost souls populating the building would reanimate and clamor in nonsense during the Dark Hour. Given that there were no recoveries of Shadow victims in the last month, the jailhouse was chock-full of the fools screaming every night. Any man would have been driven mad by listening to their clamor. On the other hand, Ghost enjoyed the chaotic noise. The feeling made him feel right at home.

According to his memory, tonight was November 2nd, and during the Dark Hour, it was nearly November 3rd. the full moon would return tomorrow. The loss of Alice was a significant one, but within the margin of error. They had enough people to finalize the plan. He and the remaining members of Strega were prepared for this.

Ghost conjured his Persona card. "Azrael," he said.

The scarred man crushed the card. A mechanical angel with the two-faced mask materialized behind its master. As soon as the supernatural entity emerged, the clamor of Shadow victims ceased immediately. All eyes turned in the general direction of the Persona. Ghost commanded Azrael to break open the cell, which the Persona did with a slice of its wings.

"Cero," said Ghost in a singsong voice. "Where are you?"

Cero summoned his Persona and broke open the doors of his cell. His four-armed skeletal partner hovered behind him with the bottom of his oil lamp barely grazing the floor. The dreadlock man was less than pleased to not be given his gas mask.

"How are you holding up?" Ghost mused.

Cero stuck a thumb lazily behind him. "Merlin barely fits inside here," he said. "Damn jailhouse needs to be bigger. And where's Buck? It's not like he's running away too, right?"

"He'll be back," said Ghost. "I can feel him nearby."

A low chant echoed through the halls of the jailhouse. Every Shadow victim behind bars did what they could to get a better view of Ghost and Cero. The chant was a simple one: "Persona." A single word haunted the house, adding further eeriness to the area as a whole.

"You sure this'll work?" asked Cero.

"I suppose we needed to compensate with the loss of Alice," said Ghost. "The darkness among these lost souls will serve us well."

A light succession of metallic noises came from the exit of the jailhouse. The sound of keys complimented the mood of the area. Buck strolled into the jailhouse with a cracked mask, a ring of keys in his hand, and a cardboard box in the other. The box was labeled "Confiscated" across the front.

"Sup?" he said. Buck opened the box and produced his teammates' belongings. The others accepted their possessions as they spoke. Ghost and Cero swiftly changed into their usual attire.

"I assume Alice refused our offer?" asked Ghost. He sheathed his revolver into the belt of his jeans.

"Yeah," said Buck. "Alice basically told me to sod off. I swear, girls have minds of their own."

"What'd you expect?" asked Cero. He zipped up his hoodie and put on his gas mask. "You're not the persuasive type."

"Look who's talking."

Cero made a rude gesture with his hands.

"Enough talk," said Ghost. "Let's get started. Foolish Whisper!"

The mechanical angel behind him crossed its arms around its chest. A whoosh of air blasted in every direction from the Persona. As the wind blew through the building, the Shadow victims grew silent. All rose in unison and stood at the front of their cells.

The leader of Strega pointed to the cells. "Let's get them out first," said Ghost. "We have twenty-four hours to vent our anger. You two can kill each other after then. Understood?"

Buck and Cero exchanged malicious glances. They gave tense nods to Ghost and proceeded to cut the prisoners loose. Buck used the prison keys to unlock most of the cells while Cero simply had Merlin bend the bars open. Ghost stood patiently and ushered the soulless prisoners to huddle at the front of the jail house. In a few minutes, every Shadow victim was released and hoarded in a mob outside of the jailhouse. Ghost stood on top of a dumpster with Buck and Cero standing at his sides. All the Shadow victims stared at the scarred man.

"People of the Dark Hour!" said Ghost. "I am Ghost! Your descent into darkness is nearing an end! You all dreaded losing your humanity as you lost your souls, but do not fear! The human soul is corrupted by evil, a plague that has tainted our species for too long. Everyone here is beyond the temptations of that evil! You exist as workers for a divine purpose. This world is riddled with sin that spawns from human souls! We are the harbingers of a better world! Join me, and we will burn the mountains of man to ash! I will pass on the enlightenment set upon you all and give it to the city! A new age will begin as we bring the new world order! Death calls, and we will answer! Who will stand with me?"

Even with a dead look in their eyes, the Shadow Victims became more animated. They saluted to Ghost by raising their right hands rigidly. In an unsettling unison, they chanted one word. "Appraiser!" they said. "Appraiser!"

Buck and Cero watched as their leader rallied his new mob. The former secretly wondered how drastic the next twenty four hours were going to be.


	37. Chapter 37: Hanged Man

_**Hey there, reader!**_

37 chapters in, and I still can't believe how many people I got to read my story this year. I started last November and kept at making chapters for nearly half a year. To all the fans who've been keeping up since the beginning, or the readers who decided to drop in in the middle, I just wanted to thank you all for taking the chance to pick up my fanfic. It's not easy for an original story to stand out among the many stories on . The fact that I was able to garner so many viewers is a blessing. Again, I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who's been reading and dropping reviews! Every review counts, so don't stop here!

It's here! The final arcana Shadow's finally shown its face! I made this chapter longer than the others, but long chapters are sort of expected from me, right? We've got a lot happening here, so don't blink! You just might miss the good stuff. Enjoy!

A brief thank you to _RubyMoonz, DdotChou, MoldyJellyBean, ShadowDragoon32, Shiro No Kishidan, Pokepia's Haunt,kyoto knight, and CodyGotKilld._

_**Chapter 37**_

_**Hanged Man**_

**CM Academy Main Campus, Outside: 2:45 PM**

News spread quickly about the mass breakout. A media circus went about the hordes of Shadows victims sprawled across the city looting and destroying everything in their path. Some spontaneous occurrence allowed for them to become animate outside of the Dark Hour and commit acts of random violence across the city. Thankfully, most of the damage was done to property rather than people. Some perpetrators were caught outside of the Dark Hour and immediately sent to real prison rather than the jailhouse. Despite the police force's best efforts to contain the situation, the damage was severe.

Riot police was ushered in at 12:06 AM to handle all the Shadow victims that it could. While a significant portion of the perpetrators were caught, the majority of the soulless hordes evaded capture. The authorities did their best to find them, but found little leads as to where the group went. They were capable of mass destruction if the situation wasn't put under control. No one on the police force would admit it to the media, but they were looking at a disastrous few nights.

Main Street was a mess the next morning. Broken glass littered the street and burn marks from flaming moltov cocktails stained the concrete walls and ground. Now that news had been made public knowledge, the majority of Colossian commerce avoided crossing the street as the authorities did their best to clean up the mess. Cleanup crews brushed up the debris and garbage men disposed of the barren waste. The news greatly disturbed the members of S.E.E.S. Conan sat with his friends at the tree outside. Lucy and Victor were less than pleased to meet there.

"Did you hear?" asked Conan.

"Yeah," said Lucy. "Everybody in class was talking about last night. How the hell did those Shadow victims pull off a stunt like this?"

"You guys think it was Strega?" asked Victor.

"Who else?" said Lucy.

The jokester cringed. "Damn."

"What the hell do they want with so many inmates?" Conan mused.

Suddenly, the trio's cell phones rang in unison. They checked their messages. To their surprise, it was from a number they didn't recognize. They each read the message.

"I think it's from Alice," said Victor. "I didn't know she had a cell phone."

"I'm surprised she got our numbers," said Lucy.

"'Hey, guys,'" Conan read. "'You heard about the mass breakout? I think I know what they're trying to do. Meet up at the dorms and we'll talk.'"

"What does she mean?" asked Lucy. "Can we really trust her?"

"Sure we can," said Victor. "We checked her out, right? Not to mention we allowed her to say in our dorms."

"Lucy has a point," said Conan. "Alice's input could be false."

The jokester gave a firm glance to his friends. "She could be right," he said. "Just trust her on this one."

Conan and Lucy glanced at each other. They shrugged. "We'll see," said Lucy.

* * *

**Cm Academy West side, Command Room: 3:12 PM**

Alice was waiting for the group in the command room as they came immediately after school. Slade was next to her keeping a watchful eye. When the students and Pierce were all seated, Slade began to speak.

"Thank you all for coming so soon," she said.

"What is it?" asked Lucy.

"It's about the riots," said Alice. "Ghost's behind them."

"Please clarify," said Charlotte.

Alice tensed. "He's managed to get all the Shadow victims to obey him like slaves," she said. "That's why he wanted to get caught so soon, so he could be right next to them when he needed to get the ball rolling."

"Hold up," said Victor. "The Shadow victims obey him? How's that possible? I thought he needed pills to use his Persona."

"Ghost's Persona had this weird ability," said Alice. "It's kinda like mind control, but he could only do it to weak-minded people. We sometimes used it to get folks to hand over money before we killed them. But back then, he could only use this ability on one person at a time. Not to mention I overheard something about Strega not needing pills anymore. Figured it was all BS, so it didn't occur to me until now—"

"You think he's gotten stronger in the last month," said Conan. "Like something's giving him new power?"

"Pretty much," said Alice. "Maybe fusing with his Shadow magnified his abilities tenfold."

Conan tensed. "That can't be good."

"You mentioned that Ghost could exert mind control," said Charlotte. "Please clarify the extent of his abilities."

"Ghost has to be within a certain range to mind control somebody," said Alice. "When you're close enough, he gets his Persona to weed into your head and make you do stuff against your will. Sometimes, he'd get people to off themselves with his gun. Pretty nasty when you think about it."

Lucy cringed. "That's horrible," she said.

"Is it reasonable for him to strike tonight, Miss Alice?" asked Pierce. "Is there anywhere he would go?"

Alice pondered the question. "Nowhere I can think of," she said. "Ghost always hated everything, so I can't say he'll hit _one _place first."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Ellie. "He's gonna level the city with napalm?"

The artist shook her head and scowled. "No, but something close. God knows what's cooking in his head right now."

"So who's gonna be the next host for the Full Moon Shadow?" asked Lucy. "There was always at least one person possessed by their demon. Lately, it's been members of Strega. If Alice isn't with Strega, or she's not bat crazy anymore, then who's it gonna be?"

"Regardless of who the host will be," said Pierce, "We should be prepared to fight. This will be the toughest battle we've had yet."

Alice waved for everyone's attention. "I want in," she said. "If anybody's gonna help take down Strega, I'm going in too."

"You sure?" asked Victor. "You haven't been keeping up with patrols recently."

"Your current status may prove counterproductive to your combat ability," said Charlotte. "Staying in the dorms is the safest action you may take."

"Don't put me on the sidelines," said Alice. "I want to give Ghost some payback. Just keep me on some support team or whatever. I have a Persona too."

Slade folded her arms in thought. "This is hardly the time to discuss this matter," she said. "Not to mention that your Shadow may emerge and try to possess you tonight."

"Maybe we should keep her in a smaller group," said Conan. "Put her with you and Charlotte. We got more than enough people to afford the usual attack and support team."

Pierce mulled the thought over. "Maybe this time," said the captain. "I'd rather see you active out there than lounging around tonight. Wouldn't you agree, Olivia?"

Slade sighed. "I suppose this will have to do," she said. "But if she sees her Shadow as soon as the Dark Hour emerges, then she's staying in the dorms. Are we clear?"

"She won't let us down," said Victor.

* * *

**Colossian Slums: 11:58 PM**

Last night, Ghost commanded his hordes to retreat as the Dark Hour was ending. The scarred man then gave an unsettling pep talk to the crowd about ascension and the coming of an apocalypse. After the brief speech, the horde retreated to the least-monitored area of Colossus: the slums. Every Shadow victim piled up into narrow alleyways and unattended rooms to wait for the next Dark Hour. Somehow, despite their immense numbers, they were able to obscure themselves from public sight. The members of Strega remembered to rest up as well. Tonight was the night their efforts would all come full circle.

Buck was dreaming about flaming cats and farting rainbows when Cero abruptly woke him up. The former rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and put his mask back on. It was nearly midnight and the Shadow victim hordes were still in their dysfunctional state. Bodies were piled on each other like dysfunctional rats, and had anyone seen these piles, the Shadow victims would have been identical to corpses. Buck disliked the sight of dead bodies, but he needed to deal with it.

"Showtime," said Cero. "Don't mess up."

"Where's Ghost?" asked Buck.

"Doing his zen-thing outside."

Buck and Cero walked outside and saw their leader sitting cross legged and back straight. His eyes were closed and his revolver rested perpendicular to the ground on his lap. Despite his aesthetically creepy appearances, Ghost looked like he was at peace. He escaped his trance and turned about to his subordinates.

"Are we all ready?" he asked whimsically.

"Yeah," said Buck. "So we're really gonna do this? I mean, it'd be cool to set fire to the rain and stuff, but can we handle it?"

"Colossus will be reborn through Death's righteous fire," said Ghost. "It is a destiny every society must endure. Now is not the time for sentiments. The time for action is now."

Buck shrugged. "Yeah, yeah. Don't get preachy on me."

Ghost rose and inhaled deeply. He stood rigidly and faced the dormant Shadow victims lying in waiting. They were his to control now. There must have been at least two hundred souls waiting to be used. None had minds of their own, but their lives would be more than worthy for his ultimate plan. Ghost had a mission, and he intended to succeed.

The Dark Hour struck and the Shadow victims rose from their piles. Their rising was a slow one. Shadow victims piled on tip were the first to emerge while those on the bottom had the worst conditions. It took a good two minutes for every Shadow victim to hustle out of their sleeping piles and out into the street. Ghost waited patiently as they assembled into a somewhat organized fashion on the pavement. The other members of Strega summoned their Personas, which the Shadow victims feared, to keep the hordes in line.

Ghost closed his eyes and summoned Azrael. The mechanical angel appeared behind his master and spread his wings open. Small strings of light stretched from every feather tip and touched the minds of every Shadow victim on the street. In one tremendous swoop, the strings went taut on every target. Rather than pulling the people forward, a black essence was ripped from every person's body like a cowl being torn from its owner. The collective essences were drawn together and clustered to form a massive black cloud above the Shadow victims. Every person under this new shape immediately collapsed and fell on each other. Azrael meanwhile pulled strings to shape the black cloud to his liking.

"Death calls," Ghost muttered, "and I will answer."

* * *

**Cm Academy West side, Command Room: The Dark Hour**

As soon as the Dark Hour struck, Keira summoned Demeter and begun her city-wide scan to find Strega. Alice sat patiently with the group as they waited anxiously for Keira's results. The artist was more than surprised to not face her Shadow tonight. To Slade's dismay, she did not encounter a Shadow as soon as the Dark Hour began.

_I found them,_ said Keira. _They're en route to the south end of the Laminar Bridge._

Everyone was familiar with the Laminar Bridge. It was a structure that connected one half of Colossus to another that was divided by a wide river. Chances were that Strega was staying there to mobilize and get ready for the upcoming fight.

"This is it…" said Ellie.

_As we expected, there are three Persona-users nearby. It could be me, or it seems like they're moving fast. Like, really fast. I can't see how they're doing that._

"Like the speed of a moving truck?" asked Alice.

_Yes. How did you know?_

Alice closed her eyes to concentrate. "Theophanes feels something too," said the artist. "It's like those guys are riding something really big, but I can't see what they're riding either."

"They know this is their last chance," said Pierce. "Don't underestimate them."

"At least it saves us the trouble for looking for them," said Lucy.

"Alice," said Conan. "Think you can keep your Persona under control?"

Alice conjured her Persona card and let it hover above her palm. "More or less," she said. "Theophanes wants blood. She doesn't care where it's from. Don't expect too much."

Slade turned to the rest of her group. "You've all done a fine job up to this point," she said. "This will be our last operation. Let's all come back safely."

A unanimous cheer of agreement sent around the room. Without further delay, the members of S.E.E.S. and Alice left the room with equipment in hand and headed for the Laminar Bridge.

* * *

**Laminar Bridge: the Dark Hour**

The team was driven to the location with two hover cars and a scooter. Everyone arrived on a long bridge suspended over a wide river below. The bridge was mostly devoid of cars and pedestrians, so they didn't need to worry as much about collateral damage. Slade suspected that the Shadow victim rioters were still active, so she commanded everyone to stand in a triangle formation for crowd control. As the team stood at the ready, they saw their enemy on the other side of the bridge. The sight was surprising to say the least.

A massive shape lumbered over the horizon. It looked like a parade balloon at first, but Keira quickly identified it to be Strega. When the shape came closer, the team was set aside by what they saw. Ghost, Cero, and Buck were riding on the back of an upside-down man the size of Pierce's Persona hanging from a cross-like chandelier. A mask of an upside-down laughing man was strapped to its face.

"The hell?" said Victor. "What is that?"

"The Hanged Man," said Pierce. "It's the last card of the major arcana."

"Those guys are way too high," said Conan. "Can we hit them from here?"

"A lightning strike will suffice," said Charlotte.

"Pierce, tear it down," said Slade.

Pierce summoned Leviathan, who materialized behind his master. "Ziodyne!" he commanded.

A tower of lightning struck down from the. In an instant, a turquoise barrier engulfed the upside-down man immediately. Just as the lightning was about to strike, the current suddenly turned another direction and flew away from the bridge. All the energized plasma was directed into the metal frame of the bridge and into the water below. The members of S.E.E.S. were stunned to see such a feat.

"Keira," said Ellie. "What's up there?"

Keira conducted a scan with Demeter. _It looks like Buck's got his Persona out. Uh, at least I think it's a Persona._

"You think?" asked Alice.

_It's the cat/bear thing from last month, just smaller. God, it looks too much like a stuffed animal._

Alice rolled her eyes. "Oh, _that_ thing."

"What about it?" asked Conan.

"Buck called it Teddie," the artist continued. "It can deflect magic attacks. You can't hit it from long range, especially while we're here."

"So we're supposed to run up to that thing?" asked Ellie. "How the hell do we do that if nobody can fly?"

"That's easy," said Pierce. "I'll just jump up there."

All eyes turned to the captain. "Wait, what?" said Ellie.

The captain pointed at the Hanged Man Shadow. "I think Leviathan can jump up there. I'll need a mobile team to keep Strega busy while I hold it down."

"I'm going," said Lucy.

"Yeah, me too," said Victor.

"Agreed," said Slade. "Conan, Ellie, I want you two to come as well. We need as much attack power as we can."

"What are our commands, ma'am?" asked Charlotte.

"You stay down here with Keira and Alice." The homeroom teacher quickly turned to glance at their target. "Provide cover fire with me. We need stopping power from the ground."

Charlotte morphed her arms into her signature magnum guns. "I will comply," she said.

"Think you all can keep up, lady?" said Alice. "They're tougher up there than on the ground."

Slade conjured her Persona card. "Watch and learn," she said sternly.

_We can win, _said Keira. _I know we can!_

Pierce commanded Leviathan to pick up the attack team in his massive palms. S.E.E.S. held on to the fingers closest to them for dear life. Leviathan then stood upright. Pierce' Persona was sizable to begin with, but now it was one quarter the height of a skyscraper. They were just one hundred meters away from their target, which was still on trajectory towards them. Without further delay, Leviathan jumped at the Hanged Man.

Pierce's Persona grabbed the Hanged Man by the calves and got another grip on the metal apparatus it hung on. Despite their collective masses, the Shadow and its opponents remained afloat over the bridge below. While Leviathan kept a firm grip, the rest of S.E.E.S. scurried across and ran further along the body of the Shadow. Pierce stayed behind to maintain control of his Persona. Standing at the shoulders of the beast was none other than Strega. Cero and Buck were standing at attention while Ghost was kneeling at the center of the Hanged Man's shoulder blades.

Victor impulsively sent Jester charging. Buck already had his Persona out and ready to parry. When the Persona waved its arms, a turquoise barrier appeared and deflected the attack. At the center of this shield was a cartoonish cat/bear animal with round ears and a tiny nose. One eye was colored a sinister golden shade while the other was missing. In the blank socket was a floating iris in place of the missing eye.

Victor's Persona bounced harmlessly off of the barrier and retreated back to his master. "The hell?" Victor grunted. "I call hacks!"

_That barrier's too strong for any of you! _said Keira. _You have to wait until it's down! Hang on! We're providing cover fire!_

On the ground, Charlotte stared firing magnum rounds at her target. The barrier kept the shells from damaging the Hanged Man, but its turquoise surface was starting to flicker like a dying light bulb. The soft rumble of explosions rattled the air and nearly deafened the people riding on top of the Full Moon Shadow. Meanwhile, Pierce commanded Leviathan to do whatever he could to slow the Shadow down. Keira gave words of reassurance to the entire team as they held their ground.

Ghost, who was preoccupied with driving his monster forward, didn't bother to turn around. "You know the significance of today, do you not?" he shouted. The roar of the passing wind allowed his voice to carry across the beast he rode. "You claim you hunt the Shadows to prevent the disaster they bring, yet countless lives are lost each day without their intervention."

"Face us you coward!" Ellie shouted. She charged forward and summoned Morrigan, who also bounced harmlessly off of the barrier.

Ghost laughed sneeringly. "The power we wield is not evil. You cannot deny that! So why don't you just admit it? You do not wish to eliminate the Dark Hour. You are merely deceiving yourselves!"

Lucy fired at Ghost. Every round of ammunition was caught by the barrier as well. "Who cares?" she said. "Why would you do this?"

"Look within and you will see," Ghost continued to rant. "You are all fools! Erasing the Dark Hour is the same as erasing yourselves. Is that so hard to comprehend?"

_Hey, Ghost! _Another voice appeared in everyone's heads. This time, it sounded like Alice. _You're an ass!_

Cero turned around and summoned Merlin. A four-armed skeletal figure appeared behind his master. "Forget the brats," he said. "Their crusade ends here!"

The Hanged Man bellowed. Its roar was magnified tenfold as the members of S.E.E.S. and Strega stood on its back. "Very well!" said Ghost. "Farewell, prodigal children!"

Cero commanded his Persona to attack. Merlin chattered with a dry hiss as all four of its arms revolved in different directions. The air around the Hanged Man grew thick with the smell of ozone. Thunder clouds accumulated above the members of S.E.E.S. Ellie realized what was happening and sent Morrigan high above the group. Pillars of lightning came pouring down. Ellie's Persona, who was the highest object in the sky, stuck her spear up and acted as a lightning rod for her team. All the energy from the sky came pouring into her with the light of one hundred suns. Morrigan absorbed the lightning, but her master became very exhausted. Lucy came to her aid and started casting Dia.

_Oh God, _said Keira. _Are you alright?_

"He's gotten stronger," Ellie grunted. "Hurry up and take them down!"

_The barrier's weakening! _said Alice. _Get ready to charge!_

Buck's barrier flickered. As quickly as it was fortified, the shield dispersed. His magic strained too much of his stamina. Buck keeled over. "Cover me!" he shouted.

S.E.E.S. charged forward. Cero commanded his Persona to charge forward at ramming speed. The team dispersed to avoid taking the hit. Victor ended up within the enemy's trajectory. He reflexively summoned Jester to clash with Merlin. Both Personas rammed each other in mid-air and grappled each other. Their fight forced them to roll onto the side of the Hanged Man and go flying over the edge. The sub-battle continued in the air and out of sight.

_They're open! _said Keira.

Lucy cast Maragi and sent a wave of fire at Ghost. Buck ran into the fire and sent his Persona to cast another barrier. The fire ate away at the shield and Buck's Persona knelt down to strengthen its fortification. Lucy had Vivian throw a shower of blades from her sleeves. Each projectile further weakened Buck's defenses. Cero pulled pin on one of his grenades and tossed it at the team. Ellie sent Morrigan to toss herself onto the explosive to absorb the damage. A muffled explosion came where the Persona's torso met the back of the Hanged Man. Ellie gasped and fell over. Conan ran to his teammate's aid to keep her from teetering over the edge of the Hanged Man's back.

_She's fine, _said Alice. _Give her a minute to catch her breath!_

"Keep going," muttered Ellie. Even though the grenade hadn't physically harmed her, the pain was real enough.

"Just watch," said Conan. He conjured his Persona card. "Black Ace!"

The dark Persona appeared and gave an ear-piercing shriek. Everyone could feel the air cringe at the sound of its cry. Black Ace lunged at the barrier with blade and wings flying. The weapon bounced off the shield harmlessly. In frenzied anger, Black Ace grabbed the surface of the barrier and dug its face into the shield. It opened its hideous mouth and started biting at the thing in its way. To everyone's surprise, the barrier was being ripped apart like skin from a roasted chicken. Black Ace bit away at the shields again and again until a hole big enough to stick its arm through was created.

Buck's Persona was grabbed by the top of its head and yanked through the barrier. Black Ace took no mercy to forcefully squeeze his enemy between his fingers. Conan's Persona stared at the cat/bear with ravenous hunger. The Black Ace opened its jaws once more and bore its carnivorous teeth. He then engorged himself by eating the Persona's heart out. Buck, who was still able to feel his Persona's pain, started screaming and fell onto his side. Fur and fabric went flying as black mist poured out from his Persona like stuffing from an open teddy bear. It squealed until all its insides were bled dry. The Black Ace was left with a tattered sheet of fabric and a deflated face. Teddie dispersed into a mix of stardust and black mist. A maddening glare was in the Black Ace's eyes.

_Sheesh, _said Alice. _And I thought my brother had an appetite._

"More," the Persona growled. "There must be more."

Conan swiftly dismissed him. Only Lucy and Ellie witnessed the scene. If this were another patrol, they might have stopped their teammate and kept him on the bench. The current battle was too chaotic for either Persona-user to consider sidelining such a powerful fighter. At the very least, their toughest obstacle was out of their way.

Now that the barrier was down, Charlotte's artillery fire was making contact with its target. Ghost cringed as he tried to get his flying craft to move faster. Slade joined in on the attack and started hurling chunks of concrete at the Shadow. The Hanged Man started taking the hits along its torso and shoulders. Apparently, collateral damage was negligible at this point.

Meanwhile, Pierce had his Persona continue to wrestle with the Hanged Man. The fight transgressed to the point where Leviathan climbed on top of the chandelier/cross apparatus on the Shadow's back and started hammering away at it with its fists. Every now and then, he would cast Ziodyne to electrify the entire piece continued to beat away with his massive hands. The Hanged Man groaned and lowered its elevation. For the Persona-users fighting on its back, the sudden decrease in elevation staggered everyone and sent those standing to their knees.

At this time, the brawl between Merlin and Jester returned to the Hanged Man's back. Both Personas were burned in multiple places and fighting each other still. Lucy used another Maragi spell to blast fire at Ghost. Merlin broke from the fight and took the hit for Ghost. Cero breathed heavily behind his gas mask. The battle was taking its toll on his senses. The leader of Strega paid no mind to the battle raging behind him.

"Maziodyne!" commanded Cero.

Pillars of lightning came raining down from the sky once more. Lucy, Conan, and Victor went running in different directions to avoid getting hit. The lightning's blast radii were too wide for them to escape entirely. Blasts of wind erupted wherever the lightning struck and the team went flying. Victor and Lucy were downed almost immediately, but Conan found himself dangling near the edge of the Hanged man's arm.

_Somebody pick him up! _said Alice. To the team's horror, there was not enough time to help Conan climb back up.

Cero laughed. "Game over, brats! Maziodyne!"

More lightning rained down from the sky. Victor desperately sent Jester higher into the air and did as Morrigan did before. The Persona raised its weapon to absorb the lightning and away from his master's friends. Thousands of sparks lit up and converged upon Jester and set him ablaze. Jester remained vigilant and continued to take all of the lightning damage. Victor struggled to stay on his feet as his Persona burned.

Lucy ran to Conan. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him up as high as she could. Her friend meanwhile struggled to get his legs back onto the Hanged Man. Cero casually removed another grenade from his belt, pulled the pin, and tossed the frag. Lucy summoned Vivian to catch the grenade and hold it as fire erupted from the explosive. The blast was minimized to an extent, but the Persona was still damaged from countering the attack. Lucy fell over as her Persona was staggered. She quickly dismissed her other self as Conan helped her down.

_Guys! _said Keira. _You're headed for the Lord's Tower!_

Everyone on top of the Hanged Man was so preoccupied with the fight that none realized where they were. The Shadow they rode on had floated past the Luminar Bridge and further into the heart of Colossus. S.E.E.S., Strega, and the Shadow were all on a collision course for the tallest building in the city: the Lord's Tower. Its sheer height trumped those of the surrounding buildings. S.E.E.S. immediately realized what Ghost was trying to do.

"Ghost's gonna ram us into _that?_" exclaimed Victor. "He's crazy!"

_We're doing what we can down here! _said Keira._ Try harder to stop him!_

Buck finally recovered and rose to his feet. "You still got frags?" he grunted to his teammate.

Cero check his belt. He was down to one flash grenade. "Dammit," he muttered.

The young man with thick arms conjured Teddie once more. "Sucks for you. Let's go, Teddie!"

The cat/bear Persona appeared once more, but was still in a weakened state. Due to its last fight against Black Ace, Teddie was a husk of tattered fabric. The Persona was struggling to stay on its feet as it threatened to fly away with the rushing wind. Teddie might have looked sad if it weren't for the sinister glare in its eyes.

_Guys! _said Keira. _Get ready!_

"Mabufudyne!" shouted Buck.

A cloud of frost engulfed the air above the members of S.E.E.S. The moisture in that space solidified into a million pieces of frozen shrapnel. When each piece of ice was the size of a hypodermic needle, they all rained down upon their intended targets.

Conan summoned Black Ace once more. "Mabufula!" he commanded.

The dark Persona roared and formed a wall of ice around his master's team. A barrier made of solidified water stretched to cover Conan, Lucy, Victor, and Ellie from the flying projectiles above them. Shrapnel pierced the hasty fortification in a thousand places, but the wall remained intact. Black Ace growled as its wall was weakening. At the very least, Buck's attack was parried successfully.

Meanwhile, Ghost summoned Azrael and began to form a dark sphere around itself. The sphere was just as it appeared last month, but Ghost began doing something different. The sphere grew larger in size, expanding to ten times its initial radius and enlarging further still. The sphere hovered above the Hanged Man like a cannonball ready to blow. A deafening groan came from the Hanged Man. It and everyone riding on it were still headed for the Lord's Tower. A pale skyscraper was zooming in quickly over the horizon. If this beast wasn't stopped before it collided with the building, the collateral damage would be catastrophic. Conan could barely imagine the body count of civilians from the falling debris of the tower. That thought further fueled his Persona's rage.

Black Ace drew his blade and charged. Merlin fired lightning while Teddie conjured more ice. Conan's Persona dodged both these attacks and was at point blank with both his enemies. With a fell swoop, Black Ace swung its blade through Merlin's exposed spine. Cero's supernatural being split in two and crumbled into a pile of bones. Before Merlin had a chance to recover, Black Ace shrieked and started curb stomping the bones. Cero was paralyzed with the sensation that all his bones were being broken at once. When Merlin's body was reduced to crumbling bone dust, Cero passed out.

Buck tried to help, but Teddie was too weak. The cat/bear Persona fell over and flopped like a rag doll on the back of the Hanged Man and disintegrated soon after. The young man with the thick arms was too exhausted from casting barriers to move. Black Ace hovered above Ghost with a ravenous glare.

Ghost finally turned face. "Too late," he said. "Nihil Hand!"

Conan glanced up and realized that the large dark sphere had formed above the Hanged Man. He was very familiar with the damage that could be done with such an attack. As the situation was, Black Ace hadn't the means to repel the attack.

Ghost laughed hysterically. "Death awaits you!" he taunted.

_Pierce! _said Keira. _Stop that ball!_

On top of the chandelier/cross, Pierce noticed the dark sphere. He commanded Leviathan to cease its attacks and try to catch the sphere. The massive Persona managed to clasp two hands on the bottom of the sphere, but the burden of holding it was tremendous. Leviathan groaned as the explosive ball of darkness was coming down on his shoulders. Pierce groaned with his Persona.

Ellie recovered enough to rise from her resting place. "Just hang on!" she grunted. "Prayala!"

Morrigan reappeared and fired a spear of air at the sphere of darkness. Ghost's magic was pushed back for a moment and the burden upon Leviathan's shoulders was lessened. The sphere was still prevalent, but its descent was slowed down enough for Leviathan to prop himself up on one knee. By this time, the Hanged Man was just in front of the Lord's Tower. Azrael prepared himself to fire the Nihil Hand attack. The dark sphere above the Hanged Man grew even larger and threatened to flatten Leviathan.

In frustration, Conan commanded Black Ace to charge at the sphere. The Persona flew at breakneck speed and into the heart of the magic. Azrael was still inside, so Black Ace tackled it with the force of a speeding truck. Had the Nihil Hand spell been completed, Conan's Persona might have vaporized on contact with the dark sphere. Instead, Black Ace passed harmlessly through the object and made rough contact with Ghost's Persona inside. Leviathan utilized this moment to shove its burden high into the air. Both supernatural beings within the sphere went flying into the atmosphere.

The Nihil Hand spell detonated prematurely. A massive wave of air washed over everything in the air and the neighboring buildings. Windows rattled dangerously and threatened to shatter. Metal structures and concrete fortifications shook about like grass in a windstorm. The Hanged Man and everything riding on it was sent flying into a low structure. An unfortunate office building was caught in the crash and flattened by an upside-down man from the sky. Everything came down in a tremendous bang and the earth rumbled like an impassioned war drum. The dust settled and all that was left was a defeated Shadow with a misshapen chandelier/cross on top of it. The Hanged Man slowly disintegrated into black mist that dispersed into thin air.

Out of the debris, numerous shapes stumbled out. First came Ellie cradling Victor by the shoulder. The latter was unconscious while the former cursed her current circumstances. Lucy emerged with one hand clutching a massive gash in the upper arm. Those who walked away checked for other survivors. A number of vehicles drove towards their location. Slade, Charlotte, Keira, and Alice rode on hover cars, dismounted, and ran to their teammates' aid.

"Guys!" Keira exclaimed. "Are you alright?"

"Just fine," Ellie grunted. "But this kid needs to lose weight." She set Victor down while the other members of S.E.E.S. attended to the wounded. Slade and Lucy started casting healing spells to whoever needed the help.

"I sense the others still in the dust," said Alice. "Strega's defeated, and the cueball's got your berserk friend."

"'Cueball?'" asked Slade. "Oh, you mean Pierce."

A soft rumble made the earth shake. Leviathan stepped out from the debris cloud carrying Conan and the members of Strega. Pierce stood valiantly on his Persona's shoulders with turtleneck sweatshirt tattered and trousers reduced to crude shorts. The captain said nothing as his Persona set down his student and enemies on the ground. Every Persona-user was unconscious. The rest of the team arrived to tend to the wounded. Slade stepped away and tried to repair as much of the destroyed office building as she could.

"Shall I attend to the fallen?" asked Charlotte. "An exorcism unto the members of Strega will also be in order."

Slade summoned Hecate and began rebuilding the concrete framework of the office building. "Go for it," she said.

Charlotte summoned Papillion and cast Mahamon on the members of Strega. Glyphs of light and runes appeared and cast out the evil within S.E.E.S.'s enemies. As the spell completed, Ghost grunted and opened his eyes.

"So this is the end?" he muttered. Defeat leeched the spirit from his voice. "After all those heists, it ends like this?"

"Yeah," said Alice. "Not to mention the pills won't cut it anymore."

"Pills?" said Keira. "Like the ones that Ellie had?"

"Not anymore," said Ellie. "The meds were for controlling our Personas. Damn pills almost got me killed."

Ghost scoffed. "That is a fate we all share," he said. "Without the Dark Hour, there is no point in living. My body is nothing without its spirit."

Alice squatted down to Ghost's side. "Don't get 'holier-than-thou' on us," she retorted.

"You'll live," said Ellie. "I hit rock bottom, and I'm feeling great."

Charlotte completed her Mahamon spell and the members of Strega were engulfed in light. Every conscious S.E.E.S. member watched as their adversaries were stripped of their unholy power. Ghost felt his consciousness fade away with the last of his strength.

"Another time," he choked. "Another time—" With that last note, the scarred man closed his eyes and did not stir.

* * *

The team settled in as Pierce and Ellie lugged away their enemies into Pierce's hover car. Conan was revived by Lucy, who knelt over him with Vivian casting Dia. The former let out a tremendous sigh of relief as he regained his strength.

"Did we do it?" he muttered.

Lucy nodded. Once Conan spoke, her face was filled with relief. "Yeah, it's over," she said. "You diverted Ghost's spell away from the buildings. I think you were knocked out immediately after the blast."

Conan vaguely remembered feeling as if his entire body were being incinerated and split into millions of pieces. Now that he thought about it, he realized that Black Ace was at point blank when the dark spell detonated. No wonder Conan felt as though he were blown to tiny pieces. At least his Persona took the hit rather than him.

A groan came from the right. Victor started to regain consciousness as well. Charlotte was giving her own form of revival magic with Papillion's help. The jokester glanced about to see if everyone made it back.

"Did we do it?" said Victor.

"Operation completed," said Charlotte. "Or should I say, 'Mission Complete.'"

Slade walked back to the rest of the group. She had successfully repaired the damaged office building behind her. "Yes," said the homeroom teacher. "It's finally over."

"Everyone," said Charlotte with a smile. "I believe a celebration is in order. What shall be our victory cheer?"

"I think we're good," said Ellie.

Despite his exhaustion, Victor managed to pump a fist in the air. "Food!" he said feebly.

Charlotte pumped a fist into the air as well. "One, two three, 'Food!'"

Keira unwittingly laughed. "Uh, Charlotte?" said the star student. "You know he was kidding, right?"

Lucy laughed as well. "What kind of victory cry was that?" she said.

Alice and Ellie scoffed in unison. "Idiot," they said together.

Victor sat up. "So, Mrs. Slade?" he said. "We getting a party tomorrow or what?"

At the time, the captain of the police force returned and overheard the conversation. Pierce brushed off some of the dust on his tattered turtleneck. "Of course, Mr. Finn," he said. "I believe a proper celebration is in order. What say another trip to the karaoke bar?"

Slade sighed. "You two never waste any time, do you?" she mused. "I'll arrange the party, and we _won't _be going to another bar this time. Does anyone have suggestions for cuisine?"

"Barbeque and seafood," said Conan. "Lots and lots of barbeque and seafood."

Ellie's stomach growled. "That sounds good right about now," said the redheaded girl. "Dibs on halibut and salmon!"

"I want the hot dogs!" said Lucy.

"Wait a minute," said Keira. "Save some salmon wrap for me!"

"Oh, come on!" said Victor. "Don't hog it all!"

"I wish to have the ribs, rib eye, octopus, and shrimp," said Charlotte with a smile.

"Do you even eat?" asked Alice.

"This is hardly the time to call dibs," said Slade. The excitement in the air was starting to make her euphoric as well. "You're all juniors and seniors! Show some maturity!"

Pierce tapped Slade's shoulder. "Save the trout for me," he said with a smile.

S.E.E.S. laughed. After a long and hard battle, everyone was tired and excited all at once. The chorus of happy voices was brighter tonight than any night before. Even Ellie and Alice, who were more reserved than the others, couldn't help but join the laughter. Slade waved her hand to call everyone's attention.

"Alright, alright," said the homeroom teacher. "I'll arrange for the finest assortment of roasted meats and fish possible."

Victor cheered. "This is awesome!" he said.

"Good luck getting the good stuff," said Lucy. "I'm leaving you the leftovers."

"Not if I eat it all first," said Conan.

Laughter went around once more. Slade took a longing glance at the team she was part of this past year. She called once more for everyone's attention.

"This is the last time we'll ever experience the Dark Hour," she said with confidence. "As horrible as the Shadows are, I find this time in the night very nostalgic."

"We made it as a team, Olivia," said Pierce. "We've overcome many obstacles to get here, and we deserve to celebrate. Don't dwell on this loss when we have much to look forward to."

Conan got up. Lucy helped him stay on his feet. "At least we saved the world, right?" he said. "Even if we aren't getting credit for it."

"Credit doesn't matter," said Lucy. "What counts is that we got something done. Right, everybody?"

S.E.E.S. agreed in unison. Without further delay, the team retreated back to their vehicles and started to head back to the West side dorms. An air of mirth hung around the team as they reflected upon their last few months of battle. For all their sacrifices, tonight's victory concluded their ultimate mission: to vanquish evil and end the Dark Hour. That knowledge was more than enough to satisfy every junior, senior, and adult that rode home.


	38. Chapter 38: The End

_**Hey there, reader!**_

As the name implies, it's time for some closure. The story's far from over, so expect more chapters in the near future. Hopefully, I won't go into "do you remember?" territory and have the cast recapping everything from the previous chapters. If you notice me going in that direction, let me know in the review box below!

I'm cranking out as much material as I can, and I'm planning on writing new fanfics after this one. If you're interested, tell me which franchises or games I should write about next. I'm very open for suggestions now. As for the story here, I still have plenty of surprises in the works. It's been a fun ride, but it's time for characters' arcs to close.

Warning: chapter contains graphic material and violence. Viewer discretion is advised.

A brief thank you to _RubyMoonz, DdotChou, MoldyJellyBean, ShadowDragoon32, Shiro No Kishidan, Pokepia's Haunt,kyoto knight, and CodyGotKilld._

_**Chapter 38**_

_**The End**_

**CM Academy West Side, Conan's Room: 7:05 AM**

"Good morning," said a familiar voice. It was Pharos standing at the side of Conan's bed. "This is the first time we've talked during the day."

Conan lay in his cot and lazily opened his eyes. He felt dead tired after returning to the dorm last night, and he felt tired still. Had he had it his way, he would have slept ten minutes longer. The voice of Pharos was enough to get Conan to wake up from his deep sleep. The junior glanced at his alarm clock and realized that it was morning. He rubbed his eyes to be sure he wasn't still dreaming. His eyes weren't deceiving him: Pharos was standing in his room outside of the Dark Hour.

The boy in striped clothes glanced around. "A shame your room doesn't have any windows. I bet the sun outside would be great this time of year."

Conan rose and started getting dressed into his CM Academy uniform. "Yeah, yeah," he said.

"How was it? Facing the final arcana Shadow?"

"Scary and badass at the same time. At least the Black Ace didn't break loose this time around."

"I'll say. I am content whenever you are content. Oh, that hurt. You know, sending me up there with the Nihil Hand."

Conan paused while buttoning his shirt. "What did you say?"

"You heard me. I am part of your true self," said Pharos with a grin. The thin silhouette of the Black Ace appeared behind him and faded away. "Couldn't you tell?"

The junior stuck a finger at the boy in front of him. "You're serious?" he asked.

Pharos shrugged. "Why else would I appear to you?"

Conan raised an eyebrow. Somehow, this revelation made perfect sense. "Dunno, just figured that you were some malevolent entity trying to sap my soul when I slept."

The boy in striped clothes laughed. "A fair guess."

Conan finished dressing and stopped to straighten out his dress shirt. "So what now? You gonna disappear, or give me more trouble?"

"The resolve within your heart has given us inner peace," said Pharos. "I'll be on civil behavior from now on."

Conan picked up his steel-tipped boots and started pulling them over his feet. "Geez, lighten up."

The boy in striped pajamas smiled. "This marks a fresh beginning," Pharos continued. "For you, and for me. When I'm not around, you must resolve the conflicts within you on your own. Can you put the pieces of your past together?"

"Fight's over," said Conan. "I think I'm good."

Pharos smirked. Sadness lay behind the smile. "If that's what you want. This is the last time I can appear to you as I am now. Without the arcana Shadows, I no longer have a reason to exist. So I guess this is goodbye. I want you to know something. Our friendship was something of a miracle. But nothing gold can stay. If only our bond could…"

Conan let the last few words sink into his mind. As abrupt as Pharos' first appearance had been in April, there was a certain level of trust between the boys. Conan thought it was a sorry sight to see him in such a depressed state. "You'll do fine," he said.

The boy in striped clothes shifted in place. "Maybe," he said. "At least we had some good conversations. If this is the last time we can speak, know that at least we'll always be friends. Never forget me."

Pharos' form diminished and became gradually transparent. The boy in striped clothes walked away and into the concrete wall. Conan felt a part of his heart lighten as the boy in striped pajamas left the room. Although he had no reason to believe it, Conan knew that Pharos would be just fine all by himself.

* * *

**CM Academy Main Campus, Outside: 2:45 PM**

Slade and Keira were sure to repair as much of the damage as they could, but they couldn't fix everything. Chunks of concrete from the road were missing and the Luminar Bridge's metal fixations gained an ionic charge from the lightning storm it experience last night. The media dismissed the findings as "riot damage." Later that same day, the police found piles of Shadow victims piled up in the middle of the slum streets on the other end of the Luminar Bridge. Every last individual was detained and sent to prison and insane asylums. The members of Strega were subtly mixed in with the hordes and ushered away with their minions.

A wave of relief washed over the masses at CM Academy. Now that the Shadow victim rioters were detained and sent to higher-level security facilities, the public felt more secure. The teachers, Mrs. Slade especially, tried to divert the attention away from the current news and to the topics discussed in class. CM Academy's excitement died down, and school resumed as usual.

A party was being thrown that night courtesy of Slade and Pierce. S.E.E.S. became enervated with the thought of their real celebration and an air of bliss was about them. The day passed quickly as the team thought about tonight's activity. 6th period ended sooner than the group of Persona-users anticipated and they all left their classrooms swiftly. On the way of campus, Victor ran up to Conan.

"You ready for the party tonight?" he asked.

"Hell yeah," said Conan with a grin.

"Speaking of which, Slade said Leon was getting out of the hospital today. Great timing, right? He's gonna meet up with us at the dorms for the barbeque."

Conan nodded. "Nice," he said.

A thought occurred to Victor. "Oh yeah. Keira said she'd be helping with the cooking tonight. Said she was getting something special for everybody."

Conan cringed at the thought of Keira's cooking. "Really?" he asked tentatively.

"Yeah." The jokester became euphoric. "You know a girl likes you if she starts cooking food for you. Some guys get all the luck. God, I wish somebody would do that for me."

Conan shook his head. "Don't bet on it," he said.

CM Academy West side, Command Room: 9:00 PM

Food was sprawled everywhere on a lounge table in the lobby. There were hot dogs, rib eyes, fish in six varieties, vegetables, and just about anything imaginable that could be fried over a fire. Each individual dish had its own aroma, and every scent was appetizing. Slade took no shortcuts in ordering the finest food that could be grilled on a propane stove. Everyone was pleased.

Other students from West side dorm were also made aware of the party. A few rude freeloaders ran into the command room and stole some meat while Slade wasn't looking. When Slade noticed, she posted Ellie and Charlotte out front to guard the room. The rest of the team assisted with arranging the food for themselves in the command room.

Slade sent a brief text message detailing the time when the feast would officially begin. Due to Leon's arrival, the homeroom teacher delayed the official starting time for the party. When everyone was present, she called everyone to prepare for the party. Slade then commissioned Charlotte to accompany her out for an errand. The homeroom teacher and her iron maiden student left the dorms swiftly. Slade also said that the team was free to feast if they weren't back by 9 o'clock.

Pierce came relatively later than usual, yet compensated his tardiness with a six-pack of soda. A couple smart remarks were passed around as the captain had to explain a mild spat between him and Slade just a few minutes earlier about bringing beverages. The final verdict evidently was that Pierce could only purchase soft drinks for this party. As the clock struck nine, the barbeque became more tantalizing to the hungry Persona-users. Alice was invited as a sigh of courtesy. The members of S.E.E.S. came and prepared for the feast.

"Nice spread," said Victor.

Lucy eyed the many pieces of grilled meats and seafood. "These are huge!" she remarked.

"I'm starving, can we eat?"

"Shouldn't we wait for Slade and Charlotte?" asked Keira.

"Slade said she had something to do," said Ellie. "Plus she needed Charlotte to do it. They'll join us later."

Alice eyed the many meats on the table. "You guys are crazy," she said. "How the hell are you gonna finish all of this?"

"It's been done before," said Pierce. "Are we all ready?"

There was a knocking on the door. Lucy turned around and opened it. Leon stood behind the door erect with most of his weight placed on a four-pegged cane. He was out of his hospital tunic and dressed back in street clothes. The senior's stay in the hospital significantly changed his demeanor. His face was more rugged and his body mass had decreased significantly, yet he still smiled as brilliantly as he did before. The whole room lit up when he appeared.

"Leon!" everyone said in unison. The team rushed over and started swarming him. There were a myriad of questions, comments and incoherent chatter surrounding their teammate. Everyone was happy to have him back, and Leon was very glad to be back. After a minute of excitement, everyone got back around the buffet spread.

Leon saw Alice sitting near the spread. "Hold up," he said. "Is that—?"

"A friend," Victor replied. "It's a long story."

"We were wondering when you'd show up," said Ellie. She was unusually content behind her stern manner. "Seriously, don't keep us waiting."

"Okay, sure," said Leon. "Anyways, I heard from Slade about what you guys did last night. Is it really all over?"

"Yeah," said Conan. "No more Shadows."

Pierce cleared his throat. "Before you all pig out," said Pierce, "There's something I got to say. Congratulations, everyone. You've all done a very fine job these past few months. I can barely express my gratitude in words. It's not like we're getting any commendations from city hall or anything, but what we did was nothing short of a miracle."

"Whatever," said Ellie.

"We've had our share of troubles," Pierce continued. "Facing our Shadows, forging new friendships, and uniting against a common enemy. We achieved many feats both supernatural and interpersonal. Through it all, we emerged victorious. Few people today can proudly say that they made a difference in the world. We are among the many who remain silent, but remember that we were among the greatest unsung heroes the world will never know."

"Thank you, sir," said Lucy.

Pierce strolled about from his left to his right. "The arcana Shadows were the cause of our troubles. They are gone, thanks to our team. The Colossian government has been made aware of our efforts and is willing to commend us officially on another day. Everyone gets a new chance in life starting tonight. As such, I officially call the Special Extracurricular Execution Squad to be disbanded as of midnight tonight. Again, we salute to you all for your efforts."

The last few words rang in everyone's ears. They half-heartedly expected something like this to happen to their team after the arcana Shadows were dealt with. Glances were exchanged around the team with old members and new ones. A sense of nostalgia was beginning to fester in the air.

"So this really is the end," said Victor.

"I wish we had more times like this," said Keira.

"At least we have the memories, right?" said Lucy.

"With all due respect, this is way too heavy for my first night back," said Leon.

Pierce realized the gravity of the situation. "Sorry, just needed to get that off my chest," he said. "Didn't mean to kill the mood there. We should be celebrating now. Well then, let's eat!"

S.E.E.S. left their sad feelings aside and began to dig in. hands went for the paper plates and different varieties of food on the table. No one was modest about eating. Everyone ate ravenously and returned for seconds. The party transgressed into a series of small conversations between subgroups within S.E.E.S. while snacking on barbeque. The first few minutes were focused on Leon and his stay in the hospital, then the focus came on Ellie for awakening her Persona first. Conversations shifted directions from person to person as the team found new things to talk about. By the time that they started talking about Pierce, the majority of barbequed food was consumed.

"I don't believe it," said Keira. "Someone ate my food!"

"Which dish was yours?" asked Conan.

"The hot dogs."

Lucy turned her head in their direction. "Wait, you cooked the hot dogs?" she asked. "That explains why they all taste like horseradish."

"I was wondering who ate most of those," said Leon.

Victor called for everyone's attention. "Hey, everybody," he said. "Now that we're all stuffed, wanna take a picture together?"

"Why?" asked Lucy.

"Well, I was thinking about having one last night, but since we were all dead tired, I didn't get the chance to ask."

"Or maybe it was because Pierce had to haul your unconscious ass back to the dorm," said Ellie.

"Wait a minute," said Alice. "You had a camera on you the whole fight?"

"Well, why not?" said Victor. He drew a small device from his pocket. Everyone recognized the camera when they saw it. "It was our last battle, right?"

"We aren't on a vacation," said Lucy. "Then again, maybe a picture wouldn't hurt."

"Should we wait a bit for Slade and Charlotte?" asked Leon.

"Nah," said Victor as he shook his head. "We'll just take another one when they get back."

"I'll take the picture," said Pierce. "You kids ready?"

"Actually, I'm setting a timer for us all," said the jokester. "We should get everybody in on this."

The team came close together on one of the chairs in the command room. Victor perched the camera on the console overlooking the many dorm security cameras, which were turned off to suit the mood of the party. He set the timer for fifteen seconds and ran to the rest of the group. S.E.E.S. positioned itself to be ready for the picture.

"Everybody get in closer to me!" said Victor. "Say cheese like you mean it."

"Hell no," said Leon.

"I meant the girls!"

As the timer went off for the camera, Victor tried to stick two fingers above Leon and Lucy's heads. The former noticed first and tripped up the jokester by kicking him in the knee. Victor's camera took the shot. After the shot was taken, Victor rushed over and checked the image. To the jokester's dismay, his camera caught the picture just as its owner was tipping backward with wide eyes. His teammates were turned around to see what was happening.

"Is it just me, or did this get my bad side?" said Victor. "That's it. We're taking another one when the others come back!"

"It's your damn fault for surprising me like that," said Leon. "And who the hell still uses bunny ears for pictures? How old are you, six?"

"It was an honest mistake!" Victor sighed. "Seriously, lighten up a little, wouldn't you?"

Ellie laughed. "I think I can get used to this kind of life."

"I can't believe you all," said Alice. She couldn't help but join in on the wave of mirth engulfing the room. "You guys have more fun in one night than in one year."

"Life's worth living every day of the year," said Pierce. "Don't take their goofiness too seriously."

The party continued until nearly midnight. Nearly all the food was devoured, and the leftovers were left untouched. Everyone became stuffed with food and the sideline conversations diminished into a strange silence.

"Hey, how come nobody's eating?" said Victor. He glanced around. "We're full already?"

"I can't eat another horseradish hot dog," said Lucy. She then burped in an unladylike way.

"I was sure that I used enough horseradish that time," said Keira.

"Were you also the one who handled the tuna? That tasted like horseradish too."

"Actually, that was me," said Ellie. "I was actually trying to tag one slice for Leon. Wasn't sure if there would be one left for him."

"You can cook?" asked Conan.

"Not very well. I can only do cold cuts."

"Victor cooks too," said Keira. "Who'd have thought we'd have three cooks in the same room?"

"Small world," said Leon.

"Maybe we should have a cook-off sometime," Conan suggested. "You all make the same dish and we all judge whose cooking is the best."

"Sounds lame," said Alice.

Ellie laid her head back further into her seat. "Maybe later," she said. "I don't wanna think about food right now."

Victor glanced at the time. "Where is Slade anyways? Where could they be at a time like this?"

Conan checked his phone's digital clock. "It's almost midnight," he said. "The moment of truth."

Everyone waited anxiously. The seconds ticked away as they awaited the truth. If they were truly victorious, they would have nothing to worry about tonight. There would be no Dark Hour, no Shadows, and no impending doom to the people. All would be right with the world and S.E.E.S.' work would be finished. Despite the promise that they were successful, there was a sense of worry in the air.

The time read 12 o'clock midnight. Everyone held their breaths. Given that they were residing in the command room, there was no way to tell if the Dark Hour was completely gone. Pierce walked over to the security console interface and began to turn on the screens. A realization of horror dawned on his face and those of his underlings. They saw coffins in every room of every dorm in West side. Everyone checked the clocks to be sure that they read their time right. If the coffins were apparent, then their inhabitants were locked in stasis, and a certain phenomenon was still in effect.

"The hell?" Victor exclaimed.

"Why the coffins?" asked Alice. "I thought you guys knew what you were doing!"

Pierce flipped through different cameras on the screen. Every student room he saw contained a coffin. His eyes grew wider with every screen he flipped to. "This is impossible!" he said.

A low chime rang through the air. It was an ominous noise that filled the room. Eyes darted about in confusion. The team recognized it as the sound of a ringing bell. All eyes turned to the nearest window towards the source of the sound. To their horror, something terrible was leering over the horizon. A tall tower painted sickly green and constituted with mismatched architectural parts reached for the sky over the horizon. Such a structure never existed before.

"That wasn't there before, right?" asked Lucy.

Alice cringed. "I thought something was off," she said. The artist then conjured her Persona card and let it dangle in front of her. "Looks like your theory was off."

"Dammit," said Victor. He became very downcast. "Now what?"

"We figure out what's happening, that's what," said Conan. "Anybody know where that tower is?"

Keira gasped. "That's my dad's building," she said. "That's Xigtech HQ!"

Confusion was rampant among the Persona-users. They glanced about briefly for answers. Pierce took charge and stepped up. "We're moving out," he said. "Grab your equipment!"

As the team mobilized, there was a knocking on the door. Victor opened it and found Charlotte standing behind it. The iron maiden had a blank expression sprawled all over her face. She glanced at the team, who stared back at her in surprise. She had a small object in her hand. Charlotte tossed a small flash grenade. The tactical explosive went off and discombobulated everyone. Everyone went blind and became vulnerable for attack. Conan stumbled about and found a heavy blow wedged into his stomach. In an instant, he lost consciousness.

* * *

**Xigtech HQ, rooftop: the Dark Hour**

Conan struggled to awaken. Stars danced around in his vision. The world spun around very quickly. A sickening feeling was pitted in Conan's stomach. Smog and dust polluted the air. He checked his hands and realized that they were tied apart on a cross-like apparatus.

The junior then realized that he was suspended two meters above the rooftop of the strange tower he and his team saw earlier that night. Conan checked and realized that the others were tied up in similar fashions as he was. They were slowly regaining consciousness as well. Among the members of S.E.E.S., Conan realized that the members of Strega, Ghost, Cero, and Buck, were unconscious and here as well. Everyone was tied up to a cross and held vulnerable. The hostages said nothing, but glanced around in hope of finding answers. None were provided.

A light squeaking sound rolled out. Eyes turned to the source. Mr. Ikutsuki, the enigmatic old man in the wheelchair, came out and sat back into his chair. Charlotte was pushing his chair while Slade stood at his right hand side. A maddening glare filled the old man's eyes.

"What's going on?" asked Lucy. "Why, Charlotte?"

Slade stood at Ikutsuki's side. She stood tall, but dipped her head in shame. The iron maiden held a stoic expression. Her eyes were soulless and more callous than usual.

"Don't mind her," said Ikutsuki. "Charlotte's just doing her job."

"What's going on here?" said Pierce. "We did everything we were supposed to!"

"Was it all true?" asked Leon. "About the arcana Shadows? I thought the theory was foolproof!"

"Was it?" said Alice. "Sounded like BS when I first heard about it. The old coot lied, didn't he?"

Ikutsuki chuckled. "An excellent deduction," he said. "But I'm afraid the truth dawned too late. No one can stop me now."

Pierce shook his head. "You don't mean that," he said. "This is some sick joke, right? It should have ended last night!"

Leon tried to conjure his Persona card, but the supernatural object merely dangled in front of his face. Without his hands, he was unable to grasp it. Ellie tried it as well and failed all the same. No one could summon their other self to break them out of their bonds.

"Just don't struggle," said Slade. She stood with as much callousness as Charlotte. "It won't mean much now."

Leon yanked at his binds, but could not break free. "We trusted you!" he shouted. "What's wrong with you all?"

"I must thank Olivia for her help," said Ikutsuki. "She's held out all these years and training your team for these trials. But that will be all. Charlotte?"

The iron maiden swiftly dashed behind Slade and kicked the back of her knees. Slade came down hard on the concrete rooftop. Charlotte then brought one hoof-foot down on her teacher's ankle. A sickening crunch of breaking sinews and cartilage punched through the air. Slade cried in pain. Charlotte then hoisted her up and quickly attached her to another cross. She used her tremendous strength to lift the cross up and drive its base into the concrete. The team watched in horror as their teacher was being strung up with the rest.

"Everything is going my way this time," said Ikutsiki. "I knew that the Dark Hour would not disappear so easily. Your efforts caused an opposite effect to happen. Now the world will be plagued more so with the darkness we have wrought upon it."

"You're crazy, old man!" said Ellie.

"Am I?" Ikutsuki rolled closer. "I was there when the Kirijo Group unleashed Shadows upon this world! I was there to witness the harbinger of our demise! I was there to see how this world's problems could be remedied! Shadows are the means by which all is revealed. Our world is plagued by pacifists, hedonists, war mongers, and scoundrels! Those who cannot accept their demons will die in a sea of holy fire! This is a necessary evil. I am not the false prophet, but its savior."

"What is this place?" asked Keira. "What happened to my father's tower?"

"This is but a temporary transformation," said Ikutsuki. "I've been creating contracts with your father to construct special conduits in this building. Each component is capable of harvesting the essence of Shadows across Colossus. When an arcana Shadow slain, the population of Shadows increases. The conduits gather more power until they can construct the building we see here now. I call it the tower of Nyx, goddess of the night!"

"A damn tower," said Victor. "What is this? A dungeon crawler?"

"Hardly. A similar tower was fortified in Tatsumi Port Island by the Kirijo Group when the arcana Shadows were released. I simply recreated another tower to bring the Fall. I must say that this experiment played out well. I should thank you all for your efforts."

"Then what?" said Lucy. "How was this supposed to play out?"

Ikutsuki smiled. "Each arcana Shadow was meant to be part of a whole, a complete and ultimate Shadow. I've waited fifty years to see its coming, but time and again the birth is incomplete. There was always something stopping the cycle, perhaps wayward Persona-users who only killed a handful rather than the whole bunch. The process needed to be done as soon as possible, yet every generation of Persona-users were too slow. But thanks to you, the arcana Shadows all ready to be reunited, to be made whole."

"Made whole for what?" said Conan.

"The Death," said Ikutsuki. "It is the almighty being that will rise and bring forth the Fall. It was born fifty years ago by the hands of the Kirijo Group, and I intend to see its revival tonight."

Up until now, everything Ikutsuki said sounded like nonsense. Despite the spontaneity of this reveal, Ikutsuki's exposition was more than convincing. The members of S.E.E.S. and Strega were at the mercy of a madman. With that thought in mind, everyone put up on the crosses tensed even more.

"Behold, your Appraiser!" said Ikutsuki. He held his arms out and laughed boldly. "Death is the only means of ending misery! I will bring the Fall tonight and rid the world of its suffering!"

"Dammit, old man!" said Victor.

"What about my brother?" said Lucy. "He said we were supposed to kill all the Shadows! That couldn't have been a lie!"

"Could it have been the truth then?" Ikutsuki mused. "Truth be told, I modified the footage to better suit my interests. I'm confident your late sibling would understand why I did what I did."

Slade, who had been hanging around with a broken ankle, managed to choke out a few words. "That footage was a lie," she said. "I dubbed in my own voice to pretend it was true."

"Your brother was a promising individual, Miss Paramour," said Ikutsuki. "Ever since he applied to become an official member of the team, I saw potential for him to become something great. He had some anxiety issues, but that was nothing some anti-anxiety medication wouldn't fix. Unfortunately, there was a mishap with his development, thus he was unable to comprehend the magnificence of the Fall."

"So you've been playing us all?" said Conan through gritted teeth.

"'Played' is an understatement," said Ikutsuki. "I have done everything correctly to better correct the wicked ways of this world."

Conan shook his head. "Death's not gonna fix our problems."

Ikutsuki chuckled. He reached to the side of his wheelchair for a pistol. He cocked it and handed it to Charlotte. "I believe that's enough talking. Charlotte? If you would be so kind?"

Charlotte took the gun without uttering a word. She walked up to Conan's cross and held the gun up. She aimed for Conan's heart and steadied her aim. If there was any hesitation, any hint that there was a sentient mind in that iron maiden, it should have shown itself sooner. There was no thinking soul in that mechanical frame. Her finger tightened around the trigger.

"No!" cried Lucy.

A gunshot rang out across the roof. Conan gagged as the shock nulled his judgment. Fresh crimson hues poured out from the new hole in his chest. The pain was so tremendous that he couldn't even scream. Conan's breath ran short as more blood oozed into the air. Every member of S.E.E.S. cringed at the sight. More blood leaked out from the corners of the junior's mouth.

"The others, Charlotte," Ikutsuki commanded.

Charlotte remained idle this time. She was unable to avert her gaze from Conan. Painful seconds ticked by as the iron maiden stood still. Some light returned to her eyes, and Charlotte fully realized what she had done.

"I—" said Charlotte. Her expression was only that of horror.

"Charlotte!" Ikutsuki commanded. "Do it now!"

The iron maiden glanced at the pistol in her hand. A brief second passed as her consciousness came back to full light. She held the muzzle up to the side of her neck. Only Ikutsuki could manage to utter a plea for her to stop. Charlotte pulled the trigger and blew her mechanical innards out the other end of her neck. She dropped the gun and fell lifelessly on the ground.

Ikutsuki reached into his wheelchair and drew another gun. "Fifty years!" he growled. "Fifty years of waiting. I won't wait any longer!"

The world flowed in slow motion as the old man cocked his gun. Conan glanced about and saw only fear in his friends' eyes. They would die here without another word. Everything they had been working for was a lie. If there was anyone to blame, it was Ikutsuki. But blaming him was worth nothing now. If S.E.E.S. and Strega died here, Ikutsuki won. As the situation stood, the Persona-users had a pathetic excuse for their last stand.

An anger rose from Conan's punctured chest. It was an emotion he hadn't felt for a long time. Such a fury was only matched by his frustration to realize how his Stigma would ostracize him from a world plagued with many flaws. The anger forced a roar from Conan and within the Sea of His Soul. A Persona card materialized in front of the junior's face. Conan lurched forward as far as he could and used his teeth to grab the card.

The Black Ace emerged from the darkness of the night. Its dark body was so black that it blotted out the light of the waxing moon above. Conan's true self shared its owner's anger and shrieked. Ikutsuki was momentarily stunned by the blast. The Black Ace seized that moment to swiftly break its owner from his bonds. Conan could only stay on his knees with the bullet wound in his chest. He commanded his Persona to break out everyone else. Ikutsuki realized this plan and impulsively shot at the Black Ace. Conan's true self took the bullets and continued to break out the other Persona-users.

Lucy, Victor, Pierce, and Keira were the first to be released. Leon, Ellie, and Alice were next. They all briefly fell to the concrete floor and assumed a battle formation. Ellie took the initiative to hoist Leon by the shoulder in substitute for his cane. The members of S.E.E.S. drew their Persona cards, but two seconds too late. They were still vulnerable for an attack.

Ikutsuki wildly pointed his gun at the team. The gun swiped over the general area where Slade was. Conan's Persona was only halfway done with undoing the bonds on the teacher. Pierce realized this and made a mad dash at his former mentor. Ikutsuki impulsively pointed his gun and fired three times. Each bullet flew at one target: Pierce. The captain caught the bullets with his chest, but was downed immediately. His underlings could only watch in horror at his sacrifice.

Ikutsuki tightened the trigger once more. His gun clicked. "No!" he said. "This was perfect! I had you all!"

Conan coughed up blood. A fresh spray of crimson coated his hands and knees. Fresh adrenaline coursed through his brain and stimulated his fury. The Black Ace screamed once more and darted at Ikutsuki. The old man rolled his wheelchair back, but his reflexes were too slow. Conan's true self slammed head first into the old man's torso and sent the two of them tumbling across the roof. Ikutsuki went flying out of his wheelchair and in the grips of the Black Ace. There was no escape now.

"Die, old man!" the Persona roared.

The Black Ace opened its monstrous maw and sunk its teeth into Ikutsuki's aged flesh. A sickening chorus of crunching bones and ripping sinews followed with the scream of an old man in pain. Conan's true self ripped his bite of human flesh and swallowed it with the ferocity of a wolf, and then resumed to take another bite. The shoulder was the first to be eaten, then the arm, then the leg, and finally the stomach. Each bite took two seconds to sever flesh from the rest of the body. Ikutsuki cried like a baby all the same.

S.E.E.S. was briefly stunned. There was no plan or tactic to prevent a teammate from committing murder. A brief glance was shared among them, and they constructed a semi-feasible plan. The majority of teammates would rush over and try to stop the Black Ace while Lucy and Keira tended to the wounded. Leon, Ellie, Victor, and Alice summoned their Personas and sent them to wrestle down the Black Ace. Their Personas tackled Conan's own in an attempt to slow it down. The Black Ace shrugged off the attacks and continued to devour Ikutsuki.

Lucy was left with the dilemma of choosing who to save. Pierce was closest to her and suffering from three gunshot wounds. Conan lay farther away with a pool of blood around him. Lucy reasoned with her panicked mind that the latter needed sooner treatment. She briefly cast Media to both, and then rushed over to personally mend the small hole in her classmate's chest.

Keira removed her uniform jacket and tried to use it to stop the bleeding. "Oh, God," she said. "This can't be happening."

"Conan!" said Lucy. Vivian hovered opposite of her and kept casting Dia. "Conan, you've gotta stop! You're hurting everyone else!"

A dead expression was on Conan's face. The soul in his body barely sustained consciousness and was consumed by rage. Lucy tried to seize his attention in any way she could, but there was no stopping him. A moment passed when he reverted from his anger, but not long enough to have someone talk sense into Conan's ear. When the wound was fully mended, Lucy and Keira gave up on persuading Conan and ran to heal Pierce.

Everyone else was having no luck. The Black Ace consumed Ikutsuki's entire lower body and his entire right side. Ikutsuki wasn't screaming anymore, but he was barely alive. Ultor and Morrigan were swatted away like flies and Jester's helmet was punched inward. Theofanes gave a good fight but lost when her leg was snapped in half. All the Personas were rendered unable to fight and were swiftly dismissed. Their hosts were too tired to continue the struggle.

All that remained of Ikutsuki was half a torso, a head, and one arm. Blood was splattered all about the Black Ace. In the glimmer of the moon above, all the blood shimmered like a sickening array of stardust on the Persona's armor. The Black Ace swallowed the last chunk of flesh and prepared to consume the rest.

"I—was—so—close—" Ikutsuki muttered weakly. Crimson stains streamed from his nostrils and mouth. The old man then rolled his eyes backward and lost his soul to the darkness of the night.

Conan's true self opened its monstrous maw to swallow the rest. In a tremendous moment, it froze. The Black Ace shimmered like a mirage and disappeared. All eyes turned to Conan, who had recovered from his primeval rage. He was late to do so, but had finally dismissed his Persona.

The team was beat. Whoever could stand struggled to return to the crosses and try to bring down the members of Strega on the crosses. They drew their Persona cards to get the job done. The unconscious people were set on the concrete floor. Meanwhile, Lucy did everything she could to heal Pierce. Despite her best efforts, she had trouble fixing multiple gunshot wounds.

"I can't patch everything!" said Lucy. "Somebody help me out!"

Keira tried to summon her Persona card. Due to the severity of the situation, she couldn't concentrate hard enough. The card merely hovered in front of her and didn't materialize into a solid object. "I can't summon Demeter!" she said. "We need another healer!"

"Lucy's all we've got," said Leon.

"What about your teacher?" said Alice.

"She's coming!" Victor spat.

Slade hobbled over with most of her weight focused on one leg. Due to her injury earlier, her mobility and emotional composure were less than able. Nobody said a word about her apparent betrayal to the team and focused only on their teammate. The homeroom teacher came to her friend's side all the same. She knelt down with her Persona hovering behind her. She immediately started casting Dia.

Suddenly, Vivian and Hecate disappeared. Lucy tried to conjure the card once more but found herself unable to do so. Leon checked the time and came to a horrifying realization. The time was 12:01 AM. The Dark Hour officially ended.

"I can't get Vivian out!" said Lucy.

"Oh no," said Keira. "But that means…"

Leon cupped his hands over one gunshot wound. "Don't you die on us!" he hollered. "Don't you dare die on us!"

Ellie and Lucy did everything they could to stop the bleeding. The healing spells were insufficient in patching all the holes. Pierce choked as every breath he took grew more and more shallow. No one wanted to admit it, but they knew one thing was for certain. Pierce had less than a minute to live. The captain held up his thick hand feebily. Slade took the initiative to seize it. Pierce smiled meekly and coughed. His rasping breaths were bleeding life from his body.

"W-why the long faces?" he choked. "We won, right?"

Due to Ikutsuki's spontaneous exposition moments earlier, there was no way to tell if their victory was certain or not. S.E.E.S. could have been personally responsible for an imminent disaster within the year. There was no way to tell what was true, Ikutsuki's foretelling or Pierce's plan. No one had the courage to tell him who was right.

"Yeah," Victor lied. "We won."

"You guys gave Ikutsuki hell?" said Pierce.

Slade gripped Pierce's hand harder. Her eyes were watering at the corners. "Yes," she said. "He's gone now."

"Dammit," said Ellie. Her composure was softening and her lip quivered. "Dammit it all."

"Stop talking," said Leon. He was beginning to cry shamelessly. "For God's sake, stop. The pain's worse when you're talking."

Pierce shook his head. "I can't feel anything anymore," he said. "Talking lets me know I'm alive. And Olivia? Ikutsuki was lying about you, right? He conned Charlotte into making you work?"

"She was used," said Lucy. The tears shared with teammates were becoming contagious. "Used just like the rest of us."

Slade bit her lip. The bite was sharp enough to draw a trickle of red life. "No," she said. "I was part of the plan too."

Pierce gave a meek smile. "At least you're here. I wouldn't want it any other…"

Slade came close and cupped the back of Pierce's head behind her free hand. She brought their faces close and touched foreheads. Years of working together formed a bond stronger than one of charity or romance, but one of comradery. The touch between them was both sour and sweet, ephemeral emotions all the same. Pierce lost his chain of thought and smiled. He closed his eyes and let out his last breath. The captain grew terribly still.


	39. Chapter 39: Another Time

_**Hey there, reader!**_

New arc everybody! S.E.E.S. has more coming its way than arcana Shadows in the near future! I'll admit that the next few chapters won't be combat-heavy, so bear with me! Every word builds up to the climax coming soon!

Also, I will be out of town next week, so I'll be putting a double update today. This chapter and the next build up to one of the sparse "slice of life" chapters in this fanfic. Stay tuned for those next chapters. If you have any thoughts you want to put out there, write a review down below and let me know!

A brief thank you to _RubyMoonz, DdotChou, MoldyJellyBean, ShadowDragoon32, Shiro No Kishidan, Pokepia's Haunt,kyoto knight, CodyGotKilld, and Azure Blade of Chaos._

_**Chapter 39**_

_**Another Time**_

**CM Academy Main Campus, 6th Period: 2:35 PM**

Two days passed. Everyone at school should have been abuzz with worry the next day. The halls were supposed to be full of rumors about Pierce's demise. Every man and woman on CM Academy campus should have shown some sign that they cared that somebody died. Instead, no one spoke of the incident. No one knew Pierce well enough to pay him respects. S.E.E.S. secretly hoped that someone out there knew his name, but no one seemed to care enough to show sympathy. There was no farewell fanfare for a lost friend.

Conan wanted to personally get in everyone's faces and demand for their sympathy. He wanted to run up to every student, elicit a dramatic emotional reflex on each one, and run off to the next classmate. That could never happen because Pierce was a policeman, not a celebrity. There was no way he could get the masses to sympathize for someone of Pierce's occupation. The only important non-academic conversation that Conan overheard regarded someone else.

"Did you hear about Slade?" asked a gossiping student

"Yeah," said another student. "I heard she's planning on quitting her job pretty soon. Why is that?"

"Beats me," said the first student. "Maybe a bad fling with an ex?"

Conan wanted to say a number of things to those students. He wanted to say how that night involved more than a bad romance. The junior wanted to confess that there was a Dark Hour, there were Shadows lurking about, and that Slade and Pierce were chiefly responsible for maintaining public safety for so long. Conan knew deep down that he couldn't say those things. The rumors would spread with or without his intervention. There was nothing he could do to correct the gossipers' misconceptions.

Later that same day, he met with Lucy and Victor after school ended. They tried to get some small talk in to pass by a seemingly ordinary day. If Charlotte were here, she would have joined with the group and listened intently. Due to her absence, an emotional void filled her space. The trio of juniors was too shaken up to try talking about that tragic night. They eventually settled down and managed to bring up less serious topics. A chorus of rings came from each of their phones. Lucy, Conan, and Victor checked their cell phones. They all received a text message from Leon.

_Meet up tonight at 5:00, _he said. _You know why._

* * *

**CM Academy West side, Command room: 5:00 PM**

S.E.E.S. took their seats in the command room. Slade, Charlotte, and Pierce were absent. The room grew silent without their collective presences. No one said anything as Alice and Ellie occupied their spots. Leon took Slade's seat at the head of the cluster of chairs. His cane rested against his leg and the chair he sat on.

Leon cleared his throat. "I got a call this morning," he said. "Some folks who said they oversee S.E.E.S. activities on an international scale. Called themselves A.X.E.L, whatever that stands for. Slade's been called in for a debriefing and trial, plus she said that we're supposed to answer to these people. She'll be gone for a trial and debriefing. Since I'm the eldest member of this team, they wanted me in charge."

"What happened to Charlotte?" asked Keira. "She's not dead, is she?"

"Not exactly," said Leon. "The group said that they could fix her. Her body was carted off while Slade was leaving the premises. They said they'd be done in two weeks, but I doubt it'll be that long."

"And Ikutsuki?" asked Victor while gritting his teeth. "What'd they say about him?"

"We told them everything we knew," said Leon. "The 12 arcana Shadows, the Fall, and the Tower of Nyx. They looked at us like we were crazy, so that's why Slade's going through the due process and stuff. Plus I heard that Ikutsuki's mansion was cleared out earlier today. I guess he had some folks that wanted his property when he was dead."

"Good for them," said Alice.

Lucy sighed. "I can't believe this is all happening," she said.

"I didn't hear anybody talking about Pierce today," said Ellie. "Did they keep this out of the newspaper?"

"No," said Keira. "We got a headline on page 6."

"So what now?" asked Victor. "We tied up most of our loose ends, plus we've got Strega in custody. They better not try summoning their Personas again. The punks had it coming for years. Uh, no offense, Alice."

"None taken," said Alice. "And I doubt they'd have much control over themselves without their Shadows or the gray pills."

Ellie folded her arms and sighed loudly. "So we just sit on our hands and wait?" she said. "This can't be over."

"We wait for Slade to return," said Leon. "The pattern shouldn't differ tonight, so we won't worry about patrols. Until then, this team needs a break. Don't you think so?"

"Well, yeah," said Lucy. "But what then? Back to supernatural pest control? And how are we supposed to get rid of the Dark Hour?"

"We need to wait until we find the answers," said Keira. "That's all we can do."

"If there are answers," said Victor. He laid his head back against the chair. "Standing around won't solve anything."

"If it's worth knowing," said Leon, "we figured out something about the Tower of Nyx. Turns out that the machinery Ikutsuki was talking about did more than make an ugly-ass building. It's broadcasting a unique signal across the city, like a homing beacon. Now Shadows are running at it like no tomorrow."

"A beacon that attracts Shadows?" Keira suggested.

Leon nodded. "Right. Every Shadow in the city is clustering around that tower. There's a handful of them right now, but I'm betting that there'll be hundreds more in a couple weeks. I guess they're essential for causing the Fall or something. And since Ikutsuki's out of the picture, the beacon's only good for being demonic catnip for Shadows."

"'Catnip?'" asked Ellie.

Leon shrugged. "For lack of a better word, that's it. Anyways, if we conduct patrols, we should focus first on the Shadows nearest to the tower. I doubt that'll happen unless the tower breaks down."

"So that's it?" said Alice. "Are we done here?"

"Yeah, we're done," said Leon. He rose from his seat and prompted everyone else to do the same. "Just wanted to tell you all a few things. You all can go now. But I want Lucy to stay."

Everyone but Lucy and Leon left the room. Keira left last, gave a glance at the remaining two, and closed the door right behind her. Lucy stood with uncertainty about what her senior would say. Leon reached into his pocket and produced a flash drive

"Those A.X.E.L. guys swiped the mansion and found some data on Ikutsuki's computer," said Leon. "Some stuff about your brother popped up too. Most of the original footage was gone, but they let me look at what was left. I thought you should have it."

Lucy realized what he was talking about. "Is that—?" she said.

Leon handed the flash drive to his underclassman. "There's a ComDesk downstairs if you need one," he said. "Ellie's probably gonna use that thing until midnight, but she'll budge for a few minutes if you ask her nicely. You deserve to know the truth."

Lucy accepted the device with care. "Thanks," she said.

* * *

**CM Academy West side, Lobby: 10:35 PM**

Once Ellie finished her remedial Geography session, she lent Lucy the ComDesk. Lucy briefly thanked her. Ellie gave a silent gesture of respect and left the room. Lucy pulled the desk up to a chair and plugged in the flash drive. She skimmed through the hologram display and found a file labeled "Lanus." Lucy opened the file, found a video, and played it. The video engulfed the entire surface of the desk and played some familiar footage.

It was the same recording that Ikutsuki played for S.E.E.S. back on Asterisk Island. Unlike the previously doctored video, this one didn't involve a struggle. Lanus, Lucy's late brother, sat in an unkempt state on a metal chair at the end of the table. Another interrogator, a young woman in a business suit, was sitting opposite of the young man.

"Lanus," said the woman. It was a younger Slade.

"Hello, Miss Slade," said Lanus. His voice was dead.

"I see you've calmed down from last time," said Slade. "So what's the matter? The staff says you haven't touched any of your food."

"Didn't feel hungry," said Lanus. "Not after Arthur…you know."

"I see. I'm sorry things came out this way."

Lanus sighed. "So you did some thinking about what I said? About those Shadows?"

"Yes. I also think you were in no condition to speak."

"I'm serious. Dead serious. You guys should reconsider how you deal with this mission."

"We can't sit idly." Slade leaned back in her metal chair. "You know that."

"Well, I know that," said Lanus. He maintained a certain level of collectiveness while being fanatical with his words. "But if you slay all of them, they will return and kill everything on earth. Do not engage with those Shadows!"

In real time, Lucy realized what Ikutsuki did. He modified the speech so that Lanus would appear to want the arcana Shadows slain. According to this footage, Lucy's brother wanted the exact opposite. That truth gave Lucy a sense of warmth inside. Her brother was sane after all.

"I can't do anything from here," Lanus continued. "I doubt I could do much with Arthur going nuts. And if you engage with these big Shadows, you're getting the world one step closer to an apocalypse. I'm serious! Don't engage with those Shadows!"

"Have you had any sleep, Lanus?" asked Slade. The on-screen woman was not comprehending the gravity of coming events. "You look unwell. I heard about your condition."

Lanus sighed. "I have Stigma," he said. "Just contracted it a couple days ago. I could die at any moment."

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Slade. "We can arrange for a transfer to Colossus General Hospital. The jailhouse isn't a place for sick patients."

Lanus nodded tentatively. "Actually, can you do me a favor? I got a sister back at home. She's seven this year, so she's got a lot to learn. I wanted her to have my dog tag. The fuzz took it 'cause it's a 'potential weapon' or something. Can you get it to her?"

Slade paused in thought. "I can arrange something," she said. "Any closing thoughts?"

"Just tell her that I was always happy with her," said Lanus. "Tell her that she made my time worth it."

The video ended with Lanus' last words. Lucy sat with mouth agape. A drop of moisture dropped from her chin and landed on her skirt. Once she was conscious of her crying, Lucy proceeded to sob openly. Thankfully, no one was around to disturb her. She closed the ComDesk and sobbed some more.

"He was right," said Lucy. "Lanus was always right."

She gave herself some time to sort out her emotions. After five minutes, she recovered enough to hold her head up. The past few days were a haze of confusion, but simply viewing this video helped shed some light upon her inner conflicts. Lanus' last words were now embedded into Lucy's heart. She glanced up at the sky.

"Lanus?" sad Lucy. "I know what I have to do. Even if it's too late, I'm glad I could see you one last time."

A welling feeling appeared within Lucy. She suddenly felt lighter and content. A soft glow appeared before the junior, a glow that resembled a feminine figure with bandages and floating hair. She saw it was her Persona, Vivian.

Vivian used her right hand to tap Lucy's forehead. Upon contact, the hand glowed and a small light flickered above Lucy. The glow spread and engulfed Vivian in light. When the flash diminished, a woman with a skin-tight cloth draped around her chest and hips appeared. The figure had long black hair and rimless, tinted lenses covering her eyes. She held a stringed instrument and had a ribbon that loosely wrapped around her and floated behind her head. The new figure smiled brightly at her master.

"I am thou," the Persona said. "And thou art I. The resolve within your heart has awakened me. I am Ishtar, the guardian of life. From this day forth, I shall always be with you."

Ishtar swiftly disappeared into particles of light. A tingling sensation was left where the Persona touched her master. Lucy felt her true self within her soul. The presence of Ishtar gave her a greater sense of victory over her personal battle.

"I'll fight for what I believe in," said Lucy. "That's what you would have done. Right, Lanus?"

* * *

**CM Academy West side, Command Room: meanwhile**

Leon sat idly at the chair where his mentor once sat. The senior needed time to think. Everything was too sudden. That morning, operatives from a group called A.X.E.L., who called by phone and appeared minutes later in suits, came by and retrieved Slade and Charlotte's body without another word. Leon was appointed the leader of his team by an organization he wasn't aware of until this morning. Apparently, S.E.E.S. answered to another group that managed anti-Shadow squadrons all around the world, however many Persona-user teams were out there. Were Pierce still around, Leon would have consulted him for advice. Since that wasn't an option anymore, Leon was left to his own devices.

Leon picked up his cane and twirled it around in his hand. He managed to learn how to play with his new crutch during his stay in the hospital. Due to the weight imbalance in the cane, it fell to Leon's side after a few seconds of spinning. The senior reached to pick it up, but someone opened the command room doors and stepped in. It was Keira.

"Um, hi," said the star student. She had a plate in her hands. The pungent smell of horseradish and pickles stank up the room immediately, but Leon didn't mind.

"What's up?" said Leon.

Keira took a seat next to her classmate and set down the plate. "Just checking up on you. It must be hard running the show, isn't it?"

Leon nodded. "So this is how Slade felt on the job."

"She always was the hardest worker," Keira took a moment to think of something to talk about. "Oh, Slade recruited you, right? I've been meaning to ask, but how did that happen?"

Leon pointed to the cane at his side. "Could you help me with that?" As Keira came down and handed the cane to her classmate, Leon continued to speak. "This was about ten years ago. Ellie and I got lost one night and decided to take a detour. We were in a back alley when the Dark Hour hit. Shadows started popping up and Ellie ran off to grab a weapon. One Shadow swept me away and cornered me. That's when I faced my other self."

Keira remembered facing her Shadow the first time. She remembered the fear and confusion from encountering a demon that resembled and mocked her. She could only imagine how Leon felt in the same scenario at a younger age. "So you managed to tame it?" said Keira.

"That's right," said Leon. "Ellie said she accepted her other self too, but I didn't get to see it. I didn't ask either. Afterward, Slade and the S.E.E.S. of that time came by just to clean us up. After she took us back and told us the situation, she offered positions for me and Ellie."

"That must have been rough," said Keira. "Your friends were part of that team, right?"

"Yeah," said Leon. "After I faced my Shadow, I think Ellie found out what secrets I was hiding in my head. Then came the incident with Lanus. She and I had a few issues about how we could've saved him. That's when our friendship went downhill. She hated the secrets we had locked in our heads, especially the ones she didn't like. That's why she's stiff most of the time. People change a lot, don't they?"

Keira nodded tentatively. "At least you made something helpful from this experience," she said. "And it looks like Ellie's becoming more open now. I heard she's halfway through the junior year material."

Leon smiled. "Good for her."

The star student nudged her friend. "I'm guessing you had something to do with her change in attitude. Give yourself more credit. If anyone, Ellie had you to thank for getting her out of her shell."

Leon laughed, first warmly and then bitterly. "I appreciate it, but what now? I don't know if I'm keeping this position forever. First I'm crippled and I'm running a team dangerously low on morale. I wouldn't be surprised if somebody left us now."

The mood grew tense. Neither senior said a word as their last few words settled into their minds. Keira gathered her nerve first and held up the plate she brought in. "Want some?" she asked.

"Is that toast?" asked Leon.

"Um, yeah," said Keira. She became mildly self-conscious. "It's not as fancy as the sandwiches because we ran out of onions and ketchup. Do you like it?"

Leon took a bite. A mix of burnt grains with horseradish particles swirled around his mouth and stung every taste bud. Anyone else would have hated the taste, but Leon favored the unusual flavors. Were tonight another night, he would have enjoyed the snack. He didn't feel very jubilant, so he swallowed his food and gave a mild smirk.

"Could be better," said Leon. "Thanks anyway."

The doors to the command room opened once more. Ellie walked in carrying a plate. She bluntly stared at Keira, Leon, and the toast in the latter's hand. An expression of mild embarrassment and surprise was shared among everyone in the room.

"Oh," said Ellie. "Didn't know you were here."

"Uh, hi," said Keira. "Didn't know you were coming."

Leon finished his toast. "Want a seat?" he asked.

Ellie took a seat opposite of Keira and set down her plate. There was cold cut tuna sprawled out in an aesthetic arrangement on it. "Did you want some?" she asked. "I made extra, so you better answer."

The others stared at the tuna. Bits of parsley and chopped green onion were sprinkled across the cold cut plate. Each piece of fish had a seawater scent to them. These tuna slices were in even sizes and easy to pick up. Ellie obviously put a lot of heart into this snack.

Leon picked up one and ate it. "Tastes good," he said warmly.

"This is really nice," said Keira. She took a slice, ate it, and became self-conscious of her burnt toast. "How'd you get the tuna though?"

"I swiped it from the kitchen downstairs," said Ellie. "Some idiot left a full fish out on the counter for more than an hour. I saved the meat by doing this."

"Oh," said Keira. "The tuna was mine. Sorry."

"Nah, forget it." Ellie looked at Leon. "So I overheard you guys. 'Running a team dangerously low on morale?' Really?"

"Well, everyone was feeling down," said Leon. "The last time S.E.E.S. was like this was when—"

"I know," Ellie interrupted. She knew exactly what her friend was referring to. "But we're different this time. We can keep the team together. Hell, we've been doing this longer than anyone. Remember all the voodoo BS we had to go through to get stronger?"

A memory came back to Leon. "Oh, like that time we dealt with the totem pole Shadow?" he suggested. A smirk was on his face.

Ellie gave a subtle grin. "Yeah, or the salsa dancin' Shadow."

"Or that one Shadow that loved screaming, 'Burn, baby burn!' again and again."

Leon and Ellie continued to point out specific Shadows that they found amusing. Keira couldn't help but laugh at their open reminiscing. The giggle came out subtly, but increased in volume after every line exchanged between her classmates. Her laugh became contagious, and the others began laughing as well. Everyone forgot their bad moods and engrossed themselves in the mirth of reliving the funny memories.

While observing her friends, Keira realized something. Ellie and Leon had been through a lot since their early years. They were accustomed to adversity more so than the rest of S.E.E.S. was. If the team were to recover from their setback, their eldest members needed to be the first to do so. As it stood, they were doing a good job getting their morale back up. They continued reminiscing for another few minutes.

Leon checked a clock. "Sheesh, where does the time go?" he said.

"Beats me," said Ellie. "Just try not to let yourself feel any worse, alright?"

Leon nodded. "Sure thing."

Keira felt happy to hear him say that. At the same time, she also felt disappointed. It took Ellie to get Leon back to his senses, even though Keira came first. Maybe it was their chemistry that made communication better. Maybe it was their history. However she looked at it, Keira realized that she did little to boost Leon's mood.

_Everyone deserves somebody to confide in,_ she thought to herself. _Maybe that's what this team needs._

* * *

**The Velvet Room: The Dark Hour**

Conan found himself back in the Velvet Room. The blue décor and the dwellers of this place were exactly as he remembered them. A sense of nostalgia mixed with annoyance lingered about in his mind as he looked at Igor.

"Welcome," said Igor. "As I'm sure you are aware, you are currently in a dream. Now then, there has been a change in you. Have you noticed?"

Conan tentatively nodded. "Yeah, I have," he said bitterly.

Elizabeth flipped open the large book in her hands. "You have transgressed many ordeals and formed many new bonds these past few months," she said. "As one who does not bear the Wild Card, you have displayed a remarkable ability to unite others to a single cause."

"Yeah, but we failed," said Conan. "If Ikutsuki was right, we're responsible for the end of the world."

"An end, or a beginning?" Elizabeth mused. "The universe is not a realm of beginnings and ends, but cycles of existence. Much like the arcana of a Tarot deck, elements will repeat themselves in different varieties at different times. What you perceive as an end could be something else entirely."

Conan was tempted to roll his eyes, but remembered to mind his manners in front of two omnipotent beings. "Either way, it's pretty bad on my side."

"Thank you, Elizabeth," said Igor. "And my dearest guest, I am not referring to your change in circumstances, but to your change in mentality. That is why I have summoned you here. There is one thing you mustn't forget."

Igor waved his hand and a familiar booklet bound in hard leather appeared on the table. The cover unfolded itself and revealed the contract inside. Conan's signature was printed at the bottom under the confidentiality agreement.

"Pharos gave this to me," said Conan.

"I see you recognize this," said Igor. "Shall I remind you of your commitment? 'I chooseth this fate of mine own free will.' There is no need to worry. Whichever path you choose, I shall respect your decision. However, only you will bear the responsibility for your actions, no matter what end they may bring about. Please remember that."

Conan nodded. He was unsure why Igor was so keen on repeating the terms of this contract. Perhaps the peculiar man felt some sense of responsibility for endangering him with the power of a Persona. Or maybe he knew something bad was coming in the near future. In any case, the junior could only agree with what Igor was saying.

"Remember that you cannot face dangers alone," said Elizabeth. "Men were not made to be solitary beings. Strengthen your bonds and live for another day. For every person you ally with, another part of your world is established."

Igor smiled. "My dear guest, our time will not last forever. As the master of this place, I give you my full encouragement. You will soon awaken, and I bid you farewell."

* * *

**Escapade Mall, Arcade: 3:00 PM**

Victor hammered away at pixilated fiends for the thousandth time. He still couldn't get Ikutsuki's betrayal out of his mind. Nobody on the team knew the old man well, but his ulterior motive was more than enough to punch a wedge in S.E.E.S.' cohesiveness. All Victor could do to cope was firing away with his plastic firearm.

Two sessions passed and Victor found himself dying at the same stage every time. Rather than pumping in more Crowns when the game over screen popped up, he waited for a new game to start so he could go back to the first level. The jokester reasoned that he would get better if he kept playing from beginning to the part he kept failing at. At the very least, it was a good way to burn time before returning back to the dorms.

Someone tapped his shoulder when he was popping coins at the game start screen. It was Alice. "You're wasting time here?" she asked.

"Yep," said Victor. He inserted in the last Crown. "Got a problem?"

"Nope." Alice held up a handful of loose change. "Can I join in?"

Victor made way for her. Alice inserted four coins to sign in as player two. "Have you done this before?" he asked.

"Nope," said Alice. "But it can't be too hard, right?"

Victor scoffed. "Yeah, right."

The two hacked away with every virtual bullet they had. Alice made a decent gamer, but her reflexes weren't as refined as Victor's was. They failed when fighting the first boss. A game over countdown screen came up, but Victor was in no mood to pay more coins.

"That was actually pretty hard," said Alice. "How do you do this every day?"

Victor tapped his right forearm. "Finger muscles," he said. "They come in pretty handy."

The artist was not amused. "I'm bored," she said. "Do you always hang out here?"

"Well, yeah. Gaming's kind of my trademark. Kinda like you with your sketchbook and…" Victor trailed off.

Alice became curious. "And what?"

Victor struggled to find nicer words for what he was about to say. "Uh, your habit of being a female dog."

A moment passed before she got the message. "Oh, that." Alice pondered that remark. "Guess you were wondering about why I'm like that?"

"Nope."

Alice and Victor left the arcade and walked around the Escapade mall lobby. Both took a seat at a bench surrounding the fountain in the center of the area.

"Still bored," said Alice.

"Sure, cry me a river," said Victor. "Well, uh, I've got a question. Way back when, you said you couldn't remember much about your past life. Can you recall anything now?"

Alice folded her arms. "Ever since you guys locked up Ghost, I've been having a clearer head," she said. "Bits and pieces are becoming clearer. Thing is, I wasn't in hospitals frequently. I definitely remember being around antiseptic a lot."

Victor tried to picture a place with lots of antiseptic that wasn't a hospital. No such area came to mind. "So your folks weren't doctors?"

"No. I think my folks got in deep with loan sharks. Both liked playing cards every night. I guess that habit didn't go so well with them."

"Oh." Victor realized that Alice had worse family ties than he did. "So how do you feel about finding that out?"

"Not much," said Alice. "I barely knew who my parents were. But if they were gambling that hard with a baby girl around, I bet they would have been terrible people."

Victor felt as though she should have had a higher regard for her family. He then recalled his own contempt for his father's abusive behavior in the house. Victor suddenly sympathized more so with his friend. "Did living on the streets help you out?"

"A little," Alice continued. "It was still a rough ride."

The jokester recalled a past conversation. "Wait, do you remember anything new about your mentor? The one who taught you how to draw and stuff?"

Alice became slightly downcast. "Nothing more than I already do," said the artist. "At least I remember her as a nice lady. She often visited me when both my parents were out of the house."

"Oh, so she was like your nanny or something?"

Alice snickered. "Yeah, a nanny," she joked. "I still had to find food in the pantry and stuff. She even visited me this one time I stepped on broken glass. I think I was sent to a hospital when I was six…Wait a minute."

The jokester became curious. "'Wait a minute', what?"

"I met this kid with Stigma. He was in pretty bad shape. Black hair, some becoming white. I think he's your best friend. You know, that kid with the nutty Persona?"

A flicker of surprise passed across Victor's face. The jokester forced a laugh. "You mean Conan?" he asked. "Nah, just a coincidence."

"I'm serious," said Alice. "I knew I saw that guy before. He might be a kid with Stigma."

Victor became sullen. "No. Stigma would've killed him if he had it. There's no way he would have survived until now."

Alice shrugged. "First time for everything."


	40. Chapter 40: Reunions

_**Hey there, reader!**_

Yay! 2000+ views for this fanfic! This is a first for me, so thank you, everyone who's made it this far!

As I mentioned in the previous chapter, I will be out of town next week, so I'll be putting a double update today. This chapter and the last build up to one of the sparse "slice of life" chapters in this fanfic. Stay tuned for those next chapters. If you have any thoughts you want to put out there, write a review down below and let me know!

A brief thank you to _RubyMoonz, DdotChou, MoldyJellyBean, ShadowDragoon32, Shiro No Kishidan, Pokepia's Haunt,kyoto knight, CodyGotKilld, and Azure Blade of Chaos._

_**Chapter 40**_

_**Reunions**_

**Cm Academy Main Campus, outside: 2:45 PM**

Five days later, school opened as usual. Idle chatter passed freely among students on campus and in the halls. The bell rang and everyone returned to their classes. The day should have transgressed as usual. The members of S.E.E.S. knew better than to assume that their peace would last. They failed, and perhaps they started an apocalypse.

"I heard one of those nutcases was found this morning outside our school," said a gossiping student in the halls. "They're all over the place now."

"You know, Colossus has it easy," said another student. "I heard that there's others popping up in other major cities. It's happening everywhere."

"Wait, what? Like, around the country?"

"No, around the world. It's like something out of a disaster movie."

The gossiping student shuddered. "Y-you serious?"

Conan knew better than to second-guess the coming of the end of the world. If there were no more arcana Shadows, there wouldn't be a mass recovery of Shadow victims anymore. If that was true, then the end was really coming. It made Conan angry to know that others were unaware of the trouble the world was in.

He sat outside under his friends' hangout tree by himself. Conan didn't bother to find his friends today. He wanted the time alone to get his thoughts sorted out. He had been in a constant state of anger since Pierce's death. He couldn't find the exact reason why he felt the way he did. Perhaps Pierce was like the father he never had. Maybe his sacrifice felt undervalued and should have received more praise. However he looked at that incident, Conan only felt angrier and angrier. He wasn't even sure who to blame: Ikutsuki for pulling the gun or himself for killing him in cold blood.

_Did I have to kill him? _Conan mused. _No, he had to die._

An unsettling satisfaction came with knowing that Conan killed somebody for the right reasons. Ikutsuki would have killed everyone if he had his way. It was either going to be him or everyone else. Conan should have been ready to deal with knowing he killed a madman, but that satisfaction wasn't enough. He needed to do more. Conan just wasn't sure just how to do that.

Conan's cell phone rang. The junior picked it up and checked the caller ID. It was Lucy. He picked up. "Hello?" he said.

"Hey, where are you?" asked Lucy. There was an unusual enthusiasm in her voice today. "You missed the big news."

"What is it?"

"Slade's coming back today. Her debriefing is over and those other guys are done questioning her."

"Oh. How is she?"

"I'm not sure. But I'm sure she's feeling really down. I can't blame her though."

Conan gave a bitter chuckle. "Not surprising, considering what she did."

Lucy sighed. "We don't really know the full story. Maybe she got conned into helping Ikutsuki or something."

Conan tentatively agreed. "Yeah, you might be right."

His friend took a moment to think before speaking again. "There's something else I called about. I wanted to find you today."

"Oh, did you?" said Conan. "I'm outside at the tree."

The junior waited for a minute for his friend to arrive. Lucy came by and waved for Conan's attention. "What's up?" asked Conan.

"I wanted to go somewhere today," she said. "Could you come with me?"

Conan quelled his inner emotions. He decided to sort them out later. "Sure," he said. "Let's go."

* * *

**CM Academy, Main Campus: Meanwhile**

Victor stood at the corner of a hall, where the density of passing CM Academy students was thinner and the chances of being heard were smaller. He checked to see if the coast was clear. Victor drew his cell phone and dialed up Keira. She answered shortly.

"Hello?" said Keira.

"Hey, it's Victor," said the jokester. "Sorry for calling you up like this."

"No problem. Wait, how did you get my number?"

"I swiped it from Lucy's phone," said Victor. "Anyways, can you answer something for me?"

Keira drummed her fingers on a tabletop on the other end of the line. "What is it?" she asked patiently.

"Does Conan have Stigma?"

A pause occurred. Victor asked his question once more.

"Well, I can't say," said Keira. Her voice was full of anxiety.

"You know when you and Lucy were helping him up that night?" said Victor. "You should've gotten a good look at his chest. Or maybe you've seen it every night you scanned us."

A mild groan came from Keira's end of the line. "Victor, this is a serious topic. I don't know how to answer."

"What if he's dying? What would you say then?"

Another pause in the conversation occurred. Keira sighed. "He doesn't have it," she said. "If he did, he'd be dead by now."

"By now?" asked Victor. "What's that mean?"

"I've seen black marks over his body. I thought it was Stigma, but I could've been wrong. It kills within days, right? Slade said Conan had some kind of medical condition before he met us. The first time I saw the black marks was back in June, so there's no way he has Stigma."

Victor gave a sigh of relief. "Oh, great."

"And where did this question come up?" the senior inquired. "If you want to learn more about it, why not ask Conan personally? It's more honest than asking me."

"Okay, okay." The jokester said.

Keira sighed. "Please be more considerate about this kind of information, alright? I won't always be able to answer your questions."

Victor found himself smiling. "Alright. Talk to you later."

* * *

**Lord Carmen's Cemetery, 1st basement: 3:21 PM**

After a quick bus ride downtown, Conan and Lucy were at Lord Carmen's Cemetery. This place was a national landmark with the most graves planted one area. The land set aside for the area was built in a large, spherical space with a large, circular opening at the center. The large number of graves, as well as tombs, was constructed below the surface. Lord Carmen's Cemetery could have easily been mistaken for a sports arena.

Lucy led her classmate to the first basement, which was accessed through a stairwell. She and Conan were in a large chamber full of tombs and graves. The large circular opening above allowed a limited amount of natural sunlight to pass through into the ground. Patches of grass grew between graves and wherever the sun would touch. The juniors walked to a concrete grave near the center of the area. The grave marker was titled "Lanus Paramour, Loving son and brother." A withered bouquet of flowers was left on top of the grave.

"Oh," said Conan. "So this is…?"

"Yeah," said Lucy. She picked up the bouquet of flowers. "Maybe I should have brought flowers. I knew I was forgetting something."

Lucy looked at the grave. "I awakened my true self a few nights ago," she said. "I set a few things in order and found some peace in myself. Things are calming down for me. But before all else, I thought I'd come here one last time."

"'One last time?' You're not coming back?"

Lucy nodded. "When I started getting allowance, I used to come here every three months to pay my respects. It was my way of reliving the past, keeping Lanus alive. But I realized something. We don't get anything done by living in yesterday. We have to keep moving forward if we want to get somewhere. I've been dwelling on my brother for too long. Lanus was always my hero, and he'll always be that way. If he were here, he would want me to always do what I knew was right. From now on, I have to live life my way."

Conan nodded. "I see," he said. "That's pretty deep."

"Yeah." Lucy looked up. Most of the ceiling above them was comprised of concrete, but she looked past the fortification and up to where her brother's soul was. "I'll do what I can down here. I know I've got good people to trust in."

Conan felt fingers closing around his hand. He found Lucy taking his palm and smiling. There was something mystifying about her mood. She was more content now, more carefree. Lucy finding her inner peace apparently gave her new insight to life. Her new outlook made her more alluring than before. Conan couldn't help but smile back.

His friend blushed. "Well, we should get going," said Lucy.

Conan held her hand tighter. "Yeah, let's go," he said.

* * *

**CM Academy West side, Lobby: 6:25 PM**

Lucy gave a brief farewell as she and her friend entered the dorms. Conan strolled into the lobby by himself. Some other students populated the area tonight. Most kept to themselves in their little groups. A few familiar faces were among the sparse groups. He caught Ellie catching up with remedial sessions on the dorm's ComDesk.

"What's up?" he said.

"Not much," the redheaded girl replied sleepily. "Oh yeah, you hear about Slade? She's back today."

"I heard. How is she?"

Ellie made a sour face. "Looked like hell. Bags under her eyes and stuff. I'm guessing she cried her heart out during that debriefing and trial. She wanted to be alone tonight."

"Oh," said Conan. He recalled a previous conversation with the captain about an old relationship with Slade. Old scars were apparently reopened by this recent tragedy. "Are you worried about her?"

"Maybe," said Ellie. She became pensive. "But I get the feeling that this whole mess could've easily been avoided. Damn, what happened to Charlotte?"

Conan shrugged. "Mind control, I guess?"

Ellie scoffed. "That's some excuse. I wonder if those A.X.E.L. guys will scrap her?"

"I'm guessing they wouldn't," said Conan. "Anyways, how's Leon? I haven't seen him much at school."

"He's doing fine," said Ellie. "I think Keira's got his attention upstairs. God, her cooking sucks."

Were this moment at a different time, Conan might have defended his senior with a remark that she was still "learning." Due to his past experiences, the junior found himself in agreement with Ellie.

"I hate horseradish," said Conan.

"Who doesn't?" said the redheaded girl. She minimized the window she had opened on the ComDesk and turned full-face to her teammate. "Then again, Leon doesn't care. How the hell does he eat that stuff? It's like he's trying to suck up to her."

"Maybe he's just trying to be nice," said Conan. "Kind of like how Victor's always being nice to Alice."

Ellie pondered the thought. "Does he really like horseradish that much? I can barely stand the smell."

The junior recalled the pungent smell of Keira's sandwiches. An unsettling feeling bubbled from the bottom of his stomach up to his mouth. "We're talking about a guy that eats protein bars and runs fifteen kilometers every day," he said. "I'm pretty sure he works up one hell of an appetite."

"He hasn't had a Young Legionary workout in a month and he still eats her food. What is it with her?"

Conan let that question sift around in his mind. "Well, some guys feel protective over women. Not like 'be my girlfriend' protective. More like the 'defend the weak' mentality."

The redheaded girl processed that thought in her head. To her knowledge, Conan's analysis was correct. "So he's probably not going to care much about the rest of us?" she asked.

Conan shook his head. "He's a leader," he said. "He's always gonna look out for his team."

Ellie nodded in agreement. "Maybe I'm over thinking this."

The junior noticed his senior's insecurity. "Folks should worry when friends get chummy with others. It's natural that way."

Ellie tensed. "'Get chummy?'" she asked. "What does that mean?"

Conan shrugged. "Getting friendly, I guess."

Ellie raised an eyebrow. "Are you saying I'm jealous?"

"Kind of." The junior pondered his last statement. "And jealousy is a healthy part of human relationships. Plus it's easy to spot in you."

The redheaded girl thought about her past actions and mannerisms. Her ears reddened as she realized how obvious her envy was. "Am I really that bad?" she asked.

Conan shook his head. "Not really. It's subtle enough to pass under everyone's noses."

Ellie shrugged. She opened her window in the ComDesk once more. "I've got more Geography to do. Thanks for the talk."

* * *

**The Sea of Conan's Soul: The Dark Hour**

A recurring dream occurred to Conan ever since the night that they were betrayed by Ikutsuki. The vision was a replay of everything that happened that night. First there was confusion, then the fight, and then the last few moments of Pierce's life. The psychological ramifications of witnessing such a heinous act that night permeated Conan's thoughts every hour of the day. For a junior with much on his mind, the dreams weren't helping.

Conan unwillingly replayed the moments when his Persona acted semi-autonomously and ate Ikutsuki alive. The junior watched his Persona run wild and purely on instinct. He remembered every bite and broken sinew of muscle and how his enemy died slowly and painfully. Conan still felt the unsettling satisfaction of killing the insane old man. He knew that his emotions were what compelled his Persona to act the way it did that night. In a way, he was responsible for killing Ikutsuki.

The Black Ace was a violent creature that always wanted to kill. So far, it has succeeded in bringing destruction wherever it went. It hadn't caused any detrimental collateral damage so far. Conan figured that he had the strength to have that control, but maybe that sense of power was a lie. That realization scared and angered him. Conan's true Persona looked at his master. He gave an unsettling glance full of hunger. Those eyes were not focused on Conan. They were hastily glancing around for food, anything to sink its teeth into.

Before Conan could do anything, he was whisked away into another place. He found himself in the void space with only his bed. There was another man leaning against it. He wore black trousers, a button-up shirt and suspenders. This man had black hair and faced opposite of Conan. He might have not been expecting him, but Conan knew better than to assume such things

"Who are you?" he asked.

The other man sighed and continued looking the other way. He gave no answer. Conan half expected this man to disappear like a ghost. He asked his question once more. The other man huffed indignantly as if he wanted a better question. Conan took the hint.

"Are you listening? I said—"

"I heard the first time," said the other man. He spoke with a soothing voice. "Sorry, I was just lost in thought."

"Well? Who are you?" asked Conan. "You got a name?"

"I am the one who was born from nothing," said the other man. "I don't have a name of my own."

Conan shrugged his shoulders. "Perfect. It's Pharos 2.0."

The other man laughed softly. "Want a seat? The view is amazing."

Conan looked over the other man's shoulder. "There's nothing out there. It's just empty space."

"Not from where I'm sitting." The other man patted the bed. "Come on. Have a seat here."

Conan shrugged to himself. He walked over and sat next to the other man. For some reason, some force kept him from glancing in his direction. Conan tried to examine the other man's face, but found his gaze involuntarily facing forward. He thought it was the man trying to use some form of sorcery to hide his identity. Conan realized that something about him wanted to look away, as if staring into this man's face would not bode well for him. In any case, he took a seat next to the visitor on the bed.

The other man pointed straight forward. "What can you see?" he asked.

"Nothing," said Conan. "Like I said, there's nothing out there."

The other man laughed. "Try again. What do you see?"

Conan sighed and glanced again. He scrutinized the space before him and realized there were contours forming in the distance. These silhouettes danced about with a nonexistent wind blowing through the area. Suddenly, he realized that he was looking at fog. Pure fog was right in front of him and obscuring the area. For some reason, the fog was condensed into a cloud that enveloped everything but the space near the bed. How had Conan not seen this before? He had been here enough times, so how could he only notice such a phenomenon now?

"Are we in a cloud?" asked Conan.

"Perhaps," said the other man. "At one point, this whole place was an ocean. Fire enveloped everything soon after, and then woodlands. This space changes at least once a year, and each new setting surprises me. The fog's a blessing in disguise, actually. Why is that?"

"'Cause I'm not a nutcase that dreams about that kind of stuff when I sleep," said Conan.

The other man sighed. "I fear this isn't the end," he said.

Conan glanced around. Almost as quickly as he appeared, the other man disappeared. A butt-shaped indent in the bed sheets was the only sign of his presence. Conan could have sworn a familiar voice was speaking to him. As for the one who just spoke, something about his voice wasn't quite right. It sounded both comforting and forlorn. Who was talking to him?

"Our business should have ended years ago," the voice continued. It weaved sadness with every word. "The time before the Fall is short. We can't be here forever. We can't keep living like this."

"What are you?" said Conan.

"An old friend," said the voice. "You've forgotten me."

Conan glanced around. His memory diminished into a cloud of black mist that engulfed him entirely. The darkness was so thick that he could barely see the tip of his nose. Conan searched frantically for the source of that voice. As he made his last effort to fight through the fog, he was drawn from the Sea of His Soul.

* * *

**CM Academy Main campus, outside: 7:15 AM**

Slade stood under the tree and watched the hover cars in the nearby street pass by CM Academy. A thick casing of bandages was wrapped around her ankle. Heavy bags hung under her eyes and her hair was undone from its usual duck tail hairdo. She hadn't the spirit to do anything else.

A few nights back, Charlotte managed to sprain Slade's ankle. The homeroom teacher was unable to cast Dia in time, so the injury was unattended until the morning. A.X.E.L. would not allow her to summon her Persona during the course of the trial. Slade could have easily erased the pain and healed the injury at any night, but she was so tired that she couldn't think about doing such a thing. The bandage around her ankle would have to stay.

Due to her absence from school for a week, she was horribly behind on instructing her students. A substitute teacher was fulfilling her role, but Slade knew that she needed to make sure her students were on track. She couldn't find the energy to fix this mishap. The deaths of her eldest teacher and best friend drained the spirit from her. All she felt like doing now was watching the street.

Slade was perfectly aware that this was the same tree that Conan, Lucy, and Victor stayed at every recess. In a different time, this was her hangout spot as well. It was a different age when Shadows and the Dark Hour never existed in her world. She thought her biggest concerns were homework and upcoming tests. A retrospective view made Slade realize just how precious those moments of innocence in the past were.

"Mrs. Slade!" said a voice. It was Lucy. "You're back! There's a teacher's meeting happing right now, ma'am."

"Yes," said Slade solemnly. "Did someone send you to find me?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Slade sighed. "Sorry about that."

"They said there's a lot of work to handle for an upcoming trip," Lucy continued. "We're going to Era for a three-day weekend, and the teachers are juggling around the roster for junior and senior classes."

Slade mulled over the thought idly. "I completely forgot about that," she said. "I suppose everyone deserves some fun."

"Are you coming with us, ma'am?"

Slade sighed. "Maybe not this time," she said. "I might spoil the fun for everyone."

The homeroom teacher expected her student to simply walk away without another word. To her surprise, Lucy remained where she stood with a determined expression on her face. "I've been meaning to say something for a while," said the junior.

"What is it?" asked Slade.

Her student stood with a stern manner. "You're not the easiest person to understand," said Lucy, "but I know what it's like to lose someone you're close to. That's why I wanted to be more honest with you from now on. I'll come to you if I wanted something said, and I want you to talk to me when you can't handle a problem on your own."

Slade remained silent.

"We have a few minutes," said Lucy. "Why don't we start now?"

Slade sighed. "What did you want to know first?"

"About those guys from that other group. You never mentioned them until they showed up and took you away."

The homeroom teacher leaned against the tree with her arms folded. "Every international branch of S.E.E.S. is under the jurisdiction of a group called A.X.E.L., the Anti Xenospecies Extermination League. They're a group that personally oversees Dark Hour activities on a global scale. We work for them. Due to the scarcity of Persona-users, they are a relatively small organization that grants us independent jurisdiction against dispatching Shadows."

"Are they the ones responsible for putting Ikutsuki in Colossus?" asked Lucy.

The homeroom teacher lowered her head even further than before. "Yes," she said, "but they had no idea what he was planning. A.X.E.L. didn't impose any actions to inhibit his activities. Fifty years of a spotless citizen's record can fool anybody."

"And how were you involved?" asked Lucy.

"I was involved with him from the start," said Slade. "My husband and I can't sustain ourselves on the salaries we have. Ikutsuki offered me money for my silent cooperation."

Lucy gave a glance of understanding. "So you didn't have a choice?" she asked.

"That's right," said Slade. "I could have declined the offer and find other ways. My lack of money blinded my sense of judgment. Had things been different, Pierce would have stopped me before he was too late. I can still see his face when he discovered my betrayal too late."

"He was happy when he saw you in the end," said Lucy. "That's what counts. You two knew each other for a long time, so I guess he'd want to see you in his last moments."

Slade gave a bitter chuckle. "Yes, I suppose." She remained in her forlorn state.

"How far back did you really go? Was your relationship merely professional, or was it more?"

"Pierce and I knew each other right after I graduated high school. I applied for an internship for the police when he was still an officer. We had a thing, but that ended in less than six months. One year later, he helped me take on my Shadow." Slade became even more forlorn and stared at the ground.

"Just come with us," said Lucy. "We insist. You'll feel a lot better after the trip."

Slade pondered the offer. "I might as well come," she said. "You should get to class now. I'll get to the teacher meeting soon."

* * *

**Escapade Mall, Lobby: 3:03 PM**

Conan decided to spend some time alone that day. Right after school ended, he took a bus to the Escapade Mall and sat in the lobby. At one point, there were Shadow victims populating the area in front of the building. The entire entrance was cleared out due to public unrest about the events that transpired on the previous full moon. Conan strolled in without a problem and took a seat next to the fountain in the center of lobby. There he received a spontaneous phone call. He checked the screen and recognized the caller ID immediately.

Conan pressed the answer button. "Hello?" he asked.

"This is Elizabeth," said a certain woman. "I'm calling to inform you of a change in your psyche. My master has noticed and wishes for us to meet."

"Can't you just warp me to the Velvet Room or something? You've done it before."

"I'm afraid it is not that simple. Perhaps it would be best to show you. Try to enter the Velvet Room."

Conan rose and came to the alcove where the portal to the Velvet Room was. To his surprise, the door was missing. He stared at the blank face of the back of a staircase. Just to be sure, Conan tapped his palm against the concrete where the Velvet Room portal should have been. Cold stone instead of blue wood pressed against his skin. Conan held up his phone to continue the conversation with Elizabeth.

"The portal isn't here," he said.

"As my master feared," said Elizabeth. "Something happened to sever your closest access to my master's domain. While our call is in session, I must be sure we can still meet. Do you still have the Velvet Key?"

Conan patted down his pockets. When he found a bulge in his left pocket, he reached in and pulled out the Velvet Key, which glistened in the partial shade under the alcove. The junior half expected the key to never appear in his possession. Igor apparently still wanted him to be a part of his realm.

"I still got it," said Conan.

"Then your ties to us is not entirely severed," said Elizabeth. "I may need to come to your world to meet with you once more. However, I must muster sufficient energy to travel to your world. This will take some time. Can we meet in front of the portal in three days?"

Conan recalled his imminent schedule. The junior and senior classes were going on a school trip to Era, a sister city to Colossus across a vast desert. They were scheduled to leave three days from today, and their trip would last for three days, so there was no way Conan could make the appointment with Elizabeth. The junior briefly explained this dilemma to Igor's assistant.

"I see," said Elizabeth. A hint of disappointment was in her voice. "I shall make accommodations then. See you soon." She hung up.

* * *

**Unknown Location: Meanwhile**

Charlotte vaguely remembered shooting herself in the neck. Everything prior to the bullet was as clear as day.

Ikutsuki called in Slade and her to come in. They arrived at an office building, and Charlotte was instructed to lay down on a table. The plan was for her to receive a tune up. When she awoke, she found that most of her motor functions were not her own anymore. Charlotte became a mechanical puppet for Ikutsuki, and Slade didn't say a word. Had she any human feelings, Charlotte might have felt angry.

She regained temporary control after mortally injuring Conan. Some subroutine kicked back in, and she regained control of her body. Charlotte had not way to be sure her body would be hers for long, so she severed the bond between her brain and neck with a bullet. From there, her memory went blank. As far as she knew, she was in repairs.

Charlotte found herself in a state of stasis. In human jargon, she was having a dream. Machines couldn't dream, not even Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapons like herself. Somehow, she was receiving one. Perhaps it was a test from those who were repairing her. Or this was the side effect of having her mind reconfigured. She had no way to tell as she was.

Another figure appeared before her. It was an iron maiden just like herself. It was built to be nearly identical to her, but made with bulkier parts and less intricate mechanics. The auditory apparatuses, which resembled headphones, on the counterpart were bulkier and more obvious. Blonde hair in wild tufts blanketed this maiden's head. Electric blue eyes peered under golden bangs.

"Who are you?" asked Charlotte.

The other iron maiden glanced with a forlorn glance. "My name is Aigis," she said. "And I have much to tell you."


	41. Chapter 41: Welcome to Era

_**Hey there, reader!**_

I'm back in town! The protagonists are going on a brief vacation from their Dark Hour activities. So that's a good thing, right? Maybe? Read on and see what kind of business these guys get into outside of their hometown.

So I was reading at my previous chapters. I'd like to say that my prose is improving significantly since I'm doing this more and more frequently. Have you noticed the changes in writing quality? Has it gotten better or not? More importantly, what was your favorite part in this story so far? I've got plenty of excitement planned in the next few installments. Perhaps some glimpses of the previous generation of S.E.E.S.? Stay tuned and find out!

A brief thank you to _RubyMoonz, DdotChou, MoldyJellyBean, ShadowDragoon32, Shiro No Kishidan, Pokepia's Haunt,kyoto knight, CodyGotKilld, and Azure Blade of Chaos._

_**Chapter 41**_

_**Welcome to Era**_

**Cross-Transit Station, Underground: 9:50 AM**

The juniors and seniors were assembled and clad in uniform. A whopping total of five buses were used to transport all participating students to the station. Each student was given a specific teacher to follow. The members of S.E.E.S. found themselves all grouped with Slade as their guide.

Slade whipped out her roll sheet. The homeroom teacher had fallen out of habit of tying up her hair. Now it was simply laid over her shoulder. "Roll call," said Slade in a stern voice. "Joanna Bertrand, Ellie, Victor Finn, Jefferson Goldstein, Ingrid Jones, Keira Kingsley, Leon Marksmith, Lucy Paramour, William Southerland, Tim Thacker, Charlotte—" she paused. "Absent. And Conan Walker."

Each student called their names with respect to their teacher's roll call. Ellie was surprised to find most of the members of S.E.E.S. part of her group, with exception to Tim and his delinquent friends. They were assigned to another teacher's group, but apparently they were arranged to be monitored by Slade. Perhaps it had to do with them being potential Persona-users.

"We're all here," said Slade. "You'll only be allowed to change out of full uniform when we all board the train. Do not wear anything but your casual uniform when we get there."

"Yes, ma'am," said the group.

The homeroom teacher led her party to the station and waited at a platform. Juniors and seniors were huddled in two subgroups within their group. The students carried backpacks with three days' worth of clothes. Persona-users were in one such cluster while the delinquents were in the other. Everyone took liberties in using their backpacks as portable seats.

"Well, what are you guys looking forward to?" asked Keira.

"Just looking around," said Lucy. "Getting to see things outside of Colossus."

"What's to see?" asked Ellie.

"Landmarks and stuff," said Leon. "The usual things you'd find on a field trip."

"God, I've been dying to go on this trip!" said Victor. An unusual level of mirth was about him. "Tourist spots, hotels, clubs. I heard we're visiting an all-girls school!"

Conan reached into his backpack and pulled out the itinerary for their trip. "Day one, cultural exchange with Saint Joan's Academy. Day two, mandatory plexi-polymer factory tours. Day three, go home. Plus that all-girls school is a nunnery."

Leon pondered the thought of visiting a nunnery. "So do girls wear the wool robes all the time?" he asked. "It has to get pretty warm over there in Era."

"It's not that hard wearing long sleeves," said Ellie. "Hell, I wore the same trench coat for years before you guys showed up."

"Yeah, but what happened when the temperature went up?"

"Nothing, really. I'm surprised Colossian girls have problems wearing long sleeves in broad daylight."

Victor's mirth melted away immediately. "Wait, nunnery?" he exclaimed. "What the hell are you guys saying?"

"Saint Joan's Academy for Girls," said Keira. "It's a place where they train nuns. You know, women who abstain from any worldly luxuries and vices. I heard the exchange is for getting kids from different walks of life to meet up."

"Good thing Victor's not getting hitched anytime soon," said Lucy with a smirk.

The jokester groaned. "Whose idea was this?"

"Mine, Victor," said Slade from her seat. She eavesdropped on the conversation. "Headmaster Masterson seconded my opinion. I expect that our school would be on best behavior for a trip like this."

Victor groaned. "So much for scoring hot babes," he muttered.

"That better have been a joke," said Lucy. She became very cross.

The homeroom teacher pushed up her glasses. "Was that a grumble I heard, Victor?" Slade asked.

The jokester stiffened up. "Nothing!"

Conan gave a glance at the other sub-group. They were discussing things amongst themselves, but not too audibly. Tim Thacker, Leon's main competitor in the Young Legionaries, gave a mean look at the members of S.E.E.S. His contempt led him to shift his gaze to Leon.

A loud announcement came from above. The train departing for Era was arriving shortly. Everyone rose and picked up their baggage. Slade stayed back while her students moved in. Everyone entered the train and took their seats. The members of S.E.E.S. made sure to sit in the same general area. Slade sat nearby.

"About that nunnery," said Victor. "They at least have hot girls, right?"

"It's a nunnery, not a cosmetology school," said Ellie. "Why would there be hot girls?"

"Are you really that desperate, Victor?" asked Lucy. "Maybe if you lost the facial hair you'd be more presentable."

"I thought girls liked rugged men," said Conan.

"Not if they look like hobos," said Ellie. "I've had my share of ugly faces on the street."

The jokester groaned. "At least give me something to look forward to!" said Victor.

Leon felt at the facial hair running along his chin. "You guys think I need a shave?" he asked. "I probably look like a bum now, don't I?"

"Well, I think you look good," said Keira with a smile.

Both laughed. Ellie took the cue and pointed her finger at Leon. "You don't look like a hobo," she said boldly. "I wasn't talking about you."

Leon glanced at his friend. "Oh, okay," he said. "Why so serious?"

"Because—!" Ellie found her voice starting to get higher. She usually spoke with a tough-girl sort of tone, but the voice she just spoke with sounded wimpy. The redheaded girl hadn't spoken like that since the beauty pageant. She regained her usual composure and scowled. "Because you're not a slob!"

Leon raised an eyebrow. "Well, thanks?" he said.

"Anyways," said Lucy. "Any clue what that nunnery's going to be like? Like the architecture and people?"

"Probably some old-school stuff," said Conan. "I remember going there once."

"You moved in from Era, right?" said Keira. "You probably know a few places we can go. Anywhere we should hit first?"

Conan rubbed his chin in thought. "Well, there's this one fast food restaurant called the Shack. They've got one hell of a burger. We should go there on the last day."

"What's in it?" asked Leon.

Conan held out his fingers to count the ingredients. "Beef, tomato, a cheese called jack cheddar, sweet onions, portabella slices, ice cap lettuce, and pickles."

Victor grinned. "Sounds good already!" he said. "How much for one?"

"Someone's feeling better," Lucy remarked.

Conan took a moment to do some math. "I'd say about three to four hundred Crowns. And that's if you don't take the mega burger challenge."

"What's that?" asked Leon.

Conan spread his hands apart to measure the size of his platter. "They give you a tray full of these burgers," he said. "And there's about a dozen of these on one tray. The challenge is to finish off all the burgers. Do that, and your meal is free."

The jokester's face lit up. "Free food? Hell yes!"

"Well, what if you don't succeed?" asked Lucy.

"You pay double what you would've at the end."

Keira tapped her armrest in thought. "So you would pay up to ninety six hundred Crowns?" she asked.

"Yep," said Conan.

Victor slapped his palm on his armrest. The chair adjacent to his rattled. "It's settled!" he declared. "We're going to the Shack!"

The remainder of their ride was spent in small talk. Topics within their conversations were varied and focused on casual topics. They continued to converse freely until a light beeping noise came from above. A familiar voice came over the intercom.

"Your attention please," said a woman over the intercom. "We have departed Colossus boundaries and are traversing the Wasteland desert. Please remember to stay hydrated. We will arrive in Era in three hours."

Conan cringed at the sound of the voice. All eyes turned to him.

"Hey, was that…?" Lucy asked.

"…Your cousin in law?" Victor continued.

Conan covered his eyes in shame. He knew the sound of Elizabeth's voice from anywhere. "Why is she here?" he muttered.

"I am the one who governs power," said Elizabeth. "I am more than capable of acting as a train conductor."

* * *

**Saint Joan's Academy for Girls: 12:35 PM**

CM Academy students changed into their casual uniforms, which consisted of polo shirts with the school insignia. A line of buses greeted them and transported the students to their next destination. The juniors and seniors stood in relatively organized clusters at the front of Saint Joan's Academy and awaited a welcoming party. They stood in front of a massive building with wide arches and cinderblock fortifications. High columns supported a wide roof with words in a foreign language etched across its surface. Stained glass windows decorated the highest arches of the building.

The students of CM Academy couldn't help but feel amazed. All they saw caught their attention. Sidebar conversations were passed around before a middle-aged woman and two attendants strolled out. These women were clad in wool uniforms that covered everything except their faces and hands. The middle aged woman, who claimed to be the headmistress, began an introductory speech.

Victor glanced at the school. "Damn," he said.

"Yeah, it's bigger than our main campus," said Lucy.

"Well, next I will explain about our fine educational institution and the reasons for its establishment," said the headmistress of Saint Joan's Academy. "At our school, we believe that every job is a job worth doing. Our institutions focus on all facets of the academics as well as arts." She continued to speak freely for another five minutes.

Ellie found herself yawning. "Is that lady in love with her own voice or what?" she said.

The headmistress could have easily overheard that last remark, but she didn't respond to it. "Our halls are cleared for lunch. First, our student body representative will say a few words."

A young lady next to the headmistress stepped forward. She gave a bow of courtesy and smiled boldly for the group. "Thank you, headmistress," she said warmly. "Welcome to Saint Joan's Academy for Girls. My name is Victoria Wynters. I am a senior and the Student Council President here at Saint Joan's. It's an honor to meet you all today."

Victor felt his heart throb. "Wow, she's cute," he whispered.

"She does have a nice complexion," Conan remarked.

Lucy sighed. "Is romance the only thing you're focused on this trip?" she asked.

"This is the first time our school has invited another student body for a true cultural exchange," Victoria continued. "To better understand others is to better understand the self, and this is the first step on the road to self-improvement. This I believe. We will do our best to help you accomplish a higher sense of understanding."

There was some charm about the way she gave her introductory speech. Victoria spoke with a certain level of innocence that made her more convincing. Most people would have botched such a feat, but Victoria presented herself as a knowledgeable person with a passion for what she said. Everyone listened intently. The boys were affected most avidly.

Victoria led the CM Academy students through the halls of Saint Joan's Academy. They traversed through wide halls, open chambers, and empty classrooms. The same style of architecture was prevalent in every room they visited. Stained glass and ornate paintings decorated every open face of the academy. Few students, including Keira, took the time to marvel at every square meter of art present. The tour rushed on, so the body kept moving.

Victoria eventually stopped at a large amphitheater large enough to house the entire tour group. "Our last stop is a special lecture we have prepared for you all today," she said. "So if you all would please have a seat."

Everyone shuffled in. Conan caught a glance of Victor, who was sulking mildly as he entered. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Victor checked to see if Victoria was within earshot. "I hate lectures," he said.

"It can't be that bad," said Lucy. "I mean, we get a free period after all that walking, right?"

Keira piped in. "Actually, we don't get one," she said. "We only get free time tomorrow afternoon."

Victor scowled. "Seriously?" he said. "My feet are killing me!"

"At least the lecture can't be that boring, right?" said Lucy.

The lecture was worse than they anticipated. A dull man entered and began an immensely boring lecture about religion and the creation of the universe. He mentioned "God" and "Goddess" with a hundred names attached to each theological term. The lecture then tried to divulge a myriad of connections between every name and deity connected to them. By the time the lecturer moved on to his thirtieth connection, a majority of CM Academy students had already tuned out. They were saved by the chime of twin bells. The lecturer looked up and at his watch.

"Our time is up," he said in a tired voice. "I might have overextended on that lecture."

Victor groaned at the understatement. He joined the others as they shuffled out of the amphitheater and out to the buses.

* * *

**Hotel Europa, Lobby: 9:35 PM**

CM Academy's students stood in an ornate hotel. The walls were lined with polished wooden fortifications and paper walls. High arches made of red bark hoisted a ceiling made of industrial concrete. Souvenir shops and metal lockers lined the sides of the lobby. A pane of glass revealed a large pool of water in the hotel's courtyard. The visiting juniors and seniors were amazed at what they saw.

"Holy crap, we're finally here!" said Victor. "How the hell did we get lodging like this?"

"Well, that's one of the perks of attending CM Academy," said Lucy. "All access to the best places abroad."

Leon looked around. "So which way to our rooms?" he asked.

Slade pointed to a stairwell at one end of the lobby. "The boys will be lodging over there," she said. "Girls will occupy another floor of this place."

A concierge stepped out to greet Slade's group. She was clad in a red sleeveless dress, black stockings, and high boots. Her pale hair stuck out under a red bell hopper cap. Golden irises and a devilish smile accompanied her greeting.

"Hello everyone," said Elizabeth. "Welcome to the Hotel Europa! We are pleased to make your acquaintance. Now, if you would follow me to your designated floors."

Conan's heart stopped at the sight of her face. "What's she doing here?" Conan muttered.

"You tell me," said Victor.

The group advanced and spotted the large pool of water in the courtyard. "Is that a pool?" asked Lucy. "Seems kinda open."

"It's just a courtyard," said Keira. "Nobody's supposed to be in there."

"Say what?" asked a female student in the group. It was one of the delinquents. "It looks pretty fun in there."

"At the Hotel Europa, we kindly ask that you refrain from entering the courtyard," said Elizabeth. "The area within is intended for decoration and not for leisure."

"Since when did she become so know-it-all?" Conan muttered.

"Wait, she's you cousin in law, right?" asked Ellie.

"Well, she's not _supposed_ to be here."

Slade tapped their shoulders. "That's enough, you two," she said. She turned her attention to the group as a whole. "Be presentable when we're on tour. Ladies, if you would follow our attendant to your designated rooms."

* * *

**Hotel Europa, Girls' floor: 9:40 PM**

The girls were given their allotted rooms according to their teachers' groups. Elizabeth led the girls in Slade's group to their room. Like the lobby, the room was ornate. Beds made of silk and mahogany were sprawled about one face of the room. Watercolor paintings decorated the wall opposite of the beds and a wardrobe stood in between the paintings. The girls couldn't help but marvel.

Lucy and Keira collapsed onto their beds without question. After a long day's worth of touring and listening to lectures, they were just about ready to hit the hay. The other delinquent girls in the group, who consisted of Joanna Bertrand and Ingrid Jones, also took the liberty of collapsing on their beds. Only Ellie remained standing.

"Damn, this place is huge," she said.

"Yeah," said Lucy. "There aren't places like this back in Colossus, right? How'd we get such a nice room?"

"Um, we got lucky?" asked Keira.

"Yeah, sure we did," said Ellie.

One of the other delinquents, Ingrid, glanced at Ellie. "Wait a minute," she said. "We were supposed to have four girls. Were you supposed to be here?"

"No," said Ellie. "Someone effed up the signups and I got paired up with Leon."

Surprised glances were exchanged around the room. "You would've been with Leon?" asked Keira. "Well, why are you complaining?"

Ellie rolled her eyes. "Why would I want to sleep next to that guy? He snores like a train!"

"Seriously?" asked Ingrid. "I'd kill for a screw up like that."

"Did Slade have any part in the room assignments?" asked Lucy.

"Probably not," said Joanna, the other delinquent girl in the room. "She went AWOL for a few days, right?"

"Oh, right," said Keira. "I couldn't imagine her making a conscious decision like this."

"She seems more tired," said Lucy. "It's probably what happened to you-know-who."

Keira and Ellie were perfectly aware of Pierce's demise. They hadn't the nerve to mention any detail about the incident to anyone who wasn't a Persona-user. "She'll probably blow a gasket if she finds me here," said Ellie.

"You might as well stay," said Lucy. "She's not likely to get on your case for staying on the girls' floor."

"I'd swap places with you any day," said Ingrid. "I mean, you'd have slept in the same room with Leon. Who'd want to give up a chance like that?"

"Oh yeah, about his injury," said Joanna. "How bad was it really? Does anybody know? All I heard was that it was from a car accident."

Ellie laughed tentatively. She knew the unsettling truth about how Leon received his injury, but she wasn't comfortable sharing with the others. "Yeah, uh, his spine was pretty busted up," she said. "He got the surgery to patch it up. The operation's done with, so maybe a trip to a hot spring would help."

"The hot spring?" asked Lucy. "Oh yeah, there's one here at the hotel. God, that sounds nice right about now."

Keira sunk her face into her sheets. "I'm too tired to go tonight," she said. "Can we go later?"

"Sure," said the other delinquent girls in unison. They whipped out their cell phones at the same time and started texting away. "We have stuff to do."

"Already?" asked Ellie. "Don't normal girls do something more appropriate at times like these?"

"Like what?" asked Lucy.

The redheaded girl shrugged. "I dunno. Ghost stories?"

Keira perked up and sat straight in her bed. A spirited gleam was in her eyes. "Did somebody say ghost stories?" she asked. "I'm in!"

Lucy donned a façade of confidence. "Well, okay," she said. "But I don't scare easily."

Keira leaned in. "Do you have any good stories, Ellie?"

Ellie sat cross legged on the floor. "First, everybody get down here. I'm starting off first."

The other girls came down and sat in a sort-of circle. Even the delinquent girls decided to stow away their phones and join in. Ellie sat at the head of the circle and removed her trench coat. Without any Stigma, she was comfortable showing her undershirt and collarbones. Everyone watched her as she began her story.

"Let's see," said Ellie. "This was an old story, started about ten years after the Colossian Rebellion. A friend of mine said he knew the guy. So there was a dude who got into an accident in the middle of his senior year. Supposedly, he got tricked into doing a memory implant experiment, but it went south. The dude got a coma and stayed that way. My friend thought that was the end. A couple months later, someone had broken into the hospital and his body was missing. A note was left on my friend's doorstep. It said "I'm coming," and it was signed with the dude's name. My friend locked herself up in her room and didn't open the door for anyone. She ended up mumbling, 'He's dead, and I'm next.'"

Ellie donned a menacing grin and slowed her voice down when mimicking the protagonist's mumbling. The other girls were intrigued and terrified. Ellie continued to speak.

"Weird stuff started happening. All around town, people would find corpses in the morning. Each body would be found mangled like dog food. Later, the cops realized every corpse was trampled upon by some wild animal with large teeth. One night, the friend stopped mumbling at 11:30. She started screaming her mantra and burst out of the apartment. Something was coming for her. She had to run. She rushed out of the room and into the streets. Unluckily for her, she ran right into a moving car. The vehicle broke both her legs on the spot. And then—"

A rattling came from Lucy. She curled her knees in tightly and pressed her hands close to her mouth. "She lives, right?" said Lucy timidly. She was unconsciously biting her fingernails. "Please tell me she lives."

Ellie laughed. "It doesn't end there. My friend awoke in a hospital, the same one the guy was in. She tried sleeping, but she couldn't. At midnight that night, she looked out the window, and she saw _it._"

"What?" asked Ingrid. "What'd she see?"

The redheaded girl leaned in closer. He voice became raspier as she tried to make her voice as low as possible. "She saw a beast with hissing eyes and wide teeth. Its arms long enough to reach its kneecaps and its back was arched like a leopard ready to pounce. The monster watched her from the window with its wide eyes and finally opened its mouth. My friend could hear one phrase. 'I'm coming for you.'"

There was a loud rapping on the window outside. Lucy shrieked and jumped up. Everyone jumped and turned their eyes to her and to the window. Keira started laughing with uncanny glee at the end of Ellie's ghost story.

"Wow, I love ghost stories!" said the star student.

"Wait, that's it?" asked Joanna. "Where's the punch line? How does that make sense? Hold up. I remember some nut head telling the same story."

"You're not denying it," said Lucy. She covered her eyes with her hands. "You're supporting it!"

Ellie pondered her story. The redheaded girl spooked herself into believing her own tale. "Wait, did that dude really die?" she muttered. "Well, I don't think the guy ever showed back up for school." The redheaded girl gave a soft laugh. "Well, that wasn't bad for a starter, right? How about you, Keira? Any stories you wanna share?"

Keira, who was unafraid of Ellie's story, smiled. "Alright," she said. "I promise it'll be much scarier than yours. On a night much like this one…"

"Y-you're gonna do this too?" said Lucy.

The star student donned a devilish grin on her angelic face. "This is a true story. Believe me, I was there. It started when I went to the rooftop one day…"

The lights to the room went out. There was enough fear from Ellie's story to keep the girls on their toes. Everyone screamed and fumbled about in the dark.

"What happened?" said Lucy. "A blackout?"

"Somebody hit the lights!" said Ingrid.

"Lights don't work in a blackout!" Joanna squealed.

A shuffling came behind Ellie. "Something just went past me!" she yelled in a high voice.

"Why the ghost stories?" Lucy wailed in fear. "Why didn't you stop?"

"Calm down already!" said a new voice. Everyone screamed.

The lights came back on. The girls' circle was broken and they were scattered about the room. Lucy found herself clinging for dear life to a bed post. Ellie was in an unbecoming position against the wall. Ingrid and Joanna were spread out behind two beds for cover. Only Keira remained in her original position on the floor. In the center of the room was a girl. Ellie, Lucy, and Keira recognized her immediately.

"What the hell are you babies crying about?" asked Alice. She munched loudly on a bag of potato chips in her hands. "It's just me."

Lucy found the corners of her eyes watering. "Where'd you come from?!" she exclaimed.

Alice stuck a thumb to the window behind her. It was wide open. "I tried knocking so you guys would open it," she said. "All I got was you all screaming for your mommies."

"Use the door like a normal person!"

"Wait, who's this chick?" asked Ingrid from her hiding place.

"A friend of sorts," said Keira. A frown appeared on her face.

"Hold up," said Ellie. "How'd you get here?"

"By train," said Alice. "How else was I supposed to get here? Victor left his itinerary behind, so I followed that and came here."

Lucy wiped away the moisture in her eyes. She went for her bag, retrieved an electric hair curler, and held it like a club. "Get her?" she said with anger.

Ellie rose and cracked her knuckles. "No problems here," she said.

Ingrid and Joanna pulled out brass knuckles and permanent markers. "Say good night, skank," said the former.

Alice realized how much trouble she had just gotten into. She held up the potato chip bag in defense. "Uh, guys?" said Alice. "You wouldn't hit a poor girl, right?"

The other girls inched closer. "How about a makeover, Alice?" Lucy said maliciously. "You've got the hair for one."

* * *

**Hotel Europa, Boys' floor: Meanwhile**

Victor and Conan lay awake in their beds. Leon lay fast asleep between them. Raucous snoring came from him and immersed the whole room with unsettling noise. The racket was too much. Victor and Conan silently agreed to try covering their ears with their pillows. The makeshift insulation did little to help them sleep.

"Why the hell do we need to sleep here?" said Victor.

"'Cause we're supposed to," said Conan. "Then again, wasn't there supposed to be someone else here?"

"No clue," said Victor. He gritted his teeth. "And we're stuck here with somebody who snores. Lucky us."

Conan tried to remember who was their missing roommate. "Wait, I think we supposed to get Ellie in our room."

The jokester's eyes widened. "Seriously? Where'd she go?"

"Hell if I know."

More snoring came from Leon. Victor glanced at Leon's face. "You think we should clog his nose and mouth? That might get him to stop."

"Wouldn't that kill him?" said Conan.

A shuffling of footsteps came from above. It sounded like some girls was hosting a commotion. Muffled voices came through the ceiling. Most of their chatter was indistinguishable. Conan and Victor found themselves inclined to try listening in. They couldn't hear a word.

"What the hell are they doing up there?" said Victor. "Sounds like a party."

"Must be one hell of a party," said Conan.

Leon choked down a large gulp of air and snored even louder. Conan and Victor's conversation dropped immediately. Their senior snored more and immersed the room in more raucous noise. Victor groaned loudly.

"Why'd we end up with Leon?" he lamented. "I want a new room! At least pair me up with the girls!"

Conan agreed with his friend as he covered his ears harder. He eventually fell asleep.

* * *

**Riverbank: 5:22 PM**

The girls had no mercy in messing with Alice. They went to business with the hair and face. It took three hours. Alice was dead tired by then, so all they had to do was leave her on one of their beds. The delinquent girls produced some spare clothes from their bags and used those to hog-tie Alice and gag her mouth. They made sure to put a "Do not Disturb" sign on their hotel door.

The second day passed with more leisure than the last. All CM Academy students were given an extensive tour through Era, but given free time immediately after the visit. Slade led her group on a wide excursion through many tourist spots. They passed landmarks and large buildings posted on postcards and photographs. Everyone but the homeroom teacher was having fun.

Slade led her group back to the hotel. The students had the leisure of doing what they wanted for the rest of the evening. Slade forgot to forbid any horseplay. As it was, she was having difficulty having fun with her class. Thoughts of Pierce's last moments alive haunted her terribly.

She retreated to a riverbank near the Hotel Europa to sort out her thoughts. Water below her feet ran smoothly without a ripple along a long bed of polished stones. She folded her arms and leaned on the foot without the injury. Slade never mustered the willpower to heal her own foot during the Dark Hour. Something died in her. Slade simply didn't feel like summoning her Persona. All she felt like doing was staring at the running water in front of her.

A few minutes passed before someone disturbed her. "Hey, Mrs. Slade!" It was Lucy.

Slade ignored her and continued to stare at the riverbank. Lucy hopped down and to her teacher's side.

"Want to come back, ma'am?" she asked. "Everybody's wondering what you're up to."

Slade sighed. "I wanted time alone, Lucy," she said. "You weren't supposed to find me."

"You're my teacher, Mrs. Slade. I'm supposed to worry."

Slade continued to stare at the running water. "It's over, Lucy. The arcana Shadows are gone, we're out of enemies to fight, and my closest colleague is dead. You're just my student. There's no reason to come finding me."

Lucy folded her arms. "We've been through too much to act like this," she said.

"We did everything we set out to do," said Slade. "To an extent, Ikutsuki saved Colossus. The Tower of Nyx is now a beacon that attracts Shadows from around the city. We don't need to patrol anymore. I'd have thought it was a relief, but now I wonder what we can do. Our power is meaningless without purpose."

Lucy shook her head. "Pierce wouldn't have wanted to hear that."

Slade continued to stare outward. Her gaze turned to her own reflection in the water. "We failed to end the Dark Hour," she said. "I failed you all when I trusted Ikutsuki. In the end—"

"You what?" Lucy interrupted. "Left us for dead? Is that what you're trying to say? We're here because some company tried to make a time travel device and made the world pay the price. They brought Shadows in on a global scale, and those things exist in the first place because people can't deal with themselves. S.E.E.S. was founded so that we could keep them at bay. That's not meaningless. You faced your Shadow once, so you know why we needed to deal with them."

The homeroom teacher solemnly nodded. "True, Shadows were always the problem," said Slade. "Pierce and I always dreamed of what would happen if we succeeded in eliminating them. I had thought Ikutsuki's plan would solve that problem, but he tricked me as well. I got Charlotte decommissioned and Pierce killed. How can I look away from all that?"

"People make mistakes, ma'am. I've made my share of them."

The homeroom teacher gave a bitter laugh. "Now what? A.X.E.L. could have imprisoned me for life for what I did. Ikutsuki's money would have made no difference. My husband would be left alone without me. How could I look away from my sins?"

Slade was turned about quickly. Lucy swiftly slapped her across the face. The clap of her hand hitting cheek rang. A large red hand print was left. Slade lost the will to retaliate. Lucy felt a twinge of pity for her, but she needed to speak her mind.

"Sorry," she said bitterly. "But you're not thinking straight."

Slade remained silent. She lowered her gaze.

Lucy stood at attention. "When Lanus died, our family had no idea how to cope with the news. Mom and dad tried to forget him to make the burden easier to bear with. They never mentioned him in the house ever again. Who does that? I couldn't forgive them for acting so carelessly."

Slade remained idle. Lucy continued with her lecture.

"That's the thing about honoring the dead," she said. "You need to remember them and act without guilt. I used to engulf myself in the memory of Lanus, but that's not the best way to go. He wanted me to live life as I wanted to and not get stuck on what could've been. Pierce would have wanted you to do the same."

"You didn't know him as long as I did," said Slade.

"Sounds like you're trying to run from what you did," said Lucy. "I get it. But that's the exact opposite of what you should be doing. Pierce wanted you to lead this team with your head up. Sure, we're out of full moon Shadows to kill, so what? The Dark Hour's still here, and so are our Personas. Shadows are still around too. We're still a team, and that's what counts. Wasn't Pierce all about being a good leader? He trusted you to be one too."

There was an unyielding passion to Lucy's words. Slade left her state of depression and finally listened to what her student had to say. Lucy was right. Pierce wanted Slade to be the best leader she could be. He wouldn't have wanted her to stay depressed as she was just now. Slade found herself smiling to that fact.

"Well, we still have a few loose ends," said Slade. A mild sense of confidence returned to her expression. "I couldn't leave our situation as it is, could I?"

"No," said Lucy. "So come back."

Slade finally looked at Lucy. A fire reignited in the homeroom teacher's eyes as she took her student's words to heart. "Perhaps I should," she said. "Thank you for the talk, Lucy."

"Anytime," said Lucy with a determined attitude.

A thought occurred to Slade. "Hold on," she said. "You stopped calling me 'ma'am' for the past few days. I could report something like this on a junior year transcript."

Lucy knew Slade had some legitimacy to that statement. Refusal to respectfully address a CM Academy teacher could result in further punishment. For some reason, Lucy didn't care. She managed to speak to her superior as a person rather than a student. That courage deserved some pardon. An exchange of friendly glances tipped off Slade's better senses. The homeroom teacher rethought her last words.

"On second thought," she said, "this conversation stays between us. From now on, you are no longer required to address me as 'ma'am.' Only by my last name. Understood?"

"Yes ma—Mrs. Slade," said Lucy with a smile. A thought occurred to the junior. "By the way, there was something else I forgot to mention."

"What's that?" asked Slade.

"Alice snuck in on the trip. We detained her in our room since last night."

Had this moment been another day, Slade would have issued immediate punishment. She reconsidered her next actions with her recent change in perspective. "I suppose it's too late to send her back now," she said. "You should properly let her out for the evening. I think she's ready for some fresh air."

"Understood. Oh yeah, we have another thing. The girls and I wanted to go out for the hot springs tonight. Want to come with us?"

Slade glanced at her student with surprise. "A hot spring?" she said.

"Yeah," said Lucy. "I mean, we're on the same level now. So a trip there wouldn't be a problem."

Slade gave a modest smile. "I suppose I could join you all," she said. "What time?"

Lucy ascended the riverbank and onto the road back to the Hotel Europa. "We're meeting up at 7 o'clock tonight," she said. "Find us in the lobby with a towel. See you then!" the junior left shortly after.

The homeroom teacher started to march back up the riverbank and to the street. She gave a final glance at the riverbank.

"I won't look back anymore, Pierce," she said. "You watch from up there. I'll keep this team strong, even if I'm not the leader anymore."

A welling feeling appeared within Slade. She suddenly felt lighter and emotionally carefree. A soft glow surrounding a silhouette appeared before her. It was a pristine woman donned with a fusion of police and motorcyclist attire. Slade recognized her Persona, Hecate.

Hecate used her right hand to tap Slade's sprained ankle. The pain within subsided and the injury was healed immediately. Upon contact, the leg glowed and a small light flickered above Slade. The light spread and engulfed Hecate entirely. Another woman with long black hair entwined with leaves and stardust took her place. She bore limbs made of long branches lush with leaves and fresh bark. The rest of her skin was a blend of earthen shades that coalesced into a montage of a natural oil landscape. Ram's horns far too large for any wild animal were perched on the sides of the Persona's head.

"I am thou," the Persona said. "And thou art I. The resolve within your heart has awakened me. I am Gaea, the Earth mother. From this day forth, I shall always be with you."

Gaea swiftly disappeared into particles of light. A tingling sensation was left where the Persona touched her master. Slade felt her true self within her soul. Her Persona cured her of her injured ankle. Slade could walk as freely as she did before. The presence of Gaea gave her a greater sense of victory over her new determination to live for another day.


	42. Chapter 42: Spring Came Early

_**Hey there, reader!**_

This chapter was a bit weird for me to write. I didn't want to go into H territory here, just suggestive humor. I mean no disrespect to the laides out there. Fanservice is great for reeling most otaku, but it's hard to get those details on written word. Most men watch because they can see what's going on in their shows. Personally, I think fanservice can get annoying when it dumbs down plot or meaning. I'm saying this as a guy. Remember that.

So this is the last happy chapter before serious business starts going down. I'm currently writing the heavy bits that are coming. Believe me, they won't be easy to read. Remember to read and review down below!

A brief thank you to _RubyMoonz, DdotChou, MoldyJellyBean, ShadowDragoon32, Shiro No Kishidan, Pokepia's Haunt,kyoto knight, CodyGotKilld, and Azure Blade of Chaos._

_**Chapter 42**_

_**Spring Came Early**_

**Hotel Europa, Lobby: 5:45 PM**

Conan, Leon, and Victor were dressed in bathrobes and waiting in the lobby. Everyone but Leon had bags under their eyes. Due to Leon's snoring the previous night, the other boys were unable to get any sleep. They advised to not to nap when Slade oversaw their activities. For now, the juniors pretended to be wide awake.

"Why are we here again?" asked Leon.

Conan yawned. "Just lounging around," he said. "We're hitting the hot springs soon, right?"

Leon sighed. "I guess. Do we have any extra food?"

"We just ate dinner," said Victor.

"And I'm still hungry."

A couple students walked down to the lobby as well. It was Tim and his delinquent friends, Jefferson and William, all dressed in bathrobes. They stood in a formation that mirrored that of a thug gang. No matter how badass they tried to look, the fact that they wore bathrobes killed any sense of authority they would have had.

"Leon," said Tim. He stood at the front with a buzz cut.

"Tim," said Leon from where he sat. "What's up?"

"Not much," the delinquent replied. A smug expression was on his face. "So how's life being a crip?"

Leon countered the question with his own smugness. "Not bad," he said with a sneer. "I get a nice cane wherever I go. Plus everyone makes room for me on the elevator. How's the Young Legionary Club?"

"Sucks, as usual." Tim scowled. "So what's up with the other idiots in the club? They just go on and on about you. Nobody listens to anybody, and the only guy close to keeping things under control is me. What'd you do for them, anyway?"

"Not much," said Leon. He smirked. Behind the smile, he was becoming very irritated. "Ever consider cleaning up with everybody else after practice? Might boost you up the popularity ladder."

Tim gave mocking laughter. "I'm not getting on my knees for anybody. You're just the teach's pet. I'm the best, and the best don't kneel for anyone but themselves. Ain't that right, guys?"

Jefferson and William mumbled in agreement. They weren't too enthusiastic about taking Tim's leadership. Leon and his friends were amused by that observation.

"We get it," said Conan. "You wanna be on top."

"Damn right I do," said Tim. "You got something to say?"

"Whatever floats your boat," said Leon. "You guys heading for the hot springs too?"

"Maybe," said Tim. He folded his arms. "It's a pimpin' hangout spot. Don't wait up for us."

"Kind of a weird place to be your hangout spot, don't you think?" asked Victor.

"Yeah," said Jefferson, who stood behind Tim. He received a discerning glance from his superior. "Uh, I mean, not weird at all."

"Later, losers," said Tim. He led his cronies to the hot springs and left the others behind.

Victor glanced at Leon. "Should we go into the hot springs too?" he asked.

"Let's wait," said Leon. "Maybe they'll clear out by the time we come around."

* * *

**Hotel Europa, Hot Springs: 7:02 PM**

The hot springs was an open-air bath divided by a wooden barrier in the middle. Both sub-chambers were adjacent to two changing rooms for men and women. A myriad of pipes ran from the bottom of the springs to the Hotel Europa. One stone well of hot water occupied each sub-chamber. Hot steam rose into the dark sky above.

Conan, Leon, and Victor stepped into the hot springs and relaxed. The steam was thick enough to obscure the smallest details, so Conan was safe from being discovered with his Stigma. Just to be sure, he submerged himself lower than the others. All the boys spaced themselves out and laid their backs against the walls. The boys soaked themselves for a few minutes.

"Dude, you know Tim?" asked Victor. "I can't believe you used to be in the same club as that prick."

"Yeah," said Leon. He sighed. "He always was a douche."

"I'm surprised you didn't quit when you met him," said Conan. "What made you stay?"

Leon glanced at his cane. "Maybe I felt like his presence was a challenge," he said. "Every time I saw him, he'd be trying to be the hotshot. Nobody likes an attention addict, so I figured I'd teach him some manners. I managed to show him up a few times, but he hasn't learned a thing in years."

"So how far back do you guys go?" asked Victor.

"The orphanage we grew up at," the senior said with a sigh. "Ellie never met him back then, thank God. Tim was getting up in her case a few weeks ago. Can't say he's changed much. In hindsight, that's how most lost boys end up: douche bags who want to be on top."

Conan nodded in agreement. He could sympathize with the story. "I know what that's like," he said. "They're mostly doing that stuff just to feel important."

"Wait," said Victor. "Didn't you have some friends before? You know, the guys who were in S.E.E.S. before you showed up? Did they know about Tim?"

"Harley and Marcus?" asked Leon. "Yeah. They also showed me how to treat people right. Harley knew a few tips for socializing, and Marcus taught me a few manners. I guess I was lucky to learn from them before going over the edge."

Victor leaned closer to the wall and folded his arms. "True, that," he said. "To be honest, you're a prick at times."

Leon chuckled. "Fair enough," he said. "They told me something. 'Be the better man.' I was a kid back then, so I had no idea what they meant. After facing my Shadow, I pushed myself to be an athlete and get stronger. Somehow, I didn't feel right. It wasn't like I was doing what they wanted me to do. So I did some thinking. What if they didn't mean 'be the better man,' but 'be a better leader?'"

"Aren't they the same thing?" said Victor.

Leon rubbed his chin in thought. "Maybe being a man isn't about being tough. The better man is about being responsible. Not necessarily being selfless, but showing respect for all situations. I went through the motions, but ended up forgetting what Harley and Marcus said."

"You rethinking something?" said Conan. "Remember this: don't do what Tim did earlier."

Leon smiled at the thought. "Got it. Anyways, I've got to be the leader I'm supposed to be. That means helping others wherever I can. Not being some hotshot who always gives orders. I'm gonna be true to myself and becoming that man."

The senior stopped his confession abruptly. A welling feeling appeared within Leon. He pressed against his chest and felt something coming out of the depths of his soul. A soft glow surrounding a silhouette appeared before him. It was a bulbous man with a dial embedded into his chest. Leon recognized his Persona, Ultor.

Ultor grinned and used his right hand to tap Leon's forehead. Upon contact, the hand glowed and a small light flickered above the senior. The light spread and engulfed Ultor entirely. A man with crimson armor took his place. He wore a helmet with a plated neck guard and gas mask on the front. Pipes from the mask wrapped around its neck and to a breathing apparatus on its back. A long sword was sheathed in a thick sash coiled on the Persona's hips. The design of a glowing star was painted on the Persona's chest plate and shoulder guards. Leon immediately realized what was happening.

"I am thou," the Persona said. "And thou art I. The resolve within your heart has awakened me. I am Miyamoto Musashi, the challenger of destiny. From this day forth, I shall always be with you."

Miyamoto Musashi disappeared into particles of light. The light diminished into the rising steam of the hot springs. A tingling sensation was left where the Persona touched his master. Leon felt his true self within his soul. The presence of his true Persona gave him a greater sense of confidence of himself.

"Woah," said Victor. "So you got an upgrade too? Wait, did Ultor just get a race change or something?"

"Well, it _is _a Persona," said Conan. "I doubt the concept of race applies to supernatural minions."

Leon laughed boldly. "I guess I'm one step closer to achieving my goal," he said. "Thanks, guys. I wouldn't have made it this far without your help."

Victor gave a smug smirk. "Yeah, yeah," he said. "Just give everybody else a chance."

The boys soaked up some more water for a few minutes in silence. Out of the blue, there was a swishing sound. It sounded like an automated sliding door opening. The boys realized that it came from the other end of the hot springs. Some people were talking. The boys listened in on the conversation on the other side.

"Wow, this place is huge!" said a familiar voice. It was Lucy.

"Oh, wow," said another person. It was Keira. "This place is the size of a swimming pool."

"Hardly," said Slade. "I'd imagine that the hot spring is shallow enough for us to walk across."

"It is," said a playful voice. Elizabeth entered the unseen area. "The hot springs can house up to sixteen people within. Feel free to make yourselves comfortable."

"Where's the other girls?" asked Keira.

"They said they'd hang out with Tim and his friends," said Lucy. "So it's just us here. Wait, where's Ellie?"

A patter of footsteps rushed back through the automated sliding doors. Lucy returned with another newcomer, who was reluctant to enter the hot springs.

"H-hey!" said someone with an unusually high voice. The boys recognized Ellie. "Don't push me!"

A splash of water followed in right after. Ellie gave jabs of protest as Lucy followed her into the water. Slade and Keira brought up a mild conversation as they entered the water. Someone else passed through the automated doors.

"You guys suck," said an unexpected voice. It was Alice, to Victor's delight. "First an all-night makeover, then getting hog-tied to somebody's bed. Now this."

"Don't be shy," said Keira. "Just hop in. Your skin will feel a lot better after soaking up some hot water."

Alice sighed loudly. Everyone heard the sound of a towel dropping and water splashing. On the other side of the barrier, Leon, Conan, and Victor exchanged glances.

"Wait, Alice is here?" asked Leon in a low voice.

"Oh boy," Victor replied. "That's a lot of girls."

"Well, now what?" asked Conan.

Victor got a nasty idea. He glared at his friend. "Guys!" he hissed. "We're not gonna get another chance like this! Who gets to see these many hot babes just over a wooden wall?"

The other boys glanced at the wooden wall, which was barely the height of two people. If they had the will, they could peer over that barrier. The question was if they had the courage to do so. Everyone on the other end was somebody they knew and lived with. Chances were that their shenanigans would end poorly.

"Isn't something like that a felony?" asked Leon.

"It is in this city," said Conan. "I checked."

The jokester pointed at the wall. "Well, I'm not missing out!" he said. "Conan, help me over the wall. I'll just stick out one part of my head and we'll swap places then!"

Conan became hesitant. He realized that the peeping could end poorly with girls like Lucy, Keira, Ellie, or Alice discovering their presence. They weren't pushovers. All of them were Persona-users, no less. The scariest thought was what if Slade discovered them. She actually had the authority to issue major punishment.

"I don't wanna die," said Conan.

On the other side of the wall, there was a shriek. It was Ellie. "What's up with you all?" she said. "Don't touch there!"

"Seriously?" asked Lucy. "Who knew they'd be so big?"

"Yeah," said Keira. "You couldn't tell with that trench coat on all the time. Or the bandages. Ellie, how many rolls do you use for those?"

A swishing of water came from the other pool. "W-well I don't know!" said Ellie. She flustered terribly. "I was always on the streets from freshman year. You couldn't afford to leave anything hanging. A-and bandages are much cheaper than lingerie!"

Slade laughed. "You'd be much more comfortable with a pair of those," she said. "Bandages offer less breathing room."

"They're not that bad, actually," said Alice. "But it's a hassle putting them on if your boobs are too big. Having an average bust size makes it easier to move around and put on shirts."

Ellie gave a cry of embarrassment and anger.

"Oh, yeah," said Lucy. "Sorry, guys, I have to switch gears here. How far does your tattoo go, Alice?"

"This thing?" Alice churned some water as she made a swift turn in the hot spring. "I asked for a custom job. The tat runs from here to the shoulder and to the lower back. Hurt like hell for a few days, but it was worth it."

"That must have been fun," said Keira. "At least it makes you look tough. But most of it doesn't show when you wear your shirt. Why bother?"

The artist scoffed. "'Cause I can, that's why."

"Why is there a heart with wings over your butt?" said Lucy.

Alice made an attempt to turn around. "Don't ask," she said.

"Wait a minute," said Keira. "Lucy, weren't you wrapped up entirely in bandages for the school festival? Where did you get all those?"

Lucy gave a nervous chuckle. "Well, I found them in a room that had its door open," she said. "There were a bunch of rolls there, so I 'borrowed' a few. I tried wrapping those back up, but they looked sloppy."

"That was you?" said Ellie in surprise. "I actually used those!"

"Uh, sorry?"

Keira giggled. "Looks like you two can share if somebody forgets to do their laundry."

The hoys heard the sound of thin hands tapping bare skin. "I envy you guys," said Alice. "Everyone here's got something good about them. Teach has the hair, Blondie's got the ass, Miss Perfect's got the full package, and Ellie…"

Someone splashed water in the other direction. "What about me?" said Lucy. "I 'got the ass?' What about the rest?"

Alice laughed. "Well, there's not much to show."

The girls entered a myriad of side conversations of risqué topics. "Skin, legs," and "shape" were words exchanged in the chatter. At this time, the boys heard enough to become interested. Victor, Leon, and Conan found their blood boiling. They huddled in closer.

"Maybe I'll help this time," said Conan in a low voice. "But switch when you get the chance."

"Yeah, yeah," said Victor. His nostrils flared with his primordial senses. "Don't splash around too much."

He and Conan stealthily rose from the hot springs and walked up against the wooden wall separating the hot spring sub-chambers. The latter acted like a human stepladder and allowed his friend to climb his shoulders. Victor carefully perched his hands at the very top of the wall and peered his head over the side. Leon watched from his original seat and waited for disaster to happen. Victor froze. He glanced down at Conan.

"Dude?" he said. "Look up."

Conan forced his neck to curve. He saw someone else on the edge of the wall. It was Elizabeth, with bell hopper cap and all, at exact eye level with Victor. She gave a predatory grin.

"Good evening," she said. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

Victor racked his brain for an answer. "Uh, soap?" he asked.

A bar of soap magically levitated along the wall and into Elizabeth's hands. She handed it to the jokester, who accepted it tentatively. Elizabeth kept grinning as if nothing was wrong. Victor found the expression unsettling.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked.

"I am the one who governs power," said Elizabeth. "I am more than capable of assisting those in need. Which reminds me. Conan? We still need to talk. Let's meet up tomorrow morning. I'll find you."

"Uh, sure," said Conan.

All chatter from the ladies subsided. They became aware of Victor's presence. "Victor?" said Lucy. "W-what are you doing?"

Victor gave a nervous chuckle. "Uh, getting fresh air?" he said.

Elizabeth ducked down. Lucy, Keira, Slade, Ellie, and Alice gave cries of protest. They reached for whatever objects they had within arm's reach and started throwing them. Wooden buckets, towels, bars of soap, and small rocks from the hot spring went flying over the wooden wall. Victor quickly retreated and hopped at Conan's side.

"Dude!" he hissed. "What do I do now?"

Conan shrugged. "Nice knowing you," he said. The junior then dived into the hot spring and hid under the steaming surface.

Leon glanced at Victor, who was becoming desperate. As the situation stood, anyone caught on their side of the hot spring would be dead meat. The senior sucked in a large breath and dived into the steaming water as well. From the surface, neither he nor Conan was visible. The doors to the male end of the hot springs opened. There stood Ellie, Lucy, and Alice with towels hastily draped around them. Their hair was wet and clinging to their heads and necks. Each girl held onto a wooden bucket for immediate punishment. Victor paled at the sight of them.

"You are so dead!" said Ellie. She led the charge at Victor.

The jokester could do little but run in the opposite direction. He ran full circle around the hot spring with the girls on his tail. Victor ran out the automated doors and shamelessly through the halls of the Hotel Europa. His personal mob chased after him. The collective voices of the chase subsided as the horde ran further and further away. Conan and Leon emerged from the water. Both boys checked for more girls. Slade and Keira were on the other end of the hot springs, but divulged into small talk some distance away. The boys silently thanked God for their survival.

"That was close," said Leon in a low voice. "Way too close."

Conan nodded in agreement. "If Slade caught us…" he gulped.

Leon's face became red. "So, uh, did you see anything?"

"No."

"Good."

* * *

**Hotel Europa, Boys' Floor: 6:15 AM**

Conan awoke to the sound of someone knocking on his door. He opened his eyes and sat up. Leon was missing. Conan assumed that his upperclassman was getting some morning exercise. Victor lay in a near-dead state on the floor. Multiple bruises and scratch marks were all over his face, neck, and shoulders. The punishment from last night had done a number on him, apparently.

"Conan?" asked a voice from outside. It was Elizabeth. "Your presence is requested. I know you are awake."

After spending months in CM Academy, Conan was somewhat used to abrupt awakenings. The junior swiftly put on his casual CM Academy uniform and opened the door. There stood Elizabeth at attention. An unusual expression of concern was on her face. Conan could only guess how severe her news was.

"What is it?" said Conan.

"This concerns your current situation with the Velvet Room," said Elizabeth. "If you would follow me please."

Conan remembered to pick up a room key on his way out. He shut the door and faced Elizabeth. Igor's assistant led him down the halls at walking speed. Conan braced himself for whatever news she would deliver to him. He could only assume the worst.

"My master has a single policy," said Elizabeth. "Whoever enters the Velvet Room and signs the contract must have a purpose. Put bluntly, all visitors must have a reason to meet my master. When that purpose is fulfilled, our honored guest may no longer enter our space."

"Sure," said Conan. "What does that mean?"

"Your time with us is drawing to a close," said Elizabeth. "The time with our services will soon end."

Conan wasn't sure how to take the news. On one hand, he might be looking at a tell-tale sign that his duties during the Dark Hour were ending. He should have felt relieved. Another notion was that Elizabeth couldn't help him with anything in the near future. A gut feeling told Conan that worse things were to come. He then remembered Ikutsuki's ramblings about the apocalypse.

"Isn't the end of the world coming?" he asked. "Ikutsuki mentioned something about a fall. Weren't you gonna help with that?"

"Ah, the Fall," said Elizabeth. "The end of everything. The man you spoke of dreamed of Ragnarok because he saw only despair in your world. Although his motives were valid, his actions hereafter were questionable. He witnessed carnage and wanted to repeat it on a worldwide scale. I am pleased that he did not realize his dream."

Conan mulled over the thought. "What if he said was true?" he asked. "Did we trigger an apocalypse?"

Elizabeth sighed. She stopped at the end of the hall, which was a large window overlooking a wide landscape. Igor's assistant and Conan saw rolling hills and thick forests that crept over the horizon and stopped at the borders of the city. The greenery was some distance away, but the sight of them added a sense of serenity to the conversation.

"The Fall would have happened one way or another," said Elizabeth. "More accurately, the Fall was triggered years ago by young Persona-users like you. They were tricked into helping Ikutsuki and ended up ushering in the true Fall. However, the same children who unwillingly helped him foiled his plans. They killed the one who should have brought the Fall and averted the apocalypse."

"Wait a minute," asked Conan. "How can one dude bring the end of the world? And how does killing him do anything?"

"We are not speaking of any boy," said Elizabeth. "A previous guest of the Velvet Room described him to me. His name was Ryoji Mochizuki, the physical embodiment of Death. Ryoji was unaware of his purpose until the full moon Shadows were slain. In fact, he was the manifestation of those demons, which fused to become the arcana Shadow named Death. Ryoji was reluctant to accept his fate, so he offered to die to prolong a sense of peace for the world."

Conan became very confused. How did anything about the Fall make sense? One person's death shouldn't have averted the end of the world, no matter how important that person's life was. Conan needed more answers. "So a dude named Ryoji is the problem?" he asked. "This was decades ago. So is he dead?"

"No," said Elizabeth. "The ultimate demon within him did not do as he wished. Ikutsuki intervened to preserve the body. He intended to keep Ryoji's inner Shadow alive, but accidentally prolonged the Fall that would have happened. Since Ikutsuki's intervention, Death has always survived by dwelling within a Persona-user. And whoever is the host becomes the Appraiser, the one who will bring the Fall."

Igor's assistant gave a stern glance at Conan. She pressed her finger against his chest. "Death has left its mark on you, Conan," she said. "You must have known that."

As cryptic as the situation was, Conan found himself understanding more than he realized. The screams from those Shadow victims in the jailhouse, the messages from the Black Ace, and the strange voice that appeared in his dreams a few nights back, all pointed to one horrifying truth. Conan found himself tapping the spot where his Stigma was.

"So that's why I didn't die from Stigma…" he said. "Death is keeping me alive so I can kill everybody else."

Elizabeth nodded. She had a forlorn expression about her. "My master can only observe the affairs of your world. I fear that it is not within my capacity to change your ultimate purpose. I—" Elizabeth paused. "I'm sorry for your fate."

Conan shook his head. "Wait, you're an inter-dimensional lady that knows everything. Isn't there something else I can do?"

"There is no cure I can prescribe," said Elizabeth. "And I am not as omnipotent as I seem."

Conan became cross. "So why tell me now? Why not earlier, when we had a chance to prevent any of this full moon BS from happening? We could've prevented the Fall!"

"I do as my master commands," said Elizabeth. "My power and knowledge is finite to that end. Many guests have passed through our domain, and what I've learned about your world is gathered from them. I wanted to know more about your world, so I wished that more guests would come. But your time with us is drawing to a close, therefore my understanding of your world is ending. My master does not tell me everything I should know."

The junior scoffed and folded his arms. "Sounds like you need a new job," he said.

Conan intended it as a joke, but the way he said it sounded like an earnest suggestion. Elizabeth became mildly amused by the thought of a career change. "Perhaps if the Fall does not succeed, I will," she said.

Conan raised an eyebrow. "So you think we can do something about the Fall?" he asked.

"It's been done before," said Elizabeth. "But I do not know how. I simply know that your predecessors of Persona-users managed the task. In the unlikely event that you ever return to my master's domain, we might have an answer."

Conan sighed. "So it's just a waiting game? Perfect."

Elizabeth grabbed one of her arms self-consciously. She glanced down. "I know the wait will be painful," she said. "And it will be very cruel for you to know what I have told you. My master demanded that you be aware of what we knew before all else. He wishes only the best intentions for humanity. And if it means anything, I do not wish for the end of your world either."

"Sure," said Conan. He felt a mix of sympathy and irritation from the conversation as a whole. There was some sincerity about Elizabeth's confession, so he was less inclined to lash out against her. Conan sighed. "Your long-nosed boss wants what's best for us. That means a lot now. Just go."

Igor's assistant looked Conan in the eye. Her golden irises mirrored those of a Shadow's, yet there was a certain level of real emotion to them that made the gaze less sinister. The junior couldn't help but wonder how human Elizabeth was. If she was a resident of the Velvet Room, a place between dream and reality, how similar was she to a normal person?

"Conan Walker," said Elizabeth. "I, Elizabeth, hereby declare that your time as a guest of my master's domain has officially ended. You are no longer bound by my master's laws or guidelines."

The junior felt the Velvet Key appear in his pocket. Elizabeth lifted her hand. The Velvet key rose from Conan's pocket and into her palm. When the key touched her hand, it vanished into thin air. Conan had nothing left to say. He started to turn around and walk away. Elizabeth caught his wrist. The junior stopped and gave her a final glance. Igor's assistant stepped close and swiftly pecked his cheek with a kiss. The touch of soft lips against skin was mesmerizing in more ways than one. Conan was caught by surprise and started to feel dizzy.

"Farewell," said Elizabeth.

There was sadness in her eyes that Conan had never seen before. He lost his sense of balance and began to sink. Elizabeth caught him by the shoulders. As the junior's eyes grew heavier, she cradled him as he sunk to the ground. The last thing he saw was Elizabeth's face. Conan attempted to say her name once more, but grew too tired and fell into a deep sleep. In his mind, time passed for a moment. Conan awoke in his own bed back in his room. He was in his undershirt again. Leon was still out and Victor was lying on the floor. Not a thing had changed. Conan realized that his room key was missing. Elizabeth evidently used it to get into the room.

A groan came from the ground. It was Victor. "Dude," he said in a raspy voice. "You're up already?"

"Yeah," said Conan. He hid his concerns behind a stoic face. "How'd it go last night?"

"Don't ask," said Victor. He painfully rolled over and tried to get up. He was unable to do so, so he simply lay on the ground like a dead man. "So what's up with you?"

Conan shrugged. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

* * *

**Hotel Europa, Lobby: 9:23 AM**

Every CM Academy student was ushered into the lobby of the Hotel Europa. Slade's students were clustered in a general area and left to their own devices. There wasn't a concierge to greet them this time. Conan became pensive about how thankful he should have been about Elizabeth's absence. Their conversation from this morning put a bad taste in his mouth.

Conan, Leon, and Victor sat together. Tim and his friends sat opposite of them on another bench. The three boys from S.E.E.S. were less than keen on speaking about last night's incident. A few moments of silence in Victor's honor was appropriate considering what happened to him.

"So, uh, how's the new Persona?" Victor casually asked.

"What about it?" said Leon. "Wait a minute. Don't bring that stuff up in a place like this."

"Chill, dude," said the jokester. "It's not like anybody knows what the hell we're talking about."

Tim glanced in their general direction as if he could hear what they were saying. His gaze left them and he went to talk to his cronies. Leon noticed there were multiple scratch marks and permanent marker stains across his face and neck. Tim evidently had a fallout with his delinquent friends.

Miyamoto's doing fine," said Leon. "I think he's gonna help a lot if we need to crack down on Shadows again."

"So what is he?" Victor asked. "Is your new guy some kind of 'rising sun' warrior?"

Conan gave a bitter laugh. "That's punny," he said.

"And rude," said Leon. "Personas aren't defined by race."

Victor sighed. "When's it my turn to get a badass Persona?" he mumbled.

"When you grow up," said Leon. "Give it a try sometime."

Lucy, Keira, and Ellie came down from the stairs. They passed by Victor without saying a word and stopped in front of the other boys. "Hey," said Lucy.

"Good morning," said Keira. "How'd you sleep, Leon?"

"Pretty well, thanks," said Leon. "How about you?"

"More or less," said Lucy. She glared at Victor. "Thanks to _somebody _barging in on us."

Victor averted his gaze out of embarrassment.

"You're lucky Slade didn't try to write you up," said Ellie. She folded her arms and frowned. "Otherwise we'd have pummeled your ass to hell."

"She didn't report this?" asked Conan. "Why?"

"Well, she said she owed the team a favor," said Keira. Suddenly, the star student realized something. "How did you know what Victor got into? He didn't say anything, did he?"

A cold sweat dribbled down Conan's neck. "Uh, no?" he said.

Lucy tapped Keira's shoulder. "Let it slide," she said. "It's not like he was the one sticking his nose over that wall."

Keira silently agreed. She left with Ellie and Lucy to another cluster of benches. When they were out of earshot, Victor glared at Conan.

"Dude!" he said. "How'd you get off so easy?"

"'Cause he's nicer than you are," said Leon.

Conan nodded with confidence. "It's true," he said.

Slade descended down the stairs and called for the students' attention. She came down with a new sense of spirit about her. No one would have guessed that Victor was dangerously close to spying her over a hot spring barrier.

"Alright, everyone!" she said. "Line up according to your teacher chaperone. We have another few hours of our trip, so don't feel like you're off the hook. Watch your clocks. If you're late, it's going on your permanent record!" Slade ventured into the crowd to find other teachers to speak to.

"Damn, she's still scary," said Victor. "Good thing she didn't bandwagon with the other girls."

"'Bandwagon?'" said a girl.

It was Alice. She was wearing a denim skirt and a sleeveless white shirt under an oversized casual CM Academy uniform. Her hair had been freshly straightened and tied in a ponytail with some bangs in front. A few stray marks from permanent markers were drawn about her cheeks and eyelids. Alice looked like a completely different person without the long, unruly hair. The other girls' makeover from two nights prior was a success.

"Oh, Alice!" said Victor. "Uh, no hard feelings?"

Alice gave Victor a solid punch to the forehead. "Jerk," she said with a red face. She left and searched for the other girls.

Leon patted Victor's shoulder. "Tough times," he said.

Victor sighed and rubbed his head. "Forget it," he said. "So are we still hitting that fast food joint, Conan?"

Conan remembered his promise to the others. "Oh yeah," he said. "We get some free time, right? Let's go right now. I'll get the girls."

* * *

**The Shack: 11:02 AM**

Conan led his friends to the Shack, a fast food restaurant a few blocks away from the Hotel Europa. A few comments were exchanged before the girls decided to let bygones be bygones and join the boys. Conan gave a brief message for Slade notifying her of their trip. They left before their homeroom teacher had a chance to tell them to be back before 12 o'clock.

The Shack was a modern establishment with mismatched posters detailing the daily menu. A pair of relatively young cashiers stood behind a chrome counter to cater to customers. Conan took the liberty to order burgers for everyone. Each one was half the size of a human head. Everyone took seats at a vacant table. The order came a few minutes later, and the team chowed down. Everyone paid their share to Conan and accepted their lunches. To everyone's surprise, the burgers were as good as Conan described them.

"Wow, this is good!" said Lucy. She took another bite out of her lunch.

"Yeah," said Conan. "The folks here say these are the best burgers in town. When I was in my last school, I always went here for food instead of taking the school lunches."

Keira set down her burger. She only left one small bite out of it. "I can't eat any more," she said. "How much grease is in this?"

"Enough to give you ten kilograms in a few days," said Ellie. She took another bite. "Maybe if you ate this and nothing else, you'll get fat. At least I can work the weight off."

Keira dreaded the thought and handed her burger to Leon. "You can have mine," she said.

Leon finished his burger by then. He eagerly took Keira's food. "You sure?" he asked. "Ellie's lying, of course. She eats ramen almost every day."

"Ramen's supposed to be healthier than burgers, idiot," said Ellie.

Leon chowed down on Keira's burger. "Wait 'till you read the nutrition facts," he said. A sense of omnipotent knowledge was about him. "There's a metric crap-ton of preservatives in there."

Alice immediately lost her appetite. The artist glanced at her half-eaten burger and handed it to Leon. "How the hell do you guys eat while talking about this stuff?" she asked.

"Don't ask," said Conan. He chowed down on his own burger.

Victor glanced at his own meal with mixed feelings. He handed his own burger to Conan. "I need more," he said. "Give me the mega burger challenge."

Everyone but Leon looked at him. "Wait, you're serious?" asked Lucy. "I can barely finish one of these."

Leon hungrily finished off Keira's burger. "I'm almost full just from eating two," he said. "You sure?"

Victor slapped his hand against the table. "Of course I'm sure!" he said. "It's bad enough I had to go through hell with you girls! If there's any redemption for this trip, it's the food. I demand food, and lots of it!"

Conan shook his head. "Don't do it, man," he said.

Victor ran up to the counter. "I'll take the mega burger challenge!" he said.

The cashiers were confused at first, but then smiled boldly. "You sure?" said one.

"Damn right, I'm sure!"

The other cashier turned around and hollered into the kitchen. "We got a live one!" he said.

A couple minutes later, a fry cook came through the kitchen with a platter with twelve burgers. He set the platter down on the team's table in front of Victor. The jokester rubbed his palms together and licked his lips. His friends looked at him with earnest concern.

"If you do this," said Conan, "they won't let you back out of paying. Nobody can help you eat either."

"Like I care," said Victor. "See you all in hell."

The jokester spent the next minute trying to chow down as many burgers as he could. He ate with frightening speed, as though he was an all-time glutton champion of pie-eating contests. No one wanted to watch him chew loudly at everything on the tray. In the meantime, the other Persona-users decided to speak of other topics.

"The trip went by pretty fast, huh?" said Keira. "I expected our lectures to be longer."

"Yeah," said Lucy. "At least we had fun in the evenings. Well, except for last night. But you get the idea, right?"

"It wasn't fun for me," said Alice. "You bum rushed me on the first night here. Lost half my hair with that curler of death."

"You're supposed to lose hair when straightening it!" said Lucy.

"I don't wanna go bald!" said Alice. "Besides, what'd I do to get on everybody's bad side for one night?"

"I wonder what?" said Keira. She became cross.

"In hindsight, how many shenanigans did we get into?" said Leon. "Besides the ones during the Dark Hour, I mean."

Leon brought up a good point. No one had been keeping track of how many day-to-day activities S.E.E.S. had gone through during their everyday lives. All their experiences felt like ages of adventures when in reality they spent less than a year together. Their endeavors were not all sugar and rainbows, but at least they had stories to brag about. S.E.E.S.' adventures outside of the Dark Hour had positive points, which made the team's time together worth remembering.

"I lost count," said Conan. "There was the hospital, Asterisk Island, the school festival, and a bunch of stuff in between. Feels like we've been doing this stuff forever."

"Plus all the crap that happened before you all showed up," said Ellie. "Remember? Leon and I were here before the rest of you."

Lucy wiped her mouth with a nearby napkin. "The Dark Hour's still around," she said. "We've probably got our work cut out for us if Ikutsuki's tower decides to stop working one night. Who knows? Maybe he was right about the whole deal with 'the Fall' and stuff like that. Whatever may come, we'll face the future together."

Conan gave a forced laugh. He alone knew what was coming. The talk with Elizabeth earlier convinced him that more troubles were to come. Conan knew that he and his friends were in for more trouble, but he hadn't the heart to tell them just yet.

_Maybe I should pretend nothing's wrong,_ thought Conan. _Nobody can do anything about the Fall now. Playing dumb will be easier._

The artist laughed. It was an honest laugh that no one saw coming. "You all sound like you're getting married," said Alice. "Talking all about 'future together' and stuff. Seriously? You're getting this pumped up about something you have no clue about?"

"Yep," said Keira.

"Damn straight," said Leon.

"Whatever," said Ellie. "Most of our problems are done with. The school year's almost out, so testing's mostly done by now. At least we don't have to put up with school for much longer. Right, guys?"

Mutters of agreement came around the table. Loud noises of gluttonous eating came from Victor. It was then that the team realized that he was halfway through the mega burger challenge.

"Uh, guys?" said Lucy. "Shouldn't we be stopping Victor?"

"Hold up," said Leon. "I want to see how far he can go."

After a few minutes passed, Victor completed the mega burger challenge. His stomach bulged unnaturally out of his casual uniform and his mouth was caked in grease and bits of beef. Victor held up his hands in triumph, and then collapsed on the table. His unruly face fell flat on the metal platter where the burgers once were. The Shack staff came by and removed the tray from under his face.

"I think he's out cold," said Keira.

"No joke," said Conan. He patted Victor's shoulder to trigger a conscious response. There was none. "Who wants to haul him back to the bus stop?"

Alice rolled up the sleeves of her borrowed uniform. "I got this," she said. "My idiot brother got like this every Saturday night. I carried his fat ass back home every weekend."

Keira giggled. "Fat ass?" she mused. "Victor's in for a surprise after eating all those burgers."

"Not if he pukes it all up first," said Conan.

Everyone laughed at the thought of Victor puking up his hasty lunch. Even Victor, in his barely-conscious state, choked out a laugh. The members of S.E.E.S., united in a new level of friendship, lugged their way out of the Shack and back to the hotel, where their teacher was waiting. Whatever was coming in the near future, they would be ready to face it with confidence. Conan joined in the mirth and honestly believed that the demon within him could be conquered.

"If it were only that easy," Conan muttered to himself.


End file.
